Inner Chaos of a Chakra Soul V3
by MikeX713
Summary: Alpharius Omegon is on a mission to keep a artifact out of the hands of Chaos. Drifting through space they find a world that does not know the powers of the Warp or of the Imperium. And on the world there is a boy that just might bring a little light to the Dark Gods. (FemSasuke)(FemGaara)(FemKurama) (Harem) (non-god Naruto until late story)(OCs) [Currently in Rewrite]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Inner Chaos Of A Chakra Soul V3.0**

 **Author: MikeX713**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of anything Warhammer 40k or Naruto related.**

 **This was inspired by a similar fanfiction that I felt was good but ended too soon, this is not copying the story but my own take on the idea. Give it a chance and keep your minds open. This story also takes sevreal cues from the story Uchiha Heiress Remix, I highly recommend you go read that but know that I never straight up copy anything.**

 **[WARNING] This story will get into some sensitive topics and themes. If you understand anything about 40k and the shit Slaanesh gets into... you have a idea of what I'm talking about. For others, there will be themes of rape, torture, psychological abuse and breaking, gore, and at times a general lack of a safe word. So be warned, this can get real and it will get dark. This is a crossover with the Sci-Fi universe that gave birth to grimdark after all. **

**I need to tell everyone that will be reading this that I will be using terminology from the Dubbed Naruto and not the original as that's the one I'm used to, sorry to the purists.**

 **As of chapter 38 there are full lemons, to warn those that for some reason have a problem with that.**

 **And lastly, there will be no God level Naruto until late story, I believe in progression in a character like Naruto. So… in the start… he will be a little dumb and weak but will grow stronger and smarter.**

 **List of Pairings I currently am doing.**

 **(Naruto/Hinata/FemSasuke/Ino/FemGaara/FemKurama/Shion/Koyuki Kazahana/Yakumo Kurama) Possibly more.**

 **(Kakashi/OC)**

 **(Anko/Itachi)**

 **Those are the current pairings, anything else will be canon or I haven't thought about yet.**

* * *

"Is it working yet, brother?" Alpharius asked his working brother as he continued to watch the stars.

"You know it's not brother," Omegon said back to his brother, not particularly in the mood for his brother's jokes. They were very rare but when the more serious of the two started joking it irritated the other to no end.

"Is it working yet brother?" Alpharius said smiling, knowing just what he was doing. It had been a long ride since the last time they landed, planeside or otherwise. And Alpharius was getting rather bored.

"This is the seven hundred and thirteenth time we played this game! Soon we'll be as insane as a warp spawn. Vector!" A green and blue holographic image of a finely dressed man appeared behind the Primarch.

"Sir." The image said in its normal dry and direct tone. Vector was the Hydra Brothers' neural AI created from the subconscious of its former host. The Twin Primarchs found the AI in an abandoned space station. The station had acted as a massive data storage center, and Vector was created to assist its director. The AI worked within the Primarchs' own neural implants- a situation preferred by both parties. The Brothers gained their own AI, and a vast amount of information and Vector continued to remain in service. For an AI, to lose purpose meant that madness was not far behind.

"Just where are we in the galaxy?!" Omegon growled as he continued to labor on fixing the workings of the small ship the two Primarchs had been on for many centuries. They had bought the ship when their last vessel was eaten. The sight of the massive void worm eating their ship, which was at the very least two-thirds of a kilometer long, was disheartening, to say the least. Their current ship was a tiny salvage ship that had been modified many times before the Brothers bought it.

"We have drifted farther to the northern edge of the galaxy. We are now in the upper shelf of the Segmentum Obscurus. We are making an approach to a nearby planet." Vector said as it held in its hand a map of the galaxy, their ship marked by a glowing blue dot in the far northern reaches of the Imperial Segmentum Obscurus. The Segmentum was known for housing the Warp Storm known as the Eye of Terror, but that was not where the Brother's had currently drifted. They were now in the area of the Galaxy known as the Koronus Expanse- an area of the galaxy mostly unexplored by the Imperium.

"What?!" Both Alpharius and Omegon shouted simultaneously.

"Initial scans show signs of life, including a second-millennium level human population." The image stated as the observation window opened to reveal a planet coming closer. It was fairly decent sized, just a small fraction under Terra's mass. The terrain was very reminiscent of Terra-also following this theme was the single moon that they could see.

"Why are you just telling us now!" Omegon as punched the wall. He didn't really see the point in trying to fix something that was about to be trashed and wanted to take his anger out on something.

"There was no way to change our course, so there was no reason to tell you." The AI said flatly, but the sass was there.

"This is all your fault!" Omegon said as he threw a wrench at his brother.

"Damn, how is this my fault?" Alpharius rubbed the back of his bald head where the wrench had hit him.

"You were the one had us put in the new propulsion system and what happened?"

"It failed." Alpharius slightly winced at the mention of said failure. While both brothers knew that it would be detrimental to their mission to use the normal means of space travel via the blasted nightmarish realm of the Warp. However, it still did not mean that Omegon couldn't keep blaming Alpharius for trying new and often shoddy means of interstellar travel.

"It fucking failed!" The Primarch brother yelled as he began going to the crash systems.

"There's that mouth again," Alpharius mumbled to himself. For as long as he could remember Omegon loved his vulgarity. It was something that he shared with their father. He often wondered how many worlds would burn overnight if it got out that the God-Emperor of Mankind also had the filthiest mouth in history... or at least when not in public.

"This is just fucking great! We are just two dipshits hurdling through the vastness of fucking space…" Omegon continued to rant.

"Vector? How much longer until we crash into the planet?" Alpharius asked quietly as Omegon continued to scream profanity.

"In about ten minutes we will be hitting the surface of the world, sir."

"Oh that's just perfect, we have about ten fucking minutes before we fucking crash…"

"I never get tired of that mouth… how's the human population?" Alpharius said through clenched teeth, trying to keep a cool head.

"The scans coming off the human population are still coming in but what has come in is confusing."

"Confusing how…" Several alarms began going off followed by the ship jerking forward. "Never mind. We'll find out when we crash." Alpharius said as he got out of his chair. "Vector, how is the ship's vault? Is the artifact secure for the crash?"

"No."

"No... What do you mean no?" Alpharius said as he strapped himself into the crash landing pod.

"It fucking means that the vault will most likely open when we crash," Omegon said as he slightly calmed down. "How far will the piece of warp shit be thrown from us?" Omegon questioned as he put on his crash suit and got into his pod.

"No more than a few kilometers."

"Vector, make sure that you begin analyzing speech patterns of the locals if we encounter any, we need to understand them as soon as possible," Alpharius ordered as he did as his brother did.

"Understood, prepare for temporary suspension," Vector stated before the pods closed and sealed. The ship soon got caught in the planet's gravity, flames began to lick from the bow of the ship and spread across the entirety of the vessel. Pieces began breaking off the ship as it hit the upper atmosphere, bits of hull flew through the sky burning up before reaching the ground. The warp drives had long since become inert, so they had not been dislodged, but they too had begun to break off from the rest of the ship. The fall from the atmosphere was quick, like being shot from a cannon. The crash itself was a great thud into the tough dirt. The surrounding forest had stood against the force of the crash; the trees had stood firm.

"Brother? You alive?" Alpharius said as he pulled himself out of the wrecked ruins of his pod. His whole body ached and felt sore but nothing he hadn't felt before. This was not the first crash he had been in, and it was by far not the worst. Alpharius pulled his still broken leg out of the pod, his crash suit was currently helping his body compensate for the trauma he had sustained despite wearing said suit. He looked out onto the crash site and sighed, it would take weeks to salvage everything. The Primarch moved over to the nearby edge and slid down the piece of the hull to try and find his brother. As he did so, he began feeling a slight numbing in his mind. He felt as if something was constricting around his veins and piercing his bones.

"Yes brother, but I can't move," Omegon said already out of his pod but not from his own action. He was laying back on another piece of the hull with a few pipes sticking out of his shoulder. Alpharius limped over and began pulling the pipes out.

"Are you feeling this pain too?" Alpharius said as the first pipe dropped making a loud clang sound. "It feels like that time on Rohao, remember... that Ork with the lightning eyes zapped me." Omegon laughed at the memory through a bit of blood came with it.

"You fucking know I do, that was... an amazing battle. I held a Heavy Bolter and was spraying the green filth with round after round... Argh!" Omegon screamed as Alpharius took the last pipe out. "Damn! That one hurt a bit. If you're talking about that buzzing under my skin yeah. Vector! Are you still working?"

"Always sir," Vector said as his image glitched into view. Its image was barely full and deteriorating in various places.

"Scan us and fucking figure out what's causing this pain," Omegon yelled out as the pain began to worsen.

"Scanning… you are reacting to the planet's warp field."

"Warp field? What do you mean by warp field, this planet is clearly not touched by Chaos." Alpharius said as he motioned around to the landscape before slowly moving to sit down unable to be able to cope with the pain, he could tell that a normal human would require to fully focus on the pain to survive it but as Primarchs they could still function fairly well.

"No, this warp field is not of Chaos. The warp field surrounding the planet is made of the energy of the Immaterium and at the same time not of Chaos. This seems to be affecting you as your bodies seem to be adjusting to the warp field's presence."

"Adjusting how?" Alpharius asked, unsettled with the thought of mutation. Vector began performing a thorough scan of the Brothers' bodies via their own implants. All implants within the Brothers held another role as they held the function to monitor the surrounding tissue and organs.

"Your very souls appear to be condensing and forming a vein-like network throughout your bodies."

"That's all… well, it could have been much worse." Alpharius said relieved that the two did in fact still had their souls. That was something that gave him a good bit of confidence.

"Well, whoop de fucking do, that still doesn't explain why we can't move," Omegon said wanting to get back to the issue.

"The network is still forming; this network intertwines throughout your body. This is causing your body to be weaker. Thus you are too weak to move under the weight of your crash suits."

"Damn, that's just embarrassing," Omegon grunted.

"Vector, how is the speech pattern coming along?"

"There is a nearby settlement, I already sent my microdrones to collect data. The language is a registered pre-imperial dialect. I have already changed your speech patterns to speak it and changed your hearing to receive it as gothic."

"Good, where is the artifact?"

"The artifact was dislodged from the ship's vault upon impact. It landed on tree two kilometers north-west, but much of the vault remains intact." The image said as it pointed in the direction of the artifact.

"Is anyone near the artifact?" Alpharius asked as he slouched over to his brother.

"I am unable to detect anyone near the artifact."

"Good."

"No not good." Omegon interrupted. "Vector is unable to detect, that's not the same as no one is near the artifact, piece of warp shit messing with us at the worst of times."

"I can detect five life signs coming here from the nearby settlement. Notification, required they are moving at speeds possible if using jump packs though I do not detect any other signs of such equipment being used."

"How long until they get here." As Alpharius finished his words the two brothers were surrounded by five masked figures all dressed in the same uniform, half black body suits with arms open and gray armor vests, elbow length black gloves covered by gray bracers, and lastly they all had stylized animal masks covering their faces. "Oh… hello." Alpharius said a little surprised and put off guard. A very difficult thing to do to a Primarch.

"Let's start this off with the most obvious question…" One of the masked soldiers said. "Just who are you?" His voice was completely serious. The brothers turned to each other, wondering how they might be able to talk their way out of this.

"I'm Alpharius, and this is my brother Omegon, if you don't mind, we could use some help. We seem to unable to move, and we could use your help in removing our suits." Alpharius was only given silence by the masked figures. "No?"

"Next question, how did you get here?" Another voice asked, this time from a different figure.

"From the fucking sky!" Omegon said impatiently. He really wanted to get free from his suit, it was embarrassing to him that he- as a Primarch- wasn't strong enough to move from the weight of something not even half the weight of power armor.

"Next question: where are you from?"

"Wow, you had no problem with the whole sky thing did you," Omegon said genuinely shocked.

"We are from far away from here," Alpharius said trying to keep the soldiers interested.

"How far?"

"Very far."

"How far is very far?"

"Now they're fucking with us!" Omegon said getting increasingly upset with the turn of events.

* * *

" What have we here?" A strange masked man said as he picked up the iron star necklace. "It seems to be pulsating with a strange energy, it's almost like chakra but wilder." The speaker was a masked man by the codename of Tobi. He was covered in a dark hooded cloak, his face masked by a white and red streaked mask.

"I think it's scary." White Zetsu said quietly from behind Tobi.

"No one cares if you think it's scary." Black Zetsu said wanting to get back to their current task.

"That's mean."

"Zetsu, I called you here because you need to make sure that no help comes to the Leaf from the outside. I can handle anything on the inside." Tobi said as he tucked the star away. "Remember to do your task with the utmost focus," Tobi said before leaving Zetsu. Tobi rush toward his mission and soon found the barrier outside the cave of his target. "Did they think they could keep me out with such a pathetic barrier," Tobi said before teleporting on to the other side of the barrier. "Then again, I doubt they expected me." Tobi looked toward to cave's entrance and began walking towards it. Within the first five steps, Tobi was attacked by Anbu, who were killed within the next five steps. Tobi calmly walked down the stone stairs at the entrance. As cries filled the chamber, Tobi entered.

"Who are you…" The midwives didn't have the chance to respond to the stranger's presence before being quickly killed.

"As for you…" Tobi said as Minato ran to strike him but was quickly teleported away. "So much for the Yellow Flash." Tobi walked over to the newborn baby and gently picked him up. "Such an innocent face, but I guess we all look that way at this age," Tobi said as he slowly put the baby back down then walked over to the enraged new mother.

"Just… who do... you think you are?" Kushina demanded though still exhausted from the ordeal of childbirth.

"That isn't important, but I think you can guess what is."

"The Nine-Tails."

"Correct, and you will not see…" But when Tobi looked back at the baby, he was not there. "Ah… Minato, it would seem that the father has taken the child away. Hopefully, he found the gift I left on the boy."

"What did you do?!" Kushina said with the full rage of a mother.

"Nothing yet," Tobi said before teleporting himself and Kushina away to a more preferable location. "That's better," Tobi said as he pulled out the iron star he found earlier.

"What's that?"

"I don't know exactly to tell you the truth, but the Chakra-like energy coming off it is sure to weaken the seal farther." The star whispered this into Tobi's ear, and Tobi could only hear this as his own thoughts. "Let's start." Tobi held the star above the seal on Kushina's body and the chaotic energies pulsed into her. The energy sent waves of madness, rage, suffering, and pleasure were sent across her body. It was seconds before the seal was at the point of breaking. Tobi used his Sharingan to quickly enter Kushina's subconscious and found the Nine-Tails Fox. Tobi placed the being under his control and then extracted it. "I must admit that went better than planned," Tobi said as he stared at the iron star. The star continued to whisper into Tobi's ear as it had been doing since he picked it up, but this time placing Tobi in a trance and puppeted him into placing the necklace on to the Nine-Tailed Fox. The moment the necklace was placed on the Fox its body writhed with chaotic energies, it roared a blood-curdling scream that could be heard far and wide. "Good, and now to finish off the former jinchūriki… oh damn." Tobi said as he looked back to see that Kushina was now gone.

* * *

"What was that?" Alpharius said as an Anbu finished prying off his helmet. "Thank you." Alpharius had been able to convince the soldiers to at the very least help them remove their crash suits but he could tell that they were going to be very demanding once that task was finished. Right now the only thing Alpharius was really worried about was the artifact, they needed to find it quickly. After that was done he would be happy to answer most of these soldiers' questions.

"Brother, that sounds like a daemon." Omegon said as he stood back up with the help of one of the soldiers, his suit had been far more damaged than his brother's and so it was easier for the soldiers to help him out of it.

"No, if it was a daemon then we could tell what kind, that sounds close to a Bloodthirster but not quite, there's rage to it but it sounds to animal-like." Alpharius said as the soldier began on the locks to the torso.

"What are you two talking about?" The masked soldier next to Omegon asked.

"You didn't just hear that?" Alpharius said as he pulled himself out of the armor.

"Of course we heard that, but if you two don't know what that was then you're definitely not of the Leaf."

"Of the what, never mind that." Alpharius said as he shook his head. "If you all know just what that was could you tell the two of us." Alpharius said as his brother limped over to him.

"That was the Nine-Tails." One of the soldiers said with dread despite trying to hide it.

"What the warp is a Nine-Tails?" Omegon asked bluntly, all the soldiers turned in shock at the question.

"You've never heard of the tailed beasts?" One of the soldiers asked trying to regain composure.

"Listen soldier boy, we've faced things that would drive you insane with a simple description." Alpharius said as he looked in the direction of the roar. "But this feels strange, the power is of Chaos but I feel mostly the pure Immaterium energy of this planet." Alpharius said the soldier finally cracked open the crash suit allowing Alpharius to fall out of it.

"Yes... brother… it's gone." Omegon said as he helped his brother back up.

"Agreed, it's as if the presence has vanished."

"Enough of this Nine thing. Vector! Where is the artifact?" Vector appeared beside Omegon once again shocking the soldiers who all moved to arm themselves. Though the Primarchs were wounded, they could still defend themselves as only demigods like themselves could.

"I'm afraid to report this sir that the last source of the correct energy to match with the artifact came from the same location as the roar you had just heard."

"What?!" Both brothers said upset at this news.

"You!" Omegon pointed to one of the masked men. "What is the Nine-Tails."

"It is a demon, the embodiment of hate." The two brothers looked at each other and laughed. They both knew the being that rightfully held that title.

"Sure, you keep thinking that. Let's go brother, we need to retrieve the artifact." Omegon said before the two brothers began walking away from the soldiers.

"Wait." One of the masked soldiers said. "You two are coming with us, if you are somehow responsible for the unleashing of the Nine-Tails, then the Hokage will want to speak with you."

"What? I can't hear you over the sound of us not giving a shit." Omegon said as he pushed his brother forward.

"Very well, Earth style: Ground Snake Jutsu." The masked man said after he made a few hand signs. The ground below Alpharius and Omegon reshaped and coiled around them.

"What is this?" Alpharius said as the ground hardened around him. "What did you just do?"

"You talk like you've never seen Ninjutsu before." The soldier who performed the feat said as he walked up to the trapped brothers.

"Well that's because we haven't dumbass." Omegon growled out.

"Brother be quiet!" Alpharius barked at his brother before sighing. "It would seem that you hold us at a profound disadvantage, if you release us then we will come with you without further complication." Alpharius said to the soldier, he wanted to find this Nine-Tails thing but as the situation worsened he began to feel that maybe it would be best to follow these soldiers, they seemed to know about the being and he was certainly interested in the power the man held. From what Alpharius could feel he wasn't a Psyker and if that was the case then it might mean that he and his brother might be able to learn it.

* * *

"This did not go as planned after all," Tobi said as he sat watching over the Leaf village while tending to his wounds.

"It seems you failed." Black Zetsu said as it moved out of the ground.

"It would seem so. But even without my control, the Nine-Tails seems to be doing an adequate job of destroying the village. It must be the influence of the iron star we found."

"You mean you put that scary thing on the Nine-Tails?" White Zetsu said as Tobi began to stand up.

"Yes, that star was one of the few things of today that was of note, we need to get moving." Tobi began walking away from the village.

"We're leaving already? Aw…" White Zetsu said as it watched the Leaf village burn. "Where'd the Nine-Tails go?"

"What?!" Tobi said as he turned back and saw that the Nine-Tails had completely disappeared from view. "Minato, that bastard. Just what has he done?"

* * *

"Is this really necessary?!" Omegon said as he was pushed up the stairs to the Hokage's office. The brothers had been taken from their crash site to the nearby settlement. The settlement looked as if an ork raid had taken place. The brothers could feel the shock and sadness come off the soldiers, but they impressively didn't show it. As they walked through the village, they saw that many were too busy in administering relief aid and the very start of repairs. When they had reached the circular building at the very back of the settlement, they had been handed over to some less Black Ops looking soldiers.

"Yes, you guys gave the Anbu some trouble, so you need to be under restraint." The Jōnin said, unhappy having to escort the two massive prisoners.

"So that's what you call those masked men, Anbu… is that an acronym or something?" Alpharius asked trying to learn as much as he could.

"It's better than Alpha Legion brother."

"Hey! It's a simple name that also conveys the meaning of…"

"Both of you shut up!" The second Jōnin snapped, still recovering from the day.

"We're here." The first Jōnin said as he opened the doors to the Hokage's office. "Lord Hokage we have brought you the prisoners found by the Anbu." The two brothers ducked under the doorway and entered the office.

"Ah yes, bring them… in. My you two are big." The Hokage said as he saw the two giants that just came into his office. The room remained silent for more than a few minutes. "You two have names?" the Hokage said in trying to break the tension. He was not happy to be dealing with this so soon after the Nine-tails attack. He had just finished coming back from a meeting in which he was brought out of retirement and already the bane that was paperwork was coming in. He was needed now more than ever, and he couldn't be bothered by two strangers.

"I'm Alpharius, and this is my brother Omegon, are you the leader of this settlement?" Alpharius scanned the man, he reminded him of some of the older Administratum heads, but at the same time, he could tell the man could hold his own in battle.

"I am the Hokage, yes, but I would not use the word leader as I think you do."

"Is that so, well what do you intend with us if I may ask?" Alpharius asked, inside he was quite relieved that the leader of the first settlement they encountered seemed to be competent, it would have been so easy for them to find themselves in the clutches of some power hungry warlord.

"That depends, from the reports I have read it would seem that you two were able to infiltrate our lands perfectly, and yet you two seem to know very little of the ways of the world." The Hokage had enough on his plate, he didn't need spies. But he knew that was unlikely, the attack was unexpected and random, the likelihood of one of the other villages knowing of this perfect opportunity for infiltration was small.

"Let's just say we're strangers in a strange land. We have no knowledge of this land's ways or rules. For example, the powers your men seem to have, it is completely foreign to us."

"Powers… you're talking about Ninjutsu?" The Hokage was surprised at this, he was under the impression that even the far off lands at the very least knew of Ninjutsu in some form. Even nations like the Land of Iron with no shinobi knew about Ninjutsu even if they didn't use it.

"Yes that, we have never seen anything like it."

"Psykers, brother," Omegon interjected.

"Oh yes, the only thing close to it are psykers, beings that can change reality but are hunted by very unsavory being from the nonmaterial world that can possess said psykers," Alpharius said returning to the conversion.

"How interesting, no knowledge of jutsu. Just how did you come to this land without anyone noticing you or you learning of jutsu before meeting my men?"

"We arrived in a… vessel that can fly through the sky but we lost control over the vessel, and we drifted through the skies for many months. The vessel finally lost power and fell, crashing where you found us." The Hokage didn't like this answer very much, he thought about bringing in a Yamanaka to probe their mind but could instantly tell that it would be a fruitless endeavor, it was clear that these men held strong minds.

"And the reports say you spoke of an artifact?"

"Yes, the Iron star of Horus. It has very… chaotic properties. It is essential that we find it." Alpharius had the hope that they might be able to find the Star, and leave before anyone might ever be tainted by Chaos.

"Why?"

"If anyone so much as touches the thing they'll… well, let's just say it's not pretty." Omegon cryptically enough to convey a meaning of danger.

"You're not giving me much." The Hokage understood the message, but he needed more to trust complete strangers from the sky.

"Think of the most forbidden and taboo thing you can think, multiply it by about ten, and then put that into a person's soul. Then you might just start to get an idea." Omegon said with a bit more sass than his brother thought necessary.

"That is a scary thought, and do you know where this Iron Star is?" They still had yet to give hard facts, but the way they spoke was one of conviction and urgency. So the aged Hokage would trust them for now.

"That's a good question. Vector?" Alpharius asked before turning to the side.

"Sir?" Vector said as he appeared next to Alpharius shocking the Hokage and his men.

"Where is the artifact?" Alpharius asked ignoring the looks of shock and confusion on the surrounding men's faces.

"Scanning…"

"And who is this new stranger?" The Hokage said as he regained his composure.

"This is Vector, a computer AI link to me and my brother's consciousness, it works as many tools in one," Alpharius answered, the Primarch knew that this world's tech level would only have the base theory of a AI but he wasn't in the mood to fully explain Vector to the man. He would have to leave that to another discussion.

"Fascinating, it would seem that you have powers beyond our understanding." The Hokage slightly joked as he observed the scene in front of him.

"Scanning complete… artifact is not found on the planet."

"What?!" The brother said tougher.

"Rescan, broaden scan parameters to anything with similar energy," Alpharius said not happy with this news and worried about what it could mean.

"Scanning… two sources found, one source is moving away from our current location at speeds only possible with a vehicle with equal power to a jet bike."

"And the second?"

"The second source is a newborn human within the current settlement." The room grew silent for several different reasons.

"Which one has the strongest energy?" Alpharius said grimly.

"The newborn human." Alpharius' eyes turned to the elderly Hokage and knew that he understood just who Vector was speaking of. Alpharius didn't want to jump to any conclusions, but this was looking worse every second that went by. Omegon was the first to voice the brothers' thoughts.

"From the look on your face Hokage, you seem to have an idea of just who Vector is talking about," Omegon said also noticing just how the Hokage was reacting to the news.

"It would seem I do." The Hokage said as he leaned back in his chair not sure what to do with the information.

"We will need to see the child," Alpharius said more severe than ever before. The nearby guards could feel the change in the air, that something had dramatically changed in the tone of the meeting. In that moment, the native humans could tell that before they had been subject to the whims of beings far above them… but now… those beings were done playing. The Hokage stood firm, keeping to his years of experience to hold him against the instinctual fear building inside of him.

"I'm not sure if I can grant that request, you two are…" Alpharius interrupted with breaking free from his restraints with little effort. Moving his arms apart like he had been giving a courtesy

"Things have changed drastically…" Alpharius said as he placed his fists on the desk while Omegon pinned the two guards in one move. "… We are on the verge of a new Avatar of Chaos, we will not mess around anymore. You will take us to the child, or we will destroy this speck of a village to find it." The respectful tone of Alpharius had completely disappeared.

"I would not underestimate the…"

"No, this is not about you or this village. We are beings far above you created by a man beyond you. You do not argue with your betters on things they know far more about. This is about things you can't possibly understand. Or to more accurate things that you should never understand. Now. Take. Us. To. The. Child." The Hokage could feel the weight behind the words spoken to him and could understand where they were coming from… well, the last half anyway. He knew that there were things in this world that could never be understood by mortal men and even worse than that there were secrets that should be forever buried never to be seen again.

"Very well, but first just what do you plan to do with the child?" The brothers could hear the closeness the man shared with the subject at hand. They quickly theorized a possible family connection, either direct blood relation or emotional one. Both situations had problems and uses.

"That all depends on the state of the child." Alpharius pulled back and relaxed while Omegon released the guards. "Now take us." The Hokage nodded and then looked at guards giving a sign to stand down. He then began to escort the brothers to the Uchiha compound. The brothers were too focused on their current task to even notice the current state of the village.

"We left the boy with a friend of the parents until we found a more permanent solution."

"We might end up being that brother." Omegon grimly said in High Gothic to his brother.

"Quiet!" Alpharius barked back in High Gothic. The Hokage looked back at the arguing brothers somewhat concerned with the fact that they were talking to each other in a different language. Likely to avoid him understanding what they were speaking about.

"Here we are." The Hokage said as he opened the door to the home the child was at. The three waited until the door finally opened.

"Lord Hokage what are you doing here? We are still handling the damage that… the…." Fugaku Uchiha said as the Hokage came in and was unable to finish his thought as he saw the size of two others with the Hokage. "And who have you brought with you?" Fugaku said as was surprised at the size of the brothers.

"We've come to see Naruto, I apologize for the sudden intrusion and for the strangers they have some concerns about the boy."

"I think the whole village has concerns… very well." The Hokage led the brothers to the child resting in a crib beside the Uchiha's own child.

"The boy correct?" Alpharius said as he looked over the babies.

"Yes."

"This is good, the boy is still human. Absolutely no mutation." Omegon said relaxing at the sight of a healthy baby boy. Small tuff of blond hair, pink flesh devoid of abnormal coloration, face lacking any extra features beyond small whisker like marks. Alpharius wouldn't call that a mutation but more of a birthmark.

"Mutation?" The Hokage said eyes widened at the idea of what Omegon implied.

"Mutation follows Chaos wherever it is, considering that the energy of the star came so strongly from this boy we should see something but we're not. Vector, scan the boy.'

"Yes sir, scanning…"

"You said on the way here that this boy has the Nail-Tails thing sealed within him," Alpharius said as Omegon picked the boy up.

"Yes, the boy's parents sacrificed themselves to seal away the Nine-Tails inside their son, does that have to do with this Chaos?" Chaos, that was something this village needed less. The Hokage could tell that they were using that word in a sense that it was a type of force in of itself rather than simple anarchy. But anything that would be named as such couldn't be good for the Leaf Village, particularly now after such a devastating attack.

"The last known location of the artifact was at the same location the Nine-Tails first appeared."

"That might explain a few things." The Hokage said as he remembered the strange behavior of the Fox. It didn't attack as the stories about it said it did, it was too random and when during the fight between it and the Fourth Hokage it fought with a crazed fury unheard of.

"But not everything. When we first crashed, the artifact was nearby, that means someone found it." Omegon said as he put the boy back. "But I doubt the star would make someone unleash this Nine-Tails, whoever found it was already planning to do just that and the star just used that as an opportunity."

"Does this star have a mind of its own?" It wouldn't be the first time an object had a malicious effect on people. But very few of those that the Hokage had knowledge of had intelligence on the level of a human.

"No, it has something of a will but not an active one. It tries to attach itself to anything that would be compatible as a host, it seems the massive power of the Nine-Tails tricked it into thinking that it would be a good host. But this pure Immaterium energy or chakra as you call it seems to repel the power of Chaos without destroying it. And if the Nine-Tails is made of this chakra, then the star was… overpowered is not the right word but the best I can do." Alpharius said, knowing just how important this was to the wider galaxy.

"I agree brother, Vector have you finished scanning?"

"Yes, the sealing spell placed on the boy is holding the power of the Iron Star of Horus. The boy's soul has no corruption of Chaos and is not showing any sign of doing so."

"Just what sort of power are we talking about?" Omegon said worried about just what that could mean.

"Currently sealed within the boy is about a third of the estimated power of the Chaos gods." The room grew silent save the small sounds from the children in the cribs.

"What did you say Vector?" Alpharius slowly asked, genuinely shocked. Shadows of the past flew over Alpharius' eyes. This had only happened in any capacity once before. That the power of Chaos Undivided was held in a single body. Sure, there were champions of Chaos Undivided, but only once had they been given a pure vessel, Horus Lupercal.

"You heard him, brother, the boy has the Chaos Gods in him."

"What does this mean?" The Hokage questioned understanding the terror in the brothers. They were now speaking of gods, this was certainly different than before.

"I don't know, taking everything we've seen here, my brother and I will need to discuss this." Alpharius looked down at the small boy, his hand slowly going to the crib. Before it moved past the bars of the crib, he threw the thoughts that were in his head away and grabbed the bar instead. " _This is a child… and I am not my brothers_."


	2. Chapter 2

" **Where am I**?" Khorne said as his mind came back from the haze. The blood god's mind felt wrong, less of itself. He wasn't the smartest or best at workings of the warp, but even he had a basic understanding of himself. He was not in his throne of uncountable skulls,, the eternal rain of blood was not dripping from his brow. " **What happened?** " Khorne reached out only to be stopped by iron bars. " **What! What is this!** " He! The strongest of the Ruinous Powers was confined!

" **It's about time you woke up,** " Tzeentch said not appreciating the loudness of the blood god. The God of Sorcery did not need the manic yelling of the bloodthirsty imbecilic god. Tzeentch shared its anger at their circumstances however it had the wit and forethought not to outwardly show it.

" **Tzeentch! Where are you bastard!** " Khorne yelled out into shadows. He hated Tzeentch's games, all he wanted was a straight up fight. That was what Khorne was made of, a direct hatred. No sneaking around or scheming, just a brawl with only one bloody survivor.

" **In my own cell, next to yours**." Tzeentch sighed, it would now need to deal with this level of stupidity up close and personal until this mess was done and over with. And from its initial glances… that could be awhile.

" **What, so this isn't your doing**?" Khorne said as he calmed at the news that even Tzeentch was locked up. It was also a bit funny to think about. Given that Tzeentch was usually the one that trapped people.

" **No, it isn't**."

" **Oh** …" Khorne looked through the bars to see three other cells and a large open door all set to a star pattern with a walled hole in the floor and an open hole in the ceiling above the one in the floor. " **Just where are we**?"

" **Sealed away in a human**." A more feminine voice said from the cell across Khorne.

" **Even the whore is here**!" Khorne was more happy than shocked. Seeing his most hated rival locked up made his own imprisonment tolerable. He now knew all he had to do to better was see the soft frilly perverted ass of Slaanesh behind bars it didn't create.

" **We are all here, the Plague Father is still asleep** ," Slaanesh said from its cell. " **We are trapped, entombed, ensnared, confined… how representable**." Slaanesh listed off in its silky alluring voice, under it however it was seething. It was never the one to submit, it dominated all and everything. It was never meant to be placed in this role.

" **The temptress is right, we have been sealed**."

" **If we have been sealed then how is it that we are locked up like this**!" Khorne raged behind the bars of his cell. Khorne didn't know how it worked, but this was nothing like what he thought being sealed would be like. He had always thought it was a bit more… roomy.

" **This seal is unlike anything I've seen before, it resists our power and binds us to this place,** " Tzeentch said as it came up to the bars, a tentacle came out from the shadow and wrapped around one of the metal rods that kept it in. The power that composed the bars was rejecting its very touch, a feeling of bile and scorn come off of the bars in response to Tzeentch furthering its push into its makeup.

" **And we can't influence the soul, it is made the same energy as this spell** ," Slaanesh said as it also felt out the energies confining them. Finding much the same thing Tzeentch did. " **There is no way out**."

" **What! I will not just sit here waiting to die off**!" Khorne would not die in such pathetic way. He belonged on the field of battle, corpses and ruined ground surrounding him. Not chained to some unknown being waiting to starve to death.

" **You don't have to worry about that. We have a small connection to the warp but its only enough for us to live**."

" **Is there anything we can do**?!"

" **Perhaps, ever since I woke up I felt the spell slowly weaken, it won't weaken enough for us to leave but maybe we can influence the human we inhabit** ," Tzeentch said as it moved back.

" **How long**?" Khorne asked still very angered.

A

"Ten years, it will be ten years when Naruto will be starting to feel the effects of Chaos influence," Alpharius said as he looked out at the crowd of people demanding the blood of the boy. One of the servants at the Uchiha compound had overheard them talking. Thankfully nothing about Chaos but about the fact that it was where the boy, Naruto was. He rallied the people to the compound, and so they had to move him to the Hokage office until they were made to see reason.

That had made the Primarchs laugh. Humans did not see reason when angered or suffering from grief. The Hokage was also making things difficult by deciding to keep the boy's parentage a secret. The reasons behind such a choice were… understandable but they did not make the current situation easy. Apparently, the neighboring village had a grudge against the boy's father and the news that he had a child would likely mean war. It was a choice of short-term versus long term. The decision of long-term was the wise move, but now all the boy was to the people was the container for the cause of their suffering and not their hero's son.

"And what effects might that be?" The Hokage asked. He had just come from the crowd. It did not go well. It, in fact, went so bad that he had to threaten to use lethal force if the mob did not calm down. So they did… until he left.

"Unknown at this time. But seeing as how the seal keeps the gods' power in check we don't see it being that much at first. After all… one must always willingly give themselves to Chaos. Chaos can influence and tempt you, but your soul is your soul." Alpharius stated as he moved away from the window. "The issue of Chaos isn't what is important. The boy is going to need to be watched for safety's sake if nothing else."

"I know… I'm sure that this bloodlust is just the initial reaction. They will come to understand once time has healed their wounds." The Hokage said, but Alpharius didn't like the sound of that, no, people did not forget things like this when there was an object or person to remind them of it. What Alpharius wanted to do was take the boy from the village and raise him as he needed to be. But that was not an option. The Hokage explained that these jinchūriki were supposed to be powerful deterrents to war, and the loss of this village's own jinchūriki would not be favorable. But Alpharius and his brother who was currently going over the salvage of their ship were strangers in this land. They had very little information on this planet and its people and most importantly this strange Warp Field that surrounded the planet. And there was that other warp signature that had escaped.

Alpharius sighed… they had two options stay with Naruto or leave him. They both had their downsides, staying with the boy would allow them to monitor him more closely and if the mob outside was anything to go by… they could protect him. However, Alpharius knew that staying in one place was not the best way to learn about a new world, even if they had a wealth of knowledge it would still be limited to one point of view and could have critical gaps. Also, the Primarchs needed to try and track down the second person affected by Chaos, that task couldn't be ignored.

"Are you sure you can keep the boy safe?"

"The boys' parents were like family to me, I would rather die than let harm come to him. It is still my duty to protect this village even from themselves. And Naruto is part of this village now, so I will always make sure he is safe." Alpharius digested these words, they were said with conviction but contradicted themselves. He will protect Naruto but at the same time, he would the village. This meant he would likely take steps to prevent the outright attack and direct public attacks, but there was a lot of room for the people to take matters into their hands.

"Very well," Alpharius said as he started for the door. "Then we will leave you with him. But we will return nine years." Before the Hokage could speak the giant man was gone. The Hokage was surprised, he did not sense the least bit of Chakra being used.

* * *

Five Years later.

Sarutobi was currently going over the latest report on just what was happening in the orphanage that Naruto was presently in. He had Anbu watching it since the second time he had found Naruto passed out from hunger in an alley somewhere in the village. He had tired, that was the truth. He had tried over and over again to help the village see past the monster. Who knows what might happen if they learned about Naruto's other guests.

He pushed such thoughts away as they did not help him now. The Brothers had been understandably tight-lipped when it came to that subject and what they did say only made him want to know less.

But now… he had very few options left. The abuse Naruto faced had become staggering. The problem was that it was happening under his own men's watch and they did nothing to stop it. Sarutobi tried many times to root out those that did so but had only found a few.

The aged Hokage sighed as he pulled over another pile of reports that needed to be combed through. But before he could take the first report, he looked up to see someone he had not expected to see.

"You failed," Alpharius stated with a look that Sarutobi had given his own students many times before.

"Yes… spectacularly so." Sarutobi knew this fact very well and would not hide it.

"My Brother and I were taking a rest in a local inn and overheard a merchant that had stopped by in your village talk about how he had seen a mob chasing a small blond boy during a festival." The Primarch growled. "Do you want the boy to serve the Gods his soul on a silver platter?!"

"No… I have done as much as I am able to… I have even started arresting anyone that comes within ten feet of Naruto on that particular day. It is during that time that the people seem to be the boldest." Sarutobi could feel the anger wash out from the giant. Never before had the Hokage felt so weak and small when compared to this man.

"My brother and I are taking him from this place. We will not allow for any chances for the Gods' power to take hold of his soul." Alpharius stated coldly before turning to walk out.

"No!" Sarutobi exclaimed as he reached out. "I promised the boy's parents that one day he would be seen as a hero to this village. That was Naruto's father's final wish. Please… allow him to stay. You may even become his guardians if you feel it to be necessary." The giant turned his head back, Sarutobi could feel every inch of his being examined and analyzed by the man.

"You will provide lodging, money, and legal status to my brother and I. You will allow us to raise him as we see fit." Sarutobi fell back in his chair, relief flowing over him.

"Of course… I'll get started right away on the…"

"I'm not finished." Alpharius interrupted. "You will also grant myself and my brother complete immunity to your laws. Be assured that we will not abuse this. It is merely a precaution. We also will have access to all the boy's records as well as any family ones."

"Very well…" The Hokage sighed, these requests were not going to be easy to accomplish. Alpharius and Omegon were both complete enigmas to the Civilian and Clan councils, both had been informed that Naruto had been given two guardians that would return at some time. Many of the councils had… _requested_ … that they be told who just were these men, but Sarutobi said that they were two that were experts in Naruto's situation. That had actually made the people on the councils happy, the called the idea genius, but Sarutobi had a feeling that they weren't exactly correct on the two guardians purpose. The Hokage assumed that the leaders of the village's council thought Alpharius and Omegon were there to keep Naruto down and out of sight rather than what they actually were to do. But now… this request of immunity from legal action against them suggested against what the council had hoped for.

"Also… in the next few days, the people in charge of the orphanage Naruto is at will be having suddenly… very bad days that might result in them ending up in very sorry states. They are warnings to what will happen when you piss off **Thee** Masters of Lies and Conspires." And like that, Alpharius was gone.

* * *

Naruto was hiding under the stairs again. The other kids had started another crusade on him, and he was just waiting it out. His eyes sullen and face blank. He would have been crying, but that just gave him away, he had learned that the hard way.

It had been this way for as long as he could remember. He had lived in the orphanage since he was a baby. But living wasn't the right word for it, and Naruto didn't know that many words. Naruto had only learned to talk by listening in on the conversations of other people and figuring out just what each word meant.

The other kids at the orphanage had been better than the adults, the adults hated Naruto, but at least the other kids just ignored him and even played with him when the adults weren't around. But that had changed in the last month. A new kid had been dropped off. She was a few years older than Naruto and was undoubtedly bigger. And Naruto had made the mistake of pointing that out when she arrived, and from that day the girl had made it her mission to make Naruto's existence a living hell.

"There you are freak!" Naruto panicked as he was discovered and tried moving back further into the already cramped crawl space. But his efforts were in vain as he was soon dragged out and into the next room. He saw that the adults had clearly seen what was happening and wasn't surprised when they didn't come to his aid. They never did before why would this time be any different.

He was dragged into another room filled with the other kids, most had faces of unease and worry, but some had smiles. Those were the ones that had come to like the idea of someone to take their aggression out on. And standing in the middle was Ririko Kawada, the so-called leader of the Let's beat on Naruto Club. Naruto couldn't understand why she hated him so much, he had just pointed out that she was the biggest girl he had ever seen.

Inside the boy, four entities groaned at his stupidity and one also didn't understand why but didn't really care. They knew that all he had done with that comment was make him the target of her anger at the sudden loss of her parents.

"About time we found you freak. Now you're going to get it!" Once again the entities inside Naruto groaned but this time at the lack of originality to the girl's words.

Naruto didn't respond, he had learned that anything he would say would just cause his tormentors to get even more vicious. One of the kids kicked him in the gut sending him to the floor though he was likely going to head there away ways from his hunger. They rarely feed him anymore. The beating continued for another ten minutes, but Naruto had just laid there taking it, he knew if he fought back at all then it would just go on longer. But then something changed. They all stopped halfway through the usual time they took and backed away. Naruto looked up, and his eyes widened at the sight of Ririko holding a kitchen knife. A few of the more enthusiastic kids now backed away and had changed to looks of worry and fear. To them, it was one thing to beat on the freak, but Ririko was taking things to far but couldn't say anything, after all... she was the one with the knife.

"Things have been fun, but I think we should take things to the next step. After all, the freak deser... quit looking at me like that!" Ririko kicked Naruto in the gut again. "You think you're so great because the Hokage comes to visit you. Well, that old man isn't here now." Ririko snapped and began moving to stab Naruto. And the sight of imminent danger caused something to click in the boy. And the next thing anyone knew was that Naruto was holding Ririko up against the wall with the knife in his hand and aimed at her gut. Naruto stopped before actually doing anything, but it was too late. The adults that had been watching the scene play out had all they needed and quickly came in. They shielded the other kids while one began dragging a limp Naruto out of the room.

Cold. Naruto felt cold. He had been thrown out of the orphanage for the sixth time. The last two times the old man Hokage had forced the place to take him back. But he wasn't sure if he would that again, no this time they had something on him. Naruto gripped the snow-covered dirt beneath his hand.

" _Why did they have to throw me out in the winter. I didn't even do anything this time, it was all Ririko. The old man even said that as long as I behave that they wouldn't kick me out. I did my best to stay good but... it wasn't my fault!_ "

Naruto tried standing back, but his body just couldn't move. The cold snow wasn't helping either. Naruto didn't even have the strength to see whose footsteps were coming closer. He thought it might be another angry villager coming to take their frustration out on him like the many times before. But he was surprised when he felt something warm fall on him. That helped he look up and see that he now had a wool blanket on him.

"You really are quite the softy brother." The voice was low and stronger than any other Naruto had ever heard before.

"Shut up." Another identical voice responded before Naruto felt like someone was picking him up. "The kid is half dead and freezing." The owner of the voice said as he gently threw Naruto over his shoulder. Naruto's vision faded to black as he watched the building that had given him shelter got further and further away.

* * *

The next thing Naruto knew he was in a bed. A real bed, with a blanket and a pillow and stuff. For longer than a minute he thought he really did die this time and finally went to some paradise away from all the angry people that wanted to hurt him. But then he looked out from the covers and saw a small apartment, not a palace made of chocolate.

"You're up, that's good." Naruto looked over at the sound of the voice, it was the same one he had heard before passing out. There were two huge men, one sitting back in a chair that was way too small for him and the other behind him. They were really huge, more massive than anyone Naruto had seen before. Two, they were looked really weird. They both wore black body suits, large combat boots, green with white trim scale armor. The one sitting in the chair had a blue vest zipped up, fingerless gloves, and a green scarf that went down to his thigh. The one behind the first had a blue greatcoat, a black bandana, and had a green sash around his chest. Other than that they looked exactly the same, even Naruto knew that meant that they were twins.

"Who… who are you?" Naruto asked as he lightly pulled back under the covers.

"My name is Alpharius, and this is my brother Omegon." The one in the chair said before pointing back to his brother. "I'm sorry to say that we are to blame for the suffering you have endured. You see we were supposed to take care of you when you were born… but we had thought the Hokage had things under control. We had other business to attend to and thought we could take care of it first and then come for you. But when we learned about what was happening to you… we came as soon as we could." Naruto didn't know how to feel. Angry, yes he felt outraged and in fact if it weren't for the fact he still felt so drained he would be yelling at the two of them. But right now he was in the softest bed he had ever been in and out of the cold, and it was because of them.

"Go back to sleep kid, we'll talk more in the morning." The other brother said before he and his brother left the apartment. Naruto was still confused by everything, but the idea of more sleep in this bed was too appealing to pass up.

* * *

" **That's Alpharius**!" Khorne bellowed as he slammed his mailed fist into the wall of the center well of their prison. " **I thought he fucking died! And what is Omegon doing Here**?!"

" **It appears that they are both alive and not where we thought them to be** ," Tzeentch said unhappily at being tricked by someone who was supposed to theirs.

" **Do you think he caused this**?" Nurgle gargled.

"N **o… but their presence does answer a few things, like how the Star of Horus found its way to this planet. Such a place would be the last place we would want the star**." Tzeentch said as he watched the image of the outside world. The image forming from the drops of water dropping from the hole in the ceiling changing color to show the desired image. " **The Alpha Legion has never truly been ours, we've known that for a long time. But to know that it was never ours is another thing**."

" **What are you talking about Tzeentch! The Alpha Legion fucks with the Imperium more than any of them**." Khorne said walking over to master of plans, the chains linking him back to his cell dragging behind him.

" **They do cause the Imperium strife but it's only surface damage at best, they keep the Imperium on higher alert more than anything**."

" **Can we get back to the issue at hand please!** " Slaanesh demanded. " **Alpharius and Omegon are going to beat us to him!** "

" **Unlikely, there is little they can do beyond telling the boy to ignore us… and the boy can never ignore us**." Tzeentch said as his mind returned to the image. " **The boys will train and teach our container, but they won't tell him about us. They likely know the fact we will be able to draw a connection to him around his tenth year of living. They wish to drive a wedge between him and us, but they lack the correct context to instill a fear of us. The situation is not favorable for them to directly tell him of us. He has been hated by the people of this village, and he doesn't know the reason behind this. If Alpharius and Omegon tell him of us, he will assume that we are the reason for his suffering**."

" **Wouldn't that be bad**?" Khorne bluntly put.

" **No… because that invites him to look for us. We are not known by this culture. He has no basis to hate us beyond Alpharius and Omegon's word. He will seek us out, and it is then that we fill his head with lies. The brothers know the outcome of that**."

" **So we are safe from them? That sounds too easy**." Nurgle said not happy with Tzeentch's somewhat optimistic outlook on this.

" ** _No, they will try to guide the boy down a path that is not favorable to us. But we have corrupted far more pious and far less simplistic_**." Tzeentch smiled from behind the darkness that hid his from behind the bars of his prison.

* * *

In the following weeks, major events happened. One was that Alpharius appeared before the Civilian and Clan council. And only Alpharius, the fact they were two people was something they planned on keeping to a select few people for the time being. They still had plans outside the village that required this. First, the non-shinobi members of the council all gulped at the sheer size of the two. Then… Alpharius decided to tell them what he thought of their treatment of Naruto.

"OF ALL THE IDIOTIC THINGS I HAVE EVER HEARD OF! THIS CHILD HOLDS SUCH MONSTROUS POWER, AND YOU FOOLS DECIDE TO POKE HIM WITH THE BIGGEST STICKS YOU COULD FIND! HATE! PAIN! AND SHUNNING! WAS IT YOUR GOAL TO OFFER HIM UP TO THE FIRST ENEMY THAT NOTICED THIS!" Alpharius continued to berate the entirety of the Leaf council. Only his size and natural intimidating aura of a Primarch kept them from shouting back at him. Not only that but it was hard to even think of yelling louder than the giant. Soon enough Alpharius finished and allowed for the mortal men before him to collect themselves from his yelling. Many members of the meeting soon began to protest his very presence in the room let alone his gall to speak to them like that only to shut up at the sight of a hydra being summoned to the room.

They all turned to the Hokage who was just smoking and ignoring the whole thing. Then many of them turned to Danzō, and he also ignored the whole thing. Mostly because he was far too cautious and curious to upset two new pieces to a game of politics of the Leaf. Once everyone had calmed down more or less, the hydra was sent away, and Alpharius began listing off the things they would be doing. No one liked any of it but kept quiet, the only thing keeping them in check was fear and the idea that with these two the demon child will be far more contained and hopefully out of sight. By the end of the whole thing, everyone begrudgingly agreed that Alpharius would handle Naruto. But the Primarch had noticed that the one called Danzō had remained quite silent throughout the whole thing, it was noteworthy due to the fact they knew his reputation and views on certain matters including Naruto.

The second event that had happened following Alpharius arriving in the village was more like a series of strange and confusing changes to a select few people's lives. These were the people that had mistreated Naruto, at first it was the various people who ran the orphanages Naruto had stayed at. They all within two weeks had their lives destroyed. One man's life had turned so bad that he ended up a gibbering wreck that continually ate his own excrement. While those that often hunted down Naruto and beat him had other problems arise, the wife suddenly has evidence of cheating whether it was true or not, gambling debts people never knew they had, pounds of drugs found in their homes, the list went on and on.

Lastly was the Primarchs and Naruto moving into the old apartment complex that they had acquired. It was small with three apartments above one very large one. Alpharius and Omegon took the bottom one as their own and Naruto was given his own above. The brothers thought this would be best as Alpharius enjoyed the quiet and Naruto would be spared the sight of a drunk Omegon.

* * *

Naruto slurped down another bowl of Ramen. He had never had anything this good, and it wasn't just because he hadn't eaten anything in days. It was still good even after he gotten full.

"I take it you like it?" Omegon said with a look of slight disgust and amusement.

"It is the best thing I ever had in my life!" Naruto cheered as he started another bowl. The chief nodding as if to say of course it is. Omegon had chosen this shop due to the fact the owners told him that it didn't matter who Naruto was as long as he enjoyed the food. Everywhere else Omegon asked tried very politely to say that they would not be serving Naruto anytime soon. Omegon had placed them on the three-tier system of plots the brothers would set up. Tier three was minor inconveniences, tier two was a real problem but not life-altering, and tier one was you're going to be eating shit real soon.

"Good, I glad to see you are enjoying yourself." The Primarch said as he looked down into his own bowl of Ramen. Naruto was just some kid, just like any other, and this world held so few problems compared to the wider galaxy. It should be no problem that kids have a good childhood. They weren't born on Hive Worlds were humans were so tightly pack together that death by trampling was a daily issue. This wasn't a Forge World where you were literally a number to the Tech-Priests. And it certainly wasn't a Death World where survival was never a guarantee any second let alone day. There was no reason for the brutality Naruto suffered beyond the people of this village's fear of what was in the boy. "Naruto… if you could… would want to leave the Leaf Village?" Omegon shot the owner of the shop a glare to stop any intervention, but to his surprise, the chief didn't make any motion to do so. Omegon looked back to the boy and saw him staring out the shop. Naruto hopped off the stool and walked out of the Ramen shop. Omegon placed the payment down and followed the boy out. Omegon found Naruto staring up at Hokage monument.

"You know who those guys are Omeegon?" Omegon held back the chuckle at the mispronunciation of his name, this was a five-year-old after all.

"Yes I do, they are the Hokage."

"I'm going to be one of them one day." That… had caught the Primarch off guard, a monumental achievement that few in the entire galaxy could claim to have done.

"Why? The people here treated you like sh… crap."

"Because one day I'm going to be someone that they have to look up to and respect. Someday I'm going to be Hokage and people will see me as someone important." Naruto looked back up when he heard Omegon laughing.

"Kid! I have no doubt in my mind you have the drive to do just that. But, remember what being Hokage means. It's not about being respected, that does come with the job, but that isn't the job."

"Well, what is the job." Naruto didn't understand, all the old man did was sit at his desk all day and have people bring him papers, and for some reason, people respected and loved him for that.

"It is a job of a leader, it means that each and every person in the village is under your care. Even if you don't like them, you must take care of them. You must because you have proven to be the best, and if you do people will sing your name in joy. The people of this village are precious to the Hokage, and something that defines a man is what that man does for the people that are precious to him." Omegon said with passion and fire that caused the young boy to be in awe of these words.

"That sounds so cool! One day I'm going to be Hokage and protect and care for all my precious people!" Naruto cheered as he jumped into the air only to be caught by Omegon.

"Oh yeah, you little pipsqueak! You better get training if you want to be able to do all that." Omegon laughed as Naruto thrashed around in his grip.

"Let me go! I will become Hokage and protect everyone! Believe it!"

"Oh, I sure I will… someday… just not today." Omegon laughed as he began walking home with the flailing Naruto still in hand.

* * *

Omegon walked down the steps to the massive archive of the Leaf Village. He had just come from putting the boy to sleep, telling him a story about his brother Fulgrim saved his homeland from poverty and turned them all into cissy art loving pansies. Naruto enjoyed Omegon's opinion on his most _cultured_ brother.

And now the two were going over the village records that concerned their charge. It was the dead of night, and no one but them and their ANBU guards was in the entire building. Even though they had been granted all access to anything that concerned Naruto many other things were off limits and as such the ANBU needed to make sure the brothers kept to just the Uzumaki records… what little there were.

"So how goes the great search brother?" Omegon said as he sat across from his brother, his speech high gothic so their conversation would stay between just them.

"Someone tried very hard to hide what we are looking for. But they never took into account that someone of a higher mind might go looking through these records." Alpharius chuckled that last part. "On his father's side…" Alpharius turned over a book for his brother to read. "… he has little even before someone meddled. His father, a clanless orphan, only gaining any real wealth after the last international conflict and his promotion to the Hokage. Beyond an estate somewhere in the village that even I have yet to pinpoint, everything has been liquidated and sold off. And the legality of this action is shaky at best."

"That's both good and bad. If we can prove this, it will get us leverage over the council who certainly knew of this and likely profited from it. But at the same time… I don't see what we can use it for beyond shaming them with any future political ammunition."

"Just wait for brother, while it may appear a Hokage father is the most… attentive… part of the boy's heritage. But it his maternal side that has me planning." That got Omegon smiling, it was Omegon that came up with short-term plans while his brother had the long-term schemes that made the Brothers the masters of lies and conspires. "She… is not clanless. The Uzumaki clan is all but extinct I had Vector do a long-range Bio-scan, with the broadest acceptable range there are, about two hundred and eighty-three people within the reachable lands that share enough genetic markers to classify them as Uzumaki. But… the problem is that both legally and genetically… only six could be true Uzumaki. Everyone else is about a few generations too late to share any traits that would be recognized in the framework of village laws. As well their Shinobi bloodlines, only these six hold the natural affinity for seals and stronger Chakra Coils that would recognize them as Uzumaki."

"Six people does not a clan make brother."

"Not yet but… but with careful breeding practices, Six can be enough to restore the clan." That made Omegon start laughing.

"I still can't believe this world has a legal framework for legal harems!" Omegon loudly laughed. "Even in the entirety of the Imperium that is rare!" It wasn't the idea of harems that was rare but the fact there was a recognized legal practice. It made sense for this world as there were valuable bloodlines that could go out with the loss of a single person.

"Enough brother." Alpharius sighed. "What my plan is… is we restore the Uzumaki Clan. A Clan is a political origination that we can work with. Not only that, but it will give the boy more reason to resist the Gods if we give him a status quo that will fight to protect then the promise of change will be unavailable to the gods."

"But again, six people does not a clan make brother."

"But it's enough to reform a clan. We can fill out the numbers with allies, smaller clans under our banner, and unique people in service to the clan. Regardless, these six if brought together can be the start of a clan, and that will be something for the boy to hold on to."

"And just who are these other Uzumaki?"

"Two females and three males. The two of the females are both around Naruto's age. The first male is a baby, second is in early teens, and the other is about a decade older than the boy."

"We want the boy to be the head of the clan, not any of the other males."

"His status as a Jinchūriki will help, in power versus power, Naruto would win. But even with the small numbers, we will have to deal with, we can use the massive missing wealth on his father's side to get the village to hand over capital we would need to set up a proper Clan. Land best of all."

"I see…this is the start of your political plans," Omegon said as he kicked his feet on the table. "You handle that, I'll just go along and kick ass and kill people."

* * *

The next few days blurred by as the brothers began teaching Naruto essential life lessons, reading, writing, manners, things that all children should be taught. Once Naruto got the basics down he refused to learn beyond that, saying he had learned enough and was ready to start training to become Hokage.

Omegon would end up chasing Naruto around the apartment building trying to get him to sit and listen to his brother's academic lessons. This had taken up so much of the brother's time that had yet to properly move into the building.

Alpharius walked through the door of his and his brother's apartment. His brother currently unpacking the few personal items they had brought. Much their stuff from the wreckage of their ship had been stored away in a secret location that only the Hokage knew about so that he could check on every now and then.

"Naruto is asleep," Alpharius said as he sat back in an old dirty couch that they had found. "He was fine all day once you tied him down, how was the rest of your day?"

"I found a cave network that would be fuckin' perfect for what we need," Omegon said as he looked into the eyes of a helmet that had belonged to one of their Gene-sons. The Primarch brothers had decided that this apartment building was not nearly what they needed. No, they needed a place secluded and away from any prying eyes.

"Sounds good, once we get it set up, we can put in a teleporter beacon here."

"Yeah… I'm sure this is in range. But there is something more important that second home. We have plans beyond this village that can not be changed."

"Yes… but we aren't leaving the boy here on his own. we do that once without good reason, and he'll never trust us again."

"Which is why it is a good thing there are two of us," Alpharius said with a smile.

"I suppose it is."


	3. Chapter 3

In the weeks that followed, Omegon left Naruto and his brother to continue the work the Primarchs had been on before their return to the Leaf village. Naruto was sad to see the more fun one of the two go but was happy that he still had at least one person around that stood up for him- even if Alpharius was rarely around. Most days for Naruto were spent at home with a few days where Alpharius had him join as he walked through the village sprinkled in.

Alpharius was received with mixed reactions from the people of the Leaf. Many knew that he was in charge of Naruto and most saw it as a good thing… at first. Many thought it was Alpharius' job to protect them from Naruto, but once they saw Naruto following him around the village, many had their doubts. Most took it as Alpharius keeping a close eye on Naruto, due to the Primarch's more stoic nature.

This all was of course by his design. He was a Primarch after all. He had quickly manipulated the population into thinking he was on their side. It wasn't hard, as only about twenty percent of the village honestly hated Naruto. The rest just followed on due to the still fresh attack, so it was easy to get on the right side of the population by just not stopping them from glaring at Naruto, but he would intervene at the first sign of threat.

But today, Alpharius was meeting with the heads of the various heads of Clans. Despite the rocky start the brothers created at that first council meeting, many of the Clans were willing to meet with Alpharius. A few did so because they agreed with much of what Alpharius had said (yelled) and others wanted to gauge the new piece in the goings on of the village.

The meeting with the Aburame clan went well. The head was level-headed, and the two enjoyed a friendly conversation on the ecosystem of the Leaf Village. The discussions with the Yamanaka went well with Alpharius complimenting them on the impressive variety of flowers they had in their shop. Alpharius felt the meetings between the Akimichi and Inuzuka clans went well, but he felt Omegon would be better served as the go-between with them. The final three were the only of any real note.

* * *

Hiashi eyed the giant across from him. He kept a composed and dignified posture; he was respectful and hadn't shown a few unfavorable traits. He had always heard the rumors, both from inside the inner politics of the Leaf Village and the ones that trickled in from the wider world about the man named Alpharius Omegon, a champion of contradiction and mystery. Truly the legends that formed in the short years had painted a very vague picture, but they all described him as a giant among the ordinary men, and he had a distinctive tattoo of a red snake-like creature on the right side of his face. But it was different to hear than to see, all of the Hyūga knew that. He was surprised to see the man himself at that council meeting, while he preferred not to think of the so-called demon child it was still something that he knew must be handled with care. And so far this man had impressed Hiashi, not many could put the members of the Civilian Council in their place like he had.

"Is something wrong?" His voice was unnaturally low and deep. It was a voice that meant to be heard and heeded. Hiashi could clearly imagine his booming voice giving a rousing speech on the eve of battle.

"No... it's nothing." Hiashi quickly collected his thoughts. "I am glad that you have taken the time to meet with the clan leaders, it shows that understand how things in this world work." Hiashi had heard the rumors that something otherworldly had made its way in the Hokage's pocket on that dreadful night. And now he knew what that something was, he had very little evidence, but the signs pointed to this and Hiashi wasn't the type of man to ignore such things.

"Indeed, nobles and royalty are nothing new to me," Alpharius replied before taking a sip of tea. It was quite good. "I have seen many systems fall and rise- castes, class, clans, and more. All have a top and bottom, there is nothing wrong with it though. I believe so long as all benefit from the current system in some way then why change it, as doing so often involves rather costly and horrific transition periods."

"Well said. It seems that you are far better the man that people have started to think you are." Hiashi calmly acknowledged before taking a sip of his own tea. "The legends of your deeds certainly do you very little credit in the way of your sensibilities. But I hear that you are here to take charge of... the boy." A slight scowl escaped Hiashi's control. Alpharius inwardly smiled, the legends of them were just starting. The name Alpharius Omegon would soon be on the lips of every noble and commoner in every land.

"Yes... the Hokage has helped my brother and me..." On the side Alpharius smiled, people always reacted to the news that there were, in fact, two of them. In this case, it was understanding, as the clan leader must have just understood how Alpharius and Omegon could be in two places at once as part of their legend was that they would suddenly appear in one part of the world and the next day they would be in another. "... and we wanted to repay that kindness by helping him with this."

"I can understand a man wanting to repay a debt. I myself still have a few that I would like to see paid before the day comes I am unable to do so."

"Thinking about the end more than usual? It's understandable, as those in power lead stressful lives and often think about their lives in a dour light."

"It is not so much my death I think about but what will happen after. But this is hardly something to speak about in our first meeting." Hiashi stated as he stood up, followed by Alpharius. "I thank you for coming to see me, I hope that your mission to the village goes smoothly." The two men bowed to each other before Alpharius left the room hiding a small smile. He had learned much about this man.

* * *

Omegon hated pulling his punches, but the Primarch was a Primarch, and if he didn't then he might kill one of these guys. The giant man ducked under a left kick from his opponent but took a face hit knocking him back a bit. Omegon spat out a small glob of blood down on the dirt fighting ring he and his opponent were fighting on.

"Come on big man, don't tell me that's all you got?" Omegon smiled at the mocking. He liked these guys. Omegon was currently hunting down one of the leads they had in the other Chaos signature. He had tracked amassing of Chaos energy to this bandit group. So far he had yet to see anything of merit regarding Chaos, but something felt foul about the lands.

"Not even close…" Omegon smugly replied as he strode forth back into the fight.

* * *

Shikaku Nara watched the player across from him intently, he had never before seen such tactics and stratagems. The Nara clan head allowed for a rare smirk to form as he felt that for the first time in a long time he found himself worrying that he might lose

Alpharius watched the match between father and son with a bit of nostalgia. It was like when father and Guilliman played war games, although there was a severe lack of artillery shells and las-fire to make the moment perfect to Alpharius original memories.

"So… you have taken responsibility of Naruto Uzumaki." Shikaku lazily stated, his eyes never leaving the board in front of him.

"That is correct," Alpharius answered clearly. Shikaku didn't respond at first, then he moved one of his pieces that caused his son to glare at the board.

"I do have wonder just why the Hokage seems to trust a complete stranger with a task such as this. But considering how non-strangers would do… I see the point in bringing in outside help."

"Interesting… you seem concerned about the boy."

"Why wouldn't I? He's a child. It doesn't matter the circumstances that people seemed to be dragged into this. I hope that you won't be scared off by the village." Alpharius laughed at that.

" _Please… they have nothing on the hell I've seen_." Alpharius thought to himself. "But if you feel that way, perhaps we could arrange for Naruto and your son to meet…" Alpharius expected a reaction from said child, but there was none. " _This one could give Dorn a run for his money_."

"That would be good for the kid, and maybe I can use this as an excuse to get my son out and about instead of just watching clouds all day." The man said this, but the enjoyment of said activity was one he shared with his son.

* * *

The last meeting was with the head of the Uchiha clan. Alpharius had strolled through the Uchiha compound peacefully, with no sign of threat. And yet, all he received were looks of suspicion and even hostility. Granted he hadn't made the best showing of himself in the council meeting, but even so, the word should have spread that he was meeting with Clan leaders and as such, it should be expected that he meet with the most prominent Clan.

They were like an open book to the Primarch. He had seen their type many times before. From the nobles of Hive Spires to Death World warrior clans currently on top, they all held this arrogance to them that very few times could be match by another. Alpharius soon came to the home that he had once visited before five years ago. It was the eldest, their son, that greeted him.

Itachi Uchiha was a boy Alpharius would have loved to have inducted into his legion. He was smart and powerful and had all the qualities the Alpha Legion looked for, but Alpharius could tell that the teen feared him. Itachi didn't fear him for the other, more mundane reasons others in this village had come to fear the Primarch, but because Alpharius was something the boy had yet figure out. Alpharius was a mystery that he couldn't solve.

Itachi led Alpharius through the house to his father's office space. When Alpharius entered the room, Fugaku Uchiha allowed his emotions surrounding the man out in full. He didn't state them out loud, but the look on his face told everything. The man did not like the appearance of Alpharius in the village at all. Not because he would be taking care of Naruto but that indeed weighed in on that, but it was mostly because Alpharius was a factor he couldn't predict nor control.

Alpharius and the Uchiha head sat in a bit of silence, the only sound coming from the occasional sips of tea and to Fugaku's growing unnerving feeling they only ever came from him. Every time the giant man took a sip there was no sound yet the Uchiha's trained eyes could tell the amount of liquid in the cup was indeed lowering. In the end, it was Alpharius that spoke first.

"Your clan certainly is impressive, I have only ever seen a few like it in my travels." The Uchiha took that as an insult. To him, and the rest of the clan there were none like the Uchiha anywhere- they were the greatest. That was a fact to him.

"And where might you have seen others?" Fugaku said trying to find a way to prove the man wrong.

"In places unreachable to the people of these lands. Places that make the issues of this village seem so small in comparison." Alpharius smiled. He wasn't stated this outright, but the whole point of this meeting was to mock and warn the proud clan. The Primarch continued before the man across started to rebuff such a statement. "I remember one such people, they were in a land that my home nation wanted for their own." That had Fugaku stop, as no one had been able to get any information out of the giant about his past and now he was giving it away freely. "My home nation is… was expanding an empire that knows itself to be the future of mankind. Last I heard though they have stopped expanding due to internal strife this story is not about them. Back in better days, the empire had twenty legions of men, and I was head of one. Each legion had a purpose. Mine was the infiltration and sabotage legion. We are the Shinobi of my homeland." Fugaku mentally scoffed at the idea. "But to my original story, there was a small nation that held land vital to the growth of my homeland, but the nation had a strong military- not stronger than the empire but enough to where it would have been costly to invade. So… they sent us. We quickly found that one of the Houses of the nation thought themselves above the rest and would likely plan a coup if they thought they would win." The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at this. "It was easy to infiltrate them and promise them all sorts of things- support, money, arms, and recognition in the empire. All lies, but they bought it. And so they fought their own kinsmen until both sides were so drained that all we did was march in and the campaign was finished. You see, it was their pride that was their downfall. They thought themselves above everyone else, and that pride blinded them to the outside."

"I think you should leave," Fugaku said dangerously.

"Your home or the village?" Alpharius mockingly asked before taking a sip of his tea. The Uchiha head just glared back at the Primarch. "Very well, thank you for the tea, but maybe next time leave out the poison. It gives the tea a bitter twist that I didn't enjoy." Alpharius stated before calmly leaving the room. Alpharius smirked as he left the Uchiha head in his study with a furious look on his face. If it was one thing, Alpharius hated it was those that pretended to be loyal but were anything but in their hearts. Alpharius was about to leave when he noticed the clan head's son and daughter in the training yard. He silently scanned the house. The father was still in his study and appeared to be doing work. Alpharius smiled as a plan began to form in his mind. He walked over to the yard, where the ten-year-old Itachi was playing a small game of tag with his sister, Satsuki.

It looked on the surface like Itachi was rather bored and even a little irritated by the activity, but Alpharius could tell with his superior mind and senses that the complete opposite was the truth. Itachi was one of those few that really had captured the Primarch's eye. He then focused on the girl. Though one might mistake her for Itachi's younger brother, her hair was short like a boy's, and she wasn't wearing regular young girl clothes. If by the information Alpharius had on her, it was likely that she was trying to emulate her older sibling.

The smile of enjoyment on the younger Uchiha's face vanished once she had noticed the Primarch's presence. Now it was one of confusion and caution. While Itachi maintained a normal blank look of indifference, Alpharius had caught the small flash of awe in his eyes.

"You're that newcomer watching over…" Itachi stopped himself before saying anything more in front of his sibling.

"Yes I am, I just came from a meeting with your father. It did not end as I hoped. I have heard good things about you Itachi Uchiha. I do hope will head a bit of wisdom that your father did not…" Alpharius was clearly speaking to Itachi, but both him and Satsuki were listening. "Pride is never worth extinction." At that Itachi reacted a little bit more clearly, but like before only for a flash of a second. "Have a good day you two." Alpharius finished before walking off leaving the older Itachi a bit of information to chew on.

* * *

One year later

Naruto, now six years old, was happy today. Today was the day he was joining the Academy. He was so excited that he was going to be a Ninja... someday. Then people were going to see him for more than whatever they saw. He never understood the harsh looks he always got every time he and Alpharius or Omegon went out into the village. He would get glares, but he noticed that only a few of them were towards his guardians. He really didn't understand why people would be mad at him, they were so awesome... a bit distant or annoying at times but Naruto was too young or naïve to notice.

It was snowing again. It was like that first day he met the brothers. Since that day, Naruto felt a bit better about himself, but not by much. He would hide it under a fake smile, loud comments, and lots of bravado. People had stopped going after him, but they still hated him, and even he could feel it.

Today was different. Today Naruto was walking around without a guard because now that he was in the Academy, and that meant that if someone attacked him, they would have to answer to the Hokage. They kinda did before, but now the Hokage had an official reason as to why he was protecting Naruto. Naruto was running through the trees happy with his new status when he saw some kids picking on a girl.

* * *

Omegon watched Naruto from the trees. He wanted to let the young boy have his freedom for the day. He was enjoying his admittance to the Academy, and the illusion of freedom from his guardian.

He then watched as Naruto walked over to a group of boys that were picking on a girl. Omegon knew the outcome of such an interaction and watched as it played out in front of him. It was one thing when someone from the village came looking for Naruto but another thing altogether when the boy picked his own fight. He needed to learn that he needs to rely on his own strength. Naruto seemed to understand this already, but the Primarch wasn't about to spoil that if it was true.

So he focused on the girl, and to his surprise, it was the Hyūga heiress. Omegon smiled at the little meeting between them. Not a year within their coming to this village in a more permanent fashion, they had saved this girl and her family from a kidnapping. The event was of little note. The Hidden Cloud Village had attempted to kidnap the girl but the kidnapper never even got past his hotel. Omegon had sniffed out the plot, and with a little mind-altering, the Cloud Shinobi thought he had finished his mission and returned home without the girl. His and his Brother's spies in the Cloud Village had informed them that the Raikage had punched the moron through a wall. Fun times for the Primarch. Now, he watched as his charge stood up for the girl, and then the bullies destroyed the scarf that his boring brother had made for Naruto while beating said boy up.

"Little brats," Omegon growled out quietly. The boys seemed satisfied and soon left the beaten Naruto and had completely forgotten about the young girl. The girl stayed and picked the destroyed scarf and waited for Naruto to wake back up. This turn of events got Omegon think and a very mischievous idea formed in the Primarch's mind. He quickly found the girl's caretaker and placed him under a Genjutsu knocking him out for a while. After putting the man in a safe place, he returned to the kids and found that Naruto had woken back up.

* * *

Hinata didn't know what to do. The boy had saved her from the bullies, but now he was knocked out. He didn't look that hurt, and in fact, he looked more like he was sleeping than anything. He had saved her, and he didn't cry when they called him names, and he didn't break down when they hit him. He had the courage she lacked to stand up for herself.

"Ummm... are you okay?" Hinata asked softly- it was barely more than a whisper. The blond boy didn't respond, but just before she was about to try again, he quickly sat back up with a dazed look in his blue eyes. Then he jumped back up and began yelling like they were still here before noticing that they had left. After the boy realized that he noticed that his scarf was missing and saw it in Hinata's hands. "Oh, I'm sorry but they..." She wasn't able to finish before the boy took the scarf.

"Hey, you jerks!" Naruto yelled in the direction he thought that the bullies had run off in. "This was a gift!" Naruto sighed and then looked down at the red scarf. It had been a gift from Alpharius when it had started snowing again. He said he made it for him, and it was the first time anyone ever made anything for him.

"Ummm... are you okay, I think you're bleeding?" Naruto heard this from behind him and began to turn back.

"Yeah, it's okay though. This happens a..." Naruto stopped when he saw the girl's eyes. Something deep down in him suddenly told him to pay attention, and for this moment he listened. They were pale and had no pupils, but still, it was the color that seemed to hit Naruto. "You have pretty eyes," Naruto said as he leaned in to look closer and yet at the same time not noticing that his comment caused the young girl to blush.

"Uh... thank you," Hinata said softly as she unknowingly blushed, as no one had ever said such a nice thing. Other members of the clan said nice things to her, but she could tell that they didn't mean it. She was the daughter of the head of the clan, and so people had always treated her differently. However, things had begun to change when her sister had been born.

"Well, what have we here." Naruto and Hinata turned to see Omegon stand behind the two of them. "Naruto, who's this?" Hinata had never seen anyone so big before in her life. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the smile on his guardian's face.

"I don't know. She was getting picked on by some jerks, and I came in and saved like this." Naruto began acting out the way he thought the whole thing should have gone down with Hinata quietly laughing at his antics.

"I see... well as a reward for doing such a good deed let's go get some Ichiraku Ramen. You're welcome to come too, girl." Omegon had been taking Naruto to the Ramen shop every time he returned from working outside the village, and it had become his and Naruto's place for the two of them. Alpharius was always the more stern figure in Naruto's life while Omegon had become the relief and occasional bad influence.

"Really?! all right! Oh, you're going to love Ichiraku Ramen." Naruto exclaimed as he began taking the confused and flustered Hyūga heiress towards Ichiraku. Somehow he always knew where it was from anywhere in the village. Omegon grinned at the sight. His brother may have found Naruto a friend in the Nara boy, but Omegon had found something far better.

* * *

Kakashi watched as Naruto, Omegon, and the Hyūga heiress all ate at the small Ramen shop. Omegon and Naruto were having a 'who can eat the most ramen' contest with Naruto having a continuous stream of noodles coming into his mouth and Omegon just dumping bowls into his giant jaw. Meanwhile, the small girl next to them was laughing at the silliness of it all.

It brought a smile to Kakashi's covered face to see Naruto happy like this. He was sure that his sensei was smiling down on the sense, laughing at it all.

"Boo!" Kakashi didn't respond to the Primarch's attempt at scaring him. "You are no fun at all."

"Huh… did you say something?" Kakashi said turning to the Primarch's shadow clone.

"Damnit! Why do you have to do that?!" Omegon complained Kakashi sighed. Omegon could be as bad as Guy sometimes. "Anyways…" The Primarch sighed before continuing on. "Are you really sure you want to leave the ANBU, as you won't be able to be Naruto guard anymore." Even though Alpharius and Omegon were the boy's guardians and didn't need any more help to guard Naruto, the Hokage had to have at least one ANBU guard on them at all times to keep the council to just grumble level instead of actual complaining.

"But if I'm on ANBU I can't be the boy's sensei."

"Ah! You sneaky bastard. But that is if the boy can graduate. He's still as dumb as rocks even with me and my brother helping him." Omegon and his brother had tried to teach Naruto in advance of the Academy, but they weren't exactly the best suited for teaching when they needed to exclude about ninety percent of what they normally would do as they wanted to make sure Naruto would live through it. They were able to teach him basic language, reading, and writing and even how to do so in low gothic. High gothic was completely beyond even people like Sarutobi, as it was a language meant to be taught from birth with much study and dedication. It was about the only thing Imperial Nobles actually worked hard at learning. " _But I guess that it is a good thing he so dumb, at least that means that Tzeentch isn't poking around in his head_."

* * *

Alpharius was currently speaking with some random noble in the Lightning Dynamo's palace. All around him was people of high birth and power enjoying the party celebrating the birthday of the Dynamo's third daughter.

Alpharius was attracting quite a bit of attention. He was never the same person when he went to these events, and it was only much later that people ever figured out that they had said something they shouldn't have to the legendary Alpharius Omegon- just as the woman he was speaking to just did.

The current noble he was speaking to was his target. This woman had bought a family heirloom from the Leaf that should have gone to Naruto. She couldn't stop talking about it, that she had something of the Fourth Hokage. But very soon the Primarch would return it back where it belonged. The Brothers had been collecting everything of note that had been sold off of Naruto's parents. Things that held special meaning or had a seal on them that was noteworthy would be collected and returned to growing vault in Naruto's name. Things that were just of monetary worth were found and either the people that had brought them there blackmailed with the information they had something that did not belong to them, or they were tracked to be later used as evidence against the corrupted men and women that had illegally sold them off.

Alpharius smiled at that rather poor taste joke the noblewoman had just told. It was something only Russ or Omegon would find funny. Alpharius would make sure that he paid extra attention to this one for making him hear such crude and terrible joke. Sometimes he envied his brother for taking the more brutish side of infiltration; at least gangsters and bandits often had a good sense of humor.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the first day of the Academy, and Naruto couldn't believe that he was actually going to become a Ninja… at least he was going to be training to be one. He was feeling so good that he was able to completely ignore the stares and whispers from the parents around him.

Omegon yawed in the early morning that the classes started at. He had gotten too used to the late nights and even later mornings. He was also a bit grumpy due to Naruto waking him up by jumping on the Primarch's bed, but he silently thanked his father that he had not brought anyone home that night.

"Quiet down boy… it's really early, and the sun is bright." Omegon grumbled as he pushed the hyperactive Naruto down a bit, as said boy tried to charge at the Primarch but couldn't push forward from the grip Omegon had on his head.

"Glad I'm not the only one who likes to sleep in." Omegon turned to see Shikaku Nara and his son with another boy walking up to them.

"Shikamaru! Chōji! Hey…" Naruto then turned around and began trying to run out from Omegon's grip on his friend but just ran in place creating a small dust cloud. Over the last few years, Shikamaru Nara had become the closest thing to a friend Naruto had, along with Chōji Akimichi who was right behind Shikamaru. As well as Hinata Hyūga- though the elders of her family did a good job at keeping the two from meeting on a regular basis- but every now and then Naruto and the Brothers would stage temporary breakouts allowing Hinata brief escapes from her restrictive family. But now the Hyūga had little control if Naruto and Hinata met and talked at the Academy.

"Boy… stop, or you're going to hit someone." Omegon deadpanned before releasing Naruto to talk to his friends. Omegon glanced around to see the sneers and whispers, and he smiled at their unnecessary fear- not that Naruto wasn't a danger. No, he was a danger to all life in the galaxy, but that was the worst case scenario. Then again, Chaos has a tendency to bring out that in any event. But what they feared in Naruto was unfounded. They feared him because of the Nine-Tailed Fox, a being for all intents and purposes was massively under control. The seal that held it also held back power so great that it maddened billions of humans daily. Omegon looked back at the container of such power, as he was talking with friends and laughing like any happy child.

Omegon then took note of the other notables of this class. The hair of the Aburame clan was standing by his father while his mother fussed over his large coat. It was an unusual sight, to say the least, as both father and son were clearly not social people and preferred to be as quiet as they could while the mother was a much more sociable person. Then he took note of the Inuzuka hair and head, who shot him a feral grin that Omegon returned… he enjoyed the late night meetings they regularly had. Meanwhile, the boy next to her looked just about as excited as Naruto about his first day at the Academy.

And lastly, he noted the Uchiha heiress, though from her tomboyish look no one would notice the fact she was, in fact, a she. Said girl didn't look at all happy or excited as some of the other kids and Omegon knew why. He and his brother had begun paying extra attention to the head Uchiha family, which unlike the rest of the village that they just kept word of mouth and gossip records about, they actually bugged the Uchiha head family home with audio and video. This meant they knew the pressure Satsuki was facing. Not only was she stigmatized for her gender, which just caused her to act more like a boy in hopes of lessening the burden, but she also was apparently under the considerable shadow of her brother. So, while all the other kids were getting to know their new classmates, Satsuki Uchiha was all alone.

"Something to be used later…" Omegon mumbled as he looked down to check on his charge when he noticed something great. Naruto's face was slightly red, and he was every now and then looking off in the same direction. "Please… for the love of dad, please… be to the Hyūga kid…" Omegon prayed and then to his disappointment, it turned out to not be the case. He had tried his plan to manipulate Naruto and the girl together, but to his irritation, he was a dense as Adamantium. Omegon then looked over to where Naruto was occasionally looking and found a pink haired girl, not of any clan so civilian born. "Well at least I know he's starting to think about girls," Omegon mumbled before looking down at the kids. "Alright, you three get to class, boy… make sure to do your best. Hokage aren't people who only give partial effort." Naruto nodded vigorously before following the two other boys into the Academy.

* * *

" **Yay! He's starting to think about girls! What an early bloomer!"** Slaanesh cheered in her cell happily at this new piece of information.

" **Shut up whore! We don't need her, all we need is for him to find some dick to hate and then he'll come begging for the power to rip him to shreds!"** Khorne raged at the younger god.

" **Or better yet, he comes down with some succulent plague, and when he can no longer bare the pain…** " Nurgle gargled and then began laughing. Meanwhile Tzeentch just remained quiet, as he knew none of these foolish plans would work.

* * *

Omegon was walking back home after dropping off Naruto at the Academy. He was still getting a few glares, but then he noticed that a few were directed behind him. He smiled, never underestimate the effect of surrounding people reaction to you when you want to tail someone.

Omegon stood still, letting people come and go as they pleased around for what Vector counted to be an hour. It was around then that he felt his new shadow get even closer to him. He then smiled and quickly went through the hand signs of one of his favorite Jutsu. With a stomp to the ground, two slabs of earth rose from the ground and contained his tail.

"Earth style Slate Slab Trap." Omegon walked over to the caught shadow. She was around his mid-teens and had purple hair that would make a Slaaneshi follower jealous.

"Hey! Let me out of this stupid thing!" She demanded as she struggled to pull herself out of the trap.

"Nope… just who are…" Omegon stopped when he felt the hint of Chaos drift off her, but the source didn't feel like it came from her. Omegon looked the girl over and when he found what he was looking for he grabbed onto the girl's head and moved it to the side to get a better look at the seal on her neck. The girl yelling didn't help, but he ignored it. "Who did this to you?"

"Your boss." She spat out, clearly upset by the whole thing.

"My boss is lightyears away on a golden throne and is more than likely a skeleton by now." That got a very confused look on the girl's face. "Who the fuck are you talking about?"

"Orochimaru of course. You got snakes tattooed on your face… only one of his lackeys would say something as dumb as that." Omegon began sputtering in disbelief.

"This is not a snake!" Omegon roared pointing to the red tattoo on his face. "This is a hydra! Snakes are weak little creepy crawlies! Hydras are big strong and fearsome dragons! You cut the head off a snake, and it dies, you cut the head off a Hydra, and it grows two new heads!"

The giant man continued to defend his facial tattoo while Anko laughed at the man. She had been tailing and watching him for some time. While at first, she thought he was a spy for her former sensei, over the time of watching him she found out he was really cool. And it was funny seeing him all flustered over his biggest feature… besides his sheer size.

* * *

Mizuki looked over the entire class. Many of them were nobodies that would never likely become a ninja. But they weren't why he worked to be in this class even if it meant having to work with Iruka. It was because this class held many of the next heads of Clans. From the Uchiha to the Aburame they were all here. He would make sure they got through and become a great ninja, and in the future, they would reward him greatly.

But then he saw something that made his stomach turn over. The demon brat was walking in with the Nara and Akimichi children. He wasn't told that the brat would be part of their class. But then Mizuki smiled at the kid, now he had a chance to punish the little brat without worry from those two giant freaks going after him. He would have to be careful not to make it visible what he was doing though. He too had heard the horror stories of what happened to people that mistreated Naruto a bit too publicly, and he liked to keep his hair on his head instead on in his hands as he pulled it out in madness.

"Good morning Mizuki." That snapped him out of his thoughts as his least favorite person sat next to him. Why did Iruka have to be so damn cheery all the time?

"And a good morning to you as well Iruka." It made him want to gag to say that.

Iruka looked up from his colleague and scanned the incoming class. He quickly noticed that much of the female population were all looking at the Uchiha child with hearts in their eyes, although Satsuki didn't seem to see the attention she was getting. Iruka kept the laugh to himself as he found it a little funny that they would all mistake her for a he. The only girl not following this trend was the Hyūga heiress, and she was sitting with… Naruto. Iruka still wasn't sure how he felt about the child. The Hokage had talked to him for a while before this class had begun and the words the elder man said had a profound impact on Iruka. In the end, he decided he would treat the boy like any other student and would try his hardest to help him grow into a great Shinobi.

"All right! Can I have everyone's attention." Iruka called out to class. "You will address me as Iruka Sensei and the man next to me as Mizuki Sensei. Now today we will start off with a small written test to see where everyone is at and then we will go out to the training yard for a few matches." Iruka said before he and Mizuki passed out the written test.

* * *

Naruto stared down at the test, his eyes a little bugged eyed at his greatest enemy. Math. He hated math with a passion. He stared at the first question.

66 / 11 – (7-A) = 10

Why were there letters in math?! That and other angry curses ran over and over again in Naruto's head. And why were they learning this stuff, they were becoming Ninja, and that meant fighting and cool stuff like that.

Sitting next to him, Hinata noticed Naruto's academic shortcoming and was in the middle of debating in her head how to help him. She hated to see him struggle so hard, as she owed a lot to him and had come to care genuinely about him as well. That train of thought had caused her to blush and snapped her back to her own test in an attempt to get her mind off Naruto. Not only that but her father was expecting her to do well and she didn't want to disappoint him on the first day.

* * *

Satsuki was nervous, but she did her best not to show it. Her big brother had told her that the best thing she could do when feeling unsure or scared was to hide it behind a mask of indifference. To show the world that nothing could affect you. She took this and spent a good time in the mirror practicing her face for today. And now she was here, and scared, but she looked the part. She had the typical Uchiha face of pride, cool, and mystery. Just like she had seen on her clansmen many times before.

Satsuki looked around her class, though she did so without overtly showing it. She still didn't understand why so many other girls were looking at her strangely. She just decided they thought she looked cool like her brother, that was what she was going for anyways. Her big brother was the coolest guy in her whole world. Father would say she should be more like him, and for a long time, she thought he was right and tried to do just that. But lately, things had begun to change, as father was angrier and mother was less and less… Satsuki couldn't understand it, but it felt like she was becoming less of herself. And her big brother was around even less than before. He said that he had more mission, but Satsuki still didn't like it.

"Time! Everyone turn in your tests." Iruka called out breaking Satsuki out of her thoughts. The sensei walked by and collected their tests. Once they got back to their desks, he started going through the papers. Then Iruka went wide-eyed and stood up. "Naruto!" Iruka yelled out. "Could you please explain why you failed to answer a single question?" Everyone went quiet at that, but Naruto looked wholly calm before standing up.

"The future Hokage doesn't need things like a test! I'm going to someday be Hokage even if I didn't answer a single question, believe it!" Everyone just laughed at Naruto, expect Hinata and Satsuki, the first of whom was blushing in awe of Naruto's courage at being so public with his dream. And the second because she didn't feel that it was right to mock someone for their dreams. Iruka just sighed, at least Naruto had the right attitude for everything but academics.

"Okay settle down. Now you will all have an hour for lunch. Mizuki and I will show you all to the cafeteria." At that most of the kids started to get up and follow the two sensei. Satsuki was unsure of what to do now, but soon she began to stand up she was surrounded by the girls in her class.

"Um, Sasuke…" That was… kinda her name but it sounded like a boy's name. This caused her to be confused. "… would you like to sit next to me in lunch?"

"No way! Sasuke's going to sit next to me!"

"Shut up, he's going to sit next to me!" There was now a frenzy around Satsuki, who was becoming more confused by the statement. They thought she was a boy, it really threw the young Uchiha off. She slowly made her way out of the frenzy, none of the other girls noticing as they were too busy fighting.

"Oh… is it going to be like this everyday…" Satsuki groaned. She thought about correcting the horde of girls, but she was afraid of how they would react to their new crush telling them he was actually a girl. "I need to find somewhere I can hide…" Satsuki quickly ran out the door hoping to find a place to eat her lunch in peace. Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata were starting to head out of the room to also go eat.

"This is so great! We're finally here, training to become a ninja!" Naruto cheered.

"Yes, Naruto… I hope that we do well." Hinata murmured as she tried to keep up with her far more confident friend. She worked her hardest but found she just couldn't match his levels of confidence- though she had not noticed the fact she had come a long way in the last few years of knowing him. But just as they were about to leave the room, a boy from their class grabbed Hinata by her jacket.

"Hey, Hyūga, why don't you ditch the loser and have lunch with me." The boy said confidently with a small smirk of superiority. He was the son of a wealthy merchant who had wanted his son to become a powerful shinobi so he could one-day influence local laws to help his family out. But the boy didn't know any of that, all he knew was he was wealthy and therefore better than some blond clanless loser with nothing to his name. Hinata for the first time in her life frowned at the spoiled boy. She did not like people insulting her Naruto, momentarily forgetting her shyness she latched onto Naruto's arm protectively shaking the offending boy's hand off her.

"No thanks, I much rather have lunch with Naruto." Said boy was about to tell the bully off for calling him a loser but then was confused by his normally timid and shy friend. The merchant's son and the small gang of boys behind him scowled at the act but before they could say more Hinata rushed herself and Naruto out of the room.

* * *

" **Wasn't that interesting**?" Slaanesh cooed as she re-watched the interaction between the kids.

" **Who cares whore**." Khorne grumbled though he wasn't paying attention- it was just a kneejerk thing for him to say. The Pleasure god just ignored her brutish companion. She focused on the girl, Hinata Hyūga. Next to her cell the God of Magic and trickery observed the younger god and her plans carefully.

* * *

"Umm… Hinata… what was that about?" Naruto questioned as he sat down with his lunch. Hinata's face was still bright red from when she had returned to her typical shy personality after the whole thing and then realized she was touching Naruto.

"Oh, it was nothing Naruto… I just didn't like him calling you names." Hinata answered with a bit more conviction than Naruto was used too. It wasn't a bad thing to him, it was just a surprise. He was about to comment on it but then the two of them found themselves surrounded on all sides by the boy and his gang, and it looked like they weren't going to give up. So Naruto decided to do something Omegon would do.

"I'm sorry, Naruto and Hinata are not here right now. Please leave a message, and we will get back to you at our convenience." Naruto flatly stated in his most polite and well-mannered voice. While the joke caused Hinata to giggle a little it just pissed off the surrounding boys even more.

"Shut up you stupid loser, you're just some poor orphan with nothing. What are you even doing here anyway, this place is for people that matter." The lead boy shouted at the blond.

"Yeah! You don't matter!"

"Why don't you just quit, we already know there's nothing in that head of yours. Or do you not even understand what we're saying because you're so stupid?"

"You said you want to become Hokage, fat chance of that happening. Hokage is a person that matters, and you Hyūga, what are you doing with this loser. You should be with someone of proper standing, don't want let everyone think you've caught loser too." At that Naruto jumped up and began fighting the lead boy but was soon overpowered by their numbers. It didn't take long before Naruto was on the ground getting beaten by the gang of boys. Hinata was shocked at what was happening and even more appalled at the fact none of the teachers were coming to stop the fight. And when she looked over to the teachers, they all had smiles- like they were enjoying the scene!

"What is going on here!" Everyone turned to see Iruka screaming at the sight of what was happening. "Every one of you boys stop this and head to detention right this second," Iruka demanded, and the boys quickly complied in fear of the instructor. Iruka moved to help Naruto, but he got up on his own and ran out of the room.

* * *

Naruto was in hiding under his bed. The rest of the day at the Academy didn't even half as well as the morning did. The rest of the day was classes filled with stuff that just flew over his head. The only good thing about the day was that he was able to keep those bullies off Hinata and focused on him. Hinata was the nicest person he knew, and he wasn't about to let people make fun of her or give a hard time.

"Boy… what are you doing?" Omegon asked as he poked the child with a stick he found...somewhere.

"Nothing," Naruto replied ignoring Omegon's irritating tactics.

"No… you are hiding. But there is nothing wrong in hiding. Hiding from the enemy, hiding in plain sight, hiding in the shadows waiting to strike. All of these are great things you can do… but you are doing none of these things. What happened?"

"This jerk and his friends were being jerks," Naruto said coming out of the covers.

"Ah… bullies. I see… and how did you handle these bullies?"

"Uh…"

"You ran away… like a coward… a scared, frightened little coward… an itty bitty little baby coward." Omegon mocked to Naruto's frowning face. "You don't run away from bullies… you make their life hell." Omegon grinned evilly and began chuckling, and soon Naruto joined him.

* * *

Satsuki was so far having a good day. Her fan club was leaving her alone for the day, but she still didn't really know how to get them to stop. She thought about letting her hair grow out a bit so she would look more girly but she liked the fact she looked like her brother. He was, after all, the coolest. She once again thought about just telling them… but after a particular event yesterday in which one of the girls noticed that he looked kinda like a girl, this resulted in said girl getting 'lightly' beaten for making fun of their dear _Sasuke_.

But for today she was doing okay. She had her favorite lunch and was about to start eating it when she noticed three boys on the other side of the lunchroom. It was clear they were waiting for something, one was the Nara heir, another the Akimichi heir, and the last was the loud boy that had announced he was going to become Hokage on the first day. They were all trying to control their laughter, and they were staring at another group of boys.

Satsuki watched as they stopped their forced down chuckling at the sight of one of the boys going for their lunch. The second he opened it, all of their meals exploded with orange paint, covering them in the bright color.

* * *

In the next hour, the three boys were standing in front of Iruka Sensei preparing to act totally innocent like Omegon had taught them to last night. Look straight ahead and don't react to anything. This was easy for Shikamaru as that fit his base personality, and Chōji had had years of practice from claiming not to have eaten when told not to but for a hyperactive loudmouth… it was a challenge.

"I'm only going to ask this once… did you three pull that prank?" Shikamaru and Chōji both looked right at Iruka and shook their heads meanwhile Naruto look off to the side.

"Nope, we didn't pull that prank." Iruka didn't look convinced at all but he had no evidence so he couldn't do anything to punish them but that didn't mean he couldn't try to figure out why this happened and to see if he could prevent it from happening again.

"Shikamaru and Chōji, you two can go. Naruto I want to have a talk with you." The excused boys looked back at their friend, but Naruto just nodded. They both nodded back and left him alone with the teacher. "Naruto… why did you do this? I won't punish you if you just tell me why." Naruto looked up at the sensei, not sure if he could trust the man yet. He hadn't been unfair to him, there had been no dirty looks, not a single insult, and Naruto didn't remember him from any of the times he had been chased.

"They were jerks. They called me a loser, and they beat me up."

"Naruto, I understand that revenge might look like a good idea but…"

"I don't care about that really," Naruto stated, interrupting Iruka. "I pranked him and his friends because they were mean to Hinata." Naruto flatly told him like that was a most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh… that's different. It is courageous and good of you to want to protect and stand up for your friend Naruto, but pranking them isn't going to change their minds."

"Yeah, I know that too." Naruto retorted. He was making it hard to be a teacher today. "They aren't going to stop thinking I'm a loser or whatever mean things about Hinata but if I prank them every time they say or do something mean then someday they won't so they won't be pranked." Iruka sighed as there was logic to that line of thinking but it wasn't the most productive way to go about things.

"Naruto… I know it might be tempting to want to seek revenge but the other kids here aren't your enemy. Nothing good can come from aggravating them like this. You said you wanted to be Hokage one day. Well, part of being Hokage is sometimes being the bigger man and just not responding to hollow threats." Naruto looked down at his feet and thought about what Iruka sensei just said. It sounded a lot more like how a Hokage would act rather than what Omegon had told him. "Naruto… can you be that bigger man?"

"I think I can… as long as they don't hurt my friends." There was a light of conviction in Naruto's eyes that told Iruka that was about as good as he was going to get.

"Very well… go back to the class, and I'll make sure that tomorrow's lesson is about treating your comrades with respect." Naruto nodded before walking out to return to the class.


	5. Chapter 5

Eight years since the Nine-Tails attack.

It had finally come to this. Alpharius was sitting in a small room with Sarutobi, the Leaf elders, Itachi Uchiha, and Danzō. He had been invited by Sarutobi personally to attend this meeting, much to the ire of his official advisers and former teammates. Alpharius had become a constant sight in the council meetings, acting as an unofficial adviser to the Hokage. Many were conflicted on this topic. On the one hand, he was an outsider to the Leaf who was on the side of the child many on the civilian side hated. On the other hand, the Shinobi loved him, as he kept the civilians in their place and all knew that he was a massive help to the aged Hokage when it came to the bane that was paperwork. Alpharius expected nothing less- he was a Primarch after all- beings meant for leading man and commanding lesser minds.

But at the moment he was not on a public council. No, he was in a meeting to discuss the future of the Uchiha clan. Itachi had informed the Hokage of a coming coup by the leadership of his clan. Alpharius had known this was coming. He and his brother knew the fate of those like the Uchiha. They had planned for this since coming back to this village. They had every component of it locked down.

"It would seem that talks between the Uchiha clan and us have ended in failure Sarutobi," Danzō stated with the briefest hint of satisfaction. Alpharius knew that the old war hawk was happy at this turn of events, and he had played his cards right. Whatever the outcome of this he would get what he wanted- the end of the traitorous clan. But Alpharius was going to make sure that the end result was not entirely what Danzō expected.

"Yes, it would seem so, but to kill the entire clan… that is absurd! They are members of the Leaf, and not all of them wish for civil war!" The Hokage called out, insulted by his old rival's suggestion of killing off the Uchiha clan.

"While the loss of the Uchiha would be a great hit to both our economy and military power, a civil war with the Uchiha would cripple the Leaf beyond repair." One of the elders reported calmly.

"At least not before one of the other villages took notices and took advantage." The other also added with an air of detached logic.

"You cannot be serious! Are we really planning mass murder?" Sarutobi then turned to Itachi and Alpharius hoping to find support.

"The clan must die, traitors cannot be allowed to flourish," Alpharius stated with a voice that left no room for rebuttal. "But, not the entire clan."

"Yes Sarutobi, we do not suggest the entire Uchiha clan be sent to extinction." One of the elders agreed.

"Itachi here has proven his loyalty." Danzō started looking over to the silent Uchiha. "One male is enough to bring back a clan. Itachi will be placed in the Clan Restoration Act and bring about a new Uchiha Clan. One loyal to the leaf."

"And what about my brother?" Itachi asked with a cold tone that put everyone but Danzō and Alpharius on edge. Alpharius smiled internally at Itachi- the boy held so much promise. Before this meeting had ever been a thought in anyone's head, the brothers had planned it out perfectly with Itachi. They had planned out what was to come as well. The massacre of the clan, all but two survivors. Satsuki Uchiha and Kojiro Uchiha.

The plan to hide Satsuki's gender had been an early one. Itachi had long since been subtly influencing Satsuki into looking like a boy as well as spreading false information on his sibling's gender for years. Alpharius and Omegon had also been changing official records to suit this plan. All because of the Clan Restoration Act. While for males it provided legal harems, for females it turned them into baby-making machines, a fate Itachi did not want for his little sister.

Which lead to the second component of the plan, one Kojiro Uchiha. A childhood friend of Itachi, Kojiro was indeed far more loyal to the village than to his clan, due to the fact the man was very un-Uchiha like. He was loud and joyful, and ready to make friends with anyone he met. The only thing he really shared with his clan was his eyes and his short temper. Itachi assured that Kojiro was the perfect man for the job of restoring the clan. Rather than him, he had a different part to play in this.

"Let us calm down here…" Alpharius said trying to avoid anything risking the plan, like ideas that didn't go along with it popping into people's heads. "There is an answer to this. First, we need to identify the problems. The first option we have towards the coup is simple… we kill the clan. But then that leads to a lack of a major power in the village. We can solve this with the Clan Restoration Act. But we still have the problem of the how we kill the clan. I say… let Itachi here handle the problem." That drew a few looks of surprise. "I believe Itachi with the advantage of surprise can accomplish the task of killing off his own clan."

"I would only do so if my brother was exempt from this massacre." Itachi flatly stated with a voice of pure cold logic and emotionless that sent fear to everyone but the Primarch. Even Danzō was a little taken back by the willingness, even though he had been planning the exact same idea. Which made him look over to the giant in the room.

" _He planned this all… maybe I underestimated him. I will need to be far more cautious when dealing with them from now on. Me not doing so now has cost me this round, they will be the ones dictating the course of the Uchiha clan, not me. But it matters not, in the end, the issue of the Uchiha will be settled, and there will be one less obstacle in my way._ " Danzō thought as he took in what was happening. "I agree with this plan, however… Itachi's brother… exactly what will become of him? If Itachi will be the villain in this story and cast out of the village- which I assume is part of your plan, a double agent among the rogue Shinobi? What part will the younger Uchiha be playing?"

"You are correct on Itachi's part. Him becoming a double agent among the criminals is part of our plan. But his brother is simply payment for his sacrifice. He is too young to be placed in the CRA, and we will need to begin restoring the Uchiha clan as soon as possible." Everyone, even the Hokage, nodded at that. "Itachi… is there anyone among your clan that would be suited to survive this attack? Someone loyal to the Leaf and not the Clan." Danzō was surprised at this idea, It made sense in many ways, but in others, it did unnerve him. He knew the Brothers had planned this and might have Itachi on their side. Any suggestion would be in their favor and not his. But he was not the one leading this plan and as such his role was massively diminished. The point that Itachi's brother was too young and they needed urgency in this matter of restoring the clan meant the two elders saying no to this was out of the question. Danzō was seriously irritated at being put played like this.

"Kojiro Uchiha, he has been an outsider to the clan for years now. Not joining the Police Force but the normal Shinobi ranks greatly upset the clan. He is loyal." Itachi flatly announced after a few seconds of thought.

"Are there any objections?" Alpharius asked the room. Not looking at the only one that might object but still focusing on said man.

"I know the boy, Kojiro is a good man and loves his village… I agree with the plan to spare him." Sarutobi said though he wished that more could be spared.

"None here."

"I also agree with the plan." They all looked to Danzō and waited for his answer.

"Do as you wish…" He said before standing up and beginning to walk out. "Just know that should the Uchiha become a problem once again, we will know who to blame." He finished before leaving the room.

* * *

"THOSE MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLES!" Kojiro screamed into the sky once he had been told it was safe to speak freely. "HOW DARE THEY! THIS VILLAGE IS OUR HOME, AND THEY PLAN TO BETRAY IT! THOSE UNFORGIVABLE ASSHOLES WILL BURN IN HELL!"

"Are you finished?" Itachi asked calmly.

"One second… FUCK YOU UCHIHA CLAN YOU SONS OF BITCHES! Sorry, mom… I'm glad the old hag isn't around anymore to see what has become of her clan. BECAUSE IT'S TURNED TO SHIT! Okay… I'm done." Kojiro gasped out as he calmed down. He was a tall man, standing a head higher than Itachi with a large, strong build. He wore a standard Jōnin attire with the only addition being the stolen headbands of enemy ninja wrapped around his broad arms. While trophies such as these weren't wholly outlawed, it was frowned upon, but Kojiro didn't care. He had earned the right to display his victories.

"So you're okay with the plan?" Sarutobi asked before taking a drag from his pipe.

"Yes Lord Hokage. These traitors deserve nothing less. My only problem with this is that what we are doing is turning them into martyrs as Itachi into a monster and shame to the village. It should be them cursed, and his name praised!" Kojiro shouted out, apparently very upset at the turn of events.

"It is fine Kojiro, I have made peace with what I must do. After I have escaped from the village, I will be infiltrating an organization that the Hokage believes might present a threat in the future. While the task of rebuilding the clan will fall to you." At that, Kojiro's face turned into a slight perverted grin.

"I know… I get a fucking harem out of this deal…" Kojiro began giggling at the idea. "It's going to be just like in-"

"In any case…" Sarutobi coughed as he did not want to think about his student's book at the moment. "… you both have your tasks. Kojiro, you understand the situation with Itachi's sister right?"

"Until I have at least fourteen children or Satsuki becomes a Chūnin, she will be Sasuke Uchiha to keep her out of the Clan Restoration act. Though if she's anything like her brother the latter will happen way before I have fourteen kids… unless… one kid per year so if I have… so many…" Kojiro once again returned to his perverted giggling.

"I truly hope that you will not shame yourself in your task Kojiro." Sarutobi deadpanned with all the disappointment he could muster.

"Oh sorry lord Hokage, I'm just a little overwhelmed by all this. I promise not to abuse the honor of restoring the Uchiha clan." He said bowing to his leader.

"Good, see to it that you do. That seems to be all…" Sarutobi said before turning to Itachi. "Are you sure about this… I know you and your clan have differences but…"

"I will do my duty to my own, Lord Hokage." Itachi flatly stated with conviction before disappearing.

"He's always been like that. Now… if you would excuse me lord Hokage… I'm going to say goodbye to my arm." Kojiro said with tears rolling down his face. It had been decided that Kojiro had to lose a limb to really sell the idea that he wasn't in on it. Not only that but to convince those that still had worries over the Uchiha's loyalty. The loss of the limb- while not a complete crippling to a Shinobi- would be enough to weaken him so that people would feel safer about the whole thing.

* * *

Satsuki was returning home from her day at the Academy. Something had been itching at her all day. She had this feeling that something was very wrong. She just couldn't put her finger on it. It was later in the day that she figured it out, she had gotten back her test scores and found she had done worse than her brother did on the same test. She knew father was going to be displeased at that.

As she was walking through her clan's district, she noticed that all the lights were off even though it was way too early for everyone to have gone to bed. It unnerved her to see it so dark, without life and light.

"Is something going on… no one told me…" Satsuki mumbled to herself as she walked through the streets, only stopping at a strange feeling she was being watched. She looked around for any sign of people, watching her or otherwise. But found no one. Then she turned around a corner and found her aunt and uncle lying in the street dead. "Aunty, Uncle!" Satsuki screamed as she ran over to her relatives. "Please… get up! No…, please… oh no… Father, Mother…" Satsuki thought as the horrible realization came over her that her parents might have also been killed. She began running toward her home.

"Look out!" Someone yelled as they pulled her out of the way of an attack of several kunai. Satsuki looked up and saw her brother's friend Kojiro holding her. "Satsuki, oh thank god you're alive." He wheezed as he continued to run from whoever was attacking them.

"What… what is going on?! What…" She then noticed the tears running down his face.

"I can't believe he would do this… and to you as well…" She heard him mumble.

"Who! Who did this?!" She demanded, but before he could even respond, he dropped her once one of his arms was sliced off by a sword. The two fell to the ground, Kojiro landed on his knees quickly grabbing his served shoulder. Satsuki skidded a few feet from him.

"Go on and bleed out Kojiro…" Satsuki's eyes widened at the familiar voice.

"No… it can't be… big brother…" She looked up and to her horror saw Itachi standing over Kojiro. He kicked the now one-armed man to the ground. "… why… why…" Satsuki was unable to form a complete thought. She could only stare at her brother, and then his eyes changed. They weren't like the normal Sharingan she had seen before, it was strange and completely unique to Itachi. She soon saw flashes of him killing everyone, all of her clan, lastly she saw him killing their parents. "No stop! Stop this Itachi… stop…" Satsuki screamed as her body went into shock. Itachi meanwhile just stared at his younger sister, unmoving and unchanging. "Why… why did you kill all of them…" Satsuki murmured as she struggled to stand up.

"I did it for power… for the power of being one of a few." Itachi replied in the same monotone voice.

"Power… that's why? You killed everyone for power?!" Satsuki was unable to continue as Itachi then appeared in front of her and with one foot slammed her into the ground, and then pinning her down with the same foot.

"Our eyes are a power that only a few should have. And I could not go on knowing that such a great power rested in so many. So yes, for the sake of power itself I killed them. And I will leave you alive for the sake of power as well." Satsuki looked up at her older brother unable to respond. "I will not be able to test this power without a worthy opposite power. So live my sister, find power in yourself and in others. Find people you can use for your own ends just like I will find my own. For a true test of power is the power you command. Test them against the power I have and the power mine, and my others have and…" Itachi said before pausing. "And lose. You will be nothing more than a test… and I will pass it, I will prove my power above all else. So grow your power for the day when we last meet dear sister." Itachi intoned before beginning walking off. Satsuki's mind was a mess of anger, grief, hurt, and more anger. The younger Uchiha screamed and threw herself at her older brother only to be stopped by a single finger to the forehead. Satsuki had been in this situation many times before, with her older brother tapping her forehead when he couldn't come out to play, it was his weird way of saying sorry. It made her even more furious that he was tainting the action by even remotely trying to say he was sorry for all he had done when he clearly wasn't. "As I said… you can come for me when you have enough power." He said before pushing her to ground and disappearing in a burst of crows. Satsuki stared at the spot Itachi had been… tears falling down her face.

"Shit… bastard didn't even give you the time to finish you off…" Satsuki turned her head to Kojiro. "Kid… I need you to do something…" He said as he pushed himself onto his back. "You learned the fireball Jutsu right?"

"Yeah… why?" She confirmed as she watched him take out a kunai from his jacket.

"Use it on the end of this kunai and then push the side against my wound."

"What? But… but…"

"I need to cauterize the wound before I bleed out," Kojiro explained. "Listen, if you want to give a big fuck you to your brother then help me survive this. You know what to do kid… just do it!" He roared and held out the kunai to Satsuki. Satsuki stared at the weapon and nodded. Her hands were shaking, but she was able to perform the hand signs needed.

"Fire style, fireball jutsu." Satsuki breathed out a flame onto the end of the Kunai, heating it up until it was glowing hot. Kojiro smirked and quickly pressed the heated metal against his bleeding wound.

"Fuck!" He screamed out in pain as the wound began to cauterize. "There… okay… Satsuki… go get help…" Kojiro breathed out before finally passing out.

* * *

"It would seem that the mission was a success," Omegon said as he looked at Itachi. He had arrived hours after killing his clan, but that had been two days ago. Itachi had waited for the Brothers to return and he was now laying back on a table in the Brothers' secret base.

"Yes, I was able to finish the mission with complete success lord Omegon," Itachi answered. Alpharius and Omegon then prepared Itachi's body for the operation.

"Good, now that you are no longer officially part of the Leaf… welcome to the Alpha Legion Aspirant Uchiha." Omegon smirked as he clamped down Itachi's right arm. "You will be receiving the first three pieces of our modified Gene-Seed over the next few months. After that, you will be on your own. We will meet at one of our safe houses every year to monitor your progress."

"We expect you to keep to the training regimen we have planned out for you. While this modified Gene-seed is considerably less when it comes to size and strength, we will not have a slacker in the ranks of the Alpha Legion. Your Chakra will make up for the deficiency, but you still need to train." Alpharius informed him as he began to pull the necessary tools.

"Of course lord Alpharius."

"We will also expect you to submit to regular psychological conditioning. Many of these can be self-inflicted due to Genjutsu. We will provide you we a pack of needles loaded with preset Genjutsu for those that cannot be done to yourself."

"Of course Lord Alpharius."

"Hey, brother… who's watching the kid?"

"Is now really the time to be asking that?" Alpharius asked with a slight glare at his brother.

"Just asking brother… eh… the boy can go a day without us watching him… right?"

"We have two years before we need to start worrying about that." Alpharius sighed as he returned his focus to Itachi. "Kojiro should be waking up today, he played his part well?"

"Yes, he was able to survive the event and was able to make a connection to Satsuki."

"That's good, and you read the script we gave you right, you didn't go with that bullshit about hate right?"

"No Lord Omegon, I gave Satsuki a message of power rather than hate. I made sure to tell her that she would never be able to have both her own power or that her allies wouldn't have enough power."

"Good, hopefully, that will make sure that she doesn't go all loner on us… well… she will appear in the public eye. But if everything works as we planned it, she should seek out strong people to help her in taking you down. This will grow her strong and when the time comes… we will begin the second phase of the plan." Omegon said as he put on his gloves for the surgery. "All right let's cut you open and put stuff in you."

* * *

Naruto was running alongside one of the rivers in the leaf village. Everyone was all excited and ignoring him for some reason. He had heard something happened that was really bad, but every time he tried to find out what people just glared at him, so he took the time to enjoy the fact no one was paying attention to him. Even his guardians were absent today. That happened every now and then, but they came back. That was what mattered to Naruto- that they came back.

Then he noticed that someone was ahead of him on a small dock. At first, he thought it was that popular kid in his class Sasuke, but then he looked closer and saw that it wasn't a boy but a girl. She kinda looked like Sasuke but he was confident that she was a girl, he had a great sense of smell and even from a distance he was at he could smell that she was a girl. And once he had figured that small problem out, a lesson Omegon gave him came roaring back.

" _If you EVER see a girl crying, it is your duty as a man to find out why and to help her feel better. If you don't, then you are a jerk and unworthy of calling yourself a man!_ " Omegon's voice roared in Naruto's head. He was going to pay attention to them, after all… Naruto wasn't a jerk… so that meant he needed to find out why she was crying and try to help. That was just the logic that went through his head.

Satsuki was trying to hold back the tears, but they had just kept coming. She had woken up in the hospital two days after her brother had killed their clan. She had passed out from the excitement once she had found a Chūnin and told her what happened. When she woke up she heard that it was all true, her whole clan and family had been killed by Itachi and only her and Kojiro were left. While she knew she could feel happy about him surviving later, she just couldn't handle it right now. She was all alone in this world. Everyone she knew and cared about was gone. Her family had been shattered. While she always felt like her and her father weren't close, she still loved him. And she was already missing her mother and her smiling face telling her that everything was alright. She even missed her brother, not the monster that he had become but the memory of what he used to be. And the many other faces she would never see again, it just made her feel so alone and isolated in this world.

"Hey… what are you crying about?" Satsuki stopped in her thoughts at the sound of a slightly familiar voice. It wasn't rude or harsh but kind and concerned. Satsuki turned around and saw it was one of the boys in her class, but in her grief, she couldn't remember his name. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying." He said it with complete honesty and without a hint of an ulterior motive.

"Oh… uh…" Satsuki was flustered from the compliment. She wasn't used to people saying she was pretty, except when it came from people she knew were just sucking up to her family. "… my family… they were killed…" She was going to continue but was interrupted by the boy's reaction.

"What! That awful! I'm so sorry…" Naruto was not expecting that at all. He had no idea how to fix that like how Omegon taught him to. But then he remembered how he felt all those years ago and still felt at times. About how it felt to feel alone without your family. "… but… it gets better…" Naruto said giving words to his thoughts. But he quickly saw that wasn't what he should have said given the scowl on the girl's face.

"How could you possibly say that this could get better!" Satsuki snapped at the boy.

"Because it got better for me." That made Satsuki stop. "My parents died when I was born… and for years I was an orphan." Naruto said this, and even though it was hard to say he said it with an honest smile. "What's your name?"

"Satsuki." She said not wanting to give him her last name. He seemed to not recognize her from class, and it felt nice to be seen as a girl for once. Instead of Sasuke that had somehow become what everyone saw her as.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And one day I'm going to become Hokage!" He said while jumping into the air making Satsuki laugh a tiny bit. His enthusiasm making her forget her sorrow momentarily.

"You really think you can become Hokage?" Naruto had to digest her words for a moment. Every time he had heard those exact words they were coming from someone that was mocking him. But this girl wasn't, from the look on her face he could tell that she believed in him.

"Yeah… and when I become Hokage, I will protect everyone because they will be my precious people. And then people will look up to me like a hero or a Primarch." That caused the girl to look a bit confused.

"What's a Primarch?"

"They are people that lead humanity to a better future. My guardians told me all about them. They come and save people from fear and pain, taking down all the bad guys and protecting people from evil. And someday, I'm going to be just like them." Naruto explained, trying to add the kind of grand speaking the Brothers' used when talking about their siblings. " _Except for Lorgar because Omegon says he's a man-bitch._ " Naruto didn't know what that meant, but Omegon said it was a terrible thing. Meanwhile, Satsuki was enthralled by the idea of a Primarch, someone that goes around doing all those things that Naruto had said they did.

"Do you… do you think that we both could be like Primarchs?" Satsuki asked not entirely confident in herself.

"Yeah! All you need to be like a Primarch is to be strong and smart, and to want to lead people to a better future." Naruto said answering her.

"A better future…" Satsuki muttered to herself, think about what that meant. A better future for her was one where she wasn't alone, and her brother was paying for his crimes. But that wasn't what a Primarch would do, a Primarch would go and make the future better for everyone. "Then that's what we'll do. Become strong and smart so we can become like the Primarchs."

"Great! Will I see you later?" Naruto asked the girl he thought he had just met for the first time. He had succeeded in helping the girl stop crying and thus his duty as a man was completed, but he still wanted to see her again.

"Oh… sure." Satsuki chirped as she thought it might be funny to show up at the academy and see him freak out over the fact they saw each other every day.

"Great, bye," Naruto said as he left the girl with a wave. Feeling good that he had made a new friend.

* * *

" **Another interesting development… this boy will be eating out of my hand in no time**." Slaanesh chuckled as her plans expanded. " **I will have these girls wrapped around his finger, doing everything they can to please him. No act will be too taboo, no order he gives unanswered. What wonderful developments.** "

" **Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Whore.** " Khorne growled from his cell. But he too also had seen this girl and heard what she had said. In the other cells, the Plague Father slept, and the Architect of Fate kept a close watch over the youngest god and her schemes. No one had noticed the silent Blood God and his focusing on the girl that their host had talked to.

* * *

Satsuki had returned to the hospital, feeling much better about herself now that she had talked to Naruto, but she still felt sad for all she had lost. Not only had she a new goal in life- to become strong and smart so she could protect the world from people like her brother-, but she also found someone that knew the kind of loneliness that had been plaguing her. She knew that there was someone that understood the pain she had felt and that more than anything made her feel better. The fact that same person had called her pretty had also improved her mood.

When she had arrived at the hospital, she had been told that Kojiro had woken up and had said that he needed to speak with her as soon as he could. So Satsuki was heading to his room. She hoped that he was okay, not only was he the last Uchiha that wasn't her brother, but he had saved her from her brother's first attack. She knew he had to be feeling just as bad as she was, as Itachi was his friend and he had lost an arm. He had lost just as much as her and more, which was why she was so confused when she reached the door to his room… she heard laughing. Satsuki opened the door, and the second she saw what was going on she frowned. Losing quite a bit of respect for the older Uchiha.

"Settle down girls… there's plenty of me to go around!" Kojiro laughed as several female nurses attended to him… a bit more closely than normal for their job. Clearly, word had spread that Kojiro would be soon taking on new wives to restart the clan, and so the opportunists came out of the woodwork. And Kojiro was by no means an unhandsome man, so the news that an attractive and now very wealthy Uchiha was going to be looking for wives spread around like wildfire. Many women saw this as their chance to join the elite clan and live out their lives as wealthy housewives- caring or wanting for little. Meanwhile, Satsuki, face completely deadpanning at the sight, was becoming more and more irritated. She ended the fiasco with a small cough that caused Kojiro to break out in a nervous sweat. "Oh… shit… uh… hey Sasuke. Girls, can you give the boy and me a second." Satsuki was even more irritated by the man who should have known that she was a she. The women soon reluctantly left leaving the two Uchiha alone. Kojiro watched as the women left and then before Satsuki could say anything, Kojiro held out his hand, and a seal appeared on his palm. There was a sharp buzzing sound from behind Satsuki, and then it stopped. "There, now we can speak freely."

"What's going on, what did you just do?"

"On both of my hands were special seals that would hide an area from being seen and heard. Thankfully for us, the visual seal was the one I lost. so we can talk without people listening in on us." Satsuki was taken back by the serious change in tone from the man. "Sorry about calling you Sasuke. I know you hate that. But I did it for a good reason. Have you heard of the Clan Restoration Act?"

"No… but it sounds like something we need right about now."

"No," Kojiro stated seriously. "Okay, here's a little crash course in where people come from. I'm not going to go into the details, but you need a man and a woman. And the two of them… do something that you will learn about when you're older…" Satsuki saw that he clearly was uncomfortable speaking about this. "But in the end, the woman ends up pregnant. And later will give birth to a baby."

"Oh… so that's where babies come from."

"Yes… but here's the thing, men can have kids with more than one woman at a time. They can get multiple women pregnant at a time while a woman needs a little under a year to have a kid before having another. I'm telling you all this because the Clan Restoration Act basically means that when a clan has been dropped down to numbers in the single digits… drastic measures can be taken. I, as a man, am going to be having more than one wife so we can have more Uchiha faster and to make sure that our clan's bloodline traits don't get lost. Got it?" Satsuki nodded. "But… you… are a girl… and the same rules don't apply to you. While it is true that I as a man can repopulate our clan at a much faster rate, there is a danger that the Civilian Council will not see it as fast enough. They might want you placed in the CRA as well, turning you into a baby making machine."

"Wait what… no… I don't want that! I'm going to become strong and help protect the village!" Satsuki yelled out, clearly upset at the fate she might have.

"I know… if they place you on the CRA, then you will not become a Shinobi. You will never be strong and never be anything but a mother to all the kids they will force you to have. You should only have kids with the man you love and want to be with."

"But what about all the women that you're going to marry? Are going to love them all?"

"First off, love isn't exclusive. Love is love, and if you feel it, then you need to hold on to it because it is something that kills you when you lose it." Satsuki could hear the hurt in his voice. She didn't know much about Kojiro, but she remembered Itachi one time saying that something had happened on a mission with him. "Second, those women will choose to be with me. The CRA will force you to have kids you don't want. It takes away your free will. Okay, so for right now the Hokage and I are working to change the records to say you are a boy."

"What?"

"Yeah… you're going to be needing to be Sasuke full time now."

"No… no no no no no… please don't make me be Sasuke…"

"Listen Satsuki! You do not want to lose everything you have. You need to do this, I don't want you to face a life where you are nothing but some toy and baby making machine for the village. I'm sure that someday you won't have to worry about this and you can be yourself. Once I have enough children so that the council won't come looking for you- or if you make it to Chūnin, then you probably will be able to stand up for yourself and have the backing of the Shinobi forces. But until then… you need to hide the fact you're a girl." Satsuki tried to not to not to cry- she really was trying hard.

"But… but… I… said we would see each other again." Satsuki said as she thought back to her meeting earlier.

"I'm sorry Satsuki. But trust me when I say this really is the better of two evils. One is just a pain while the other is a life without free will."

* * *

Satsuki sat back in her seat in the Academy classroom. She had been let out of the hospital two weeks after the slaughter of her clan. She had fully committed to the Sasuke persona now, much to her hate of it. This had caused her to be noticeably more irritable and moody, but she didn't care. She hated acting as a boy, and if that meant she was going to be some emo bastard then fine. She at first thought this would cause her fan base to want nothing to do with her- boy was she wrong. If anything it made her even more popular with the other girls as Sasuke.

" _I just don't get it… why would any girl want anything to do with a boy that's cold and rude. I try to ignore them, and it fires them up even more. I would never date someone like Sasuke… oh crap… I'm talking like Sasuke is an actual person!_ " Satsuki mentally raged in her own head. " _No… I would only ever be with a boy that cares about me… someone that would take the time to really talk to me and help if something was wrong… wait… I'm describing Naruto. That's silly, he's just a friend… no… he's not._ " Satsuki was able to hide the sadness that had come over her at remembering that she had broken her word that the two of them would see each other again. " _I have to be Sasuke now, and Sasuke and Naruto are not friends. Sasuke doesn't have any friends… he has fangirls_." Satsuki mentally sighed as she looked around the class, the second she did so several other girls perked up and looked at him hoping that he was going to be looking at them. " _ARGH! I hate this!"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Two weeks until Naruto's tenth birthday.**

Alpharius Omegon. That name had become one of mystery and fear within the Elemental Nations and even in the Hidden Villages. Over the course of nine years, that name had become famous, both great deeds of evil and good had been claimed by that name for no foreseeable goal. All accounts of the man himself could only say that he was a giant among men and that his only request was to remember his name and the deed that carried with it. Leaders of the Elemental Nations have scrambled to find this man, but he would always appear in one place then appear halfway around the world the very next day. Many thought it might two or more people, but that had stopped when the reports of their appearance kept coming in as exactly the same.

The name Alpharius Omegon first became known to the world when a man bearing that name killed off the leader of an international drug cartel. The drug lord had bested all that had come to his head, and even Ninja from the great hidden villages had failed to capture or kill him. But then one day, his head was found outside the palace of his home nation's daimyo with scroll detailing his crimes and placing the blame for the man's actions on the daimyo's inability to take proper care of his people. To say that the daimyo was upset at the accusation would be an understatement.

But even before the name had become known in the halls of the powerful, it was well known to many. It had quickly spread among the lower classes as countless stories of bandits being beaten back by a single giant man. The man would leave only a name and sometimes he would take a few supplies. But the name also followed a thief and slaughterer of good men. Many of the common people believed in this man, for there were far more stories of good rather than bad, and the bad had a strange trend of turning to good. For example, the man that was butchered in the street was a pedophile, the locket stolen found by its original owner, the building set to the torch had been a drug den. The name had become to the people of the Ninja world a name that came with it the unexplainable and mystery, but they always knew that it would ever come with its justice and the betterment of the people.

It was a legend that had been carefully crafted by the two men that owned the name. In those nine years, they had worked a spy network rivaled only by the Hidden Villages. They had amassed considerable wealth contained within various false names and accounts. They had mastered Jutsu and Chakra control. They were, however, unable to find the reason for the existence of chakra.

"So… the day is coming…" Omegon muttered as he skipped a rock across the four stone Hokage heads, the stone skipping on the top of the heads of each once.

"Yes… the gods will be able to contact Naruto. How do you think it will manifest?"

"Vector? Odds that Naruto will hear voices in his head?" The hologram of the AI appeared behind the two Primarchs.

"Odds are incalculable due to Chaos' very nature."

"There's your answer brother. No fucking clue." Omegon grumbled before skipping another stone. Alpharius sighed. There were too many variables that were completely unknown due to that reason. Chaos. It also brought a string of failure that both brothers felt. They had yet to find the second source of Chaos energy Vector had picked up on their first night on this planet.

With the upcoming event fast approaching the brothers had decided it was best to have the two of them here in the Leaf than just one. They needed to watch Naruto and everyone around them for any hint of Chaos corruption.

"Where is Naruto right now?" Alpharius asked.

"He should be training at one of the training yards… Vector!"

"I'm still here sir."

"Oh… find Naruto."

"Naruto Uzumaki is currently approaching current location."

"What?!" Both Primarchs yelled out shocked before looking at each other and hiding before Naruto saw them. They ducked behind some nearby trees, their size not even hampering their hiding efforts in the slightest. They stayed hidden as they watched Naruto paint graffiti on the Hokage monument. Once Naruto was done the young boy looked up and saw his two guardians staring down at him.

"Uh… I didn't do it?" Naruto said not fully committing to it before running off at top speed with the two Primarchs following behind him. It didn't take much for the two Demigod like beings to catch the child, and soon enough Naruto was tied up and complaining very loudly. "Oh come on it was just a stupid prank! Do you really need to tie me up?!"

"Yes!" Omegon yelled back as he rubbed his fist on Naruto head. "You are turning ten soon, you are getting too old for this type of attention seeking crap."

"Brother, you go and get the paint remover, and I will drag Naruto to the monument."

"Sounds good." Omegon agreed before running off to just that. Alpharius looked down at the still complaining Naruto. It had been almost six years, and both of the brothers had formed an attachment to the boy. To them, he had become like one of their Gene-Sons.

"Come on…" Alpharius sighed as he began dragging Naruto. As Alpharius walked back to the monument with Naruto being dragged behind him tied with the thick rope, he noticed the eyes of the villagers. " _It's that same look they always give him_ …" Alpharius thought to himself. "… _it's the same one they had for us_." Alpharius was drawn back to the life he had before his father found him and his brother. Unlike the rest of their brothers, Alpharius and Omegon didn't grow up fast. They grew as fast as normal humans did. Their father told them this was due to the fact they were twins.

The brothers grew up in the Underhive of Hive Fenrin on the Hive World Tartroes. From the very first day of landing in that hellhole, their lives were in danger- they were told that the first people that found them attempted to eat them. If it weren't for a patrol of the hive's PDF force, then they would have died that day. The brothers were taken in by that same patrol and raised by them. The two of them were taught that to not just survive but thrive they needed to blend in with not just the surroundings but the local people or, if possible, the enemy. That was what the troopers did, they were all in the same clothes that the gangsters themselves wore, they had not had contact with the rest of the PDF force for years and still thrived in a hostile world. By the time the brothers had turned five, they could move with little effort between the gangs of the Underhive and at age sixteen were officers in several different gangs. By twenty they had unified all the gangs into a single power that they used to take the entire hive.

But before the successes, before the power, they were children, and they were hated. Everyone that passed them by, everyone that saw them, each and every one had the same eyes of hate to Alpharius, the same eyes that looked at Naruto. The people of the Underhive knew that the brothers weren't one of them, in their very soul, they knew that Alpharius and Omegon weren't something that they could ever understand. They knew that they weren't something human. Those same eyes of hate now darted towards Naruto. But Alpharius had figured out over the years that it wasn't because they couldn't understand what Naruto was- no they knew what he was- what they couldn't understand was why did they have to deal with him. Why did they have to suffer for him, why did they have to live in fear because of him?

"Do you all have anything better to then stare?!" Alpharius yelled at the onlookers, many of them looked shocked at the shame Alpharius hurled at them as normally he just ignored them. Alpharius silently checked himself as well as scolded himself for his lack of control. "Don't want to become like brother now do I."

The brothers watched as Naruto cleaned one of the faces, grumbling as he did so. He tried to escape two times, and it was looking like he was going to try again. Omegon sighed as he didn't feel like chasing Naruto again.

"Boy… if I tell you a story then will you put off trying to get out of this for another ten minutes."

"Five."

"Eight."

"Fine." Naruto agreed before looking up eagerly. Naruto had come to love hearing Omegon's stories about his brothers. Omegon had to tame much of them down or figure out how to translate certain things into a way in which Naruto could understand

"Okay, so there was this stronghold that held a bunch of bandits that were stealing and looting all the nearby villages. So father sent our brother Leman out to take care of them…" Naruto's eyes sparkled, he loved stories about Leman Russ. "So for ten days Leman sieged the place, but Leman wasn't exactly the best with that kind of thing. So instead he took only his best men with him and stormed their stronghold at night through a secret passage. They took five hours before opening the gates to the rest of the force with bloody armor and smiles on their faces as they had spent four of those hours enjoying the rebels food and drink stores."

"Wow… that's so cool." Naruto laughed.

"Now you heard the deal, no more escapes for the next eight minutes," Omegon stated before resting back and turning to his brother. "What are you thinking about brother?" Omegon asked in High Gothic.

"Seven days… until they can speak to Naruto. Is there nothing we can do to prepare him for it?"

"We can't just tell him about the Gods, as doing that might lead him closer to them. Or it might not. At least with not telling him, we can handle them with a least some control."

"I know… I just feel like there is more we could do."

"Well… I did have an idea a few years ago…" Omegon replied sheepishly.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning still tied to his bed. The Primarchs had punished Naruto for pranking the village with his graffiti by locking him in his room tied to the bed. It didn't really make much sense to Naruto. It was a comfy bed, and he enjoyed being in it because it reminded him of that first night the Brothers saved him from dying in the cold.

* * *

"The boy has awakened," Alpharius said before sipping his tea. "Shall we begin the operation?" The two Primarchs were currently sitting at a café enjoying their morning. However, ignoring all the stares w

* * *

ere they were getting made that hard to do. Many people had yet to find out that there were two of them and so seeing two giant men rather than the normal one was strange indeed.

"I think we shall..." Omegon quipped as he sipped his sake. He honestly didn't care if it was the morning or not. A Primarch's body took many drinks to even affect them a little, and that was with drinks meant for their gene-sons. The sake of this world did nothing to them unless they added their own formula to it. "Vector... begin the Genjutsu."

* * *

Naruto had gotten one of the ropes loose. Now he just had Ninety Nine more to go if the note that had fallen was to go by. It even had a cartoon Hydra giving him the thumbs up and telling him to keep trying. But Naruto had stopped trying to get the ropes off and was now trying to wiggle his way down and out of them. And it was working too- he had made it down to his chin. But then Naruto heard a click. And something new fell from the ceiling, it was a small metal eagle but with two heads. Naruto suddenly felt very sleepy and quickly nodded off back to sleep.

" **What are those brothers doing**?" Tzeentch mused as he felt the Genjutsu take effect. This wasn't a normal Genjutsu, as this had the power of the Warp infused in it. This was a very advanced chakra and warp energy fusion jutsu. " **It's not touching us... or the boy's soul... no, it is but one for a moment. Heh... so that's what they're doing. Careful boys... temporal magic is not something to play with.** "

* * *

"It has begun?" Alpharius asked after once again sipping his tea.

"Yes..." Omegon answered as he felt a large part of his chakra get consumed by the Genjutsu he placed on Naruto. "... The Genjutsu will create a world for him to play around in and explore. He'll have no memory of it, but the emotions and feelings will be there."

"Are you sure that we should do this?"

"He needs it, as we can not tell him of chaos but with this, we can at least give him the feeling of what could be if he resists the corruption. A glimpse into his possible future, a happy memory that has yet to pass."

"What do you think he sees?"

"Who knows, his wedding day? The day he becomes Hokage? It could be any of them."

"It's just that… this is a Jutsu that uses real Warp energy not just Chakra… we don't have that much control of it."

"It's too late now…"

* * *

Naruto felt strange… and his body felt very different. Like there was more of it than normal, and his head was swimming with conflicting thoughts. Naruto was unable to move his body, but it was more like his body was moving perfectly on its own. He was in a bed, that much he knew, but it wasn't the same bed back in his small apartment. When he opened his eyes, it was a huge bed, covered in red and orange sheets and made out of dark hardwood. The bed was big enough that could easily hold ten people. Not that it did, as it was only holding four, him… and three women. That freaked Naruto out considerably though not for the reasons many would think. Having lived with Omegon for years, the ten-year-old knew full well about sex and other more perverted things that he fully wished he didn't, like when he heard Omegon reading a certain book out loud one day. But he also knew the normal thing was for there to be one woman next to him… not three.

All of them were still sleeping and had not awoken to his movements. Naruto on the inside was still freaking out over this, and then he looked into a nearby mirror and saw that he was not the same boy that had gone to sleep. He was now a man with a rather muscular body- not overly large, but he was athletic and fit. Several scars were crisscrossing his body with the largest one being a long-healed wound to the heart. His face was much like what he thought he would look like when he grew up. The only difference was the small plate of metal attached to right side of his forehead. Naruto's body sighed and then looked back down at the women in bed with him. Inside Naruto, the boy being dragged along for the ride wanted a few more minutes to study how he might look in the future. But instead, he focused on the women so he might possibly figure out who they were.

The first he focused on was the woman holding onto his right arm. She was beautiful, definitely one of the most beautiful women that Naruto had ever seen. Her eyes were closed so he could see them, she long blueish hair the was currently spread around them. Much to the shock of the younger mind inside the man, she was naked and holding his arm between her considerable bust. Her face was one of pure joy, and Naruto could tell that she was just happy to be where she was. She looked very familiar to him, but he just could place from where.

The second woman that he focused on was the one that down by his feet. This one caused Naruto to become increasingly freaked out as she was laying on her back, and just like the first woman she was completely naked. She was also very pretty like the first though in Naruto's opinion not as much as the first. The only signs that she was more than her pretty face was the scars on her lip a cheek. Long platinum blond hair was spread out under her, and that sent a wave of fear through Naruto. He only knew one girl with hair like that. But he really didn't want it to be true, so he denied that idea any merit.

The last woman was hugging his left side with a look of complete contentment, giving the feel that she found where she was the safest place anywhere. She had short red hair that was rather messy from the night. Naruto noted the dark rings around her eyes gave her a strange look, but she was still very beautiful. She like the other two was also naked giving Naruto a look at her entire body. Which was… slimmer than the first two. Not that he was taking notes about such things. He was no pervert like Omegon.

"Fuckhead! You up yet?!" Naruto heard a very loud voice call out from a nearby door. The door was massive, almost the size of three men standing on each other, and it was finely crafted. But then it was kicked open. "We got shit to do!" Naruto expected Omegon to come walking in, but to his surprise, it wasn't his foul-mouthed guardian, but a man in red and bronze colored armor. It wasn't like any man that he had seen before, as there were too many metal plates for it to Shinobi armor.

"Khorne… do you have to come in like that?" Naruto deadpanned and on the inside was surprised at his adult voice. "That door was a gift from Yamato."

"Argh… he can fix it…" The armored man grumbled. "Today is a big day, you and… them…" He said pointing to the women that had begun to wake up from the noise. "… need to get ready. I was sent, so you don't have any morning fun time, so you actually get ready on time." He answered, chuckling. It sounded like he enjoyed stopping them from doing so greatly.

"I could just send you back into the seal you know." Naruto pointed out. The younger Naruto was now even more confused.

"Fuck you… you know that I'm right." The man retorted before walking over to a nearby couch and sitting down. He pulled out the sword on his back and began what looked like sharpening it by running two of his fingers against the blade.

"It's fine Naruto…" He looked to his right and saw the blue-haired woman was speaking. And to the young mind that was tagging along, he recognized who it was the second he saw her eyes. "… today is a very important day."

"I know… it's just irritating to have him here watching us." The two of them glared at the armored man who ignored them perfectly.

"I will only respond if I hear one of you moan in any way. And it will take the form of a throwing ax." He flatly intoned, still sharpening his blade.

"In any case, we do need to get ready for the day." The woman said before turning to the one at the end of the bed who was now waiting on her knees. "Ino…" Inner Naruto was now screaming at the confirmation. "… could you please get our clothes ready for the day."

"It would be my pleasure." The now confirmed Ino answered before getting off the bed and heading to another door off the side of the room. The two then looked down at the woman still hugging Naruto's side, trying to ignore them all because she knew she was going to have to leave the spot she was in.

"Gaara… you need to let go now." Naruto asked as politely as he could, but there was an undercurrent of slight irritation alluding to this being a regular issue.

"No… I don't want to." The woman pouted as she buried her face in his side. Inner Naruto was surprised by this as all he wanted to do was tell her it was fine and everything was going be alright. "Safe…" He heard her whisper to herself.

"I know, but we need to get ready for the day."

"Fine, but you'll still be here right?"

"Yes, I'm not going anywhere," Naruto said back with an assurance that lit up the woman's face. "Now go get ready, we need to look our best for the day," Naruto said before kissing the top of the red-haired woman's forehead. She smiled and vanished from his side in a gust of sand, once again freaking out inner Naruto. "It's always so hard with her." The two remaining in the bed ignored the chuckles coming from Khorne at another meaning of his words. "That is not funny."

"No, not at all… hard… hehe… just get dressed and ready!" The armored man yelled back. Naruto shrugged, and the final two in the bed stepped down and proceeded to the door where Ino had gone. Inner Naruto was shocked at the closet that was waiting for him on the other side. The room was huge, and the ceiling was at least three stories high. But what really shocked him was how long he willingly spent on figuring out what to wear. He was used to just slapping on whatever might be clean, and not having to debate with Ino and other people that had come to direct him into the perfect outfit. But from the comments being made, inner Naruto was able to get the idea that it was only because of some big event that this was all happening.

Eventually, he was finished and was wearing a black and orange trimmed officer's dress uniform that held a mix of what he had seen in the Leaf village and other inspirations that he had no idea where they came from. The suit itself was sharp and well made. While it looked strange to inner Naruto, he had to admit that it did look good… if a bit authoritarian, though the younger mind tagging along did not use these words. The women with him all generally wore the same dress robes, only with slight differences and colors. The one Ino was wearing was black and white and was… tight and cut in certain ways that showed a bit much, it was playing with the line between classy and slutty greatly. The woman that inner Naruto knew for a fact was Hinata was far less conservative in tastes than what he would expect out of his timed and noble born friend, but it was nowhere near as revealing as Ino's dress robes. It was similar to the style of the Hyūga robes but in black and purple coloring. And the woman he called Gaara was wearing robes that could be called light but not skimpy, more like they were made for a place that was very hot in climate. And they were in the colors of light brown and dark red.

"You guys done yet?!" They heard Khorne call out form the main bedroom.

"Yes… after three hours…" Naruto grumbled that last part and Hinata and Gaara giggled at his attitude while Ino just humphed about not taking important things seriously. The four of them walked out with Hinata and Gaara wrapping themselves around his right and left arms respectively with Ino following them. When they came out, they saw that Khorne had been joined by a man covered in dark blue robes that did well to hide his entire body. Not even his face could be seen, only a shadow under a large hood and the glow of three circling orbs in the darkness.

"Looking ready for… oh my dear boy…" The hooded man said once he laid his eyes on Naruto. "You poor poor thing… you must be so confused and shaken by what you have seen." The man said in a constantly changing voice. Inner Naruto could just feel that he was talking right to him and not the Adult Naruto. "Do not worry, just listen and watch."

"Ah, Tzeentch… you going back to the madness?" Naruto asked as Tzeentch began to circle him.

"Quiet Boy! I am speaking to the boy." This only confused everyone around even more. "So this was the day they showed you… interesting… I had thought it to be the day of the wedding… but was a disappointment when it was clear you did not show up young one… nor was the day Slaanesh had finally grinded you and your lovers down into accepting her presence in your bedchambers for a night." Naruto and the three women all blushed hard at the memory of that night. "I was truly expecting that to be the day…considering the source...but it would seem not… and then it was not the day you finally conquered your world. However, I could understand it being today of all days. The day you are no longer like a Primarch… but a Primarch true." Tzeentch then leaned in close to Naruto's face. "I tell you this young one… try your hardest to remember this day, for what you learn here will guide you through the darkness… and also… do try to forgive me for what I will do… I promise that it will resolve itself." At that Tzeentch pulled back and began walking toward the door out.

"Uh… Tzeentch… what was all that about?" Naruto asked clearly confused.

"Oh, nothing… just something the Brothers did a long time ago finally showing itself. Be happy knowing thanks to you… millions of children will no longer go hungry." Tzeentch said with a carefree cryptic tone that irritated everyone in the room.

"And once again… that thing is messing with my head so fucking hard." Khorne groaned, rubbing the top of his helmet like it was his actual head. "Okay Fuckhead and Fuckhead's bitches let's get moving…" Khorne groaned as he led the four out of the huge bedroom. Inner Naruto noted that none of them so much as blinked to the insulting language the armored man used toward the women. And unless Naruto had changed that much in time the time he became... however old he was currently, inner Naruto simply took it as they all knew this man didn't really mean it and that was just how he spoke. If someone had said something and meant it to someone Naruto cared about… he would make sure they couldn't speak again ever.

"What do you think Tzeentch was going on about?" The Adult Hinata asked him, while inner Naruto was still trying to get used to the way his shy friend was acting.

"He said that it had to do with something the Brothers had done a long time ago… I'm not sure what he might have meant, but then again it's Tzeentch… it's going to be pretty hard to understand any-"

"NARUTO!" He had stopped speaking at the sound of his name being shouted, from the tone he guessed it was in joy. Like seeing someone that hadn't seen in a long time. The next thing Inner Naruto knew was there was a flash of black, and then he was very passionately kissed by another woman that had come from nowhere. Inner Naruto was once again freaking out, as he could feel everything the physical Naruto felt and the kiss currently happening was his first ever real kiss. And it was good… not that he had anything to compare it too. It felt good enough that he was a little bit sad when she finally pulled away. "I see you…"

"And I see you too." He answered back like it there was an unspoken meaning behind the exchange.

"It's good to see you back Satsuki," Hinata said smiling at the new women. The now stated Satsuki turned to Hinata with a blank face then turned into a mischievous grin. Inner Naruto was confused as to why she was grinning like that but then found himself again shocked by what he saw next. The woman that had just kissed him let go of him and was now kissing Hinata. And physical Naruto was acting like it was perfectly normal… well… that would be misleading. Physical Naruto was still reacting like any man would at the sight of two women kissing each other but his reaction was lessened as if he had gotten used to the view.

"And it is delicious to see you too Hinata…" Satsuki said after pulling away from Hinata, then turned her attention to the redhead holding onto Naruto's left side. "You later…" She said playfully pointing at the shorter woman then to behind Naruto where Ino was standing. "You never," Satsuki said teasingly, but there was a small bit of venom to her words to Ino. Meanwhile, Ino just shrugged the words off like she couldn't care less about them. "Oh, it's so good to be back! I've really missed the feeling of…" She was interrupted by the sound Khorne knocking the blunt end of a spear that had come from nowhere to the ground.

"Enough of this… we have places to be. You all can fuck each other tonight when the ceremony is finished, and I'm not responsible for keeping you fuckheads on a leash." Khorne grunted and began walking down the hall, Satsuki sticking her tongue out at his back. Naruto and Hinata chuckled at her actions.

"Did you leave Terra in style Satsuki?" Hinata asked as the five began their walk down the hall following Khorne. She clearly expecting an interesting story.

"Well, I blew up a battle station on my way out… so yeah."

"It wasn't the Phalanx was it?" Naruto deadpanned, he was really hoping that it wasn't but he wouldn't be surprised if it were.

"Nooo… but… I might have blown it up dangerously close to Luna." Satsuki admitted while twirling a bit of her hair absentmindedly. "Boy were those old asses pissed when I warped out of the system taking a ton of their shit… I even got a bottle of wine perfectly preserved from Dark Age of Technology. Supposed to be wonderful stuff."

"And did you make sure to contact the Custodies? Before you nearly destroyed Luna?" Naruto prodded with a smirk.

"I did not nearly destroy Luna… I might have caused minor damage, but I'm sure they can fix it up. And yes, I spoke with the Captain-General and he says that things are ready for when we arrive." She informed while still pouting a little at the small joke. The five then spent the next ten minutes as they walked in a comfortable silence, plainly just happy to all be together. Eventually, they came to a massive metal door that was inscribed with beautiful artwork depicting two men in differing uniforms crossing weapons, though it was in a gesture of unity.

"Primarchs Russ, Corax, and Omegon are currently the ones here. The others that are able to come will be here later." Satsuki informed the group as the doors opened on their own. Inside was another massive chamber, decorated with a gothic style of architecture with a large sitting area in the center around a central fireplace. Inner Naruto was astonished at the sight of two huge men sitting in the waiting area. They were about a quarter larger than his guardian Omegon who was sitting with them.

One of them was covered in a large fur that draped over his broad muscular body. Long graying hair and beard would give him a wise elderly look if it weren't for the feral yet goofy grin that was on his face. The rest his body was in light ceremonial armor though it still looked far heavier than anything a lesser man could ever hope to wear,

The other was remarkably pale skinned, almost pearl white. He had long black hair and a clean face that was sharp and had an odd look of a mix of exhaustion, happiness, sadness, and excitement. The more dour feelings visibly held back by current events giving him the more positive ones. He was garbed in long black robes with small trims of white and iconography of small birds.

"Pup! Finally, ya have pulled ya'self from your women to come meet with us…" The wolfish one said as he stood up. "… though I understand if ya needed a little push in doin' so." He chuckled knowingly and from inner Naruto's opinion a little pervertedly.

"Enough Leman… today is a serious celebration of Uzumaki's achievements. Please give him the respect of this day he deserves." The other colossal man sighed at the other's antics.

"It's perfectly fine Corvus… Leman is just being Leman. Something that I personally enjoy." Naruto said with an honest smile.

"HA! See ya gloomy bastard, the pup gets it!" Leman laughed.

"Alright enough banter, now that the boy is here we can get moving. Everyone else that is needed is already on our ride. But I first have some things to say to the boy before we get started." Omegon said as he also stood up and walked to Naruto. "… Naruto… when I first saw you in that crib on the night of your birth… Alpharius and I had the same thought… we should smoother you right then and be done with the problem." This caused everyone, even Khorne, to let out a collective sigh of _That was not the right thing to say_. "But, I am glad we decided against that plan. You ended up not being the destroyer of your world and the Harbinger of the End of the Galaxy. You did the impossible… you tamed these fuckers…" Omegon pointed to Khorne who just growled but didn't say anything. "… and turned them into a force for a better future for all of humanity… even if you only did it to a piece of them. You have grown into a strong, wise, and good man…" Naruto both inner and physical began getting emotional, unable to keep a serious face while hearing these words from one of his parental figures. "You were born into this world alone… those that should have been with you taken. But you found people that stand proudly by your side, you unified your world behind a single banner of humanity. You are worthy of the name of Primarch… you are worthy of being called a true son of the Emperor. But… I do hope that you always consider yourself a true son of Alpharius Omegon." No longer able to contain themselves the two embraced each other, both swelled with emotion over their father and son bond.

"It's so beautiful!" Leman howled as he cried into his arm. Meanwhile, behind him, Corvus was nodding in agreement.

"The two of them share a bond that has been forged in the fires of time and pain. A bond that will never be broken by the despair and suffering that plagues the vast emptiness of the galaxy."

"I'm so happy for him…" Hinata cried tears of joy for her love while the other women by her were doing the same, though Satsuki was undoubtedly trying to hold the tears back.

"Okay enough sappy bullshit. We have to get to the… quit glaring at me like that! We have to be there in one hour, and it takes an hour to get to the stadium!" Khorne yelled, and at once they all started staring at him with only bloody murder in their eyes, which Khorne would typically love, but he was in a hurry at the moment.

"Eh… as much as I wanted to enjoy the moment… he is right." Omegon admitted as he and his surrogate son parted. "Let's go, Boy… let's tell the whole Empire that you are out there… and you will save them." Naruto nodded and wiped away the tears on his face, soon the women that had been on his arms were back and were congratulating him on what just happened, and the Satsuki joined them with wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her chest against his back.

"Damn… that pup is one lucky bastard." Leman chuckled as he and his fellow Primarch brother both began walking toward a large opening gate at the back of the room. The gate opened to a city skyline. It was then Inner Naruto realized that they were high above the ground, in a tower that stretched up miles into the sky. And it wasn't the only one, never before had the young boy seen a city such as this. He had been told by his guardians about places like it, but he had never seen it. The opening gate led out to a platform hanging in the open air. On top was a winged vehicle and five people standing in front of the door into the vehicle.

The first was the man Naruto had heard been called Tzeentch. Then there was a relatively large and rounded man wearing green and pale white robes, his face looking very strange as if various plants were growing from it. Next to him was a woman that Inner Naruto was dearly hoping would not throw herself at him. It was getting tiring. Not that she wasn't beautiful, in fact, she was thee most beautiful woman he had ever seen. But purely an aesthetic and vain beauty, with all the other women Naruto had seen, there was feeling behind his attraction, a real sense of caring and love. With this woman… just carnal desire.

Then there were two men standing in front of the others. Both were wearing black with purple trim robes that extended down to their feet but lacked sleeves leaving their arms exposed. The one behind the other had short white hair, and dark shades were covering his eyes. The one in front had night black hair and piercing purple toned eyes with a small scar running across the right one.

The group from the waiting room walked up to the landing pad group. The second they stopped walking, Naruto and the women with him kneeled before the front man with their heads bowed as well.

"Cut. That. Shit. Out." Naruto could feel the irritation coming from the man. "We have long since gotten fuckin' past that."

"Sorry my Emperor, but I must always show you my respect and humility to you." Naruto, meanwhile, was grinning.

"I know for a fact that you are mocking me with this shit because you know I don't like it." He sighed and then turned to Omegon. "So… did you and him have your little moment?" Omegon nodded, and the man turned to Leman. "Did you cry?"

"It was a very touching moment…" Leman grumbled, and then Naruto watched as the man he called Emperor get handed what looked like some money by the shades-wearing man behind him. "Ya bet on me cryin'?!"

"Yes, because I know you that well Leman... now… if we are all finished, we really should get to-"

"Wait." Tzeentch interrupted before walking over to Naruto. "I think the boy has seen enough…" Tzeentch said as it began looking at Naruto that made the inner younger version of him think the being was once again speaking right to him. "… the rest of this day shall be shown when you need it the most- when you are on the brink of losing all you have and all you love."

"Tzeentch… you're scaring me again." Naruto said with a thinned look on his face.

"It's scaring all of us." The man called Emperor said with a matter of fact tone. "What else is new?"

"Tzeentch only started doing…"

"Hush Boy, I am speaking to the boy," Tzeentch said, repeating what he had said before. "I always wondered why it was that you were able to come back from the abyss… never would I think it would be by my actions that I stop my own plans…" Tzeentch muttered as he began moving to touch Naruto's forehead but was stopped by a patch of sand blocking his bird/human hybrid finger. Tzeentch looked down at the red-haired woman on Naruto's side. "Girl… let me pass."

"No one but those that love Naruto can touch him." She said as that was a rule of existence.

"I am a being of sorcery and madness… I have no time for love. But this must happen, or the boy will be the cause of all Ruin in the galaxy." Tzeentch stated, still trying to press its finger past the sand. Said sand was already beginning to crystallize from contact with the being. "It will not hurt him… it will save him." Everyone around the scene was staring with confused feelings on the matter. Eventually, the said did go away.

"You promise?"

"I am the god of lies and deception… or I was…" It said before touching Naruto's forehead sending Inner Naruto into a tailspin.

* * *

Naruto woke up in his bed. He was untied and was able to sit up. He put his hand on his head and looked on to the small eagle in front of his face. All he knew was that he had a splitting headache. And that something... happened. He couldn't remember what but he felt it was important.

His nose caught wind of something in the air, and he turned to a steaming bowl of ramen and a small salad sitting with another note.

 _Please eat everything before you, there are many, many, many,_ _many_ _children that go without so much as a crumb of bread a day, so you need to always finish your plate. It also helps in that it is good for you._

Naruto glared at the salad. Alpharius was always trying to get him to eat stuff like that. He hated the idea of eating them, all green and gross. Food should not be the same color of snot. But if there really were children who didn't even get to have a crumb of bread, and he knew there were, as he used to be one, then he would eat it all.

He got out of bed and walked lazily over to the table and began eating the salad first so he could get it over with. He stared at the card and the information that there were that many kids out there going hungry. But then something echoed back to him and made him feel good about himself like he knew that somehow that wasn't always going to be fact.


	7. Chapter 7

Tzeentch was laughing, and it was scaring the other gods because it always meant that nothing good was about to happen to anyone but Tzeentch.

" **Shitling… what did you do**?!" Khorne growled out. He didn't like the idea of Tzeentch holding something over them all… well more like holding something over him in this place.

" **Nothing! It is what those brothers have done**." Tzeentch chuckled as he calmed down a bit. " **They have shown the boy the future… or at least a future. But what is making me laugh is the fact the technique they use has not faded. It remains and shall continue to show him visions of the future**."

" **How does this help us**?" Nurgle gargled.

" **It doesn't, and it does. We have no way of knowing what the boy sees. Only but the barest knowledge of what transpires will be retained by his mind**." Tzeentch said before once again laughing.

* * *

It had been a few days since Naruto had that strange dream that he still couldn't quite remember. When he asked the Brothers about it, they said that a dream often means either nothing at all or everything. So they were no help at all.

"Naruto… are you alright?" Hinata asked as Naruto seemed even more distracted than normal.

"Huh… no sorry. I just have this feeling that I should be doing something else." Naruto honestly couldn't quite figure out this odd feeling he was having.

"Okay! Today's first match is Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha." Mizuki announced drawing everyone's attention to the match. Naruto only watched half-heartedly but cheered on Kiba a few times. It wasn't that Naruto didn't like Sasuke, well… that wasn't true. It was more like he had no reason to like Sasuke.

For one thing, Sasuke was the focus of all the girls in the class, except Hinata. They all went crazy for him, and he would always brush them off, often times quite rudely too. It had gotten worse lately. Naruto couldn't understand why Sasuke would do that. Naruto would love to have all that attention. To have everyone love him. Naruto being the dense child he was, was unable to fully understand what that would mean.

Naruto also didn't like the way Sasuke acted like he was better than everyone even though he was Uchiha. How he always looked like he was looking down on everyone because of that. And how all the teachers other than Iruka treated him like he was god's gift to the world.

What made everything worse about the whole thing was that Naruto knew that Sasuke was like him. Or he was like how Naruto used to be. Alone in this world. Naruto had heard about how his whole clan had gotten killed by his brother, leaving him with just one other Uchiha. Naruto had seen the emptiness in Sasuke's eyes when he glanced over at the other boy. He had seen that same look before on himself even after Alpharius and Omegon took him in. Also, he had his guardians and his friends… he still felt that gaping hole in his mind that reminded him of how he was truly alone in the world. So when he saw Sasuke acting like a jerk and rejecting all the people that came to him, Naruto couldn't stand someone like that. While Naruto had developed a dislike for the Uchiha, he didn't outright hate him. After all, they were in many ways very alike.

Meanwhile, while still in her Sasuke disguise, Satsuki had finished off the Inuzuka hair with a blow to the foot, and then a knockdown to the ground, winning the match. The teacher called it, but Satsuki ignored it. She was in her normal mood as she always was when she had to pretend to be Sasuke, ironically making the act of being the brooding heir to the Uchiha clan all the more real. Kojiro told her that she should try to act this way to try and keep people away, not in the sense of the fangirls, which she hated with a passion, but in the sense of everyone else. She needed to create a barrier between her and everyone around her so they wouldn't discover the girl beneath.

To say she did not enjoy this would be a great understatement. Her brother had been a quiet and perfect Uchiha, something she had once very much wanted to be, but now she didn't want anything to do with. If anything, Itachi's betrayal had woken her up to the fact that she was nothing like her clan. She didn't find everyone around her to be lesser and she actively was an excitable and joyful person… not so much in public though. She truly missed out on being Satsuki when she was trying to be Itachi, and now she couldn't be Satsuki because she had to be Sasuke. Kojiro suggested she use that anger building to help train… to which she responded by throwing kunai at him whenever he suggested it.

The worst part about all this was that she couldn't be friends with the boy that had helped her in her moment of despair. The first day she had returned to the Academy she had sought out Naruto in hopes of keeping the promise she made to see him again. And maybe that they might be able to have a friendship between the two, even if it had to be between Naruto and Sasuke and not Satsuki. But in the end, she failed. First, there were the crowds of fangirls trying to shower him with affection for his tragedy, she hated them even more as their words were hollow and nothing more than lip service to what she went through. Then there were the teachers bogging her down in attempts to take on the Uchiha as their own personal apprentice in the hopes that one day they would get repaid for their time. Vultures all of them. They were no better than the hordes of women that showed up on Kojiro's doorstep every day.

Satsuki had to admit he had won a bit of respect from her in how he handled them. While he was massively flirty and at times handsy, he never went that far. And those that actually caught his eye he made an effort to learn more about them. He weeded out the predators in a manner that hid what he was really doing. While he was looking like what the civilian wanted, he was actually looking for something meaningful. When Satsuki had teased him on this, he calmly said that he would never submit to what others wanted for him and that his life was his to lead. It was Fortune cookie advice, but it had the meaning he wanted.

But while Kojiro was handling his social life like a master, Satsuki was flailing about like a fish out of water. She had been too shy and timid before the slaughter of her clan, or at least that's how she remembered how she acted. Everyone else just thought Sasuke looked cool and mysterious. And now she had to ostracize herself from everyone in fear of them finding out that she was, in fact, a girl. She had to keep herself confided to this image of Sasuke, the Uchiha survivor genius that would one day avenge his clan. She didn't even want to do that, sure she wanted her brother locked away in some dark wet hole somewhere but what she really wanted was to be like the Primarchs Naruto had told her about. To be strong and smart and lead people to a better future. That is what she wanted to do so that something like the slaughter of her clan wouldn't happen to anyone else.

"And with that Sasuke wins the match," Mizuki called as Satsuki walked out of the ring while Kiba was on his back trying to get back up. "Okay… next up is Shino and Naruto." Satsuki watched Naruto and the Aburame hair walk toward the ring. She had to hold the flinch of pain at the slight and momentary glare Naruto had sent her. Somehow he had come to resent Sasuke, and she couldn't blame him. Both because Sasuke was an emo bastard and because she knew she wasn't any better. Satsuki had broken her promise to see Naruto again. So all she could do was try to avoid him and try not to do anything to worsen his opinion of her. Hoping that when the day came that she could come out and reveal herself, he would understand.

Satsuki watched as the two boys entered the ring and prepared themselves for the match but just before Mizuki called for them to start… the air turned dead. It was like something had begun, with no smell but the feeling of bile, blood, sulfur, and something that Satsuki didn't recognize but it made her feel strange even among the others. Then the adults began showing signs of being severely affected, but all were affected in different ways. Some threw up and began bleeding from… everywhere. Others took out weapons and started fighting themselves to attack everyone else. A few started yelling out insane gibberish and to spasm uncontrollably. And others… began touching themselves and each other in ways that were not appropriate in public, in front of children, and perhaps ever. Thankfully almost all of the kids had by this point fallen to the ground, knocked out and drooling. Only six of the kids had been able to hit some form of sweet spot where they were 'only' in serious pain and still conscious. Satsuki was one of those, and she watched as Naruto bent back and screamed into the air in pain. It was a different kind of pain they were experiencing, but it looked so much worse. She then watched as an eight-pointed star burned itself into the ground around Naruto.

* * *

Burning flames were lit all around him. Each of them using a corpse as fuel. The sands around him were drenched so thoroughly with blood that it all looked red with no spots of yellow anywhere.

He could feel something in his hand, he lifted it up to see a man dead in a large clawed hand. The man was covered in cuts and holes. He threw the body to the ground before turning around to see a sea of red monsters. They were humanoid with red skin and long horns on their head. All of them were carrying weapons of all shapes and sizes.

He smiled as he turned around again to a city, he didn't know its name, and he didn't care. There was blood to be spilled, and that was all that mattered.

"Today we spill blood for the Dark Gods!" He raged at the top of his lungs, and the monsters roared in response. Their howls singing their praise for the cutting of flesh and spilling of blood.

He led the charge into the city. They crashed through the stone gates. All around them were building carved from sandstone. But he wasn't there to admire such things- no, he was here for the slaughter. His eyes locked on the first fleshy thing to cross into his view, a woman and her child. He strode forth, his arm already in a swing to cut them in half.

" **ENOUGH**!" Something shook the very reality he was in. Bits and pieces of space itself chipped away until he was Naruto again and was in some kind of sewer like room. Pipes along the walls and ceiling and a wall of large bars with a seal locking them at the end of the room. " **That is better, I never thought I would find myself disgusted with the killing of humans.** " A voice came from behind the bars.

"Who are you and what was that… I was about… to kill…" he stammered out, disgusted and in shock at what he had seen.

" **Ignore that… you will not remember any of this once you have awakened. Those foolish idiots thought they could tamper with something that was never meant to be tampered with. I had to fix it.** " There was a clear disdain in the voice, but before Naruto could speak again, he felt himself being pulled away again.

" **So you were able to see what occurred in his vision… lucky you.** " Tzeentch grumpily stated as it floated into the Nine-Tails' chamber. " **Care to tell me what it might have been… whatever has happened has seemed to have caused Khorne to go into one of his rage-filled furies**." The Nine-Tails fox just growled at the God's arrival.

" **Leave this place and return to your cell Warp Spawn. You shouldn't even be here.** "

" **Yes… I shouldn't… I should be with the rest of myself in the Warp, not trapped in this foolish boy**." Tzeentch spat, its voice eerily calm but there was a feeling of venom to its words. " **You, on the other hand, deserve to be here, what are you by the way… you are a being of this infernal energy of the Immaterium not corrupted with our power. This Chakra… its existence should not be true, and yet it is.** " The Fox grinned at the god's frustration. It knew the answers it wanted, but it would never tell them.

" **Leave**." The fox ordered before returning to its slumber, leaving the irritated Tzeentch with no clues or answers. It became even more irritated at the fact that it was normally itself pulling that same move.

* * *

Iruka was finally able to feel the need to cut his own students to pieces fade from his mind. He felt awful that he ever felt the need to do so. He rationally knew that he never truly wanted to and it was caused by some influence, maybe a Genjutsu. But he still felt the need to slaughter and main within his veins- to spill blood and carve anything that moved. But the need to do so faded and he was able to think once again. He was going to have to get the memory of such event removed if he was going to be able to sleep.

"Naruto!" Iruka turned to see Hinata Hyūga run over to the collapsed Naruto. She along with only five other children had weathered the storm of whatever it was that influenced them all. He went to try and stop her but then was distracted by the sound of a woman screaming bloody murder. Iruka looked at the source and honestly wished he hadn't as it had come from one of his fellow Chūnin. The woman and two other men had come out of the influence right in the middle of… something that might get them a hefty fine for doing in public. But more than likely the two men were either going to get their manhood removed by the woman, or they were going to be brought to trial for rape. Iruka looked away from the scene and back to his student trying to avoid looking over to the indecent teachers.

"Hinata stay back!" Iruka yelled out, but she ignored the teacher and was soon at Naruto's side trying to push him awake.

"Everyone stand back!" Iruka snapped over to the new source of sound and looked over to see Naruto's guardians walk across the training yard over to them one of them carrying a large metal case. "Everyone that can think stand back in a line!"

"Hey, you can't be…" One of the teachers started by was thrown across the yard the second one of the brothers approached him.

"You all will stand back, or we will have a choice but to take lethal action!" One of them shouted as the other removed Naruto from the center of the star with Hinata following behind after the brother had barked out thinly veiled threats to her. The second brother, after dropping Naruto off to the side with Hinata, returned to the star and placed the metal case in the center where Naruto had been laying.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?!" Kiba yelled out.

"Yeah, and what the hell did that demon brat just do to us?!" A teacher barked out to the two giants. At that, the speaking brother pulled out a… Iruka had no clue what he was holding, but the second the giant pulled the trigger there was a loud bang, and the ground in front of the students exploded. Iruka then noticed that the object was smoking and was aimed right where the explosion hit.

"You all will stay quiet! Brother?" The giant turned to his brother.

"It's ready." The other said as he walked away from the star. He threw a small disc above the star and a dome of shimmering light capped the area around the star. "Fire in the hole!" The giant yelled out, and there were a loud bang and an explosion inside the dome when the dust eventually settled there was a large crater where the star used to be. The second brother walked back and held out his hand where the disc returned. He then crouched to the ground to examine the crater. "It's good, all trace of Chaos has been vaporized!"

"Excuse me but just what are you two doing?" Iruka had had enough of this. "What just happened and why are you destroying school grounds?!"

"Is this everyone that is currently conscious that saw the event?" The first brother asked motioning to the class and the teachers that had gathered.

"Yes, I think so but will please…" Iruka wasn't able to finish.

"Mind Wipe Jutsu," Alpharius stated as he performed the Jutsu. A wave of calmness and serenity washed over everyone before they all fell to the ground asleep. But one person saw what had happened and would remember. "Good… make sure that they are all taken to quarantine and kept under until we can confirm that they are clean." Alpharius instructed as he took Naruto under his arm and a flustered Hinata under the other. Omegon nodded and disappeared to get help in this task.

* * *

Danzō listened to the report his subordinate was giving. It was strange, never before had a Jinchūriki acted in this manner. Never before had they caused such an outbreak of madness among those around them, Form what he was able to gather, four types of symptoms occurred, sickness, bloodlust, insanity, and quite the extreme spike in one's libido. The children at the Academe were merely overwhelmed by the power and thus didn't suffer any adverse effects. And then there was the star that had etched itself around the Jinchūriki. The way his man described the eight-pointed star felt… off to him. There was something in the man's voice that suggested emotions that all members of the Foundation shouldn't have. But what caught Danzō's attention the most was the object that the Brothers used to intimidate the class of students and teachers. It sounded… powerful. A weapon that fired projectiles with just the pull of a trigger. And if it didn't require Chakra to use then, it could be supplied to people outside the Shinobi.

While that did run the risk of giving the civilians too much power if Danzō could control the production of these weapons and controlled who received them then the risk would be minimal. This weapon could change warfare as the Elemental Nations knew it. And the Leaf would be the one to led this change.

* * *

Naruto soon awoke, his head hurt… a lot. The last thing he remembered was his fight with Shino and then… a lot of pain and then nothing. He opened his eyes to see a rocky ceiling, there were a few pipes and bright lights that dotted the stone carved ceiling.

Under him, he felt a cold metal surface. But also to his side, he felt something warm… and soft. He before he turned his head to see just what it was his head was covered in a bag.

"Boy! What is your name and what is it you want to do right now?" Naruto heard Omegon yell above him. There was a small squeak of shock that came from his side before Omegon in a hushed but angry voice told whoever was there to move away.

"My name is Naruto, and I want to punch you in the face!" Naruto angrily retorted as he thrashed around to try and get the bag off his head.

"But why?" That was Alpharius.

"Because Omegon put this stupid thing on me!" There were sounds of sighs.

"Good night boy." That was the last thing Naruto heard before he was once again knocked out.

* * *

"You didn't have to be so rough bother." Alpharius chastised with Hinata nodding beside him. They had taken the two kids back to their secret to check them Both for any Chaos corruption. Hinata was lucky, as she had entered the star without the Chaos finding a path into her soul, Omegon said it was likely due to her concern over Naruto that her mind was too distracted to even notice any voices, and thus Chaos wasn't able to tempt her.

The rest of the class that had been exposed to the Chaos Energies had come back clean. The teachers had a small part of their chakra network tainted with the foul energies of chaos, but Omegon was able to confirm that it was being flushed out of their systems by their own Chakra. But to be safe, they all had been subjected to a chakra drain Jutsu that the brothers had made for this purpose. Not only that be they had placed all of the affected under their own watch list and asked for them to be under Anbu surveillance for the next three months.

"Is Naruto going to be okay?" Hinata asked as she looked up to Alpharius, a look of pure concern on her face.

"Yes, child… soon he will be back to running around and causing trouble." Alpharius answered causing the young girl to sigh in relief that her friend and not so secret crush was going to be fine. Naruto was her world, every day he would brighten a normally dull and crushing world. Her family often shunned her in favor of her younger sister. Lately, they had gotten even less subtle about it. "Now listen…" Alpharius said as moved down to Hinata level, which with his size was not completely successful. "I need you to do something for us, can you use your eyes yet?" Hinata nodded solemnly, it had taken her much longer to activate her Dōjutsu then what was seen as acceptable. "I need you to look into my Chakra." Hinata did as she was told and what she saw in the giant man was different… while most people had lines of blue running through their body, the Primarch had ever-changing colors pulsing throughout his whole body. It also hurt her head to look at it. "Okay, that's enough," Alpharius ordered once it became clear that the Warp Energy in his body was starting to hurt her.

"What is that stuff…" Hinata mumbled as she held her head in slight pain.

"It's something that is inside of Naruto." At that Hinata looked up in worry for said boy. "Don't worry, it's contained. But what happened in the training yard is a sign that it may not be the case. I need you to look at Naruto with those eyes of yours…" Alpharius hid the slight smile that was tugging at his face. The second he asked for her to do that her face turned red. " _So she's done this before… the Hyūga sure like to pretend to be above human emotions. But they still have them_." Alpharius finished his thoughts and nodded to Naruto. "Look at his Chakra and tell me if you see any of the stuff you saw in me." Hinata nodded and look at Naruto with her Byakugan, trying very hard not to look at anything but his Chakra network.

"No… it's just Chakra." Hinata said turning back to the Primarch as he sighed in relief. "What is wrong with Naruto?" Hinata more or less demanded or as much as the usually shy girl could do.

"Hinata… have you ever wondered why people seem to hate Naruto so much?" The Hyūga Heiress nodded her head. It was one of the things that always confused her. Naruto was the most friendly and caring person she knew. Why would people despise anyone like him? "Well, they all fear him. They are afraid of what is in him, I can't tell you what… but Naruto has the embodiment of pure evil sealed within him." At that Hinata's eyes grew wide with worry and shock. "Naruto is safe, and the seal is strong. We've checked many times. Today was the first time that he had shown signs of that changing. But thanks to you we know that nothing has changed."

"But it could." She answered his unspoken statement.

"That's right," Alpharius said with a rewarding smile. "Now… you care about him." That sent the girl into a series of sputtered confirmations as her face turned red again. "Stop," Alpharius ordered sternly, Hinata stopping as she was used to resounding immediately to that sort of tone. "Good, Naruto needs people like you."

"Naruto… needs me?"

"Yes, the evil inside of him can't do anything but tempt him with lies and promises of power. It will do all it can to trick him, so Naruto needs people in his life to tell him that he doesn't need whatever they promise." Alpharius already knew how this girl's feelings would grow as the two grew up. Also, they both were the right matches for each other; Naruto's confidence and caring nature was good for the young heiress who's lacking self-assurance was pushed continuously down by her family. Hinata would also do many good things for the boy; her simply believing in him would do wonders. Alpharius would never say it out loud due to the fact that his brother would never let it go, but Alpharius thought the idea them together was so utterly adorable… but he was a Primarch and as such would never voice such a thought.

* * *

Omegon was relaxing in their apartment while Alpharius was having tea with the head of the Hyūga- boring conversions that Omegon took no pleasure in. Naruto was training his Taijutsu with the Brothers' new little follower Anko.

Omegon smiled at his mind turning to the prize he had found in the girl. She had been ostracized by the village- fools the lot of them. There was danger in doing just what they did to someone that held so much talent. All anyone had to do to earn her eternal loyalty was to just say… you are right they are wrong. Omegon had done just that because it was true. She was just as big a victim as they all were from the snake's betrayal.

And now Omegon and Alpharius had a cute little mole in the inner workings of the Leaf. It wasn't that they felt the Leaf were enemies, but they weren't so naïve as to not have moles and contacts everywhere even among their allies. And the first step in infiltrating anywhere… find the shunned and forgotten, because humans fear what they do not understand and often what they don't understand is power. To Omegon's irritation, there was a knock at the door. He was enjoying his thoughts.

"Vector, who is at the door?" The Primarch asked his AI assistant.

"It is Danzō. Should I get the door, sir?" Omegon grunted at the very dry sass before getting up from his chair and walking over to the door.

"Danzō, what do I owe this visit?" Omegon greeted as he opened the door.

"Ah… Omegon. I was hoping to see your brother, but you will do." It deeply irritated both brothers that Danzō alone could tell the difference between them. "May I enter?"

"Of course," Omegon replied as he walked back to his chair, Danzō following in behind him. Danzō eyed the apartment of the Hydra Brothers. It was darkly shaded, with many dark greens and a few bright blues here and there. Trophies of kills lined a nearby shelf. One of the skulls caught Danzō's eye… it was very misshapen with horns and jagged edges.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Omegon's voice cut through Danzō's increasingly dark thoughts. "Looking at that isn't good for one's health," Omegon smirked- it was nice to know that Danzō lacked a strong will. It might be considered a strong one by this world's standards but to be caught in the trap that was a daemon's skull was a sign that he couldn't compare to many men in the Imperium. Danzō turned back to Omegon and seemly picked up on the smugness that the giant was radiating.

"It has come to my attention that you may be in possession of assets that may help the Leaf Village." Omegon smug smile melted at that. Mainly because he had no clue at what Danzō was referring to. They had many things that _could_ help the Leaf, but the Primarchs knew the danger of giving technology or information to a civilization not yet prepared for it. And this world held strange powers that would make any reasonable predictions nonapplicable.

"If you are talking about our Hydra Summoning Contract…" That was the only thing he could think of, as it was the only asset they had shown the village.

"No, that is not what I am talking about." Now Omegon was really confused. 'I am speaking about your handheld projectile wea-" Danzō wasn't able to finish because Omegon was now holding him up against the wall by Danzō's neck. Him! The Shinobi of Darkness was taken down in mere seconds. Danzō eye was full at the frightening sight in front of him.

" **Like what you ssssee?"** Omegon's face was now almost reptilian. His face was covered in green and blue tinted scales, his nose was to restructured into a more lizard-like snout, eyes blinking much like how a small reptile would, his tongue shot like a snake. " **Becuassse thissss isss what happensss to thossse that messss with thingsss they don't underssstand. Did you ssssee the ssstar?** " Omegon's face was so close that Danzō could count the razor-sharp teeth in his mouth.

"No… my man told me of the event." Omegon split eye examined his face for any sign of deceit.

" **You will** **de** liver the man to us," Omegon ordered as his face returned to normal, the scales retreating back under his skin and the rest of his features disappearing. "He will die. And you will never speak of this again."

"If you think you can threaten me…" Danzō choked on his words.

"I can and I will. I don't care about you. You are less than an afterthought. I admire your dedication to your people, and I can understand your view of the cause before the people. It has its place and time. But again… I don't care about you. You can't threaten me in any way shape or form so you will forget this ever happened and send your man to us. If you don't… we'll find him because he now has something in him that will fester and explode when it gets out." At that, he let Danzō down. "Now get out." Danzō sat there stunned for longer than he would ever admit before standing up and dusting himself off. He had half a mind of showing the giant just who he was messing with but… they were in the middle of the village and as such Danzō was limited quite severely. But he stopped before leaving out the door.

"You say you admire my dedication… then you will understand why I will continue to seek what you hide."

"So long as you seek what you can understand and comprehend. Sure… maybe one day we will give them to you for free… maybe for a price. But it will be we that decided when and what." There was a silence that followed that before Danzō finally left.


	8. Chapter 8

" _Pain… make them feel pain! Make him! Feel! Pain! All of them! Let their blood flow- and drown them in it!_ " The voices continued to scream at the ROOT agent. He ignored them, and if it were not for his Foundation training them, he would have already gone insane. But he didn't, so he was perfectly sane.

He was sane as he chopped that family to bits. He was sane when he threw their bodies in the local well. He was sane when he made those necklaces out of their fingers. Completely and utterly sane. He began picking at his teeth under his Anbu mask that he had painted with the blood of his latest victim. He could feel the rotting corrosion around his teeth, and he didn't care… it felt good. So many voices around his head told him that if something felt good, he should go out and do it. Others just laughed insanely, and many others just called for more blood. He liked those the most.

For so long he trained to become the perfect killing machine and yet nothing happened- and he did nothing. He listened to that man. That cursed one-eyed man. That cursed crippled man. That crippled one-eyed man. That hated man… he hated him… but he had to listen to the hated man. Why? He didn't remember anymore. The voices and screams told him it didn't matter, and he didn't have to listen to the hated man. The cursed man. The one-eyed man. The crippled man. He could hear the voices… they let him do all the things that hid in his mind. He could do all the things that he had trained to do and more. The voices, beautiful voices, strong voices, wise voices, caring voices. They said he could do more… so much more… and all he needed to do was to show he was committed to proving himself that he was worthy of hearing them. The voices, sage voices, powerful voices, charming voices, loving voices. He had done so… he had proved it… he had spilled their blood, he had done unholy things with them and experienced things his senses never thought possible, he had left a message to those that find them that would drive many insane, and he had placed their excretions in the local water supply.

And now… he was being guided… he was following the voices. They led him to the training grounds. Pointless training, need to spill real blood, but the voices said to come here, and he would listen.

* * *

"AGGRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Naruto yelled out as he tried to punch Anko. But to his eternal, everlasting frustration, she just winked at him and sidestepped him.

"Nope." Anko mocked as she once again sidestepped the blond ninja in training, this time with a small poke to the head causing him to trip into the ground. At first, when Omegon asked her to train with the kid she thought he was joking, but that wasn't the case, and here she was, babysitting. " _At least the kid has the energy to be entertaining_."

"I'm goin' to get you for that," Naruto grumbled as he pulled his head out of the dirt. Naruto jumped up and with a kick aimed at Anko's head but was rebounded back into the ground by her hand.

"Nope." She chuckled as Naruto once again pulled himself out of the dirt. Anko chuckled at him once again trying, but then she felt… something. It caused her curse mark to ping in pain for the first time in years. She looked around eyeing for any sign of her former Sensei, but then the Curse mark did something that it had never done before… it sent her feelings of warning. It never did that. It sent pain and temptation but never warning. It felt strange, but it felt like the Curse Mark actually was scared. She had no idea how she knew that, but she just did.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked as he had noticed her change in mood.

"Shh… someone is watching us." Anko whispered as she pulled out a kunai. She scanned the tree line then a second time and this time there was an Anbu standing in between two of the front trees. He was just staring… the kind that only people about to snap did. His mask was covered in blood with crude and strange symbols on them. It was actually painful to focus on them. He was wearing normal Anbu attire, but it was clear that it had been dirtied quite a bit but what freaked Anko out the most… was the string of human fingers wrapping around his neck.

The Anbu shambled out of the tree line. She could hear him murmuring to himself, incoherently and the words weren't in any language she knew. The fact her Curse Mark reacted to his presence made her think that this was one of her former Sensei's test subjects. But the fact he was in the village and appeared to Anbu made that theory unlikely, to say the least.

"ThAT iS tHe ONE RiGHt… He'S The SACrIfiCe…" The Anbu said, his pitch and tone changing with each sound of the words. "Kill… KILL… kill… KILL… kill." He both raged and whispered.

"Okay… even I know that the snake bastard would mess someone up this much." Anko admitted as she watched he awkwardly stumble toward the two of them.

"Hey who are…." Naruto called out, but Anko in one move knocked the boy out as she knew he was only going to be a detriment to any fight that might happen. It had been so reflexive that she barely noticed that she had even done it. And then the Anbu went stiff as a board and waited a few seconds… then bolted toward the two of them at speeds that Anko never expected out of anyone but Guy. She barely was able to block his first attack.

"MAIN! MURDER! KILL! MAIN! MURDER KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!"

" **Don't kill us, you fucking moron! We need to be unsealed dumbass!** " Khorne raged as the gods watched the fight through the eyes of their host. None of them had felt this apparent follower approach which did unnerve them a bit. And now they were desperately hoping that the purple haired woman would be able to defeat this man.

Meanwhile, Anko was trying to not be chopped up into little pieces. This guy was utterly unpredictable, making his movements so random that trying to figure him out was impossible. But Anko was smart, and she hadn't been trying to figure him out from the start. His insane ramblings had all but confirmed the kind of fighting he did. And so Anko was now going on pure instinct and battle reflexes to survive. It was working, she had been able to get a few good hits in. All this guy had was his insane movements, there was no sign that he was using chakra or jutsu in any form. So when Anko was able to hit his sword arm and pinned the weapon away, she was able to kill the bastard with one of her snakes. The serpent shot out of her other arm and snapped around the man's neck. But then she had to jump back at the sight of her snake letting go as soon as it had crushed his windpipe, the blood that had come out of his neck was green and filled with yellow puss.

"The fuck…" Anko cursed as she watched the snake that had bitten the bastard wither and die on the ground. The man began to rumble and Anko could see that something was trying to burst out of his skin. "Oh hell no am I letting you do whatever the fuck you're trying to do…" Anko growled before performing the needed hand signs. "Fire style, fireball jutsu!" A flame extending out from Anko's mouth enveloped the bursting dead man burning him to a charred crisp. "That… was fucked up… oh shit…" Anko cursed as she realized she wasn't alone. She quickly looked back to see if Naruto was okay but saw that he was currently on his back… a bit of drool coming out of his mouth. Anko stared at the boy wondering how he had gotten like that… having forgotten that it was she that did it to him. "So now I got to drag you back to those giant brothers… shit…"

* * *

Alpharius sipped his tea as he and Hiashi watched as his youngest daughter trained with another main branch Hyūga. Alpharius could tell that she was already superior to Hinata, with her current growth rate she would likely surpass her older sister in two years- minimum. Alpharius personally did not care for the affairs of the clan but Hinata was Naruto's friend, and as such, he needed to keep a track on all threats. Grief was a tried and true tool of the Gods. Not only that but the Primarch had his plans… plans that he thought would simply speed up an already clear future.

"Hanabi has improved her footwork since the last time I saw her," Alpharius commented as he watched the young girl dodge another strike.

"Yes. It is one of the hardest aspects of Gentle Fist." Hiashi acknowledged before sipping his own tea. "I must thank you, by the way, that tip you gave me concerning a man I thought I could trust with my life. It would seem I have some weeds in my clan that need to be rooted out." There was a slight edge to the man's tone but nothing towards Alpharius. The Primarch returned the thank you with a slight nod. They continued to watch the man's daughter train in silence until Hiashi spoke again. "It has come to my attention that your charge has been spending a good deal of time with my eldest daughter." The surface of the tone Hiashi used was business-like, but Alpharius was a Primarch and one that was well versed in reading people to boot. Underneath the cold tone was concern.

" _Ah… there is still some part of him that sees her more than his current heir but also as his daughter. And it takes a boy hanging around said daughter to bring it out, fathers can be so predictable… sometimes._ " Alpharius thought to himself before considering his words to respond. "Yes, Naruto and Hinata are friends… I also think that he is her only friend… but I may be wrong on that." He wasn't, and he knew that. Alpharius also noticed the tiny reaction to that news from Hiashi.

"I see… Alpharius, in your opinion, is my eldest worthy of being my heir?" There was a slight detachment to the question. Alpharius could tell that it was a question posed more to who was asking it more so than Alpharius himself.

"No… currently not," Alpharius answered.

"Currently?"

"Hinata does not embody the current values of the Hyūga clan- values that I personally believe will do your clan more harm than good, but that is not my place to say. Your eldest would be better placed… outside the clan. Not outcast but… traded." Alpharius hid his small smirk behind his teacup. This is where he truly excelled. While his brother could infiltrate the most tight ranked of gangs and crime syndicates, Alpharius was at home in the circles of nobles and courts. "If you want my personal opinion on your daughter… I think right now she would benefit most from you would be your skill in political maneuvers and intelligence. That one…" Alpharius nodded to Hanabi. "Is your warrior and head of the clan. But Hinata… she has the capability to be a force far more… subtle."

Hiashi looked back from the giant man and to his younger daughter. Something felt very wrong, the words Alpharius used while they had wisdom in them felt… far too cold and removed when talking about his own flesh and blood, his family. But Hiashi knew the giant more than most, and he knew that Alpharius would craft every statement with triple meaning. First was the first statement, he was right. Hinata was not what the clan wanted, and that troubled him. But that was the least important part to him at the moment. The second meaning in his words was behind his second statement, that Hinata would do better away from the clan. This could be true depending on where Hinata would end up. The third… was the tone of the whole speech. It was a warning, a warning that Hinata was coming close to being nothing more than a piece on the board. Something that could be used and spent.

"I know that you have plans… and I assume you have factored my daughter into them. If you wouldn't mind telling me what these plans are… I think we might be able to work something out." Alpharius openly grinned showing that he had won this little political battle of wits… as any Primarch that wasn't Leman or Angron would.

* * *

"So you are telling me that the boy is knocked out because you punched him so he wouldn't be an issue when fighting a crazed Anbu?" Omegon asked as he and Anko stared at the unconscious Naruto who was laying back in his bed. But they hadn't put the boy in right, just threw him on and then tossed a blanket lazily over him.

"Yup," Anko said putting a hard P on her answer.

"And you say this Anbu was acting… totally batshit insane."

"Yeah."

"Okay… that's one problem taken care of itself." Omegon said nodding his head in satisfaction. "Did you burn it?"

"Nothing left but ash."

"Good," Omegon said as he continued to nod his head. "Want to draw some stuff on the boy's face and go get shitfaced drunk?"

"Thought you never ask."

* * *

" **Are you saying we can fuck with the boy tonight**!" Khorne exclaimed happily.

" **Yes, Khorne. It would seem that the mere presence of Nurgle as slightly eroded our prison, so we have access the boy a few days early**." Tzeentch chuckled. " **We must act quickly**."

" **Yes… we must make sure that we take this opportunity**." Nurgle gurgled, not wanting to have his usefulness forgotten. The plague father had been mostly forgotten by the other three at most times, just like back in the wider galaxy. No one ever thought about Nurgle unless he's right in front of you.

" **And we will, but we must make sure that this first meeting goes positive for us.** " Tzeentch mused. " **I think it would be best for all of us for only Slaanesh to be in view of the meeting**."

" **What?! I will not have that bitch have the satisfaction**!" Khorne thundered.

" **Isn't this a pleasant surprise**." Slaanesh hummed, happier at the annoyance that Khorne felt than the actual reason he was mad.

" **This is a small child; we don't have the power over the child's soul so our forms will frighten even the hardest of men except for the Temptress. Her form is always pleasing to any that looks on it. It won't have the same enthralling power normally does, but it will be at the very least able to keep the boy from seeing the rest of us monsters to be feared**."

" **Arrrgh! Very well, but I still hate this whole thing**!"

* * *

Naruto had just fallen asleep, and now he was back in the damp almost wet metal hallway. He had been here before, but this time it felt different. Like he had been dragged in instead of him wandering in from some dream. Every time he came here he would walk down the hall and find something scary, but he never remembered what. But now there was another path, every time he would try to take this other path it would simply just crumble away, and he would turn and go down the first path. The second path now was now solid, and he ran down it to see what was there and if anything not to see the scary thing at the other end. Naruto kept running despite the growing unease he could feel growing in his stomach, and the feeling only grew at the sight of spikes jutting out walls and the growing smell of death. He finally stopped running at the sight of the end of the hall. Now he slowly walked into the massive chamber. On each side of the opening, he came out of was two jail cells, all arranged in the shape of a five-point star.

" **Hello boy**." An echoed voice cooed from one of the cells.

"Who's there?" Naruto demanded with all the fake confidence he could muster.

" **Oh, my dear boy there's no need to be scared**." The voice replied as it was followed by a shadowed figure of a woman. " **Do I look like I would hurt you**?" The figure moved to what little light there was in the chamber. The being's form was that of the most attractive woman ever, and Naruto would have noticed this... if he was a bit older and a bit less dense. Its deep purple skin reradiated perfection, its silver heir dropped from its ivory horns down to the floor. However, its black eyes seemed to betray its kind smile, and Naruto noticed this.

"Yeah, big time." Naruto snorted. The being seemed to slightly trip as it walked from the answer.

" **Well, that's a first**." The being muttered as she pushed the few strands of hair away from her face. " **Do you know where you are little boy**." The being regained its regal step and moved to circle Naruto.

"No idea- this is just a dream right?"

" **Far from that, but that's not important. What it is, is what we are**." The being said as she leaned into Naruto's ear.

"Like I care old lady." Naruto deadpanned as he walked away from the being, and there was a loud thud that rang out as the being fell to the floor from losing balance from the shock of being called such a thing. Now the chamber was filled with a deep gritted laughter coming from the far left cell.

" **He sure put you in your place hag**!" Khorne moved from the normal whore to hag to add on to the fresh, and more cruel, insult.

"And who are you?" Naruto asked the cell.

" **I am Khorne! And you I like boy**." The voice shouted as two massive burning red eyes appeared in the cell. " **You sure put that bitch in her place**." Khorne laughed as the two began to converse, mostly on training tactics.

" **Tzeentch? Can I hurt him**?" Slaanesh whispered as she pulled herself up. Her voice sweet and kind, disconnected from her words. All the gods had large egos, but Slaanesh took pride and vanity to an expected extreme. To be called anything but something flattering was unacceptable to her.

" **No, we need him to want to help us**." Came from a flowing blue smoke that had moved out from the Changer of Ways' cell.

" **But he called me a** …" This time Slaanesh showed a bit more of her inner rage and demonic fury. Her features because less inhumanly beautiful to more disturbingly perverse.

" **He is a child**!" Tzeentch snarled. " **Of course he's going to be rude. But he does seem to be getting along with the blood drinker**."

" **You planned for this, didn't you**?" The God of Pleasure should have seen this coming. She should have known that Tzeentch would have tried to play them all. Even when they were in a situation that demanded that the old rules of behavior between be suspended, the shitling would even now try to con its way to be on top.

" **Maybe… maybe not, all we can do is try to benefit from the situation**." Tzeentch had a plan for everything, even plans that ruined others were in play. It was the literal God of Madness and paradoxes were its best tool. Even if Slaanesh succeeded in her speaking to the boy, it would benefit Tzeentch because Slaanesh was intelligent enough to manipulate the boy. If she failed, it would benefit Tzeentch because Slaanesh was intelligent enough to manipulate the boy. Either way, Tzeentch had a plan to further its own goals.

" **We will speak of this later; I don't get used**." Tzeentch had to bite one of his mouths to not reply 'oh really.'

" **You can bitch all you want, but it changes nothing**."

" **This is not over! Any more interaction with me will most likely not help us** …" Slaanesh said as she watched Naruto and Khorne converse. " **But I… we cannot let the big red fool have all the power over the boy**."

" **Agreed… Boy**!" Naruto turned to the left side cell to see Tzeentch's eyes staring at him. " **You've met Khorne, I am Tzeentch god of magic and intelligence. The one you called old lady is Slaanesh, god of ecstasy and perfection. The other here in the last cell is Nurgle, he is the god of rot and plagues. Khorne is lord of blood and strength. We are the Gods of the Warp. And we wish to help you, and in exchange, we would like you to help us someday**."

"Help me how?"

" **We can… huh**?" Tzeentch stopped to watch Naruto began to fade in and out of the chamber. " **No no no, the boy is waking**!" as Tzeentch's words finished Naruto woke up to find Omegon drunk on top of him.

"Hey, kid… what are you doing in my (burp) bed?"

"This is my bed! Alpharius! Omegon is drunk again!" Alpharius peeked into the apartment a few moments later.

"Oh, that's where he went." Alpharius walked in and began dragging Omegon out of Naruto's bed. "Sorry about that, we can bang a few pots together in his face in the morning." This put a smile on the boy's face. "Good, now get back to sleep." Alpharius chuckled before closing the door behind him.

* * *

" **What do you mean that we can't pull him back in**!" Tzeentch yelled as it crashed against the bars of his cell.

" **It would seem that our power to contact him is limited, how limited I cannot say**." Slaanesh smiled at the distraught Tzeentch, still rather mad at the god for the trickery it pulled.

" **We must contact the boy again; I have no doubt that the brothers will try to sway the boy to turn him from us**."

" **He seemed to like me, and he did a number on the hag**." Khorne tried to keep himself from rolling over with laughter. Why had he never thought about calling Slaanesh that?

" **I think I prefer you calling me whore. At least whores are pretty and desired**." Slaanesh muttered, still upset with the rudeness Naruto showed her.

" **Now now Slaanesh… the boy is just that a boy. Once he grows older he'll be begging for your gift far more than any of ours**." Nurgle spoke trying to cheer the younger god up as this was true and needed.

" **Oh yes I forgot, once the boy comes of age and discovers the lust of women he'll be ripe for me**." Slaanesh smiled at this revelation.

" **No, the boy will want my power. The strength to rise above all and be the strongest warrior**!"

Tzeentch could watch as the three others argued over who would win the boy's favor. " ** _Is this what we have been reduced to_**?" Tzeentch thought. " ** _To beg for the indulgence of a single human boy, a boy with no real power, a boy who we could in any other circumstance crash with no thought at all_**?"

* * *

'For once I'm happy about your drinking habits." Alpharius muttered as he dropped Omegon on their couch. "You arrived just in time, but who knows how much time Naruto had with them." Alpharius placed a blanket over his brother and walked over to their only window. " _I felt a change in the warp field…"_ Alpharius thought. "… _for a small moment, it grew slightly stronger then returned to normal. That must have been when the four morons became accustomed to Naruto's chakra and began feeding marginally on it. I felt only a small change in Naruto's chakra, so small that it most likely won't affect him at all in terms of power. If my theories are correct -and I'm quite sure they are- then the gods will continue to grow dependent on Naruto's chakra instead of the power of the warp. However, this processes is so slow that Naruto's body could adapt to it and grow with the loss. This does have a flip side, as Naruto might grow dependent on the Nine-Tails' power instead of his own_."

"Konrad you bastard! It was my piece of bacon…" Omegon yelled out from the couch.

" _And at the thought of our darkest brother, we have a dark option we have in front of us. Kill Naruto and the gods lose a third of their power forever-a feat that not even our father has managed to achieve. A grim reality, but one we have to understand. A loss like this is most likely crippling the chaos gods' forces. They stay trapped in Naruto and everything is fine, as their power still is unavailable to them. But killing him is permanent, and there's no chance that they could get out. If they get out and this world would be on fire in colors that would drive the common man insane. Sometimes I envy Perturabo, his cold logic would help right now because I am too damn soft_."

* * *

"He attacked me without provocation, so why aren't you taking action?!" Danzō demanded, and to the man's growing frustration Sarutobi just sighed at him.

"Both of the Brothers are under immunity from any criminal charges and from my understanding of the situation no harm was actually done." The aged Hokage really didn't need this. He was having a surprisingly good day. First he received two A-Rank mission success with no casualties, then a pleasant meal with his son, and then Alpharius helped him reorganize the Leaf Village budget. But now his one time friend and rival was very close to ruining the first all good day Sarutobi had in years.

"I still feel that granting such a request to… them is absurd. These are two strangers we know nothing about other than a few legends and rumors. And yet you have given them complete access to the village's only Jinchūriki and given them free reign within the village. I am starting to question your ability to make proper logic when comes to those two."

"The circumstances surrounding those two is classified for a very good reason!" Sarutobi commanded as he slammed his fist down on his desk. He would not allow anyone, let alone Danzō, to question him in this way. "They have shared with me a danger present that is unlike any other. A danger they and they alone are experts in and one they have assured me they can contain. And so far they have shown me that to be true." Danzō eyed the Hokage. Now he understood a little bit more. Something happened with the Jinchūriki and it had to do with the brothers and this eight pointed star his man told him about. And Sarutobi had information on the situation that no one else had. But Danzō had one last card to play.

"I see, and you would trust the brothers even if you knew they were… less than human?" To the man's ever growing frustration Sarutobi just laughed at him.

"So Omegon showed _that_ side of himself didn't he."

"You know?!"

"Yes, the brothers and I have monthly spars and six months in I figured out they were going easy on me. I asked to see what it looked like when they went all out. They call it their Daemon Primarch form. Essentially their souls are half normal soul energy and half… well… not. This other half is far more potent but at the cost of losing one's humanity. But the Brothers seemed to have tricked this system by only taking half and splitting it among them. They told me while they keep their will and humanity, the power they use is stunted and has a time limit. But enough of the brother's abilities… they requested that you send one of our ANBU to them is that correct?" Sarutobi said this with a dark glance. He knew full well that Danzō had continued with the Foundation project even after it was shut down and Sarutobi had plans in store for Danzō should there be any hint of sedition on his side.

"Yes but I don't feel that…"

"You will do it, for if the brothers feel that strongly about something that they feel the need to threaten you then I'm sure that their reasoning is sound." Danzō glared at the Hokage. He would not give up one of his men simply because the giants demanded him to do so. And if the brothers thought that they could bully him into doing so they had another thing coming.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning both Naruto and Alpharius stood over Omegon while he was passed out on the couch in the brother's apartment with a pot in each hand. Alpharius wasn't one to encourage Naruto's prankish tendencies, however… it was needed to include themselves in them to endear them to the boy. Omegon normally handled that aspect but being the target of this prank… Alpharius allowed himself to have some fun at his brother's expense.

"Make sure to get right up to the ear," Alpharius said with the joy to teach his brother a painful lesson in his words clear. Both of the Primarchs loved pranks. However, their type of pranks more accurately described as coups and plots so complex they were bordering on madness. Most of them were vital to the survival of humanity and the Alpha Legion… others were just them having their fun at the annoyance of powerful people and beings.

"This is going to be so awesome." Naruto was jumping with anticipation. It was rare that Naruto got to pull a prank on the Brothers, given that they knew Everything. No one had ever done something that tripped them up, Naruto knew for a fact that many people tried constantly. Omegon bragged about it. At first, it was the Shinobi that either didn't like the outsiders coming in or the Shinobi trying a bit of fun hazing. Both types failed, how bad the retaliatory action depended on which on the aforementioned camps they belonged to.

" **This is going to be fucking awesome**!" Khorne yelled out as he watched what was about to unfold. Khorne didn't like making plans… he was one to charge in head first. This was no secret, it was one of his defining traits. But! That didn't mean he didn't enjoy people screwing with each other for funnies. He just liked a more direct means of doing it. Like loud noises to those hung over.

"Ready… one, two, three! Wake up brother!" Alpharius began banging the pots with Naruto into Omegon's ears. Omegon shot up off the large sofa in a panic, it was only his brother and their neural link that dulled his killer reflexes that stopped Omegon from outright attacking.

"Holy mother…"

"Silence jutsu." Alpharius quickly silenced his screaming brother while Naruto (and Khorne) were rolling on the floor laughing. "This is what you get for drinking all night with Anko brother." Omegon simply screamed at his brother while keeping his hand firmly on his ears but no sound came out. "What? What was that? Did you say that you would like another drink? It seems that you still haven't learned your lesson, Naruto, I think he needs another reminder." Alpharius and Naruto grinned as the followed Omegon out of the building banging the pots. The three ran through the village causing complete chaos.

* * *

Four Hours Later

Omegon stood over his collapsed brother silently mocking him. Primarchs all had stamina in leagues far above normal humans, at levels that went beyond the concept of superhuman. That being said, the Hydra Brothers both had limiters on their body. Mostly because they felt it was sporting to the locals, said limiters could be removed at any time however.

"Fine! I'll release the jutsu… release." Alpharius said trying to catch his breath. It was mostly just for show, they knew that they were being watched by several groups. Keeping those groups in the dark on the capabilities of their bodies was key. The Alpha Legion was a Blacks Ops legion, disinformation was one of their key tenets.

"Ha… you couldn't keep up with me motherfucker, you just couldn't handle me could you brother. You tried to teach one of your fucking lessons, but you just couldn't do it bitch." Omegon gloated as he stepped around his kneeling brother. Being the more… obstinate … of the Hydra heads, his brother constantly tried to educate and condition him into better behavior. Nine times out of ten it failed.

"Screw… you." Alpharius breathed out, not finding his continued failure to help his brother act more like a Primarch should be very amusing.

"No thanks, I don't need any screwing right now… where's the boy?" Omegon asked as he looked around, fake… he knew that Naruto was passed out in an alley nearby. Not aware that was a false image created by Alpharius.

"I think he collapsed a few hours ago." Alpharius smiled as Naruto snuck behind Omegon and tried to bang the pots again but was caught in a swift move by Omegon that pinned him to the ground.

"You're getting better, but not quite to the grade of a Hokage yet." It was a nice attempt by the boy and his brother, but he was just too good. Omegon had always been better at close combat than Alpharius, but then his brother had always been better at stealth. It was often the case with them, both had skills far above humans, but both had their preferred style. If this was planned out by their father or it was just how things developed naturally neither of the Hydra Brothers knew.

"I'll get you next time…" Naruto continued to rant at Omegon while the brothers stared at the open sky. Naruto had seen the Brothers stare off into nothing before, they had explained that it was when their minds were working on something that couldn't be seen or understood by normal people.

"Naruto, why don't you go to Ichiraku. We'll be there soon." Omegon said as he released Naruto.

"Really? Alright!" Naruto shouted before speeding off towards his favorite place in the village. The young boy not giving much thought the odd behavior of his guardians. They had always been strange people, so nothing new here. Plus ramen always distracted his quite effectively.

"You feel that too?" Alpharius said as he got up. Being partial Warp entities, they had an extra sense for the fabric of the veil that existed between the material reality and the Warp. It allowed them to seek out where it was strong and where it was weak. As well feel when a rip or opening in the veil was happening. Providing them with a life-saving warning system for warp portals and when something was coming into the local solar system.

"Vector?!" Omegon asked the Holo-image that appeared next to him. Always the responsive AI that Vector was. While the brothers could something had come into real space in their current solar system, they had no real way of knowing what it was. That's where the advance scanning equipment back at their hideout was for, equipment linked to them via Vector.

"Scanning… Webway portal detected. Scanning… one ship exiting Webway portal, current course indicates target is this planet." The AI responded as it gathered further information.

"Eldar? If its someone we know this could be very good." Omegon instructed as he sat down on a nearby create. The hadn't planned on allies, even if it was unwanted allies. The Cabal maybe… because they actually knew what they were doing. Harlequins, also a maybe, they understood their place and limits. Craftworld Eldar was where it was unwanted. The Eldar could not for the life of them understand that they could be wrong, or that someone else could be right. Arrogance washed off their beings in typhoon sized waves. They could make for reluctant allies if the mutual enemy was involved.

"Scanning… the shape and composition suggest it is a ship of Commorragh." The AI responded without a hint of emotion to the news it knew would upset them. And who wouldn't be upset by the news that a ship filled with some of the worst their galaxy had to offer was headed right for them.

"Fucking slavers, it had to be them. How big is the ship?" Omegon hated the Eldar of Commorragh, Chaos did what it did because that was its very nature… a somewhat usable excuse. The Dark Eldar just tortured and were all around some of the cruelest people imaginable because they enjoyed it. They had long since lost the right to say they were only doing it because it was how they staved off the hunger of Slaanesh on their souls, by not even trying to argue that point. The reveled in their debase torment and feeding off pain and suffering, unabashed in what they had become.

"The ship is a Torture-class Cruiser."

"Damn, that's big." Omegon grumbled as he knew that any ship that big must have the support of a Kabal and that this might be an official raid into real space. If that was the case then this world was as good as fucked. And considering it was the Dark Eldar… fucked in several ways that didn't know the meaning of the word or concept of consent.

"Wait… what is the status of the cruiser?" Alpharius asked trying to be optimistic.

"Scans show that the ship is heavily damaged, engines are almost nonfunctional, all gun batters or objects with similar functions are destroyed, though the life support is still functional it will give out soon." As soon as Vector said this both Alpharius and Omegon sighed deeply. This was not going to be as bad as they first thought.

"Who you think did it? Considering the fact that they came out of the Webway, means that it is not the Imperials that did it." Alpharius said as the back of his mind began to think of ways they could use this. Many things came to mind, possible freed slaves as allies, raw resources, technology to name a few.

"It was either the Clowns, daemons, or the Sad Eldar." Omegon joked, happy at the news. The sadistic bastards that were the Dark Eldar were a people neither of the Primarchs liked to deal with and were happy at any news of misfortune that came upon them.

"Vector, what about the life signs? And make sure that you keep a very broad range when it comes to the life signs, as they'll have slaves and their grotesque monsters with them."

"Scanning for life signs… seventy-three life signs detected, all life signs are of Eldar... addendum, eight human life signs." Omegon snorted at Vector apparent mistake. It happened rarely, but it did happen. The Ai made no sign that it noticed the action but the Brothers both knew the AI didn't like it. Vector was a quiet soul, but expressive in its actions. "This is vastly undermanned for a ship of this size. Assessment, Eldar are searching for safe harbor to repair and restock on slaves. Conclusion, desperate enough to attempt this in real space suggest a foe that resides in the local Webway."

"We need to deal with this now. You go and handle Naruto while I explain things the best I can to Sarutobi." Alpharius ordered before dashing off to the Hokage's office. Omegon sighed and then ran to Naruto- who was already on his third bowl of ramen.

"Hey Omegon, about time you got here." Naruto declared happily before drinking the last bit of broth.

"Did I say to start eating without me you little twerp?" Omegon growled as he tried to contain the anger building at the sight of the empty bowls and the price they cost. It wasn't like he cared about the money… but the fact the kid thought he could just mooch off them like that made him mad. The Hydra, like many of their brothers, grew up dirt poor and detested wasteful attitudes.

"You didn't say not to." Naruto smiled the same big goofy grin that he knew would get him out of trouble. Omegon sighed again and sat down next to Naruto. That was true, and that type of sneaky cunning was desired out of the boy. So Omegon would ignore the irritation of seeing so many empty bowls he had to pay for.

"Beef, and extra garlic, and a ton of chilis." Omegon said to the cook before turning to Naruto. Omegon needed the extra kick in his food. He would be dealing with the scum of the galaxy soon, pain would be an incoming friend. Best to start off light. "You turn ten in a few days, right?"

"Yeah! Another bowl please!"

"Hold that, change whatever he ordered to the cheapest bowl you have."

"Aww!"

"Quiet, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"I've been telling you stories about my brothers and father for the past year. and since you're turning ten I think you're old enough to hear some of the scarier stories."

"How scary?"

"Don't worry kid, we won't talk about the really bad stuff. The first story is about elves."

"Elves? How is that scary?" To the young boy's mind came pointy-eared men that lived in the woods. Hugged trees and sung songs about leaves.

"It gets worse. The elves once had a great empire, one that stretched across the whole world. The elves had everything you could ever need; they didn't need anything because they already had it. All they did all day was indulged in there every desire and impulse. From the best to the vilest horrors that you could ever imagine, and some that were even worse. They did this for many many years, and this added up. All those… bad vibes built up and created a monster so revolting and so horrid…"

" **He's getting you good bitch**!" Khorne laughed as Slaanesh seethed in her cell.

"… that I can't even name the thing. This monster's birth was so explosive that it killed all the elves but for three groups. The first group was those that lived far away from the core lands and who didn't live in the same way, those that escaped on massive ships called Craftworlds, and a final group. The third group… are the bad ones. They escaped to a land called Commorragh. But the thing is that the monster wasn't done with the elves. No, the monster wanted their very souls. The first two groups of elves wear shiny jewels that trap their souls before the monster can get them but the bad ones do something else. They hurt people and make them feel pain so they can feed on that and keep their souls from being taken by the monster. They became the monsters. They are now pirates and slavers who literally live to cause pain and suffering. They need it. They exist for it and the worst part of this story is that they are coming here."

* * *

"And just why are they coming here?" Sarutobi asked uneased by the much more graphic description Alpharius gave him. The kind that involved torture that would make any the Leaf village had done look like children playing with toys, experimentation that made Orochimaru's own look tame, and descriptions of the sheer joy causing pain to others gave to the Dark Eldar.

"They are beaten and battered. They only come to lick their wounds and to cause some."

"We need to prepare for…"

"No." Alpharius instructed deflating Sarutobi in an instant. The idea that one could prepare for a raid from Commorragh was laughable. They came lightning fast and were highly organized for maximum effect. This world presented unknowns like Chakra that would make the Dark Eldar pause and looking for more sure targets. The only reason why this ship was coming here was that they were desperate.

"What?"

"My brother and I are going to go to their ship and take them out by ourselves… wait, Vector? In those scans was there anything that could resemble the flesh monsters that they tend to keep around?" That would suggest Haemonculi, and even a Primarch would take a second thought at facing one of those unholy immortals in combat. To bring mortals, even as strong as Shinobi, against a foe like that would be cruel to them on a fundamental level.

"No sir." Vector responded making the Primarch internally sigh in relief.

"Then in that case we may be able to bring along a few people… Kakashi for one. He appears to have a well-built resistance to pain. Also Anko Mitarashi, I'm sure with the daily pain her seal gives her she would be able to handle the Dark Eldar weaponry with very little issue. Anyone else might… go insane."

* * *

"Hydra," Omegon said as he stared at the side of a rough side of rock. Both Kakashi and Anko would be looking at him funny if not for the fact they knew that there had to be a reason for his actions. Omegon was neither crazy nor stupid, plus secret passwords were common in their line of work. It's just that normally one would give the password to a person… not a bunch of rocks.

"Password accepted." The sound of Vector's voice came from the wall and the sound of machines turning and moving came next.

"Good… welcome to the Cave." Omegon bowed with his arm stretched out to the opening rock door. Alpharius rolled his eyes at the show of unneeded dramatics by his brother.

"Ignore him." Alpharius deadpanned as he walked past the shocked Jōnin and into the cave.

"You're still no fun." Omegon followed his brother with the two Leaf Shinobi behind him. The two were shocked at the sight of the strange cave the brothers had brought them to. Everywhere they looked was some bizarre technology or an impressive trophy but the most impressive sight in the whole cave was the pair of massive suits of green and blue armor. Each looked like every step could crush a man's skull without notice, and a single punch would destroy any obstacle in front of it. The one on the right was heaver and lined with interact baroque finishes, and had scales that ran the length of the arms and legs. In one arm it held one of the most impressive spears the two ninjas ever seen, and the entire armor gave an intense impression of a demonic reptile that none could ever hope to scratch. The one on the left was just as impressive but leaner and more rounded in shape, but it bore the same style though considerably toned down and less flashy, and only held two strange objects. "Enjoying the sight of our power armor?" Omegon questioned, mirth clearly written all over his face.

"Power armor?" Anko asked after Omegon's words grounded her back.

"Seems a bit much for a Shinobi…" Kakashi said having studied the armor rather than be dazed like Anko. "… it's too heavy, and would never work on covert missions." Omegon and Alpharius had to chuckle at that. These two had only ever been exposed to a single type of combat. Even the local feudal lords and their armies could barely be called large. Most of the wars fought were by small skirmishes or political intrigue, rarely if ever were large scale battles waged. And as a result, scientific development into armor tended to focus on as light as possible. No hulking suits of full plate armor every came to Elemental Nations. This in turn explained why gunpowder never was turned into… guns. People just didn't need the penetration power a bullet had over an arrow. The over-reliance on Shinobi tactics also had its own part to play as well.

"That's because they are meant for open warfare…" Omegon walked over to the cave's armory while Alpharius began working on the computers. "… you see, things are done a bit differently in the wider galaxy." They had already shared the whole from space secret on the way to the cave. Kakashi nodded but the brothers could tell he was freaking out on the inside. Anko took it as just another cool thing about the brothers and seemed to like the idea that out there were other worlds filled with people that never met her and her them. Omegon pulled from the racks of guns and various weapons a standard Boltgun. "We don't use kunai, we use guns. Lots of guns." Omegon grinned as he free aimed the bolter's barrel at Anko's head. "This is a standard Mark V Godwyn Pattern Bolter. With one pull of the trigger it lunches a .75 caliber rocket-propelled round out of the barrel at speeds just below the speed of sound. It flies through the air and when it hits something… say the head of a loud-mouthed pipsqueak… it pierces the skull and once a less than a split-second delay is finished and boom! The round explodes. And don't get me started on the heavier versions of the Bolter." Upon hearing how the object worked Anko moved out of the fire line of the gun but Omegon playfully followed her. The two continued to play cat and mouse for a little bit before Alpharius had enough.

"Quit teasing her and continue on. We are on a timetable." Alpharius ordered before he returned back to his own work.

"Granted that this is a very powerful gun but it is a decent example." Omegon said ignoring his brother as he changed targets to one of the training dummies on the other side of the cave and fired the bolt. The shot rang throughout the cave and the next thing the Jōnin knew was that the dummy was now blown to bits. "Our enemy will be using their own guns. Their guns fire tiny barbs instead of heavy slugs so, you're going to need a bit more protection than just the average flank jacket." Omegon put the bolter back on the rack and walked over to six steel tubes large enough to hold a grown man. "My brother and I have been working on these for a while and this will be a good test." Three of the tubes opened and revealed three suits of sleek green and silver armor that could easily fit over what the two had on right then. "We call them S.T.R.I.K.E armor, that's Strategic Tactical Recon and Intelligence Collection Equipment."

"You know that spells out strice and not strike right?" Anko teased, smirking at the mistake.

"We couldn't figure out a word for K if you must know. Now this armor fits over just about any lightweight armor already in use in any of the Shinobi Nations. It will provide protection from just about any firearm that is not a bolter, it contains plenty of compartment space for any equipment any ninja needs to take, and it also offers a small amount of onsite medical care in the form of auto-injections of advanced healing drugs. The whole thing is basically an advanced and lighter form of the Carapace armor. So far we only had enough of the materials to make six, we were hoping to make more with the salvage we get from the Eldar's ship. Brother! You get the teleporter pad ready to send us to the cruiser?"

"Yes… you all should land right in the bridge while I'll be in the engine room." Alpharius responded as he moved over to the left power armor.

"That works, we'll take out the leadership and be the focus while you work in the background. You guys get suited up while we do the same." Omegon walked over to the right power armor and carefully pulled the breastplate off. He spoke a few verses in a language that neither Kakashi nor Anko could understand and then proceeded to open the rest of the armor before entering. The entire thing seemed to clamp down onto Omegon's body as his brother placed the breast back on to the armor. Air rushed out of the seams as the suit pressurized. Alpharius was already in his as he did not need help putting back together. Omegon gripped his spear and plasma pistol and grinned at the return of the connection between his body and his armor. The cybernetics in him interfaced with the suit and he could feel each and every part working perfectly. The Jōnin looked on with awe as the god-like figures walked over to them.

"I really have to say, I do miss the sight of men seeing us like this." Alpharius chuckled.

"I know father never got tired of it."

* * *

" **So the Eldar have come to this world… or at least the system**." Tzeentch mused from its cell. They were a amusing race for the Changer of Ways, certainly something for it to use as a tool in one of its many plots. And it was always satisfying to shift some tiny detail in favor of their escape from the clutches of Slaanesh.

" **Those sadistic fucks** …" Khorne growled as he watched Naruto's memories. He despised the Eldar as whole, didn't matter what kind it was. They all hated his form of slaughter, one side tried to limit it down as much as they could while the other tried to drag it out for far to long. Get to the killing and blood already!

" **What do you think Temptress? Could this be good for us**?" Tzeentch knew the answer but was quite bored. But what it got was a unexpected answer.

" **No, while I do enjoy the souls and activities of the race, their presence would only cause problems. But what of it, it's not like we could do anything**." Slaanesh loved more than anything else the souls of the depraved Eldar of Commorragh. They were the sweetest of all souls, and Slaanesh had made sure every single of its daemons knew to kill them at all costs. Just so that Slaanesh could feast on their souls. Even if it cost her a daemon world in real-space, it would be worth it for a few Dark Eldar souls.

" **That not necessarily true… you have a connection to all of the Eldar. Perhaps you might be able control them or consume their souls to give us more power. Maybe even if you consume the souls then your true self will take notice**." Tzeentch proposed, was it misinformation or maybe it was true. No one but the one who spoke it knew.

" **All of that is wishful thinking right now**."

* * *

The two Jōnin had put on their own armor and were ready for the teleport pad. There had been a slight argument from Alpharius concerning decency when Anko appeared to have started changing in front of them all, and while Omegon didn't care in the slightest, Kakashi was turned around and hiding the reddening of his face. Eventually Alpharius got Anko to change away from the males.

"One last thing before we teleport onto the ship- we don't really know what happens when people born here leave the planet." Alpharius started, slightly confusing the two natives.

"What would we having been born here got to do with 'nything?" Anko asked not understanding it but Kakashi on the other hand figured it out rather quickly.

"This world is the only one with Chakra isn't it?" He asked point blank causing Anko to recoil in disbelief. Their fundamental understanding of Chakra was that it was a physical form of their souls, they weren't wrong on that. However, to say that they were the only ones that had this when compared to the rest of humanity, could be taken as they weren't human.

"No, Chakra is a phenomenon that we have never seen before in the galaxy. Human here could be classified as Psykers, however far more stable Psykers when compared to what we know." Alpharius confirmed but he quickly moved on, they couldn't get distracted now that they might be flying into a battle.

"We have confirmed that Chakra can exist off planet thanks to our tests but it can't be produced. The working theory we came up with is that once you use up all the chakra you have, then your body will begin to adjust and your entire chakra network will condense into a pure soul that is connected to the warp." Omegon calmly stated.

"What?!" The Jōnin gasped at this news.

"Yeah, also your body will naturally try to adjust so we have about two hours before that happens whether or not you used all of your chakra. And when this happens your body will hurt like a bitch, and when that happens you'll also be visible in the warp to daemons and other warp spawn. So, if the change does happen then I need you to get back and stop fighting. All you will then do is concentrate on keeping your mind clear of daemonic influences."

"If we can't use chakra to the fullest then how are we going to be effective in battle?" Kakashi questioned.

"You can use chakra, but just make sure to only use it when to have to. Leave most of the fighting to my brother and me." Omegon answered as he handed to Las-guns to the ninja. "We'll give you lasguns to provide cover fire. Just point and shoot, as you're here to help not to be on the front lines, this is for your safety. The enemy we are facing enjoys nothing but causing pain in others."

"We're fighting an enemy we've never seen before using weapons completely foreign to us, what could possibly go wrong?" Kakashi dryly stated as he looked over the lasgun the brother gave him.

"Quit your whining, this is going to be so sweet!" Anko cheered as she aimed the gun around. This was exciting in so many ways to her. The entire mission was new and crazy, things that drew Anko like a moth to a flame. She would be going into space and fighting aliens! You just couldn't beat the shit the Brothers brought to her.

"This needs to be done, the Dark Eldar are a headache that we do not fucking want to deal with even at the best of times." Omegon sent the code the teleporter to turn on and a bright flash of light enveloped the two men and woman before sparks of lightning arced around them. Then in an instant the Jōnin found themselves in a long room of barbed black metal and stranger computers than the ones in the brother's cave. Add in the occasional corpse strung up on the wall or the cage filled with a thankfully now dead body. Then their jaws dropped at the sight outside of the window. They were in space! The next thing they felt was the wave of nausea over their entire body.

The moment Omegon teleported in he was on the elevated command center of the bridge with his spear at the neck of the man there. To Omegon's surprise it was a human. In the time Omegon took to notice that the only people other than himself and the Jōnin in the bridge were also human, the man Omegon's spear was about to impale dropped to his knees.

"It's you…" the man spoke in low gothic while trembling with amazement. "Lord Alpharius!" the man said before getting down on his hands and knees to start praising the Primarch then the rest of the humans followed when they saw his imposing form.

"That's my brother, I'm Omegon." He said hiding his confusion. Neither of them ever felt the need to feel annoyed or offended at a person's confusion of them. In fact, it was a great thing given their line of work and so they rarely corrected people on it. Now however was not one of those times.

"I'm so sorry Lord Omegon, please forgive my mistake." The man said in reverence to his savior. He like all the others on the bridge were nearly lost for hope, their former masters were close to opening the door and killing them all, they had little in the way to defend themselves. The only reason why they had even taken the bridge in the first place was because they found it without a soul inside, the crew all killed from the attack. But now… a Primarch had been delivered to them.

"Just who are you people, and where the Eldar?" Omegon asked as he could hardly see a bunch of slaves to the Eldar of Commorragh taking out the bridge crew of a Cruiser, never mind the guards.

"We are freed slaves of… them, a few days ago the ship was attacked and the attackers freed us then killed most of… them." One of the former slaves said, Omegon could tell that she likely had little knowledge of her surroundings or situation. Perhaps she had been recently taken?

"Do you remember what the attackers looked like?"

"They were brightly colored." Another spoke, his voice not entirely broken, suggested that he might have some backbone. To suffer at the hands of the Dark Elder and not have your voice broken told a great story, means you didn't scream.

"And when they moved it was almost like they were dancing." Another said, a little of a chuckle in his own cracked voice. Another good sign, while this one did scream he was far from broken. To still be able to find amusement in anything meant he rebelled against the fiends in their attempts to break him.

"And they all wore masks." The first man said, utterly severe and lacking in anytime for wasted time. From the small twitches of his body, there was considerable fear in him. Likely because he knew what was coming. Even with the sight of Omegon here, his body was still catching up on that news.

'Harlequins, good on the clowns for taking down something this sized. Okay everyone line up!" The Jōnin were confused as to what was going on, these didn't look like aliens. Omegon was speaking another language, and they still felt quite sick. The humans lined up in front of Omegon, eight in total. They were all scared and quite malnourished, and they all had signs of torture which was a given considering where they were. They also all looked at Omegon with amazement, but this was different than the look the Jōnin gave him and his brother earlier, as this was a look that someone only gave to a savior. "Where did you all hear about my brother and me?"

"The Alpha Legion is well known to the slaves of Commorragh, as they have freed many and told even more of your greatness. They even saved your brother Primarch Jaghatai Khan who is now leading a guerrilla war against the Archon."

"Well that's… okay, I guess, I never really liked him but an ally is an ally. Vector!" Omegon shouted to his side and the hologram of the AI swiftly flickered into view. The sudden appearance of the see-through green man shocked the former slaves but they made no move against it. "Tell my brother this new development."

"Always sir." The AI said with a bow before vanishing out of view.

"What can you all tell me about what we're facing out there." Omegon pointed to the door with the Pale Spear.

"All we know is that the remains of the crew are being led by Incubus named Aesraz."

"Oh and there are a lot of those crazy female fighters."

"Wyches… Vector, tell Alpharius to be on the watch for a Succubus, Wytches we can deal with but…" Omegon shook his head at the memory of the last time he had it fight a Succubus. "We really don't need that! Fucking cock teases." Omegon muttered as he walked over to the door to the rest of the ship. He drove his spear at the door, the spear phased out of material space through the door with an eerie howling. The next sound was a quick scream of death, Omegon moved the spear out and repeated this attack until he was sure that no one was left at the door. He then threw his spear javelin style through the door and followed it by ripping through the door with his hands. He pulled out his Plasma Blaster and took his first shot at the incoming dark Eldar crew members, the round of heated plasma blasted through what little armor the man had on. The force of the shot caused the Eldar soldier to be flung back at two others. To the eight humans and even the experienced Jōnin the carnage that came after was nothing like any of them had ever seen, despite the heavy look of the armor that Omegon wore it didn't seem to be slowing him down. He wasn't moving at the speeds most Shinobi fight at but still was moving as if he wore nothing at all. Omegon pulled his spear out of the chest that he had impaled with his throw and in one arc of movement ripping through armor and leaving gapping bloodless wounds as the flesh dissolved away. Omegon hung his spear over his shoulder. "Not even a good workout."

* * *

Alpharius was still back the cave waiting for Vector to give him Omegon recon report. He didn't like the silence; he began to worry that perhaps Vector miscalculated the threat. Worst possibility, Haemonculi. The size of the ship would be large enough to be deemed worthy enough for one of those sick bastards. Nothing would suggest that there couldn't be one of them on the ship.

"Sir." Vector said as he appeared behind Alpharius. Relieving the Primarch's worry in doing so.

"Oh, good. What's going on?"

"The bridge was being held by escaped slaves, the ship had been attacked by the Harlequins, and a warning to you there is likely a Wych cult on broad with a possibility of a Succubus." Vector gave the data acquired by Omegon's recon of the ship as he always did, with a lack of any tone and all business.

"Damn… very well how're the numbers on the ship?" Alpharius and Omegon might have been spared the very worst but what they got wasn't much better. While not on the level of power and intellect as Haemonculi, a Succubus was still a skilled enemy to fight. The best of them were certainly on the level of a Primarch, often having killed several Astartes Chapter Masters or Ork Warlords.

"Minus the ten humans, one Primarch, there are now fifty-two… fifty-one life signs on the ship." Vector reported as the teleporter hummed to life. In the same flash of light Alpharius found himself in the bowels of the cruiser. As Alpharius eyed for any sight of the enemy, he quietly ripped off a small hook off the wall and tossed it several meters down the corridor he was in. The hook landed in the hallway at the end of the small maintenance shaft Alpharius stood in. The next sound Alpharius heard was footsteps but from the few shadows he could see whoever it was stopped before they came into view. Alpharius stood quite tall and in his armor even taller. When the Wych finally did step in to view she looked on the shadowed behemoth with horror, the red eyes of his helmet fixated on her.

She was so caught off guard by his imposing silhouette that she didn't even notice the small green sphere that rolled to her feet. The sphere frayed apart releasing a storm of crystal splinters that ripped through her body and the two others that waited back. Alpharius walked out and into the larger hallway and looked at the dead Eldar. He caught them by surprise but the others would not fall so easily. Alpharius stepped over the dead and walked forward down the hall. It wasn't soon before more found him, it was more of a fight than the first three but soon nine more Wyches fell to either his knives or his Plasma Pistols.

"Vector, what's the current body count?" Alpharius asked standing over his last kill, this one had actually scratched his power armor.

"We are currently seventeen hostiles."

"Good, any near here?"

"Just one, behind you." Vector said before disappearing. Alpharius turned to see the pale-skinned Eldar woman walk into the chamber. This was clearly the Succubus he had been dreading to find. Her perfect female form was as much a mark of her status as any fighting skill she had, any Wych that wished to elevate herself to Succubus status must perfect not only in combat but in body too, it was the way of the jaded Dark Eldar crowds of the arenas of Commorragh.

"You're different…" her voice was cold, though she was clearly intrigued by Alpharius. "… I have met many of you Astartes before and they don't even compare to you." A normal human would say her tone was playful, anyone with even a hint of experience could tell that a viper was hiding behind that teasing voice.

'That's because I could be considered not truly human, I am Primarch Alpharius." At the uttering of his name the woman swiftly made a move to his neck but was stopped by his knife. It was just a love tap, and both of them knew it.

"I know you, your men are good sport in the arena." She cooed as they both exerted their full strength on other's blade.

"Thanks, it's good to know they are keeping themselves busy." In one graceful move she rolled under his arm and kicked off his helmet. She launched herself into the air above with a quick thrust to the ground at the moment her sword was posed to impale his skull. He smirked and quickly became one of many as the room filled with identical soldiers. In the second that she lost focus Alpharius put his helmet back on and was lost in the crowd. She landed graceful and watched the images. She knew that they were just projections, it was a neat trick she had to admit. She had seen his Gene-Sons do this same thing, but these were on a whole other level. But the images flickered out of view and left the chamber empty but for him and her.

"You had the perfect opportunity there, why waste it?" She asked, actually confused as to why he would give ground like that. He could have hidden in the projections until she made one wrong step and then strike. It would have failed, but it was the flow of the fight.

"Not very sporting.' She could feel that irritating smirk behind the helmet. "Vector, body count?"

"There are only two left sir, the woman here and the incubus that Omegon is currently in combat with." That was good, now he just needed to finish up on his end of the operation. Had Alpharius not have a perfect ace up his sleeve, the Primarch knew this fight may very well go on for hours and be quite close… but that would not be the case.

"We need to finish this up… wouldn't you agree?" The Succubus just growled, not liking that her opponent seemed to be ignoring the dance between them. She could tell that he was rushing what should have been a crowning achievement for her. As much as her race would loath to admit, the humans did have truly great game among them. Primarchs on the other hand, were something else entirely. The Dark Eldar all knew that the one to take one of them down would forever be enshrined as a Champion of the Dark Muses.

They then rushed at each other exchanging blows in an otherworldly dance of blades and dirty blows. Neither one was fighting fair and yet this brought them on an equal level. It was a fight between two of the worst cheaters in combat while at the same time both held themselves to a twisted sense of honor and rules of engagement.

"You're fast, fought faster though." Alpharius quipped as she jumped off his arm.

"Is that so?" She speeded back to the ground to avoid the blast from Alpharius pistol. With a roll she threw a few barbed needles only for them to bounce off harmlessly. That wasn't their purpose though, she just needed them to confirm that it was still him there.

"Yes it is, there was this one Banshee." This upset the Succubus well enough to cause her to go for the direct attack but was easily blocked and redirected into the chamber wall. "Ninja art Shadow Clone Jutsu." Two more Alpharius' appeared next to him and in the shock of the technique the shadow clones pinned her to the wall.

"What was that?" she said with true confusion on her face. That should have been impossible! They were supposed to just be projections, not physical bodies able to hold her to the wall with the same strength as the original.

"Not telling, now I have a theory that I want to test so no dying for you just yet."

* * *

Kakashi's hand exited Aesraz's breastplate covered in Eldar blood. The Incubus sputtered a few drops of blood as he cursed the human. Aesraz still held his blade to Omegon's exposed neck even as he died. He stood still even minutes after death until Omegon pushed the thing away from his neck. The Incubus fell over dead with a large thud, everyone was too awe-struck by the fight they just witnessed to react.

"You still conscious?" Omegon asked concerned. Whatever Jutsu Kakashi just used it must have drained him. But that was the pot calling the kettle black. Omegon was drained as well, normally a single Incubus would be an interesting fight for him, but not deadly. The problem came when this was no ordinary Incubus but a Klaivex. A leader among the highly skilled killers that comprised the Incubi Mercenary Orders. Omegon would have used some of his more… special… powers during the fight however with both Kakashi and Anko in view that was not possible. It would have also attracted to much attention from the Warp.

"Yeah." Kakashi answered back before he fell to his knees. He had never felt so… stretched apart after using Chidori. But now it was like something was hooking into every nerve in his body and slowly started to pull.

"Make sure your thoughts are your own…" Omegon turned to the freed slaves. "Help him."

"Yes lord Omegon…" Several of the freed slaves help Kakashi over to the cleared hallway for what medical help they could do. A loud hiss came out as Omegon exited his armor and dropped to the floor still quite worn out from the fight.

"You're getting soft brother." Alpharius quipped as he came into the room. "You're this tired when fighting one Incubus, while I on the other hand…" Alpharius motioned to the door for Omegon to see Alpharius' shadow clones dragging in the Succubus. "Not only beat my enemy who is by far more deadly than a lone Incubus, but I captured her."

"Shut up… it was Klaivex." Omegon grumbled but then looked over the woman behind Alpharius. "Why?" He asked while sitting up against his armor.

"I wanted to see what would happen to an Eldar in the Warp field." Alpharius shrugged and Omegon nodded in turn. He was also a little curious. Although… Omegon would have preferred a different and less deadly subject for the test.

Omegon sighed and looked to the Succubus. "Ugil ygiss gi ngime?"

"You speak our tongue well." The Succubus said smiling though didn't look up to face Omegon.

"Yes I do, now I repeat what I asked and you will answer. You have a name?"

"Ynarae." She said simply, finding it bothersome to be interrogated like this.

"A xeno name if I ever heard one. Brother, what do you think will happen if she hits the warp field?" Omegon said as he proceeded to ignore her as a person.

"Don't know, anything could happen." Alpharius said as his shadow clones took the Succubus back down the hall. As they passed Kakashi one of the freed slaves walked up to him. He was still trying to catch his breath, and his mind was also pretty out of it given the adjustments that his body and soul were trying to fight off. So… he thankfully was distracted enough not to be affected by the lack of complete clothing the woman, and the others, had.

"Thank you for saving Lord Omegon." The freed woman said in low gothic.

"Umm, I can't understand you." Kakashi said in his own language. Vector appeared before the two of them.

"I will be acting as a translator until the proper solution is found. She wishes to thank you for saving Omegon."

"Oh… well tell her I was simply protecting my comrade." Vector repeated this to the woman then Kakashi pointed to his headband then to Omegon's own that had been gifted to him by the Hokage.

"Is that one of the Alpha Legion's symbols?"

"The what? No this is the symbol of the Leaf Village."

"Well whoever you are thank you." The woman bowed and left Kakashi alone.

"Vector is it?"

"Yes."

"What is the Alpha Legion?" The image said nothing for a few moments before returning its gaze to Kakashi.

"Data request authorized, the XX legion later named the Alpha Legion was the twentieth legion created by the Emperor. The Legion's primary goal was to act as the Great Crusade's covert infiltration and special operations. All of the early missions of the XX legion prior to the rediscovery of their Primarch are classified by order of the Emperor himself. After the rediscovering of the Primarch Alpharius Omegon the Alpha Legion truly became the shadowed arm of the Emperor. The effectiveness of the Alpha Legion in the conquering of non-compliance planets rivaled even the fear tactics of the Night Lords and the diplomatic charm of the Emperor's Children. In the outbreak of the Horus Heresy the Alpha Legion sided with the archtraitor Horus. After the defeat of the traitors at Terra the Alpha Legion retreated but unlike the rest of the traitor legions they did not retreat to the warp storm known as the Eye of Terror but retreated to other safe havens. Their loyalty is often brought in to question by several authorities of the Imperium as their activities have often lead to better outcomes for the Imperium as a whole."

"I can't imagine seeing those two in charge of something like that." Kakashi breathed in awe as he looked at the brothers talking. "A lot of that I didn't understand but... considering where we are I'm starting to get an idea." Kakashi stood himself up and walked over to one of the viewing ports to look out on to his home planet.

"Makes you feel a little bit smaller doesn't it?" Kakashi turned back to see Alpharius standing behind him.

"I think that's an understatement. Does it ever get easier for you, knowing that out there are people that you'll never know living their own lives out on some other planet you never see."

"Well... the same can be said for someone on the other side of the world... we're all just fish in water, does it really matter whether it's a pond or an ocean."

"I guess there's wisdom in that thinking... so I hear that you two used to be in a similar line of work as us in the Leaf." Kakashi said trying to get off the philosophical topic that they had found themselves on.

"Yes... I guess you could say that. We were the leaders of a legion of super soldiers that did your job but better." Alpharius joked. "But yes, we worked as the infiltrators and spies of the Great Crusade. And as perhaps the greatest expert in the field, I have to say that the Ninja of this world impresses me, not their skills but their will. They have a power that anyone else in the galaxy would commit an unspeakable act to gain and yet they use it for their own, their village and their people." The two continued to watch the planet rotate as Omegon organized the newly freed slaves.

* * *

Naruto was looking out the window to the sky, feeling something was going on out there. He often felt this way, that something or someone was calling to him. Telling him that there was more out there than the moon and stars. He would just ignore these feelings, but it had begun happening more and more. And now it felt like it was so close.

"Naruto!" The sound of Iruka sensei snapped him out of his thoughts. He grumbled a bit and returned to trying to understand anything being said. Next to him his friend Shikamaru was hiding behind a book sleeping, having a great dream about just floating along a river as a small leaf. He normally dreamed of being a cloud but today his brain had decided to switch things up. On the other side of Naruto was Chōji who was also hiding but he was hiding the fact he was eating when it wasn't allowed during class.

Naruto tried to listen in on the lesson about the history of the first Shinobi war, but he found it was increasingly hard to fully commit to the task and so just began staring off into space. This time facing his head toward the front of the class so he wouldn't be caught again. Naruto only really woken back up again at the end of the lesson.

"Everyone be quiet!" Iruka shouted while utilizing his trademarked Big Head Jutsu. "Good… now we are going to be having an exercise to promote tactical thinking. We will be dividing you all into teams of four and be playing a game of capture the flag. Each team will be given a marked Kunai and one of you will hide it among your team." Iruka said as Mizuki brought out a case of the said kunai. "I will be calling out the teams, they be completely random because when you become a Ninja sometimes you will be placed on teams of people you may not have worked with before, this exercise will help prepare you for that." Iruka got through two teams before getting to Naruto's team. "Team 3 will be Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Seitaro Kono, and Naruto Uzumaki."

"No! Why them?" Ino whined while the three guys who had been called out glared at her as if saying _This isn't going to be fun for us either_.

"Agrh… why do I have to be paired up with the runt of the class, some nobody, and a Sasuke Fangirl." Kiba complained as he had completely missed the whole point of the exercise was to learn to work with people you may not like. Though it was only two of those people that Kiba had a real problem with. Naruto was decent enough in a fight so he knew that he wouldn't be a burden on the team.

"So I have to work with a dog, a screamer, and… that one. Simple enough, should be no problem to use them. All I would have to do is use the feral Inuzuka on the attack, the girl as a decoy, and the demon brat as a meat shield." Seitaro thought from a behind a face a superiority. Having come from a wealthy family, he was used to seeing how his father used lower born humans to the best of their meager ability.

Meanwhile Naruto was hitting his head on his desk at his bad luck. Kiba he could handle because they thought in similar manners and the two of them had a friendly rivalry. The civilian child he knew would be impossible to work with given that many of them hated him just like their parents. And Ino… he really didn't want to be on the same team as a Sasuke fangirl.

* * *

Satsuki had been both lucky and unlucky with the capture the flag placements. She had been given to work with Hinata Hyūga, a girl that wasn't obsessively in love with her Sasuke persona. But instead the shy girl was crushing on the densest boy in the world.

" _How can he not see it? Everyone can see it! Oh Naruto… it kinda hurts to watch this_." Satsuki mentally sighed as she once again caught Hinata glancing over to her crush by his own team. " _Although it is a little cute how shy she is… Nope. Can't be thinking like that. Have. To. Be. Emo._ " Satsuki thought cursing her lot in life. Around her was Sakura Haruno and Iena Nakai, two of her fangirls. Both were currently fawning over how they were going to win because they had the great Sasuke Uchiha on their team. "We are in the second round, we need to use this time to figure out a plan." Sasuke said in his normal annoyed tone, and it wasn't hard given that Satsuki was actually genuinely annoyed.

"But we don't need any plan Sasuke, you could do this whole thing without a team." Iena droned, completely convinced of that fact. Sasuke then looked at her with a look of increased irritation. Satsuki really didn't have time for those that wanted others to do things for them.

"We are going to make a plan, no team should go in unprepared. Sakura… your good with tactical planning, any ideas?" Satsuki had to admit that Sakura had at least some talent for Shinobi work. She was intelligent and worked hard in class, at least. Sakura meanwhile blushed at the praise from her self-proclaimed love while Iena glared at her for getting said praise.

"Oh um…" Sakura started but was still a little flustered from before. " _Hurry up and don't say something stupid! This is Sasuke and he's expecting us to come through for him!_ " Sakura mentally collected herself in her mission to impress the Uchiha. "Well… we are going up against Shino, Chōji, Suzue, and Roku… Chōji and Suzue both are pretty good in Taijutsu so they will be most likely be up front. Shino is part of the Aburame clan so he has… his bugs…" Both Sakura and Iena shivered at the mention of that fact, while Satsuki had to hide her own reaction. Hinata was honestly not bothered by bugs all that much… she didn't know why though. "… so I think he will be the one to be holding the flag. Roku I think will be the one to try and get ours while Chōji and Suzue attack from the front." Satsuki thought over the information, and it was sound. "I think we should have Hinata hold our flag."

"What?!" Iena yelled. "But… but… Sasuke should be the one to have it. If he has it then the other team will never get it." The fangirl proudly declared.

"I agree with Sakura…" Satsuki said, she had found the idea to be a good one. " _I would be best at the front, and if I'm there and Suzue is there… nope… that bitch has almost exposed me several times. Every time the fangirls mob rush me, she's the first to start tearing off my clothes._ " Satsuki internally shuddered at the memories of said events. "… Hinata would be best at keeping any of them at bay with her clan's Taijutsu. She will hold back while the rest of us all take on Chōji and Suzue. Once we finish them off and Hinata takes Roku out as he will as Sakura said come around the side to attack anyone at our behind. We will all take Shino on." The two Fangirls both stared at Sasuke with stars in their eyes, completely dazzled by their target of their affection's skill. They both agreed and began telling him how he was great. Meanwhile Satsuki was once again irritated by the way they treated her.

Off to the side, Hinata was a little bit surprised by Sasuke's confidence in her ability. She didn't have the best opinion of the Uchiha heir due to his tendency to look down at everyone. Both of their clans had a long history of a rivalry and she was sure that some of her opinion had been clouded by that fact. But she never thought that Sasuke would willing admit that he couldn't do everything by himself and was even more shocked to see him defer to another like how he did with Sakura. It made her start to rethink what she thought about the boy, it did at the very least made her think that he might not be as bad as he seemed.


	10. Chapter 10

"How does it feel to be just a few days from turning ten?" Iruka asked as he watched Naruto eat another bowl of ramen. Iruka had really been surprised by Naruto, as he had never given up even with his rather poor grades. He might be a troublemaker and be lacking the book smarts but he made up for it in determination and raw talent. Iruka was proud to say that Naruto ended up growing on him, as he saw a lot of himself in the boy at his age.

"It feels good." His voice muffled by the food in his mouth. And that was another thing, Naruto was just as big of a ramen addict as Iruka was. Iruka had to cut back on his favorite meal due to his Shinobi diet but when he was younger he ate almost as much as Naruto did. He had heard that Naruto had been taken to Ichiraku when he first was taken in by his Guardians. Iruka could understand how Naruto developed a taste for it being a place that held a very special memory for him.

"Are Alpharius and Omegon planning a party to celebrate?" Iruka inquired as he thought of the Brothers. He had met them a few times, and in his mind Alpharius was polite and wise while Omegon was friendly and loud. They were the classic 'identical twins but opposite personalities'. He had been completely taken off guard by the size of them and he had yet to fully get used to it, but Naruto seemed to be very happy living under them. Even if Naruto was completely terrified of them at times, like the times when Naruto's pranks began getting on the villagers' nerves or his grades began slipping even further than they already were. Iruka knew they were good people and happy that they had found Naruto, even if Iruka had no idea why they had taken an interest in Naruto. It wasn't like they had a connection to the boy via family in any way.

"I think so... but I'll let them do what they want so long as it ends up back here." Naruto said before finishing off another bowl.

"That's good to hear..." Iruka stopped at the sight of Naruto's face becoming a bit more sullen than it normally was.

"Iruka Sensei... I want you to know that I'm thankful for everything you've done for me. And everything Alpharius and Omegon have done. Without them... I don't want to think about it."

"That's fine Naruto, it's good to think about what might be because it helps you realize what you already have."

* * *

Hinata was walking through her clan's compound. It had been a trying few days. Her father had completely disappeared from her life and the rest of the clan had taken advantage. Every time she passed a Main Branch member they would at best look at her with looks of pity and disgust and at worst say things that she rather not remember. The lower branch families either took their chance at venting their feelings for the Main branch on her or were sympathetic to her plight, but the latter was few and far between.

Things weren't that much better at school. She had yet to make a single friend outside of Naruto. For which she was eternally grateful for. Both for even having a friend and also she hated to think of a life in which Naruto wasn't around to make her day brighter.

"Lady Hinata." Hinata turned around to see one of the branch family members addressing her. "Your father wishes to speak to you in his study." This was completely unexpected, she had not seen her father in the last few weeks and now he sends for her. A small part of her was angry at this but that small side of her was crushed by the side that craved to appease her father. In about five minutes Hinata found herself sitting across from her father as he worked. The quiet between them was still, devoid of anything that could give her any indication of what this meeting was for or how her father was feeling.

"Hinata… it has come to my attention that you lack the necessary traits the Hyūga need in their head of the clan." Something was very off. Off enough to keep Hinata from focusing on this topic her father was on. "I have decided to name Hanabi as my heir instead of you." But that had caught Hinata… and hit her like a sack of bricks hitting her in the head. Already her mind was going to the worst possible place, banishment from the Main house, that meant the Caged Bird Seal and worst of all likely that she would be taken out from the academy and away from Naruto. "This however I am keeping between us." Hinata didn't fully hear her father but soon enough those words sobered her from her thoughts. 'I have decided to take the advice of someone I know to be of wise character. You will be placed away from the Hyūga clan but not banished. I intend to secure an alliance between the Hyūga and another clan by marrying you and their next head of clan."

Had Hiashi had a mischievous bone in his body, he would have chosen this particular choice of delivering this information for no other reason than funny. But that was not the case, it was just his normal blunt and rather tactless way he spoke when it came to his children.

Meanwhile Hinata was braindead. The second she had head her father's plan to marry her off to some random man that she had never met and more importantly to her wasn't Naruto… all thoughts in her head cease to exist.

"But as I said before…" Hiashi continued, noticing his daughter's look of complete and utter dead to the world. "This is between just you and I. This is due to the Clan elders would never agree to this plan which is why I plan on executing it before they even hear about it. However the future clan head I spoke of is of yet even be a part of his clan. As the Uzumaki clan has yet to be formally refounded, but I along with… Hinata?" Hiashi said as his daughter fell over as she had fainted from a combination of relief, shock embarrassment, and a cocktail of many other emotions. " _Oh dear… it would seem that Alpharius was correct in that she would not be able to handle the news_." Hiashi thought as he stood up and walked over to his eldest daughter " _Since this is the case then I think I will follow their advice on the matter_." He took out a small sealing scroll and unsealed the two-headed metal eagle within it. It was a talisman loaded with a memory altering Jutsu, something the brothers had come up with. They had told him that if Hinata could not handle the news of her eventual engagement to Naruto then it would be best for her not to know about it until she could. So they gave him the talisman to change the memory of the meeting to a small informal meal that went well. Hiashi placed the small eagle on Hinata's forehead and it briefly glowed golden light and then nothing. Hinata stirred a bit but then went back to normal. Hiashi picked up his daughter in his arms and started off to take her to her room.

* * *

Satsuki was walking through what used to be the Uchiha clan district, only now it was a bit of a ghost town. It was completely empty but for her apartment and Kojiro's home. She enjoyed that she was given her own place where she was granted some comfort of privacy, and she liked the fact it wasn't the size of Kojiro's huge mansion. She liked her small little two-story apartment, made things feel more like things weren't missing.

At the moment, she was on her way to Kojiro's home for a small informal dinner between him and his two wives, she was still getting used to that idea, a few nobles interested in the status of the Uchiha restoration and herself as Sasuke of course. She wasn't going to say much, just eat the food, nod when spoken to, and grumble about time being taken away from training. Just like Sasuke would.

Things had not improved for Satsuki in any fashion in the years since her clan's destruction. In fact, they had begun to get worse for her. For one thing, she had begun to go through puberty. Something that Kojiro had informed her hit Uchiha women rather hard and fast. He had been chuckling perversely when he said it and at the time she had punched him in the gut on principle. But she had at the time not known what he had meant. Well now she did, he body had begun to develop rather quickly. Much to her annoyance. When it had started to happen, she went back to Kojiro for a more thorough explanation as he had said this happened to Uchiha women and since there weren't any left he was the only source of information she had at disposal. He still had that stupid grin but he kept control and explained that it was common among their clan for Uchiha women to develop quickly and generously. He had used those words and in a monotone voice that kept him from getting punched again. So now she had to deal with a developing body that under any other circumstances be a nice little boost to her self-image issues and confidence, but instead it was a new problem that needed to be dealt with. That came in the form of binding her chest. At the moment she didn't notice it… that much. But from way Kojiro spoke, it was going to be an issue in the coming years.

But as stated before, it was not an issue today. Today's issue was the company she would have to deal with for the night. Nobles trying to set HER up with their daughters. It was sickening how they attempted to basically sell their own flesh and blood for future influence and favors. She would be spending the whole night politely turning down offers while on the inside be fuming and wanting to scream at their slimy ways. And she would have to deal with the two women that her fellow Uchiha had chosen as his first and second wife.

The first was Kukiko Moriai… now Kukiko Uchiha. While Satsuki honestly wasn't entirely into the whole Pride of the Uchiha, the words Pride Isn't Worth Extinction coming back to her when she thought of the topic, Satsuki did feel a little sick knowing she shared a last name with the woman. In private, Kojiro had fully admitted that he married the woman for political reasons. She was the sister of a respected merchant and the Uchiha clan needed the income. They had no Shinobi bring in mission payments, nor did they have any civilian Uchiha working shops and more mundane jobs. Much of the clan's assets were tied up in legal red tape, while they did have to the clan's accounts now that Kojiro was clan head it was never going to last forever. So that's where Kukiko and her family came into the picture. Not only would she be used to bare his kids but her family now acted as the Uchiha's commercial arm. Something Kojiro was going to try and change as soon as he could but that needed bodies that they just didn't have. Satsuki did not enjoy being around the woman because not only was she insufferably shallow but she couldn't get over the fact that she had joined the great Uchiha clan.

Kojiro's second wife was a bit better than the first, and Kojiro admitted that he genuinely liked being around Anri Akiyama far more than Kukiko, along with the fact that their marriage had far more substance than the first. Satsuki had noted that Kojiro still sounded like he was saying these things more for himself than for Satsuki's sake. She could tell that even though Kojiro enjoyed being around Anri it wasn't the same as love. Satsuki could also tell that she wasn't the only one that had noted this, Anri did so and she took it far more gracefully than Kukiko would ever do if she figured it out why Kojiro had really married her. Anri was a gentle woman by nature and she seemed to understand what seemed to pain Kojiro and accepted it, and he treated her very well. Fromm what Satsuki knew about where she had come from that wasn't a sure thing for her before she had met Kojiro. The problem Satsuki had with Anri was that Kukiko had completely scared and threatened the meeker woman into submission and now did whatever she said, which included shunning her.

Kukiko had gotten it in her head that Sasuke was planning on taking the position of Clan Head from Kojiro, all because Sasuke was the original Clan Head's son and because Sasuke still had the ability to be a Shinobi. Kojiro had indeed ended up retiring from the Shinobi forces due to the loss of his arm and so there had been many rumors floating around that someday the other Uchiha survivor would be taking the title of Clan Head in the future. Kukiko had heard these rumors and taken them to heart, and became fearful that her newfound power and influence would disappear, so at every turn she made it a point to shun and try to put 'Sasuke' in 'his' place. Satsuki didn't give two shits about it, as she had no plans on becoming Clan Head. She was going to become like a Primarch and help everyone, not just the clan.

"But how… the position of Hokage is already taken." She smiled as she thought back to what a certain blond had declared. But Satsuki quickly caught herself and returned to her moody Sasuke face. Satsuki soon came to Kojiro's large mansion of a home, and she didn't even bother knocking on the door. She wanted to come in without notice so people wouldn't make a fuss and hopefully get through the whole night without Kukiko seeing her. She passed through the doors and made her way to the dining hall where everyone was enjoying the small party. It was quite large and people were already enjoying themselves and speaking among the guests. She quickly spotted her fellow Uchiha sitting at the head of the table with his wives to the right and left side. He clearly had noted her entrance and already distracting his first wife with conversation so Satsuki could sit down without incident. He knew of his wife's opinion of Sasuke and just like Satsuki did not really care as he knew that she could do little and her fears were unfounded in fact.

Satsuki sat among the lesser nobles who were quite exhilarated to have _the_ Sasuke Uchiha join them instead of with the other Uchiha. Satsuki gave them the same excuse that all she wanted to do was get this over with and return to her training. It worked a little too well as their faces lit up at the prospect of an even stronger Uchiha. They began offering all sorts of advice that they had no business giving, as well as offering to pay for her equipment and other such things. It was all so damn annoying to her, so it made the scowl that Sasuke was supposed to have even more real. But she would endure this for a time and then return to her home for the night.

* * *

"Aaannnnnd they're gone." Omegon smiled as he watched the two flashes of light disappear. The two lights had been Kakashi and Anko who the brothers sent back so they may return to the village and give a verbal report to the Hokage. "We'll finish the salvaging of what we can use and then we'll send the bitch through, then our new friends." Though Omegon didn't expect much from this ship regarding useable material. The ship was heavily damaged and made by the Eldar, so it wasn't like the raw structure was something they could use. They didn't have the ability or means to handle Wraithbone and given that most of the ship was made of the stuff it meant that the majority of the ship would have to be destroyed.

"What do you think of them by the way?" Alpharius asked as they turned to the working humans. They all were malnourished and in rags, their bodies haven't been cared for in the slightest under their previous masters. The brothers would be sure to change that, as they had plenty of stocked food and emergency clothes in the Cave. The former slaves were on a long road to recovery but it wasn't an impossible task if they were strong.

"They're going to help, that's given. They'll need to be taught how to live in the new world. But they will be an asset worth having." Omegon said as they thought over the work that would need to be done to acclimatize them to the Shinobi. First it would need to be made very clear to them that this was not an Imperial world and thus the worship of their father was not as commonplace as it was where lived before the Dark Eldar took them. The culture shock was going to be great but hopefully after the lives under the _care_ of the Dark Eldar they would be happy with anything that was not the Dark Eldar.

"Are any of them followers of Chaos?" The Brothers did not need any of that. After learning that people with Charka could still be corrupted they decided easily that any sign of cults needed to be stomped out. So, bringing in a follower of Chaos from the wider galaxy was something that they needed to make sure they didn't do.

"No, I don't think so. But then again most of them are so beaten down that even remembering their own names is hard." Omegon sighed, the former slaves were in such a sorry state that they were running on bare instinct. Instincts like follow and listen to orders. Getting personal information had been a little hard for the Primarchs.

"Most of them?"

"Two of them are different, that one over there…" Omegon nodded to the tall lean teen boy standing over the rest, his eyes watching over them like a guard dog watching his master. "… he doesn't speak much but from what the others have told me he never gave the Eldar the satisfaction of hearing him scream."

"Strong, even at the hands of those sadists an Astartes would give out a scream." After millennia of bring pain and suffering and perfecting the skills of doing so, even Astartes fell to the torment of the Dark Eldar.

"Well, maybe one from another legion but not ours, right?" Omegon said with a palatable air of smugness that nearly all Primarchs had for their sons.

"Oh, that goes without saying." Alpharius chuckled before looking back to the former slaves. "And the other?"

"The woman over there." Omegon pointed to the woman going through the dead Eldar bodies. "She comes from Klavahr if you can believe it."

"The planet Corvus' boys own." This was a gift, the Raven Guard and the Alpha Legion were very similar the fact they preferred the smart approach to anything, where the Alpha Legion used information to conspire and manipulate, the Raven Guard used information to find the best tactical and strategic plan possible. Even if the woman wasn't a Raven Guard Astartes, she would still be influenced by their ideals if she came from their homeworld.

"The same, she was the only one that didn't call me lord Omegon. Likely because she'll only ever call Corax Lord." Omegon smiled at the fact that his dour brother would hate being called that. Corax hated all forms of needless honors or titles. Oh sure, he accepted many titles and honors but only those that he had earned. Lord was not one. As he took it as a representation of tyranny.

"We don't need to be called that, if anything then that could harm us." Alpharius shared the Raven's views on nobility and meaningless titles. Omegon took them more in jest but Alpharius just wanted to blend back into the background and labels prevented that. But he was a Primarch and such they came easy to him, and he would use them to the fullest in his duty. If he could manipulate foolish nobles and the powerful with a word before his name, then he would take full advantage of that.

"Let them if they want… in private. They need something to hold on to and if it's us? All the better." Omegon said before turning back to the large window that had a spectacular view of the world below. "Because father knows that we could use the loyal help."

* * *

The moment Ynarae stepped off the teleporter pad she felt her entire body burn. This wasn't some feeling of having flames touch her skin, but a deep tearing heat that ripped through her body that pierced to her bones. She dropped to the floor barely able to catch herself with her arm before hitting the smooth dirt floor. The brothers teleported back behind her a split second after her body reacted to the warp field.

She had planned to make her escape in that time but was caught off guard by her reaction to the warp field. Black ash seemed to dust off her flawless skin while every bone in her body began to crack under the strain of many centuries of abuses that seemed to catch up with at this very moment. Worst of all she could feel something happen to her mind, as if someone was pouring acid into her brain to wipe clean the darkness that had covered it.

"What have you done to me?" Ynarae screamed at the brothers though this was a very laborious thing to do from the pain she was in. It was the pain of the untold numbers of people she fed on to stave off the pull of She Who Thirsts on her soul came back with a fury.

"Your soul is condensing and becoming chakra, forming into a vein like network throughout your body." Omegon said as he stepped down from the teleport pad. "We went through the same thing but since your soul is most likely dripping with evil and darkness this is probably a lot worse. That's because Chakra is not inherently dark, think of it like this, your soul is a really really really dirty rag and now the warp field is ringing it out until it becomes clean." Omegon picked the suffering Eldar, throwing her over his shoulder and carried her over to a small energy field cell. After Alpharius put some food and water in for her, the brothers locked her in.

"Try to look on the bright side, you won't have to feed on pain anymore to survive and can live a somewhat peaceful life." Alpharius offered. But he knew that was like spitting in her face. Peaceful living wasn't in her, she was a warrior, performer, model, and tormenter, all rolled up in one.

"You talk as if I need a second chance." The Eldar spat out, still reeling from the effects of the Warp Field. The gall these Brothers had in teller her she wasn't living a life worth living. She had climbed to the very top of her coven and went through each and every day in keeping that spot through blood and bile.

"You fight in arenas for sport for people who simply see you as nice-looking meat." Omegon pointed out, the Dark Eldar may have twisted morals but even that jab at their culture would be felt. "Your entire people are fucking whack jobs." Omegon yelled from the armory.

"Thanks for the commentary brother. This world has far different rules than what you're used too." Alpharius said as he began walking back to the teleporter. "Brother, go easy on the new prisoner."

"Whatever…" Omegon waved to his brother as Alpharius was eclipsed by light. When Alpharius opened his eyes he found himself back on the Dark Eldar ship. Alpharius walked back to the last area that had to be salvaged to bare bones, the bridge.

"How are we doing on the salvaging?" Alpharius said as he walked in.

"Just about done." One of the freed slaves reported. "If it's not too much to ask sir, what's it like down there?"

"It's acceptable… it's not a Hive, Forge, or Agri world. I would like to say this is a Civilized world, but I would classify it as a Feudal world. It does not know of the Imperium or of the greater galaxy. The people of the village we will be at are decent people, but to what you all have had to get used to over your time aboard this ship they might as well be saints." Alpharius chuckled at this. "The whole planet is surrounded by a warp field…" at the mention of the warp several of the humans gave a shudder. "… that causes souls to become a physical network of energy called Chakra. This energy can be used to alter the martial world in ways that you all would see as something a psyker could do." Alpharius watch the reactions of each of the humans. They all were too beaten down to accurately gauge their feelings on all of this. But he had one last test to give. The Daemon Primarch extended his mind out. Feeling out the souls that were nearest to him. The test worked and soon his hand was wrapped around the neck of one of the males who had begun to raise his fist. "It would seem that we have a follower of Chaos in our presence."

"What are you doing my lord?" the man gasped as Alpharius tightened his grip. "You are one of us, a Daemon Primarch of the gods."

"I despise the gods more than anything! It's because of those fucks that happiest days of my life ended, they had to go and ruin everything! I finally had the family I wanted, and my brother and I finally felt like we had a place in everything and they ruined it!" Alpharius growled before finally snapping the man's neck. Alpharius took a deep breath to compose himself. "The rest of you are still not safe, you all might not be Chaos followers but if you are followers of that _Cult_ " He spat out _cult_ like it was a disease straight from Nurgle "That took over the Imperium then we need to get you all ready. Come forward if you are a follower of the Imperial Creed." Five of the remaining seven stepped forward. Alpharius was saddened that the potential Astartes did step forward. Of the five that did, only one seemed to concern Alpharius. The look on the rest showed that they understood that because they followed the Imperial Creed they were in trouble but the one man was clearly not ashamed. Alpharius then looked at the last two. The first was a woman that looked fairly uncomfortable and the last was a pale man with many tattoos all of them were clearly holy symbols and texts. "For you five, get over it. I don't need fanatics of any kind. When we get to the planet you need to blend in, that means being friendly." The humans understood what the Primarch was saying, which was to be on their best behavior or risk their wrath.

* * *

"Kakashi, I need you to tell me just what happened." The Hokage asked quite bluntly. The Hokage wasn't that desperate to understand what went just beyond the grasp of their world. But, he would be remised if he didn't at least try to learn from this in some way. Just in case a situation like this came up again.

"Well sir… I'm afraid I can't tell you." Kakashi would have readily given a full report of what he saw and fought… a day ago. But now he had seen things that could never be unseen and fought against beings that outclassed him in almost every way. He had only beaten that Incubus because it had been worn down by Omegon and the Eldar was taken by surprise by his Jutsu. And even if that was the worst that had been on that ship, Kakashi had a feeling that was still nothing compared to horrors waiting out there in the wider galaxy.

"And why is that?" Sarutobi asked but was resigned to the answer, knowing it before Kakashi even said it.

"I think it might be best to let the Brothers handle anything from their… world." Kakashi said having fought things from that world. The Shinobi of the Leaf or even the Shinobi world in general wasn't prepared for anything in the vastness of space. How Humanity could fight and live against forces like the ones he saw he had no idea.

"Yes… perhaps you're right on that." The Hokage let out a breath of smoke in the acceptance of this. "The Brothers have never shown us anything but loyalty and friendship, but others in the village don't see them in the same light we do."

"You mean the Foundation sir?"

"Yes… they have never been in favor of the situation with the Brothers or Naruto for that matter. The Brothers are not of the Leaf but they certainly have the same spirit. I see them as our own, but that view is shared by even fewer and this mission will not help it. Even more so if they plan to bring their own here."

"I'm not sure if they plan to do so right away."

"We still need to keep the peace and right now I'm running out of options on how to do that."

* * *

"My name is Osmadiel." The possible Astartes candidate said as he kneeled before the brothers in the Cave. When the teen stood he was easily seven feet tall but also lean, but that could have been from the malnutrition. Most of the scars had already started to fade from the brothers' medicine but many seem to stay around his hands and feet. This indicated that these were far too old to heal. "I am from the world of Chrysis, I was a cook apprentice for a noble of Knight House Krast."

"A Knight House cook… wasn't expecting that." Alpharius said as he looked him over.

"Hot and he can cook, my kind of guy." Anko commented from the table lined with food for the former slaves. But the former slaves had wish to introduce themselves before eating the brother's food to show that they truly meant to never show them any disrespect. Anko however had already started along with the former slave covered in tattoos. She wanted to stick around to see the new additions. Alpharius smiled at the Ninja's comment before turning back at the rest of them.

"I am also from Chrysis my lords." One of the women of the group said. "I'm called Sabrella and was a chambermaid for House Guin." Osmadiel shot Sabrella a dirty look causing the woman to back down in fear.

"Whatever feud your two houses had will end between you now." Omegon calmly ordered while he worked on dismantling some of the salvage over by the Cave armory.

"Yes my lords." The two of them intoned, hanging their heads in shame. Alpharius' mind was already jumping for joy at the catch they had gotten, a possible Astartes in training, and a chambermaid that could help in the raising of the boy.

"Good, now you." Alpharius said as he walked over to the only man not kneeing but instead eating the food the brothers provided.

"Name's Factus Cordarus, I'm from Okassis." The man said before eating more.

"That's a cardinal world." Alpharius was surprised at this, as he was the one covered in holy tattoos. For him to be born on a cardinal world and not consider himself a follower of the Imperial Creed was truly something.

"If you're worried that I'll do something stupid like try to burn some poor girl over something stupid like disagreeing with me, don't worry I'm fucking done with all that holy shit."

"I like this guy." Both Anko and Omegon said, she as she looked up from her meal and he looked up from the sparks of his blow torch. Alpharius just sighed then looked at the man staring with anger at Factus.

"You have a problem with the man?"

"I just think he should be more respectful." The man said. This was the one that had Alpharius concerned. Alpharius looked the man over a bit more. He was skinny and the Primarch could tell he was so before his ordeal with the Dark Elder. His hair was gray and short, Alpharius was sure that it was not from age but maybe a Dark Eldar experiment with the way it seemed to shimmer.

"Respectful to who? Us or our father, name and planet of birth."

"Narcariel Poxus, I was born on Miral."

"Death world huh… what was it like?"

"We had bugs… millions of them. Small little fuckers that would get into anything not energy shielded. And even then they would find a way in. They would suck all the water, eat everything in sight, and chew anything that had the smallest spark of electricity."

"No wonder you're such a faithful follower, people need something to believe in the face of hardship. But now you're on a planet that could welcome you with open arms… so long as you don't say one certain word."

"Don't call anyone a fucking heretic!" Omegon yelled out to all of them. Everyone was a little scared at the tone the Primarch used, even Anko was a little on edge.

"Yes, you must understand that people have never heard of our father. They live in peace, something that should not be ruined." The man nodded his head more in defeat than agreement. "Good, now you." Alpharius walked to the next one. "Name and place of birth."

"Fio'Ui Vas'talos Jax'fel." The girl was about nineteen from what her body showed but both of the Primarchs knew that the torture she faced might have caused her body to appear slightly older. Her face was slightly thin but that was likely from malnourishment, on her forehead behind her straight bangs was a series of circle like tattoos that appeared Xeno in origin.

"What?" Both the brothers said with the unfamiliar feeling of confusion. To them it sounded Xeno but not any Xeno they were familiar with. And they thought they knew about every Xeno civilization that included humans, there were very few of those.

"I am a child of the Tau." The woman lifted her bangs to reveal Tau Earth Caste symbols.

"What the flying fuck is a Tau?" Factus asked as he gnawed on a turkey leg. Alpharius silently chuckled but kept a good face. This one was the youngest and from what the others told him had only been on the ship and never to Commorragh itself like the others. She was most likely the last of the slaves picked up on the ship's last raid.

"Vector, deconstruct the name Fio'Ui Vas'talos Jax'fel keyword Tau."

"Processing… first segment Fio'Ui meaning Earth Caste Senior, second segment Vas'talos name of birth Sept… Sept Vas'talos formally Imperial Fortress World of Prefectia, third segment personal name."

"I see… do you want to live?" Alpharius said as he crouched down to the girl's level. The girl nodded. "Good then I'll help you." The girl smiled and Alpharius got up and walked to the next. "You're next."

"It seems so… my name is Cyshan Kus and I'm a Vat born. I have no clue where and how, I really don't give a shit what happens I'm just happy to be alive." The man was a decently formed human but it was clear that there was a bit of misshapenness to him, his skin in places looked to contort in various ways and his face was mismatched. Eyes and bone structure not completely natural but not ugly… just strange.

"And why is that?"

"Because I was about to become a Servitor. All the fucked up shit that I went through with those sadists is nothing compared to the suffering I could have been through."

"Well good… now you free of both those sadists and the Tech-Priests."

"Yes… the Tech-Priests." The man said with a slightly dark look on his face.

"And you?" Alpharius asked the last woman. She was fit… very much so. Her body was something all warriors wanted, strong and not built to be admired but used. But the woman still held a shimmer of femininity, but it was like something that clung to no matter how hard it was attempted to be discarded.

"Moriah Staun. I'm from…"

"We know; you are one of the serfs of Corvus' little birds. ` Omegon said smiling at the woman's frown. "Don't take that the wrong way, Corvus was one of the best of the Primarchs in my opinion. A bit on the depressing side but a good head on his shoulders."

"Yes brother, anyone that can put Guilliman in his place is good in my book. I trust that my boys told you that the Alpha Legion is as true to Father as the Ultramarines are blue." Omegon, Cyshan, and Factus all laughed at this joke.

"They did."

"Good! All of you know that we are the good guys, the people of the Leaf Village are even more so than us. These are the people we must aspire to be, if there any in this galaxy that live up to our father's hope for humanity."

* * *

"You know it's really not necessary to tie me up like this!" Naruto yelled as he was being dragged by Omegon.

"Shut up, this is the only way to keep you from running around." Omegon said focused on keeping to the path to the Cave. Off the small dirt path was a myriad of Genjutsu traps that the brothers set up to keep outsiders out.

"Is this how you treat people on their birthday?!" Naruto demanded.

"No it isn't but this is to keep you safe." Omegon dragged Naruto through the forest and up the back of the mountain that held the Cave. "Calm the heck down, we're here." Naruto appeared surprised as he looked around.

"Where's here?"

"Our Cave." Omegon smiled as he uncovered a hidden panel. "Hydra." The stones began to shift and open to the rest of the Cave.

"Wow…" Naruto said as watched in amazement as he was dragged into the dark cave. The entire place was pitch black but for a few small LEDs that couldn't have been turned off. Naruto had even begun to get a little scared at how dark it was then place lit up. Naruto smiled at the banner that read Happy Birthday above the massive table filled with food.

"Happy Birthday Naruto!" Everyone in cave cheered out. Though only half really meant it. The other seven humans merely did because they were told to. Naruto's eyes began to fill with tears as he saw his friends and their families had come to celebrate his birthday. He didn't care that he didn't know some of the other people there, he was just happy that there any. Alpharius and Iruka walked over to Omegon leaving the rest to eat and talk.

"Did you really need to tie him up?" Iruka asked as he began to untie Naruto.

"It was the only way to get him to be still." Omegon mumbled as Iruka finished untying Naruto. Omegon did a quick head count, Shikamaru and his family, Chōji and his.

And there was Hinata. Omegon still loved to hold it over his brother that he had found her… well Naruto found her but it was Omegon that intervened and made sure that the two would become friends. And hopefully a bit more than that. But that was going to be a challenge, what with her shyness and Naruto's extreme denseness. Omegon had more on one occasion banged his head into a nearby tree repeatedly at the boy's complete unawareness at Hinata's feelings for him. While they may be too early to call them anything more than a childish crush… there was certainly within those feelings a solid and most importantly lasting base.

And the brothers were going to help those two along any way they could… both because love is one of the few things that the Gods have a hard time twisting. So long as it is true love, as anything less would be Slaanesh's plaything. But they also wanted the boy to have some chance at finding happiness with another, the village's attitude towards him had made all other options within the village limited to so the very least. From what the Primarchs saw it was either Hinata, outside the leaf or Naruto would have to pull some kind of hero bullshit on some girl. But for now they Hinata and both felt she was perfect anyways so any other plan was only ever made as a contingency… as they still were if anything realists and knew that life is random and you best prepare for it.

Alpharius was contributing with his calm understanding of mutual respect with her father Hiashi. They needed the father-daughter pair to be on better standing with each other as it was needed for the Primarchs' plans. It was Alpharius that convinced Hiashi that Hinata was not suited to the future that he wanted for a clan head but at the same time she was not completely useless. Such advice had taken the form of a strange gray area for the Hyūga family. Hinata was no longer pushed as much as she was and her father focused more on her sister in terms of training, yet at the same time Hinata seemed much happier. Her father stopped acting like the head of the clan and more like a real father. It provided a nice bit of breathing room allowing the girl to grow without the overbearing pressure of her family. It was still there in the form of whispers behind her back and occasional insults to her face but those had stopped when Hiashi brutally disabled a main branch man that had done so in his presence.

Omegon would eventually help the boy with his denseness and help him realize what was right in front of him… right there… in plain view… and he didn't even need to look that hard. Omegon began to work himself up at the thought but reigned himself in and returned to his headcount.

Then there was Anko, arguing with Factus over who had the better aim with a Las-gun. Kakashi was giving Naruto a new set of Kunai. Sarutobi was laughing at joke Alpharius made about someone on the council. Most of the former slaves were just enjoying the chance to enjoy life in this small party… except for one.

* * *

"Not enjoying the party?" Kakashi asked the brooding Narcariel who had been contained to the corner of the Cave. The former slave gave the gray-haired man a slight glare.

"This isn't exactly how I envisioned my freedom. I don't understand why Lord Alpharius and Omegon would take the effort to set this _party_ up for that boy." Narcariel glanced over at the boy as Naruto was pushed down at the head of the table that had been set up.

"They have come to care about him. What other…"

"But why?" Narcariel interrupted. "Why would a Primarch lower himself to care for one insignificant child?" Kakashi had contained his anger at that statement, calling the son of his sensei that was not something he would forgive easily. The only reason he did not yell at the man as he was a stranger to the Leaf and had no knowledge of who Naruto could possibly be.

"Ignore him... he's always been an irritating ass." Kakashi turned to see the one who introduced herself as Moriah approaching. "Even when we had them to hate he still couldn't act decently to fellow slaves."

"Doesn't sound right to me, comrades in bondage should stick together."

"Should and do are two different things but I agree. When faced with an equally hated enemy... humans should stand together." She said with a warm smile that Kakashi could swear hinted at other things. "You were the one to finish off the Incubus right?"

"Just doing what I had to do." Kakashi confirmed in a slightly joky and slightly serious way.

"Don't feel for the Xeno... he and the rest of his kind feed on our suffering. It was as needed to them as water is for us." She said before taking a pause. "He particularly liked to torture me. Found out that I was a Marine Wife, and wanted to break such a strong spirit."

"Oh, I had not realized you were married. Do you miss your..." Kakashi started but stopped at the laugh she gave at his attempt to cover his intentions.

"Marine Wives are the nickname for the women that want to be like the Astartes that rule over their homeworld. We train to become like them because we can never be them. So no... I am unmarried. But I wanted to thank you for killing that waste of space Xeno. In the state that I was in I couldn't do it myself." She said with a continued smile that both terrified and intrigued him. "So thank you, for killing my tormentor and also not giving the pity that I don't need." She finished with a small wink and returned to the rest of the party, leaving the normally unflappable Kakashi a slightly confused and reeling man.

* * *

" **They seem to be enjoying themselves**." Tzeentch intoned as he watched the party.

" **There seems to be some new faces**." Nurgle gargled.

" **Yes… and I can feel something else**." Slaanesh said completely engrossed on the presence of a Eldar soul. "I **can feel one of the dark ones… it's been so long since had one of them**."

" **Great, the hag is getting a hard-on**." Khorne groaned.

" **Stop calling me that! Go back to whore**."

 **"And why would I? Calling you hag riles you up more!"**

" **Both of you quit your bickering! We need to watch these faces for any sign of infiltration.** "


	11. Chapter 11

Several days had passed since Naruto's birthday and it was decided to have Factus be the first one to go with Omegon back to Konoha. He was chosen due to his agreeable attitude to new things. The irony on that was not lost on anyone given his suspected former life. Each of the seven former slaves were outfitted with the same cybernetics that allowed the Brothers to understand and speak the same language. The installation had been… touch and go there but everyone came out of it with minimal scars.

"Wow… I've never seen so many trees in my life!" Factus said as he gazed around the gate to the Leaf Village. "And no fucking churches!" Factus dropped to his knees, arms outstretched to the sky.

"Yes, this place will work well with you." Omegon stated as he watched Factus. "I'll be in the village doing work and watching the boy you met the other day. You'll be watched, but otherwise you're free to explore. Be back here by midnight." Omegon walked off to do his work. Factus waved to the Primarch until he turned a corner, then a great big grin formed on the man's face. His eyes watched every passerby and knew he could do his work here. Quickly finding a small box in an alley, he stood on it on the side of the street. He cleared his throat.

"People of the Leaf Village! I have come from a faraway land to bring you the holy word of the God-Emperor of Mankind. I have come to bring you the word his glory!" Factus continued to preach, and he ended up drawing a sizeable crowd. Many if not all saw him more like a sideshow and not a real preacher but when he noticed this he was bit surprised. Though he subtly changed his act to play on this. Once he got a few laughs out of the crowd he stepped down but continued to preach. He then began to do his real work, quietly pickpocketing people while they were distracted but when he reached for the fourth man's cash he found himself quickly subdued by him.

"Well well what have we here?" Asuma said as he took Factus' ill-gotten money. "You really had me going. I thought you were just some preaching idiot." Preachers rarely came through the Leaf village. Mostly they stuck to people outside the influence of the Shinobi given that they were less likely to have such a prevalent other influence in their lives. So seeing someone preach about like this man, Asuma had to see just how serious this was.

"For Terra's sake get off me!" Factus squirmed from under the breaded man's grip as he was shoved to the dirt ground. People didn't move like this one did, Factus had only ever seen Eldar move that fast. How was he supposed to know that?! The Brothers should have warned him before Factus went pickpocketing.

"Sure but you're going to straight to a cell." Asuma pulled Factus up keeping him restrained. Factus soon found himself in a cell with Omegon staring him down. Like a parent looking at their locked up child without a hint of remorse or sympathy.

"You already are in jail… and you're fucking smiling?" Omegon grumbled loud enough for Factus to hear. True to the Primarch's words Factus was smiling a dumb grin even though he was in jail.

"These people are way better than the Arbites." And by better Factus meant less angry and softer on crime. The policemen of the Imperium would likely cripple a man who was caught stealing from anyone deemed important enough. The Arbites were more akin to a full marshal military than a police force. With a sense of Judgement that defined zero tolerance. But that could be said about much of the Imperium.

"Yes, anything is better than them." Omegon completely agreed there but was still quite angry. While the current status quo of the Imperium justified the lengths the Arbites went to, they were by no means what Omegon's father envisioned.

"What I can't understand was how that guy noticed me." Factus said crossing his arms and looking down at the ground in thought. Before he had been taken by the Dark Eldar, he had been a fantastic thief. One that could keep their day job as a lowly scribe in the Ecclesiarchy and then by night have his fun as a risk-taking pickpocket. A person had to find joy in their life somehow.

"That's because the people are experts when comes to being sneaky. That's their business." Omegon bluntly put not wanting to explain Shinobi culture in detail right now.

"So… what going to happen to me?" Factus was expecting a beating or the loss of a finger. While he accepted that these people were softer than the Arbites, some things were still ingrained in him. Expectations of punishments were one of them.

"I pay a fine and you go back to the Cave, because I don't think they want you around here unsupervised." The Primarch groaned as he knew what was going through the man's head. This world was so much more lax in almost every way.

"That's it?" The thief asked dumbfounded.

"This isn't the Imperium; these people have the luxury of being nice." Say what you might say about that. Should this world find itself being found by any power out there in the galaxy… its odds of keeping that nice attitude was very low

"You're screwing with me, there's a knife getting sharp for my finger right now isn't there?"

"No dumbass." Omegon sighed and walked to pay the fine. Factus simply waited for someone in a dark hood and a sharp knife to come for him. But what he got was the guy him brought him in.

"What kind of people would take off a finger for pickpocketing?" Asuma asked as he lit another cigarette. It was something that was done in the old days before people figured out the concept of fines. Though whether that fine would be paid was a matter up for the criminal. After that single warning, that was when Shinobi stopped playing around. Refuse to give the Village its due at your own peril.

"The judge, jury, and executioner that is the Adeptus Arbites." Factus grimly laughed. "I'm really happy you folks aren't them. I once saw a man get their legs broken for refusing to give back civilian relief rations that their family already ate."

"I doubt I would want to meet them." That just sounded needlessly cruel and pointless. How the hell was someone supposed to remain a productive member of society if their legs were broken over something so small. Then there was the whole thing of giving back relief rations.

"So how was it that you noticed me? You're the first ever to catch me." Factus asked trying to change the subject away from the jackboots of the Arbites.

"Training, and lots of it. I would be a terrible shinobi if I couldn't feel when someone is trying to pick something off me."

"The only thing I've done with my life was read so many damn scriptures. For no real reason! And at some point I was shipped off to help convert some dumb savages, at that point I said fuck this and started living out on my own." That was sorta true. He was in the church. He was spending his days reading over books and scrolls that really had no real meaning. He was sent away to some feral world. And he did abandon his post. The details around his story however… weren't as black and white as that.

"And how'd that work for you?" Asuma smiled from having a feeling it wouldn't turn out well.

"It worked out pretty well, until those damn slavers came along."

"And now you're in a jail cell."

"Yes… now I'm in a jail cell!" Factus yelled jovially as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Not anymore." Omegon grumbled as he came back into the room. "Asuma." Omegon nodded to the Jōnin. "You fuckhead. You are going back to the Cave and send Sabrella. She seems a lot smarter or maybe just not as stupid."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Asuma asked.

"No, it isn't. Smart and not stupid are two different things. You are smart, Gai is not stupid… actually that might be debatable." Omegon opened the cell door and escorted Factus back to the Cave.

* * *

Sabrella marveled at the wide open blue sky as Omegon escorted her to the Leaf village. The Primarch was hopeful that this one wouldn't cause much trouble as the last. No sketchy past and no clear psychological issues. From what the Brothers got out of the former slaves, the Dark Eldar used her as a means to collect fear of simply watching fellow people in pain. A passive form of torture that was rare coming from their kind. Omegon expected that they were planning on keeping her whole for some other reason, a purpose that needed her looking physically fine but on the inside rotting.

"Enjoying the view?" Omegon asked as he watched the young woman staring up into the sky with amazement. Thankfully her fate was much kinder. Now she had a chance to live a life that a caring soul like hers deserved.

"Yes… I had only heard stories of when the sky was blue." Sabrella murmured, her voice still holding the accent of her feudal world. "The skies of home are always so pale and gray. Sometimes they would even turn black." She was overwhelmed by the beauty of this world. Never did she think she would see so much green or blue in nature. The wind blowing through the trees and rustling them a bit. It was all so serene that it nearly brought her to tears.

"You used to live on Chrysis right, I remember that little speck. It was early in the campaign with father when we found it, and… it didn't do very well in the end." His dear brother Horus utterly destroyed the planet on his way to Terra. Orbital bombardment destroyed the once lush green world into a blasted barren rock. Not that they hadn't rebounded in some fashion, their deep ties to the Mechanicus meant that rock of a world was a prime location for mass Factotums.

"Yes, the only House that survived was the great House Krast. My own House Guin is a Child House of Krast."

"After that whole mess fucking Horus made the Tech-Priests came to Chrysis like a fucking white knight… or should I say a red knight." Omegon smiled at his cheesy joke but Sabrella just looked away. "Fine… be that way. After they came Chrysis became almost a forge world in its own right." They soon reached the gates of the Leaf village. "Okay I'm going to tell you the same thing I told the fuckhead, I'll be in the village doing work and watching the boy you met at the party. You will be watched but you won't see it. You're free to explore but be back here by midnight… and so you don't need to do what the fuckhead did here's some money." Omegon handed Sabrella some Ryo before slowly walked backward keeping an eye on her until he turned a corner.

Sabrella looked around confused. For her whole life she had a job to do, or there was always a task to be done. Now there was nothing, and she was left completely alone to do whatever she wanted to do. With nothing to do she followed Omegon quietly. Omegon didn't notice simply because he thought the idea of her following him completely ridiculous. Sabrella followed Omegon all the way back to his home, and she watched as walked in for a few minutes. Then she heard him curse loudly then broke his door down, though from the seeable damage the door had this seemed to be a common occurrence. Omegon then ran up to the second floor, then came back out dragging the boy Sabrella met the other day. The Primarch dragged the boy up to the roof of the building and strung the boy to the top of a very tall pole. The boy flailed around but was unsuccessful in breaking the bonds. Omegon left the boy up there after an hour of yelling at the boy then left to walk back to do his work in the village. Sabrella walked up to the roof and to the pole with the struggling Naruto.

"It seems you've made lord Omegon angry." Sabrella said to Naruto.

"He's always like that!" The blond yelled back not really knowing who was talking to him. He was too busy in trying to get himself free from the bounds that his guardian put him in. This wasn't the first time and Naruto was hoping to beat his last time by at least a minute.

"Do you need help getting down?" Sabrella asked hoping that she could be of some help.

"No… I almost… ah!" Naruto screamed as he fell to the floor. "That… didn't hurt at all."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Naruto paused when he saw the pretty lady. "Um…like a little fall could hurt the future Hokage! Haha…" Naruto continued to laugh off the pain to unknowingly try to impress the woman. "By the way… who are you?"

"I'm Sabrella, I was saved by lord Omegon and lord Alpharius. You met me the other day at your birthday party." Sabrella gave a warm smile, she had taken care of children when she was back home on Chrysis. She knew how to handle them. Both when first meeting her and a relationship needed to be established and when they were lying after getting themselves hurt. Boys always claimed that they were tough enough to take it while girls did the same but without the bragging.

"I didn't really pay attention to everyone there. I don't think I've seen you in the village before."

"That's because this is my first time here. Before I was taken by the…" Sabrella remembered what Alpharius said about talking about things that were off-planet. "Slavers, I lived in a… um… land called Chrysis." It was a little difficult to edit out these facts but she could do it. While she didn't necessarily understand the full reasons why the Primarchs asked her to hide where she and the other former slaves came from, she would do as they asked.

"Is it part of the Imperium? Omegon has been telling me cool stories about it."

"Yes it is, while the Imperium is ruled by the… Emperor," It took everything she had not to call the Emperor the God-Emperor of Mankind. It was just how everything was back among her fellow humans of the Imperium. That everyone worshiped the God-Emperor. But she had been warned that the Primarch disapproved of that behavior. Again, it would be difficult to adjust, and if she was honest with herself she wouldn't stop believing in the God-Emperor. But she knew that she couldn't blatantly worship him as she used to. "Chrysis is ruled over by the Knight Houses. Great families that protect the people of Chrysis with the Knight Titans. I was a chambermaid for House Guin, I took care of lady Rosa, a young child of one of the nobles."

"Do you miss living in Chrysis?" For all the problems he had growing up in the Leaf, Naruto couldn't help but feel that he would miss it if had been taken for it.

"There are days I do… but others… well it was always hard dealing with lady Rosa's tantrums." Sabrella kept back the cheering in her head at the future of never having to deal with a noble child's spoiled nature. Even if she would end up using her skills again on this world, there could never be children that compared to those of the nobility of the Imperium.

"She was a brat huh?" Naruto smiled due to Omegon often calling him a brat and now he got to.

"I would never call lady Rosa such a thing… but I won't stop you from saying it. Now, what did you do to gain the wrath of lord Omegon."

"Nothing! He's always like that." Sabrella sighed at the pouting Naruto like a mother would when disappointed in her child. It was a look that someone needed to master in order to handle the most unruly children in the galaxy. Especially when physically disciplining said children would lead to death.

"What did you do?"

"I may have done some rearranging in the teacher's lounge at the academy." That was a polite way of saying fixing all the furniture to the ceiling and walls in odd ways that might make a person think they were on a drug trip.

"Now was that so hard… no you are going to clean your home right now and after you'll clean lord Omegon and lord Alpharius home as well."

"Yes ma'am…" Naruto sulked back down to clean his home.

* * *

" **I don't like her.** " Slaanesh seethed in her cell.

" **You just don't like her because he thought she was good looking and he thought you were an old hag!** " Khorne boasted. " **This is one of the funniest things ever**!" Khorne normally didn't give two shits over things like this. But when it came at the expense of Slaanesh it was something that made his week.

" **No it's not** …" Slaanesh whined before being interrupted.

" **Quite both of you**!" Tzeentch demanded. " **To think you all put so much in the opinion of one human boy! We are the Gods of the Warp, its true masters and we are now clamoring for approval of a human child! It is disgusting, to think we've all fallen so low in our imprisonment**." The other three looked at each other with the realization that Tzeentch was right. But it was Khorne that sighed with acceptance.

" **It might true but… it is this child who hold us in him. We live next to his soul and have so since the beginning of his life. We may be gods, but we are only so because of the power of the souls of mortals. It is their emotions and belief that we exist.** " Khorne said with rare wisdom, but it was a brutally honest fact. Nurgle and Slaanesh just watched from their cells, for they both knew that both of the other two gods were right in their own way but neither was wrong.

* * *

After Naruto finished cleaning out his home and the brothers Sabrella took him for a quick dinner and then put him to bed. As she was walking back to the village gate she found herself feeling something she hadn't in a long time. She at one time loved watching over the children of House Guin, but that was when it was the children of the servants. But when she was brought up to take care of the children of the nobility she lost that love.

"Did you and Naruto have a nice time?" Omegon inquired from the village gate.

"You knew lord Omegon?"

"Yes I knew, it's my job to watch that boy. It wasn't what I intended for you to do with your time but it helps the boy so I'm good with it. We need to get going before it gets dark." Omegon lead Sabrella back to the Cave, while the brothers hoped at some point they all could be able to live in the village that was completely out of the question for the time.

The next morning Omegon walked back with Osmadiel, as he wanted to keep him and Sabrella away from each other as much as possible. Omegon watched the teen carefully, as he would with all the former slaves, they all still were so new to this world. And how they responded was vital.

Osmadiel quietly walked behind Omegon but Omegon could see in the teen's eyes that he was just amazed at the last two. When they finally reached the gates Omegon gave the same speech and walked away but this was only for show, as he decided to watch this one much more actively. Osmadiel quietly watched the few comings and goings through the gate, when he was sure that no one was watching he darted off away from the village. Unlike the others, Osmadiel noticed the power that flowed through his veins. He had quietly, he liked quiet, pushed his body to use this new power. The dash through the trees at speeds he had only dreamed of… trees like this were also things of dreams. He kept running until he came to the edge of the forest to wide farmlands. Osmadiel walked up to growing rice crop, he was impressed by the quality of the plant. He used to be a cook to one of the Houses of Chrysis, so he naturally knew quite a lot about food. It was his job, no, it was his reason for living to provide good food for the people that protected himself and many others.

"It's going to be a good harvest." A voice from behind said. Osmadiel turned his head to see an old farmer smiling. "I can tell you know your rice. Are you a farmer yourself?"

"No, in fact I've never seen this kind of plant before. But I know good product when I see it."

"What?! You've never seen rice before?! What have you been eating?"

"The best comparison to this plant we have where I come from is a plant called Rezor. It's a grain that if you don't harvest it in time it grows as sharp as a blade. It works best as bread and it could be worked into pasta if you know what you're doing."

"Well I've never heard of it."

"That's fine… what you have here is good." Osmadiel bowed to the old farmer and thanked him for the chance to see something new. Osmadiel began walking back to the village. He had done everything he wanted to do and was ready to return to the cave. He stopped when Omegon appeared in front of him.

"That's it?" Omegon asked with his head tilted in confusion.

"That's all, I just wanted to know more about rice, we had it at the party for that boy and I wanted to know more since then."

"You're weird." Omegon sighed, it was still pretty early so after Osmadiel was dropped off at the Cave, Omegon was walking back to the village with Moriah. Unlike the last four, she didn't care about the new world. Omegon noticed this and didn't really care. This might be a good thing, this one might actually talk to people like he had hoped they would. "Okay, you know the rules, here's some money, don't screw with the locals' laws, and don't make life harder for my brother and me." Omegon said before going off to do his own work but Moriah knew that he would likely be watching her the entire time. She didn't care, for he was a Primarch and she knew hiding anything from someone like that would be impossible. So she spent a good deal of time getting lost in the crowds, though that was not as easy as it was back on her homeworld of Kiavahr. In the highly industrial world there were crowds of people that one could always hide in. But here, the streets were not nearly as packed and when walking down said streets a person could easily move freely without bumping into another.

As Moriah walked she took note of any patterns in the people of the village that would become her place of residence. She wouldn't ever go as to call it home, as such designations weren't for her tastes. The people seemed… content in their lives. They were so different from the people of Imperium and Moriah might have been a bit jaded towards them if it wasn't for living the past three years under the care of the Dark Eldar. Those years had taught her that anyone that can find happiness should be able to enjoy it because it could be taken away so easily. She had been happy once, though she didn't know she was happy at the time, then the Salvers came and she knew that the time before had been the happy times. Moriah looked upon these people knowing that they had no idea of the horrors that lived out there, the ancient saying was true… ignorance was bliss.

Another pattern she saw among the people was the green flack vests that she assumed marked these Shinobi she had heard of. Lords Alpharius and Omegon had said they worked in much the same manner as the Alpha Legion and the Raven Guard. Not in open warfare but in stealth and subterfuge. This had peaked her curiosity, and she hoped that she might be able to test their resemblance to her home world's rulers. So far they were more human than Astartes, but that was to be expected. They also were not in combat and as such she could not gauge their skills. One thing she had noticed that there were women among their ranks. That gave her a tiny bit of hope that she might be able to join, as she could not with the Raven Guard, as only men could join the Emperor's Angels of Death.

Something about the biology of the Gene-seed made this impossible. The Raven Guard Astartes actually agreed on this issue, as they recognized that any human could have the potential to be great and should not be restricted by genders. But the Gene-Seed was the final decider and the Raven Guard could not waste such a precious resource on testing women to see if they could become Astartes. Not only had it been tried by the Emperor himself and failed at doing so, but the Raven guard had always had low numbers and could never risk the loss of a single potential Astartes. The burnout rate for men already was high enough.

Moriah still wanted to be like her heroes as all in the Imperium did. More so on the Chapter Homeworld. It was not uncommon for the people to try and emulate their rulers and Moriah had done so by learning their tenants and skills as best as a normal mortal could. She had been part of the local PDF so it was acceptable for her to do so. And she had been on the fast track of getting an officer position but then the Dark Eldar happened. And then the three years in hell happened. So now seeing a new chance to serve humanity in a fashion Lord Corvus Corax would approve of set a fire in Moriah.

She sought out one of the flak vest wearing shinobi and asked where she might be able to see them train so she could get an idea of their skills. Then after planting her foot on his face to the ground after he had laughed in her face and tried to come on to her, he told her about their training fields and how to get there. She ended up in the Red-Light District of the village. She swore then and there to one day find that bastard and cut his balls off. She soon found a Female Shinobi and told her what happened, and she also was quite mad at what happened. She apologized for the rudeness and gave her the correct directions. The training fields were wide open areas separated by rivers and forests while the entire area was surrounded by a wire fence. Nothing that Moriah couldn't get past.

She watched several different people train in different ways. Some that caused her to raise an eyebrow over as they had been doing things that would be considered… unnatural... anywhere else. But the Lords had explained that this world was surrounded by a unique Warp Field that gave everyone Psyker like traits, without the risk of Chaos corruption. They were not unholy witches and monsters, as she trusted the Primarch brothers and from what she had seen of these people knew that they were not the toys of evil beings from the Warp. There would be a lot more blood and corpses if that were the case.

Moriah was about to finish her little trip and return to the village gate to lord Omegon when she spotted something that had caught her eye. It looked to be a child no older than the boy the Lords were taking care of. The Child was training in the skills the Shinobi were also but more basic, clearly training to one day join them. But that wasn't what drew Moriah's attention. It was what the child was hiding. Moriah approached without the child knowing, currently distracted by the task of correctly throwing the knives called kunai.

"Well what do we have here…" Moriah said projecting her voice next to the child. Said child snapped to where Moriah actually was.

"You can show yourself, I already know where you really are." The tone was arrogant and boastful. But at same time Moriah could tell it was forced and overplayed as if acted rather than felt. Moriah responded by stepping out from behind the tree she had been behind, she smirked at the look of slight intrigue the child had at her appearance. She did not wear normal clothes of this world so that was to be expected. The brothers had been gracious in providing clothes of all of the former slaves' homeworlds to help them move past their time with the Dark Eldar who only gave rags.

Moriah had taken the offer and now wore a variant of the Kiavahr PDF uniform. They had changed a few things here and there to be more in line with local fashion, such as the removal of the shoulder raven skull guards and other more Imperial Iconography. She wore long baggy pants that extended over the heavy combat boots, a sash of belts around her upper hips, a plain gray shirt covered her torso and was covered by a black with white trim cloak covering only her right side. The Kiavahr PDF uniform was meant to be light and non-cumbersome as to allow for best movement through the industrial landscape.

"You have good senses… for a neophyte." Moriah smirked as she approached the child. "But I wonder how good those senses would be in a less clean environment. Could you still be able to pick me out when your sense of smell is muted by the smell of chemicals and pollutants? Could you hear me approach when the sounds of machines all around you clog your eardrums?"

"Who are you… you're clearly not from this village." The child said pulling out a kunai.

"No I'm not… I come from a place that I have just described to you. And yet I was able to know what everything around me was even with all the stated distractions…"

"Your point?" The child interrupted quite rudely.

"The point is… if you had been born in Kiavahr then maybe you could have found me before now." She whispered into the child's ear. Before the child could react to the sudden change in location of the stranger, Moriah had both arms in her right hand. "See… you are but a neophyte to me. I have played the game you are playing far longer… though why are you hiding yourself? I have no idea why you would do such a thing." Moriah said as she dipped her left hand under the child shirt and grabbed the girl's developing breast. "My my… the boys will certainly like you." The girl pretending to be a boy tried her hardest to break free but Moriah was stronger. "Unlike where I came from, women are perfectly accepted into the height of military ranks here. Why would a strong girl like yourself hide?" She said as she started to play with the girl, even getting her to moan a bit from it. Some small part of her knew that this might be wrong in some ways but Moriah had been with the Dark Eldar long enough to loosen her morals a bit.

"I… I h-have… ah… I have to. If I don't... Mm… then I'll be put on the CRA." Moriah at that tossed the girl away.

"And what is this CRA that forces a girl like you to hide herself?" Moriah said with a deep scowl that showed all her displeasure at this concept.

"The Clan Restoration Act, my clan had been wiped out… only me and one other survived." The girl said, her anger split between this CRA and Moriah for assaulting her. "If they find out I'm a girl then I'll be put on the CRA and will be made into a baby making machine and I won't ever be able to become a Shinobi."

"So because your family had been wiped out… that gives some old fool the right to decide that you as a woman are nothing more than breeding stock?" Moriah growled out. "How barbaric…" Moriah looked back to the girl and smiled. "You plan to show these fools that they are wrong?"

"Oh yes… I'm going to become smarter and stronger than anyone else and then reveal myself. And no one will be able to do anything. And then I'll lead everyone to a better future… just like the Primarchs…" She had whispered that last part to herself but Moriah was able to hear it and quickly grabbed the girl up by her collar.

"What did you just say? You think, you a mortal, can become like the Primarchs?! You think you can reach the height of Lord Corax?!" Moriah demanded, insulted that this girl would say something so vulgar. To bring the name of Primarch so low as to say a mortal could reach for it.

"You… you know about them?" The girl asked staring down at Moriah, eyes filled with not fear but wonder. "What are they like? How many of them are there?" She continued to ask questions about the Primarchs, her attitude was such a sharp turn and her genuine admiration for the Primarchs took all the anger out from Moriah and replaced it with confusion and a small bit of remorse. Clearly the child had been very ignorant of the Primarchs and only knew of them a vague ideal and not as she knew them.

"Calm down child…" Moriah said as she gently set her down. "… what do you know of the Primarchs?"

"That they are the smartest and strongest ever, and that they lead humanity to a better future." It sounded like she was quoting someone. Someone dear to her, most likely the one that had first told her of the Primarchs. Moriah thought about it and figured out that must have been the boy that the Lords were taking care of. And since everything the boy does is known by the Lords, they must have planned for this girl to find out about the Primarchs in this way. She would not question the Hydra's plan.

"That is… partially correct." Moriah responded. "They are the sons of the Emperor of Mankind, the only being that has any right to call himself God of Humanity. And the Primarchs are his sons, they are something greater than human, they are what why could be in a perfect existence, the goal of humanity is to become like them. Don't ever think yourself able to reach the height of a Primarch. They are not mortal men that have obtained the title, they were born with it." This seemed to deflate the girl. Moriah knew why, she had just crushed her dream. It even looked like she was about to argue the truth of the matter. "But…" Moriah would not have that. "… it is right to look up to them as the example of what we should strive for." That got the girl back. "They are humanity's greatest leaders, and it is true that they were the strongest and wisest we as humans have seen. We should always try and push ourselves for the sake of making them proud. I was born under the rule of the Sons of Primarch Corvus Corax, I have committed myself to his ideals, The First Axiom of Victory is to be other than where the enemy desire you to be. The First Axiom of Stealth is to be other than where the enemy believes you to be. The First Axiom of Freedom is that justice without force is powerless; force without justice is tyranny. These are the Axioms of Corvus Corax and the founding beliefs of the Raven Guard."

"Wow… that sounds so cool…" She said with a sparkle in her eyes that Moriah found to be cute.

"It is magnificent, not simply cool. As for your own troubles… grow strong and wise to show all those fools the folly of trying to keep you in a place unfit for you." Moriah said before starting off for the village gate, it had been getting late and Lord Omegon would be waiting for her.

"Wait… uh… when could I see you again… because uh... I think I could learn a lot from you and uh…" Moriah turned back, her mind drawing a blank as to what might she say to the request. She wasn't the type to teach anything, but she saw a lot of herself in this girl. She really wanted this young girl to grow up and show everyone that she could what she wanted and the old fools that wanted her in a home only good childbirth be put in their place.

"What is your name girl?"

"Satsuki Uchiha."

"I will be settling in this village, when I have finished I will find you and I will decide then if can teach you anything." Moriah said before returning to her walk away from the girl.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Narcariel was walking to the village with Omegon and he looked more angry then amazed. "What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing, I just don't see why I have to do this."

"You all need to get familiar with the village, as we hope that the Cave isn't going to be a permanent home for any of you. Think of this as serving our father through us."

"Fine I'll do it… if you tell me something about… him."

"About daddy." Omegon smiled at his casual reference to perhaps the most important being in the galaxy. Narcariel gave back a look full of hate. "Well, for one thing he had a way with words when with not around normal humans. One might call his words… horribly riddled with profanity." Omegon laughed at the memory of the time he, Leman, Jaghatai, and their father got super drunk- they all needed several tons of alcohol to get even a little drunk, but the amount of cursing that occurred could make a priest dropped dead with horror.

"That's not…"

"Possible? Oh but it is." Omegon smiled as he walked the rest of the way to the village. Omegon gave a quick speech about not making any trouble. Omegon walked through the village and away from Narcariel. Narcariel looked around, But he didn't see anything familiar. This world may be populated by humans but this was a xeno world. As Narcariel walked into the village he didn't see one shrine to the God-Emperor or any other saint of the Imperium. But the fact they were all heretics wasn't why he had a dislike of these people. It was because they were living such easy lives. Back on his home world, every hour was a fight to live. It was only by the grace of the God-Emperor that anyone on the death world of Miral lived long enough to walk. The Sil, that was what they were called. Tinier than your hand, they were bugs that would eat anything. The villages on Miral were outfitted with energy shields that kept the bugs out so long as they worked- and that was not often. When they did work it was like a holiday, any other day the only thing that kept the Sil out was fire and lots of it. These people had no such worries, and whatever worries they had were nothing compared to that of those that have lived on a death world. As he walked around the Leaf village he only grew cold. He did what he promised, he had dinner at a small shop and talked to the few people there, after which he went back to the village gate and waited for Omegon.

"So how was your time here?" Omegon asked as he walked back to Narcariel.

"Let's go." He said devoid of emotion.

"Damn… you're fucked up aren't you?" Omegon said as he walked pass Narcariel. The next morning the last of the former slaves was walking to the village. Jax'fel was nervous, as she had never been around other humans outside of the earth caste. And there was very few in the earth caste. She had been born into Tau like her parents, not that she had ever met her parents. She had been raised in the Earth Caste academy. She had been one of the youngest humans to gain the rank of Senior, but that rank was a lie. It was still a few days before she would be given the rank in full when the raiding party enslaved her and a few others. It was simply a matter of pride to call herself such. But that was in the past.

"You doing okay?" Omegon watched the human, this one was nervous, not mad or amazed. This one puzzled the Hydra. Both Omegon and Alpharius barely knew of the Tau, with the latter being at least vaguely aware of the name itself. All they really knew was they were a Xenos empire that lasted long enough to warrant pause by the Imperium. Even if it was fleeting as the Imperium had much bigger worries to contend with.

"I… I don't know what to do with myself." It had never been like this. Before she would wake up, eat, work, then eat again then sleep. The day would repeat over and over again. Then the Dark Eldar came and then… there still was very little choice on her part. But now… she was being told that she could do whatever she wanted… and she had no idea what that even meant.

"Believe it or not that's something that going around your peers." This shocked the girl. Omegon her walked through the village gate and Omegon simply told her to be there by sundown. He didn't worry about her making trouble. Omegon walked away just like the last six times. Jax'fel walked through the streets of the Leaf village, she was now amazed at how many people were smiling. Despite there being no castes, no real order. Almost everyone she saw was happy. She had trouble understanding how people could be happy like this. Could this mean that she could be happy outside the Earth Caste as well?

It was a thought that boggled her mind. There was no certainty, but these people were living lives that suggested that they didn't mind it. The naïve woman couldn't understand that people in the Leaf weren't like her in that they hadn't constantly been bombarded by propaganda telling them to conform and listen to orders. They had lived their lives with the idea that free thought wasn't the same anarchy.

Jax'fel continued to walk around the village just looking at the goings on of the people. A few passersby looked at her noting that she wasn't a local, but knew better to act and ask her who she was. The civilians of the Leaf knew that if something was out of order than it wasn't their place to address it, they had confidence in their Hokage and the Shinobi forces to handle it. But Jax'fel didn't notice any of this as she wandered around the village until she found herself staring at the beautifully carved faces on the nearby mountain.

"Enjoying the view?" A warm voice came from behind and startled her a bit. When she turned around she saw a man in white robes and red and white hat. "You're one of the ones the Brothers saved right?" Instantly she was able to detect authority figure and felt the need to listen to his words as gospel.

"Yes." She said plainly and cleanly. The man took a small pause at the sudden change in disposition. Before she had been unsure and slightly nervous. But now she was calm and collected. It was a little eerie.

"Well I hope you have better manners than a few of your friends." The man said after a moment of consideration.

"I'm sorry for any disrespect they may have given you." She gave the man an apologetic bow, it was clear to her that this man was this village's own version of Ethereal and as such it was wise not to anger him.

"It's quite alright. The only one that has me worried was the last one that came through." Jax'fel was confused, for this man spoke with such compassion and yet it was clear that he held authority over these people. The power of the Ethereals was not based in compassion but absolute certainty in their choice as the one to lead the Tau to prosperity and dominance. So to hear a man of leadership speak with any other tone was a more than a little jarring for her.

"I'm sorry." She once again apologized not knowing what else to do.

"Where is it that you come from child?" Once again, she was shocked. No Tau ever would dare to think of an Ethereal taking an interest in a person below them. Which was everyone.

"Oh, I should introduce myself… Alpharius said that is the proper thing to do. My name is Fio'Ui Vas'talos Jax'fel." It still felt strange to be talking this way to a leader. It was only because the programming given to her since birth had been shaken by her short, but painful, time with the Dark Eldar that she even to do this much.

"That's a pretty long name, what does it mean?"

"Fio is for the Earth Caste, Ui is my rank it means senior. Vas'talos is my home... land. And Jax'fel is my personal name." More strangeness, she felt odd having to explain something as straightforward as a name. But then again human names confused her so she understood the reverse could also be true.

"Is this Vas'talos part of the brother's Imperium?" Jax'fel looked shocked. "Yes I know about a few things." He gave a smirk that had her blushing at her break in decorum. She quickly realigned herself back to what she considered proper when in the presence of leadership.

"No… it used to be but it is now part of the Third Sept of Tau. Tau is a different place than the Imperium."

"I see; do you wish to return?" That was a question that had weighed on her mind since she first arrived in the village. She knew there really much of an option to do so. But she didn't want to offend this man so she came up with an answer that might satisfy him.

"I don't think so, in Tau there is certainty but here there is happiness. Not that people aren't happy under the Tau but happiness is sometimes pushed away for… the greater good." She said unknowingly giving more truth than lie.

"I see… well I hope you find what you need." The man walked to the building in front of them. Jax'fel found herself feeling comforted by the conversion. It was like she was talking to an Ethereal. It assured her of the things she knew, following a leader. This small little village was something entirely new to her, it was different than anything she could have hoped or feared for.

* * *

Alpharius tapped on his chair while waiting for his brother. He was not particularly happy at the moment. Apparently certain elements in the Leaf wanted to be compensated for allowing the Primarchs to have their new additions move into the village. Alpharius knew exactly who was behind this move, and the War Hawk was doing a good job at hiding from the Brothers.

Admittedly Danzō was a keen player at the game he shared with the Hydra. His agents were skilled enough to impress the Alpha Legion Primarchs, he also was the type of morally bankrupt that could get shit done, and lastly he was a powerful enough fighter to make the Brothers weary of the prospect of fighting him. All this culminated in a rival that was a challenge to deal with. However it would have to be said that it was only this way due to the Primarchs not really focusing on opposing Danzō. They had allied with the Leaf, Danzō for all his faults did put the village first, and so there would be no glaring problem. The only point of contention was the Hydra's top duty, Naruto.

But that wasn't what was on Alpharius' mind at the moment. Right now he was dreading what he would need to do to grease the wheels back to working for him again. That came to in exchange for giving the former Dark Eldar slaves legal citizenship in the Leaf, the Brothers would be doing an S-ranked mission for the Leaf. No questions asked and no payment. Alpharius didn't like to do charity, he liked to be paid. Omegon could be convinced to do it given that out of the two of them he was the softer one when it came down to it. In a generous sense, Alpharius was the more moral one.

"Might as well give me the mission, I'll tell my brother the details." Alpharius groaned as he had told his brother the exact time this meeting would take place. Alpharius knew exactly where his brother was, in a bar avoiding this meeting, but he had hoped once again that Omegon would show a little more responsibility.

"Very well." Sarutobi opened the mission file. "I'm sure I told you of a former student of mine a man named Orochimaru." The Brothers of course had been debriefed on the primary threats that the village faced. But a refresher course never hurt.

"Yes… we've met the snake before in our travels." Alpharius mentally commanded Vector to bring up the file the had on the Snake Sannin. It was a large file as they had taken a deep interest in him after their two encounters.

"You have? Why didn't you inform me?" The Hokage asked somewhat surmised that the Primarch would hide something like this. While Sarutobi knew that the Hydra had its secrets, those pertaining to the Leaf village were generally shared with him.

"We didn't know the first time we saw him, then the second time was after you told us about him and we figured out that it was him the first time." Alpharius said truthfully, with a small shrug as to say _we didn't think it was important_. They hadn't found any data that would lead to his being found and Orochimaru was one of those things that they felt they needed to use kid gloves with the Hokage. The man had let him slip by once, the Brothers knew that there was a weakness that came along with that action.

"I see… exactly what happened at these times?"

"The first time we were investigating a rumor. We heard of a man who was recruiting people using tried and true Chaos recruitment tactics. When we found the man and interrogated him we hunted down the man he worked for. That's when we met Orochimaru." A year before they had returned to the village to take care of Naruto. They had a general grasp of the world around them but there was still a few holes. But they knew a creeping Chaos influence when they felt it. While the man they found wasn't preaching the greatness of the Ruinous Powers, there was some Chaos circling his soul like he had been exposed to it recently.

"And what did you find?" The Hokage was trying to keep his tone professional and calm, but his former student had a place in his soul. Orochimaru was forever his responsibility and everything the man did fell at Sarutobi's feet. And so it was difficult to remain collected in the face of a new development when it came to the Snake Sannin.

"From the moment we saw him we could feel that something was… off. There was some Chaos corruption, but it wasn't to the degree that would be worrying." Alpharius said with a small indecisive tone. Chaos on this world acted strangely to say the least. Chakra and Chaos Energy did not mix well, and it showed in how people were corrupted by Chaos.

"He was corrupted?" Just how far had his former student fallen?

"Chaos… doesn't work as I first explained it to you all those years ago. Or at least on this world. Chakra and Chaos seems to react in strange ways. On a fundamental level, Chakra will work against Chaos… meaning that the people of this world are typically safe from Chaos corruption. The normal feelings that people naturally fell don't feed into the Warp, meaning that for all intents and purposes… the humans of this world are invisible to the predators of the Warp. And you need an active player on the side of the Warp for corruption to occur, there must be some form of Daemonic influence. That's why there was zero threat of Chaos on this world… until we came and brought one of the most Chaotic Artifacts in existence with us." Alpharius had the decency to look slightly ashamed at that action. "But now there is Chaos… the Warp Field and the Energy it creates, what you call Chakra, is reacting to the injection of energy it seems to oppose. Why it does this… we have no clue. But from what we have observed, Chaos naturally is anathema to Chakra and vice versa. The best example is Naruto's Chakra Seals being able to handle one-third of the complete Ruinous Power."

"I'm sensing a but coming." Sarutobi sighed as he blew out a puff of smoke from his pipe.

"No… it's a however." Alpharius smirked but continued on. "Chaos and Chakra can be brought to work together if there is a will strong enough. And Chaos can supplant Chakra to a degree in a person soul. One can lead to the other and both must be willingly done. And there is a balance one can maintain if they're careful. Orochimaru seems to have found this, in the second encounter we had with him, the level of corruption was at the same minimal level as it was in the first. Suggesting he knows to be careful around Chaos and to limit his meddling in it."

"I'd find that rather surprising given what I know of his willingness to ignore taboos." The Hokage huffed, but a small part of him was glad that Orochimaru seemed to have finally found the line not to cross.

"I think he's both too smart to give his soul over to anyone but himself, and that he's able to see that there is a difference between what is culturally forbidden and what is by nature just a beast that can't be hoped to be tamed by mortal men."

"That sounds like him… as much as it pains me to admit. But getting back to business, your target isn't Orochimaru. It's one of his agents." Sarutobi handed Alpharius a file.

"Oh… that's… that's a face that would be not so hard to find." Alpharius said a little taken back by the photo of the man that was now his target. It was a man that more facially in common with a cross between a cow and a boar than a human. Add on a few warts, patches of sickly skin, and greasy spotted hair and you have a man that nature just seemed to have taken a bat to.

"His name is Soma Sukeyasu, he's a former Mist shinobi and now works for Orochimaru. He's wanted back in his village for quite a few crimes but has managed to keep a low profile everywhere else."

"Yes… but keeping a low profile would be hard for a man like this. Guess that speaks to his skills then." Alpharius sighed as he took the photo out from the file and put it in his pocket. "Exactly why is this an S-ranked mission?" It wasn't often that a Chūnin, as said in the file, would warrant an S-rank for their capture/assassination. It wasn't unheard of given that special circumstances always occurred but it was still rare.

"The Mist village is very adamant on the subject of this man… they are to bring him down. But he has documents we believe to be the blueprints to the house of the ruler of the Land of Fire…" Alpharius accidentally let out a small laugh. "… is there something funny?"

"No nothing at all."

"Do you have an issue with…"

"No. I don't have any problem with the ruler of the Land of Fire." Alpharius seem to be trying to hold in more laughter. Sarutobi was not fooled but given the fact he knew the brothers' history with men in power he let this slide. He understood that the monarch was… odd… at times and the stories of his flamboyant nature in court had reached far and wide. But even so, he gave generously to the Leaf and rarely got involved in the Shinobi's affairs. Sarutobi would afford the man with a cordial, if a bit aloof, respect for those two reasons alone.

"Very well, we need you to retrieve the documents and if possible capture the target."

"Why capture? Wouldn't killing be so much easier?"

"There are reasons why the Mist wants him so bad… and it would never be bad to know a few more things about a rival village." Sarutobi said with a shrug. He was the Hokage after all, even if these were times of peace he would need to prepare. Hold out a hand in peace, but arm the other for war.

* * *

Naruto slumped over on to the ground. He had been training for the past four hours, and when he looked over to the training dummies and frowned when he saw that only two of the kunai had hit the target. Neither one had hit any vital spot, not that he knew of any vital spot other than the head and heart. He hated this, he had been training for four hours every day like Alpharius and Omegon told him to do and he still wasn't getting any better.

" **He's not doing very well**." Nurgle gargled as he watched the image of Naruto get back up to try again.

" **No he's not**." Tzeentch agreed, though he wasn't paying much attention to the boy, but instead to the book he was reading as the gods had figured out how manifest such things in their prison.

" **Maybe we should help him**?" Nurgle gargled causing Tzeentch to sigh and loudly close his book. " **After all, it is us that is causing his trouble. We're feeding off his soul and his body can't handle the constant readjustment**."

" **How would helping him at this point help us? He simply thinks of us as dreams and until we can change that anything we do won't be attributed to us. But more importantly why would it matter if it's our fault?!** " There was a moment of silence that rang through the cells. " **We are gods and the boy is a mere human child. We should not feel guilty for causing him grief. We do that to an entire galaxy constantly!** " The three other gods looked at each other.

" **If the boy is weak and is killed then we die… making him stronger helps us**." Slaanesh said as she turned to Tzeentch.

" **No… this is the plan! We have the boy at his lowest and then give him the power he craves.** "

" **It seems that plan is falling**." Nurgle said as he pointed to the image of a kunai in the head of the dummy. " **It seems the boy has power of his own**."

" **What?**!" Tzeentch said shocked as he looked at the image.

" **Shitling!** " Khorne raged from his cell. " **You seemed awfully pissed off that we said no to your failing plan! It almost seems like you think you're leading us!** " As the Gods began to argue, their voices echoing down the hall a small chuckle could be heard amongst the causing and yelling.

" **If nothing else those four are good for a laugh or two**." Kurama quietly mumbled to no one in particular. When it had first regained awareness inside its new seal… it was more pissed then it had ever been. It had a chance to be free and once again it was trapped in a human like a damn caged beast. But then it found out that it wasn't alone. And to its shock… those other beings were the four it hated most above all else. Being trapped didn't feel so bad if it meant it had a front row seat to their collective suffering. And Kurama would endeavor to continue said suffering.

* * *

"We're supposed to find this wreck of a face!" Omegon said as he looked at the picture of their target. "I mean come on!"

"Yes this is our mission, to find this man and recover the documents he stole and if possible capture him." Alpharius said trying to be a bit professional. They were on a mission and that meant that they needed to keep calm.

"How could this motherfucker ever be a Ninja? I mean you could see him coming from miles away." Omegon continued to grumble in rage over their mission. Alpharius knew for a fact that his brother didn't care in the slightest over having to do a mission for free or the details of it. He was only complain to get on Alpharius' nerves and that's all.

"Then our job will be easier." Alpharius snapped back.

"Look at this face!" Omegon shoved the photo in his brother's face.

"Yes the man is not very appealing to look at but…" Again, he wasn't going to give Omegon the satisfaction of him indulging his poor behavior.

"Look at it!" Omegon pressed it even further.

"Could you please…"

"LOOK AT IT!"

"Father would be so proud." Alpharius grumbled, while silently asking their father for the strength to go on and forgiveness for Omegon actions. If their father really was a God then Alpharius knew only one of those things would happen.

"You know what, Vector said there was no mutant population on this planet but when I look at this ugly mug I start to think he may need a fucking tune-up!"

"Oh quit it already! Stop acting like a spoiled child!" Alpharius snapped and already began to regret it.

"How the warp could I be spoiled, we grew up dirt shit poor, dad only gave us the good stuff after we earned it, we lived off what we could find while traveling to find this place and now we don't exactly live in a damn palace."

"That all doesn't stop you from acting like child!"

"Look at it! It looks worse than a Pink Horror!"

"That's it…" Alpharius darted off down the road to get away from his brother.

"Oh, no brother… you will listen to my sarcasm." Omegon cracked his neck than sprinted off after his brother.

* * *

Kakashi was simply reading his book while babysitting six grown adults. Not something he expected to come out of his life. But the Brothers were out on a mission and needed someone to watch the offworlders. Why? Kakashi didn't really care, they filled the paperwork for a mission with the Leaf and requested him.

He was leaning one of the rails that bordered the Cave floor and the chasm at the back of the Cave. Next to him was Osmadiel reading a book on traditional Land of Fire recipes that Kakashi brought for him. Sabrella had been sent to the village to take care of Naruto while the brothers were on their mission. Factus, Moriah, and Cyshan were playing cards. Jax'fel was working on the inner workings of the Cave even though Kakashi had heard Vector tell her multiple times that wasn't necessary. Kakashi hadn't seen Narcariel the entire time he had been in the Cave.

"So, what do you think the lords are doing?" Factus said as he drew from the pile of cards. The former priest was hiding the dancing a jig at his luck. But he, and two others at the table had excellent poker faces. Moriah because of her obsession with living by the Raven's example. Cyshan because all he needed to do was think back to the time where he was nothing but a number on his Forge-world homeworld. Meanwhile… Factus needed it to save his life in the face of weekly checks the Ecclesiarchy had for rule breakers. They had a hard time telling the difference between heresy and just sneaking out to enjoy a good drink with good people.

"Who knows." Cyshan replied as he looked at his cards carefully. Then watched the others trying to avoid looking like he was doing so. A skill that most Vat Born develop when working in the factories of the Mechanicus. Even the slightest bit of warning that a Tech-Priest was nearby might be the difference between either you or the other guy getting picked for whatever experiment the bastards had cooked up.

"The people of the nearby village have them doing some kind of mission." Moriah said a bit jaded that they didn't take her with them. She was getting restless in this damn cave, she wanted to do something. Not just sit around playing cards all day.

"They're doing this because you went poking where you shouldn't have." Kakashi said from his spot next Osmadiel as he turned a page. The two men snickered at the shaming being brought on Moriah.

"Both of you shut up and make your move."

"Fine, I rise the pot." Factus placed the few of the chips he had on the table. Moriah and Cyshan watched Factus for any sign of a bluff which was hard to do given how even when he lost he was smiling just like how he was now.

"I fold." Moriah said putting her cards down.

"Well Vat born, what's it going to be?" Cyshan clicked his tongue, he looked at the mass of chips on the table. It wasn't for money, no it was for something much more valuable… booze. The Brothers had installed a liquor ration for the former slaves and the chips were acting as the shares of the booze ration. He had a good hand, all skulls. He had a flush but he couldn't help but feel that it wasn't enough.

"I'll rise the pot." Cyshan said thinking _fuck it I need that booze_. "Beat this, all skulls." He said as he laid down his hand with a smug look of victory on his face.

"Damn… that's a good hand. But~" Factus sang mockingly as he laid his own hand out to reveal four sixes.

"Fuck! There goes my buzz for the week!" The Vat Born threw his cards on the table while Moriah just chuckled at his loss.

"Looks like I'm the only one getting drunk for a while!" Factus laughed as he pulled in the chips as Narcariel walked into the Cave from the Dormitories that had been set up for them. "Hey gloomy! You want in? I'm feeling extra thirsty this week and I could use your booze rations." Narcariel just scoffed at Factus. None of the former slaves had been able to get the man to at least speak to them unless directly spoken to. Narcariel had quickly become the least liked person of the group. As much as Factus and Cyshan were bastards in their own way and Moriah continued to be a moody aloof bitch, the three at least tried to make the best of the situation and be friendly with each other. Narcariel meanwhile was just dismissive and refused to interact with anyone beyond scowling at them.

"Where are the lords?" Narcariel said as he looked around then focused on Kakashi. Everyone but the Shinobi in the room all perked up at hearing Narcariel actually address them. It was the first time, as he normally just sulked in his room and only ever came out to get food.

"They're gone, went on a mission for his people." Factus pointed at Kakashi who didn't show any sign of reaction. "He's here to watch us." Factus eyed his fellow former slaves carefully. They all had a semblance of trust when they were fighting for their lives back on the ship, but now trust was something they all needed to build with each other. And Narcariel had done nothing to foster trust let alone friendship.

Narcariel seemed to size up Kakashi while the Jōnin wasn't truly paying attention to what was going on. Kakashi didn't find there to be much that he really needed to watch out for. He was on his favorite page, good old twenty-two. But when he heard someone shouting, he instantly stopped his reading and scanned the room. What he found shocked him as something that he never expected, Narcariel holding the room at gunpoint while he tried to work the door to the outside.

"You fucking bastard! You really think you'll get out of here?!" Moriah roared as she stood frozen to her spot. " _When the fuck did he grab a Bolt Pistol_?" She grinded her teeth at the sight of the weapon in Narcariel's hand.

"Yes I do, the Primarchs are gone and for who knows how long." Narcariel sneered as he continued to open the lock on the door. He had been careful to watch how the Brothers operated it and believed that he had the means to work it.

"You're seriously going to throw away everything that's they're giving us?" Cyshan asked disbelievingly. A new life free of the oppression of the Imperium or the pain of the Dark Eldar, it was a gift from the God-Emperor and he was destroying it.

"Giving us… you make it sound like a blessing!" Narcariel snarled as he found the idea and feeling behind those words insulting to his very soul an faith. "We are here among traitors to the Ecclesiarchy…" Narcariel pointed the Bolt Pistol to Factus. "… to the Astartes…" Narcariel pointed to Moriah. "… to the Mechanicus." Narcariel pointed to Cyshan. "Xeno sympathizers…" Narcariel pointed to Jax'fel. "… and even Xenos!" Narcariel pointed to the cage that held the Dark Eldar prisoner who looked like she couldn't care less about them. Only the slight opening of her eyes from the meditative stance she was in gave a clue that she was even aware of what was going on. "And worst of all, Heretics!" Narcariel pointed to Kakashi. "You really expect me to live among the heathen and traitors like it wasn't my duty as a human to burn and destroy those very animals. No, I will leave this place and be rid of such a tormented existence. I can not and will not live among those that blight humanity! I would rather see you all burn for y-" Narcariel was cut off by a sudden hit to the neck, knocking him out.

"I wonder if the Brothers expected this to happen… wouldn't put it past them." Kakashi sighed as he caught the falling man in one arm and snatched the gun out of his hand with the other. " _Those eyes… they were the eyes of a fanatic. Everything he threatened… he meant every word_." Kakashi thought as he recalled the look of pure righteous hatred that the man had as he pointed to each of the other occupants of the Cave. It was magnetic, the type of principle and passion that drew people in. He was going to have to warn the Brothers about that.

"Whoa… by the Emperor's titanic balls that was intense." Factus chuckled at his blasphemous wording but mostly at the manner that Kakashi took the man down. All the former slaves had seen how he had killed the Incubus and then a few of them had already seen a few of the powers that the people of this world had, but this was just more incentive to learn it for themselves.

"Indeed." Moriah said with narrowed eyes as she slightly cursed herself for her inaction. All she did was just stand there while the Shinobi took the fool down like it was effortless. A testament to his skill and levelheadedness but she prided herself on those very same skills and yet… she would need to get stronger to make up for her weakness.

* * *

"Get back here!" Omegon said as he chased the hooded figure through the forest. "Agrrrr… if you don't quit running then I'm goin' to have to kill you!" Omegon growled as he leaped from tree to tree after their prey. Finding the target had been easier than they expected, not two days and they found him in a small inn at the border between the Lands of Fire and Wind. He gave minimal fight for his ill-gotten gains, just enough to escape. The Primarchs could think of several reasons for this, either he considered his life more important than his mission, the documents he had with him were fakes and the real ones were stored somewhere else, he had already memorized them, or the documents weren't the mission at all. It was that last one that worried the Hydra the most.

"We're way past that brother." Alpharius' shadow clone said as he followed Omegon. "We've already secured the documents, it's clear that he's not going down without a fight." The real Alpharius was securing the blueprints, but the man himself was their real target. His stolen goods were just a side objective. Killing the target was the lesser of the outcomes, but not out of the question. A lot could be learned with just a body.

"I would have killed him already but he's just out of range. And I can't use Warp Fire or I would torch the whole forest down." The use of any warp based powers was unwise, as a rule of thumb anything that had to do with Chaos rarely ended well. But Omegon lacked any long range attacks, except for Warp Fire.

"Your right… I got it! We should let Scylla play with him." Omegon had to stifle the laugh that nagged at his throat. Alpharius had developed such a soft spot for their new pet.

"Oh yeah, we haven't let Scylla out to play in a long time." Omegon smiled. "But we can't summon Scylla in this forest, not enough room. Vector find the nearest clearing."

"Performing aerial scan… nearest clearing is 1.4 kilometers to the southwest."

"Good, okay Brother, let's shepherd him over there."

"Very well let get this over with." Alpharius' Shadow Clone produced three more of its kind and the five of them began chasing their target towards the clearing. Guiding the chase toward their intended location. But a sense of unease came creeping at the Hydra's mind, that this was going to too easy. The target crashed through the tree line and out into the clearing, stopping once he got to the middle.

"He stopped?" Omegon said as he landed at the edge of the clearing. That hadn't been what they expected. The plan had been for the real Alpharius to show up at the other side and box the target in. But the second head of the Hydra hadn't yet shown itself.

"You must forgive my rudeness!" The man called out to the brothers, his voice unexpectedly smooth and jovial. "I humbly extend my greeting to you both, Primarchs Alpharius and Omegon." The man continued with a flourished bow.

"How do you know who we are?" Omegon asked as he narrowed his eyes and tried to get a feel for what was going on. Then in a second, he realized that something was very off about this man's Charka. It was too smooth and uniform, artificial.

"Because that's my job." The man pulled off his hood to reveal a flawless face that was that absolute essence of perfection. Attractive and nearing feminine in shape and appearance, Skin perfectly immaculate without a hint of a single blemish, silky white hair that flowed down to his shoulders. Lastly, bright violet eyes that held behind them a soft promise of kindness and madness all in one.

"Holy shit… I think we got the wrong guy!" Omegon exclaimed but on the inside he knew that this was the right one. It added up, given Orochimaru's tampering with Chaos. And the second the hood came down, Omegon could feel a twisting daemonic influence over the man's true Chakra soul. But it lacked the normal instinctual intelligence that came to the Daemons of the Warp.

"No you didn't." The man said bluntly. "I am in fact Soma Sukeyasu." The man said preening at the reminder of his radical change in appearance. Loving stroking a hand over his features.

"Then what the fuck happened to you?" Omegon continued to play the shocked party here, but he had a damn good idea just what had happened.

"Brother." Alpharius' clone pointed to the growing pink runes stretching across Soma's face. A square glowing over his forehead and lines running down his cheeks from his ears and from his lower lip to his chin.

"That's right, Lord Orochimaru has given me great power as well as a new face and body. Not only that but I have become the head researcher of all things Chaos in his organization. And I wanted to meet the ones who brought this power to the world." Soma cooed as he looked onto the two Primarchs. His stance showing off his new graceful frame while at the same time still ready to go to combat.

"This is clearly the power of Slaanesh." Omegon muttered to the clone next to him. They needed to handle this quick, no flashy show of force or drawn out battle. This man needed to be put down now and then they needed to redouble their efforts in finding his master.

"This is not good brother; we need to get rid of this now. I'll hurry and come back for you." Alpharius' shadow clone replied mirroring what had gone through Omegon's mind.

"Got it." At that the clone of Alpharius disappeared and left Omegon to his foe. Omegon glared at the still smirking Soma. Everything about this man screamed Slaaneshi convert, except for the earlier comment of calling Orochimaru _lord_. No Slaaneshi follower would admit to placing themselves below another unless they too were of similar faith.

"So your brother left you all alone?"

"Nope…" Omegon bit his thumb and quickly made the hand signs for a summoning. "He'll be here and until then you'll just have to deal with Scylla." Omegon smiled.

"Scylla?"

"Summoning Jutsu." Omegon trusted his hand at the ground and a cloud of smoke obstructed Soma's view. The former Mist Chūnin narrowed his eyes at the tactic. A moment later three snake-like heads burst from the smoke and launched at Soma. Soma quickly dodged the attack but was taken back by the sight. He knew of only one person that had access to the Snake Summoning Scroll, his master.

"Snakes? Really… you're just insulting my master now." Soma then looked closer at the heads and saw that they weren't quite snakes. He then looked back at Omegon and saw that all the heads were coming from the same dragon body. Soma looked on in horror but came back to his senses quickly. Dodging the next attack, jumping above the three heads.

"Perfect Light Jutsu." A thin slide of pink light shot from Soma's arm and cut clean through the three necks. "Ah… that's your pet? I expected better from you." He mocked wistfully as he landed back onto the grassy ground.

"Hahaha…" Omegon laughed as the three necks split into six. "Scylla is a Hydra. You cut one head off two more grow to replace it." The six heads swerved to take a bite out of the enemy. But Soma jumped and gracefully move between the necks and jaws of the Hydra. Soma changed tactics after creating four more heads, and now he was targeting Omegon before too many heads were made. But each time he would make a move toward the Primarch, a neck would get in the way and make the problem even larger. Soma ducked and jumped between the various necks and snapping jaws of the Hydra trying to come up with a means to escape. He internally sighed as he knew that only a suicide plan would accomplish his goals at this point.

"Sonic Rupture Jutsu." Soma screamed sending Chaotic sound waves through all the Hydra necks. Soma was taking a big gamble, as the new heads regrew, he launched himself towards Omegon with a kunai drawn ready to cut down the disoriented Primarch. But as Soma's blade reached Omegon's neck he found himself being shot to the side by some force. Soma flew through the air, hitting the ground and skidding across it until flying back up into the air for one last crash into the dirt at the edge of the clearing. His body was broken in so many places and was nearing death from a punctured lung and massive internal bleeding, even so… Soma struggled to get back up. But he soon found himself being pulled up by his neck by Alpharius. "Ah… so you are the one who sent me flying." Soma said as blood dripped from his eyes and mouth. However that mattered little as his whole body was bleeding in some fashion.

"Where's Orochimaru?" Alpharius growled as he focused all his presence as a Primarch and a Warp Entity on this man. Who just laughed weakly at the attempt of scaring out the information.

"First you need to find me."

"Find you… oh…" Alpharius watched as Soma's flesh began peeling off in clumps to reveal another person entirely. The Primarch dropped the rapidly decomposing body to the ground, watching as the outer shell of flesh revealed some poor man that had no business in any of this. "Damn coward… he was using another human as a puppet."

"What going on brother? Did you kill him yet?" Omegon asked as he rode over to his brother.

"He was using another as a puppet! This entire thing was just a means for him to toy with us." Alpharius grumbled as he climbed out of the crater and then proceeded to toss in a grenade in the hole. The loud bang that followed was ignored by the three Hydra present. "Orochimaru is able to give the Marks of the Gods without tying them to said gods' wills… this troubling news to say the very fucking least."


	13. Chapter 13

Ynarae watched as the one called Omegon yelled and raged at the one called Narcariel. Her eyes watched them all, and the Primarch Omegon was clearly angry at the news of Narcariel's attempted escape. On the other hand, the Primarch Alpharius was simply standing behind the human effectively causing fear to exude from his mind and soul. She could no longer feel such things but knew just from the look of the human's body and face. For so long she had hungered for these feelings from others she could just tell by a glance when people felt them. Didn't matter what species it was, she just knew when someone was in terror and pain.

The other humans were spread across the Cave. The human of Tau simply watched from afar almost more scared than the one that was in trouble. The loud human that was covered in symbols of the human's childish religion was nearby smiling at the sight. The other loud human who reeked of unnatural birth was also enjoying the punishment. The second female was checking the crude guns of the Cave's armory but also smiling at what was going on. And the last human wasn't to be seen but Ynarae knew he was still in the cave.

She couldn't hear what was going on but from body language and facial expression of all the humans she could get a small grasp of what was going on. After a while of observation, she became bored… a feeling she not at all comfortable with. So, she turned inward. She had done this a few times mostly when she first arrived on this world and the pain had subsided. This world had done something to her, something she had mixed feelings about. She no longer felt the consent tug and pull on her mind and soul but at the same time all of her normal needs had seemed to evaporate. Every urge to cause pain and suffering had simply ceased the moment she landed on the ground of this planet. What was the absolute worst was what replaced the normal feeling of She Who Thirsts pulling on her soul was now a feeling of what the humans called guilt. She now could recall every single act of cruelty that she inflected, some of them even now she could justify for several reasons but not all. It was unnerving that she felt this way.

* * *

"I told you that the one thing I did not want to happen was that you guys call someone give the locals a reason to distrust you all! Do you have any idea what this could do?! This could ruin everything we've tried to build with the people of this world!" Omegon continued to rant in front Narcariel. Omegon actually didn't care all that much given that he knew what kind of man Kakashi was. But what Narcariel had tried to do was reckless and stupid in the extreme. If it weren't for the fact that killing him might cause a slim chance of distrust to build between the Primarchs and the other former slaves, the dumbass would be dead already. Leading them by fear wasn't what they wanted, that was almost always a poor means of controlling people. It only ever worked in the short term and only effectively by only the most extreme of fear. The Night Lords proved that much at least.

"How much you want to bet they're going to throw him with the xeno bitch?" Factus asked Cyshan. They both were loving what was going on in front of them. Narcariel was certainly the black sheep of the group and no one would shed a tear if he was put in with the Succubus.

"Ten ration chips," Cyshan answered as the two shook hands though not taking their eyes off the screaming Primarch. "Whatever they have planned I'm sure they're going to do themselves."

"I don't know, he's pissed enough to go through with it, and the bitch hasn't had any play time since we got here."

"Very true but I heard that in the Alpha Legion they brand those that break the rules, maybe that came from the Lords."

"Who knows what's going to happen but let's just enjoy the show." Factus was indeed enjoying the punishment of Narcariel. In his opinion this was what happened to those that couldn't see what was so obvious. Listen to an Emperor damned Primarch when they tell you something.

"Um? Moriah?" Jax'fel asked as she slowly moved over to the armory.

"Yes Jax?" Moriah said knowing what she said.

"That's not my name."

"Your name isn't human." Moriah said not looking up from the Bolter in front of her.

"But it's my…" with a quick glare from Moriah Jax'fel knew to drop the subject. "Narcariel called me a Xeno sympathizer, is it so wrong for him that I was…" Jax'fel was stopped by Moriah's raised hand.

"It is the duty of the faithful to purge the Heretic, beware the psyker and mutant, and abhor the alien. That is one of the main tenets of the Imperial Creed, as all in the Imperium see aliens as vile monsters that will backstab you or just kill you outright. As such the Imperium simply tries to be the first to do the latter and never give a chance to the former."

"But that's not the way of Tau. We…" Jax'fel was once again interrupted by Moriah's hand.

"It's not We anymore. The Tau are far from here and you will never see them again. I can't say I know about the Tau other than the brief explanation Vector gave the rest of us, but I can say that no matter what you or anyone else says to a man like Narcariel or the majority of the Imperium Xenos will always be Xenos. The People of the Imperium will always see Xenos as warmongers like the Greenskins or as untrustworthy beings like our former captors."

"Oh… I see." Jax'fel knew about other humans and their fear of aliens but she had always been told by the Water Caste that it was always fear. He couldn't have imagined the level of hate she received and saw from her fellow slaves on the ship. There had been a few Tau taken with her, but it was mostly fellow humans like her. The few Tau that had been taken were quickly killed by either the Eldar or the Imperial slaves. She and her fellow humans that had been taken from her Sept were spared from most of the hate from the other human slaves but not all. By the time the Harlequins' attack she and a single other were left.

"And another thing… no wait… I think I'm done." Omegon said abruptly. "So, brother your turn?"

"No I think I'm going to head over to the village and try to do some damage control."

"Good idea, as for you! I think I'll let you squirm while I figure out your punishment." Narcariel just gave back a weakened look of defiance. "But to keep you from thinking too much I will leave you with some information. Our father…" At this Narcariel face turned pale. "… could not for the life of him... eat spicy food… I'm just gonna let that sink in."

"You lie… the God Emperor can conquer anything and could not be…"

"Oh but he could be, for example me, Magnus, Guilliman, and Sanguinius threw our father a great feast to see just how bad a reaction he had after Guilliman overheard father speak with Malcador about his diet. To say the least, the food at the feast was not beginner friendly and father ended up in the royal restroom for four day and four nights." Omegon smiled at this memory. "Oh did we get our asses handed to us after he got out." The look on Narcariel's face was of complete unbelief and internal conflict. Omegon left him this way and walked over to his brother. "So what do we do now?"

"Ask the Hokage to forgive and forget what happened, tell him what we found… and I think we should contact them."

"Them… What?! Why should we contact them?"

"This is a matter that requires their advice, I'm sure they are more than willing to help us with this. After all, a human using the power of Chaos and not under their control."

"I see your point, when should we do it?"

"After the meeting with the Hokage, and far from anyone."

"Agreed."

* * *

Sabrella watched as Naruto continued to work hard on his training. He was getting better, it was slow and marginal but there. Sabrella had nothing really better to do than help the boy, unlike the other former slaves she was the only one the Brothers seemed to trust with Naruto's care while they were away. This worked well for her, though she did wonder what they were all doing back at the cave. As she noticed the sun beginning to set she began packing up the small picnic she had set up.

"Come Naruto it's time to head back to the village." Sabrella called to Naruto.

"What no! I'm getting better see!" Naruto pointed to the grouping of the kunai and they had indeed gotten closer but to call them close together would be incorrect.

"No, we need to get back to the village before sundown." Sabrella watched as Naruto kicked the dirt in defeat and slowly inched his way towards the road back to the village. "Not yet. Go pick up your things." Naruto grumbled some more and began moving back to the targets to retrieve his ninja tools. The two of them proceeded to walk back to the village together after they had packed up all of their belongings. "You are getting better but you must also train your mind, how are you doing in your studies?" Naruto seemed to sink back from question expecting the harsh angry glares of Alpharius and Omegon. The memory of what happened when he brought home his last report card made him shudder. "I see… you need improvement in more than just physical, we will need to work on that."

"That what Alpharius keeps saying but everything he and Iruka sensei try to cram in just doesn't want to stay!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure that we'll figure out something. The only thing a person can do to not succeed is doubt themselves."

"Really?"

"Yes, now let's get back home so you can get a good night sleep."

* * *

Alpharius stood in front of the Hokage. There was an air of uncertainty hanging around the room. Alpharius was think of ways to explain both the threat of Soma and the actions of Narcariel. Soma was actually the easy one, the answer was rather simple in the end. Chaos. It made this worse and ever more difficult.

"So Alpharius how was mission?" Sarutobi said going with the easiest of the two issues facing the Primarch.

"The mission was… enlightening. We were able secure the documents but were unable to do so with the thief. Not only that but we learned that we were the targets all along." Alpharius was sure that the Leaf had some mole in its ranks that had slipped the Hokage this particular mission. And the pool of people it could be wasn't all that large given that few people knew that the Brothers had a debt to pay in the form of a S-ranked mission. But it could also be just the level of skill the spy had and less the secrecy of the chain of events.

"You were? How is that possible?" That would be something that the Brothers would be looking into. Without the Hokage knowing, best to keep this out of the normal chain of command within the Leaf. The Brothers knew that the village wasn't leak free or even mole-free, but the Hydra had thought that they had all the spies on file. How this whole affair came to pass would require someone tipping off someone in Orochimaru's camp, but the question was who? Because at the moment the Brothers didn't have the answer to that question.

"The thief was simply using the documents as bait, Soma Sukeyasu wished to meet the ones who brought Chaos into this world." Alpharius grunted in annoyance at his fault in doing so.

"And how would know of that information?"

"He doesn't just know of Chaos, but he is clearly corrupted by it. The most glaring example is that the man is no longer the same one in this photo." Alpharius held up a picture of the old Soma. Alpharius then handed the Hokage a current photo of Soma. One taken by Vector during the battle with the Shaanshi follower look alike.

"You must be joking; this is clearly a different person." The Hokage exclaimed, utterly shocked by the dramatic change in appearance. There were some doctors coming into the circles of the medical community that claimed they could change facile features nowadays but this? No one could bring such a change naturally.

"Soma has taken the power of Slaanesh, God of Pleasure, Pain, Excess, and Perfection. A man with the physical form such as Soma would naturally gravitate to Slaanesh. But that's not what concerns me, it's that he didn't rave and rant about Slaanesh. He was fully in control not only that, but he works as the Orochimaru's head researcher of all things Chaos."

"That certainly is a problem. In your opinion, what should we do?"

"You ask the Cause how to deal with the after-effects?" A new voice from the doorway behind Alpharius. Alpharius turned to see Danzō slowly walking in. The village elder had been waiting to use that line for some time now. Ever since Omegon had exposed his daemonic nature to him, Danzō had been seeking for any means to discredit the Brothers. He knew they were a cancer that threatened to undo everything that he had been working towards. But they also presented possibilities.

"Ah Danzō… shouldn't you be tormenting young children or something?" Alpharius growled not too pleased with the appearance of the man who was often quite outspoken with the view that he and his brother were a threat. It did little to ruin their productive relationship with the Hokage but it did serve to make the civilian leaders and the lesser Shinobi clans nervous around the Primarchs.

"That's enough my friend, and you Danzō will be respectful of Alpharius." Both the Hokage and Primarch internally smirked at the choice who to address as a friend. It was well known that the two leaders of the Leaf had been close allies and friends at one point, but pointing out the distance that had formed was something that hadn't been Sarutobi's style. Doing so now, and at the benefit of someone considered by many as a outsider said a lot.

"In all honesty Sarutobi I have yet to see anything of this… man to be respectful of." Danzō unconcerned with the threat the brother posed, for he knew it was Omegon that was the likely one to start violence. Danzō had originally underestimated the two when they first appeared but not anymore.

"What do you want Danzō?" Alpharius asked getting impatient.

"What I have always wanted, to protect the Leaf Village. If you felt the same, you would have given the Leaf your advanced technology." Alpharius sighed at this, Danzō had never relented on this topic since he first heard about Alpharius using a firearm to intimidate Naruto's class. It was a slip up that he still regretted. Danzō hadn't even lost any momentum for this agenda even after the Primarchs told Danzō about the whole incident with his deranged agent that saw the Chaos star. It at least taught Danzō that anything that even remotely had to do with Chaos was bad news, or at least the Brothers hoped that he did learn that lesson.

"As I have told you many times, we can't. To do so would simply invite disaster, for technology grows as a civilization grows." The Elemental nations had progressed down the technological path strangely. On one hand they lacked firearms and automobiles but at the same time were developing computers. While it didn't follow the Terra timeline, it was their natural progression. And messing with that never brought anything but ruin.

"I agree with Alpharius." Sarutobi said trying to cool Alpharius down. "The words he speaks are true, the technology they possess has the ability to do great good but at the same time great evil." Alpharius was glad that the society that they had aligned to had capable leadership. It was a rare thing to find.

"But now our enemies hold powers by his own words is beyond our compression." Danzō argued and while the point had some merit, it wasn't enough to stand alone on.

"Danzō holds a valid point Alpharius, what are we to do with Soma?" The Hokage asked sitting back in his chair. The smirk on his face told Danzō that the leader of the Leaf had no intention of involving himself or the Leaf in this affair.

"We will handle Soma, we need to keep the knowledge of the powers of Chaos to as few people as possible. Me and my brother and our new friends will search for Soma and any others and make sure that it can never harm the world or the Leaf Village."

"Lord Hokage you don't intend to support this do you? To leave a task as important as this to outsiders?" He already knew the answer but his opinion on this needed to be said.

"I believe I will, after all you said it yourself, they are the cause of this so they should be the ones to fix it." Sarutobi said happy to throw back Danzō's words in his face.

"Very well if that is your wish Lord Hokage." Danzō said before bowing and slowly walking away. "I just hope that your decision doesn't leads us all to madness."

"I ask this every time I see him, why for Terra's sake you keep him around?" Alpharius said as Danzō left the room but not yet out of earshot. Sarutobi simply sighed at this.

"As for the other reason you're here. Kakashi was concerned by what he had seen and heard at the incident in the Cave. He said that the one that tried to leave displayed a level of scorn and hatred that he had not seen since the last Great Shinobi War." Alpharius sighed at this. He would now need to explain more about the failings of humanity.

"Religion in the wider galaxy is not how it is here. The Imperium of Man has one and only one Religion and that is the Imperial Creed, and it does not have one tolerant thought about it. Everything else is heresy and must be completely and brutally destroyed. And when I say destroyed I mean zero survivors and erased from history. Narcariel like many in the Imperium is a fanatic and will go above and beyond in his self-assigned duty to purge the heretic and traitor where he finds them. We have even forbidden them all from praying to our father as a means to hopefully keep them from getting worse. First Narcariel calls Kakashi a heretic then he goes around calling everyone a heretic and soon he's burning people at the stake because someone said they think differently."

"That's a big leap."

"It's not really when it comes to the followers of the Imperial Creed."

"Exactly what is the Imperial Creed, I cannot see such a violent faith to be able hold so many people?" Sarutobi said completely naïve to the truth of the wider galaxy.

"The basic Tenets of the Imperial Creed are as follows. That the God-Emperor of Mankind once walked among men in their form and that He is and always has been the one, true God of humanity. That the God-Emperor of Mankind is the one true God of Mankind, regardless of the previous beliefs held by any man or woman. It is the duty of the faithful to purge the Heretic, beware the psyker and mutant, and abhor the alien. Every human being has a place within the God-Emperor's divine order. It is the duty of the faithful to unquestionably obey the authority of the Imperial government and their superiors, who speak in the Emperor's name. Any other rules are a planet by planet case."

"They seem to be harsh and hopeful at the same time."

"I hope that all of this information helps you understand why they reacted the way they did and why we impose such strict rules on keeping them from practicing it."

"I understand but I think you should allow a bit of breathing room; it is their choice after all."

"Very well we will take your opinion into consideration."

* * *

"In you go." Omegon said as he shoved Narcariel into Ynarae's cage.

"Just how is this taking the Hokage's opinion into consideration?" Alpharius said as he watched but did nothing to stop his brother.

"Like this… you bitch!" Omegon yelled to the Succubus. "Don't kill him, if you do then we'll stop giving you the rotten provisions." Ynarae seemed to frown even hard at this. But what the brothers didn't know was that she had almost lost all interest in the things they were hoping she do to this human. She simply sat still meditating as the human clung to the energy walls that made up her cage. They both stayed in this state for a few hours as the rest of the Cave's citizens just watched. It wasn't until Factus threw a rock that Ynarae actually opened her eyes.

"They threw you in here with me… why?"

"I spoke the truth and sought to free myself from a fate I will not tolerate. I will not be bound to hide the truth of what these people are. They are heretics and I will call them as such. Just as I will call you Xeno."

"Why? What would that get you?" Narcariel seemed slightly thrown off by this. "Such words only have meaning when surrounded by those who understand it's meaning. You are no longer among such people. Those that dwell here are clearly of stronger character than any on whatever backwater world you come from."

"I will not take that Xeno! I come from a death world where every day is hardship the likes of which you could only dream of inflicting! Every day your only hope is that the shielding holds, that Sil don't drink the last drop of water in the oasis, that your neighbor doesn't steal your food because you have already done the same to them! Where the only thing keeping from throwing yourself at the bugs for a quick death is a faith in the God-Emperor. So tell me who is of Stronger character?!"

"It is still those that dwell here. Hardship does not make for strong character, it is the sense to adapt and grow and become stronger from hardship and comfort. The people of your world do not change they do not adapt, they hold to faith hoping a god will change the world when they could do it themselves."

"I will not allow such heresies to be spoken anymore!" Narcariel charged forward at Ynarae but was stopped by a quick move behind the man and then a quick but strong jab to the spine causing Narcariel to fall to the ground paralyzed. The others outside the cage were dumbstruck their mouths dropped at the sight of a Dark Eldar holding back and taking down a human almost painlessly.

"What… I didn't kill him."

* * *

Sabrella gave a respectfully bow to the two Primarch brother before beginning her trip back to the Cave. She had just given her lords her report on how Naruto was progressing. To say the least, they were conflicted.

"He shows signs of improving, but is that because the Gods are helping him?" Omegon said as he poured himself some sake. He was primarily worried about the Gods holding any success Naruto had over the boy.

"No… any help from them would cause his abilities to increase tremendously, not at the gradual pace Sabrella described." Alpharius answered, he was still standing by the door thinking over what he had heard.

"True… strength in combat is Khorne's area and he's anything but subtle. But what I'm more irritated by is his piss poor grades!" Omegon said smacking his hand down on the table almost knocking over his bottle of sake.

"Yes but we have more important things to worry about." Omegon grunted a bit but he knew it was true. "Tonight, we are going to try that Jutsu."

"Are you sure it will work. It takes a great risk." Omegon reminded his brother who nodded. This was a plan that they had been preparing for years now. But it was something they knew was going to be needed despite the risk that was posed with the Jutsu. It was vital that they understand the inner workings of what was happening in Naruto's soul so the risks were deemed worth taking.

"We need to do this, for too many reasons not to." Alpharius said standing up. The two walked up to Naruto's room. They both looked to each other and both nodded before opening the door. Naruto was laying back on his bed in shorts and a slightly dirty t-shirt, just being lazy for the sake of being lazy.

"Hey guys…" Naruto said as the Primarchs walked into the room but then quickly remembered his test scores and immediately tried to escape out his window.

"Oh no you don't!" Omegon yelled while pulling Naruto back in by his shirt, holding him in the air while Naruto continued to flail around. "Stop that, here smell this." Omegon put a knockout powder up to Naruto's nose and the boy quickly went limp.

"You didn't have to do that you know."

'Yes I did… okay listen up you fucking reality tumors, we have something to discuss. So guess what… we're coming in there!" Omegon turned to Alpharius. "Ready?" They quickly stripped Naruto down to his boxers and began preparing the chakra seals along with warp ruins. It was a unique mixture of the two that the brothers had created for this Jutsu. In the end Naruto's body was covered in protective seals and special ruins designed for the ritual they were about to perform.

"Everything is set. You ready brother?"

"Yes." They began chanting in tongues unknowable to sane men and at once the ruins on Naruto's body begun lighting up in colors that one could never hope to describe.

* * *

The Brothers opened their eyes to a dark cavern. One each side were four cells and another entrance to what they assumed was the rest of the boy's soul. In the middle of the star-shaped cavern was a large basin filled with blackish water. Not the environment they were expecting but it was fitting all the same.

" **ARRRGGGHHH!** " The brothers turned to see the avatar of Khorne charging at them. Blood red armor, white bones strapped to his sides, burning red eyes among fireless smoke. The god swung his ax through the brothers but to his disappointment his weapon just faded through the Primarchs. " **Fuck you and your cowardice!** " The Blood God raged at the two. " **IF YOU WERE WORTH THE MEAT ON YOUR BONES THEN YOU WOULD COME AT ME LIKE TRUE WARRIORS**!"

" **Enough Khorne… it is useless to scream into the void**." Tzeentch grumbled as its own avatar came out from its cell. Two almost bird-human hybrid legs crossed hovering above the floor and above those a blue shifting mass of fangs and tendrils that intertwined to form a tight torso, four arms with two in his lap and two held above his entire body twisting to the point of pain, and a head hidden inside an open beak like bone protrusion from his body covering all but three cycling eyes all firmly staring at the brothers with madness. " **How, how did you two get here**?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Omegon snapped, he didn't want to be here. Neither of them did but they need information. But seeing what they were seeing already gave them all that they wanted. The gods were confined but adapting to the seal but not able to escape.

" **I want to know why rather than how?** " Slaanesh said as she walked out of her cell. " **What brings you to fine specimens of humanity into our little slice of soul**?" She huskily cooed as she circled the two Primarchs, her moves like a predator looking for an opening. Neither of them cared much for it, both of them knew exactly what Slaanesh was and so destroyed any attempt it might make at seduction.

"A few things, first off. We wanted to see exactly off far you have grown accustomed to this place. Judging by what we are seeing right now, I am not worried." That drew a sneer from all of them. "Secondly, I am here to inform you…" Alpharius focused on Slaanesh. "That a man is baring your mark on this world… and is not beholden to you."

" **You Dare!** " Slaanesh screamed out. " **You dare say one of my toys is not my own!** "

"We saw him, the dude had an ugly mug one day and then poof, supermodel face. What except your power can do that?" Omegon enjoyed this, seeing the gods squirm.

" **How?! How could this happen?!** "

" **Somehow, someone created a seal out of chakra to contain the power we give in a seal much like the one that binds us**." Tzeentch answered. It was just what the brothers theorized but they had a good guess on who that might be. But they weren't going to give the Gods any more information than they wanted to.

"Hey brother, I'm gonna go see the boy's other tenant. You good on your own?" Omegon asked but he was already heading toward the exit.

"Sure, I can handle these four. They are but shades of their former power." Alpharius smiled at the sight of the Gods grow even more angry. "So, how has living in Naruto been so far for all of you."

" **Despicable, I lack any connection to my beautiful creations. There's not but any fine pox or flu in this world that bears my hand**." Nurgle complained from his cell.

" **Besides the lack of bloodshed, murder, killing, carnage, and more blood. Fine, the kid is funny**."

" **I personally can't wait until the boy learns the joy of pleasure. Whether he finds between the legs of some girl or boy I don't care. Fun times are coming for me**."

"And you Tzeentch… you must hate living in the soul of someone so… dull in mind. Naruto is a determined boy and strong in many ways. But none of them are your cup of tea as it were." Alpharius taunted.

* * *

Omegon was walking through the metal halls of Naruto's soul. They felt off in a way. Like this wasn't his real soul, or at least the surface seemed to be that way. Maybe it was because of the seal.

"Well, at least it protects what's real." Omegon chuckled as he walked through another arch into another cell room. This chamber unlike the last had only one cell. "And here we are… the so-called embodiment of hate."

" **Primarch… that is what you call yourself right? Son of the Anathema. What brings you to my prison, maybe you wish to release me?** " The being laughed knowing that it wasn't the answer. If anything it wished for him to leave so it could return to its slumber.

"Yeah… that's going to happen." Omegon chuckled sarcastically before walking closer to the bars of the cell. "I just wanted to get a better understanding of- are you a chick?" Omegon said suddenly and with no warning.

" **What?** " The being was taken off guard by the sudden questioning of its gender.

"If there was one lesson my father taught me! It was perfect Fem-dar!" (female radar)

" **The most powerful being in human history taught you something as absurd as that?** "

"My father was the primo mack daddy of all bitches! And he made sure to impart his vast knowledge to us his sons… except Lion because he didn't swing that way and Lorgar because he wore a chastity belt like a man-bitch. To answer the question, do you or do you not… have bits between your fox legs." Omegon yelled up at the Chakra being who just looked down at the demigod in shock and indignation.

" **You are disgusting**."

"Ah ah! You are a chick!"

" **I didn't answer your stupid demand**."

" **Only a chick would answer like that!"**

"Khorne? When did you get here?"

" **Your brother is boring… and I always wanted to know the answer to this myself**."

" **You two are terrible**."

"CHICK OR DICK! **CHICK OR DICK**! CHICK OR DICK! **CHICK OR DICK**! **"** The two of them chanted over and over again.

" **Fine! I'll show you if you just shut up**!" The two became silent, looking up at the fox eyes in the darkness, waiting. The fox's eyes closed and the sound of footsteps came from the ground. The Primarch and the Blood God looked down to see… a kid walking out from between the bars.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " Khorne laughed so hard he fell back onto the stone floor.

"It's not my fault I'm so young! My chakra is so clamped down that my manifestation is like… this **.** " She motioned to her current form, a small girl, short red hair with fox ears peeking out, a flowery kimono was the only bit of clothing she had. All in all, she looked absolutely adorable. And she hated it, she had been alive for longer than the Imperium and took pride in her true human form's grace and maturity. To be stuck and this child's body was infuriating.

"Hm… so you are the being that they all fear. I don't see it. Even as neutered as they are…" Omegon pointed to Khorne.

" **HEY!** "

"… they still are a fuck ton more frightening than you are. Even beyond this form." He nodded to the now sleeping giant fox behind the bars of the her cell.

"The villagers can't see beyond their own grief and anger. You know, you've seen this all before I assume. Humans cannot understand what they fear and they fear what they cannot understand. It is a vicious cycle that Naruto has been an unfortunate to put in it." Omegon could only nod. He could tell that in spite of her current form, this being was far wiser than she was given credit for by the humans of this world.

* * *

" **And they are gone**." Nurgle said as he felt Omegon leave Naruto's Soul. " **The news of this Soma is disturbing, maybe there is a child out there with my gifts and none of my guidance… out there… without his papa**."

" **That's not your concern**." Tzeentch rudely replied as it started moving toward the exit of their cell cavern. " **This news has nothing to do with us.** "

" **And just where are you going**?" Khorne asked, never happy with Tzeentch's superiority complex to them all.

Tzeentch ignored the Blood God and It now moved out of the chamber and through damp hallways that existed outside the chamber. The seal had adapted to the Gods' growing assimilation to Chakra by no longer keeping them to one place by chains but by a maze of infinite hallways and corridors. Tzeentch was truly impressed with the complexity of the maze, this was its own defense to invaders in the Warp so it was the closest thing of an expert. Had it been anyone else to be trapped in this maze of the soul they would have lost their way to never find an escape again but not Tzeentch. It quickly found the path to the boy's soul chamber. It was far more solid than the rest of the inner workings of the soul, and that was to be expected as this was the center. The core of Naruto's soul, at its center was a blue crystalline flow that moved around an invisible pillar and all around this was a force of energy that Tzeentch could only call wind but with no air.

"What are you doing here?" A voice from the chamber said before the image of a blonde man in a standard shinobi uniform with a flowing flowered pink coat appeared behind Tzeentch.

" **You look like… you're the boy's father**."

"I am Minato Namikaze, and yes I am Naruto's father."

" **I was told you had died… oh you're are simply an after image of the true soul. That is too bad, any revenge I would take would be pointless**." The God of Change mused at the shade, it was a impressive construct. Not a true soul but a well-crafted after image of one to serve the purpose of guardian over the boy's soul.

"What are you doing here?" Minato all but demanded. It only had the knowledge and personality of the soul it was based off of but it had watched the extra beings for years now. It was at first shocked and confused as to why more than the Nine-Tailed Fox had been trapped in the Seal, it still didn't have the answers to why. But from years of study, it knew that these beings needed to be trapped or they would wreak havoc and cause untold misery.

" **I am here to impart some of my power on to the boy**."

"Why?" Tzeentch could tell this came from a concern of a parent, rather than the concern the Brothers had though the brother had begun to show signs of change towards this. Even if it was only a shade, it still would act as the man it was based off of.

" **Your son is a thick-headed moron; I find it distasteful to be trapped in such a being**." Tzeentch knew Alpharius had said what he said to try and trick Tzeentch into helping Naruto without gaining credit but what he said was true and that still did not sit well with Tzeentch.

"You can understand that I'm a little uneased by that." The image said folding its arms across its chest.

" **If the boy dies I die; and if the boy dies because he's too stupid I die. It is simple survival that has brought me here**." Tzeentch looked up at the soul core and it's twisting flows a marveling sight to many but to Tzeentch it was nothing more than a fact of life, although it was a nice change of pace from the depressing metal walls and pipes that made up the cell chamber. Tzeentch reached out a hand and while Minato a first started to move to stop it he stood still when some of the flowing crystal of Naruto's soul moved away and washed over Tzeentch's hand turning darker blue and formed slivers of pink before reuniting with the rest though never changing back to the normal colors. " **See… I am a being of pure warp energy and such I am able to interact with souls on a deeper level than any mortal could ever dream of**." Tzeentch said this as best it could to sound confident but inside he was disheartened by the fact that the boy's soul had held true and was not corrupted by Tzeentch own touch.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto was bored… so incredibly bored. Iruka-sensei was talking about something that was cool but whenever something cool was put in to classroom it suddenly turned super boring. Naruto knew that whatever Iruka-sensei was talking about was important, as Omegon had drilled that into his head pretty well this morning. But Naruto just couldn't help his closing eyes.

"He's fucking going to sleep!" Omegon was upset at the sight of Naruto sleeping in class. He put down the sniper rifle he was using to spy on Naruto in the Academy.

"Give me that…" Alpharius took the sniper rifle and looked down the scope. "He's sleeping."

Alpharius sighed, maybe Tzeentch hadn't fallen for his plan like he had hope. "Let's see how his classmates are doing, maybe Naruto isn't the only one doing bad." Alpharius moved the scope over to the child next to him.

"Just what are you two doing?" Kakashi asked from behind the brothers. This would have startled most people but the brothers knew he was coming the moment Kakashi saw the brothers on the roof of the building they were standing on.

"We're just watching over our charge."

"Is that so? So what are you two going to do about our Soma problem?"

"First we need to find where his lab is. To do that we're going to follow the rumors and ranting. Chaos always has ranting, and even though this man doesn't seem to be a follower of Chaos the people that work for him will still rant." Alpharius said as he put the sniper rifle down.

"Right now the best move is to wait and listen to the words said behind closed doors and dark alleys. That's something we're great at."

"I see, and what about your friends?"

"Them? We just had them exposed to the village so now we're going to work on training and exposing them to this world a little at a time."

"And what about your prisoner?" This caused the brothers to go silent for a while. After the display in the cave yesterday neither of them really knew what to do with the Eldar.

"We haven't started anything with that, for right it's just watching."

"We have some people working though the archives, seeing if we might have any… weird otherworldly things form the past might give you some clue." Kakashi reported before flickering away.

* * *

Anko was walking through the village. She ignored the few scowls that a few passerby, for the brothers had told her that if she embraced the fact they feared her then it wouldn't matter to her. But a few of the looks were focused toward the man behind her.

Behind her was one of the new people that she helped save out in space. Which was still cool to think about. Fuck all these people, none of them had been to space before but she had.

Osmadiel, no last name. Anko was showing him around the village. They had talked a bit at the party for the blond brat but nothing much. He had this look on his face that made her think he was soft, everything in the village gave him this look of awe that seemed naïve to her. But then… he was a bit cute.

"Soooo… what do you want to do?" She asked trying to break the awed faces he had every time he saw something new. She had been told that he had come from a place where living was very different then how it was here. She hadn't been told exactly what his life had been like before but… that life here in the village was a million times better. Omegon's words.

"Is there somewhere where you like to eat?" Anko stopped dead at that question. She slowly turned around to face the off-worlder.

"I think I know a place." Anko answered softly. Osmadiel looked back with his normal simple stare that was neither happy or full of any other emotion. But it was just innocent enough to not be creepy. Ten minutes later Anko and Osmadiel were sitting in her favorite Dango shop. Anko had already eaten three orders while Osmadiel watched, still not completely sure how to eat the treat. "These are the best." Anko happily sighed as she finished off another stick. Osmadiel looked at the dango as if trying to figure out a puzzle. "Just eat it before I do!"

"No, I will eat this." One thing one learned as a slave under the Dark Elder was to keep what little food you could get. Osmadiel took his first bite… there was no reaction at first but then… he began looking at the sweet as if it was handed to him from the God-Emperor himself. "This… I have never had something so sweet. Only the Knight-Nobility were allowed to receive such luxuries."

"Wow. Only stuck up nobles getting my precious dango, sounds like hell."

"I must find out how to make these." He said with a tone of conviction that put many declarations of vengeance or love to shame. Anko stared at the off-worlder with a mix of curiosity and caution.

"You were a cook before those spiky guys nabbed you right?"

"I was training under master Samuelis to cook for the Knights of the House, yes, to prepare the food of the people that protected us from the dangers of the world we lived in. There had been no greater joy for me to be able to feed those that did so much for us."

"Wow… sounds like a great bunch of people, as Omegon said that where you lived was a place that had giant ass monsters roaming the place. So if they…"

"No… they were terrible people that would take whatever they wanted and give no thanks for what we gave them. But the Knights protected us and kept us safe, so we forgave them." Osmadiel explained. Anko then felt a bit of pity for him, as he clearly had grown up in such an awful place that made him forgive anyone that kept the monsters of his world at bay. "But we are not there… and now… I have a new purpose… to one day make the perfect plate of this wonderful food." Anko had to admit, a side of her felt really sorry for him, while another side of her wanted to make the bastards that turned him this way suffer, and lastly… there was a side of her that really wanted to see if he could make the perfect Dango.

* * *

Moriah slammed back on to the training mat with a loud thud. After a reserved groan, she looked up at the one that had brought her to the ground.

"You're getting better, but you need to grab the day with the power of youth!" He was an embarrassment to humanity. But he was apparently the Leaf Village's best at close combat, or Taijutsu as they called it. It was different than most Imperial forms of fighting, as it relied on the power provided by the warp field but only slightly, just for a power boost.

"Shut up, youth has nothing to do with anything. Beings older than both of us combined could destroy this whole village in a blink of your eye." Moriah grumbled before kicking back up and returning to the training. Punch to the shoulder, blocked, kick to the thigh, dodged, second kick to the gut caught and once again sent to the ground.

"But that is where you are wrong! The power of youth is strong! Stronger then any force in the world." This Might Gai yelled with a smile that Moriah could swear had a small shine and ding to it. She chucked it up to the crazy warp field this planet had.

"The only true power in any world is the one you can't see until it strikes." Moriah mumbled the Raven Guard lesson before returning to try and land a hit on the bowl cut moron. "Victory lies in being where the enemy does not want you to be…" Moriah said as she appeared behind Gai, as she had not been idle in her time on this world. Osmadiel may have been the first one unlock the power of the Chakra in former slave's bodies, but Moriah quickly followed. Moriah threw out another punch to the bowl cut man from behind but he dodged and returned with a kick that hit nowhere. "And stealth is being anywhere your enemy believes you to be." She finished before kicking Gai in the jaw from below, sending him flying across the mat and on to his back. Moriah stood up and expected the man to complain about how she had beaten him.

"What a wonderful display of your inner youth!" He yelled out not getting up but instead raising a thumbs up for her. Moriah's eye twitched at the continuation of the annoying antics of this man. "I have no doubt that soon you will be a formidable opponent in battle!" He said, finally getting up- clearly her attack had done little to him. "It is good that you plan on joining the Leaf, as I would hate to see such a youthful person like yourself be wasted anywhere else."

"I do as Alpharius and Omegon tell me. They are the ones who saved me and thus I owe them a debt I cannot repay with anything but my life." Moriah said as she grabbed a bottle of water and began drinking it.

"I understand the need to pay back a life debt. Such a task is a truly worthy one."

* * *

Alpharius and Omegon were watching comings and going of the Leaf Village, as the masses of people were going about their daily lives. It was part of an important task for them. They needed to know the daily routine of each and every villager.

"You two have odd habits." Kakashi lazily stated as he flickered behind the Primarchs.

"Odd habits make us great and powerful." Alpharius retorted, not looking away from the moving crowds.

"I see… well I have something that might interest you." Kakashi handed Omegon a scroll.

"What is it." Alpharius asked as his brother opened the scroll.

"It's a report of a crashed star just outside the border of the land of Stone and the outlands. The description of this star comes from shepherds and the few other people that lived in the area. Brother, it seems we weren't the first ones to land on this planet."

"What does it say?"

"From the descriptions given I'm going to guess at something pre-heresy, one of the legions but that's all."

"Why are we just getting this now?"

"It's not like anyone knew that, we only started going through the more strange reports when you guys told us about Soma."

"We'll prepare for a mission; we'll take our friends so the Land of Stone doesn't get pissy about Leaf Shinobi going through their lands." Omegon said rolling the scroll back up.

* * *

Orochimaru was currently performing a autopsy, it wasn't a particularly important experiment but it was more for clearing his mind. He had just read a report on the battle between his disciple Soma and the Brothers Alpharius Omegon. He wasn't happy that Soma had decided to antagonize the brothers, but the information that the flesh puppet jutsu performed better than expected made up for it. There were days he worried about Soma's loyalties but he knew that the gratitude Soma felt towards him was enough to keep him in line. Orochimaru smiled as he heard the sound of one of the guards scream.

"I see your thinking about me." Soma said rather seductively as entered the room. Soma draped his dexterous arms around Orochimaru.

"Soma, I know you like to play but it would be best to keep your thoughts on your work." Orochimaru's voice was playful but behind it there was venom, he didn't like the thought of being one of Soma's playthings even if it's just in fun.

"Oh you're always so serious Lord Orochimaru, you need to learn how to experience the great sensation…" Soma seductively murmured as his hands lowered downward.

"Soma!" At this Soma pulled back. "I have told you that you must watch your actions, the more you give in to the power demands and will the more it will consume you."

"I'm sorry Lord Orochimaru… I will try to follow your example of great control over this power you yourself have given me."

"Good, now I have a mission for your team."

"Is that so, and what is this mission?"

"My spies in the Leaf Village have informed me that the brothers are now hunting you, to help them the village informed them of site seven. I need you to send a team there and retrieve the artifact before the brothers arrive."

"What about the guardian?"

"Kill it if you must."

* * *

"Are we there yet?!" Factus groaned as the group rode on the path to the crashed ship. The brothers, Osmadiel, Moriah, Factus, and Ynarae had rode on horseback from the Leaf Village to the Land of Earth avoiding the Hidden Stone Village. Alpharius had worked hard to convince it would be a good idea to bring the Succubus but he had done it, though she had been fitted with a bomb collar. The last of the Cave citizens were left there for the following reasons- Cyshan and Jax'fel were left behind to keep watch over the Cave, Narcariel was still in the energy cage and Sabrella had taken the task of watching Naruto again. Both Alpharius and Omegon were quite happy that she was so capable with the boy and thanked their father for her. Moriah and Ynarae had been brought for their help in combat, Osmadiel had been brought to improve his combat and for his talent as a cook. Factus had been brought with the idea that he might be good at picking out good salvage.

"No… we will get there in about a day. Now shut the fuck up." Omegon growled not to happy at the moment, this was a particularly hot day in the Land of Earth and Omegon was sweating gallons. Being too big for horses the two Primarchs were riding Scylla, Omegon was almost bare naked while Alpharius still held on to his clothes despite the fact he was feeling the heat.

"The report says this crash occurred roughly a hundred and twenty years ago." Alpharius said wiping his brow. "If it is indeed Pre-heresy…"

"Umm Lord Alpharius? How is that possible? The Horus Heresy happened ten thousand years ago, how can a ship from before that time crash only under two centuries ago?" Moriah asked as she approached the hydra.

"The ship might be an old ship kept in use or the warp caused the ship to appear far later than intended. There are many stories of ships coming out of the warp years, decades, or even centuries after they were supposed to. Even a few stories are about ships coming out of the Warp before."

"In short the Warp is fucked up and moving through it is shit-tier hard." Omegon yelled from the other side of the Hydra. "So brother, you think it might be traitor?"

"No, if it was then Vector would have detected the Chaos energy when we found Naruto."

"Then they're loyalist… my money is on Vulkan's boys; they are tough bastards."

"I'm going with Guilliman; his little blueberries are everywhere."

"Can I throw in Lord Corvus in to that pool?" Moriah smiled as she joined in.

"Go right ahead, but I doubt the birdies are anywhere near here." They continued this line of debate until the day turned to night and they made camp with Factus betting on the Imperial Fists and even Osmadiel going in on the White Scars. The Eldar was staying quiet through the entire time. The time at the camp was fairly lively, and a good time shared by most. By the time morning rolled around the group had been well rested and ready for the job of investigating the site. Just in case the place had anything hostile in it, the brother brought the S.T.R.I.K.E armor for the humans and some parts of the Succubus' armor and gear. By just before noon the group had arrived on the ridge line that overlooked the half of the ship that still was visible. It stuck out of the cliff face like a thorn in flesh, and the years had not been kind to it. The basic structure looked to be stable but every other piece and part was completely unusable.

"It's a Venom class destroyer, and a rather small one at that." Omegon said as he studied the ship.

"That explains why it didn't draw as much attention as we thought it should have. This, properly crashed, would seem to most others as a meteor."

"Properly Crashed?" Factus said trying not sound too sarcastic.

"If one guides the crash using what systems available then survivability goes up." The Primarch said making the normal human feel even smaller, the idea that someone could do such a thing was only doable if one was crazy or a Astartes. "This is clearly a Great Crusade ship; the Venom class was abandoned after Horus's little tantrum. But most of the iconography has rusted away or fallen off, so we will need to enter the ship to get any more information."

"You want us to go on that! It's suicide." Factus said taking a few steps back.

"Oh come now…" Omegon said pulling the man back gently. "Think of all the goodies and valuables on that vessel."

"Let's get move on!" Factus said with a sparkle in his eye.

* * *

Soma picked up the artifact his lord had sent him to acquire. It had been difficult, the being of the ship had proved a strong opponent, had he come alone he would have surely died. But he didn't, as he had brought his own team.

"Oy! Soma, should we finish off that thing!" Cefte yelled up from the lower level of the ship exposed by the hole in the floor. The man was a walking oxymoron, he was by far the fastest of the team even surpassing Soma yet the girth of the man's stomach defied this fact. Cefte had taken the Mark of Nurgle and this had only added to the man's already strong odor, though he was now free of all but the most crippling pain. And without the rebreather that Soma made him wear the man would breath out sickness never before seen.

"No leave it, we have what we came for…" Soma said as he stared into the artifact. "… Tzex! How close are the Leaf shinobi?" Soma yelled up to the most mutated of the group. Tzex was the only one out of all the applicants of the Mark of Tzeentch to have survived. He was now horribly mutated and disfigured though one could not tell from the amount of clothes that covered the man leaving only two of the man's many hand exposed and his primary eyes that could see for miles.

"About an hour from sight." Tzex's voice was strangely completely unchanged, still as warm as it was before.

"Good, we'll leave now."

"Finally!" Cefte said as he jumped up to Soma. "You were right, we didn't need those two."

"They had another mission; they're needed elsewhere." Soma said slightly smiling at acknowledgment of the three's power without the two main combat members of the team.

* * *

"Are we there yet?!" Factus whined as they approached the edge of the cliff that was above the ship.

"Yes now shut the fuck up!" Omegon shouted back at the man.

"Now that I can see it even closer I can tell that someone has reinforced the ship into the cliff face." Alpharius said ignoring the two morons.

"I don't see anything…" Osmadiel said looking over the cliff.

"That's because you're just a human, the enhancements that father gave me gives me sight that you don't have. Someone has reinforced the ship to hold, but what has me concerned is that the ship is reinforced with both simple steel and bolts while at the same time some Earth-style Jutsu. Why would someone go to the trouble of working with engineering when they had access to Jutsu?" Alpharius pondered on this until the group had finished preparing the humans for the climb down. Ynarae didn't help but just stood watch for anyone with peering eyes. Once Factus and Osmadiel were already climbing down Moriah looked back to see that the brothers didn't have any climbing equipment.

"Lords, how are you going to…" She was stopped by the sight of the brothers simply walking down the cliff face. "Holy Emperor…" Moriah said out of shock, the two men also gave back similar reactions, even Ynarae was impressed at the sight.

"Don't be shocked, any shinobi worth anything can this with little effort." Omegon replied, showing more smugness than Alpharius thought was needed. When the humans and Primarchs reached the bottom and after the first few seconds of shaking the five looked up to the lone Eldar. And once they did they saw her jump off the cliff, the humans couldn't understand the fear on the Primarchs' faces. The brothers knew that a Succubus could survive the jump but what worried them was how the ship would take the impact. The Eldar landed with unsurprising grace and the ship took the landing well.

"Are you all going to keep staring or are we going to finish this." The Eldar responded to the looks of shock given by the humans. Both Osmadiel and Moriah looked at Factus expecting him to something suggestive about that statement but he just kept shut.

"Good, now that everyone is here let's get moving." Omegon said as he opened a hatch on the hull of the ship. Everyone jumped in through the hatch and into the ruined ship. The first thing they all saw was several Astartes standing dead, still in their battle positions. Alpharius quickly looked over the men and was able to tell which legion this was.

"Well… we were all wrong, cybernetic implants on all of them. This ship is Iron Hands."

"So Ferrus' boys huh… never would have thought that." Omegon said as he too looked over the bodies. "These men were placed here, their bodies moved and posed like they were they were fighting off a boarding party." Omegon looked towards the hall the bodies were facing and at the far end he could see a gaping hole. "Daemons, something happened to the Geller field and the daemons of the Warp flooded in."

"How can you tell that?" Moriah asked.

"The hole at the end of the hallway. It's part of the main hull, and the hole was created by claws, Warpfire, and sheer force. Not much else in the void could make that."

"So the Geller field failed and they had to drop out of the Warp unexpectedly, but they weren't able to make it out in time and were boarded by daemons."

"But what happened after they re-entered realspace? The daemons would have disappeared but their attack would have left the crew severely depleted." Omegon looked around carefully.

"But that doesn't mean that they all died, no someone put these bodies here after the crash, someone also reinforced the ship. There is at least one person here. Let's split into two groups, I'll take Ynarae, Brother you take the humans, we need to find that person." Alpharius pulled out a scroll and laid it down on the floor. After applying some chakra, the Pale Spear and Alpharius' twin plasma pistols appeared on the scroll. Alpharius picked up his pistols while Omegon took the Pale Spear.

"Are you crazy, splitting up always leads to disaster, even I know that." Factus whined not wanting to leave the presence of both of the Primarchs.

"That might apply to guardsmen or even Astartes but you have two Primarchs with you. Those rules don't apply to us. Now let's get going." Omegon ordered as he pushed a reluctant Factus. Moriah and Osmadiel followed Omegon through the hallway. The walk through the ruined void ship was nothing short of disturbing, everywhere they went they found Astartes and their serfs posed and made to look like the moment before the daemons boarded the ship. The Astartes were nothing but armor, bones, and cybernetic implants. The serfs were completely bone. Every now and then the Ship would creek and make a sound that made Factus jump but other than that it was complete silence, the breathers that the humans and Primarch wore kept their breath quiet. All of this gave the humans an unnerved feeling while the Primarch was to focused on watching each shadow through even if he wasn't he wouldn't be phased by something so trivial. Omegon and the group was able to make their way to the ship's bridge. "Vector, access the cogitator and collect the data, but be careful not to damage the machine spirits."

"Unable to access Data." Vector said as it appeared behind Omegon. "Data is protected by firewalls and logic barriers far too numerous to penetrate."

"That makes things clearer, we are dealing with someone from the Mechanicus or at the very least a Mechanicus trained Astartes." Omegon said as he checked the captain station.

* * *

Alpharius and Ynarae had been walking out to the engines since the split but they were now moving with actual purpose, the news that the person in the ship might be a member of the Tech Priests meant that it was most likely that they were in the engine room. The Primarch and the Eldar moved through the dark hallways and bulkheads with ease, only coming to a stop at the sight of the massive door that led to the engine. It took a bit to open the gate enough to move through. The engine room was unlike the rest of the ship; it was almost pristine but for a trail of blood that led to behind one of the Warp engines. The two followed the trail of blood and when they turned the corner Alpharius effortless dodged a striking Mechadendrite. The metal tendril pulled back to its origin, a wounded human covered in the heavy red robes of the Cult Mechanicus. The human made a noise that Alpharius recognized as Lingua-technis, the language of the Adeptus Mechanicus. The Primarch's translation cybernetics weren't fully built to understand most of the binary base language but it worked well enough to understand simple things like what the wounded man said, Stay Back.

"The Omnissiah knows all, comprehends all." Alpharius said back in the binary speech.

"You know the Mysteries. You are of the Omnissiah flock?" The Tech Priest said in low gothic, his voice heavily mechanized but also quite labored most likely due to the man's wounds.

"Even better, I am Primarch Alpharius, son of the Emperor of Mankind."

"You are of… I am unworthy of being in the presence of such embodiment of the Omnissiah."

"You seem to be overlooking the fact that I've been branded a traitor."

"It was the Alpha Legion that give us the chance at completing our mission, I know the truth."

"I would like to know what mission that is but right now we need to heal those wounds." Alpharius slowly walked over to the man, he easily helped the him. "Vector tell Omegon that we have the Tech Priest and are heading to the bridge."


	15. Chapter 15

Alpharius was careful to put the Tech-Priest down on the makeshift cot so not to worsen any of his many wounds. He, Omegon, and the rest of their team had taken the Tech-Priest to the med-bay of the ship, and while it wasn't the best of shape but it was still the best place. Moriah was currently administering aid as she grew up on a Forge Word and had the best understanding of a Tech-Priest's body, but only roughly. Alpharius and Omegon both still watched over carefully.

"All right you're out of danger for now, but we have questions." Alpharius said as he sat down to be eye level with the Tech-Priest. "What are you doing on this world?"

"This ship is the _Mind Of Iron_. Its mission was to retrieve something of great value. We did so, but something happened. The Machine Spirits cried out in suffering. The Geller Field failed and the monsters of the warp poured in. it was only by the Omnissiah's grace and his Angels of Death that we survived such an event. I was able to repair the Geller Field and the daemons vanished… but the damage was done. We had to exit the warp, but we had no way of knowing where or when. The Navigator had been killed instantly by the loss of the field. When we exited the warp we were above the planet were are on now… arrrgh!" The Tech-Priest shouted in pain and looked down to Moriah.

"Shut up, I'm trying to keep you from bleeding out. It's not going to be a fun time." Moriah growled with a few needles in her teeth.

"Very well." The Tech-Priest said with an echo of anger. "…The crash killed all but myself and two others."

"Where are the others?" Alpharius still had other perhaps more important questions but if there were other survivors then they took priority.

"Seila and Dovathena. Neither of them took to the situation as well as I. I had logic and the Quest to keep my sanity. Seila was the first, she grew obsessive over the life she held before. She began acting as if none of this happened. We tried to bring her back but it only made her worse." The Tech-Priest's face began showing as much sadness as a person like him could. "She moved from her life before to the moment it all was destroyed."

"So she was the one who set up the bodies?" Alpharius asked.

"No that was us, we thought that maybe if she could relive that moment to some degree then… I deleted the events from that day from my memory banks. All that I can remember after that was that I was alone. Seila was a corpse and Dovathena was gone. I don't know what happened to either of them."

"How the warp did you survive here for all that time alone?!" Factus asked, he couldn't even think of living for a year without other people.

"I require very little food. I have all the raw metal I could need for repairs. My only duty is the protection of goal of our mission. It is one worth of the Omnissiah."

"And what was your mission." Omegon asked, he had wanted to know that from the beginning.

"We were to retrieve the skull of Primarch Ferrus Manus." The gravity of that statement filled the air of the room. "We had succeeded in our mission. We recovered the skull from the Sons of Horus as they retreated into the Eye. But on our journey back to Imperial space, the event happened."

"Where is my brother's skull now?" Alpharius said, his eyes filled with cold determination.

"Taken… hours before you arrived three beings of great power came. I fought with all my might but they bested me with power I had not seen before. Their attacks… I was sure, they should have caused the ship to fall."

"Brother, do you think it might have been…"

"Yes, Soma."

"Yes! They called the leader Soma. They left only hours ago, lords… is it possible that we might be able to chase down the thieves?" The Tech-Priest asked as he sat up on the cot.

"Not unless you have some grav-bikes in this ship. All we have is some horses, and they are three highly experienced and highly formidable opponents. They are long gone by now. But we know who they are and that means we can find them." Omegon wasn't happy at all. He had just found the skull of one of his brothers, he needed to find it and protect it until the day came when he could return it his sons. "Enough of them for now, let's see what we can salvage from this piece of junk." Omegon said trying keep his mind off the sudden news and began dragging Factus off to the rest of the ship. Alpharius sighed and looked back to the Tech-Priest.

"What is your name?"

"Arcath Calisi, I was a Magos Errant of Tolkhan. I was with the many of the Mechanicus that worked with the Iron Hands Legion." Arcath slowly sat back up. "If it is at all possible I would like to help in the recovery of Lord Manus' skull."

"Sure, let's get you patched up and help Omegon with salvage."

* * *

Naruto was bored… again. But this time he was bored for entirely different reason. Every day he would go to class and end up sleeping behind a book that he would never read. But today all he could do was stare at the chalkboard. Naruto's mind was entirely focused on what Iruka sensei was saying, that was different from the normal day to day. But what was even more strange is the reason he was bored, it was like his mind knew the answers to every question put up on the board or asked by Iruka sensei. It was like everything was so easy and simplistic it irritated him. This current class was something that normally would put him sleep within minutes… Math.

Naruto leaned back, holding back the groan he felt coming as Iruka sensei put another problem up on the chalkboard. He looked around, all of the other students were paying close attention, except for Shikamaru and Chōji. Sasuke was still sitting in his seat looking cool, that still irritated Naruto but he wasn't thinking that at the moment.

"Now I'm going to write out a problem on the board…" Iruka said as began writing. This was going to be an example of what they might find in later years, so he wasn't expecting what came when he finished.

"X equals 3 and Y equals 9!" Naruto groaned out loudly. Everyone turned to the boy. A few covered their laughs but most just stared at him and then moved their eyes back to Iruka sensei.

"That is… correct… Naruto?" Iruka barley was able to say this. He was too shocked as was the entire class. The king of all morons was answering advanced math problems correctly was, to his class, a sure sign of the end of the world. There was an eerie silence that followed. No one wanted to say anything. Iruka cleared out his throat and began to speak. "All right let's get back to class." Most of the class returned their attention back to their teacher but a few kept their eyes on Naruto.

* * *

" **Did the kid actually get something right**!?" Khorne laughed as he watched the reactions from the class over and over again. " **You did something, that's the only way the dumbass could have gotten it right**." Khorne looked over at Tzeentch.

" **Yes… I gifted the boy**." Tzeentch said uninterested in the Blood God's insinuation.

" **That wasn't part of the plan**." Slaanesh breathed, her words playful and full of mockery.

" **In fact it is**." Tzeentch argued, setting the book it was reading down. " **The boy will notice this newfound intellect and he will question where it came from. And then he will do what all humans do, he will want more. He will seek out where it came from and then we will reveal it to him. We will show him what we can give**."

" **You're not wrong**." Nurgle spoke. " **But you did this not because it went with your plan, but because of what the brothers said**." All Tzeentch did response was return to his book. " **I'm right aren't I**?"

" **It doesn't matter why the Shitling did what he did**." Khorne growled, he didn't like all this manipulation and trickery but he knew that a direct approach would get them nowhere. " **What matters is if it works or not**."

* * *

Naruto was still sitting in his seat even after an hour class had ended. All the other kids had left but Iruka sensei had told him that he needed to stay. He didn't understand why, as he hadn't done anything, at least for the past week.

"Iruka sensei why do I have to stay!? I didn't do anything! I'm…" But before Naruto could continue his rant the door to the classroom opened, Naruto quickly sunk back in his seat. If it was Alpharius then he knew that he would be fine but if it was Omegon… he needed to be ignored if he was going to get out of this unharmed. But Naruto's worries passed over when he saw Sabrella came through. "Sabrella! I'm innocent, he doesn't have anything on me!" Naruto cheered out as pointed at Iruka.

"Naruto, sit down and be quiet." Sabrella said in the sternest voice Naruto had ever heard from her. Naruto once again sunk back into his seat. Now he was really worried, he didn't like the idea of her being upset at him.

"I think there's some confusion here." Iruka said standing up from his desk. "Naruto isn't in any trouble."

"What!? Then why I'm I here?" Naruto asked, his mood perked back up once he heard that he wasn't in any trouble.

"It's because today you answered a question that I hadn't expected anyone in the class to solve. I wanted to know if the brothers had started a new tutoring program with you."

"Myself and Lords Alpharius and Omegon have been working with Naruto but other than the addition of myself no changes has been made." Sabrella answered. She was just as confused as Naruto. "Might I ask what was the question?" Iruka wrote the same algebraic problem out on the blackboard. Sabrella just looked at it with more confusion.

"Is something wrong?"

"He did not learn how to solve… this from me, such things are beyond my capabilities."

"What, but this is something everyone learns at some point in school."

"In the Imperium, people such as I learn only what will be required. And this was not for my work. This… learning is under the Lords responsibilities." Sabrella pulled a small metal orb from the bag she carried. After pressing the button on the bottom the image of Vector came out from the top, shocking both Naruto and Iruka.

"What is it you require?"

"I need to contact the Lords, it concerns Naruto."

"Very well… connection complete." The image of Vector was replaced with Alpharius.

"Sabrella? What is it?" Alpharius noticed the classroom and then Iruka and Naruto. "What did Naruto do?" Alpharius sighed.

"Naruto is not in trouble, but he did solve this." Iruka nodded to the board.

"Ah… I know what's going on. Do not worry about, Naruto has more in him then he lets on. I think you'll start to see him excelling in class."

"But why? That's what I want to know." Iruka was a little upset at Alpharius.

"Think of it like this, Naruto is a sponge and everything he has absorbed is now coming to the surface." Both Alpharius and Iruka knew that was a lie but the only one that Alpharius was going to give.

"Very well." Iruka sighed. "As long as Naruto is finally getting the subject matter I guess I'm okay with it."

* * *

Alpharius closed out the connection and turned back to his brother.

"What did Sabrella need?" Omegon asked his brother.

"Naruto answered a question in class that was far above his or even the classes level. It would seem that Tzeentch did in fact give the boy a boost."

"We'll need to run tests when we return, but given that they didn't call us about Naruto growing new eyes, limps, claws, and heads then I think we might be safe."

"We also need to make sure that Naruto doesn't find out where this power came from."

"That will be tricky, the reality tumors have a connection to him and if we lie to him and they prove it then we will have made the same mistake Father did with certainly similar disastrous results." Omegon responded as he and his brother walked back to the rest of the humans. They had stripped the ship of everything useful and destroyed anything that could not be brought back that might prove dangerous. What was left of the ship was the bare husk. They planned to have some humans to finish the job and bring back the raw metals and resources to a yet to be determined location. The salvage they did have was in various carts pulled by the houses. The normal humans grumbled about having to walk, but the Tech-Priest didn't care, and the Eldar didn't say anything. The journey back took a few days longer than the first but was uneventful as bandits quickly ran in terror at the sight of the brother's hydra.

"Oh it's good to home!" Factus yelled as he stretched. "I wonder how high and mighty Narcariel is going to be now?" Factus watched the Omegon open the Cave door, Alpharius was with Arcath, Osmadiel, and Moriah bringing in the new tech and salvage while he and Ynarae were taken straight back to the main chamber. The door opened and Omegon gasped at what he saw. The entire Cave was in ruins, the only things not damaged were the brother's power armor.

"What the fuck happened!?" Omegon demanded as he walked in. he looked over to the energy prison and saw it was empty and turned off. "Fucking bastard… damn it! We overlooked the fact he came from Miral, those people live and die on energy shields. He must have found a weak spot and freed himself."

"Holy throne!" Factus exclaimed as he walked in. "Jax! Cyshan! You guys alive?!" There were a few sounds from the wreckage and then the first to come out was Cyshan from the dorm hallway, his arm was in a makeshift sling.

"Hey guys… sorry about the mess." Cyshan said, his tone solemn but his words kept up his normal light mood. Omegon knew he felt the guilt of this from his voice but also knew that it wasn't entirely his fault.

"Where is Jax'fel?" Omegon asked, his own voice was kept clear of malice and anger.

"She's still alive, she's working on the basic workings of the Cave, I'm not much use like this."

"What happened?"

"It was Narcariel, two days ago I was enjoying a nice bottle of sake and Jax was watching that bastard. And then… she told me that the cage failed and he overpowered her. He went straight to the armory and… did this." Cyshan motioned to the room. "Then he took one of the suits and ran off with anything he could carry." Cyshan watched as the Primarch sighed.

"Thankfully we brought back someone who can help, but this is still going to take a full three months to bring back up to our standards. We need to call Sabrella, we're going to have a meeting to discuss our plan."

* * *

Naruto was laying back in his bed. Sabrella had helped him get to bed and had left to go back to the Cave, she said that Alpharius and Omegon had returned. He liked having Sabrella around but missed the brothers, it was them and Iruka that saw past what made the other look at him with such hatred. Naruto turned over pulling the covers over him face before feeling the normal drowsiness come over him.

He began dreaming of being in a huge battle, he himself running through cartoon versions of Orks and him killing hundreds with each step. He was wearing his own custom power armor painted orange and red, and on his head was the Hokage's hat. He looked back and saw Alpharius and Omegon fighting the Orks, then he looked up to see shining figure on a hill but before he could see him Naruto felt himself being pulled back down to the metal hallway from the dream of fighting the focuses of evil with the brothers and what he thought was their dad. He calmly walked towards the four cells of the dark gods. He had been here a few other times but only saw them as just figments of his dreams.

"So you guys need something?" Naruto asked the cells but there was no answer. "Because I was having a really great dream."

" **We brought you here to ask you something**." Tzeentch said from his cell.

" **What we wanted to ask you is what is it that you think we are**?" Slaanesh asked from her cell.

"What… you're all just a dream. I mean come on, it's not always a bad dream and sometimes even a good one."

" **Is that so** …" Tzeentch watched the boy carefully. " **Do dreams give you the power of intelligence**?"

"What?"

" **Your newfound understanding of science and mathematics comes from me. I have gifted you with subconscious intelligence**. **You know it to be true**."

"Prove it!" Naruto demanded.

" **Your soul is the proof. It was I that give this power and I can give you more, we all can give you more**."

"No thanks. I don't need it, I'm going to become Hokage on my own power, believe it!" This shocked the gods, for to refuse their power was not uncommon but only the strongest willed could do such a feat. This was a child. The uncomfortable silence was broken with Khorne's laughter.

" **I like this kid! I have said it before and I shall say it again! Tzeentch! Take me to the boy's soul, I'm going to give him my gifts as well.** "

" **I too will gift the young boy with my own gifts**." Nurgle added. Khorne and Nurgle looked over to Slaanesh.

" **You think I will answer such a question… you boys have your fun and I will have mine."**

" **Very well, you have heard us boy. Soon you will find power in yourself you never had before and you will know where it came from.** " Tzeentch said, its voice grand and prophetic. Naruto felt himself being brought back to the normal dreamscape. He was now looking out into the endless ocean of water and the sky lit only by small twinkles of the stars.

"Take heed my brothers!" Naruto turned to see Alpharius and Omegon standing on the bow of a great metal battleship of the Imperium. "Today we fight not only for our fellow battle brothers of the Alpha Legion but for the Imperium itself!" Alpharius commanded out to the Astartes on the ship. Naruto was giddy, never before had he had a dream this vivid and realistic. The men around him strong and tall, superhuman was the only words that could describe them. All clad in heavy blue and green plate armor that could never be worn by Shinobi. And held in their hands sharp long swords and strong bows.

"Tonight we fight under our father, the Emperor of Mankind in the extermination of the vile greenskin scum!" Omegon bellowed, the men and Naruto cheered at his words. "We shall fight because it is mankind's right to rule the galaxy!" At that the dream began to shift around Naruto. What was once men clad in plate armor and swords and bows now it was powered armor and greatswords with teeth that raged and spun, others with massive guns that could blow the head off any warrior.

"We will fight along our brothers of the Dark Angels and Word Bearers Legions. We shall bring these foul Xenos to the gates of oblivion! We shall do this through bolter fire and good old fashion sharp steel!" Naruto looked back out to the stars but now through the widow of the void ship he stood on.

"Today my sons! Today we fight for the glory of the Imperium!" The Astartes once again cheered. Naruto shrugged at the new setting and began cheering on with them.

* * *

Orochimaru placed the Primarch skull on the reanimation scroll. It was larger than he thought it would be. At the very least it twice the size of a normal human.

"Is the sacrifice ready Soma?" Orochimaru questioned as he marveled at the artifact.

"All ready, it took a bit of time finding the right one, but Jurgon and Frex found him." Soma looked down at the Iron Hand Astarte. The superhuman just glared back at Soma. "Think about it, you're about to become something wonderful… even for you."

"We are ready to begin." Orochimaru said this and Soma backed off. Orochimaru began forming the hand signs needed to perform the forbidden jutsu. At the completion of the jutsu the ground under the Astarte formed the seal to transform his body into the correct shape. As the dust and ash began to cover the man's body, he did not give one sound to the pain he felt. And just before his face was covered he gave out one last statement.

"I die for the Gorgon!" Dovathena gave out his last warcry before the ash covered his body completely. At the very second the Gorgon's body was formed Soma placed the control talisman within him. This finished the few imperfections in the Primarch's body. With a short gasp for air the Primarch returned to full consciousness.

"He truly did die for his father." Orochimaru joked to himself.

"It worked." Soma mumbled.

"Where am I? I… died. This is Magnus' doing." Ferrus said as slowly looked around. "No… this room, it does not fit Magnus. Where am I?"

"Primarch Ferrus Manus, lord of the Iron Hands, you are now my puppet." Orochimaru said as he walked in front of Ferrus.

"Who are you human?" The Primarch bellowed as he stood up and stepped toward Orochimaru. The Snake was surprised that he was able to move so freely while the control talisman was in him.

"I am your new master, you will be my trump card in case I run into your brothers Alpharius and Omegon." Before Ferrus could respond Orochimaru forced the Primarch into the wood coffin of the jutsu for storage. The box disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "He will certainly be of great use in the coming years. But we must be wary… it would seem that Primarchs are not so easily controlled."

"Yes indeed, now if you shall excuse me lord Orochimaru I have mirror waiting for me."

"Soma… you must keep your hubris in check." Orochimaru warned not out of concern of the man but out of concern of the loss of a great asset.

"Yes, lord Orochimaru."

* * *

Alpharius was still looking at the sheer destruction, he had worked so hard to build this cave into a base of operations worthy of a Primarch and now all ruined because of one man that he had helped saved. He knew that with the help of their new Tech-Priest friend that repairs will take only half the time but still. Omegon was standing in front of their normal human friends and one Eldar prisoner.

"Okay… here's what happened, we went on a mission to recover salvage and investigate. We found out that not only the ship was the one that recovered the skull of our brother Ferrus Manus but also said skull is now in the hands of Soma Sukeyasu and Orochimaru. And when we get back we discover that our headquarters has been wrecked by a fanatical nutcase. Have I got everything covered?" Omegon turned back to the humans.

"Yup pretty much." Factus answered. Omegon sighed.

"This is not good. To start the process of getting back on track I'm taking a page out of Dorn's book. We are going to have a standard briefing and then get organized. Vector!"

"Yes sir?" Vector inquired as he appeared next to Omegon.

"Bring up the current mission log."

"Of course sir." The image of Vector turned to a board showing the faces of Naruto, Soma, Narcariel, and Ferrus Manus.

"Mission number one, we protect and monitor Naruto Uzumaki. Reasons why… are on a need to know basis. You all will have to trust us on this." Omegon looked at the faces of all present, the looks given back all said that they would not push the subject. "Good. To do this you all, with the expectation of the Tech-Priest and the Eldar, will integrate into the Leaf Village how you do so is up to you but we need at least three of you to join their military and all of you will become experts at fighting in the way of this world as we have. Our second mission will be to find this man…" Omegon pointed to Soma. "… and any people that work with him and kill them and burn all of their research. This must happen. Third mission, we find the skull of my brother Ferrus Manus. This will happen. Lastly and least important we find Narcariel or at the very least his body as we all know it is very likely that he will piss off the wrong guy and get shanked for it." Omegon smiled as he got a few laughs out of this last point.

"We aren't going to lie to all of you…" Alpharius said as he walked over. "… none of you will see the Imperium again. But take comfort in knowing that in helping us, you will be protecting it."

* * *

Naruto was continuing his training. Which was even harder than normal. Today when Omegon was late to pick him up from the Academy he overheard people talking about him. Saying things like he shouldn't even be at the school, that he was cursed and a demon child.

It wasn't anything he hadn't heard before but today it felt worse. He had been hearing less of those comments lately and he thought it might be because people were finally seeing him differently but that was just a foolish hope. But he was going to prove them wrong, he was going to be great someday. Like the Hokage or the Primarchs.

"No slacking off…" Omegon called out from his chair. He was looking over some kind of blueprint. Naruto had heard him grumbling about the Cave, maybe something had happened.

'I'm not!" Naruto yelled back but Omegon didn't show any reaction. Naruto continued to stare at his guardian.

"You have something to say kid?" Omegon asked flipping the blueprint over.

"The Hokage made you and Alpharius in charge of me right?"

"Yup."

"That means you know everything about me?" It wasn't exactly the best form of logic, as it could be entirely possible that Sarutobi could set someone up as guardians for Naruto and tell them nothing about him but Naruto was not exactly the best with that sort of logic.

"Yup." It wasn't that Sarutobi told them everything about Naruto but it was more like they were the Primarchs of the Alpha Legion and as such knew everything about everyone around them.

"Why do all the villagers hate me?" Naruto was expecting Omegon to deflect and not answer or even the classic _that's classified_.

"Because you have a monster in you." Omegon answered not even pausing in his answer. Both Naruto and all of the beings inside of him stared at Omegon shocked at his blunt spilling of that secret. Omegon still hadn't looked up from his work.

"What?!" Naruto yelled out, understandably shocked.

"Calm down, you got your answer right? What's the big deal."

"The big deal is that… I… I am…" Naruto couldn't form complete sentences with how shocked he was. No longer at Omegon but at the answer. Never did he think the villagers were right.

"Hay! Stop that.' Omegon said firmly as if he read Naruto's train of thought. "I said you have a monster IN you. That doesn't mean you are the monster."

"Well what do you know?! You don't have any idea what it's like, why would people hate me if I wasn't a monster." Naruto cried, his words at first angry but turned to sadness as he went on. Omegon just stared at the boy with a firm frown. The Primarch stood up and walked over to Naruto. Naruto looked down to ground as the giant man's shadow enveloped him.

" **Look up kid.** " Naruto was shocked at what he heard, that wasn't Omegon's normal deep voice. It was now sharp and strange. " **I sssaid, look up**." Naruto did as was told and what he saw shocked him, no longer was in front of him Omegon as Naruto knew him. Now there was a creature, a centaur like creature but instead of half house it was like half dragon. A large reptilian body with four clawed legs and powerful long tail as the lower half, then the upper was blue and green armored man's torso. The armor looked like the pictures Naruto had seen of Alpharius and Omegon's power armor but a lot more barbed and spiky. The upper half had arms were covered in deep green scales ending in clawed human hands. But its head, it was like a lizard, with a crown of sharp bones coming from its head. Four lizard eyes looked down at him. " **You are not the only one with evil in them.** " The upper body lowered down so they could be at the same level. " **There isssss a differencccce between evil contained and evil embodied. You have your evil nicccce and tightly sssssealed away. My evil, I wear on me like a change of clothessss, I control the evil, the evil doessssn't control me. You know me kid, am I evil?** " Naruto shoock his head, both out of fear of what was before him and the sheer power that leaked form Omegon. " **Good… want to take a ride on my back?** " Omegon smiled, though it was hard to see due to his current jaw not being able to move in the normal smile fashion. That crazy Omegon like question snapped Naruto out of any fear he had for the Primarch's current form and after nodding his head vigorously he jumped on the Daemon Prince's back.

* * *

Alpharius felt through his connection with his brother that he was letting his soul bleed out into the real world. Alpharius didn't trust his brother with fine china, he didn't trust him with making a meal, he didn't thrust his brother to act appropriately in formal setting, but… he did trust Omegon with matters of their warp connection.

"Something the matter?" Kakashi asked once he had looked up from his scrolls to see Alpharius looking off into nowhere

"My brother… he's doing something reckless. But it's fine. Let's keep looking into these records." The two of them had begun working on the reconstruction of the Uzumaki clan. It… surprised Kakashi that the brothers had found out the relationship between himself and Naruto's parents. But he knew that they were on the same side- Naruto's side.

"I've found more questionable transactions between the estate of Minato sensei and the Suki clan. A merchant clan allied with the Leaf but not a part of it in any real solid ties."

"How questionable?"

"Very, bordering on illegal. But someone with many political favors managed to figure out to bury this under a pile red tape."

"Is it possible to leverage this against the council for land for the project?" This was a ninja village after all, the walls have six different ears leading to twelve different people.

"I think so, if we can find names to transactions. But until then, no one to target."

"I see… that's a shame."


	16. Chapter 16

"YOU FUCKING TOLD HIM ABOUT WHAT IS INSIDE OF HIM?!" Alpharius raged to his brother after asking why he had summoned their Daemon energy. Omegon was currently looking at his feet as he always did when the more sensible of the two was actually mad. This Omegon could tell when it was Alpharius who was cursing. "THE BOY THOUGHT OF THE GODS AS NOTHING MORE THAN DREAMS! NOW HE HAS EVIDENCE AGAINST THAT!"

"What could I have said? He asked why did they hate him… did you want me to lie?"

"WE ARE THE FUCKING PRIMARCHS OF THE FUCKING ALPHA LEGION- NO SHIT SHOULD YOU HAVE LIED!"

* * *

Naruto laid in his bed trying to go to sleep. He was still thinking about what Omegon had told him. That he had a monster sealed away in him. Naruto always had strange dreams in which something felt like it was trying to contact him but he just waved them off as just dreams. But now he was thinking that maybe it was more. But he knew that he was still Naruto. And that he wasn't the monster everyone thought he was. He still didn't understand why they all hated him because of what was sealed away in him. He also didn't understand why he had been sealed with this monster. Naruto turned over in his bed, a small shake of the building telling him that Alpharius was mad about Omegon telling him. Or maybe it was showing him his other form. Naruto still thought it was cool that the Brothers could turn into a huge lizard monster.

Naruto blinked with the intent to start trying to sleep but found when he opened his eyes he was back in a slightly familiar place. It was that industrial cell that had been flooded. Naruto was a little upset that he had been denied a dream of some kind but that thought disappeared when he realized that this might be the monster the brothers were talking about. He looked up at the huge bars and saw a tag with the word SEAL written across it confirming his thoughts.

" **Boy… good. I thought that you might have been taken by them before I could get to you.** " The voice was low and it had an animal like growl to it. Naruto was about to say something but then the whole place violently shook. " **Pay that no mind… it's just your other tenets are trying to get in here before I can tell you the truth.** " It chuckled as a shadow of a giant fox's face peered out of the darkness in the cell.

"Other tenet… you mean I have more than one monster in me?" Naruto said shocked by that.

" **I was the original being intended for this seal. The other four were dragged along for the ride.** " It chuckled again, seemingly greatly amused by this fact. " **I brought you here because they will fill your head with lies, anything in order to get you to unseal them from this prison.** "

"And you're not going to also?" Naruto said sounding not convinced.

" **Honestly no… I am enjoying their suffering too much. Not only that but this is my third time being in a row being sealed. I have gotten somewhat used to it by now… at least this seal is not as painful as the last. I am an immortal being, time is something I can afford to waste. So I am content in waiting out until you die… it will be a pain to reform myself after that but in the end I will be free.** "

"If that's so then why are the other ones wanting to leave so badly?"

" **Because if you die… they die… permanently. They were never meant to be sealed in this manner. I am a being of pure Chakra… they are made of a different energy. One that Chakra comes from but is corrupted. The two energies are not compatible. Should you have died before turning ten, then they would have been able to return from where they came but now… they have adapted too much to the surrounding energy. Before, they lived on what corrupted energy they had brought when they first came into the seal. But little by little they needed to replace what they lost. Soon enough they began using a tiny part of your chakra as this new source of power… and now if they were to leave your body in any way other than being unsealed… they could not return to where they came… and they will eventually die. But not before bringing ruin and death to everyone in this world.** "

"WHAT?! So if I die… then the world will end?!" Naruto had never felt so terrified of dying.

" **Yes… they would not die quietly. At first they would try to return to where they should be… but will find that they have taken in too much Chakra to fuel themselves. And as such cannot enter the realm that is made of the other energy. And then… they will seek out to destroy that which has denied them their return home. First would come the Leaf Village… then the world**."

"But… I'm going to have to die someday… no one lives forever."

" **That's not true… plenty of people live forever. But you're not one of them. But don't fear too much… should you live long enough the energy they use to keep themselves alive for now will poison them. After all, they are not Chakra based beings, and they can only survive for so long without their food of choice. Right now, your Chakra is giving them life support but they need to corrupt it for them to use properly. And that takes their own energy to do so. Eventually they will bite off more than they can chew. And they know this… they know their only option is for you to unseal them. If that happens before they die of Chakra poisoning, then they will be able freely leave your body in a manner that grants them safe passage to their home. Right now the seal holding them in is preventing their home realm form connecting to them fully. It is able to do so in a small amount due to all souls, even chakra based ones, having a connection to this realm. If the seal is undone… I get set free that moment… but they will hide in your soul… opening it up to their realm and using it as a gate. Allowing them to return… at the cost of your mind, body, and soul."**

"Okay… I'm not going to give them that. I need all those things in order to be Hokage!"

" **That's not even the worst possible outcome with them… that is what happens if you unseal them. If however… you give them your soul… that's a whole other problem**."

"Give them my soul? Why would I ever do that?" There was another shaking, this one even more violent than the last.

" **Many have said the same thing, and many if not almost all have turned on those words. For your other tenets are Gods… they can grant you power beyond your comprehension. Again… at the cost of your soul. They are in a unique position… while they are in danger of dying… they also might be able to find someone they have long wanted in you, anAvatar of their power in the Material realm. They exist in the Immaterium, the spiritual counterpart to the Physical reality in which you live. With them sealed in you… the first part of gaining said Avatar is done… all they need is for you to give them your soul. You will bring Ruin and Chaos to the galaxy and humanity will forever be enslaved to the Ruinous Powers of the Chaos Gods. So please… don't do that**." It joked.

"You really don't seem to like them."

" **If you knew my history then you would understand why. But that is not for you to know. Just understand that as a Chakra based being… I hate them with a passion that makes me stomach humans such as you… just to see them suffer. If it wasn't for them being here… I would be trying to make your life hell**."

"And just what are you exactly?" Naruto said causing the fox to sigh in disappointment.

" **If you haven't figured that out yet kid than I'm not telling you. Go ask your Guardians, tell them what happened and do what they say. They will confirm what I've already told you so you know I've only said the truth. Now get up** **brat**." At that, Naruto's astral body disappeared and he woke up. The Nine-tails Fox looked up from where Naruto had been standing and over to the small door that lead out to the rest of Naruto's soul. She smiled as the entire wall crashed open and the massive, shifting form of Tzeentch's main body came through. It was the one that was normally behind the bars of the cell, its body a mountain of ever changing parts of blue and pink limbs, mouths, eyes, and other body parts that in the end resembled something like a giant malformed amphibian, a sunken in head with no primary mouth, and four eyes that continued to change animal origin. " **My my… did you need to speak with the boy… you just missed him.** "

" **HOW DARE YOU! YOU RUINED A GOLDEN OPPORTUNITY, WHAT GIVES YOU THE GULL TO INTERFERE IN OUR BUSINESS?! US! GODS OF THE WARP?!** " Tzeentch roared with fury very unlike itself to have. Its shifting eyes boring with hate and anger that would normally be seen in Khorne.

" **I enjoy your suffering warp spawn… and right now… I am seriously considering that all the imprisonment in these humans for the last two centuries have been worth it, just to see you in this sorry state you are in right now.** " The fox laughed at the god, enraging it even further.

" **YOU! YOU MISTAKE, YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO US, YOU ARE BUT A SINGLE ENTITY SMALL AND WEAK. WE ARE GODS! WHAT ARE YOU? WHAT IS THIS INFERNAL ENERGY THAT BINDS US HERE! WHY HAVE WE NOT SEEN THIS ACCURSED PLANET BEFORE! WHY ARE THESE QUESTIONS THAT I HAVE NO ANSWERS TO? I! THE GOD OF ALL ANSWERS IN EXISTENCE!** " Tzeentch screamed at the fox, who was smirk all though the god's tantrum.

" **Are you expecting me to answer that… and spoil the fun? Like I'd ever do something like that**."

" **So you do have the answers… I see…** " Tzeentch said in an eerily calm voice, but the air in the chamber had not dropped in tension one bit. **"… then… the secrets lie in you and your kin. Very well… have your fun… all you do is give more answers with each action you take**." Tzeentch said as it pulled away from the wall and began its return to its cell. The seal had already begun chipping away at its power supply in response to it trying to escape.

* * *

Naruto awoke and remembered everything. He remembered the huge fox like thing behind the bars and everything it had told him. Naruto then narrowed his eyes and then looked to his floor, knowing that the Brothers were down there. He got out of bed and out of his apartment. He was going to get answers. Not only were the Brothers going to confirm what had been said as well as get more answers. Naruto walked down to the lower apartment where the Brothers lived when they were in the village, as they had the whole building to themselves since no one wanted to live with the demon child. Naruto knocked on the door quite loudly and there was a sound of someone stopping their augment, a one sided augment. Naruto didn't hear anything for a full minute and then in one flash the door opened, the brothers grabbed the boy, and flung him on a table with a light shining in his face.

"Begin the Tests brother…" Alpharius said as he held the boy down though he wasn't struggling to get free. This wasn't the first time they had done something like this. Omegon soon came into view with a massive axe like weapon though it was fairly boxy and had teeth instead of a single blade.

"Chainaxe… do you want it?" Omegon asked carefully.

"It looks to heavy for me to use… so no." Naruto answered and Omegon threw the heavy weapon off to the side of the room. He then pulled out a huge book filled with notes sticking out.

"These are our research notes on Chakra and how it relates to the Warp… do you want to read it?"

"Sounds boring." Omegon then threw the book aside as well. He then brought out a small vial of black goo with red veins throughout it.

"This is a deadly virus that could destroy all life on this planet… do you want me to break the vial?"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT?!" Naruto screamed in shock. Omegon nodded and returned the vile vial where it had been before. He then brought back with him a certain orange book.

"Eh?" Omegon sounded as he dangled the book in front of Naruto's face.

"I am not a pervert… unlike you." Naruto grumbled.

"He's clean." Omegon declared and the brothers both let out a sigh of relief. "Night night boy…" Omegon said as he prepared to knock Naruto out again but Alpharius stopped him.

"Naruto… what happened?" Alpharius asked as he walked with Naruto over to the living room of their apartment. Naruto sat on the couch while Alpharius plopped into his oversized chair. Omegon just stayed in the door frame to the room they had been using.

"Why are you asking him that? He's clean… that's all that matters." Omegon said but shut up at the death glare from his brother.

"Please Naruto… tell us what happened." Alpharius calmly asked, returning his focus to the boy. Naruto retold everything that had happened while he was inside his soul. The Brothers listened intently and paid attention to every small detail the boy could give. "I see… it would seem that the fox saved your ass this time brother." Alpharius said with a chilled tone as he was still quite mad at his brother.

"So… it's all true?" Naruto asked with mixed feeling on this.

"Yes, it is. But there are pieces missing that you should be made aware of. However… we are not at liberty to tell you them. As so much of it is intertwined with so many secrets around you that we can't just all reveal them all to you. Omegon should have never told you what he did in the first place… at least not this soon." Alpharius said as he gave another glare to his brother. "When you finish the Academy and become a Genin… then we will tell you all the secrets. By then you will be old enough to handle the truth and legally speaking much of the groundwork needed for some of these secrets will be done by then." Naruto looked down to his feet thinking about what had happened, and he found that all he really wanted was one last answer.

"Why are you guys my guardians? Is the only reason you are taking care of me is because of what is in me?" Naruto said gripping his stomach as that was where the seal was located.

"We are your Guardians, Wardens, Caretakers… and if need be… your Executioners. We came to this world seeking to safeguard a powerful artifact of the Chaos Gods… that power ended up in you. So yes… initially we only saw you has a vessel for that power. But were we anything more than strangers when we first met?" Alpharius asked causing Naruto to look up in surprise, for he had been getting angry all through Alpharius speech but that last question stopped him from telling them off. "No one is anything but strangers to each other at first. But we as Primarchs have a great deal in learning to care for those not of our blood by birth."

" _I do hope that you always consider yourself a true son of Alpharius Omegon_." Those words flashed across Naruto mind but he couldn't for the life of him recall where he had heard them from. It just made him feel like the Brothers were saying something without knowing it themselves. Naruto looked to Alpharius then to Omegon and then back again to Alpharius.

"I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to say now…" Naruto muttured as he looked away in slight confusion. Alpharius' words and the phantom words of Omegon had taken any anger he had out of him.

"We're Primarchs… we tend to do that." Omegon chuckled. "But as for what to do next… I say give the fox in you a treat for saving our asses."

"Your ass brother." Alpharius corrected coldly. Omegon knew it was going to be like this for a while.

" _Maybe I can sleep in the Cave for a while_." Omegon thought before returning to the conversation. "Fine, my ass, but still maybe we should do something for the girl."

"WHAT?! THAT HUGE MONSTER IS A GIRL? BUT it… her... voice was so low." Naruto mumbled as he remembered the sound of the fox's voice.

"Yup… was just as surprised as you." Omegon chuckled before turning to his brother. "Maybe we can loosen the seal around her as a thanks."

"Wouldn't that put everyone in danger? I mean if the seal loosens then the gods might be able to do more." Naruto asked with a little confusion and concern.

"It's fine. We have developed a means of reworking seals. We may not be as adept at Magnus or father in warpcraft but… we know a few tricks of the trade. Come boy." Omegon ordered as he motioned for Naruto to follow him back into the room they had come out of. Naruto followed with Alpharius behind him. Naruto entered the room and Alpharius closed the door behind them and placed several seals on the room to prevent anyone from finding out what they were about to do. "Remove your shirt and lay down on the table." Omegon said as he lit a few candles, purely for ambiance but Naruto or the reality tumors didn't need to know that. Naruto did as instructed and removed his shirt, revealing the beginnings of toned muscles thanks to the Brothers intense training and diets they put on Naruto. The boy complained about his non-ramen based diet but the Brothers knew that he will be thanking them one day when girls everywhere start to chase him after one glance of him shirtless.

"Now… all we are going to do is loosen certain parts of the seal without compromising its integrity." Alpharius explained as Naruto laid back on the table. "Brother… begin." Omegon nodded and held his hands over the seal, fingers forming a circle… then it looked to be as if Omegon's hands pulled apart something, his movements fluid and well-rehearsed. Omegon continued through a series of hand motions, after the first move binds of bright yellow began forming and shaping between the Primarch's fingers. Once Omegon finished, an intricate web of symbols and geomantic shapes was formed over the seal on Naruto's belly.

"What is it?" Naruto asked though as his mind raced to understand everything he was seeing.

"Chakra is energy of the Immaterium, just not energy of Chaos. Chaos currently is the predominant force in the warp and everything else is the small bits of Order floating around. The biggest being our father's presence in the Warp. These above you is the seal, taken into its basic components. The best analogy I could give you is that a seal is like a finished building, and this is its blueprints. Only difference is that if we change something here while it is like this, it will change it perfectly to the already built seal."

"Wow… that's so cool. Is this how seals are made?"

"No, this is a very advance form of warpcraft. Only beings with strong ties to the warp like Psykers could do this. We can do this because we are technically Daemon Princes. As I said, Chakra is just energy of the Immaterium not corrupted by Chaos, and Shinobi use the chakra in their bodies via controlled means such as Jutsu and shaping it. But we as beings with a strong connection to where it comes from can hold a far more deeper relationship with it."

"He's basically saying that we can screw around with Chakra on a whole other level than any Shinobi in history." Omegon said bluntly as he moved around various pieces of the lines of fiery light. Naruto watched with eyes wide, his mind trying to figure everything that was happening in front of him out.

"Uh… wouldn't that be better if it was connected to that." Naruto pointed at the circle encasing a symbol that somehow registered in his mind as Strength. Then he pointed to another Symbol that he had no idea what it might mean but just knew that it needed something more to add to it.

"Kid… shut up and let… holy fuck your right." Omegon gaped as he looked closer at what Naruto just suggested. "Brother… you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'… because if we found it… then…"

"Maybe… we will need to find another to see if it is more than the Gods in his body." Alpharius concorded as Omegon returned to work on the Seal. After two hours of work, in which Naruto provided three other suggestions that ended up being genuinely good, Omegon was finished and about to set the changes.

"This might sting a little, and for you reality tumors… this might hurt a lot… or not… but I hope it does." Omegon grinned sadistically before clasping his hands, smothering the bands of light between them. Naruto could feel something changing under his skin around his stomach. It didn't feel painful or good or anything… he could just tell it was happening.

" **OH! That felt good…"** Naruto heard a young woman's voice purr out. " **I haven't felt that unstressed in a looong time~.** "

"Uh… I think I can hear her in my head.' Naruto said, not that alarmed but still a little concerned.

"Yeah, I went ahead and gave the two of you a mind link and a sensory link. Thought she might be bored in there and now she can seem hear, taste, feel, smell… everything you do." Omegon enjoyed the shocked and horrified look on Naruto's face at the thought of that. "Don't worry, you can cut the link whenever you feel like it.

" **So you don't have to worry about your** _ **special**_ **alone time**." Naruto heard the fox try to hold back the laugh.

"She just made a joke about you jacking it didn't she… ow! What the hell brother?!"

"You can be so crude. We did this because the fox has shown herself to be an ally against the Chaos Gods and while this will double as a reward for her saving you from their lies, it is also a good opportunity for you to learn and come to terms with each other. You two are after all going to have to work together." Alpharius explained.

"We also did this to fuck with the gods, I bet Tzeentch is super pissed that the fox has this link with the boy."

" **He is, he barged in here and demanded I hand over this link! I can't even do that from in here! But it sure is funny**!"

"Now that this is done, please go back to bed Naruto. We have also regulated the seal to accommodate the increasing influence the gods have. They will still be able to contact you but you should be first drawn into the seal's main holding cell first. So I doubt they will be able to force you to speak with them that often. The fox will be able to get you to wake up before they can speak with you. And since we know you are listening, if you have something important to say to the boy, you'll have to run it by the fox and she will have deciding power over whether or not Naruto will be able to speak to you about it." Alpharius said looking down to the seal on Naruto.

"You seem to be putting a lot of faith in the fox." Naruto commented. It was clear they had dealt with her before.

"Not really, we are just trusting her hate of the gods in this.' Omegon shrugged.

" **It's true. If it means fucking them over. I will be happy to help.** "

* * *

Satsuki eyed around her, trying to find where her target was. Satsuki was currently in the training fields that were available to Shinobi and Academy students alike. She was in her normal Sasuke outfit but had let her hair down. She had long since let it grow out having abandoned her short hair in her continued attempt to distance herself from the days she tried to imitate Itachi.

" _She always comes in from the back… always… but… that's what I would expect her to do. Never be where the enemy believes you to be, and always be where they least desire you to be. Well… I really don't want her to be behind me because…_ " Satsuki thought as she kept a lookout.

"Your overthinking things…" Moriah said with a slight tune to her voices as she came from behind Satsuki. Satsuki had been so distracted by her own thoughts as Moriah pointed out that she was able to sneak up right where Satsuki knew she would come. "… and now your punishment for doing so." Moriah held a ghost of a smirk as she wrapped her arms around Satsuki and began groping the girl's breasts.

"AH! Why do you… Uhmm… keep doing that…" Satsuki said trying and failing to get free from her teacher's pleasurable attack.

"This was how I was taught and I shall teach you the same way. Just be happy we are both female, I had to deal with men in my sparing." Moriah informed before letting go, which made Satsuki fall to the ground, trying to get her breath. "That was how they taught Marine Wives in Kiavahr, we wanted to emulate the men of the Astartes but those that trained us wanted to remind us that we were still women. And thus they used the pleasure only women can feel to remind us of that fact. For you it is a bit different, you are not trying to emulate men, no, you are hiding as one. But I will still never let you forget that you are a young woman because I know one day you will be able to let the rest of the world see you as such." Moriah finished her speech before lowering down to her student. "So I will continue to grope and fondle you until such a time or you find a man… or woman… to did it for me."

"Fine… but I doubt that will happen any time soon." Satsuki said pulling her legs into her chest in slight embarrassment. "I mean as long as I'm disguised as a guy no boy will be interested in me as a girl."

"What about your hordes of fangirls, I'm sure some of them might be still willing to be interested in you after learning of your true gender."

"I… I uh… I'm in to boys."

"Hmm… you don't sound all too sure on that… but I think you might already have an idea of who you want. Tell me who has caught your eye, maybe you could tell him your secret."

"NO!" Satsuki yelled out defensively before blushing slightly at her snap reaction. "I mean… I don't want to tell anyone. I don't want people to feel sorry for me or look at me differently. I just… I hate this all… I want to tell people but… I'm afraid that they'll just see me as…" Satsuki stopped talking once Moriah put a finger to her lips.

"Shush child… you don't have to tell anyone you don't want to. Just know that trust is a gift that must be shared equally between lovers. Hiding anything from someone that loves you is a betrayal to them. Now… enough of this. Tell me about this boy you have found but can't have." Moriah said as she sat down in front of Satsuki.

"Well… I met him a few years ago… it was on the day my family was massacred. He was the one that told me about the Primarchs." At that Moriah's face had a tiny flash of understand but was missed by the blushing Uchiha. "He made me feel so much better about everything… he was just like me. He had his family taken from him, he said it happened when he was baby but I think that was worse, at least I got eight years of love from so many in my clan. Though some more than others. But he had nothing… he was a orphan for years before being taken in. It just made me think if he can find people precious to him then maybe I can find some again. And he gave me a dream… to be like the Primarchs. To be a great leader of people so that what happened to me never happens again to anyone. He did so much for me in that short meeting… but… he saw me as Satsuki. Which was great too because he was the first one to see me as a girl! I mean… that really bugged me for so long."

"And since he saw you as Satsuki… he does not know you as Sasuke. How unfortunate."

"We made a promise to see each other again… and I broke it. I had to be Sasuke and break our promise… even if I tell him about me it wouldn't matter… I don't deserve to even be friends with him." Moriah watched her student begin to cry a little bit.

"This boy that came to you and helped you out of the goodness of his heart… would he not forgive you if he knew why you were unable to see him as Satsuki again… for so long."

"I sure he would… that's why I like him. He's kind and didn't want anything from me, unlike all the others that all want something. I could never love anyone that doesn't want to be with me just for me. Not that I'm saying anything about…"

"Shh… continue on with what you were saying child."

"Oh… uh… it doesn't matter if he would forgive me. I can't." Satsuki said with a tone that Moriah knew meant her thoughts weren't going to be changed so easily.

"If that is how it is then fine… be here in three days. I have a mission for the village that will be sending me out. But I expect you to do better when I return." Moriah said before disappearing in a storm of leaves. Satsuki didn't get up from her spot and hugged her knees a little tighter.

"Naruto… I'm sorry... but I just can't tell you. I can't have anyone I care about in danger."


	17. Chapter 17

Cyshan was currently sitting in the cave gathering his things. He had finally healed up from Narcariel's attack and betrayal. He thought when it happened that it would take some time to believe that someone that he knew would do something like that. But it turned out it wasn't that hard given he did know the man. He was more upset at the loss of Guith who turned out to be a follower of chaos and was killed by Alpharius before they had even gotten to this new world. At least Guith was funny and sociable… but then again maybe there was a reason for that, a reason that wasn't too good for people's health.

But now it had been a few months since that day. And Cyshan had been trying to find his place in the Leaf Village… mostly by drinking and enjoying life as much as he could. The fact he now hated coming back to the Cave due to its new resident was a big part of his nightly adventures. Cyshan was silent about the addition of the Tech-Priest Arcath Calisi because of the damage done to the Cave and the fact he knew that the Tech-Priest would be staying at the Cave indefinitely. So he knew that it was only a temporary time for him to have to deal with a man of the same order as the men that wanted to turn him into a unthinking cyborg slave.

"Number 73736652 B, you missed cleaning the cogs in the water filtration systems. The Machine Spirits are displeased." The fact that the Tech-Priest still called him by his Vat-Born name was just another reason on the long list of things that made Cyshan want to leave the Cave as soon as he could.

"Too bad, not my problem anymore." Cyshan called back as he stuffed another one of his shirts into his bag. "I finally am leaving this place and moving into the Leaf Village. You're going to have to have Jax do all of your crap for you."

"Have you finally found a… in Lord Omegon's terms… a _sugar momma_ to support your hedonistic lifestyle Number 73736652 B?" Calisi asked as it walked in front of the doorframe to Cyshan's room. Soon to be former room.

"No… I have not… I simply found a job that has onsite housing." Cyshan smiled as he thought about his job. "It's a very good job, one in which I will be able to gather information for the Lords and make a bit of money for myself. Everyone wins." Cyshan retorted as he slung his bag over his shoulder and started to walk out only to be blocked by the unmoving Tech-Priest. Who just stared at him, Cyshan couldn't see his face due to it being shadowed from the man's large and heavy hood but he could see the five small green lights coming out of the shadow that made up the cybernetics implanted in Calisi's face. "Please move." Cyshan sassed but the Tech-Priest stay right where he was.

"You got a job as a prostitute." The tone was in his normal monotone synthetic voice but… somehow...there was the barest and tiniest hint of mocking that only Cyshan could hear.

"Damn it! How in the name of the God-Emperor could you have guessed that?" But the Tech-Priest didn't answer, he just finally moved out of the way and continued down the hall to his next job. "I am so glad I'm getting out of here." Cyshan grumbled as he walked out of his room and down to the main chamber of the Cave. It had become a lot less populated in the recent months. Moriah was the first to leave full time, starting her training with the Shinobi to one day join them. Then it was Sabrella, much to the disappointment of the two men of the Cave, who found a good amount of work in taking care of children and working at the Academy part time. Then Factus left to also train with the Shinobi, the two of them had a game of rock, paper, sensors to determine who of them was to be the second of the former slaves to join the Shinobi forces. Cyshan won. And so Factus left leaving just him, Jax, The Tech-Priest, and the Xeno living in the Cave. Jax had been working with the leader of the Village as an assistant but she had yet to fully move out of the Cave.

"So you are leaving to?" The Xeno asked from her cage. She had begun getting more verbal and talkative with the humans. She still had this air of superiority that was unfit for a Xeno such as herself. Not only that but Cyshan thought it in very poor taste for her to be so chatty with people that not so long ago her kind had been performing horrible torture to. Cyshan was pretty sure that she had not partaken in much of that torture, though he did know for a fact she had organized many arena duels that were monstrously unfair. "Not going to speak to the Xeno are you?" She asked as she stood up from her meditative position. Cyshan and Factus didn't like being alone with the Xeno for the reason that she was in every way… one of the most beautiful women they had ever seen. Every move she made was effortlessly sensual and her voice was like honey for their ears. Somewhere in their minds they knew that she wasn't even trying to be this way but that was how she as a Eldar and Succubus was, they knew that she viewed humans as little more than hairless apes and her giving them her attention was all part of some plan.

"I… no… I will not." Cyshan mumbled as he looked away and proceeded to continue to the door out. He heard the Xeno return to her previous spot and sigh. Confusion, that was the word for her. Confusion plagued his mind every time he saw her. Confusion on why the Primarchs kept her around. Confusion on why she had not killed or even touched Narcariel when he had been thrown in with her.

* * *

Omegon sipped his sake as he watched the sparring between his Shadow Clone and Naruto. It was still a very lopsided fight but Omegon was going painfully easy on the young boy. But there was a reason that Omegon could spar with him at all, the Gifts of the Chaos Gods. Now that Naruto had been made aware of the Gods, the Brothers needed to inform him of everything they had done for him and explain the dangers that went along with them.

The first was the most dangerous- Tzeentch's gifts. It had become very clear that Tzeentch above all others wanted out and also posed the most danger of manipulating the boy. But thanks to the interference of both the Brothers and the Nine-Tails, Tzeentch had been placed in a major disadvantage. Tzeentch's efforts were now out in the open and been scrutinized in fullest, but that did not mean the Brothers would be lessening their watch. They explained to Naruto that Tzeentch had gifted him with Subconscious Genius, basically making him super smart without him knowing it. Naruto of course was confused about this. It was a classic Tzeentch type of gift, contradictory and irritating. Alpharius told the boy that it meant that he couldn't access his now super smart brain without outside prompting. Naruto needed something to cause him to call on the needed information. Omegon bluntly put it by saying that Naruto could get a perfect score on any test now but take the test in front of him away and then Naruto couldn't use the same information that he had just used to answered the questions. Naruto had been equally irritated by this confusing power and the Brothers responded by telling him that was how they felt every time something Tzeentch related came up.

The second power was less obvious, Nurgle's gifts. At first the Brothers had thought that the Plague Father would only give one gift like the others but it turned out that after the first one Nurgle decided that another was needed. It made sense given that the first was the standard immunity from disease, minus the normal side effects of getting fat and maggots crawling out of everywhere. It wasn't the most noticeable of powers, so not wanting to be forgotten, Nurgle gave Naruto another power. One that the Brothers were extremely worried over… Naruto could, at will, cause any metal to rust with age. This was a very unseen power, decay and corrosion were aspects under Nurgle's power but it normally dealt with biological decay and infection. This power would become tremendously useful in Naruto's work as a Shinobi but it held the danger of Naruto growing to reliant on it and thus opened the door for him to seek more power like it. So the Brother drove the lesson that this power was a last resort power only deep into Naruto's head. Something to only surprise a enemy with if it seems like there is no way out with any other methods.

Khorne's gifts were something that could be handled easily. Naruto had been given the gifts of Endless Blood, and Superheated Blood. Unlike with Nurgle, Khorne had given his gifts simply because he had taken a liking to the boy, something that the Brothers believed simply because Khorne was stupid enough to do something like that. And now Naruto could bleed forever and never die from blood loss, but it still hurt so it would be likely that passing out from the pain was still on the table. But not only that but the boy's blood also was now boiling the second it came out of his body. A nasty surprise to anyone that tried coming at him with a blade.

And lastly… Slaanesh. The Brothers both profusely thanked their father for their luck in that Naruto did not become a hopeless pretty boy. Naruto's physical appearance had not changed at all from any of the God/dess's gifts. Slaanesh's gift did not give Naruto any form of allure or unholy attraction to him. He gained a power from Slaanesh the god of perfection rather than the god of pleasure. Naruto had gained from Slaanesh Perfect Muscle Memory, meaning that Naruto was able to learn various fighting styles in weeks rather than years. Once he had learned the basics of a brand of fighting or close combat, he could do it as reflexively as a master of the style could. He still needed to train his body to properly use it in a full combat setting. He simply no longer needed to learn how to do it but instead train his body to be able to do effectively.

That was what they were doing right now. Training Naruto in Catachan style fighting. It had lots of grabs and pulls, as it was made for controlling the fight with creatures larger than a human, and for keeping those same creatures from taking a slash at you by keeping them moving on your terms rather than theirs. It was very risky in that it gets you really close with animals that could bite your head off but that was Tuesday on Catachan. It was a good fighting style for Naruto to learn with Omegon being that Omegon was much larger than the boy. He had been sloppy in the beginning but very rapidly his movements became smoother and more precise.

"Keep it up… so you might even one day be able to beat a Catachan five-year-old." The Omegon sitting away from the spar called out earning a small scowl from the boy.

"Focus!" The Clone Omegon roared as he kneed the slightly distracted Naruto in the gut. "Never take your focus off the enemy. That is one of the most basic of all fighting. You get careless, districted, reckless… any of these things get you killed." The original Omegon smiled as he watched the training before taking another sip from his sake.

"Doesn't he look tired… maybe you should give him a break?" Omegon turned to see Moriah standing behind him.

"Need to talk to the boy? What's up?" Omegon said as he returned his eyes to the spar.

"Just need to confirm something… and maybe ask a few questions." Moriah said without really answering.

"You planning something that I need to be made aware of?" Omegon asked still not taking his eyes off the spar, narrowing his eyes as he noted another move that had suddenly improved.

"That kid not five minutes ago tried that… and now he's doing it perfectly…" Moriah said as she also noticed the sudden improvement. "And I'm not doing anything you aren't." She said as she began walking over to the spar. The Clone Omegon stopped the spar by grabbing Naruto's head and pulling him off the ground. He then carried the flailing boy over to Moriah and set him down in front of her. "Hello Naruto… doing some training?"

"Uh…. You're Moriah right…" Naruto asked hoping he got the name right.

"Yes, I know the two of us have not spoken much. But would like to ask you a few questions if that would be alright." Moriah asked with a slightly sweet tone but there was a tiny edge that came with it. Not that Moriah meant anything by it, it was just in her nature to be a little forceful when she had a task on her mind.

"Uh sure… what do you want to know?" Naruto said unsure of where this might be going.

"Do you like boys or girls?" This caused Omegon to spit take his sake, both the original and the clone.

"Damn it, woman! That was expensive stuff!" Clone Omegon yelled angrily as the original coughed a bit. But Moriah just ignored the Primarch.

"Answer the question." Moriah asked with a dead serious tone that needed match her pervious sweetly curious one.

"Um… girls…" Naruto said as a small blush was creeping across his face. Moriah leaned in a bit and just looked him over, the increase in closeness causing Naruto's blush to deepen a tad more.

"Okay… next question. What do you think of a boy called Sasuke Uchiha." That had caused the nearby Primarch to go quiet and begin to pay close attention to the conversation. Naruto meanwhile stopped blushing and scowled a bit.

"He's a jerk, and thinks he's so cool. He's rude and blows everyone off just because he's an Uchiha. Thinks he's better than everyone else. He has all these girls following him around and even though he's a jerk they still think he's the best guy in the whole class." Naruto continued to complain about his classmate but Moriah had only begun half listening to him.

" _Seems he's fallen for Satsuki's acting. Ironic that he dislikes Sasuke almost as much as Satsuki does. But at the same time… there's something keeping him from feeling anything more than superficial anger and jealousy toward Satsuki's boy persona._ " Moriah thought as Naruto continued to spout off his grievances toward the Uchiha. "Okay that's enough." Moriah said as Naruto began listing off the times he had seen Sasuke do something that felt was a slight against the idea of friendship. "Next question… is there a girl you like?" Omegon had prepared this time and was not drinking anything.

"What? Uh… maybe… uh… there is one girl… but she's part of the Sasuke Fan club but…" It was a that point that Moriah playfully smacked Naruto's head down.

"Enough… next question." Moriah said with a slight frown. "If you found that someone was in trouble… would you help them?"

"Of course I would!" Naruto excitedly exclaimed.

"Even if it was something you didn't know… or maybe if you didn't exactly like this person. Would you still help them?" Moriah asked with complete seriousness.

"Well yeah… if they were part of the leaf Village. If I'm going to be Hokage one day then I'm going to need to protect everyone even if some of those people are people I don't like. And there are a lot of people like that… but I protect them anyways because that is what being Hokage means." Moriah studied Naruto for a little longer and then sighed, feeling that she had adequate amount of information.

"Last question… do you think a person that has broken a promise is redeemable?" Naruto's face was starting to turn to a deep frown but he was stopped by a finger from Moriah. "I'm not talking about traitors, those that have betrayed their comrades to save themselves or to gain power. I'm talking about someone that has been given a choice… a choice between keeping a promise but in keeping that promise meant their life would become unbearable. And breaking that promise… and by doing so… avoiding a fate of said unbearable life. It is a choice of no happy ending, of no good but just the lesser of two injustices." Naruto's face softened, he didn't know what to say to that. On one hand he knew that breaking a promise was something only people worse than scum did. But at the same time… if he was given the choice between breaking a promise… or being forced back to the life before the Brothers as that was what a unbearable life was to him… it made him unable to answer the question at first.

"I… I would…" He was once again stopped by Moriah's finger of silence.

"Nope… you answered right there by hesitating. And it was the right answer." Naruto looked confused at that. He thought that normally hesitating meant that you were weak in your resolve of your answer. "By not being able to answer it quickly… it shows that you had to think about the situation. To question it. That's good because it means that you will not snap to condemning or forgiving someone. You will ask why and try to understand why they did what they did. You see Naruto… nothing is ever black and white. Real life is full of shades of gray. The Imperium of Man exemplifies this better than anyone. It does not care for the happiness or even safety of its citizens, only mankind's, as a whole, survival. If it means that whole sectors of the Imperium live… they are happy to let one world be completely and utterly destroyed." At that Naruto's face twisted in horror.

"What?! But… but…"

"Don't worry… you won't have to worry about such things. Mind Wipe Jutsu." At that Naruto was washed over by a wave of calmness and drifted off into an easy sleep. "That's it… sorry about cutting his training time." She said as she turned back to the waiting Primarch.

"No problem here… we gained some insight into how the boy thinks. And as normal, he impresses us." Omegon said as he walked over to the boy. "But why exactly did you do this… it sounds like you have something specific in mind with those questions." Omegon asked as he picked the boy up in his arm.

"I am doing nothing you wouldn't." Moriah said as she was confident that Omegon was just joking with her. He was the Primarch of the Alpha Legion, and therefore must know everything about the boy and what goes on in the village. Such as her student's growing infatuation with the boy that pulled her out of her grief and set her on a path to better herself in the hopes of being like the Primarchs.

"Okay… keep.. doing that then." Omegon said masking his confusion. He honestly had no idea what she was talking about. He had some idea given the nature of her questions concerning Sasuke Uchiha who he knew was actually Satsuki Uchiha. He knew that Moriah had developed a student mentor relationship with the girl, a possibility that the Brother knew was possible given that Moriah as a Marine Wife would identify with the forced-to-crossdress girl. He could tell from the questions on Naruto sexually and current crushes that she might be planning on matching them up. But Omegon was curious as to where the idea came to her, as she wasn't the most romantic of women, certainly not one for 'shipping' two kids together. Not only that but Satsuki should be currently hungry for power and not boys. The Primarchs had set her on a certain path with the speech Itachi gave her. To seek power, it would eventually led her to them, as they were Primarchs and thus some of the most powerful people in the galaxy. That was why Omegon thought Satsuki had taken to the studentship to Moriah, to learn and grow stronger in personal power and gain an ally in a strong fighter. If Moriah wanted to try to push Satsuki and Naruto together, then Omegon would let her do so. But form what he knew of the girl, it was unlikely to happen. The last question however… the one about broken promises, while it did show that Naruto had enough maturity to understand that not every situation is the same and should be handled as such, it was a question that Omegon had not expected. Or understood why Moriah wanted to ask him.

* * *

"And heard his son wanted to become a merchant… but… apparently not so. He dreams of cutting meat like a commoner." Alpharius chuckled with all the arrogance of a Spire Noble. This made his words like gospel to the nobles of the Land of Fire. Alpharius was entirely convinced even the lowest of Spire Nobles of any Hive City in the Imperium could rule as king in the social circles of this world. While there were many thing that this world did better than the Imperium, human rights for one, politics were not. The Imperial web of Nobility on a Hive World would make this world's political courts look like a bunch of children fighting about who gets to play with a toy first.

"No, that's just…. I am rendered speechless." One of the assembled nobles breathed out, shocked that someone would do such a thing as fellow what they dreamed of doing at the cost of a life of wealth.

"It is true… shame… I did so enjoy speaking with him from time to time. But now… I could not allow myself to be seen with such a person." With this little piece of information Alpharius would set upon a chain of events that would end in the public humiliation of three civilian council members. It could never be traced back to him, it would be brutal, and it would happen. The three deserved it, two of them had stolen Naruto's mother's swords and the third made the theft legal. Alpharius continued to speak with the assembled nobles until the arrival of the Fire Daimyo took everyone's attention away. Alpharius melted into the background, a testament to his skills given his size. " _My work here is done… the rumors have been spread and the faces have been memorized_." Alpharius said as he began his way to the outer balcony where he would make his leave.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Alpharius stopped at the sound of the silky smooth voice. The Primarch turned and saw Soma standing at the back of the crowd of nobles, still watching the arriving Fire Daimyo. In true Slaanesh fashion, the man was wearing the normal vibrant colors of pink, purple and only a small bit of black to contrast the other brighter colors. His robes were rather more fashionable for a woman but the man's frame could pass for a slim and petite woman. His soft and young face also could at a distance appear rather feminine. In short, everything about him screamed Slaanesh corruption.

"Are you here or is this another puppet." Alpharius asked as he silently put up a barrier to keep the conversation private. Soma only gave a small glance to the side in recognition of this fact.

"No no… this is me." He said as he stirred the glass in his hand. "But I know you won't dare make a brutish move against me. Not here in the court of the Land's Fire's royal palace."

"Your right, but that doesn't mean you have me cornered." Alpharius countered.

"Also true… this meeting is nothing but that… a meeting. One that I sought personally." He said before taking a sip from his drink. "When we first met I said I wanted to thank you for bringing Chaos to this world. And by proxy… giving my current form." He motioned to his new body.

"Yes… and you are here now because?"

"Because I feel that I haven't given you adequate thanks. And so, I come without Lord Orochimaru's knowing… to tell you what he has done with your brother's skull." Soma said calmly, knowing full well that the subject might very well cause the Primarch to abandon reason and attack him there and then. But it did not come… only a chill to the air between them. "He has brought the Gorgon back to life using the Forbidden Jutsu Reanimation." Soma continued to wait for a reaction but none came. Soma decided to stop pushing his luck and faded back into the crowd of nobles. Meanwhile Alpharius was currently letting Vector take temporary control of his body in order to not make a scene. Vector moved Alpharius body out of the palace and away from the city as per Alpharius' orders. As the party back at the palace neared its end, the gathered nobles were beginning to leave when suddenly a nearby mountain exploded in a great pillar of blue fire.

* * *

" **Hey brat… go get some ice cream. I want to taste something sweet**." Naruto grumbled at the voice in his head. Things since gaining a connective link to his tenet had been not so fun for him. For one thing… the fox was really demanding. And she was as big a pervert as Omegon, but Naruto did have to admit that she covered it up a lot better than Omegon did. " **Why aren't you going to get the ice cream like I asked. I haven't tasted it in centuries and you're the one in control of the body… so… get to it.** "

" _I'm not going to eat ice cream… Alpharius has me on a new diet. And I can only get a certain amount of tasty stuff. I'm spending all of that credit on ramen._ " Naruto replied back in his own head to the fox. Which he had still yet to figure out what it was. Which had also caused Omegon to bash his head against something hard repeatedly...on three separate occasions.

" **NOOOO! Get something sweet! You eat too much of that slop as it is.** " The fox growled out.

" _Ramen is the food of the gods! Never insult it!_ " Naruto raged back.

" **The slut god is personally offended by that comment.** " The fox relayed for Naruto. " **So there, you have just been given confirmation by the Gods, that Ramen is not the food of the Gods.** "

" _Fine… then it is the food of the GOD EMPEROR OF MANKIND_!" Naruto roared back into his head knowing that the Brothers father was hated by the gods more than anything. Although for Tzeentch, Chakra was become a close contender for that spot.

Somewhere in the Immaterium

The God-Emperor was taking a short break from His ten millennia long fight against the forces of Chaos. He had been able to do so only recently since a dramatic drop in the power of the four Chaos Gods. He wasn't sure why this had happened, but at this point He wasn't going to complain. He also wasn't going to question why in this small break, a bowl of Ramen appeared next to Him. He just shrugged it off, knowing that wherever it came from… it was in good spirit...before shoveling the food into His mouth as fast as He could.

Back with Naruto.

" **You've done it now… the slut god is crying now… and it is as funny as hell. And that is sweeter than any ice cream could be. So, I'll let you off the hook this time.** " The fox said before cutting the link before Naruto had a chance to retort the insinuation that he was going to do what she asked him to.

"Damn fox thinks she can boss me around…" Naruto grumbled to himself. Luckily there wasn't anyone around to overhear it and take it as the Nine-tails speaking to him and thus add logs to the fire that was the villagers' hatred toward the boy. He was at the moment walking at the edge of the various clan compounds and the Uchiha clan district on his way home from a day of training. Naruto was so irritated by his tenant that he didn't notice the figure tailing him. "Maybe I can go in there and find some pain button built into the seal… that would be nice…" Naruto continued to mumble before his enhanced hearing finally caught something approaching him.

* * *

Satsuki was coming home from the first birthday party for Kojiro's first daughter. Satsuki hated every moment of it because she in no way could gush over the cute little baby like she wanted. But instead she had to remain the cool and emo Sasuke. It killed her, all she wanted to do was hold the little girl in her arms and point and laugh at Kukiko for not being the first of Kojiro's two wives to have a child. In fact the only joy Satsuki had during the whole thing was watching Kukiko have to put on a happy face for the event, even though everyone could feel the anger radiating out from her. At one point Satsuki was worried that she might eventually begin to take her anger out on the child when she grew up, but knowing Kojiro as well as Satsuki did, she knew that it was safe bet that wouldn't happen. Family money or not, he would never let any harm come to his kids… no matter how many he was going to have.

Satsuki also had to endure everyone saying how much they can't wait until Sasuke took a wife and had a child. Every single time she heard that, it was like nails on a chalkboard. On and on it kept going. To the point that she had to leave early. It hurt her to do so as she wanted some time to talk with her sorta uncle at this point. Kojiro had been so helpful in her suffering, and she knew that he took a lot of that on himself. But he still made sure that she knew that this was just the way it had to be.

The way back to her home was dark. The moon had already begun to creep up into the sky and the sun had just barely stayed above the horizon. Satsuki was a little happy to be alone once again so she didn't need to put up he mask of Sasuke, though she wasn't really all that different given her mood. While the quiet of the walk back was better than the talk of the nobles about how great Sasuke was it still made her feel uneasy. It reminded her of that night, the night that everything had been taken from her. She had long since made a vow that she would never let that happen again. She would become like the Primarchs and keep everyone she cared about safe and everyone else too. As she was thinking about this and pondering if she could head over to the training fields for a few hours before really needing the sleep, she heard something coming from nearby that sounded like someone struggling to hold onto something.

"Stay still you little brat. Just stay quiet and behave…" Satsuki heard someone complain from a nearby rooftop. She looked up and saw a dark figure holding on a large struggling sack, likely with a person in it. That wasn't what Satsuki focused on… what she focused on was the unmistakable blond hair that was peeking out of the bag. "… it took me forever to save up for that chakra sealing tag. And now that I finally got you ready to be sold oooph!" The kidnapper didn't get to finish their thought as they were quickly sucker punched by the quite enraged Uchiha. The victory was short lived as the abductor was able to recover midair and landed safely. It was enough time to allow Satsuki to release the blond boy from the sack.

"FREEDOM!" Naruto cheered as he exited the sack, Satsuki had push down the giggle that tried to escape her from the sight of Naruto's excitable exit form captivity. She had taken this as her one chance to hopefully become friends with Naruto through Sasuke, she wasn't going to blow it by him asking question like _Did you just giggle like a girl?_ This was her chance, she was not going to let it be ruin by anything. "Huh… Sasuke! Are you the one that did this?!" That was a blow to the young girl.

"No… no, it was that bastard." She said after recovering from the accusation and pointed to the man that had in fact been the one to kidnap him. Naruto looked to where Satsuki point and saw the man waiting for a chance to move on the two preteens.

"Who's that?" Naruto said completely dumb to the situation. He wasn't expecting anyone taking the effort to kidnap him. Sure people would hurt, shun, beat, attempt to murder him… but never try to kidnap him.

"How should I know?" Satsuki asked rather rudely and then mentally chastised herself for it. "But whoever he is we need to take him down, he tried to kidnap a member of the Leaf Village… that means he must be a enemy." Satsuki hated having to talk like this, filtering everything she said into something Sasuke might say. Even this was hard given she had no clue what Sasuke might say in this situation as it was unlikely that he would in fact try to help Naruto if he was being kidnapped.

"Yeah… thanks by the way for saving me…" Naruto said as he got ready for a fight.

"No problem." Satsuki simply said while on the inside she was frantically cheering for the marked improvement in their relationship. " _Yay! This is much better than him just scowling at me_!"

"Damn fuckin' kids… the demon brat should be easy… Chakra's still nice and sealed up." The man chuckled as he focused on the two tags placed over each other on Naruto's neck. One sealing his chakra and the other a explosive tag meant to prevent the removal of the first. "And Uchiha… fuck… they are a pain to kill." He grumbled as he readied a few kunai to throw. "But nothing I haven't done before." He said as he threw three kunai, two towards the Uchiha and one towards Naruto. The two academy students both dodged the speeding weapons. The abductor appeared above Satsuki hoping to remove the Uchiha first before dealing with his target.

"No you don't!" Naruto yelled as he launched himself at the man. The kidnaper blocked a few blows before having to pull out his sword and with a single swing caused Naruto to back off.

"Damn it, they're just kids… the Uchiha I'd expect… but the brat? I was told he should be a weakling with no talent." The jab at Naruto made both of the kid a bit more pissed at the abductor. Naruto for being underestimated and Satsuki for insulting the boy who had helped her during the worst time of her life. He once again made his move going for Naruto, the boy was able to dodge the sword swings, only the training of his Primarch guardians giving him a chance against the speed of his assailant.

"Naruto!" Satsuki shouted as she threw one of the kidnapper's Kunai at the boy. Naruto saw and realized what the disguised girl (not that he knew that) was doing. Naruto was able to catch the thrown bladed weapon and began pushing a block.

"Ha! What are you going to do now!" Naruto mocked as a surge of confidence. The man didn't respond at first as he pressed as sword down on the boy. Naruto knew that right now it was only the enhanced strength his tenants gave his body that was keeping him on par with the adult and fully trained combatant. Naruto could just feel a smirk forming under the dark mask that hid the man's face. In the next second Naruto saw the man pull back and sheath his sword, all faster than Naruto could even react to. The next thing Naruto knew was pain, a hit to the gut, shoulder, leg, gut again, and again, every second that passed was three more hits, all given to him from strong fists in a flurry of blows, ending with a hit the head from the man's elbow. The sent the dazed and injured boy to the edge of the roof where they had been fighting. Naruto tried to get up, while he watched as the man turned his attention from him to the other combatant of the fight.

"Just need to finish off the Uchiha." The man growled as he turned to where he thought the Uchiha was only to cough blood to the wound he received from the said Uchiha. "Little brat…" The man growled as he looked down to the Uchiha who was digging her kunai into his leg. Her eyes boring with hate to the man that had just given a brutal beating to Naruto. "… I'll gut you!" He said as he pulled his sword out and took a slash to the Uchiha he jumped out of the way and back to where Naruto was trying to stand.

"Are you okay, can you still fight?" She asked the boy trying her best to hide her concern for him. Her anger toward this man was helping a lot.

"I've had enough of this…" The man grumbled as he held his leg before standing up to perform a few hand seals. "Wind style… Typhoon of Blades Jutsu." The man breathed in deeply enhancing the air with Wind Chakra. He then breathed out a storm of wind towards the two kids. The second the wind hit them it begun to tear and rip at them. Pieces of the roof under their feet tore off at the sheer power of the Jutsu. Naruto could feel his jacket being ripped apart and just as the Jutsu began to rip and cut through his skin it stopped. He looked up and saw the abductor being stabbed from the back and thus interrupting the Jutsu. The man fell forward a bit both taking a slash at the new combatant. "Shit… I really don't need some who knows what they're doing…" He groaned as he felt the weight of his wounds starting to really hit him. "The bitch's money ain't worth it." He said before disappearing in a gust of wind.

"Oh… that was going to be really bad there for second." Naruto breathed out as the reality of the fight being over settled in. "Hey thanks Sasuke… Sasuke?" Naruto questioned as he noticed that the other preteen had not responded but instead stood still before falling forward. Naruto was able to see that Sasuke had taken the full brunt of the attack and had been completely shredded from head to toe. Only scraps of his clothes remained and Naruto could easily smell blood coming off him. "Sasuke!" Naruto called out as he pushed himself to run over to the other… boy. "Hey! are you… okay?" Naruto began as he pushed Sasuke over on _his_ back. Naruto then jumped back once he saw that _Sasuke's_ entire front had been exposed.

"Maybe you should avert your eyes boy." Naruto was internally thankful for the excuse to look anywhere but where his young mind wanted to keep looking at. He looked up and saw a one armed man with a short sword standing over him. He was wearing dark blue and white robes with the Uchiha clan symbol emblazoned on them. "I see you have discovered Satsuki's secret…" he growled, his Sharingan fully active and his gaze focused on Naruto.

"Uh…" Naruto wasn't able to form a complete thought. Partly from the intensity of the man's stare gave, and partly because of injury he had gotten. also it was partly for finding out that one of his classmates was actually a girl when he had long thought she was a boy. But… mostly… because he had seen his first pair of naked breasts. The immensely powerful and eons aged beings that resided in the young preteen could not stop laughing at this development.


	18. Chapter 18

" **HAHAHAHAHA!** " Khorne laughed as he replayed the memory of Naruto reacting to Satsuki's secret and the rather _revealing_ way it had been done. " **THAT IS FUCKING FANTASTIC! THE BOY SEES TITS FOR THE FIRST TIME AND ITS ON A CHICK HE THOUGHT WAS A DUDE! HAHA THIS IS THE FUNNIEST THING SINCE BEING SEALED IN THE BOY!"** Khorne continued his laughter, Nurgle and Slaanesh joining him at differing levels.

" **They grow up so fast…** " Nurgle gargled as he tried to keep his armament of the situation under control.

" **What a wonderful girl, so well devolved at her age. It's a shame that she has to hide such glorious assets, she should enjoy her body.** " Slaanesh said as she eyed the girl with an analyzing gaze.

" **Great… now you've killed my joke with your perversion hag.** " Khorne grumbled before turning to the newcomer to their chamber. " **And you… you have anything to add pipsqueak**?"

"Shut up, you can't call me that now." Kurama glared up at the Blood God. Indeed, she had been able to discard her previous childlike form now that the brothers had loosened the clamp on her chakra. It still wasn't able to affect Naruto in most ways, it just now burned off much more efficiently. Kurama was now in her preferred adult form, still having much of the same look as her child one but now with the body of a shapely adult woman with long red hair. "And I do have a few things to add to this… the first being you are a disgusting pig with no sense of tact."

" **Yup… what else pipsqueak?** " Khorne asked without a tiny bit of argument to that description of himself.

"Second, this is indeed an amusing moment in the brat's life. But only time will tell if this will turn into something a bit more interesting." She said looking over to Tzeentch's cell clearly mocking the fact it didn't have the answers of the future it normally did. The God of Madness just gazed down with boring hate at the Chakra being.

* * *

Naruto was staring at his knees as he sat in front of a sleeping Satsuki. After his attempted abduction and her saving of him, and then Kojiro's saving of the two of them he and her had been brought back to his home. Which was huge, bigger than any place Naruto had ever seen before. Kojiro called for a Anbu medic that the Hokage had assigned to Satsuki as her doctor as she couldn't go to a civilian doctor as they couldn't be trusted with her secret. The Anbu medic had given her a look over and said that the worst was just a few cuts and bruises. The Jutsu that the kidnaper had used had been interrupted by Kojiro before it could have done any damage of real danger. Both Naruto and Kojiro berthed a sigh of relief at that and the Anbu said that all she needed was to be given rest and her body would heal on its own.

It was at that point that Naruto thought he would be leaving but Kojiro stopped that and told him to wait by Satsuki while he tended to his guests and wives as he had left suddenly during a party. Naruto stopped listening at the use of the word wives, as in plural. Kojiro actually laughed a bit at his reaction and told him to just wait. The Uchiha clan head soon left leaving Naruto and a sleeping Satsuki alone.

Naruto's head was filled with so many conflicting thoughts. He had been able to get most of the ones about what he had seen out by the time the Anbu medic arrived… mostly. He knew that he was going to be getting punched in the face for the incident and likely Alpharius would be giving him a long lecture on proper conduct when it came to how to handle yourself in a situation like he had been in, with the overarching theme of trying to avoid being in that same situation at all cost. Omegon would then later give him a thumbs up with tears in his eyes while saying he was so proud of him.

But he was more actively concerned with thinking about what he knew about Sasuke or Satsuki as he had learned was her real name. He had a vague memory of meeting a girl with that name and he remembered that that same girl looked a lot like Sasuke. So, he was sure that this girl was the same one. But what he didn't understand was why she didn't say anything about their previous meeting or why she pretended to be Sasuke in the first place. It had to be a good one, Otherwise the Hokage wouldn't be involved in helping to keep her secret by providing his own men to help, but he just couldn't think of any real reason to do so. His brain was also now in serious conflict with his thoughts on his opinion of the girl. He had disliked Sasuke for so long for how he acted, all superior and hogging all the attention and brushing it off like it wasn't worth it. But know he was thinking that maybe Satsuki didn't want that attention because of her secret. It certainly would explain why Sasuke didn't take up the many offers of his was a girl herself. It actually gave the rumors of Sasuke being gay a new odd bit of kinda truth to it… but not really.

Naruto was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening again. He looked up and saw that Kojiro had returned. His face had softened a bit and the glare that he had before had also lessened but there was still a hard caution to them that Naruto could remember from his guardians when they spoke of his tenants. It was a look that people had when discussing things that they would very much prefer not be needed to be discussed at all.

"I apologize for my leaving, but I needed to make sure everyone knew that I was okay and everything is fine." Naruto went to ask but Kojiro stopped him with a raised hand. That same hand glowed with the symbol of Silence on his palm of a moment. "There, we can speak freely now. And no, they don't know what happened. All they know is that I felt a disturbance on the border of the district and I wanted to make sure that _Sasuke_ was okay. It was actually the truth so they bought it." He chuckled as he walked over to the other side of Satsuki and sat down. "They don't need to know that our favored son of the Uchiha was nearly killed trying to defend the village pariah. They'd call for your head sooner than I could take their own for suggesting such a thing." He said with a clear scowl before softening and looking down to Satsuki. "I assume you have questions concerning your classmate."

"Uh… yes." Naruto said as he began filling out a list of questions in his head.

"To answer your first question. It happens to pretty much all Uchiha women. They develop fast and very generously." Kojiro said with complete seriousness which only made Naruto react with shock and embarrassment even harder. "It was quite common for Uchiha women to have at minimum upper C-cup and at average D-cup. Satsuki has followed this trend."

"Why did you lead with that?! My first question was going to be why did she pretend to be Sasuke?!"

"Because it was funny." Kojiro deadpanned as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. He then smiled and began chuckling. "I'm sorry, but I had to do it. You at least reacted better than Satsuki did when puberty began rolling around for her. She got violent really fast." Kojiro cringed at the phantom pain that rushed over him. "You have to be careful around her at times… she has quite the temper. She does a good job at hiding it but when she's around people she can trust… watch out."

"Wow… that really doesn't sound like Sasuke at all… is Satsuki really that different from how she acts as Sasuke?" Naruto said as the mood returned to a more serious one.

"Like night and day. Satsuki is energetic and when she's happy… quite cheerful. And as I said before… she has a very strong temperament. She had always been that way… even with her bastard of a father." Kojiro growled out before catching himself. "But you would like to know why she has to be Sasuke." Naruto nodded and Kojiro sighed before starting his explanation. "You know that the Uchiha clan was destroyed by her older brother Itachi Uchiha."

"What?! I heard that the Uchiha clan was killed but I never knew that it was Sasu… Satsuki's brother that did it?!"

"Yes, one night out of nowhere Itachi slaughtered our whole clan. He intended to leave Satsuki alone to one day come for him and fight him. To grow up hungry for power so that she could one day bring that power against his. A final battle of the Uchiha to finally prove once and for all that he is the strongest." Kojiro honestly didn't know what Itachi was thinking with that speech of his on that night it all happened. He never had been told about that and felt it didn't belong to the man he knew.

"That's so stupid! He killed everyone for what... power? How could…" Naruto stopped once he realized that he had in him beings that made their very existence out of manipulating humans into doing horrible things for the sake of power. "… if Itachi wanted just Satsuki to survive… then how did you?" Kojiro took a moment, clearly noting the change in the power from anger to reluctant acceptance.

"I don't remember much. In fact most of it comes from Satsuki who still has daily nightmares about the night. I have them too… but I've gotten used to having nightmares. It's part of being a Shinobi." He looked seriously at Naruto for a moment. "A part we ALL have to deal with. But what I do remember was saving Satsuki form a attack meant for her… then getting my arm chopped off… some bits and pieces of Itachi's ramblings… then me telling Satsuki to cauterize my wound and then waking up in the hospital. That's about it. Itachi more than likely meant for me to not survive but I did… and I like to think that is a personal fuck you to the bastard every day I live. He wanted her to alone, not that I did much to change that."

"What do you mean… you're here. Satsuki still has someone of her family. That's more than I got…" Naruto mumbled that last part but Kojiro heard him.

"The Uchiha was a big clan kid. And I only knew Satsuki in passing as the Clan Head's daughter. And she only knew me as a Uchiha outcast she was told not to talk to, so there was very little for a foundation of a bond between us. She had lost everyone that she cared about, and I wasn't much of a consolation prize. Any chance I had at mending the void that had created in her was taken by the chaos that followed me becoming the Uchiha clan head by default. With all the meetings and paper work that needed to be done, Satsuki and I only had a few times to speak… and only one of those was informal and private. When I first woke up, and I had used that time to force her to become Sasuke for her own good." Naruto was about to ask what could he mean by that but Kojiro continued and said something that surprised the boy. "I honestly believe in my heart that if it wasn't for you kid, she would have gone down that dark path Itachi wanted for her."

"What… me?"

"Yes… you. You were able to do something I was unlikely and to my shame unable to do. You gave her hope and through you she was able to know that she wasn't alone in this world. That there was someone like you who had been in that pit of emptiness and had gotten out and found people that you came to care about. It gave her the hope that she could find new people like the ones she had lost."

"Me? I did that?" Naruto asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes, you spoke to her on the dock… you might not have recognized her but she did you. The mare fact you noticed that she was a girl unlike many others at the time did a lot. But then you told her about yourself and helped her by showing that she wasn't alone and that you were around to prove the truth that no one stays alone." Kojiro finished causing Naruto to begin trying to wave off his importance in anything. " _When someone finally recognizes him he humbly tries to downplay his role. A good man in the making. One that likely won't realize that in that same meeting he had found his way into Satsuki's heart. I will have to perform certain father like duties when they get older… it will be quite fun_." Naruto stopped talking once he felt a chill run down his spine.

"D-did… did you say something?" Naruto asked carefully.

"No… anyways… but now you might be asking why you never saw Satsuki after that meeting and only Sasuke." Kojiro said as he returned to explaining everything.

"Uh… yeah… you said that you forced her to do it."

"It was more like I forced her to do it in the sense that if she didn't something else would force her to do something far worse. You see, the reason why Satsuki needed to hide herself is the same reason I currently have two wives and am looking for a third, fourth, and possible fifth." Kojiro said calmly while Naruto was freaking out of the idea of five wives. "It's because our clan was nearly wiped out and our clan holds a bloodline trait that can be passed down through our children. Most of the Hidden Villages have what is called a Clan Restoration Act, which details what happens when a bloodline Clan is about to go extinct. Male hairs to the clan may take more than one wife and are heavily encouraged to have as many children as possible." Naruto's mind was starting to fry at the levels of intrigue and embarrassment at this turn of their conversation. "However…" Kojiro said darkly. "… for female hairs to a clan… it is completely different. They are stripped of any right to join the shinobi forces, any right to leave their village, and are forced to bare children for as long as they live. It is a fate that I did not ever want Satsuki to live through."

"And so… Sasuke." Naruto said coming to the correct conclusion.

"Yes… Satsuki had already been mistaken for a boy and the name Sasuke was already being used for her given that people just misunderstood. The Uchiha clan somehow never noticed or just didn't care all that much. It was a fortunate thing regardless, as it made it easy to cover Satsuki up as Sasuke and with the Hokage's help we were able to change official documents. This did in fact have a small eventual political side effect… in that once Satsuki does in fact reveal herself to the world… she will not be Sasuke Uchiha. And since it is Sasuke Uchiha that is on all the documents… Satsuki will more than likely be barred from ever receiving one coin of her inheritance. It will also mean that Satsuki will become part of the lowest rank of Uchiha possible given that we can't prove that she ever was a part of the Uchiha clan beyond the fact she has the Sharingan."

"So… she will be only barely considered a Uchiha legally?" Naruto said trying to sum up what Kojiro had said.

"And more than likely she will be shunned by almost every noble in the village… however the rest of the civilians might listen when they hear why she did so. But Satsuki has told me on several occasions that she honestly doesn't care for the Clan. She doesn't care about being a Uchiha and now all she wants is to become strong enough to protect and lead people so that nothing like the Uchiha massacre ever happens again. A dream that she said you gave her."

"Me… but I…"

"She won't tell me exactly what you said, she says I won't understand. But the dream is a good one, so I don't really care what you said to convince her of it." Kojiro said before looking down to the sleeping Satsuki, a small grin that Naruto didn't like at all formed on the man's face. "I'm going to wake her up now… when I do… make sure to tell her that will keep everything you know to yourself and apologize for seeing her… generous assets." He said with a smile that Naruto really didn't like. "She will punch you in the face, just take it like a man and everything will be fine."

"But I don't want to get punched in the face."

"Too bad, it is the cost of seeing things you aren't yet meant to see." Kojiro said and before Naruto could protest that last comment he turned back to Satsuki. "SO SATSUKI… I HAD NO IDEA YOU WERE INTO FLASHING YOUR BO…" Kojiro wasn't able to finish as Satsuki had punched him in the gut effectively silencing him.

"Shut up you damn pervert… I am not…" Satsuki grumbled as she awoke only to stop at opening her eyes to see Naruto, currently trying his best to look away from what was about to be said. "Eep!" Satsuki shrieked and ducked under the covers of the bed she had been placed in.

"I-it's… fine… I've explained things… t-to Naruto." Kojiro choked out as he held onto his gut still hurting from Satsuki's punch.

"Yeah, Kojiro explained everything and I will totally do everything I can to protect your secret. You should have to keep the fact you're a girl a secret but I understand that you need to. And I'm very sorry for… uh… what happened." He said fully expecting to be punched in the face like Kojiro said she would. And from the amount of pain he was currently in… Naruto was not looking forward to it. But it never came… and the next he knew was someone rushing to wrap themselves around him Naruto opened his eyes and saw that it was Satsuki and she was crying.

"Please don't hate me!" She cried as she held onto the boy. This was certainly not what he had expected her to do. Even if Kojiro had not given him a warning he would never had expected this. "I'm s-so sorry." She sobbed as he continued to hold on to him like a lifeline.

"Uh… okay but… why are you sorry?" Naruto asked not fully understanding just why she was crying but he knew that it was his job to try and fix it.

"I broke o-our promise… I never s-saw you again. I had to be Sasuke and… I'm so sorry Naruto." She continued to cry and cling to him while Naruto was experiencing another flash of memories of events that had yet to pass.

 _A kiss between two people, a man and a woman that had not seen each other for some time. But their bond had remained._ " _I see you…" She said as they exited their kiss. She looked into his eyes awaiting his part._

 _"_ _And I see you too." He said completing their years old promise to forever find and see each other no matter the years or distance that separates them._

"Satsuki…" Naruto said coming out of his slight trance. He genially pushed her off him, though not entirely just enough for there to be a bit of space between them. "Please say this for me… I see you." Naruto said as if unseen force directed his actions. His voice warm and caring, the kind that you could listen to and know that you would be safe doing whatever asked of you.

"I see you." Satsuki said her eyes still a little watery and her face a tiny bit red.

"And I see you too." He said finishing the soon to be bonding promise between them. "You didn't break any promise, it might have taken a few years but I see you as you now. And I always will now." Satsuki returned to her previous position of sobbing and hugging Naruto though it was crying in joy that the boy that had done so much didn't hate her.

" _It's so beautiful!_ " Kojiro thought as he wouldn't dare to speak out loud during their moment. Doing so would no doubt get him ten feet under. " _I almost want to track down that abductor and thank him for what he did… and then skewer him._ "

* * *

Elsewhere outside the Leaf Village.

Yuji Hayabusa hated many things. That first sip of sake when you're not properly buzzed enough. His former village of the Stone. And when people give him jobs without telling him all the details of. Currently it was the last one that was really getting to him today.

"Fucking bitch… the job was simple but she never told me that I could lose my life over this." He grumbled as he hobbled away from the Leaf.

"I told you to do three things…" He heard the voice of his employer through the forest. "… one… kidnap the blond boy. Two, get caught by the Uchiha. Three… expose the Uchiha. You did them all and you still live… what are you complaining about?" He looked behind his shoulder and saw the owner of the voice come out from the shadow of one of the many trees.

"Shut it… I have no idea why you hired me to do this shit but it was good money and now it's done. So where is the bonus you promised if I got seriously injured during the job, because right now I'm seriously fucking earning it!"

"The flesh is weak isn't it… wouldn't you like it if your body had less of it?" He looked around and saw...something… it had the shape of a man… but it clearly was not. It was entirely covered in heavy red robes but what he could see glowed and looked anything but natural. "Your compensation to getting injured is that not only will I heal you… but I will improve you." Its voice was filtered in some way that Yuji couldn't even begin to describe. He was so distracted by the… thing in front of him that he never noticed his employer came around him and then quickly knocked him out.

"Easy enough, but I can't believe the fools of this world. They get so easily distracted by a Tech-priest." Moriah grumbled as she caught the man as he started to fall to the ground. "Only his injuries and small improvements."

"Confirmed. Along with selective memory wipe. I will be sure to place remote limiters should he become a hostile vector in future plans." The Tech-priest stated as Moriah handed the former Stone Shinobi off to him. "Inquiry, why did you arrange for these events to take place?"

"I am only furthering the Primarchs plans… that is all."

* * *

Naruto was walking home from the Uchiha district. He was feeling incredibly happy. He had met a new friend and helped her feel better about literally everything. He had no idea that the jerk and loner Sasuke was in reality a friendly and caring girl. It really made him think about what the people around him were really like. Not just how they acted when in public.

"Boy… why are you happy?" Omegon asked as Naruto passed him and Alpharius as the two of them were lounging outside their apartment building. Omegon was drinking as usual and Alpharius was reading as usual. "You shouldn't be happy. A happy Naruto means a sad Omegon because it means I have to clean up a mess you made."

"It is perfectly fine if the boy is happy brother… but why are you happy?" Alpharius inquired thinking the same thing. Naruto didn't answer either of their questions. He just thought for a moment and then narrowed his eyes and stared at the two Primarchs.

"I was kidnapped… where were you two?" Naruto deadpanned. Omegon dropped his cup of booze and Alpharius dropped his book at this information.

"Damnit! This is what happens when we decide to let the boy have time alone!" Omegon yelled out into the sky.

"Naruto… please explain what happened?"

"I was heading back here from training with Omegon. Then while I was walking back… I was kidnapped by some dude and he put this thing on me." Naruto turned around showed them the two seals on his neck. "But then I was saved… but not by you two."

"Which is why we will now always be watching you… always." Naruto instantly regretted telling them about this at the look Omegon had on his face. Alpharius meanwhile sighed and walked over to Naruto, he took a look at the seals on the boy's neck and with one move pulled them off. The first explosive tag went off in the Primarch closed fist but did nothing to the demigod.

"Naruto, who saved you? If at possible I would like to personally give them my thanks." Alpharius inquired with the full intention of doing just that.

"Satsuki Uchiha." Naruto once again deadpanned as he knew that the two knew everything about everyone. So he knew that they must know about Satsuki.

"Boy… what did you see?" Omegon said with a growing smile on his face. " _Everything_ everything or just everything?" Omegon asked with a slight perverted smile on his lips.

"Uh… enough…" Naruto said as his face went red at the memory of seeing everything. Not _Everything_ everything… but enough.

"I'm sure it will be enough for later tonight…oooomph…" Omegon fell over at the punch of his brother's fist to his gut.

"Don't be so crude brother. So… you found about Satsuki's secret… does she know about it?"

"Yes… and so does Kojiro." Naruto said answering Alpharius' follow up question.

"Good, and how did she take it? I assume well considering the smile on your face coming home."

"Yeah… she actually hugged me, I promised to keep her secret and to see her again so I might be having a few training sessions with her and Kojiro. That's all that happened, I'm going to head in for the night. All the excitement of being kidnapped has me tired." Naruto said while walking up to his level of the apartment building. Alpharius just watched the boy as his mind went over that last bit of information.

"She accepted him so readily… what is her game?" Alpharius mused out loud.

"She should still be on the path we set her on. She should be power hungry and looking for any way to get stronger and people to help her. Do you think that could be what's she's doing with the boy?" Omegon asked as he stood up.

"Unlikely, as Naruto isn't anything special-at least publicly. And it is very unlikely that she'd know of his status as the Nine-Tails' container. Perhaps she is playing the long game and hoping that she can make Naruto into a strong ally against her brother. That is the best possibility I can come up with."

"From everything we know about the situation, that is probably what is happening- unless there is something we don't know."

"No… we have confirmation from Moriah that Satsuki is looking to become stronger. That confirms that she is still on the path we set her on. To eventually grow strong and find us. Once we show her the power we can give, we can mold her into a worthy fighter against Chaos on this world. She will fight Itachi and _kill_ him and in that… she will find nothing. She will fall into the pits of despair where we will come in and show her the light of the true path of humanity."

"What if we're not the ones to do that?" Omegon mused while thinking over this plan with the new development of Satsuki and Naruto's relationship. "What if instead of us… it's the boy that pulls her out of the despair? Boom, then she will forever be a pillar of support to him and she bangs the boy right then and there."

"Minus that last part I see your point. Naruto can fight Itachi alongside Satsuki…and they defeat him and in the fires of battle forge a bond that the gods cannot hope to break easily. Yes… this is a plan that we can work with."

"Alright! We've found him wife number two!"


	19. Chapter 19

Satsuki was hugging her pillow with total joy. It happened, someone found out about her and it was a good thing! They would help keep her secret and they didn't care that she was a girl. In fact Naruto was really happy that she wasn't Sasuke. She was also really happy that she wasn't Sasuke, who could live with all that brooding? And it had been Naruto, the boy that made her feel so… safe in this world, like nothing could ever hurt her, and even if there was something that could he would be there right with her… helping her in her suffering.

" _It happened… he knows… and he doesn't hate me!_ " Satsuki screamed in joy within the safety of her mind. It was a great relief to her that he didn't hate her or even blame her for her breaking her promise. She still did, and she would make sure that she never broke it again. She would always see him again. She would keep that promise between then until… as far as she was concerned forever.

After she had finished her teary reunion with Naruto they talked a bit more. More him supporting her and saying that he would make sure that she didn't have to worry about people finding out. There was a awkward moment when Satsuki remembered that Naruto had seen her… exposed. She just punched Kojiro for not getting there fast enough. On the inside she couldn't be happier that it happened regardless of how embarrassed she felt over it, because it meant that she was able to see Naruto again.

Once Naruto and Satsuki had their first talk in years he left to return to his home with his normal goofy smile on his face that lit up Satsuki with feelings of confidence. That disappeared the second Kojiro started humming a wedding theme. To which Satsuki punched the man in the gut once again, face flushed with red. Even though Naruto had forgiven Satsuki for breaking their promise, she hadn't. She knew in her heart that she didn't deserve someone as nice and caring as Naruto. Friendship was as best she was going to get. Anything more… no matter how much she wanted to admit it… could never be possible.

Satsuki pushed away these thoughts away in the preparation for the night. She very rarely slept well. She had constant nightmares about that night, and she had been told by Kojiro that if this continued long enough then she would need to see help. They would need to find someone that they could trust to help sort out the damages in her mind. Satsuki personally didn't like the idea of someone running through her head, even if they were just trying to help. The idea just felt wrong to her in so many ways. So she got ready for the night of restless sleep, hoping that maybe the events of the day might in some way help her night terrors. She hugged her pillow tighter as she felt sleep start to creep over her. Trying to think about more positive thought in hoping to stave off bad dreams, she ended her night with the memory of her favorite blond smiling and saying that he didn't hate her.

* * *

Khorne was not a very smart god. He knew this. He knew that he did not have the ability to wait around for a plan to come and bear fruit. He liked it when things got done as quickly and with as much bloodshed as possible. But when he saw a clear opportunity to spread his influence he did so for no other reason than he felt he must. It was his duty as the Blood God to push people toward the slaughter and killing of their kind. To let the blood flow. That was his purpose in this existence, and being sealed in this admittedly funny and entertaining boy did nothing to chance that stated fact.

" **You have been quiet for some time Khorne… is something wrong?** " Nurgle asked not out of any real concern for the Blood God but for a concern that he might be on the edge of a berserk rage. He couldn't actually hurt any of them but it was annoying to all the others when he did so.

" **I'm fucking fine… just thinking**." They all gasped at this. Even the fox from her own cell looked up at the sound of Khorne saying something so strange and unlike him.

" **Wait... did you say… that… you were thinking**?" Nurgle asked with a bit of fear in his voice. It was no secret that out of all of them, Khorne held the most power when it came to sheer brutality and fighting ability. The only thing keeping him on par with the others was his reckless behavior and lack of grand plans, but if that changed… and Khorne started playing the eternal game between the gods like chess rather than arm wrestling, the other three were sure that he would win in a matter of days.

" **Stop that… it isn't good for you. Stick with what you know blood drinker**." Tzeentch said dismissively, but it too was quite concerned over this.

" **Do not think when you have no brain brute. Leave that sort of thing to those who know it is proper to breathe out of one's nose rather than the mouth breathers that make up your followers**." Slaanesh said trying to distract the Blood God with insults.

" **Uh… okay… it hurt my head anyways… and FUCK YOU HAG**!" Khorne screamed in rage as normal thus giving the other gods a concealed sigh of relief. " **I WILL FUCKING RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF YOUR NECK AND BEAT YOUR BODY WITH IT UNTIL YOU ARE JUST A FUCKING SHIT STAIN ON THE FLOOR!** " Khorne continued his ranting but in the back of his mind, small… tiny… miniscule gears began working as slowly as the gears of the Imperium's Administratum.

* * *

Satsuki opened her eyes to her Clan district on fire. This was new for her dreams. It was normally empty and it was a still night where everything would play out the same way only ending in Itachi killing her over and over again, telling her that she would always fall behind in power. He'd growl that she would always be alone in this world, and that she wouldn't ever change anything. The world would continue to move on without her and that when she finally did die no one would mourn her loss.

Before, she would cry and cry at these words because she believed they rang true. But she shouldn't tonight. Because she knew that they were wrong. That she wasn't alone in this world, that someone had proved that. When she tried telling herself this before, it helped a little but then the specter of Itachi would call her weak for not going out to prove this. To go to Naruto and find an ally out of him. Firstly, she hated how his shade of her brother always called Naruto an ally instead of friend as if friends were something beyond her. Second, it did just what it was meant to do… make her own words ring hollow because they were right.

But not anymore. She now knew that Naruto didn't hate her and know she did have a real friend in him. But something about this dream felt off. Something felt like it had changed. Everything was now on fire and it wasn't nighttime like it normally was. Not only that but Itachi had yet to make a appearance. She also did not see Kojiro, he wasn't always in the dream but he was more often than not. He was mostly in the role of the person trying and failing to save her.

She took the opportunity to carefully walk around, but she kept her eyes out for any sign of Itachi and more importantly listening for his voice. He always mocked and called her weak, no matter how little he might be seen, he would always say something. She moved through the district wondering just what was supposed to happen. The building continued to burn but didn't change or collapse or anything. Just burn. Satsuki didn't see the point of this dream but enjoyed it more than what could been dealing with.

She walked through the district minding her ears and eyes when she saw a small bit of movement off in the corner of her sight. Something small and unnoticed if it was the real world and Satsuki wasn't suspicious of everything around her. She watched the spot between buildings where she saw the movement. She stared at it for some time. It was then when she saw a pair of silted red eyes, then dozens more opened in the darkness. There was no response from Satsuki… she had long since become a little dulled to surprises in her dreams. Only Itachi was really able to bring her to fear while she was in this world. The eyes continued to stare at her. Then a voice came.

" **Do you hate?** " It was childlike and broken. It was like it was the first question that came to a mind freshly born out of nothing. Satsuki thought about the question. But mostly the source of it, it wasn't Itachi, it wasn't anything she had heard before.

"I really should… shouldn't I? She looked back to the spot in the road where the horrible scene of her most plainly moment in her life played out. "But I don't think I do… mostly I don't want to make him right. I don't want to fall for his words. I'm hating him more by not hating him."

" **That doesn't make sense… hating is ripping them to pieces… to maim them and butcher them… not… ignore them.** " The voice said clearly confused and very annoyed at her words. " **But you will see… this is new… you aren't angry yet. You don't scream for blood… skulls… blood… his skull… the one you should hate… you don't know yet. This is new… rage… not here yet… but it will come… it comes but this is new… it will come slowly… but it will come… at the sight of his blood**."

"If I'm not angry at Itachi then why would I see his blood? I'm not looking to find him anytime soon. Sure it would be nice to put the bastard away but I'm not…" She stopped at the voice chuckling.

" **No… not him him… him… you will see his blood… and you will find your hate. Your hate will come… this is new… hate will not come from anger… not anger alone… this is new… hate will be born of love… of the one you love**." The voice then began chuckling madly as the eyes closed and the darkness that had been covering the alley between the two buildings cleared, showing Itachi standing over kneeling Naruto. This Itachi was very different from any other she had seen before. His head looked to be growing a second face out of it, one more akin to a bull than a human, horns raised from his head and the side of his face. Parts of his skin were now red scaled instead of the normal human skin. His entire right arm was twisted and mutated with various growths ending in a claw like sword arm. His clothes were tattered and covered in blood and filth. And most distinctively of all that separated this Itachi was the mad smile on his face, that still despite the horrifying changes still looked like Satsuki's brother's face.

"Naruto!" Satsuki screamed but it was too late, the second she called out for the boy Itachi raised his arm and swung his mutant sword chopping Naruto's head off. In that instead everything disappeared and Satsuki was standing on some kind of circular platform with a great eight pointed star carved into it. All around her were monstrous copies of her brother, all with differing mutations but all having the same red scales and his face but other than that there seemed to be no uniformity to their bodies. Satsuki dropped to her knees at the sight in front of all of the Itachis… they each had a kneeling Naruto in front of them. "Make it stop… make it stop… kill me… anything but this." She sobbed as the first of them took their swing.

" **You will never have the power, you will never be able to protect him… you will always be weak sister. You will only cause him and all other you find suffering with your weakness.** " It was still not her brother that was speaking but the voice from earlier that now mocking her with her brother's words.

"Stop… please… stop… make it stop…"

" **Weak… you will always be weak… you need your anger… your rage… without it… he will die… and you will be forever alone. You need him… but he will be gone… he will die… hate… hate… hate… hate will save him. Hate will… NO! STAY AWAY!** " The voice raged as something began pushing it away. " **THIS ONE IS MINE! YOU… YOU WILL STAY AWAY!** " The voice was getting more and more unsure and afraid of whatever seemed to be coming. The mutant shades of Itachi all burned away and the Narutos all shattered into nothing. Satsuki looked up and a bright light enveloped her, letting her go away into a blissful, content slumber. " **This is new… I will… will… not… this is new… and old tricks will not work this time**." The voice grumbled as it shattered into fragments, most of them disappearing into the chakra of Satsuki's soul to be destroyed by that same energy. But some would hide.

* * *

"Let us treed the road that you have given us, the path that will lead us to salvation in the horrors of darkness that divide us. May all of your flock may brought under your glory so that why all may sense the righteousness of your name." Factus recited as he held his prayer book in one hand and his other over Satsuki Uchiha. "I call to you oh lord of man, master of our fate and judge of our immortal souls, place us on a path to where your words may always be heard and taken. To let us walk the path meant for us, humanity, your chosen people beyond the tainted and foul. Beyond the Xeno, beyond the heathen, a path where your name holds absolute… to where your name is our sword and shield against the wicked and mad. In your name I ask for only my soul and I offer my body and mind to you so I may one day reach your dream." Factus finished the passage and watched as the taint of Chaos flooded out of the girl and into nothing above her. "It's done… but I don't think this will be the end of her troubles with the Great Enemy." Factus said as he turned to Moriah who was standing off to the side.

"We are working for the Primarchs of the Alpha Legion. Even as loyal as they are… they still hold the Warp in them. We can expect some taint to follow and I'm sure they track it."

"Then why did you ask me to exorcise this girl? And why does she have any taint in her to begin with?" Factus asked as he tucked away his prayer book. Even if he no longer worked or even acted as a priest, didn't mean that he still believed that the God-Emperor didn't have a plan. Factus just understood that the Emperor didn't need him to act better than everyone and hate everything not exactly Imperial.

"First, because this girl is my responsibility, I took her under as my student and the Primarchs know this thus they are sure to let me handle things correctly. Second… I have no clue."

"Doesn't matter in the end I guess… the girl is fine now but that can change fast. I doubt she'll remember much of what happened but just to be safe I'd do a mind wipe on her." Factus said before jumping out of the window to return to what he had been doing prior to when Moriah dragged him to do this- drinking and partying. Meanwhile Moriah walked over to Satsuki's bed and sat down next to her student. The older woman looked down at the girl and pushed away a bit of the messy hair that covered her face.

"I should… I really should." She said as she debated what Factus told her she should do. "But… she finally found the boy she has longed for… I really should wipe her memory." She said as she prepared the hand seals needed for the jutsu. But just as she was about to finish, she watched as her student actually smiled for real for the first time she had know her.

"Naruto…" Satsuki mumbled as she slept.

"Throne damn it…" She mumbled as she stopped the Jutsu and slumped back a bit. "Fine… then this will have to do." Moriah said as she pulled out her necklace off her neck. It was the one thing she had been able to keep from the Dark Eldar, a small raven skull inscribed with holy ruins. But that wasn't the part that she cared about, it was because this necklace was the last physical memento of her homeworld. She placed the necklace around Satsuki and sighed. She knew that the holy ruins inscribed on the skull would ward off the Warp and so it was going to have to do.

* * *

Alpharius and Omegon sat in their living room staring at the daemon skull they had because it was a valuable artifact and… no… they just kept it around because it pissed off the daemon that used it before they banished it back into the Warp. But they were now staring at it because for about three full minutes it was glowing red. Khorne red.

They had been enjoying a rather quiet moment before Alpharius headed to bed and Omegon went out to enjoy the night life. Alpharius didn't actually go to sleep, it was more like he reviewed everything he saw and compared it to the vast amounts of knowledge and information he had access to thanks to his implants connecting him to Vector. And Omegon… just went out to get drunk. It ended up being Omegon to be the first to speak up.

"Dissect the boy?" Omegon asked turning to his brother who nodded.

"Tomorrow, let him sleep for the night." Alpharius said calm as if they weren't talking about the flaying alive and dissecting of a twelve-year-old child. But they were. Meanwhile Naruto suddenly woke up from a very good dream about him swimming in a sea of pork ramen where he was completely alone... with no one else there… at all… nope. He then looked down at the floor and narrowed his eyes… he could just feel the Brothers planning something painful for him.

* * *

Satsuki awoke the next morning feeling… not so much well rested but with a feeling of content that she hadn't had in a long time. She could recall anything from last night at first… but once she did a big smile grew across her face. She squealed into her pillow at the memory of Naruto accepting her and telling her that he didn't hate her. Then she remember how she had saved him from being kidnaped and then… then her face turned bright red at recalling how Naruto had seen her… uncovered. That was going to be something they would need to be able to get over. But it was so much better than him continuing to think she was Sasuke.

And at that thought, she glared at her closet. Knowing that she would need to change into her Sasuke clothes soon enough. It wasn't that she didn't like the clothes themselves… in fact she was quite proud of the fact she was very happy with the style she was able to put together for herself. It was simply that she hated what those boy's clothes represented. The fact she had to hide. But all that didn't matter as much as it used to because now she had someone that meant the world to her that would support and know her secret.

The Uchiha hopped off her bed but once she did so she felt something new on her chest. She looked down and saw she was now wearing her sensei's necklace. She had always thought it was cool but never did she once dare to ask if she could have it. Satsuki looked around for her sensei, expecting this to be some kind of test, like how long can you keep the necklace or something like that. But if that was the case then she would have already been attacked by now, and yet nothing came.

" _Is it a gift? For what reason… maybe… maybe she knows that Naruto knows now and she gave me this as some recognition for it. Nah… that's silly… but… then why would she give me this? Egh… sensei is so strange_." Satsuki decided it was best to just ignore her sensei and keep the necklace for now and ask about it when they have their training later in the day. Satsuki was able to drag herself to her bathroom and got started on getting ready for the day, her mind too preoccupied by the hopes of a new day one in which she might be able to speak with Naruto, even as Sasuke… that was when she realized… what could she and Naruto possibly talk about when she was Sasuke? She could speak with him about their dreams for the future and various different training techniques as Satsuki but it would be a little strange for Sasuke who still was known for his loner behavior to suddenly discus things like that with Naruto. " _Why! Why do I have to be Sasuke?! He's so lame… I want friends damn it!_ " Satsuki raged to herself in the shower, she tried to ignore this bump in her hopes. " _But… we can still hang out after school… what does Naruto do after school? After classes I head to the training fields, I've never seen him there… he must be getting outside training considering how well he does in matches._ " Satsuki then started to compile everything she actually knew about Naruto and found it be rather limited in scope. "I know he's kind, caring… willing to out of his way to help… but… those are just things I li… know." She quickly corrected herself. "… I know he's strong and that one day he'll be Hokage. He has to… how can't he?" She said to herself with the utmost belief that one day Naruto would be Hokage. "But… what else… I should find out… but how… I can't do so as Sasuke…" She said as she looked in the mirror and then a smile formed on her face that would make Moriah sensei proud. She then went through the painful process of binding her large bust down all while cursing the CRA for making the situation forcing her to do so, finished her dressing of herself in the Sasuke clothes that she barely tolerated, and then put up her hair in the stupid duck-butt like style that was _Sooo Uchiha of Sasuke_ that she in fact hated. And then left her home after having a small breakfast.

As she walked through the streets of the Leaf village, ignoring the greetings of the people as she did, she absentmindedly played with the small bird skull that was on Moriah sensei's necklace. She still didn't really know why she had it but for some reason it gave her a small comforting feeling to her. It reminded her of her sensei and she knew that this necklace meant a lot to her, so for her to give it Satsuki showed a lot to the girl. It certainly made her feel better this morning as a weird feeling dread was hanging around her all though her daily routine. For some reason she had felt like something was just circling around her, like some kind of predator circling its prey. It was strange for her, last night had been one of the best of her life and yet… she couldn't shake this foreboding feeling that something wasn't right. But then she would play with Moriah sensei's necklace and the feeling would sulk away. It was very strange.

Satsuki eventually arrived at the Academy early and took her normal spot at the second row to the window. She didn't have much to do given that there really much to actually do. She waited while staring off into the sky thinking about various things but soon enough… Sasuke's fan club began arriving. So Satsuki sat in her chair as always pretending to brood as Sasuke, though that really didn't do much to push away her fangirls. It was so madding to Satsuki, the very concept of a boy that did nothing but sulk and ignore girls just didn't make her think, _hey… that guy would be perfect boyfriend material_. When she thought of a guy like her Sasuke persona it made her want to throw up, because that was not how a guy should in anyway act toward any girl. And yet… it seemed to drive her fellow female classmates wild for her as him.

Soon enough she had to deal with one of the absolute worst things in life, Fangirls fighting over who got to sit next to her… him… whatever. It did have the benefit of helping make her fake brooding real. But not even Sakura high pitched battle screams or Ino's never ending yapping could ruin Satsuki's mood. Because today! She would see her first real friend! And nothing was going to ruin it for her!

"AHAAAA!" Satsuki snapped out of her anticipating thoughts at the sound of a girl's screams. It wasn't the normal _I WANT SASUKE_ screams but instead a real scream of terror. She looked around and saw the reason… there was a huge dragon sticking one of three heads into the classroom. Satsuki did notice however that it had a small note in its mouth.

"Everyone calm down. This is just a summoning creature." Iruka called out trying to keep everyone from having a panic attack. He walked over to the creature and took the note form its mouth. It retreated out the window and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "It would seem that Naruto Uzumaki is currently sick and will be for the next few days." Iruka said more for himself than the class but he was loud enough for most to hear.

" _What! But… but… Naruto was perfectly fine when he left last night._ " Satsuki worried internally at the current health of her first real friend. But when all thoughts of concern turned to rage when she heard someone comment on the matter.

"So the freak's not going to be here, holiday for the rest of us!" Satsuki, Hinata, and Iruka's eyes all twitched in repressed fury at that comment made by Seitaro Kono. Satsuki couldn't say anything because she had to act as Sasuke, but next time she would be facing the noble born brat in training… she was going to beat him into the ground. Hinata didn't say anything due to her lack of confidence to do so, but she would be informing her prank loving friend about the comment and enjoy the resulting chaos. And Iruka couldn't say anything because as the teacher he had to remain impartial, but he would be giving the boy a small cold shoulder from now on.

* * *

Naruto awoke feeling really weird… like… really really weird. He looked around and saw that he wasn't in his room but in the Cave. He also couldn't feel his body. And things… felt wrong… very wrong. Like his whole person was covered in pudding. Heavy pudding. He looked around and found his eyes always weren't working right as he could only move them in certain ways. He eventually found Alpharius, Omegon, and a man in heavy red robes standing over a lab table with… something on it.

"The child's mind has awakened." A voice came from the robed man but he didn't move, he just continue to stare at whatever they were studying on that table. Alpharius looked back at Naruto and walked up to him.

"Ah… Naruto. Good that you have woken up. Did anything happen last night? With the Gods I mean?" He asked in a slightly worried tone, but he was a Primarch so he was very good at hiding it.

"No… what is wrong with my voice?!" Naruto demanded as he heard a very mechanical voice rather than his own respond to his thoughts.

"Yes… that… you see…" Alpharius trying to find the right words to explain just what happened to Naruto. Omegon solved it by showing Naruto a mirror… while chuckling in his way he did when something only he found funny was happening. In the mirror Naruto saw… a brain… floating in a tube… filled with see through green goo… with wires connecting the brain to the top and bottom of the tube where various machines were located.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" The Brothers turned back to the table and moved slightly to the right and left so that the camera serving as Naruto's brain's eyes could see the body on the table. Naruto's body. Which was currently flayed alive and its chest and face opened up. His entire body was steaming hot from his blood hitting the air thanks to Khorne's Boiling Blood gift. It gave the look of the body actually burning.

"We thought it would be best if you weren't able to feel what we needed to do to your body." Alpharius said as he gave a slight bow. "Do know that when we place you back that there will be minimal scarring and by the end of the month no sign of this event will be left." Alpharius said in a tone that sounded like he was sure that would make Naruto calm down.

"YOU TOOK MY BRAIN OUT OF MY BODY!"

"We needed to make sure that your body was not mutating into a ton of flesh, tentacles, and crab claws." Omegon called back as he returned to the table with Naruto's body on it. "We need to check everywhere… don't worry… your body will be fine. It can't die of blood loss and it can't get infected. Everything is perfectly good for us to take you apart piece by piece."

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE TAKEN APART PIECE BY PIECE!"

"We are very sorry but this needs to be done. Last night one of our Chaos artifacts began acting up and thus… we need to confirm that it was not you doing it." Alpharius explained. "Which is why we need to know if you have had any meaningful contact with the gods lately."

"Not lately… they've mostly been quiet. Every now and then they will comment on something and the fox will tell me but nothing like before." The speaker acting as Naruto's brain's voice said.

"That's strange… maybe it was just a random flare up. It is Chaos… it is random at times." "At times? Try always." "We have not had any sign of a warp portal opening… nor have there been cults forming… huh…" Alpharius looked back to his brother and he shook his head. "… maybe it truly was a random flare up."

"Does that mean you'll put me back in my body now?" Naruto meant for it sound like a grumble but the speaker didn't have that kind of range in voice tones.

"Oh… no… we will also be taking this as a opportunity to implant various cybernetics within your body. Those that we can at least… your blood makes implanting lasting pieces difficult." Alpharius said as he placed a data pad in front of the camera. "Enjoy this light reading on our research on this world's seals. I'm sure you'll be interested." Alpharius said before returning to the table. Meanwhile Naruto's brain was seriously pissed… but he did find the reading to be somewhat interesting.


	20. Chapter 20

Naruto was feeling terrible. Being taken out of your own body and placed into a tube had that effect on people. It had taken a full three days for Alpharius and Omegon to both confirm that he was not turning into a Warp Spawn or the Avatar of Chaos, as well as put in several monitoring implants that Naruto personally felt was a further invasion of his privacy on the Brother's part. But Naruto had no say in the matter as… they were Primarchs… and there wasn't much he could do to stop them.

Alpharius had been telling the truth on the whole you won't even notice that this ever happened. His body had healed and there were no scars from the event but his body still felt like shit but that would go away in a few days. Or at least that was what Alpharius told him. Naruto still felt like his whole body had been flayed alive… because it had. So he wasn't too happy or excited to return to school after the three days. The only reason why he was going at all was because he knew that the Brothers would know if he ditched, and more importantly because he had people waiting for him that he knew would be worried about him. It was a nice thought that people worried about him.

He knew that Hinata would be very concerned over the idea of him being sick. His shy friend had always made a big fuss over the times her own little sister had been sick. He was sure that she would have been, if she had known where he was, right there with him trying to help him get better. Naruto in his ignorance didn't know that the girl would first need to be awoken from the following fainting at the mention of taking care of him.

Then there was Iruka Sensei. Naruto was sure that the Brothers had informed his teacher that his absence wasn't a prank in any way, even if they would never tell him the truth of the matter- that Naruto wasn't sick and they were dissecting him to make sure he wasn't turning into a Chaos mutant monster. But Naruto felt a bit of comfort in knowing that he had at least one teacher that would care enough to worry about his attendance.

And then there was Satsuki. Naruto felt a little guilty and mad at the Primarch Brothers at the fact they had taken him off the face of the planet for three whole days right after the two new friends had reunified. But once again, he had very little control in the situation and the Brothers had valid reasons for their actions. That didn't mean Naruto couldn't and wouldn't be mad at them for it. But now he was back and he would make sure that he would see Satsuki again like he said he would.

Naruto was currently walking back to his home after the Brothers had finished their task of dissecting him. His body feeling both heavier and lighter at the same time which was weird. The Brothers had implanted various things inside of him, but none of them that complex, as they had to be small and simple. This was because anything to big and anywhere near his blood it would get damaged by his now superheated blood. Alpharius told Naruto that all they were able to put in him were simple life monitors and tracking equipment. Omegon had grumbled about their failure to place a remote activated explosive in him. Naruto didn't know whether to be happy they didn't or scared they were planning on it.

As Naruto walked through the village he ignored the stares and glares he was getting. He had long since gotten used to it. It still hurt him somewhere, but now with his understanding of why they stared at him like they did he was able to forgive a little bit. Naruto was a fool… but he was not a hopeless fool… depending on who you asked. But he was able to figure out just what they all feared in him. It wasn't the Gods, they had no idea about them and thus why fear something they had no knowledge of. It was still human nature to fear what they didn't understand, but the people of this world had no clue the Ruinous Powers were even a thing. So that left the other tenant of his seal. The Fox, and piecing together his birthday, a fox, lots of fear and anger of him… it wasn't that hard. Naruto just enjoyed the sight of everyone bashing their heads against hard walls. Even the fox itself had no idea he had figured it out, a nice surprise for later.

The boy continued his walk through town but stopped at a familiar smell. One that he had always noticed but never thought about until recently. It smelled like a mix of tomato juice and vanilla… oddly a good smell to him. Naruto stopped in the street and turned around. He was able to pick out his follower and narrowed his eyes as a very fox like grin began forming on his face.

Meanwhile… Satsuki hid behind a fruit stand. She was completely out in public with her hair down and in clothes that actually were meant to be worn by a girl her age. And she was able to wear a bra for the first time in forever, and it felt so much better than the stupid bindings she had to wear every day. And why was she out all exposed as Satsuki instead of Sasuke? It was because she wanted to try out hiding in the crowds as someone that no one recognized. So far it was working, as no one had given her a second look and no one had made a fuss over her Uchiha heritage. It felt so good not be made a big deal over for something so trivial, if she was going to be a big deal for anything, she wanted it to be for something great she had done.

But she had another goal for today. She was going to follow her friend around town to gather as much information on him as she could. She had been looking around for him for the past three days. It was mostly to see if he was alright, but Moriah sensei confirmed that Naruto's guardians were simply needing to check something important and it involved Naruto in some way. Naruto wasn't actually sick but out of the village, so she had stuck around the village gate and waited for him to return… it wasn't like she had much else to do. She was already way more ahead in her training then any other of her classmates and Moriah sensei said it was perfectly fine to take time off, but she did it in a way that involved teasing and a few jabs at the relationship between her and Naruto. To which Satsuki embarrassingly sputtered and tried her best to deny.

And then today she saw him walking through the gate, a small tiny limp to his step that made her worry about his safety and just what he had been doing these past few days. But overall he looked fine, so she would save her worries for the moment. She then trailed him as he walked through the village. She took note of how the villagers all stopped to glare at him like he wasn't welcomed anywhere. They even looked like they were about to attack him at one point but were stopped once they remembered something. Satsuki had no idea why these people would ever act this way to Naruto, one of if not thee best person Satsuki knew. It really was quite shocking to see them all act in a way that clashed so much with her own view of the boy.

"Look at him… little brat thinks he has the right to be so happy." Satsuki heard one of the villagers mutter to another.

"We should do something… but… it's just not right!" Another quietly growled out. "… the last time someone tried to handle the situation… poor Kaneie…"

"I know, after he had tried to teach the demon brat a lesson his whole life… I know for a fact he never cheated on his wife… and yet… then all that stuff about what he supposedly did to those two girls… it just… I can't think of it."

"No wonder the man killed himself… after all that… even if it was true or not… but damn… I still feel like there was no way he did it and yet… what we learned… it's crazy."

"It was all lies… Kaneie never did any of that stuff… but… we all thought he did at the time. And now the damage is done."

"And that is just the latest time… remember years back, when… they… came into town and started watching the brat. Masaru ended up in the asylum… he's still there. I heard his wife had to leave the village because she couldn't stomach being so close to him anymore." Satsuki continued to listen to the horror stories, both horrified by the results of messing with Naruto and an anger building up at the people for wanting to do anything to him. Now more than ever she wanted to find out more about him so she continued to follow him and listen in on people speaking about their disdain for him. She eventually found that her stealth training kicked in and she was able to sneak behind the fruit stand she was currently hiding behind before Naruto was able to catch her. She watched as he looked around and then began walking again. She breathed a sigh of relief and also continued walking along the street side. She watched as he made a turn and then when she made it… he was gone.

" _No way… there was only sixteen seconds of difference… how… maybe one of the alleys… but… did that mean that he saw me_?" Satsuki thought as she looked around and walked down one of the empty alleyways. She continued down, so caught up in her confusion and concern that she missed the boy who was hiding behind an impressive sheet painted to look like wooden planks. " _Naruto… auh… I hope that I can find him ag_ ain…"

"Hey Satsuki!" The sound of Naruto's voice both calmed and cheered the young Uchiha heiress. She gleefully turned around only to scream at the sight of a giant eyeball floating in the middle of the street. "I SEE you." Naruto laughed from behind the painted screen.

"That's not funny!" Satsuki screamed as she punched through the sheet and into Naruto's gut. Causing him fall to the side clenching his stomach. "Naruto! Oh I'm so sorry… but you did deserve it… and I see you too." Satsuki smiled as she lowered herself down to the groaning boy.

"So worth it… argh…" Naruto grumbled as he pushed himself off the ground.

"So how'd you do it… don't tell me you have a poster of a giant eye on you all the time." Satsuki said looking down at the sheet on the ground.

"Like this… shadow clone jutsu…" And at that two more Naruto's appeared in a puff of smoke for each.

" _More Naruto… more_ …" Satsuki's mind tried to compute this new information but was seriously lagging behind.

"After I turned that corner I sent a few of these guys off to get this ready…" Naruto said as he picked up the sheet with the giant eye on it. "I have paint caches around the village for pranks on the fly… Satsuki… you all right?"

"Oh… yes… sorry. But where did you learn that Jutsu… you always were pretty bad at the clone Jutsu."

"That's because I have so much Chakra I would overloud the jutsu… but the shadow clones use up much more and thanks to my huge chakra supply I can make them easy." Naruto said before dispelling the summoned clones. It was actually Alpharius and Omegon that had figured this out and Naruto was about to explain this but…

"WOW you're so smart Naruto, and it's so cool that you can do all that." Naruto was so unused to the praise of other people… or maybe just the praise of cute girls… that he decided to leave out the part about how he wasn't the person to figure it out.

"Thanks… but uh… why were you following me?" Naruto asked causing Satsuki to blush a bit and look off to the side.

"I realized that I actually don't know much about you… despite you being my first friend. I wanted to change that… and… decided to follow you around a bit…"

"You could have just asked to talk a bit…" Naruto said perfectly willing and happy to answer any question Satsuki might have… most questions. But those that he wasn't were very unlikely to be asked.

"I know…" Satsuki said hanging her head down a bit. "… I think my sensei is rubbing off on me more than I would like." She mumbled to herself not wanting Naruto to hear that part. But he did and he would leave it alone.

"Why don't we head over to Ichiraku's and you can ask me everything you want." Naruto offered not realizing how close that sounded like a date. Something that Satsuki on the other hand did.

"Uh… sure… that sounds fun just two friends having a meal together… right… yay." Satsuki cheered weakly pushing down her real feelings on the matter.

* * *

" **THAT! DAMN! BRAT!** " Slaanesh continued to pound her head against the bars of her cell. " **HOW!?** **How is he** **able to woo her without my help! I am the GOD of lust and desire! AND YET! He does this so effortlessly!** "

" **SHUT UP HAG! No one gives a shit about your ego… or about you at all.** " Khorne raged from his cell.

" **Slaanesh… the boy is but a child… he is growing into his mind and soon will see things he had never seen before.** " Nurgle gargled and it was rather creepy hearing such things in its rotted and sickly deep voice. " **Soon enough… he will come to you… as will come to all of us**."

" **Yes I know… but… It** **really** **irks me that he does without my assistance.** " Slaanesh chided before turning to the door to the rest of the boy's soul. She walked out of her cell, chains wrapped around her avatar's hips connecting her to her main form.

" **And where are you going**?" Tzeentch asked as the pleasure god began to walk out of their shared chamber.

" **And I should tell you because**?" Slaanesh asked in a rather bored tone. Tzeentch did not answer and merely returned to his musings " **That's what I thought** …" Slaanesh walked out of the chamber and began her way through the labyrinth that made up the outer soul of Naruto. It was vast and from on the inside ever expanding. Slaanesh had never found reason to explore it as it never interested her. It still didn't, but she wanted something to distract her from the current goings on of the boy's life. She had only been through the halls once or twice, every now and then she would go to the Fox's chamber to see if Slaanesh could seduce the being via a number of ways. To her disappointment they all failed, and after the last time where she thought it was finally working but turned out to be the Fox playing with her Slaanesh had decided to all but ignore the beast. The only other time she had come through these halls had been when she Gifted the boy, but that had been quick and she had ignored everything as she rushed back to see what Gift Naruto had gotten. It turned out to be a less than fun one. And so she hadn't taken the time to truly see the boy's soul. Tzeentch thought of itself as the master of souls, but that was pure bullshit. It was her, She who Thirsts… that knows souls more than any other. Be they Eldar or human or any other manner of being. She had a vastly deeper relationship with the tasty morsels. " _ **Overgrown frog needs to learn that others may be just as good if not better than it in some things. I don't claim to know the scheme of every no name bureaucrat**_." Slaanesh thought as she entered the boy's soul's main chamber. " **Hmmm… do all these humans on this world have such beauty in them…"** She mused as she paced around the crystalline pillar. " **And such a nice breezes we have here… feels close to the ebbs and flows of the Warp… but more in line with wind…** **amusing. Your son's soul is truly a work on interest.** " She said turning back to the shade of Minato Namikaze that had appeared at her entering Naruto's soul chamber.

"Are you here to Gift my son again?" He said with clear hate for what they had done in his voice.

" **Aw… dear man… do you not like that we have given your son power? You really should learn to relax… or maybe you did… when you had a proper body…** " Slaanesh purred as she began to walk over to the shade, his glare never lessening. " **No? You too… I am coming to loathe you blond men for your resistance to me and my flawless charm**."

"I simply have a someone who's more woman than you could ever be." Minato jabbed as if he was simply stating a fact of life.

" **Tch… monogamy is overrated on so many worlds. Your son will learn that soon enough a grantee that**."

"Sure… go right ahead. But if he's mine and Kushina's son then it won't be like you want it to be. He will love them all and they him because of true love and not because of whatever you want him to feel."

" **We'll see about that** …" Slaanesh murmured as she licked her lips. "… **you think that he will remain the son you thought him to be… with beings such as us so close to his soul. It matters not if he hates us… many have hated us and yet come to us for power before. He knows that we are here… and he knows what we offer**." She said as she walked passed the shade. " **He will either come to me or the red beast. Hate for those take from him… or the desire of those he loves and the pleasures they offer… those are the things that will bring him to us. And I do truly think it will be to me. Naruto is after all… a boy with a certain talent for attracting friends and lovers** **are** **not that far behind**."

* * *

"OSMADIEL!" Naruto cheerfully called out as he and Satsuki entered Ichiraku's. "I need your magic and I need it now!" Naruto excited called out as he sat down. The quiet man nodded and within a few seconds he had a steaming bowl of ramen waiting for Naruto. Satsuki was shocked at the speed and the smell of the food, it smelled really good but to her surprise… Naruto didn't touch it. He just stared at it like it wasn't even there. All the way to the ramen stand he had told her all about his love for the food of the gods, every time he said that he would snicker like it was a small inside joke. So it confused her to why he wasn't diving in. And then… the cook took the bowl away… and placed a new bowl in front of Naruto… and then it happened again… and again… and again.

"This is one is fine… still not perfect but acceptable." The cook grumbled as he hated serving people anything less than perfect. His food was so good however that people were willing to overlook having their food taken from them several times before finally being allowed to eat, and all the new customers that had come after hearing about the food meant that Ichiraku's was able to accommodate his odd and costly behavior.

"Thank you… I thank you oh master of the fires of food." Naruto groveled before diving into the bowl of his favorite food. Satsuki watched Naruto eat not realizing that the cook was waiting for her order.

"Hpm…" Osmadiel coughed and Satsuki turned to him a little flustered.

"Oh um… I'm have what Naruto is having." Satsuki said unsure of what to get so just deferred to Naruto for his choice in the matter. Within second once again there was a bowl of food in front of her… only to be taken away… and then the same thing repeated again and again. Each time Satsuki was unsure if she should take the bowl or wait again for it be taken away. Finally soon the cook glared at the bowl and shrugged letting Satsuki know that it was barely acceptable to him and thus divinely good to a normal person. Or at least Satsuki thought it was that good. "Wow… I can see why you love this so much. This is really good."

"YES, AND ANOTHER CONVERT TO THE CHURCH OF RAMEN!" Naruto declared with a smug look on his face. "Take that Anko! It is Ramen that is the food of the gods and not dango!"

"What did you say brat?" Naruto's spine shivered as he heard Anko whisper into his ear. "Because I thought we settled this already…" Anko slithered her arm around Naruto with a kunai in hand. "This isn't a debate brat… dango is the food of the gods… got it?"

"Never… I refuse to besmirch the name of ramen." Naruto eyed the snake mistress with a cold look of murder. The two were stopped in their tracks by the shop's owner, Teuchi, stabbing the bar in front of the two and then pointing to the sign on the wall that read _NO HOLY FOOD WARS!_ In big writing. The two glared at each other for a moment and then testily backed off from each other. Satsuki had just watched the whole thing in complete shock and confusion. The newly appeared woman looked like she was fully ready to kill Naruto over this issue… that was totally silly to her.

"Osmadiel… need… hash… and gravy…" The glaring match between Anko and Naruto was broken by a new man coming into the stand and sitting in-between the two. He was a Shinobi but the most distinctive thing about him was that his whole body was covered in tattoos. "Oh… hey kid… snake bitch…" He stopped Satsuki and seemed to stare at her for a moment before ignoring her.

"Factus… had a good time last night?" Anko chuckled as she was very amused at Factus' hangover.

"Shut up… you… cook that brings the magic hangover food… gimme…" Factus groaned, motioning to himself for Osmadiel.

"No way… he's my boyfriend so he's going to get me my food first… please." Anko then deployed the greatest weapon known to mankind… girlfriend puppy dog eyes. And so… within a faction of a second Anko had her dango in her hands and Osmadiel was back over by the stove trying to hide his blushing face. "Thank you sexy." Anko called out teasingly and Osmadiel just waved it off though if one could see his red face they would know that he really appreciated it. The former Knight House cook was a shy and silent man by nature and so Anko's playfully flirty nature always did this to him.

"You really have got him whipped, how the fu… how you two got together I'll never know." Factus said after correcting his language as Naruto and Satsuki were here. He wasn't in the mood to get a verbal beating from Sabrella for being a bad influence- even though Naruto was being raised by Omegon, one of these worst influences out there.

"Well… I find I like a man that just nods and agrees with me when I tell him about all the jackasses that I have to deal with on a daily basis. Osmadiel not being a prejudiced jackass also has its points. And what they say about the quiet ones… wow… is… it… true." Anko said with a very satisfied smile on her face as she remembered certain nights.

"Really… how interesting…" Factus said as he looked over to the now tomato faced Osmadiel, trying his best to be the invisible background cook that no one noticed. "Hash… and gravy… please." Factus spoke in mock cutesy voice. And just as fast as Anko got her order Factus got his. Meanwhile Naruto and Satsuki were both convinced that they had chosen the wrong time to come to eat here.

* * *

Hinata was having a pretty good day all things considered. \She had a good breakfast with her sister and father. They spoke of her grades which were good, Hanabi's training, small things that felt good and like a normal family would speak about. There hadn't been a problem with a main branch member making some off handed comment about her. She had gotten to school without fuss and issue. And Naruto had returned from his being sick. She had worried about his health during this time and had went to his residence but just found it to be empty. It wasn't and two clones of Alpharius and Omegon had been watching her the whole time but she didn't know that.

She was happy when she saw her friend and secret crush walk through the door to the classroom. She ignored the few sounds of irritation from some of the class at his return. She still had to tell Naruto about that comment Seitaro had made, and Hinata was sure that he would have something planned for the rude boy. Hinata honestly didn't care what problem they had with Naruto, as he was one of the nicest people she had ever known and she knew that he was a good person. So, if anyone wanted to hate him for some silly reason then it just meant that they weren't the kind of people she wanted anything to do with. She talked with him and asked if he was okay and he said it was nothing but the worries of his guardians and it really wasn't that bad. Hinata's worries calmed down after that, it was nice that Naruto had such good people that worried over him like that. She thought not knowing that those same people had literally dissected Naruto and had placed his brain in a jar for three whole days.

Classes had been normal, everything had been returning to a pleasant normal… that was until lunch time. Naruto and her were sitting together as normal though he sometimes sat with Shikamaru and Chōji. It was one of her silent joys that her secret crush sat with her almost every day, made even more better by the fact they were more often than not alone. Which was why she was so disturbed by the fact Sasuke Uchiha had decided to sit with them today.

It came out of nowhere. One second she was unpacking her lunch she had made for herself. Naruto was doing the same… and grumbling that he wasn't allowed to bring instant ramen. And then… the Uchiha sat down next to Naruto.

"Sasuke." Naruto said simply at the presence of the other boy, not looking away from his very healthy and not ramen based lunch. On a side note, Hinata never understood why Naruto always hated his lunches… they always looked so delicious and they always came themed. Someone had clearly put lot of effort into making it and even included small fortune cookies with little sayings in them. Though she never recognized them as known proverbs, and they were often a little dark for her. _If you will not serve in combat, then you serve on the firing line_ had been the first one she had seen.

"Uzumaki." Sasuke addressed Naruto in a slightly irritated but formal manner. "Hyūga." Sasuke also addressed Hinata in the same tone before starting to unpack his own lunch.

"Ahaaa… Naruto?" Hinata's question with a small pleading look in her eyes asked for an explanation.

"Sorry Hinata, but Sasuke asked if he could with us so he wouldn't have to deal with… that…" Naruto then pointed the mob of zombie like fangirls.

"Sasuke… come sit with us…" The mob groaned out collectively but them never moved from a force field like line surrounding the table ten feet away.

"I'm fan girl repellent." Naruto declared proud while pointing to himself with his thumb. "And this is so funny that I agreed to let Sasuke join-so long as he remains respectful. Otherwise he's out" Naruto then glared at the Uchiha heir like he was expecting that Sasuke wouldn't be able to live up to that.

"Anything to have lunch without being fawned over." Sasuke then shivered at a few select memories where his fan club got… overly enthusiastic.

"Oh… well…" Hinata then looked back at the mob of glaring girls who were hating that their ideal boy was sitting with Naruto and Hinata. On one hand, Hinata was losing her lunch with Naruto all by themselves… on the other hand… she personally really didn't like Sasuke's fan club. They had been some of the worst offenders of insulting Naruto and had sometimes bullied her over not following the crowd and also worshiping the ground Sasuke walked on. Plus… Hinata had also seen those not so rare times the mob hit a boiling point and rushed the Uchiha heir… she did sympathize with him on that point. That panicked expression he always held was very sympathetic. So with all that in mind a very tiny part of Hinata, that piece of that was a vindictive person that hated anyone that hurt the person she cared the most about and wanted to see them suffer… won out. "Okay, but you have to be respectful." She tried to say as firmly as she could.


	21. Chapter 21

Alpharius and Omegon were once again spying on Naruto's class. But unlike the many times they had done so because they were bored, today they had a purpose. They were going to watch and record Naruto and his class's reaction to their very first Sex Ed class. Later that would be used as blackmail, but it was also to make sure that Slaanesh would not try to influence the boy. The brothers were currently perched on the bell tower nearby the Academy building, it had the perfect line of sight into their charge's class. Omegon was currently in a custom lawn chair built for his size with a large bag of chips in one hand and a bottle of booze in the other. Alpharius meanwhile was quietly sipping tea and reading a mystery novel, wanting nothing to do with this but he could not leave his brother alone in fear of what he might do.

"This is going got be so awesome…" Omegon said as he took a handful of chips and stuffed his face. Omegon had set up the scoped camera up to a large viewing screen so he may relax while watching the show. "Be prepared for awkward teenager reactions!"

"I can't believe he's already fifteen… how does the time fly." Alpharius muttered as he turned another page in his book. It had indeed been fifteen years on this world for the two Primarchs. Naruto had entered his teenage years and to be honest there wasn't much a difference between preteen Naruto and teen Naruto. There hadn't been much activity in the past few years. It was mostly just him going through the normal growing pains. The gods were well contained, but Slaanesh had been the most problematic, but with Kurama helping out it was manageable.

"Who do you think they are going to get to do the class? Iruka maybe… or maybe Anko… that would be interesting." Omegon darkly chuckled. Anko had wormed her way into the Brother's hearts, and she made for an excellent little member in their cabal within the Leaf. Though she was still far more loyal to the leaf then the other members of the group the Brothers were on the Leaf's side so it all worked out.

"We know who it is going to be. They asked Sabrella to do this given that she is an expert in handling growing kids. And she kept Knight Noble children in line. Compared to them these kids are nothing."

"Yeah yeah… I know. She's been getting in well these past years, and adapting well to her new life. She might want to start paying attention to the hordes of men staring at her ass but other than that… she's doing well." Omegon chuckled. Sabrella had indeed been settling into the Leaf the best out of the former Dark Eldar Slaves. She was now an often seen figure in the village and often took jobs helping overworked parents with their kids. And she also had a growing following of men hoping to one day have the Saint Sabrella as their wife, though no one ever dared to make a move on her due to every time they did, she would misinterpret their advances and politely turn them down without even realizing what she was doing, creating an aura of divine unapproachably to her.

Factus and Moriah had joined the Shinobi forces, with Moriah making Anbu within two years and Factus currently at Jōnin with his own Genin squad. Moriah had developed a reputation for completely appearing where no one ever expected and causing as much havoc before disappearing before anyone knew what was going on, both on missions and elsewhere. The Brothers knew that she was following the teachings of their brother Corvus Corax to a tee. She had joined the Anbu as a way to pass the time away, sure she would go on S class missions every now and then but she mostly spent her time alone. The brothers knew she had a small side project that they watched at length.

Factus on the other hand was quickly become a favorite among the ranks of the Shinobi more for the fact everyone just loved being around him. His training with the Ecclesiarchy had been the cause of this, so he knew how to attract a crowd and get them in the palm of his hand. He was able to inspire people into doing more than what they thought they could. They had a talk with him making sure he wasn't using his preaching powers to start a cult of the Emperor here in the Leaf and he confirmed he wasn't. In combat he stuck to Earth based Jutsu for defensive purposes, as he worked best with a team that could handle the offensive while he stuck to planning and morale.

Meanwhile Cyshan had, much to Omegon's delight and Alpharius disappointment… became the rising star in the Leaf's Red Light District. He had quickly become a local favorite by the women of the Leaf that appreciated his Mechanicus enhanced stamina. But not to be underestimated, he had also begun a covert takeover of the whole district under the name Green Scale. The brothers had to give it to the Vat Born human that he did a good job at infiltrating the seedier side of the Leaf village. They had given some pointers and small gifts of information to help him along but most of what he had built was his.

Osmadiel had taken a job at Ichiraku Ramen, much to the joy of Naruto and Omegon. The other Hydra Brother had been a little disappointed that he had not also joined the Shinobi forces but all they really needed was two. Osmadiel had greatly impressed the owner Teuchi and the older man agreed to take the boy as apprentice. That had been something that had made the normally stoic young man actually smile. It was clear that he had missed having someone to learn from. Osmadiel quickly became quite famous for two things, one… he made some of the best food in the village… and two… he would never serve someone unless he made absolutely sure that the dish was perfect- which it rarely was to his standards. But to ramen critics like Naruto… it was the food of the gods. Something that made Alpharius and Omegon chuckle, as they both knew that a certain god in Naruto would take great offence at that.

And lastly there was Jax'fel. She had taken the job as Sarutobi's secretary. It was clear that the young woman attached to him as an authority figure, to a degree that had made the Hokage a little concerned. It also made the Primarchs concerned as they feared that her loyalty was more to a established authority figure and not one like them. She was not Imperial and so the weight of the title of Primarch did little for her. While the Brothers had no issue with her attaching herself to Sarutobi, they were concerned about what might happen when the elderly man died. She would likely attach to the next Hokage just as she did with the current. And if that Hokage would be a certain Warhawk… the Brothers might feel that Jax'fel was too much of a risk to let have around. But for now, Jax'fel was happy in her job and being useful. And Sarutobi was greatly happy to have her, with her former life under the Tau she knew how to handle paperwork with some of the most efficiency ever seen. The Hokage was overjoyed to find that his paperwork had been cut in half by Jax'fel vetting the pointless ones out and organizing everything in such way that Sarutobi only needed to look at a few papers to understand it all. This was much to the shock and silent outrage to the civilian council as they had long used the mountain of paperwork to delay and control the Hokage. But now their mountain had been reduced to a hill.

"They have indeed adapted very well, I have to say I am quite proud of them." Alpharius said with a smile as he stopped reading his book for a moment. "It would seem that they are far happier here then they would ever be in the Imperium."

"I swear if he doesn't do the Ascendency Initiative I'm going to throttle him when he wakes up. The Imperium is a festering mockery of what the Great Crusade hoped to do." Omegon growled.

"Yes, the Eternal Initiative is impossible at this point, and Restoration seems unlikely… but this is not up for us to decide. It is for him to do so once he returns from his slumber." Alpharius said as he returned to his book. "It looks like it's about to start brother… you do wish to see th…"

"SHUT UP! TEEN EMBARRASSMENT HERE WE COME!"

"You do know that they are fifteen… they likely have some idea of what sex is. I'm sure that all of them have discovered masturbation, and at least some have had sex.' Alpharius grumbled, not understanding his brother's excitement for this.

"You're going to ruin this!" Omegon said throwing his snack at his brother.

* * *

Satsuki was unsure what was making Iruka and Mizuki sensei so on edge during their normal lessons, or why they had to leave for the next lesson. Moriah Sensei had been acting very strange lately as well… she always used physical contact in their training, contact that made it very clear that she enjoyed proving that Satsuki was hiding her gender. But lately Moriah sensei had been getting strangely… distant. Every time Satsuki would ask why wasn't she doing her normal pervert means of pushing her student she would just chuckle a little bit and said that it would be revealed in time.

" _Pervy sensei…something is up._ _I w_ _onder if it has to do with those books I've seen her reading. Every time I ask her what they are… she just blows me off and says she'll give them to me someday as a gift. Then she giggles like a freaking pervert and goes back to reading!_ " Satsuki yelled inside the safety of her own mind before turning her attention back to the class. This was going to be their last year in the Academy and then they would be put into teams with a Jōnin for a Sensei. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to have Moriah Sensei because she was in the Anbu. And she felt a little sad about that, for while Moriah Sensei was handsy and harsh in her training and always made it a point to pop up at times where Satsuki felt it was unnecessary, Satsuki still enjoyed learning from the woman. Moriah Sensei was everything she wanted to be as a woman, strong and confident and able to take no shit from anyone.

"Where the hell is anyone?!" Satsuki broke out from her thoughts at the sound of Kiba yelling. "Are they just going to have us sit here for the rest of the day?"

"No way… maybe this is some kind of test." Naruto thought aloud, waving off the idea that Iruka sensei would just abandon them. "Maybe they've locked us in here and we need to find a way to get out."

"That's stupid! They wouldn't just lock a butch of… wait… that actually sounds like something they might do." Kiba said once he really thought about it. "Prove it first though, see if you can open the door." Kiba said, clearly trying to use Naruto as a guinea pig to see if the door had been booby trapped. Naruto didn't however see through the deceit and hopped down to the floor and ran toward the door to do just that. Only problem was… it was at that moment that Sabrella opened the door and Naruto already running… ran straight into the woman's considerable bust.

"Oh… Naruto I didn't see you coming." Sabrella said completely innocent to what just happened as she still saw the boy as the young kid that she would watch over when he was younger.

" _That lucky bastard_." The entire male population of the class collectively thought, and everywhere in the village, every male that had seen Sabrella at least once all had the feeling that some lucky bastard just got to experience something they never would.

" _That pervert_." The entire female population, minus two, thought collectively. And all around the village, many wives and girlfriends all had the feeling that their men were now in the doghouse for some reason.

"I'm so sorry Sabrella, I didn't know that you…" Naruto stopped at kind smile that she gave him.

"No worries, no harm done. Now please return to your seat so we can begin the lesson for today." Naruto nodded and walked through the glares from the whole class, minus two, back to his seat. "Now today we have a very important lesson for you all that I have been asked to oversee." Sabrella said as she stood in front of the class chalkboard. "I understand that this lesson may feel a little uncomfortable at times but it is very important that you all get this information."

"And just what is this very important lesson that you have to oversee and not our normal instructors. As far as I know you are not part of the Shinobi forces." Shino asked in his normal monotone voice.

"It is your Sexual Education class." There was a dead silence that followed her answer. No one looked at anyone else, their eyes glued to the space between the chalkboard and the ceiling. The only thing that broke the silence was the distant sound of howling laughter. "Oh dear…" Sabrella said as she turned to the window and the source of the laughter. " _It would seem that Lord Omegon did in fact come to see this._ " She internally sighed before returning to her attention to the class. "Now listen… I know that this is a difficult topic to discuss in a classroom setting. But you are being trained to take lives, so you need to have a proper understanding of where lives come from." Every word sounded gentle and understanding but the class had already been lost. All of the teens in the room were dreading the next few hours of their lives and many were question how they would ever look at their classmates in the eyes again. " _This is going to be a tough one… and Lord Alpharius already told me I cannot do this the way we did it back home. The act of making love is a beautiful thing and I don't see why a demonstration for these children would not be helpful._ "

* * *

"HAHAHA…" Omegon howled as he replayed the class's reaction on a small side screen. "THIS IS THE GREATEST SHIT EVER!" Omegon roared before falling over on his side laughing. "But you know what would be funnier… if Sabrella starting getting naked and asked one of the kids to have sex with her as example! Why the fuck did you tell her she couldn't do that?"

"You know why you disgrace to the name of Primarch. Because these are not Knight House Nobles. They are normal children that will not be able to simply tell any servant to have intercourse with them at any moment. These children are very different than what Sabrella is normally used to." Alpharius grumbled with a small frown. "My point is only proven by their reaction."

"They are fucking statues… this is fantastic! I didn't expect that." Omegon said as he got back in his chair. "Okay, let's do the play by play. She trying to get them out of their current state… she's giving up… she's moving on to the lesson. She's drawing visual aids… very detailed visual aids." Omegon commented as he watched. The screen showed Sabrella currently doing as the Primarch said. Sabrella was drawing out the shape of two human beings, one male and the other female on the chalkboard, having them perfectly anatomically correct. Neither was above average in certain terms, and the Hydra Primarchs watched the reactions of several of the males. Their Primarch eyes catching the various kinds of reactions, like those that took the male example with jealousy and those that took it the other way. "Aw… you're small kid… fate is not kind to you but is kind to others… a good number of the class matter of fact." Omegon chuckled.

"Disgusting brother… the girls in the class also seem to be reacting as expected. Jealous of those that already have developed and those that have proud about it. I see that young Hinata is rather closed off at this juncture."

"What?! Girl is stacked, she ain't got nothing to be shy about." Omegon commented much to his brother's irritation. "And now they are moving on to the actual sex part… Sabrella is still not taking off her clothes so that sucks. She's explaining where what goes in what… girls staring daggers at boys… boys covering their junk in protection… looks like the Uchiha Heiress finally gets why Kojiro is so insistent on her maintaining Sasuke."

"She understood it before. It was the lack of choice and freedom. She knew the whys but the hows are helping it sink in." Alpharius commented solemnly. The other side of the CRA was nothing new to the Primarchs, as many planets in the Imperium had similar laws for reasons for basic than keeping a bloodline around. It was to produce more bodies to be thrown into the meat grinder of the Imperial Guard and to fill the factories with workers. In most Hives of the Imperium this was done via giving out huge tax breaks for every child had, while others… had quotas that had to be made.

"Oh good! She's moving on to foreplay…" Omegon chuckled as he returned to his fun of watching teenagers squirm.

* * *

" **YES! The boy has learned of the true pleasures of the flesh. He will come for me soon… and I will give him all he craves**." Slaanesh purred as she licked her lips in anticipation. " **It will be me that frees us from this prison! Not you all, I!** **T** **he youngest Chaos God! I!** **T** **he Prince of Pleasure shall be the one that will ensnare our host!** " Slaanesh mocked as she pointed and laughed at the others.

" **You're going to fail.** " Khorne said bluntly as he paid the younger god no mind. " **You always manage to fuck things up.** "

" **Yes indeed I do, I always FUCK things up. As in sexual fucking… I was born out of the blood orgies of the Eldar Empire. In the Pits of ecstasy of sensory extremes and there is no one more in tune with sex than myself. The boy will come… and I do mean that both ways. That too was also innuendo.** "

" **ARGH! SHUT THE EVERLOVING SHIT UP YOU FUCKING WHORE!** "

" **YES! YOU ONCE AGAIN CALL ME WHORE. It feels so good** **…** "

"I see you all are still the comedy show as always." Alpharius said as he appeared in the chamber. He had set Naruto asleep- the boy was in a state of shock and thus easy to manage, and entered to speak with the Gods.

" **Come to admit defeat? It was always going to happen**." Slaanesh mocked as she was enjoying her moment of victory. But then. " **Maybe if you grovel a little I would be… willing… to… is that what I think it is**?" Slaanesh stopped speaking once she saw the small orange book in Alpharius' hand.

" **There it is… we've lost**." Khorne grumbled as he knew what was coming.

"Yes… it is… the thing you covet more than anything." Alpharius smirked at the sight of the Pleasure God staring at the book in his hand. "Due to the Warp Field around this world, none of you were able to see into the goings on of this world. And thus Slaanesh, you don't know what is in this book. It is smut that the god of smut does not know of."

" **GIVE IT TO ME**!" Slaanesh roared as it charged over to Alpharius to grab the small book, but it just passed through its grasp. " **GIVE IT TO ME! Ever since that day Omegon read a chapter of it aloud… I have needed to find out what is in those pages.** "

"And you will… if… you don't tempt Naruto with sex, lust or anything you had been planning once Naruto learned of such things."

" **Slaanesh… resist this. We have a chance to wrap the boy around our finger.'** Tzeentch instructed, although it knew it was a losing battle.

" **But… I… I… must… I must know.** " Slaanesh whimpered as she reached out for the book just out of her grasp. **"You will give me the entire series?** "

" **Yup! We've lost!** " Khorne declared.

"I would give you this one and then the second once the third comes out and so with that arrangement."

" **Indeed blood drinker… but did we even expect anything different?** " Nurgle scratched out as it shock its head at the youngest god.

" **So we return to me making the plans.** " Tzeentch sighed as it knew this would happen.

* * *

Naruto walked the entire way home completely stone faced. You could wave a bowl of steaming ramen in front of him and his facial expression would not change in the slightest. He had always known about sex and things like that due to living above Omegon but he never had such a complete and graphic idea of the inner workings of sex. The whole thing was made him feel very uncomfortable and awkward about the whole thing.

He currently was in his bed just processing everything that he had learned. Alpharius had come in a little while ago and did something with the Gods inside of him. Once he had finished he talked with Naruto saying that everything he was feeling was perfectly fine and that he would come to terms of the facts of life on his own time. Alpharius said the key to it all was respect, respect for yourself, respect for your partner, and respect for love itself. The Primarch's words did help Naruto greatly and he was already feeling a bit better about the whole day. He already knew that it would be a at least a week before he could even look at his two female friends but he… hoped… that it wouldn't be as awkward.

* * *

Hinata's face had not turned from its shade of bright red the entire way home. Her mind just couldn't stop going to places. Instructor Sabrella had been so descriptive in her lesson, and every time Hinata looked up from her hands and saw the drawings on the board… she had to fight the urge to pass out as her mind began to play out the various scenes with her and a certain blond boy.

"Hinata…" The sound of her father's stern voice snapped and sobered the girl up quite fast. "… your late from school. Did something happen?"

"Oh! Nothing… nothing at all. I just… ah… saw a black cat on my way home. I had to take the long way home or bad luck... you know." Meanwhile a certain masked man sneezed.

"I see… continue on. I will see you for training tonight.'' Hiashi said with narrowed eyes at the very familiar excuse. He watched as his eldest daughter hurriedly walk away from him and toward her room. " _I know that look on her face… so it was that day at the Academy. I remember those days of awkward looks and tension. If she is anything like her mother then… I will have to trust that that boy is more like hIs father than his own mother._ "

* * *

Satsuki zombie-walked to her and Moriah sensei's training field. She had no idea why Kojiro was so insistent on her hiding her gender but now… she knew. She now knew that she would be raped by those the civilian council deemed to be _worthy_ of producing new Uchiha. It would likely be themselves. She would never let those pigs touch her, she would fight and claw her way out of the village before she ever let that happen.

"I see you have found your womanly fire towards unworthy trash that thinks itself your master." Satsuki looked up and found Moriah sensei sitting on a large rock waiting for her. "Did Sabrella give a proper demonstration for your class?"

"What?! No! she just showed us drawings! What do you mean demonstration?" Satsuki deeply blushed a the thought of Inspector Sabrella demonstrating in front of the class. Her getting naked and asking one of them… maybe her… at that line of thought Satsuki grabbed her head and huddled herself trying to purge her thoughts.

"Aw… that's cute. You just had your first bi-curious fantasy. While I think I should be jealous that it wasn't me, I can perfectly understand it being Sabrella." Moriah said dropping off the rock and moving over to Satsuki.

"I did not! I just uh…" Satsuki stopped as she blocked one of Moriah sensei's trademarked grope attacks. "No way am I letting you touch me today!"

"I always like it when you have a bit of fire in you."

* * *

" **Hehehe… wonderful** …" Slaanesh giggled as she read the book Alpharius gave her for a third time that hour. " **… such a pure work of art. To think there is a man out there able to produce such a masterpiece without my influence to inspire him**."

" **Hag… shut up… you failed… for a book**." Khorne spat out as he watched with disgust as the Pleasure God enjoyed her book.

" **Such perfection of perversion… I must meet the man that had written this marvel of carnal sensation entombed into words**." Slaanesh whispered with a gleam in her eye that caused somewhere… out in the real world… a certain white haired man to look behind himself with the feeling that some wild animal had just started circling him.

* * *

Sabrella was cleaning up the classroom that she had used to teach this year's graduating class of students. When she had been approached to teach the students the inner workings of human procreation and love making, she had taken it as any other job. She tried to give it all the professionalism she could and be as clear and considerate to make a understandably awkward subject easy for her class. But it seemed that she had failed, to a degree. Their reaction to the subject matter was hard to read other than they feeling the full brunt of the awkwardness that lord Omegon had wanted. But she hoped that they at lest came out of this informed and prepared to process this naturally.

"I think this is the first time I have found a instance where back home they had the right idea." She mumbled to herself as she still maintained that a live demonstration would be helpful. There was also that part of her that was inching for some physical intimacy. It had been years since she had a lover, the Dark Eldar saw her as less than an animal and so would think it akin to bestiality to lay with a human. There was also the bigger fact of they were in the business of causing pain not pleasure.

She had thought about looking around for a man in the Leaf but had been so busy with making the village her home that she completely forgot that aspect of life. But now this lesson had reminded her and now that she had a stable source of income, a nice apartment, and a few friends… she felt maybe she should start looking. Sabrella had of course no idea that she had already been asked out several times, she just had blown them off as friendly men that wanted to help. Those that didn't take the graceful and ignorant rejection well and maybe had planed on trying again more forcefully found themselves vanishing from society. The Hydra protected its own viciously and was ever watchful.

"Oh, you're still here." Sabrella looked up from her gathering of papers to see the real teacher of the class she just taught walk in. "You don't have cleanup for me, it is my classroom after all." Iruka said feeling a little guilty that he had taken so long to return back to the Academy making the guest teacher clean up when it was his job. It really wasn't but the man took pride in keeping his domain clean and tidy. Especially when he had a prankster like Naruto in his class.

"It's no trouble at all. I feel like I should at least do something after doing such a poor job of the lesson." Sabrella said with a tone of melancholy. She had always been hard on herself, expectation of perfection was beaten into her skull by her homeworld. Raise the perfect kids, that was her job. Rarely if ever did that happen but given the amount of arrogance the parents had, few would ever admit their children didn't turn out perfect on their genes alone.

"No no… you did a great job. Much better than I would have done." Iruka mumbled that last part to himself. The mockery that he was called the virgin Chūnin was always said in jest, but those that called him that never knew how right they were. Iruka had dedicated his younger years to becoming a shinobi and now that he was getting a bit older he was fast realizing that he missed out on a lot that life had to offer.

"That's kind of you to say but considering how it was taken I doubt it very much." She said still visibly sad by her self-seen failure. All thoughts of his own sadness vanished as he picked up on the woman's. Without thinking he began.

"It was a good job, and we should celebrate it. Why don't we go out to dinner and do just that." Sabrella just looked at the man for a moment. Seemingly taken off guard by how earnest he was in his attempts to cheer her up.

"S-sure… that sounds lovely." She said with a smile as her earlier thoughts hinted back into her mind. And just like that… men all over the Leaf felt a sudden pain knowing they had lost a world class beauty to a kind-hearted virgin.


	22. Chapter 22

Iruka settled a few more things on his desk as the class slowly began to get ready to leave for the day, and a small sigh escaped him as he noted that they all still were acting shy and awkward around each other. It had been a full week since their first Sex Ed course and it was a little concerning that they had yet to grow and move on from the initial shock. Things were better than those first few days, as people had actually began to talk to each other again.

His own life on the other hand had gotten remarkably better. After that first date with Sabrella the two of them continued to see each other and he was already planning on a second date for tonight. He had gotten a few dirty looks from his male coworkers and even more from men on the street as word got around. But he didn't care. Things were really starting to look up for him.

"Wait, before you go I have something to pass out." Iruka announced just as everyone was beginning to get up. "In four days this class will be taking a field trip to the Land of Fire's capital." That got a reaction. A few seemed excited at the prospect of visiting a large city and getting out of the Leaf Village, others seemed a little closed off to leave the normal that they had known their whole lives. "Everyone take one of these forms and give it to your parents or guardians for them to sign." Iruka instructed as he passed out the papers. "This trip will be for four days, two for travel and two in the city. This is also completely optional, if you don't want to go then you don't have to." At that Iruka finished handing the forms out and left the room.

"You guys thinking of going?" Naruto asked as he looked over the various things that they would be doing in the capital that was outlined on the form. It looked to be mostly sightseeing and history lessons.

"Probably… it would normally be troublesome to deal with but my mom has been even more on my case lately. It might be a good chance to be away for a few days." Shikamaru said not really giving the paper in his hand to much attention.

"Oh yeah am I going, I hear that deep within the back streets of the capital… there's this place that makes the best barbecue in the whole country. I will find it if it the last thing I do!" Chōji exclaimed before running off to get his paper signed.

"That was expected… well I better get going too. See you tomorrow Naruto." The Nara heir said as he followed his friend out of the class at much more sluggish pace.

" **I've been to that place… next time you see that kid tell him to get the veal rather than the pork. Much better, sure it costs a little more but it is so worth it.** " Kurama commented as Naruto also began his way out of the classroom. " **It also would be a great place to take someone out on a date… just saying.** " The Chakra being baited and got the reaction she hoped for.

" _I-I… I am not even… I… I sure that Alpharius and Omegon aren't even going to let me go. So ther_ _e's_ _no point in talking about stuff like that._ " Naruto sputtered as he tried to ignore the perverted chuckling in his head.

" **Those two can handle you not being in this annoying little village, given what they are**." Kurama countered and Naruto could feel her rolling her eyes at the poor defense Naruto had put up.

" _Well… then I I'd be too busy to do anything like that, this trip would be for learning and not…_ "

" **HAHAHA… YOU! Learning on purpose! HAHAHA!** " Even Naruto had to admit that had been a long shot.

" _Okay… I get it… you can stop now_." Naruto thought before he cut the link between him and the irritating fox in his head. Naruto looked up to his home and saw all of his stuff had been placed outside of the building. He looked off to the side and saw… a skull floating nearby watching over the boy's possessions. "Uha…" Naruto then looked up to see Omegon carrying the boy's bed frame out.

"Hey boy… day going well?" The Primarch asked as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"What are you guys doing with my stuff?" Naruto asked trying to hide his worry at the answer.

"Oh, we're going to put in one big pile and burn it all." Omegon said with a cheery smile that quickly vanished at his brother smacking him upside his head.

"We are performing internal renovations to the building so for the next few days you will be temporarily moving out." Alpharius explained as Omegon rubbed his head. "You will be staying with Sabrella for the time being."

"You guys could have waited for a few days before doing this, I would have been gone anyway." Naruto said as he handed Alpharius the form Iruka gave out. Alpharius only scanned the paper for a second before signing it.

"We knew about the trip, the improvements will take longer than the time between the trip and now. They will take a whole month. We are making serious changes, as for one thing you will be having a full suite and we will be adding bolter turrets." Alpharius said, shocker Naruto as to how he was able to say those two things in the same sentence with the same tone.

"Is that really necessary? Naruto questioned.

"Yes." Both of the Primarch stated in unison.

"So I will be staying with Sabrella for the next month?" Naruto asked as he looked over the pile of his stuff on the street.

"Not quite, for the next four days until you head off to the capital you will be staying with her. Then when you return changing between our little friends from space." Alpharius continued to give Naruto his living arrangements for the next month and Naruto wasn't really paying much attention. He had spent time with all of the former Dark Eldar slaves, so he knew how to handle them all by this point. For Sabrella he needed to be on his best behavior and put up with her babying him. For Factus he only needed throw a blanket over him when he passes out drunk. He shouldn't even try to lock his doors when he's with Moriah… it just encourages her. He was sure that he wasn't going to be staying with Cyshan given his line of work. And with Jax'fel just politely answer any question she might have and everything will be fine.

* * *

"Are you insane!?" Sarutobi demanded after hearing the latest ridiculous piece of _advice_ his former teammates and now advisers gave him. "There is no need to take such drastic measures. This trip has been carried out for years and to suddenly cancel it because Naruto is a part of it this year is unnecessarily pointless."

"We cannot let the Jinchūriki leave the village, we would be risking a far too great an asset." It was Homura that said the word, it was in his voice, but Sarutobi could only hear Danzō say them.

"Naruto will be expected to leave the village during missions anyways, with only a team with him. This trip will be with several Chūnin and Jōnin overseeing everything." Sarutobi argued, something as Hokage he shouldn't have to do, but the look on the two faces in front of him told him their thoughts on the subject. "Not this again…" The aged Hokage sighed as he rubbed his forehead in irritation.

"We have let the Jinchūriki train at the Academy so that he may have only the basic understanding of how to be useful. To let him go any further is something we can not allow." Koharu argued and once again to Sarutobi it was Danzō and not his former teammate that was in front of him. It was things like this that made him consider the Brothers' offer of fixing the problem that was Danzō. But Sarutobi stayed his hand only because however twisted it was, Danzō did in fact do what he did out of loyalty to the Leaf.

"Have let?! You have not done any such thing! Let me remind you that it is I who is Hokage, as such it is I who decides what is best for the village. And it is my opinion that Naruto Uzumaki will continue his training until such a time that I will personally pass on this hat to him, and whether or not you will be alive to see such event occur is the only thing I will consider _Letting_ happen." The two advisers in front of him looked both shocked and angered by his speech. But if they were going to have the last word, they would never have the chance if the old man had anything to do about it. "Now leave this office before I start to consider giving your jobs to the Hydra Brothers purely for spite." The looks of anger only grew worse but the two took the threat seriously and left without another word.

"Would you really give us the jobs?" Alpharius inquired as he stepped out of the shadows like it was as simple as breathing. It was a testament to the Primarch's skill that he was able to hide from Sarutobi, his advisers, and his Anbu guards- all while being as large as he was.

"I have considered it from time to time. You and Omegon have both been godsends. Both in the raising of Naruto and helping deal with a job I do not have the age for." The old man chuckled before taking a drag from his pipe.

"You're not that old, most in the Imperium would consider you barely an adult by their standards." Alpharius intoned with a knowing smile, Sarutobi knew exactly what he was doing. He was baiting the old Hokage. Sarutobi was under no illusion that the Hydras that lived within his village were doing their best to silently take over parts of his home. He had only stayed quiet on it because their influence was limited to only anything that concerned Naruto, and this was done on purpose. The Hokage was fully aware that if the two wanted to, they could take control over the Leaf Village without anyone even noticing a thing, he had known this since the first day of meeting them. And now Alpharius was trying to offer something that Sarutobi could very much want, youth. It was no surprise that the Primarchs could do such a thing, he knew more than most about the wider galaxy and the humans that lived out there in the stars.

"I suppose so…" Sarutobi replied not taking the offer. The aged Hokage didn't need to live any longer than he knew he had left. If it wasn't for that night fifteen years ago then he would already be perfectly prepared to move on, but that wasn't the case currently. Right now he was just waiting for his successor to make themselves apparent. "… but are you sure that it would be okay for Naruto to leave the village?" While his so called advisers had nothing but poor and ill intentions behind their words, Sarutobi knew that anything the Brothers would say on this matter would be fair and reasonable.

"I see no problem with it. My brother and I believe that the situation with Naruto and his tenants are well in hand. Things with the boy have been going surprisingly smoothly, I was perfectly aware the very high chance that the boy might at any time turn into a two ton mound of flesh and crab claws but… no such thing has happened. Him leaving the village for a few days should be fine." Alpharius didn't say that he and his brother had set up teleporter beacons all through the path from the village to the capital, allowing the Primarchs to react to any situation to the boy at a moment's notice. Just because Naruto was show remarkable resilience to the temptation of the Gods, didn't mean that it would stay that way.

* * *

"Why do I have to go?!" Satsuki yelled causing Kojiro to cover his ears. He had long gotten used to the girl's yelling habits at being told something she didn't like to hear. It wasn't that she was a brat or a spoiled child, but seeing as how she needed to bottle up her emotions most of the day… when they finally were able to be let out they did so in a very loud way.

"Because I think it would be a good experience for you. To see the capital, enjoy living out on your own for a few days, sightseeing, being around people that don't know you." Kojiro listed off trying his best to erode the frown on Satsuki's face.

"I would be with my whole class and would have to bunk with one of them. I would have to be Sasuke twenty-four-seven!" That was an absolute hell for her.

"Or maybe not… you might end up bunking with someone that might know your secret." Kojiro chuckled that caused shivers to run down Satsuki's spine.

"NO! No no no no! You cannot be serious!" Satsuki sputtered as Kojiro continued to chuckle at the growing red on her face.

"Oh but I am, it is as you said, you would have to be Sasuke all the time. But if you bunked with Naruto then you could escape and travel around the city as yourself without fear of someone recognizing you." Kojiro argued back, and she internally cursed him for using logic that made it sound like he was doing her a favor.

"But I would… I would have to sleep in the same room as…" Satsuki struggled to say the words and Kojiro had to hold back the sheer amount laughter that was building up inside of him. The sight of Satsuki, who normally was very confident and outspoken when she could be was acting shy at the thought of a boy was too damn funny.

"Next year you will be on a team with two others of your class and a Jōnin. You need to learn how to conceal your gender from people you will spend a great deal of time with." Kojiro instructed, his mood changing completely. He was now deadly serious, so Satsuki picked up immediately and shut up. "Your Jōnin will likely be made aware of your situation, most of them I think are people that would be on our side. Those that wouldn't aren't too interested in leading Genin teams. So that means two people will be around you for long periods of time, and until you feel that they trustworthy enough, you will have to hide who you really are. So this will be a dry run for that eventuality."

* * *

Four Days Later

Naruto was miserable. Living with Sabrella was god awful. He had spent time with the woman before but was nothing compared to actually staying with her for extended periods of time. He had thought he could handle the amount of over caring, overbearing, over control that Sabrella gave Naruto during his stay. He could barely train at all as she kept him home trying get him to study, but he didn't need to study with Tzeentch's gift. He barely understood how it worked but he knew that it meant that he didn't have to study. His grades turning from failure to top of the class over night was proof of that.

"Hey, are you doing okay?" Shikamaru asked as he noticed his normally perpetually happy friend was not… perpetually happy. It worried the lazy boy a bit as it might be a sign that the world was ending. Little did he know that was more true than false.

"Yeah… just a little exhausted… I've been having a rough few days." Naruto mumbled not picking his head off his desk. The rest of the class soon calmed down and Iruka came in. Everyone that was going on the field trip was ready with their things packed and all were excited for the whole thing.

"Okay, I glad so many of you were able to make this trip. Now, before we all head out to the village, we need to go over a few rules and arrangements." Iruka said as he pulled out a clipboard. "First off, there will be no use of Jutsu or any other ninja skill while in the capital. This is a learning experience and as such we do not want to start any trouble while in the capital. Second rule, you must stay with a Chūnin chaperon while outside the inn we all will be staying at. Third, this should go without saying but you need to be on your best behavior. We will be around people that likely will be paying clients to the village so we need to make sure we remain respectable in their eyes." Everyone then looked to Naruto who ignored their assuming ideas that he would do such a thing. "Lastly, we are going to now give out your bunkmates for the next few days." At that there was a horde of fangirls that called out for their desire to stay with their beloved Sasuke. " _It would look like they have gotten over their shyness… although to a degree that might be more of a problem."_ Iruka thought before applying his patented big head jutsu. "BE QUIET!" And so they calmed down enough to where he could speak. "Boys will be with boys and girls with girls." Iruka stated before the Sasuke fanclub returned to their senses. "Shikamaru Nara with Chōji Akimichi…" No one in the room was at all surprised by that. And so Iruka continued to list off the boy's matches and there was little reaction to any of them until… "Naruto Uzumaki with Sasuke Uchiha." There was a loud thud from both Naruto and Satsuki from hitting their head on their desks. Both in irritation at their respective guardians who they both thought were responsible for this, though only one of them was right. Then the cries of the Sasuke fanclub roared through the room, outraged that their object of affection/obsession would be staying with the class moron. "BE QUIET!" Once again the class shut up and returned to quiet at the fear of their sensei.

* * *

"They should be here by now… I hate people that are late… would they hurry up already!" Eizo Nagata, newly made genin, complained as he and his teammates waited outside the gate to their village. The scowl on his face a common occurrence, he wore normal shinobi clothes as he wasn't too into looking distinctive. Too much work to find something that people would remember. You didn't need to be memorable to kill people.

"Shut it, your complaining is getting on my nerves." His teammate Ririko Kawada snapped at him, she was just as irritable as he was at the best of times. At least he tried to be friendly at first before they did something that would piss him off. Ririko never even gave that small bit of courtesy, she blew people off and was highly aggressive to everyone she met.

"Oh how I love you my rays of sunshine and rainbows." Factus said sarcastically as he rubbed his temples in some futile attempt at alleviating his growing headache. He had been made Jōnin and much to his irritation had been forced to take on a squad of genin and had been unlucky enough to get two teenage brats with more attitude then Hive Nobles who's had their toys taken from them. At least his third student was decent enough. Marihito Hoshino was his third student and was silent as the grave during the growing augment. This was due to him being unable to speak. The third member of the team was covered in head to toe in heavy gray rags with bits and pieces of shinobi armor peeking through, most clearly of all was the many wrappings around his head not even giving him holes for his eyes.

"Say that again! I dare you!" Eizo yelled as he butted heads with Ririko with both of them looking ready to attack the other.

"I say it all I want! You are nothing but a coward that stays back and lets everyone else do all the work for him! Why don't you try and get some of the action for a change instead of hiding out in your little safe space jutsu!"

"Call me a coward again and I'll put so many holes in you… won't be that hard with such a big target." Eizo said with a smirk knowing just how to push his teammate's buttons.

"Both of you shut up!" Factus said before slamming his fists down on their heads. "Emperor damn it you two shitheads are going to get yourselves killed if you can't learn to get along." Factus lectured as his two students rubbed their heads. "You can't always lone wolf shit, you need to learn to have each other's back and you can't do that if you're at each other's throats. Do shut up and be happy with the fact that our mission is watching over a bunch of Academy kids while in the capital. It's practically a paid vacation." Factus growled before turning back to the village gate. And to his pleasant surprise he only needed to break up one more fight before the Academy class was in sight. "Yo! Iruka over here!" Factus called out as he waved to the teacher.

"Factus, so they got you to look over us." Iruka said a little nervously as he approached the new Jōnin. He wasn't too sure of the man, as he wasn't a Leaf native and yet he had reached up a higher ranking than him in such a short time. In fact many within the Leaf Shinobi ranks were wary around him, sure they all liked him as he was a likable person but that didn't mean they fully trusted him. The Hokage seemed to, enough to give him the rank of Jōnin but still the rumors continued to spread.

"Yup… everyone else was either on missions or turned down the job. I've never been to the capital so I thought why not." Factus said and it was true but it wasn't the only reason he was being sent. In the last few years the Imperials under the Primarchs had been tracking down their lost comrade Narcariel, and a lead they had gained was that a Cult to the Emperor had begun to spread in the capital of the Land of Fire. Smaller churches had also been springing up in other populated areas and other countries but it was at its largest in the Land of Fire capital. So Factus was being sent to do recon. "So how many of your little brats are we watching over?"

"Almost all of them." Iruka said with a small tick to the insulting term used toward his students. The two then began to exchange the various papers they would need, schedules and permits that would need to be shown. Meanwhile the students of the Academy all began to put their luggage into the awaiting cart that would carry it all with them.

"So… how are we going to do this?" Naruto asked as he threw his rather small bag into the cart. Next to him was Satsuki still dressed up as Sasuke. But they were able to attain a bit of privacy to speak relatively freely via Satsuki setting up a small barrier similar to Kojiro had tattooed on his hand.

"Um… I uh… we will make this work. But at least I'm with someone that knows my secret." She said a little pissed off that she had to use Kojiro's own argument. "Just… it will be…"

"HEY!" Satsuki was interrupted by the sound of someone yelling at them, neither sure if it was directed towards him or her. "I know that mess of blond hair anywhere." They both turned around and saw a girl standing over them with bloody murder in her eyes glaring down at Naruto. Said boy only had a vague recollection of who she was.

" **Dumbass… she's the girl that tried to kill you the day you met the Primarchs.** " Kurama informed Naruto.

"You were supposed to have died, what are you doing here with…" Ririko then looked over to Satsuki who was glaring hard at the older girl, seriously for a change as she was clearly threatening her friend. "… Uchiha. Thought you stuck up pricks all got killed by your own psycho golden boy." Satsuki was about to respond but then the girl was pulled back by her hair.

"Down fat-ass, we're supposed to be protecting these guys not bashing their heads in." A boy the same age as the girl said with a look of disdain on his face as he pulled her hair back. The girl spun around ready to punch the boy but he vanished before she could make contact. She then looked down and glared at the ground.

"Get back up here and fight me coward!" She raged at a small mound that was pilled where the boy had been standing.

"Like I'd do that." The voice of boy from before came through the small pile of dirt. "I don't want to be beaten up by a girl… although if your voice drops any more than I'll have to start serious questioning that fact." He tightened clearly confident that he was safe from the girl's wrath. Said girl looked like she was about to start punching the ground but then her, Naruto, Satsuki and everyone around them stopped what they were doing at deafening sound that echoed around them. It was short and sounded slightly musical in tone but was too short for anyone to really notice. "Argh! I get it… we'll stop arguing." The boy said clearly feeling the pain in his ears as he pulled himself out of the ground.

"Just don't do that again." The girl said as she covered her ears to try and lessen the ringing in them. Naruto and Satsuki, while also holding their hands to their ears looked to the side and saw another person standing nearby who was covered in gray cloth and was slightly swaying from side to side. This new person nodded ever so slightly and then walked back over to Factus. The two arguing teens also followed the covered teen back to Factus with the girl glaring back at Satsuki and Naruto, but mostly the latter. Satsuki was about to ask Naruto what was that about but then was swarmed by fangirls asking if _He_ was alright.

"Okay! If everyone is done making a ass out of themselves we will get going!" Factus called out not even giving two seconds to explain to everyone what just happened.


	23. Chapter 23

The class trip to the Land of Fire capital so far wasn't getting off to a good start. Everyone was on edge due to Factus' genin squad, and the confrontation at the start of the trip to the city itself wasn't the last time it happened, although it had been the worst. The whole class stayed as far from the genin as they could.

Hinata meanwhile was glaring, something she rarely did, at the female member of said genin squad. After that first fight at the start of the trip, she had gone over to her friend to see just what had happened. And when she found out the details of the incident and the cause behind it, she could feel nothing but contempt for the girl that had at one point almost killed Naruto. What made her despise her even more was that Naruto didn't, and he brushed the whole thing off as if it was a common occurrence.

Nearby, Satsuki was also staring daggers at Ririko- though she wasn't able to speak with Naruto as she was currently surrounded by fangirls (much to her annoyance). So Satsuki wasn't privy to the exact details of everything between Naruto and the older girl, but Satsuki guessed it must have been bad given the glare Hinata was sending Ririko's way. The normally shy and composed girl rarely gave anyone such a sour look.

" **Well isn't this a nice reunion… you and the first person that tried to kill you that was in your same age group**." Kurama commented as she watched the unfolding scene before her. Even sealed away she could feel the murderous intent coming off the two girls that her container was stupidly unaware of their true feelings. " **And you don't even seemed to be at all disturbed by that fact**."

" _Why would I? I barely remember those days and it's not like she's the first person to try and kill me. Just the first that was around my own age like you said. Given what I am and how people feel about me I'm sure that lots of people have tried to kill me._ " Naruto replied in frighteningly casual manner.

" **You know… most people would be concerned about that**."

" _Well I'm not most people_." Naruto returned his focus back to reality. They had been traveling for about half a day and Iruka sensei had told them that if they made good time then they would make it to the capital just before it started to get dark. Naruto looked up and saw that the sun was already starting to dip down so he knew that they must be getting closer.

"This is taking forever, why did we have to travel on foot?" Both Naruto and Hinata let out a frustrated sigh at that comment. It was made by Seitaro Kono, one of the rich kids of their class that only got into the Academy based on how much his family donated rather than any real skill. "Why couldn't we have taken a carriage there… oh yes I forgot we have people in class that could never afford such a thing on their own. We wouldn't want to waste it on them would we?" A few of the other noble born kids laughed as they looked down on Naruto and few others.

"How they even got into the Academy must be the saddest story of begging anyone could ever hear." Another boy mocked causing the rest to laugh even harder. All of them were unaware of the gears of the village's greatest prankster beginning to turn. But to Naruto, Hinata, and Satsuki, and many others surprise, it wasn't Naruto that would put the stuck-up rich boys in their place this time.

"There nothing I hate more than high and mighty nobles…" Ririko growled as she pulled up the two offending boys by their shirts. "… looking down at us clanless and everyone that is barely scraping by." The two academy students look at her with fear and then to the teachers who other than Iruka were unaware of the situation as they were being distracted by Factus. Then they looked to Ririko's teammates hoping to find allies in her teammates that clearly weren't on the best terms with her. But only found Eizo smirking at the scene and the other one… looking like he was totally out of it like he had been since they began their trip.

"You can't do this… if you do then…"

"Say it… say you'll tell your dad on me. Oldest rich boy threat in the book." Ririko taunted to their faces with a manic gleam in her eye. "Thing is… you see this headband on my forehead. That means I am a shinobi and therefore report to the Hokage. And that means you can't do dick shit to me, not your father, and not anyone with money with a stick up their ass."

"Is there a point to your threats or are you just going to hold us up some more?" Seitaro asked showing a bit more backbone than his fellow noble born friend. But not much.

"Ah… you've actually got some fight in you." She said as she dropped the other boy who quickly ran off to get help from the instructors. "Wonder how much it would take to beat that out of you."

"Ririko! Put that boy down!" She sighed as she heard her Jōnin call out. She knew that he wasn't disapproving of her actions but he was warning her that her time was up.

"I was just giving the little brat a learning experience." She said with fake cheerfulness as she dropped Seitaro to the ground and returned to her teammates.

* * *

"Are you sure that this is it?" Kakashi asked as he and the Hydra Brothers dropped to the ground in front of a wide clearing in the middle of the Leaf Village forest. Alpharius responded to the question by throwing a kunai into the clearing and they all watched as it flew through the air before burning to ash. "Yup… only sensei would be able to set something like this up."

"We could too, and so could any properly trained Uzumaki." Alpharius said as he walked up to where the kunai had burned and drew a line in the ground to mark the border; and then watched as the line was quickly covered with fresh dirt. "Neat idea… don't let people have solid idea where the event horizon is."

"We need to find where the seal is. Once we do that we can nullify it and begin to get to work." Omegon said as he paced in front of what was the Namikaze compound. Unused since it had been given to Naruto's father, he and Kushina rarely used this place from what the brothers had been told. They preferred their place in the village proper, so this place was mostly used for storage and a possible safe house. The brothers had bigger plans for it. For one thing, it covered a great deal of land- land that could be turned into a fully realized clan compound like the Hyūga's.

"I'm sure that it has a work in where Naruto can enter once he comes of age." Kakashi offered but knew that the Brothers wanted in now. And they weren't going to wait around for Naruto to open the door for them.

"The sooner we get in the sooner we can start planning for the building effort needed to be done to this place. I know we can't see it right now but there should be only a small cabin on this land. We are going to need much more than that." Alpharius said as he scanned the surrounding land for any sign that there might be corner anchors to this seal that could be accessed. Much to the Primarch's disappointment there was none. So much to Kakashi's surprise and slight horror Alpharius began changing into his Daemon Primarch form. He then took a step into the barrier and instantly felt the chakra that made up the seal fight with almost sentient hatred toward the Chaos energy that made up Alpharius' form. Multicolored sparks began to fly around the Daemon Primarch's foot as he pushed it into the barrier. And then he took another step in, the seal trying its best to keep the being out. Reality itself looked to warp around the large dragon centaur, it bent and reflected around it as the massive being forced its way into the invisible wall of energy. Pieces of Alpharius' form began to burn and turn to ash as he pushed deeper into the resisting wall.

"Enough!" Omegon yelled as he pulled his brother back via his tail. "That thing isn't breaking any time soon!" Omegon yelled up to his brother who didn't even glance back, he just continued to stare at the nonexistent barrier.

" **I know** … **jusssst would ha** ve been good to know if we could." Alpharius said as he shrunk back to his normal form.

* * *

"Wow… everything is so huge." Naruto exclaimed as he looked all around him. They had finally arrived in the capital and many of the Academy students were awestruck at seeing the city. Having grown up in the Leaf Village, many of them were understanding just how small their hometown really was. The sun was currently setting and most of the people were already home so the crowds of people that normally filled the streets weren't there to get in their way.

Meanwhile Factus was quietly laughing to himself. It was mostly at the idea that this was a so-called big city. It was tiny compared to the mountain-sized Hive Cities of the Imperium. But for this world he did have to admit it was larger than most- about five times the size of the Leaf and much more modern in its layout and construction.

"Everyone be quiet!" Factus called out as they approached the inn that they had rented out for everyone to stay in. "We have finally arrived in the capital as you can see, but for the rest of the day you are to stay in your rooms and get settled. There is a free dinner provided by the inn for tonight. And two meals per day we stay here. Anything more comes out of your own pocket.' He called out as the Chūnin teachers handed out the students room keys. "After you eat, go right to your rooms. And stay there." He warned as he eyed each and every one of the teens for any sign that they might do otherwise. Once he was finished the class moved on and began getting their luggage.

"Well it looks like things are going just as we hoped." Iruka nervously chuckled as he thought back to the small troubles they had on the road. "Now we just need to get them to their rooms and we can rest easy."

"Yeah… have fun with that." Factus did not envy Iruka's job at keeping teenagers under control so far from their parents.

"And just where are you going." The Academy instructor asked as he looked to Factus who was walking off and away from the group.

"I've got an extra mission I need to handle. I'm sure that you can keep the brats from doing anyhtin' too indecent while I'm gone." Factus joked but not really as he walked away before disappearing in a gust of wind. Factus had a mission from the Primarchs, and he was going to handle it as quickly as he could. So while the kids handled their moving into their temporary home he would be doing recon on the Imperial Cult that had sprung up in the last few years. Factus did have to admit that the Shinobi and Charka training did have its uses, like being able to cover miles of distance quickly. He soon came upon the newly built church to the God-Emperor, it was built much like all other things the Imperial Cult related buildings were. It looked terrifying, way too many skulls, massive statues out front, gothic architecture, and looked like it could withstand a siege for years with minimal number of defenders. "Damn gloomy… what have you been up to?" Factus mumbled to himself as he jumped from a nearby roof to the sliding roof of the church. The whole structure looked so out of place with the surrounding buildings. The former priest, the irony was not lost on him, soon found a opening into the upper rafters of the inside of the church. Inside was just as familiar to Factus as the outside was, dark, oppressing, and certainly gave the feeling that if you didn't do as told you were going to die a painful death. " _How the fuck does this place attract people to come and worship is beyond me. the Imperium I get, not a lot of hope and joy to be crushed in the beginning. Places like this look less like places of oppression but of strength in a dangerous galaxy. But people are happy and free here… they don't need the Ecclesiarchy to tell them they are going to hell if they don't do right. Most do anyway._ " Factus dropped down to the next set of rafters close enough that he could overhear the speaking of the two priests closing the church for the day.

"… and then she kicked me right jaw, lost a few good teeth on that." One of them said as he locked the front doors.

"Ow… not very respectful was she. Us, men of faith and doing the God-Emperor's work should never be treated in such horrendous manners." The smaller of the two said, and the way he spoke reminded Factus of a rat squeaking. It made this place even more like many of the other churches he had been to.

"All I did get in there and gave her a little squeeze." The first _priest_ laughed as the other joined him as they walked back up the aisle. "She should be happy to be servicing such an important figure such me."

" _Not yet my pet… soon… soon…_ " Factus thought to himself as he kept his kunai back. He needed to wait and see where they were going. He watched them as they made their rounds, Factus did have to admit that despite being horrible people… they did perform the rites and tasks of the priesthood decently enough.

* * *

"So… how are we going to do this?" Naruto asked as he shut the door behind him and Satsuki still in her Sasuke disguise. Neither of them had spoken much during dinner and they had walked silently to their shared room. Both of them were unable to speak due to the awkward situation they had been placed in. Both of them were hormonal riddled teenagers, one with a secret crush on the other, and the other with the literal god of sex lucking in his mind.

"It will be fine… I'll stay on one side… and you'll be on the other." Satsuki said trying her hardest not to look over at Naruto. The tension in the air was heavy as they both readied their beds for the night, neither one of them would dare to suggest going to the washroom. But before they were firmly in their covers Satsuki spoke up. "Um… Naruto."

"Yeah?" He asked nervously as he was slightly scared of what was going to be asked of him.

"I'm sorry if I wake you, but I sometimes have night terrors… so I might get a little loud and wake you up. Sorry." She warned feeling that he needed to know just in case it happened. She didn't want for him to worry if she suddenly started screaming in the middle of the night. But her warning only made him feel worse, mostly because he felt powerless to try and stop from having the problem in the first place.

" **What are you waiting for you little coward… this is a perfect opportunity. Take it!** " Naruto quickly cut the link between him and his annoying tenant as he wrapped himself in a cocoon of blankets against one side of the room. All he wanted was to get through the night and then move on to the next day without thinking about the very real fact he was sharing a room with a girl. He could only imagine the amount of mocking Omegon would come up with when he hears about this whole arrangement and how Naruto didn't do anything.

On the other side of the room Satsuki was having almost the exact same thoughts. She wanted to get the night over with and move on to the day. She was embarrassed that she was sleeping in the same room with a boy, one that she owed so much towards. She could hear her sensei Moriah jabbing at her constantly to move over to the other side of the room and do… things in that stupid book of hers.

* * *

" **Why is he not doing anything**!" Slaanesh demanded as she, and the other beings within Naruto watched the scene play out. " **They are alone! Without any annoying prudes to interrupt! Rip and tear her clothes off and make her scream your name you worthless fool**!"

" **Damn… you have some anger issues hag**." Khorne chuckled as calmly as he had ever been in his entire existence. He was only able to keep back the laughter for a moment before falling back laughing.

" **Shut it you big red ingrate! The boy is in the prime of his youth and so ready to delve into the pleasures that is carnal perversion. He has in front of him a perfect chance and he wasting it**!"

"My you really are hurting for it so bad that you are craving proxy orgasm from the brat. That is sad even for you wrap spawn." Kurama mocked from her spot on the large stone wall of the star-shaped well that centered the chamber that contained the gods. "Does this situation really need explaining to you all?"

" **I understand perfectly what is happening**." Surprising them all, it was Nurgle that said this. " **The boy is unsure of himself… for so long he has been the object of ridicule by the rest of his female peers.** " Nurgle explained between his sickly wheezing. **"The only one that is not part of this… is the Hyūga girl.** **She** **also has eyes for the boy, but he is unaware as their long-standing friendship blinds him to such things**. **But that is not what we are speaking of… he is unable to make a move toward the Uchiha due to the nature of their friendship. He knows that she is currently in a very difficult spot with her clan and keeping her gender a secret. And so he is unwilling to add to that with changing their friendship to something more… and possibly ruining their friendship should it not work out. His lack of self-assurance stemming from his past interactions with his female peers is what makes him think it would end poorly. The boy sees their friendship far more important for the girl than any possible relationship, as he thinks what she needs is someone to always support her more than a lover. It is a great mess of emotion but… could we really expect anything else from a boy who has led a life as his** **?** " Everyone else in the chamber stared at the plague god with wide eyes, totally in shock at his perception into Naruto's internal turmoil.

"Uh… how… how do you know all of that?" Kurama asked as she knew that Nurgle was right on the money. Though whether Naruto was completely aware of all of that was yet to be seen. Kurama personally didn't think Naruto was consciously mindful of these problems.

" **A grandfather knows these things… and sees to better his family**." Nurgle replied causing Kurama and Tzeentch to facepalm, Khorne to grumble, and Slaanesh to continue to seethe at the current situation.

"Well oh great papa Nurgle, please do tell us what is wrong with the girl. Why doesn't she make any move toward the boy?"

" **She will**."

" **YES!** " Slaanesh cried out.

" **But nothing will come of it**."

" **Why won't that little tramp open her legs and fuck the boy into a pleading mess of fluids and desire!** "

" **She will seek him out for comfort. She is hurt, as much of her life has been unkind to her. He has been a small ray of light in that. She is drawn to his kindness and honest intention towards her. She feels most safe when around him. She will make a move as you put it… but it will be innocent and brushed off as nothing. But it will not be**."

* * *

" _I suddenly feel like I should find some nice brothel and pay extra for a threesome… huh… nope… got a job to do_." Factus debated in his head as he continued to watch the priests go about their business. It was not as fun as a threesome but it was work that he needed to do or else the Brothers would skin him alive and then put his skin back on just to threaten to do it again. Plus, he had a personal obligation to destroy everything here that was built in the name of the worship of the God-Emperor. Not because he was a filthy heretic but because he knew all of this was pissing Emps off more than pleasing him. " _This one is for you boss man._ " Factus chuckled to himself as he dropped from the rafters and behind a line of pews.

"The Cardinal wants to make sure that we get at least one of them before they leave. I believe some of them are noble born, they'd be the first choice." One of the priests said as they walked over to the side of the altar.

"Nah, I heard that there are clan kids among them. Do you know how much we would get for just one of those little brats, and if we get the right one… we can send a mission out to a Hidden Village with their leader's blessing." This was dangerous words to Factus, because it sounded like they were planning on kidnapping one of the Academy students.

"We can't get too greedy, if they find out that some clan brat goes missing. We'll have so many Shinobi sniffing around… can't have that. Cardinal Poxus is already jumpy about the Leaf being here. Says he has old friends that might have tagged along."

"The Heretics that he can't stop raving about. Would not want to be them… the things he wants to do… damn. I've heard the horror stories the ninja do to get information but it doesn't have anything on what Cardinal Poxus has planned." The priest said as he punched in a key code into a small hidden terminal. In a few seconds a secret door opened up and the two walked through. Factus remained hidden until he watched the door close.

"So Gloomy is a little bitter about us. Poor poor Gloomy… I'll have to find him and cheer his sorry ass up." Factus said to himself with a smile but then that quickly turned around at the thought of what he had overheard. "But… that would have to another day."

* * *

The morning came quickly and not so quickly to some. Factus had spent most of the night drinking his shame for those that called themselves followers of the God-Emperor. So when the sun had started to peek out over the horizon, it did nothing to help his hangover.

"Yo… big man back on Terra… a little salvation would be nice right about now." Factus grumbled as he made his way through the halls of the inn the Leaf was renting. He had promised the Brothers to check up on Naruto every morning to make sure he was alright. The fact he was staying with a girl that had once needed to be exorcised of Chaos influence only made the matter even more important. " _Still haven't gotten any explanation on just why she was like that._ " Factus absentmindedly thought as he opened up the door to Naruto and Satsuki's room. He was too hungover to ever make a funny entrance or have the thought that he might possible walk in on something he rather not see. But what he found only made him narrow his eyes a bit and then shrug it off as nothing felt like it was of any really note. So he closed the door behind him and went to go find himself some food to help his hangover.

The sound of the door closing had in fact begun to wake the Uchiha in the room up. She was still very sleepy and would very much prefer to continue sleeping but she could feel her mind already begin to wake up. It had been a great night for her, no nightmares, no night terrors, it was the most serene and peaceful sleep she had since losing her family. But then her mind started to wake a bit more up and noticed that her pillow wasn't a normal pillow… for one thing she found it to be better but didn't know why. Then she opened her eyes and found herself holding onto Naruto's arm and using his shoulder as previously stated pillow. Her face froze and turned red all at the same time. It took a full five minutes for her to reboot her brain and begin to slowly untangle herself from a still sleeping Naruto. Though… the beings inside of him were not unaware of what was going on. The sound of Slaanesh hitting her head repeatedly against the bars of her cell were so loud in Naruto's mind that it woke him. And much to Satsuki's relief it was after she had returned to her side of the room.

"Oww… my head… why?" Naruto groaned as he woke up from his sleep. "Morning Satsuki… hope you slept better than I did."

"Uh… yes. I slept very well… than you." She said feeling that it wasn't needed to say why she had such a good night. Before either of them could say more they were interrupted by a knock at their door.

"Sasuke? Are you up yet?" It was one of Satsuki's fangirls. Much to her annoyance, she was having a good yet confusing start to her day and they just had to ruin it. "Sasuke, want to eat breakfast together?"

"No way Sasuke wants to eat with you!" Then there was sounds of intense fighting outside Naruto and Satsuki's door. Both of them sighed and knew that they weren't going away anytime soon.

"Hey I have an idea… why don't I send a transformed clone out with them and you can leave as yourself." Naruto offered hoping to help Satsuki out a bit.

"Thank you, I really don't want to deal with them this early in the morning." Satsuki said before leaving with a change of clothes to the small washroom they had while Naruto did just as he said he would. He used the Shadow Clone Jutsu and then transformed the clone into Sasuke. The clone then opened the door to the awaiting fan club, blew them off as Sasuke would do and began his way down to the Inn's eating area with the swooning fangirls behind him.

" **You really are a dumbass at the best of times aren't you**." Kurama commented as Naruto began doing his morning exercises.

"Something you want to tell me?"

" **Nope… not at all**." Kurama wasn't going to spell it out for him.


	24. Chapter 24

"Is this going to be a problem? Do you think that we need to recall the kids this day?" Sarutobi asked as he shared a video conference with Alpharius and Factus via Vector and two holo-projectors. The technology that the brothers had never ceased to surprise the old Hokage. But right now he wasn't focused on that. Instead he was worried about the threat to the kids. Factus had just given his report on what he had overheard at the Imperial Cult Church. Apparently there was a plot to kidnap one or more of the Academy students.

"If we do that then it would tip them off. At bare minimum they are involved in human trafficking, and that means we should at least try to smoke them out." Factus said knowing that his real bosses were the Primarchs and not this old man. And he knew what his bosses would want to do.

"Factus is right, we need to gain as much information as we can on the Imperial Cult on this world. We've let the movements and actions of Narcariel go on for too long. He now has a base and a following." Alpharius admitted to everyone. The Brothers had underestimated Narcariel in his ability to set up a Imperial Cult here on this world. From what they had gathered about the Cult, it started a few months after Narcariel escaped. At first it was just a band of bandits Narcariel had forced into priesthood through the use of the guns and other items he had stolen from the Cave. But as time went on, they actually started to gather a real following of the impoverished and those looking for answers that the already established religions of this world lacked. Those beliefs of this world were mostly more akin to philosophies than true religion and had always been a background aspect of daily life. The Imperial Cult was anything but background to its followers, and it had been a lack of faith in the first place that had caused the turning of the first traitor Primarch, Lorgar. Logar in turn caused the downfall of the rest of the true traitor Primarchs.

"You are suggesting we use the students as bait!?" The elder Hokage scathingly acused as he glared at the projection of Alpharius. He knew that was a good strategy but that didn't mean he had to approve of something like that.

"Yes, they are the targets. Of course they would need to be the bait." Alpharius replied with zero emotion one would hope for when discussing things such as they were.

"I hoped that they might have at least a year more before entering into this world, and I still hope for that to be true before the trip is over." Sarutobi sighed causing Factus to laugh at the statement.

"Children younger than them have gone to war- bloody, horrible war. On Catachan it is expected for you to be able to kill a fully grown man by the time you are four. On any Hive world in any Underhive, you have lost any sense of innocence from the second you are born being pulled out and decided by the mother if it worth it to instead eat you rather than raise you. I think these kids can handle being unknowing bait. And if they get taken… they'd be saved in a day."

"And then the Leaf can use this against the Land of Fire to push for the suppression of the Imperial Cult. We do not need fanatics and holy wars in this world." Alpharius finished off.

"We can try to put a stop this current Church as it clearly corrupt, but if a more peaceful and agreeable one comes about afterward then we will leave it alone." The two other men looked at the Hokage with faces that said, _That is VERY unlikely to happen with this religion_.

"If that chain of events comes true very well." Alpharius said entirely sure that they wouldn't. "Now that we have heard that piece of the report, how is Naruto doing?" Alpharius asked, his tone as emotionless has before but Sarutobi smirked as the old man was able to pull out the faintest bit of concern.

"Well…" Factus chuckled. "… he is doing very good all things considered. First off… did either of you know that my brat Ririko almost killed Naruto the day he was kicked out of his orphanage when you picked him up." The look of surprise on Sarutobi's face gave away his knowledge of the subject-or rather, his lack of it. Meanwhile, ever the Alpha Legion Primarch he was, Alpharius gave no reaction to this news. And it was news to him.

"Explain?" Alpharius asked.

"I've only got Ririko's view of things but I think I might have been able to get a good idea of what really happened. Naruto must have commented on… Ririko's body type… probably in his dumbass ignorant way. And she can be as bad as a Akimichi when it comes to insults on weight. Scratch that, she can be worse… she apparently still holds that grudge. But back then… she had tormented Naruto for a while after that… targeting him because of what he said. And then… for some reason she snapped, doesn't know why, and so she came at him with a knife. Naruto then… turned it on her and next thing she knew he was choking her and holding the knife to her stomach. Then he was thrown out of the orphanage and Ririko thought Naruto had died… she was more than a little pissed he survived." Factus weakly chuckled.

"She's knows that she can't try to finish the job right?" Alpharius asked, Naruto couldn't die for such a stupid reason. He couldn't die period but certainly not for that reason.

"Yeah… I've stopped trying to tell that girl what she can and can't do. All I can do is keep her next to Ezio and hope that she'll be too busy arguing with him to even remember that Naruto is even a thing." Factus said before looking a bit sad at his current situation. "But that was not the only thing that happened with Naruto. I caught Naruto… with a girl in bed." Alpharius and Factus both watched as Sarutobi fell out of his chair at that.

"W-what… what did you just say?" The Hokage asked as he tried to pull himself off the floor.

"I found Naruto sleeping in his room. And there was a girl holding on to him, blissfully asleep along with him." Factus said as he enjoyed what he was doing. But it looked like he had only caught one sucker with this joke. Alpharius looked to be more thoughtful in thinking this information over.

"It was Satsuki wasn't it?" Alpharius questioned knowing the answer. The problem was that the Primarch had not expected their relationship to get to this point so quickly. Naruto was romantically dense and unable to see anything that was right in front of him. Besides, as far as Alpharius knew Satsuki wasn't interested in him romantically, that would come much later. After they _killed_ Itachi and her helped her once she felt nothing from getting her vengeance, then she would see him in that type of light. Right now she should have the mindset of a avenger, someone with the single minded goal of avenging her clan.

"I believe it was, Moriah must have added on to Sabrella's lessons." Factus chuckled perversely, as he had recently finished the book Moriah had given to him and was now wondering if she had taught Satsuki any of the moves depicted in it.

"Factus… your nose." Alpharius deadpanned as he pointed out that Factus had a growing nose bleed.

"Sorry… thinking about Moriah, Sabrella, Anko, and this girl from the Red Light district all wearing nothing but whip cream and wrestling in a blow up pool of syrup." Factus said totally shameless in his perverseness.

"Hokage… your nose." Alpharius also deadpanned at Sarutobi now also having a nose bleed at the image of what Factus just described.

* * *

The morning was going pretty good for Hinata. She had woken up easy enough even though she was not in her normal home for the night. She had been worried about not being able to sleep in such a new place but she had little trouble in the end. She had to deal with her bunkmate Ino being quite loud and in a rush in the morning, she wanted to see Sasuke first thing she could. Hinata could not understand the desire to do so, and she thought about questioning Ino as to why she thought Sasuke would ever want or even think about seeing her this early in the morning. But Hinata had kept that question back as she knew the answer, the blind loyalty and devotion that Sasuke's fanclub had for him was unnatural, it just was.

So Hinata was able to get ready all by herself, and it turned out to be a blessing in disguise. She didn't have to feel self-conscious about her body when getting ready for the day. Ever since she had started getting older and her body had started growing. She had been told by several of her aunts and other female relatives that they were so disappointed in her for not growing up into a fine noble lady's figure. She had no idea that this image of what was beauty that was shoved down her throat by sadly the only real feminine presence in her life was just the product of jealousy. Many of her aunts had long since been jealous of Hinata's mother, while many of them had grown up slim and… underdeveloped… she had the body many women would kill for. Part of that was due the training and diet that went along with becoming a shinobi, something looked down upon in many noble families for girls. Hinata and her sister were seen as exceptions to this expectation due to them being the only children of the head of the clan. And now that Hinata was starting to show that she was growing into the same tread set by her mother, those that hated her mother and were jealous of what she had set their eyes onto Hinata. This caused her to have total lack of confidence in her self-image.

But now she was away from all of her family and was able to get ready for the day not thinking about such saddening things. She noticed a lack of people as she came into the dining room that the inn they were staying at had for their guests. But there was one person that she honed in on in a second, and a shiver of fear ran up Hinata's spine as she saw that there was a girl sitting across from her blond friend. Who was she? What was she doing with Naruto? How did Naruto know her? And why were they laughing together? It was only due to many years of training on how to act properly in a public place that saved Hinata from making a fool of herself, not in the way that she would act like some Sasuke Fangirl and come at the girl with feral abandon. But instead Hinata was on the verge of tearing up and running back to her room to curl up in a ball of sadness and crushed dreams. She was about to do just that but quietly and without drawing attention to herself but was stopped.

"Hinata! Come on, I saved you seat!" Naruto called out to her not caring if he drew looks form the few other people in the room with them. The fact that Naruto has saved her normal spot next to him for her helped alleviate some of her worst fears. She knew that Naruto would never be the type of person that would try to replace a friend but that didn't mean that Hinata couldn't freak out internally when faced with a situation that presented evidence to the possibility that Naruto had found someone else before Hinata even had the chance to tell him how she felt. She would… someday… possibly. Hinata quietly came over to the table Naruto and the other girl were at and snapped to Naruto's side without a word and actually seat closer to him than she normally did without thinking about it. Naruto in his incredible denseness did not notice this, much the cringe of two beings within him. "Hinata this is…" Naruto started but was interrupted.

"Hi! I'm Satsuki! It's so great to finally meet you." Satsuki said cheerfully, clearly happy with meeting Hinata. But then a small flash of realization went across her face. "Naruto has told me so much about you…" She added but it didn't feel like she meant to saw it before she realized whatever it was she realized. That made Hinata a little suspicious but the Hyūga heiress couldn't think of a reason why it would be bad.

"Hi… uh… how do you know Naruto." Hinata squeaked out her greeting but her voice turned a bit more cold when she asked her question. Satsuki on the other side of the table understood why the normally shy girl was acting this way. It looked to her like Satsuki was encroaching on her crush, and Satsuki knew all about how Hinata felt about Naruto. Everyone knew how the girl felt, except for Naruto. And Satsuki had been trying to move Naruto into figuring out, because while she knew that while she could never be with Naruto, Hinata was perfect for him and Satsuki wanted Naruto to be happy. Even if it wasn't with her.

"He helped me out years ago when I was in a really bad place. I thought that my life as I knew it was over. And he helped me understand while that was true, it didn't mean that I couldn't find a new purpose and a new dream to work towards." Satsuki said telling a vague version of events. "After that… we didn't see much of each other. But recently we were able to get back in touch and we were both in the capital at the same time so I was able to see him." Satsuki said once again trying to hide the truth under sorta truth.

"Oh… I see…. That sounds like something Naruto would do." Hinata said, mostly to herself as Naruto did something very similar for Hinata every day. Meanwhile Naruto was trying his best not to look embarrassed at what was being said about him. He was very unused to hearing things like this about him. He tried to keep back from the two young women as they spoke and even tried to leave only for Hinata to pull him back before continuing her conversation with Satsuki. Though calling it a conversation was a little generous, it was more like a thinly veiled interrogation. Naruto had never seen Hinata show so much hostility toward anyone and was a little disappointed in the turn of events, he had hoped that Satsuki and Hinata would end up as good friends. Satsuki was under no fantasy, as she knew that Hinata would not accept her until she was sure that Satsuki had no intention of taking Naruto from her. She didn't… she couldn't.

* * *

"Repent! Repent from your heretic beliefs and follow the one true faith!" Factus watched a priest spouting off his rhetoric trying to get people to come to mass from a small café across from the Imperial Church. There was no such luck for the priest. Factus had noted that everyone that was going to come had already come. He was going on the idea that the Church had already gotten its claw into everyone they could get to in this city by normal means- mainly praying on the weak, angry, and stupid. Normally this would be a much larger chunk of the population but since Imperial converting tactics were focused so much on saying _You_ were in the wrong more than _We_ are right, it pissed more people off than brought them in. "The Emperor protects all His children, come and worship his glorious name! Come and worship the one true god of humanity!"

"Like the big boss has time for you little bug." Factus muttered as he added a bit of sake to his tea.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be drinking?" Factus looked up and saw Asuma standing over him.

"You get to smoke every hour of the day, let me have my vice and you can have yours." Factus snorted as the man sat down next to him. "Bit weird being back in the capital?"

"A bit… that wasn't here last time I was here though." Asuma said as he gave the Imperial Church a look over. He wasn't happy to see such a large object of oppression and hate being in the city he had called home for many years.

"Where I come that is standard… if a bit on the small side." Factus smirked as he took another sip out of his cup. "But the building isn't why you were sent to back me up."

"it's the people inside. What are we looking at?"

"Don't know. They have a hidden compound under the church. You would think they had all the room they needed with what was above the ground. But nope, as for numbers and how skilled those numbers are… have no clue." Factus didn't even say the possibility of them having guns. He had a scroll carrying two Las-rifles, so if things turned into a fire fight they would at least be able to fire back.

"When do we hit them?" Asuma asked before taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Once they take someone. Not before, we don't want to tip them off that we even know they are planning something- or that we know about their less then pious attitude." Factus explained as he gave one last look to the priest outside the church as he continued to rant and rave.

* * *

"Everyone stay together! We have lots of places to see and only two days to see them." Iruka called out to the group of students that really weren't paying much attention to their sensei. Most of them were too concerned with being out of their home village for the first time. While others… just cared very little for the whole thing and were waiting for when they could go out on their own.

"Get moving you little brats!" Ririko shouted as she pushed at the back of the group to keep them going. She was feeling extra free to bully now that her sensei was away for some reason.

"Let's just get this over with, so this day just hurry up and be done." Eizo complained as he tapped his foot impatiently. He was not a person for waiting, as he liked things to move quickly. Fortunately for Naruto and his friends, they were up near the front of the group so they didn't have to deal with Factus' unruly genin squad. Unfortunately for Naruto and his friends… they were smashed up to a horde of eager Sasuke Fangirls. Naruto could swear they all had glowing red eyes.

"I am so going to hit something." Satsuki grumbled in her Sasuke voice. The Uchiha was not happy and could feel the intentions of each and every fangirl around her. It was things like this that made her almost want to reveal who she was then and there. The looks on their faces would be so perfect, but nothing was worth the fate she would have once she did just that.

"Better not, I won't let you ruin Iruka-sensei's trip." Naruto grumbled back, trying to keep up the appearance of what people thought their relationship was.

"Over there is the famous manor of Uchisada Enomoto, who is famous the world over for…" Iruka continued to give his best for being a tour guide for the class, not even aware of the fact many of them had mentally checked out in the beginning. He was also unaware of the fact they were being tailed by a small group of hooded, what looked on the surface, monks.

* * *

Factus and Asuma both felt a bit easy as they watched the sun dip down into the ground. The day had gone without any problem. All of the students had been accounted for and there had been no sign of the Imperial Cult making their move. It didn't mean that they would be taking things easy.

"I'm sure that they are planning something… they might have just used this day to just watch." Factus said as he took a drink from his flask. "Do you think they might have spotted us?"

"Know they didn't spot me." Asuma cracked as he changed out his smokes. Factus ignored the comment, he couldn't understand the feeling of dread he was getting. Then his instincts went into full overdrive, instincts that had been honed to avoid getting killed in the slave pits of the Dark Eldar and then even further refined by his shinobi training. He moved out of the way as a large square blade flew through the air, it was aimed at his shoulder but it had continued past its target. Asuma looked to have dodged a blade aimed at him as well.

"Filthily heretics, you shall burn in holy fire and cleansed with purity of steel." The two Leaf shinobi turned to the other end of the roof they were standing on to see a very tall dark skinned man in a priest outfit looming over his own shadow.

"Damn it… he almost got us there." Asuma admitted as he got his chakra blades ready.

"Barley felt those things coming toward us." Factus groaned as he saw that they weren't the last of the blades the man had, Factus could see many more underneath the priest's overcoat.

"Chakra nullifying steel, a gift from the God-Emperor, blessed be His name." The man chanted as he pulled out two more of the blades, each one a perfect square with a rectangle cut out of one side to allow for a bar grip. "Now either repent and allow the holy Ecclesiarchy to go about its business or stand firm in your execution."

"Can you really call kidnapping holy business?" Factus asked as studied the battlefield between them. This would have to be a quiet fight, no flashy Jutsu or else the Land of Fire nobility would make a fuss. Unless he or Asuma got seriously injured and thus able to prove that they needed to use Jutsu in a life or death situation.

"Yes, if the result of such a affair would be continued to support and expansion of the holy truth that is the Imperial Creed. We are but the God-Emperor's messengers, we must do what we can to bring his words to all that must listen." At that it seemed words were done because the man ran forward with great speed. Enough that both Asuma and to a lesser extent Factus were surprised that he could gain such speeds, all without the use of Chakra. As neither of the men felt the use of the energy, and while both men weren't by any means sensor type they could at least tell that much.

Asuma was the one to take to the front of the fight. He quickly moved in front of the man and blocked both of his strange formed blades with his own. And the smoking shinobi was once again surprised to find he wasn't lying, the blades he was using were canceling out the chakra Asuma was sending into his knives. Factus jumped over the pair and launched an attack of shuriken, the priest jumping back and returning the attack by throwing his blades at the former priest. Factus was barely able to move under the incoming weapons, Asuma used the opening to try and move in to hit the temporally disarmed opponent. But the priest just smirked and continued to use his unnatural speed to pull out another blade to block with. And then with his other arm punched Asuma in the gut with enough force to cause the Leaf Shinobi to cough up a bit of blood.

"Asuma!" Factus yelled as he landed to ground and darted toward the two. Kunai in hand, he rushed the priest intending to land a hit on the neck. The priest of course blocked the fatal blow but it had given Asuma time to disengage from so close to the priest. Factus dropped a smoke bomb and followed. "Fuck… this guy ain't playing around."

"How does he move like that… I don't feel a once of chakra being used. And yet he's moving like Gai." Asuma groaned as they watched the smoke. The lack of chakra usage from the priest meant they had to pay extra attention to their sight and hearing to know just when the next attack was coming. "Is he just standing in there… can't tell anything beyond that."

"Here… I have a idea that might work." Factus smirked as he leaned forward a bit. "It is the responsibility of godly men to preach his word to ignorant ears. And it is the duty of just men to…" Factus left the passage unfinished on purpose. Asuma, just looked at Factus not expecting this trick to work.

"And it is the duty of just men to purge the unfaithful and the heretic." The priest finished and the second he did so Factus threw forward three kunai and Asuma jumped in after them with the intent of hitting their opponent this time. He would not again fall for the surprise that was the superior speed of the priest. Asuma was able to make contact with something but just like before he was blocked by the blades the priest carried with him. But at least this time he was able to avoid the next attack and then began exchanging blows with the priest.

"I'm surprised there's someone as good as you outside the ranks of the Shinobi villages, why sell your skills to a church that kidnaps kids?" Asuma said as his knives grinded against the priest's own blades.

"What I do is for the work of the God-Emperor, it is he who guides my hand and purpose." The man replied without some much a hint of guilt at the activities of his church.

"Highly doubt that buddy." Factus chuckled as he appeared behind the priest and stabbed him in the shoulder, Factus and Asuma both expected him to react in some manner as Factus as hit pretty deep but that had not been the case. Instead the fanatic used the opportunity given by their momentary pause in expecting his reaction to getting stabbed to lunch a new attack on Factus. Elbowing him in the face and knocking him to the ground.

"In the face of judgment by the almighty Emperor of Mankind, there is no pain in this world that his true servants cannot overcome." The priest said before moving on with several more attacks onto Asuma, now all alone now that Factus had been rendered out cold by the force of the attack he had received. Asuma hated being played like he and Factus had been by this guy. And all through the fight he had this smirk of total superiority that all religious fanatics had when they knew they were in the right, even when everyone around them was disgusted by their actions. "And now that our target is safely out of the way… you are nothing but a nuisance." Before Asuma had time to react to that, a loud bang ringed out across the rooftops and Asuma fell to his knees… or… at least the knee that had been left. Asuma then fell to the ground and then look down to see that his entire right leg had been blown off. "Do not worry little heretic, it is not yet you day to stand before the Emperor in judgment." The priest said as he picked up Asuma and threw him over his shoulder. Asuma was able to tell that Factus had also been picked up before he passed out from the wound delivered to his right leg.

* * *

Hinata was trying to get to sleep, which was a little hard when all Ino wanted to do was talk about Sasuke. Even if Hinata clearly was not listening or not even remotely interested in the subject, Ino still went on and on about her self-declared love. It did help Hinata gain a bit of insight into the blond, even if it was unwanted insight that Hinata could do without. But as Hinata unwillingly listened, she found Ino's love for Sasuke to be based on nothing more than childish dreams and a romanticized ideal that somehow formed around the Uchiha heir. This dream seemed to dominate much of Ino's mind and Hinata had to wonder… what Ino might have been like if she wasn't a Sasuke Fangirl. This made Hinata think back to the very early days of the academy, when it was basically preschool for many of them. And if Hinata remembered correctly, Ino had been one of the nicer girls in their class. Hinata knew that people could change but it still was something the Hyūga thought about, just a what if that spun around in her head to make Ino's ramblings nothing more than white noise.

"And Sasuke was so cool today when…" Ino was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on their door. "Oh, so rude. Who could be checking up on us this late." Ino grumbled as she went for the door. Hinata was a little concerned, who would be coming to see them this late. No one in the city knew them, and all the teachers had their own rooms and were unlikely to come see them as they had not done so the first night. If Ino didn't know someone was coming then it was unlikely to be for her. So that left…

" _Did… did Naruto come to see me…_ " Hinata's face turned bright red at the thought of her crush doing something like that. She needed to know right then and there and so she activated her Byakugan and looked to see who was at the door. It wasn't Naruto, it was five armed men all wearing monk robes.


	25. Chapter 25

Factus groaned as he began to wake up. He couldn't move much, but he knew that even without opening his eyes. The last thing he remembered was that huge priest elbowing him in the face.

"Hope that bastard didn't mess up my pretty face." Factus grumbled as he tried to sit up. His arms were chained to whatever bed he was in, as were his legs. The former priest opened his eyes to see that he was in the Imperial church, the stone walls and gothic style of building gave that away instantly.

"You shouldn't move yet, your injuries haven't fully healed." He looked off to the side and saw a woman walking over to him. She was dressed in a outfit that seemed to emulate the Adepta Sororitas Orders Hospitaller but also had some of the local influence to it.

"Aw… but I want to escape as soon as I can." Factus pouted as he rattled the chains that kept him bound to the bed. "And I need to be able to move to do that."

"You need to stay still or you might open your wounds." She said trying to keep the smile tugging at her away.

"What are you talking about, I wasn't cut. Just smashed." She didn't say anything but uncovered his body to show him that he did in fact have two stab wounds.

"When Cardinal Poxus saw you… he felt the need to bring you some of the Emperor's pain to bring you some humility." She said sounding like she was trying to excuse her leader's actions.

"Wow… that is some flexible logic there. So Gloomy was a bit upset at seeing me… poor poor Gloomy." Factus joked but the woman remained stone faced. "So sister… what might you call your Convent? Back where I grew up, we had the Order of the Eternal Candle, very nice ladies."

"Cardinal Poxus gave us the name of Order of the Safe Guard." She answered as she began removing Factus' wrappings.

"Odd name for Gloomy to give…" Factus said as he scanned the room for any others. " _Given that this place isn't safe for so many_." Factus thought to himself not wanting to upset the woman who was handling his injuries.

"I personally think it is proper name." Factus looked over and saw Narcariel standing in the doorway to the infirmary. Just as Factus expected he was wearing a overly decorated outfit that was giving him flashbacks to the ridiculous to the shit that the priests at the real Ecclesiarchy would wear. "Leave us, me and my old friend have much to discuss."

"but Lord Cardinal, I have yet to finish changing…" The woman said completely fearful as Narcariel began walking over to the two.

"Leave us." He said with a firm and forceful voice. She only gave a small second of reluctance before bowing to Narcariel and leaving the two alone. "I'm sure you know why you are here?"

"No… not a clue. Now… could you please be a good son of a bitch and bring her back to finish what she started." Factus growled before nodding back down to the open wound that the sister was in the process of cleaning and wrapping back up. Narcariel looked down to the wound with a look of disinterest and then back to Factus.

"I kept you alive because I have need of you. Nothing more and nothing less." The 'pious' man said as he walked closer to Factus. "You are a traitor and should be burned at the stake…" Narcariel snarled as he jammed the eagle head of his staff into Factus' open wound. "… but there is something in your head that desperately need."

"Fuck! I always knew you were sick fucking bastard!" Factus raged as the pain shot through his body. "Fuck you and fuck whatever you need from me!"

"But then what will happen to your Leaf friend. He still lives… barely. But if you do what I ask of you then you and him will go free." Narcariel calmly stated as he removed his staff from the wound.

"The second we get back to the village… you are so dead." Factus breathed out as he recovered from the pain.

"We have enough of the nobility in the Land of Fire to be safe from the Leaf… at least in a official sense. I highly doubt that the Imperial Cult will be outright condemned by the government… but I do see this as closing all possibility of expanding into the Leaf. An acceptable loss."

"You know that's not what I'm talking about… but the Hokage is going to be super pissed to find you fucks hurt his son." Factus smiled at Narcariel's frown. "Oh yeah… that guy that was with me was Asuma Sarutobi… the Hokage's son." Factus spat up a little blood right at Narcariel's face. The self-proclaimed Cardinal grimaced in disgust and quickly went to wash the blood off his face. "But that's not what I'm talking about asshole… you're up against Primarchs. And not any of the stupid ones like Russ or Angron… no… you're going up against the fucking Hydra. And you know it." Factus laughed as the self-proclaimed 'Cardinal' finished washing his face.

"I have avoided their wrath for years now." Narcariel sounded fully confident in his ability to survive the coming storm. For one thing, he didn't care if he lived or died, so long as he was able to instill the truth of the God-Emperor into this world, he could die with a smile on his face. Because then he could face his god knowing he served him well. " _The news about the Hokage's son is unexpected… I will need to leave the Land of Fire soon. Our following in the Land of Water and the surrounding island nations has greatly increased with their civil war. In times of grief and strife… the people long for the blessings of the God-Emperor to carry them through. I should be safe there, I still have much to do before I am ready to meet the Emperor in judgment._ " Narcariel thought to himself before turning back to Factus. "You hold the key to much of what my work needs. You as a member of the holy Ecclesiarchy, you must have memorized the Lectitio Divinitatus."

"And you haven't… shame on you Cardinal." Factus mocked but now he understood what the man wanted. "Yes… I have the whole thing memorized. And you want me to write the whole thing down… so you can copy it and distribute among your followers. Smart… having the holy word in your house as a constant reminder. Do you really think I can scribe down the whole fucking thing in two days? Because if I and Asuma are gone longer than that then the Leaf will know something is wrong."

"Shinobi go missing on missions all the time. It is nothing new." Narcariel knew what he was doing when he sent his men to capture Factus. The news of the Hokage's son was a wrinkle in his plan but one he could manage. "You will scribe the Lectitio Divinitatus, once you do so I will release you and your fellow Shinobi." Narcariel said as he began his way out of the room.

"And the kids?" Factus called out causing Narcariel to stop for a moment before turning back around.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know about your plan to kidnap some of the Leaf Academy students that I was supposed to be looking over. What will happen to them once I do what you want?"

"I know of no plans to kidnap children, you were the only target that I had found to be of worth. What would I do with children?" Narcariel said returning to his way out of the room.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes and found that she was no longer at the inn her and the rest of the trip had been staying at. She was now in a dark cell with the only light coming from a few lit candles that hug on the walls. The girl looked around and saw that she wasn't alone in the cell, Ino was also with her but she was still unconscious. Hinata then tried to get an idea of where she was by activating her Byakugan only to feel a splitting headache.

"I see one of you has finally awoken." Hinata looked over to the bars of her cell and saw a man walking into view. He was wearing overly elaborate robes that Hinata was not familiar with, and his face hidden behind a frighteningly realistic skull mask.

" _Was he waiting behind that wall for one of us to wake up just so he could do that_?" Hinata thought to herself as the situation hadn't fully hit her.

"Do not fear young one. We are of proper authority, we do the God-Emperor's work." He said before sliding a tray of simple food through a small slot in the bars. "Now eat and stay put." He said before leaving her view. Hinata looked at the tray for a moment, she knew better than to take food and drink from strange people, and even more so when you were their prisoner. Hinata moved to get up and it was then that she noticed something attached to her chest. She looked down and found some kind of machine latched on her. The second she went to try remove it a small shock extended from it causing her to recoil from the pain.

In the next room over, five men were discussing their captives. These had been those that done the kidnaping and now were speaking of their further plans for the two girls.

"It was simpler than I thought it would be." One of the men said as he sat down in one of the nearby chairs.

"We must send thanks to the north for their continued support, first the chakra nullifiers and now Chakra dampening robes. Those ninja had no clue that we were on top of them."

"Enough, we need to move quickly. Confessor Anenokoji made a fatal mistake last night. That other Leaf Shinobi was none other than the Hokage's son, so we must accelerate our plans."

"Cardinal Poxus should have been successful in gaining the cooperation of the traitor. We will have the holy word soon enough. The Cardinal has assured the priesthood that it will be both true and quickly scribed."

"How this will be done, we don't know. But we do know that have only two days before he must release the Shinobi… any longer and we risk more of the Leaf coming to the capital."

"Have we made the needed bribes and threats… surely the nobility of the Land of Fire can be used to gain us a bit more time?"

"No, the relationship between the Hidden Village and the feudal lords of this land is too old and strong for us. We only have so much power to curry favor with. We are on the clock."

"The Hyūga girl we know exactly what to do with." The man smiled as did the others. "I'm sure the Hidden Cloud Village wouldn't mind too much if their prize is a little damaged."

"They might pay more if we can turn her a little more docile."

"I have no problem with this… clan girls always get the best bodies at this age." All but one of the men laughed at this. "Norisada, you got something to say?" The man said as he turned to quiet one of the five.

"We don't have time for that. We need to focus on the Yamanaka. True, the Hyūga will give us a in to the Cloud Village and will be of great pay out. But the Yamanaka… if our plan with her works out… then the mind techniques of her clan will be ours." They all nodded seriously at that. "We need to focus on her… she's the key."

"Agreed, the Hyūga we can break on the way to the Hidden Cloud. The Yamanaka needs to be broken quickly. She needs to be molded into a sleeper agent and sent back to her village, once there she tell them all how she was kidnapped by some random criminals. She'll tell them she was separated with the Hyūga… she'll cover our tracks and go on to learn everything her clan has to offer."

"Then come back to the church after having found the God-Emperor. That is the plan… Taketame, you go and contact the Cloud and tell them of our offer. The rest of us will began to ready everything needed to break the Yamanaka girl."

* * *

Naruto looked at his side, it was empty. He was sitting in the dining area of the inn and almost had started having breakfast but stopped as he felt something was wrong. And he knew in a second what that was. Hinata was not sitting next to him. He might be dense and a moron at certain topics but he knew his friends. And he knew that Hinata never missed a chance to eat with him. Satsuki was also staring a the empty space with the same idea in her mind.

"Naruto… something bad happened." Satsuki said with grave seriousness.

"Yeah… let's find out what." Naruto said as he and Satsuki both stood up and walked out of the room and up to Hinata and Ino's room. Naruto knocked on the door and they both waited for a moment. Naruto knocked again and again waited. "Uh… I… I don't know…"

"Move." Satsuki said as she pushed Naruto to the side in a huff. He turned around just in case when the door opened there was something he wasn't supposed to see. " _Hinata probably wouldn't mind all that much."_ Satsuki grumbled inside her own mind before pushing down thoughts about Naruto walking in on her. " _Bad Satsuki… and bad sensei for infecting me with pervert."_ Satsuki quickly picked the lock and opened the door. Satsuki looked inside and found it looked to be empty, she dragged Naruto who was covering his eyes in to the room and found that it was in fact empty.

"Okay… this is really bad." Naruto murmured as he knew that Hinata would never just up and leave like this.

"What's our first move… run through the room looking for clues. Question everyone on the floor?" Satsuki inquired, getting pretty mad that it was looking like someone had taken Hinata… and to lesser extent Ino.

"Nope… we are going to ask the people who know everything where Hinata is." Naruto said as he took out the emergency communicator he was required to have on his person at all times. Satsuki looked confused and even more so at the sight of the strange looking piece of technology. Naruto pressed the button at the top of the device and holo-projection of Vector came into view.

"Master Uzumaki… are you currently mutating into a monstrosity of flesh, claws, tentacles and eyeballs?" The green see-through man asked in the most dry tone one could think of, totally disconnected from the question he just asked.

"No." Naruto said blowing the question off like it was nothing. Satsuki just looked dumbstruck that that possibility was even a thing to Naruto. "I need to talk to Alpharius, now." Naruto said and the AI stared back at him before the image changed to a small Hydra with a _On Hold_ sign.

"Uh… Naruto… what's going on? And why did he ask you if you were going to turn into… a monstrosity of flesh, claws, tentacles and eyeballs?" Satsuki asked still trying to process what she heard.

"That's a secret that I'm not allowed to tell people. Don't worry though, that is the worst case possibility." Naruto said trying to explain as best he could. "And right now I'm calling my legal guardians, they know everything. Like… everything." Naruto said trying to impart just how crazy it was, Alpharius and Omegon's spy network was so massive and their ability to just know things they weren't supposed was unreal.

"But… how… why… who?" Satsuki tried to get out as she tried to come to terms with this new information.

"They're Primarchs." At that Satsuki grabbed Naruto by his jacket.

"You know Primarchs and you never told me!" She yelled at him as she shook him back and forth. "Don't you think that's something you would want to tell me!"

"Sorry, I never thought about it." Naruto said not trying to defend himself that much. Satsuki stopped shaking him and pulled him in with totally serious look on her face.

"You will introduce me to them when we get back home."

"Yes… I will introduce you when we get home." Naruto said nodding his head and once he did so Satsuki let the blond go. A few moments later the image coming from the holo-projector changed from the on hold image to one of Alpharius. He had seen everything as the device was linked to the cybernetics in his brain and so he knew instantly. The on hold thing was just a means for information gathering on Satsuki and her reaction to the Primarchs. And it was in line with what they knew about her. Or thought they knew about her, they had no idea that Satsuki's desire to meet them came from a place of admiration and fandom, rather than a burning needs to find powerful allies for her vengeance towards Itachi.

"Naruto… why are you calling. This was supposed to be for…"

"Are you really a Primarch?!" Satsuki interrupted Alpharius with such excitement and joy that it threw the demi-god off for a nanosecond.

"Yes, now shut up and let me speak to the boy." The words he spoke reverberated with such authority and power that both teens gulped and shut up as were told. "Now Naruto… why did you call on this emergency line?"

"We think something happened to Hinata and I knew that you know everything so… do you know what happened?" Naruto asked meekly, though more sureness was coming back to his voice as he remembered that his friend might be in danger. Alpharius stared at Naruto for a moment before looking off to the side.

"Factus didn't report in this morning… he was investigating the Imperial Cult that is in the city. One of the former Dark Eldar slaves, Narcariel Poxus, ran away from us and has been spreading the Imperial Creed. He runs the Church, and Factus had reported yesterday that he overheard a plot to kidnap Academy Students."

"So you think Hinata has been kidnapped by them?" Naruto said as his voice grew angrier by the second.

"Yes, Factus should have reported in by now. If he hasn't then it is likely that he is either dead or taken as well. I suspect the latter but can't rule out the former."

"We need to go now and save her!" Naruto shouted as he turned to run out the door and do just that. But was stopped by Satsuki grabbing his arm.

"Wait… we can't just rush in blindly. If what he said was true then that means they have people that can take out Jōnin level Shinobi. We need to be smart about this." Satsuki warned as she tried to keep her own anger under control.

"The girl is right Naruto." Alpharius said from the ground where Naruto had dropped the holo-projector in his hurry to save his friend. Satsuki picked the device up and held it between the two teens. "From what Factus reported, the Imperial Cult's church is built with Imperial designs in mind. That means highly defendable with the bare minimum of manpower defending it. You will need to save her through stealth rather than brute force." Alpharius advised.

"But… that will take too long. We need to save her now before…"

"Listen Boy." Alpharius growled once again in his commanding, _You Will Listen_ tone. "Going in halfcocked like this is more than likely going to make them panic and people make poor choices in a panic… like kill a hostage." Alpharius warned causing Naruto to freeze up at the thought of them killing Hinata. In all truth Alpharius doubted they would take Naruto seriously enough to ever reach that level of panic but Naruto wasn't thinking that clearly. And if he was thinking clearly enough to figure that out… the boy would be perfectly fine to carry out this mission. "This is what you and the girl are going to do… you two have been trained far beyond what most Academy Students go through, so you two will try and rescue Hinata. I will bring this to the Hokage and he will likely send a team of Anbu, and they will arrive in about five hours, four if they really push it. But we have no guarantee that no one in the Cult will have the bright idea to move Hinata to anywhere else less obvious. So time is not on our side. Get going." At that Alpharius cut the feed… or at least it looked to be that. In truth, the holo-projector that Naruto had to carry around was always on.

* * *

Hinata wondered what was going to happen. There hadn't been any more people to come and see her and Ino since that first man. It had been a while since she had first awakened, but when that was she had no clue. It was impossible to tell what time it was and how much time had passed.

Ino had awakened shortly after Hinata and… wasn't holding up as well as she was. Or at least Hinata thought so, at first Ino seemed totally in denial about the other thing, thinking it was some sort of test or some other thing they had to do for their ninja training. Hinata had never heard of any kind of test like that before. Plus, that didn't add up when you took into account- the way they had been kidnaped, they couldn't use Chakra due to the strange devices on them, and the man she had seen before certainly didn't seem like any shinobi Hinata had ever seen before. But eventually Ino had come to grips that they were kidnaped but now had come to… a continuation of what seemed like a lifelong delusion.

"Don't worry Hinata… I'm sure that Sasuke is going to save us any second now." Ino said as she was drawing around in the dirt floor of their cell. She was totally calm and convinced of what she just said. Hinata sighed and continued to try and figure out a way to get out of their situation. But something just made the Hyūga ask the stupid question.

"How is Sasuke going to save us, no one knows where we are. We don't know where we are." Ino just scoffed at the question of her entire reality.

"He just will, he'll notice I'm missing because we are destined for each other. He'll investigate and eventually find us here, he'll beat all those criminal goons that took us and bring us home. Where me and him will get married and love each other for the rest of our lives."

"I don't think Sasuke has the emotional ability to feel love…" Hinata mumbled to herself though she meant to just think it.

"What did you just say?!" Ino demanded as she stood up. "Of course Sasuke can feel love, he loves me!"

"He has a funny way of showing it." Now Hinata was getting mad. Sasuke didn't love anyone, and whatever Ino felt for him was not love. Hinata loved Naruto, that she knew was real. Naruto listened and supported her whenever he could. He was kind and helped her. That was someone that was deserving of feeling and receiving love.

"Oh you think you're so lucky don't you, Sasuke sits with you at lunch every day. Must be so great to…"

"It was a lot better before he came. Then it was just me and Naruto."

"You would actually want to sit with that…" Thankfully Ino wasn't able to finish that sentence because they both heard the loud sound of a large metal door opening. They both looked to the bars of their cell and soon five men in hooded robes came into view. One of them was carrying some kind of tool and pointed it to Ino, and a second later there was a dart in her neck and she slumped over unable to move. Hinata tried to keep back to the wall and in the best Gentle Fist stance she could take. She knew that it would seriously lacking in power due to her capped chakra but the fighting style still could be effective without the use of Chakra. It was just severely watered down in effect.

"Take her." One of the men said as they opened the door and three entered, they completely ignored Hinata and moved to Ino. Hinata started to move to stop them but the third man that came in loomed over her, his size completely outmatched her and she just knew that without her ability to use chakra she would lose badly to him in a fight. The three left the room with Ino thrown over one of their shoulders. Leaving two of their companions at the entrance to the gate.

"Come on… we need to hurry."

"You go on ahead… I think I want to play with this one for a bit before getting a chance at the blond." He said as he took off his mask showing his creepy and disturbing smile. The lust in his eyes sent fear though Hinata's body as she dreaded what was going on his mind. A small glimmer of hope came when the other man grabbed his arm stopping him. But all that hope was dashed once the other man spoke.

"Nothing permanent. The buyers want her intact." He warned his fellow kidnapper.

"Up the ass doesn't count as permanent." The man said with a happy growl as he returned his focus on Hinata. He licked his lips as the other man phased to give his answer.

"That's fine… just make sure that's all you do. They said if she isn't a virgin on delivery… payment is half." The second man said as he let the other go and began his way to follow the others. Hinata tried to recall every single lesson with her family on Gentle Fist in the hopes that she could beat back this man before he touched her.

"Listen girl… you better get used to this. You are nothing more than breeding stock now. You've been bought and soon will be paid for." He growled as he stepped into the cell, there wasn't much room to work with but it was going to need to be enough. "You should just lay back and accept this… or don't… have always liked the fight of this myself." He said as he moved to slap Hinata down to the ground, but she was able to block the attack and slid her feet around his body to deliver a hit to his side. It was like hitting steel, but she bti back the pain to her hand as then took a chance and once again used the Gentle fist to slid around behind and then made a run for it toward the door that had been left open. She didn't get very far as the man grabbed her by her hair. "Little cunt… you're going to get it even worse for that." He said as he pulled her back and up. "When I said I liked the fight I didn't mean a real fight. I meant kicking and screaming as I took your ass… not this ninja fighting shit." He growled as he pulled her into a choke hold with his right arm. "Go ahead scream… no one will hear you." Tears began to roll down her face as she felt his hand go under her shirt. "Oh come on… where'd all that fight go? It's not fun unless _you_ get a few scratches and bruises…" he chuckled before licking the side of her face. She could feel his hand beginning to reach down further but then he stopped. Everything just stopped. The air turned heavy, the man dropped Hinata as a primordial fear swelled inside of him. There was little to no sound, only Hinata quickly moving away. The robed man could only sweat and shake as he felt something coming for him. He had no clue what it was, but he knew by the God-Emperor as his witness… it was angry. He could feel it getting closer and all he could think to do was reach into his robe and pull out the small vox caster he had on him. "Confessor Anenokoji, this is Arch-Deacon Iwamura… an unholy beast has shown itself in the dungeons… please… get here as fast you can." He mewled with complete horror in his voice as he stared at the being radiating the ungodly amount of hate and rage.

"Naruto…" Hinata meanwhile barely recognized Naruto, the look of pure anger and feral hate on his face was something she was very unsettled seeing on his normally happy or determined face. But right now she was just happy that he had shown up when he did. He was cloaked in a red energy that just bled into the air with hate and evil intent. His face seemed… the word feral was the only thing that could describe it. Raged filled red glowing eyes had replaced the warm blue ones that she knew.

"Stay back… I am a Arch-Deacon of the holy God-Emperor's…" The man couldn't speak and more as he was pinned against the wall with a crack of brick and a choke of his blood. Naruto's hand wrapped and dug around the man's neck.

" **Snap it… it would be so easy…"** Hinata heard a voice come from the energy surrounding Naruto. It was also angry, but also amused by what was happening. " **He touched her… he hurt her… what could be more vile than the man before you?** " Little else needed to be said, all that followed was the sound of Naruto's hand crushing the life out of the man's neck, ending his life. But the cloak of red energy didn't go away.

"The daemon and the tainted must be purged from man's kingdom… of this there can be no doubt or exception." Hinata looked back to the doorway to the cell and saw one of the tallest men she had ever seen standing in it. "And I see tainted and daemon before me."

"You didn't do a lot of purging to save that bastard's life." Thankfully Naruto's voice remind unchanged to Hinata's ears.

"Yes… to the vultures and rats in godly men's garb, it is the duty of true godly men to root these beasts out and eradicate them as the traitors they are." The Confessor said with conviction. "I know who truly see the light boy… and I also know that the truth of the mighty Emperor." Suddenly the cloak around Naruto was blasted off by some unseen force, leaving Naruto completely shocked. The two teens also then felt something leave the air, they couldn't describe it any other way than saying it was like all the chakra in nature suddenly vanished. They then fell to their knees as something powerful hit them, where when Naruto unleashed the Nine-Tails' power before that was filled with anger and hate, this felt like a wave of unnaturalness and pure unadulterated wrong. "I know truths older than the Imperium itself boy. I may not know why the Hydra came to this world… and I may not know why they brought the Great Enemy with them… but know this boy… we are watching you. The Emperor is watching you… both the Living and the God." The Confessor said cryptically before stepping under the doorframe and leaving the two alone. The feeling of wrongness left with him, letting the two teens to get up and breathe easy again.

"Hinata… are you…"

"Naruto!" Hinata cried as she hurriedly went to hold onto him like her last lifeline of any sense of safety and strength in the world. "I-I… I w-was so scared." She sobbed as she held on to him tightly. After the initial shock of having Hinata latch on to him, Naruto was able to return to his proper senses. He held on to her and tried to help her through the sadness and everything else she was feeling. "W-we… we can't stay here." Hinata said after a few minutes of her crying into Naruto's shoulder. "They took Ino… we have to… we need to stop them."

"You need to get out of here…" He said as he helped Hinata stand up and begin to walk her out of the cell. "… I will save Ino. But you need to get out of here." He repeated as they turned around the corner and found Satsuki sitting, out of breath, and shaking a bit.

"What… what was that… and then… what?" Satsuki was trying to come to grips with so much. First that Hinata was almost raped, then whatever it was Naruto did with that red chakra, then that pure sense of wrongness that entered the air.

"Satsuki… we need to leave." Naruto said trying to bring back his friend.

"Oh… yeah… yeah… uh… yeah…" She rambled as she stood back up. "Where's Ino?"

"They couldn't have gotten far…" Hinata mumbled weakly, not strong enough to question why Satsuki was here or anything she had seen or heard. "Before they came in… we heard them open some big metal door." Naruto and Satsuki then turned to the huge reinforced metal door at the top of the upper floor of the dungeons.

"Hinata, go with Satsuki. I'll go and bring Ino back." Hinata seemed reluctant to leave the safety of his side. "I promise that I will never let anything happen to you, I trust Satsuki to get you to safety. Please, I want to make sure the rest of those bastards pay." He growled and that idea seemed to speak to her, she also wanted them to pay for their part in what happened.

"Okay… but you promise that you'll come back right." She said looking up to him. He nodded and she smiled before weakly walking over to Satsuki, still needing a bit of help standing. It's been long enough, the Anbu should be here soon."

"Yup, come on… let's get out of this hell hole." Satsuki tried as she helped Hinata toward the way she and Naruto found to get in here. Hinata took a look back and saw that Naruto had not yet left his spot as he wanted to wait until he was sure that she was on her way out. And once Hinata was gone from his view he turned back to the door that Hinata had told them. He jumped up to the upper floor and stood in front of the massive metal door.

" **So… you going to ask for my power again? Or are you just going to kill these men with more… elegant means?** " Kurama asked happy for this fun to continue. She didn't mind giving her power to Naruto so long as she got to watch the resulting carnage.

"Just a bit for the door… then I can handle the rest." Naruto replied not concerning himself with the Fox's bloodlust.

" **Poo… no more fun for me. Oh well… you're going to kill them regardless**." Kurama said as she filled his body with her chakra. This had been the first time he had used the Nine-Tails' chakra, before with killing that man that was… touching Hinata… it was all a blur and purely built on anger. He didn't even know what he was doing until he had his hand around his neck. But now… it was on purpose and at a much lower dosage. But enough for him to punch through the door. " **Easy… and I can feel naughty thoughts a bit that way**." A small piece of the red cloak around Naruto tore off and floated off toward the left hand hallway. " **My advice is to follow the crying… not so much the girl's… I guarantee that one of those fat slobs cries when they have sex**."

"You're not helping." Naruto growled and the Fox took the hint and decided to be quiet for a while. Naruto followed the sense of negative emotions that soon enough he came to a door with sounds of screams. With a snarl he kicked the door off its hinges. Four men in robes all turned to Naruto and in a flash he had a kunai in the eye of one. That man screamed in pain as he held onto his face. Two of the others made for the door but Naruto stopped them both with kunai aimed at their necks. Both hit their marks and killed the men instantly. Naruto then turned to finish off the last one only to hold up his arms in defense as his training with the Brothers kicked in. The last one was no weakling, in his hands was a sword and from the stance he was in he knew how to use it.

"That was too quick… the Leaf here in the capital should have no idea who took the girls." The man growled as he held his stance, even as his eyes widened at the sight of the blood coming from the boy, two things were wrong with it. One, it looked to be boiling, and two… there was way too much of it. " _A bloodline?_ " The man thought as that was the only explanation that made sense. And consider what it did… he knew that it was going to be a bitch to fight. Considering that he was a swordsmen and cutting attacks now produced boiling blood… it was going to be difficult to deal with. "I surrender." Norisada said dropping down to his knees.

"Traitor! You will damn us all!" The man with the kunai in his eye called out as he grabbed a white hot branding iron and went to attack the surrendering man. Naruto dismissively killed him with as slash to the neck.

"Why should I let you go… you hurt my friends."

"First off… I'm assuming that you took care of the one we left with the Hyūga girl? Hope you killed that fat bastard, never deserved to get anything he got."

"He got what he deserved in the end."

"Good, by the way… I was the one who suggested not torturing her. Taketame wasn't supposed to touch her, but… whatever… he's dead. I'm also the one that told the others to not brand the Yamanaka girl."

"So you want me to give you mercy because you suggested things that made their suffering a little less worse?"

"And because the only reason I'm even a part of this little club was to eventually get enough dirt to take to the Cardinal so he can declare them Excommunicate Traitoris. Would turn them into the authorities and ban them from the faith. I'm a spy… so… you going to reward my risk to my life with taking for no other reason than your mad." He asked with a look in his eyes that suggested he was fully prepared to die either way. The others that Naruto had killed all looked scared, terrified at the prospect of death, but this man looked assured that nothing bad would happen once his life was taken.

"Just… just go before I look at her and get pissed again." Naruto grumbled as he looked up to the ceiling. When he looked up the man was gone leaving behind his sword. Naruto picked it up and looked it over. It was a finely crafted katana, the hilt banded with gold cloth and four black studs. Naruto wasn't sure if he should take it but did so anyways, if nothing else he could sell it. He then took a breath and then looked over to the other end of the room where Ino had been strung up. His rage quickly returned as he looked at the amount of scars on her body. Cuts and bruises covered her skin and the amount of blood on the ground was a testament to the amount of pain they could inflict in such a short time. With a single touch he rusted the chains and cut them down, catching Ino as she fell from suspicion.

"S-Sasuke?" Ino asked weakly, clearly clinging to her strongest means of escape from the painful reality.

"Sorry, you get the class loser." Naruto said not at all offended at her thinking that her beloved Sasuke would be the one she wanted to save her.


	26. Chapter 26

"Are you saying there is nothing we can do?!" Sarutobi raged as he, Alpharius, Danzō, and his so called advisers went over the incident in the capital. Naruto, Hinata, and Ino had been taken back to the village by the Anbu team that was sent to reinforce them. Ino had been taken to the hospital for the injuries she had suffered and Hinata was with her family. Naruto… Naruto was in the brain jar again. He wasn't happy about it but the Brothers needed to be sure the seal was secure and that no Chaos was leaking out of it.

The doctor had informed the Hokage that Ino would suffer no permanent scars other than a few on her back, two small cuts across the right end of her lip and one large scar on her right cheek. The girl was still in a medically induced coma while her body recovered from the torture. Her family and clan were up in arms over this, demanding that the Hokage take action against the Church of the God-Emperor, something that Sarutobi wanted to do but was finding difficult.

The Hyūga clan was also in the same camp. They too were calling for blood- Hinata was their heiress and it was natural to assume such a reaction. But much to Sarutobi's grief, Alpharius had privately informed him that much of the Main branch of the clan also were upset that Hinata was lacking in strength to have this happen to her. The fact she had been under the control of a Chakra nullifier was not told to them due to the device's very existence becoming a S-ranked secret. Hinata's father had been to three meetings with the clan elders since Hinata had returned and all three had been about stripping her of her title and branding her with the clan's curse mark.

Sarutobi himself even had at right at being mad at the church for their dismembering of his son. Asuma had been also recovered by the Anbu team, and was now in the hospital with a bad infection from his poorly treated wound.

"On the kidnapping, torture, and attempted rape front, yes, there is nothing we can do against the Church." Alpharius sighed as he too was not pleased at the outcome of all of this. Naruto had performed well in his own opinion but still that did not make any of this worth it. "Cardinal…" It was clear that he hated using that title. "…Poxus and his man Norisada both have documentation stating that they had been performing an internal investigation into a criminal element within the Church. So we can't fault the organization as a whole for the actions of a few that were already suspected of crimes and were on the verge of being exposed and sentenced."

"Yet they seemed to be willing to allow them to sell and indoctrinate our own before exposing these men's crimes." Danzō pointed out. He too was furious at this blatant attack on the Leaf, and was quite happy to see the old monkey finally showing some backbone. "Action must be taken against those who were complicit in others crimes. Not only that, but they held hostage two of our own Jōnin. And this was done by the Cardinal himself no less."

"On that the Church is claiming we are lying in order to try and continue legal action for the girl's suffering. They are saying that the men that took the girls also were behind Factus and Asuma's kidnaping as well. And the nobility of the Land of Fire is agreeing with them."

"They want this whole thing to go away." Homura growled, frustrated at the current lack of support from the Land of Fire.

"Is there anything we can do?" Sarutobi asked as he tried to rub his face to alleviate the headache.

"We can blacklist the Church of the God-Emperor from all future business with the Leaf- not that we had much to begin with. But I see the best option is to start spreading the news of this incident and bring the people's opinion of the church to seeing them as harbors of slavers and child rapists." Danzō offered, although he had his own plans in the works. And he was sure the Brothers had their own as well.

"Very well, not only that but I am making sure that no priest of this Church shall set foot in the Leaf. Now if you will excuse me… I am going to see my son." Sarutobi said as he stood up and began walking out of the office with his advisers following suit, leaving Danzō and Alpharius alone.

"Sarutobi doesn't want to discuss it but I will state my opinion to you as I know you are the real power here." Danzō growled to the giant man as he stood up. "Telling the public that it was the Anbu that saved the girls and our own was a wise move. There is no need to give the people the idea that the boy is anything more than a weapon. Because that is what he is. And while I may not know what he did in those dungeons… I can guess. We have a weapon that is showing signs of wear… fix it before someone else has too." The old war hawk warned before he made his way out of the office leaving Alpharius alone.

* * *

"Aren't you looking like shit." Moriah said as she looked over her cards. Her, Factus, and Cyshan were all in his hospital room. She and Cyshan had come to try and give the former priest some company, and right now were playing a few rounds of cards while discussing the fallout of the whole business in the capital. It had been a few days since Factus had been brought back to the village and it was the first day he was allowed visitors.

"Thanks… Gloomy looks even worse than I do." Factus grumbled as he frowned at his cards. "I fold, so what happened to the brats from the Academy?"

"The Academy students were brought home after you, Asuma and the kids were extracted. And the Academy has been closed until investigations into the staff are done." Cyshan said as he eyed Moriah, trying to figure out if he should go big or fold and let her win the small pot.

"They already have found that it was that dumbass Mizuki that let those fat pigs into the inn. He's enjoying some nice time with Ibiki before being sentenced to fifty years in prison." Moriah chuckled, she knew she was going to lose. But Cyshan didn't know that, so she acted cocky. "You gonna raise or fold?" Cyshan sweated a bit… Moriah was hard to play with, she knew her own tells and was good at covering them.

"I'm goin'… I'm folding." Cyshan said as he threw his cards on the table.

"Ha! I had shit!" Moriah cheered as she pulled in the pot. Cyshan dropped his head in disappointment while Factus just chuckled at the scene.

"What happened to Asuma?" Factus asked as Cyshan took the deck and began shuffling it.

"Smoky is doing fine, officially he had a punctured lung and a few other minor injuries. Unofficially… he's getting a visit from the Tech-priest to get a replacement leg." Moriah explained before taking a drink from her flask. "Got to love that we have a Iron Hands tech-priest with us. No one better at fixing people up with metal arms and legs."

"I heard that the Brothers also gave Asuma cybernetic lungs… free of charge. Now he can smoke all he wants without worry." Cyshan chuckled as he set the new deck between them.

"The old man was pretty pissed but he's calmed down now. Plus he's even more in deep with the Brothers now that they saved his son's life as a Shinobi." Moriah explained as she took her cards. " _This is even worse than my last hand_."

"I heard from Osmadiel that Anko told him that Kurenai has been to see Smoky twice now." Cyshan loved to gossip, it was part of his business to listen to the gossip. Learn what rumors are going around the lonely wives of the nobility and wealthy… and then spread them around with a few lies.

"You know I tried to ask Kurenai out once… Throne was that a bad idea." Factus grimaced at that painful memory. "Although maybe me being half ass drunk maybe had a part in her turning me down… harshly I might add."

"You should stick to my girls, I give you a discount. Why don't you use it?" Cyshan said as he raised the pot.

"If you have to pay for it you're not a real man." Factus mocked with a smirk on his face.

"I call bullshit on that, I know you've been to the Red Light District." Moriah pointed out with a frown.

"Yeah… still have never paid for it." The two other Imperials groaned and the former priest's boasting. "Alright, enough of that… what happened to the girls they took?" Factus asked as he turned serious. He had failed, he was supposed to prevent exactly what happened and yet it happened anyway. He was going to never discount Naruto again after hearing that it was him that saved the girls that got taken.

"Yeah… them…" Moriah sighed as she leaned back in her seat. "The Yamanaka girl is still was taken back to her family's home. From what I've heard… she's not taking this all very well. Only talks to her family, refuses to see any of her friends, her dad says she's completely shut down and rarely comes out of her room. Thankfully it doesn't seem like she's going to be put on suicide watch, as her family says it hasn't gotten that bad."

"And the other, the Hyūga. I think we met her once… Hinata right?" Factus asked feeling a little guilty that he didn't recall her name quickly.

"Yes, she is also with her family. From what I heard from Alpharius she was able to get out of the ordeal with minimal mental scarring. She apparently doesn't like being touched as she almost paralyzed her grandfather when he put his hand on her shoulder. Her own father and sister seem to be safe from this though. I'm sure that with some time and help she'll be able to grow and move past this… hopefully." Cyshan said trying to give a cheery tone of encouragement. "I think the girl can do it, she has pretty good pillar of support in the form of the kid. And I hate to be that guy and bring this up… but it was just attempted rape… nothing actually came about it."

"People on this world take this sort of thing far more seriously, in any Under Hive ninety percent of the population is the result of rape. But here… way too soft to handle this like a Hiver would." Moriah said thinking about her little student's fears on the subject. To be raped until pregnant, and then again and again just to pump out more Uchiha babies. It wasn't so much the rape itself that irritated Moriah, as she had gotten used to such things long ago. It was the taking of freedom, which she did admit was a component to many rapes. Which was why while she was numb to the crime… she would still fight it. The three then played a few round not talking about anything. Until Moriah once again spoke up. "So how far did you get, how much of the Lectitio Divinitatus does Narcariel have?"

"About half… he's not going to start printing them any time soon. Won't sully the holy word by sending out incomplete versions of it." Factus groaned. He had done as Narcariel wanted, and he had begun working on scribing the holy book of the Imperial Cult. He was forced to write it down in a Seal matrix that he suspected would copy what was written on it to a second location. "Do we know where Gloomy is now?"

"In the Land of Water. He, along with many of the priesthood have traveled there in hopes of finding a even more favorable government. They left the church in the Land of Fire Capital to that guy the boy let go. He was promoted to Arch-Deacon of the church in recognition for his effort to expose traitors to the faith." Moriah said in a mocking tone to show her irritation at this.

"We aren't going to be able to touch him are we?" Cyshan sighed as he knew the answer.

"No fucking chance, Gloomy is paranoid like an Inquisitor. And the Land of Water isn't a good ally, as The Hidden Mist village is in a civil war right now and rumor has it the Water Daimyō has converted to the faith."

"That son of a bitch is nice and safe… so long as he stays where he is."

* * *

Naruto was currently being taken back to the village by Omegon. His body still hurt all over from once again being taken apart piece by piece while his brain floated in a jar. They at least gave him comics this time, made by them. But he liked them, as it was about a Imperial Commissar named Ciaphas Cain. Omegon had said that he was a real person out in the Imperium and that all the comics that they made for Naruto were based off things he did.

"Now Naruto, you know the story right." Omegon said as they neared the village gates.

"Yes, I did not save Hinata and Ino, the Anbu did. I was in the Inn the whole time and Satsuki as Sasuke will back me up on that." Naruto repeated as he had been told many times while he was in the jar. They didn't want people to know the truth because people would ask too many questions on how a Academy Student took on a whole church of fanatics and saved two girls from the clutches of slavers and rapists. The masses of the Village would question how he gained such power, and the informed civilian council would say the Fox was controlling Naruto. So it was just easier if people didn't know the truth. Naruto was conflicted on this, on one hand he never would do what he did for the fame. He did it because those bastards took his friend… and then hurt her. But he wanted for people to see him as a hero, to see him not for the monster they saw him currently as. But he understood that right now it wasn't the time for that- though it took several hours of both Omegon and Kurama yelling at him for him to get that.

"Yes, good. Just keep to that story and hopefully this whole thing can be but behind us." Omegon said this for Naruto but certain things about this incident had given the Primarch brothers pause. For one thing, they messed up with Narcariel, now more than ever they knew they had let him have to much freedom to operate. The plan to destroy the faith in the Imperial Cult was given a large amount of ammo even if the church denounced the actions of those few in it. People in the Land of Fire would be far more reluctant to listen to what they had say if they knew what happened in the capital. Not only that but the truth would be twisted by the Hydra Brothers to more fit their needs. This would have a smaller effect on the sects in other lands, not nearly as much in the Land of Fire though. Narcariel himself was now untouchable as he had escaped soon after giving his demands to Factus. By the time the Anbu had returned with Factus, Asuma, and the girls, Narcariel had already was close to the border of the Land of Fire. So by the time a response could be made, he would already be out of the Leaf's hands, it couldn't be done legally anyways since the nobility of the Land of Fire had been convinced that the Church of the God-Emperor had been partly the victim. Narcariel had the documentation to support his claim and that had been enough for them.

But that had not been the biggest bit of news Naruto had given the brothers. The biggest had been what the Confessor Anenokoji had told him along with the power he displayed. With both of those facts the Hydra brothers had gathered that this world did in fact host a faction of humanity that had existed since the early days of humanity's time on Terra. The Illuminati. What this secretive arm of the Inquisition doing on this world, the Primarchs didn't know. The Illuminati was originally started by their father as a organization to protect and bring humanity to its Golden Age glory back when humanity was still on Terra but later it had stuck around as his eyes and ears during the Dark Age of Technology. And now they knew of Naruto and their presence on this world, they most likely already knew but now they had shown their hand. And finally they had given the Brothers the confirmation of something they had waited for, the news that the Ascendency Intuitive had begun. The death clock for the Imperium of Man had started ticking.

"Hey Omegon." Naruto's voice broke Omegon out of his thoughts. "When… when can I see Hinata again?" He asked not looking up to the Primarch, his voice slightly conveying the guilt he felt for the whole thing. Omegon knew this kid was a good one, he felt ashamed for not getting there even earlier in order to prevent to the pain that had been already inflicted, rather than feel entitled for saving the girl.

"Hey… don't give me that. You did what you could and you stopped that bastard from ruining her life, so there is nothing you should be sad about. And soon, her father has asked to see you when possible. Likely to give thanks." Even though it was quite possibly the best circumstances to met Hinata's father, after saving her from a horrible ordeal that would have haunted her whole life, Naruto still felt a sense of dread. "But it looks like he's going to have to get in line." Omegon said as they approached the village gate.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I have been sent to bring you back to my head of clan's home." One of the Yamanaka clan said as the Primarch and his ward neared him.

"Looks like Hiashi isn't the only one wanting to give his thanks for saving his daughter." Omegon chuckled as he turned to Naruto. "Best go with the man boy, I got some shit that needs getting done." Omegon said before walking into the village leaving Naruto with his escort. Naruto followed the man, the two didn't say a word to each other. Naruto didn't know if this man had any real opinion on him, there wasn't much hate in his when Naruto first saw him look to himself. Maybe unlike the civilians, people from the clans gave more thought to what the Fourth and Third Hokage had ordered. They soon came to a average sized flower shop and Naruto was told to wait outside.

" **You're nervous**." Kurama commented with a small chuckle, she enjoyed seeing her container squirm a little bit. It was fun to watch.

" _Of course I am, I have no clue what the head of a clan wants with me. I can assume it is good but with me… I have to be careful_." Naruto thought back to the Fox but she knew he was talking out of his ass. He knew perfectly well that this man wanted to thank him for saving his daughter from a fate worse than death. What Naruto really feared was the possibility that said girl might want to see him.

" **And why would you need to be careful, like the Brothers would let you die on their watch**." Kurama scoffed. " **You have two Primarchs committed to keeping you alive… for a time… so you really shouldn't worry so much**." Naruto was about to retort to that with saying he didn't need the Primarch's protection. But then the door to the flower shop opened and Naruto was led inside. There he was taken back behind the store and into the living area of the building. There was waiting Inoichi Yamanaka and his wife Saya.

"Uh… hello sir… you requested that I come and see you." Naruto said as he made to bow as Alpharius had taught him to do so with people of importance. But Naruto stopped once the man held his hand up.

"It should be me that bows to you Naruto Uzumaki, because of you my daughter is alive. And still is herself." Inoichi said before making good on his words and bowed to the teen.

"But… I didn't…"

"Don't give us that, we know the truth of the matter." Ino's mother said stopping Naruto in his tracks. "The Hokage swore us to the truth of the matter. We can never say it enough times but thank you for saving our daughter's life."

"But… if I had gotten there a little bit faster…"

"Yes, you could have saved her some scars. But what matters is that you saved her at all. In this line of work we all get a few scars… it's just sad that she had to get them so early." Inoichi said as they all sat down in the living room. "And now those who caused my daughter's pain are either dead or hiding behind what little power they have left. The former I have you to thank for while the latter… the Leaf will handle it." The Yamanaka patriarch said grimly as he recalled a few meetings with his fellow shinobi on this subject.

"If I could ask… how is Ino doing?" Naruto wasn't sure how he should feel about this. He had never really liked Ino, and prior to this whole mess he would have been happy to just never notice her beyond a face in the Sasuke fangirl horde. But now he felt some sense of responsibility toward her. At least to the point of making sure she was safe and alight. Once he knew that then his part in her life would return to how it was. And vice versa. At that question however both parents turned sullen.

"She… hasn't spoken much. A few of her friends came by when she returned from the hospital but she refused to open the door to her room. I think she's self-conscious about the scars." Saya said truly sad about her daughter's current condition. As any mother would be. Naruto found that to be a confusing thing to be self-conscious about, but he didn't say it out loud due to the fact he knew that he wasn't a girl and thus unable to understand how they thought.

"She talked to us at the hospital but when she got home, right to her room without a word. And there hasn't been anything since." Inoichi said, he had been wrought by guilt that he couldn't help his little princess when she needed it most. And now he knew that it was very likely that she was now bordering on the abyss of depression from what she had gone through.

"If it won't be too much trouble… could you see if she might talk to you?" Saya asked surprising both Naruto and her husband. "I know that you and my daughter weren't friends or even were on the best terms but seeing as you saved her… you might be able to get through to her and help her." It had been something that the Yamanaka parents had regretted, their child not being friends with Naruto. From the second they, as well as many others, saw that blond hair they knew who Naruto was. It hurt so many to see him treated the way he was, and several of them tried to gain custody of the boy. But surprisingly it wasn't the civilian council that blocked them but the Hokage. When the Brothers finally returned, they understood why even if they didn't understand why them. But while the children of the Nara, and Akimichi clan heads were able to gain a friendship with Minato's son… the Yamanaka heiress didn't follow this trend. Instead she all but ignored the orphaned boy as many of her peers had been swayed by their own parents whose grief and hatred blinded them to the suffering child right in front of their eyes. In later years, she joined in on the mocking and ostracizing but she at times had questioned to her parents about why everyone hated the blond boy, giving her parents a bit of hope that she was just following the crowd rather than truly believing Naruto was a monster.

"Uh… sure… I can try." Naruto said unsure about this. As she said… Naruto and Ino weren't friends. They were at best… classmates. Ino was one of the biggest Sasuke Fangirls and thus part of the problems that existed in his friend's life. Though Naruto did have to give Ino a little credit, she rarely was as bad in behavior toward Satsuki as some of the other girls. For one thing, she never was a part of the frenzies that sometimes happened and ended in them mobbing Satsuki. Ino also, as far Naruto knew, didn't pick on Hinata for not following on the Sasuke bandwagon.

"That is all we are asking." Ino's mother said as Naruto stood up and looked toward the stairs to the upper level of the home. Meanwhile the man of the house was fighting an inner battle between his need to keep any and all boys away from his daughter's room and his desire to help said daughter overcome her troubles. "Third door and the right." Saya said as Naruto started to walk up the stairs. The woman was able to make a small smile, she truly did hope that this boy would help her daughter with her first douse of the reality of the Shinobi life.

" **You're really nervous now… can't say that I expected this to be the circumstances that landed you a visit to a girl's room**." Kurama said trying to lighten the load through her normal commentary which was her trying to distract Naruto from overthinking things.

" _And exactly what did you expect?_ "

" **Well… you would not be going through the door. And certainly not at the request of the girl's mother… the whore is making so many disgusting jokes on that… just try not to think too much. You do your best when you don't think, and it comes so easy for you so that's good**." Naruto wasn't able to make a comeback to that as he found himself at Ino's door. " **Go on… all you have to do is try. Knock on the door… say it's you. Turn around and leave this place**."

" _Shut up… I can do this_." Naruto thought as he cut the line between them. He took a deep breath and then another, he really didn't want to do this. It felt awkward and weird for him mostly because this was someone he didn't really know. If this had been one of his friends then he would be the first one to try and help them get back on their feet. but he knew that this would be part of his dream, to be Hokage. He would have to go to people he didn't know and give them the same level of concern and effort he would for anyone in the village. Naruto took one last breath before knocking on the door. "Hello… Ino? This is Naruto Uzumaki… I uh… I just wanted to check to make sure you're doing alright… since… what happened." Naruto said feeling more and more uncomfortable with each word. The awkwardness he felt dragged the moments on and on. He was slightly regretting cutting the link between him and Kurama as anything would be better than the quiet that was filling the air. Even commentary from the reality tumors would be preferable. Having felt like he had waited hours, Naruto felt that he had done his best and turned around to leave.

"Naruto!" The sound of Ino cheerfully yelling out his name and then draping her arms around his neck, hugging him from behind much like how she had done to Satsuki thinking it was Sasuke, the whole thing threw the boy off for a second. "I didn't know you were coming to visit me, that's so sweet of you." Naruto's brain was getting more and more worried, she was acting just like she would around Sasuke… but instead it was centered around Naruto.

"Uh yeah… I uh… I just wanted to make sure you were doing better." Naruto said trying hard, really trying hard… not to think about the fact he could feel Ino's chest press against his back. Meanwhile inside the boy, three of his tenants were laughing their asses off, one didn't care in the slightest, and the last one was raving mad that once again the boy had gained another admirer. To Naruto's relief Ino detached from him and her demeanor had changed from totally happy fangirl to reserved and sullen.

"I've been… fine. Just not feeling much like seeing people anymore." Ino said subconsciously turning her face to the right in an attempt to hide the scars that had been left on her face. The ones on her back still ached a bit but it was the three on her face that had caused the most hurt to her. As someone who once took so much pride in her appearance, these new scars were something that now constantly reminded her of what happened. She had smashed every mirror she had in her room, most of the time she just laid in her bed in the dark trying to forget what happened. The only reason she looked presentable now was because she was a master of beauty and got ready to see Naruto the second she heard his voice downstairs. It was a little hard without mirrors… but she was able to handle it. "But it's nice seeing you." She said perking back up again. "You're the one that saved me."

"Yeah about that… that needs to remain a secret. Listen I know you might want to tell…"

"I won't tell." Ino said totally sincere in her tone and words. They were said as if it was second nature to agree with Naruto, something that several of his tenants picked up on.

"Um… no offence… but you're known as the queen of gossip in class… so…"

"If you say that it is important that no one knows what a hero you are for saving my life, then I won't tell people how great you were in killing all those pigs pretending to be priests." Ino pouted while at the same time giving Naruto his real first douse of the power of passive aggressiveness.

"I-it is… even the Hokage says this is a S Class secret. The official story is the Anbu saved you and Hinata." At the mention of the Hyūga, there was a tiny flash of sadness across Ino's face.

"Right… you came to save Hinata. I just happen to be there."

"No way, sure I only notice people were gone because I know Hinata so well. if it had been anyone else I would have tried to save them too." Naruto said, he would have too. "One day I'm going to be Hokage and that means protecting everyone in the village." Ino was surprised by the passion Naruto had in his words, she had heard him boast about his dream. Before she just brushed it off as him being childish and hopeless loser trying to delude himself. But never before did she listen to how he spoke about it, he sounded so sure of it. And now that she knew he wasn't some loser, but the guy that had saved her from the torture dungeon that her kidnapers had taken her to. "So of course I saved you, I'll always save you if you need it." Naruto said as he was already on auto-pilot due to talking about his dream. The weirdness and awkward feelings having been temporarily banished due to the passion he felt for his dream. But it returned once he saw Ino was blushing from his statement. "So… uh… will I see you once they reopen the school?"

"Oh… I… I…" Ino had been planning on dropping the whole idea of becoming a ninja. She just couldn't take the ridicule that she knew was coming. She could already hear her so called friends talking behind her back about her ugly scars and the rumors of what they had done to her. "… sure… I look forward to seeing you back at school." Ino blurted not fully understanding why she had said that.

"Okay… see you then." Naruto weakly said not really sure how to end their talk.

* * *

" **Well… that was something.** " Kurama said as they stopped watching the awkwardness of Naruto lumbering though trying to help the mentally damaged girl. **"Things rarely change with humans. Never will they understand each other and how they feel about one another… until someone beats it over their head with it."** Kurama chuckled. **"And you papa Nurgle… have any strangely insightful words to say about the girl."** Kurama asked as now Nurgle had become a rotting exposition potato for the rest of them.

" **She has clearly transferred her feelings from the girl pretending to be a boy**." Nurgle wheezed. " **But now it is even stronger… or worse… depending on your opinion of her. But it has become even stronger due to her now having a real event in her life to give her proof of the bond between them. As before her attraction to was to a ideal, an over glorified image in her mind of the life she would have with the heir to the Uchiha clan. The girl will now hold on to the boy, stronger now after this meeting.** " Nurgle explained hiding the small bit of pride that it felt in being part of the conversation. He would never admit it but he loathed to go back to the times when they just ignored him.

" **It does not matter! How can the boy come to me when he finds his own whores to seduce?! How is this boy able to bring in such feelings from these sluts**?" Slaanesh snarled as she had since found Naruto's beginning teenage years not what she wanted or expected at all. She had hoped for rejections and lack of confidence, leading to him coming to her in the hopes that she will grant him power over love itself. None of that happened.

" **You've been quiet in the last few months, have you anything to say on this Tzeentch?** " Kurama asked turning to the cell of the Master of Magic. The god just glared down at the woman who vexed it so much.

" **I have one thing to say… I have decided that I shall no longer be of entertainment for you. I am a God of the Warp. You are nothing, I will wait knowing that I still exist out there in the warp. Even if I die here… this is part of my whole**." The three glowing eyes of Tzeentch moved to the rest of the chamber, and the other cells. " **You all have been taken here just as I. You three are the only true threat to my power and even then you all would help in the survival of Chaos as a whole. So that brings me peace that our other enemy will not defeat us. I know, I know that should I die here… you all die as well. My power is safe. I can wait. I can wait until either this energy poisons me… or the boy has sunk so low that he would come to me… come to us… come to Chaos… for power**." At that Tzeentch's eyes dimmed into nothing.

" **Wow… never thought the shitling was such a pussy… he just gave up. HAHAHA! WHAT A BITCH! HAHAHA… so much for all those plans**!" Khorne laughed and then there was a large thud as he fell over onto his side. " **HAHAHAHA… DUMBASS SHITLING THOUGHT HE COULD OUT PLAY A FUCKING KID!"**

* * *

"Ow…" Naruto grimaced as he rubbed his stomach as a sudden pain poked him, but it was gone a moment later. Naruto waved it off and continued his way to the Hyūga compound. At the sight of the sun beginning to hit the horizon, Naruto felt a bit guilt that he had not seen Hinata earlier. But he had been ambushed at the gate and before that he just had to see what would happen next to Ciaphas Cain on Perlia. So that had eaten a ton of the day. But now he had made it and hoped that maybe he could see Hinata before dinner.

He approached the gate to the Hyūga compound and once again the guards glared at him for even showing his face to them. Naruto was rarely liked by the Hyūga, for many of the main family members disliked Hinata and so he was guilt by association. And then the rest of the branch family didn't like him due to the same reasons the rest of the village, and oddly enough because he was friends with Hinata. But that was because they liked Hinata and were worried that the Demon Brat would somehow corrupt her. He wouldn't… but that didn't mean certain beings didn't already have that in mind.

The guards however this time let Naruto in without any fuss. Normally they would have demanded for Naruto to wait while they got confirmation that he was expected and wanted. But not today. Today he was let in the second the guards saw him. It was odd but not unexpected as Naruto knew that Hinata's father probably wanted to do the same thing Ino's father did. He was escorted to the main household and then into the Head Family wing of the estate. His escort reluctantly bowed to Naruto and then left him at the door to the dining room. It once again made Naruto feel guilty that he had taken so long to get here.

"Enter." Naruto heard Hinata's father Hiashi call out. A shiver of fear was sent through Naruto, the man had always scared Naruto, for many… many reasons. Some of them unknown to the boy consciously as his density prevented it but instinctively… he knew to fear this man. Naruto opened the door and the second he did… that fear of Hiashi exploded tenfold.

"Naruto!" For the second time this day a girl, a cute girl at that, called out his name in joy and latched onto him. But this time from the front. Before he even knew what was going on Hinata was holding on to him with joyful abandon. "I missed you, where have you been? I was worried something happened to you." Thankfully Hiashi was able to answer that for Naruto… while looking like nothing was wrong, and still scaring Naruto as he did so.

"He had to been taken for some… confirmations. I'm sure you remember the what happened to Naruto when he saved you from that… beast." Hiashi's normal for him frown deepened at the word. "… his guardians needed to make sure that no adverse effects occurred from using such a power." Hiashi said before taking a sip from his tea. "Naruto… please sit. We already have a seat and plate set for you."

"Uh… thank you lord Hyūga." Naruto said as he did as told, and spoke in the most courteous and manner way he could. It was not due to the many hours of training and lessons given to him by Alpharius and Sabrella, but out of fear of insulting this man in some way. Hinata sat next to her… friend, not leaving Naruto's side for a second. Naruto had noticed something a little off about Hinata, not anything that would clue the boy into how she really felt, but even though she was smiling and looked happy to see him, Naruto could tell that Hinata was tried. Like she hadn't slept in days, something that he knew was well within the realm of possibility of problems that could have been caused by what happened to her. Alpharius had given Naruto more information than Naruto thought was necessary about how someone like Hinata might be affected by what she went through. It took a bit of convincing, but Naruto had gotten the Primarch to tell him what he needed to know.

"Let us first get something out of the way." Hiashi said before doing as Inoichi had done and bowed before Naruto. "As a father, I cannot express the entirety of my gratitude toward you in this lifetime. I thank you for saving my daughter from something that would have haunted her for all her life." Hiashi finished and then sat back up. Naruto, even though he knew had been coming was still somewhat shocked to see it, even more so was Hinata. She didn't think that she meant that much to her father to warrant him lowering himself to the pariah of the village.

"I-it was no big deal… I didn't do it for any reward. I did it because I care about Hinata and wanted to make sure she was safe." Naruto said unknowing causing Hinata to be on the verge of passing out. For more than one reason.

"Then I won't regret what I just did." Hiashi said simply before returning to his meal. The three began to eat the meal in quiet, Hiashi had said all he wanted to and wished to continue to intimidate the young man that had taken his daughter's heart. Naruto meanwhile… was wholly and utter terrified of the prospect of trying to hold a conversation with Hiashi. Hinata meanwhile was perfectly happy to just be so close to her friend, and not so secret love. Plus… she was a little worried about what she had planned on after dinner.

" **This is boring… say something you dumbass**." Kurama groaned.

" _No, my life isn't your personal entrainment_."

" **Yes it is… that's the deal. I give you my power on occasion and help you screw over the four shitheads. And in exchange… you provide me with funnys. That is how this** **works**."

" _And just what could be funny now?_ "

" **Ask him for Hinata's hand in marriage**." Naruto had to fight with every fiber in his being not to openly react to much in the real world. It ended up as a small cough.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Hinata asked concerned about him.

"Y-yes… just a bit of food going down wrong." Naruto covered for himself. " _Are you insan_ e?!"

" **No… but three of the five beings in you are**."

" _Please try and keep things like that to yourself_." Naruto finished with the fox before returning to the meal in front of him. Thankfully it was soon finished and Hiashi gave his farewell and thanked Naruto for coming to eat with him and his eldest daughter. There was a small warning glare from the man before he had left though. Though strangely… Naruto couldn't tell if it was directed more at him or Hinata. But then the two of them were left alone. "I'm sorry that I took…" Naruto didn't get to finish before he was again found himself being held onto by Hinata. "Uh… Hinata?"

"Please… don't go." Hinata said, her voice slightly muffled by Naruto's shoulder. Naruto quickly returned the embrace but was unclear on what she meant. "Just for tonight, just for tonight I need you to stay with me." She said answering his unsaid need for explanation. "Every time I'm in my bed… I can't sleep. I… I can feel his hands grab me… please… just one night." She begged as she held on to him even tighter.

"Hinata… I meant what I said. I care about you and want to make sure your safe. So you can ask me anything, and I'll do it so long as I can make it so you feel safe again." Naruto said as he held her closer trying to do as he said. After a few more moments in their embrace Naruto picked Hinata up bridal style and carried her to her room.

Later, Hiashi did his fatherly duty and checked up on the two and was pleased to find them both sleeping, and only sleeping.

* * *

"If you even think about making this dirty I will gut you." Kurama growled at the Pleasure god who was smirking clearly ready to challenge that warning. But then found Khorne standing by Kurama glaring her down silently. It was the only way to know when his threats were serious ones… when the blood god was silent. And then they were joined by Nurgle who also radiated along with his normal stink, an aura of dread warning.

" **Really… maybe Tzeentch was right. Maybe our time in this boy has begun to change us. Plaguefather I understand. You are driven by some strange moral code that no one will ever understand… but you Khorne… you I could never think of one single reason**." Slaanesh said as before she began back to her cell. " **And it would seem Tzeentch… you truly have sworn off involvement in any of our affairs. Shame… things do seem to be changing… and in my opinion not for the better**."


	27. Chapter 27

Narcariel walked through the newest cathedral being built to the God-Emperor. It was being built by the Water Daimyō himself as a show of his newfound faith in the God-Emperor. With the leader of the nation on his side, Narcariel felt that his position was safe for the time being. Not his life no, the Hydra was after him and as such he had ordered Confessor Anenokoji to never leave his side. But now he was currently in the country with the strongest belief in the Imperial Creed, the Land of Water. His power base was secure here… even if it was crumbling back in the Land of Fire.

The Leaf had in the last two weeks begun a campaign of slander and wars of information against his church. And it was working, though not as well as they had hoped. The nobility knew the reports on the whole capital incident. They believed the official story. That a criminal element in the Church had taken two clan heiress and abducted two Jōnin that caught on to the act. Then later a Anbu team sent by the Leaf saved the four with the help of the proper Church who was conducting a internal investigation into the criminal sect of the Church. Those that tortured and kidnaped had been declared Excommunicate Traitoris and their names had been stricken from the record of the priesthood of the Imperial Cult. That was the official story and it was the one that was given to everyone, but the people of the land of Fire doubted it.

The Leaf Village had long since built up great renown within their home nation. They were seen in a far more favorable light than the Church could have attain, even more so now. So when the Leaf countered the official story, through back channels and any other means than official ones, the people listened. Even now, so soon after the affair Narcariel was getting reports from the priesthood in the Land of Fire that the people there were questioning them, and demanding that more answer for the crimes that took place in the capital. Narcariel knew that the Land of Fire had been lost to him, the people at least. The nobility of the nation had at worst become natural to the Faith. This was good as it meant that the worship of the God-Emperor would not become illegal. And from what he was hearing from his priesthood that was a great thing, because it was not the God-Emperor that the people were questioning but the Church. The masses of the Land of Fire still believed in the God-Emperor… they just thought the Imperial Cult was a bunch of hypocrites and slavers.

The effects of the Leaf's attempts at attack on the Faith were also limited, their influence was very singular to the land of Fire. Dispute being the most powerful of the Hidden Villages and officially being allied with the Sand, their name carried little weight outside their own borders. So the damage of their efforts was limited to the Land of Fire. By the time their version of events reached through word of mouth, the official version will have long since have been rooted as the truth. This however would be the case if it was just the Leaf that was attacking him, but there was also the Hydra.

Narcariel knew that the Primarchs likely had a spy network that ranged across the globe. But worried him most of all was lack of effect they seemed to be having on the situation. It could only mean that their actions were so complex and long term that he could never see them until it was far too late. This had made the Cardinal question almost every one of his agent's reports, every ally he had could be a double agent themselves, every time something seemed to go right… it could be because the Hydra let it happen only for the fall to be even bigger. This was the Alpha Legion Primarchs he was dealing with. The schemes within scheme within plans within plans were what made the Alpha Legion the Alpha Legion. And Primarchs were demigods created by the god-Emperor himself, the way in which they thought and planned was beyond a mare mortal's understanding. So while Narcariel felt that the Leaf's efforts were contained and could be mitigated… the plans of the Hydra were what were keeping him up at night.

* * *

"So have we thought about what we're going to do about Narcariel?" Omegon asked as he sat back in his lawn chair with a drink in one hand and sandwich in the other. Both of the Hydra Brothers were currently sitting on the roof of the still under construction building that housed Naruto and themselves.

Naruto had told them that he had his sleeping arrangements figured out and that he would not be needing to stay at any of the former Dark Eldar slaves' places. Now, at first this had been a surprise to the Brothers but after Alpharius went to his and Hiashi's weekly lunch, the Primarchs found out that Naruto had been staying over with Hinata every night since returning to the village. Omegon had been disappointed to find out that nothing was actually happening, it was just that Hinata couldn't sleep without the boy due to the trauma she was currently dealing with unless Naruto was there to comfort her. This, and the fact they weren't really doing anything was why Hiashi was allowing this in the first place. Plus there was the whole thing about Naruto and Hinata being secretly already engaged or at least promised to be.

"Nothing… best thing we can do is have him think we are doing something." Alpharius said as he continued his reading. "He will question himself, he will make mistakes, he will alienate allies, our mare presence and legend will destroy him."

"Oh come on… you've got to have something, that slippery bastard has been out in the world for far too long." Omegon grumbled before taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Our agents are already telling us that the Leaf's efforts are already eroding the support among the people of the Land of Fire. That should be enough for now. We have enough blackmail and influence in the nobble houses of the country to counter any attempts the Church tries through them. The are ruined here, and will now look inward. They will consolidate their power where they are strong, the Land of Water, Snow, and several of the smaller nations. During this time we will slowly break the remaining strongholds in the other less pious nations." Alpharius explained not really giving much effort in doing so. While it was true the Brothers found Narcariel irritating and his Church to be a insult to their father, they had bigger issues to deal with. The second Warp signature that escaped the night they arrived on this world, Orochimaru had the reincarnated Iron Hands Primarch under his thumb and was researching Chaos Chakra fusion, and above all else… Naruto still presented the danger of a Avatar of Chaos. And no matter how unlikely it looked to be, they must remain as vigilant on this as they always had been.

"Eh… seems like you're taking it easy on the bastard."

"I don't see you heading off to kill him. Would be a simple thing… just walk into the biggest church, and snap his neck. Simple easy and you would be back in time for happy hour." Alpharius pointed out, though this idea was just as easy as it sounded, it had consequences that ranged from the Land of water declaring war to a Holy Crusade being declared. All things that the Primarchs deal with and plan for, they just found that it would risk some of their more important operations. War would give Orochimaru a way to operate and scheme, it would also take time away from their efforts to restart the Uzumaki clan. To put it bluntly… Narcariel was just a bug that would be too much trouble to kill.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto was in Hinata's bed. That fact had been hard to get used to. He had been spending the night at the Hyūga compound for the last four nights, he had to sneak in for the last three though. Hinata had told him that she hadn't slept at all since the incident in the capital, she told him she only felt safe to close her eyes when he was with her. So of course he had to… be with her. Even though it felt a thousand times more awkward than when he had to talk to Ino. But unlike with Ino who was at best a classmate to Naruto, Hinata was his oldest friend. He would do anything for her, and so that loyalty to his friend had kept his nervousness about the whole thing at bay, for the first night.

He had taken her to her room and set her in her bed. Then she pulled him in and held on to him with a vice like grip. And then she was asleep in a instant… though she never let up on her grip on him. It had taken a bit of work but Naruto had been able to get sleep as well. The next morning he had been the one to wake up first, though he was still unable to leave. He had waited for about a hour before he started trying to wake his friend up to no such luck.

They didn't have any school so it wasn't like they had to be anywhere, Naruto was sure that Alpharius and Omegon knew exact where he was as they knew everything… everything. He had been a little worried that one of the Hyūga Clan would come in wondering where Hinata was. He didn't know that Hiashi had forbidden anyone from entering her room on the grounds that she was still recovering and would not be disturbed… which was in a way the truth.

And so on that first morning he laid in bed with his oldest friend who was holding on him tightly. A situation that… had made him question many things. He then spent a bit of time questioning exactly what Hinata was to him and what he was to her. Inside the young man the beings that inhabited him watched as they hoped that he would finally get what was in front of him. He did just that… partly. He had gotten to the idea that something had changed between them but was having a hard time understand just what was that change.

"N-Naruto…" The sound of Hinata mumbling his name brought Naruto out of his own head. He could feel her pull him in closer as she started to wake up. Hinata had gotten better over the few days that had been doing this for her. That first morning she had passed out once she realized that she had spent the night with her not so secret love, even though she had prepared for it. Sleep deprivation had made her normal shy nature, especially towards Naruto, to a extent disappear. But once she finally got a good night's sleep and her senses had retuned, her faced had flushed crimson red and she passed out the second she saw Naruto was with her. Naruto had freaked out and tried everything he could to help the girl to wake up. Eventually Naruto had been able to wake Hinata up and calm her down.

"Right here." Naruto said as Hinata sat up in her bed. "So… is it getting easier?" He asked concerned about his friend's health and mindset. He knew that she would need time to get past what happened and he would always be there to help if she needed. But he also knew this couldn't last forever, he was still under the idea that Hiashi didn't know about this. And Naruto was dreading what would happen once he found out. Naruto also knew that he would need to go back to sleeping at his own place once the Brothers were finished with their home. And he doubted the Brothers would be willing to let Naruto continue to sleep at the Hyūga compound. He knew that they knew… how could they not given who they are… but the fact he had continued to do this meant they didn't care. but he was sure that they would want him back home where they could keep a closer eye on him. He had to remember, they were his guardians, wardens, caretakers and if it came to it, executioners.

"A little… I'm sleeping again, that's enough for now." She said as she held on to him from behind, her head on his shoulder. "Naruto… I've been wanting to ask about something. It's about how you saved me." Naruto hid his gulp at that question, he knew that it was only a matter of time before Hinata would ask that. He hadn't been sure how she would react to the new that he held in him the being that destroyed the village fifteen years ago. He wouldn't tell her about the Gods, that he could never tell anyone or they might become tainted just knowing. "It's why everyone in the village glares at you and treats you so poorly, isn't it?" Hinata actually knew part of the answer, years ago Alpharius had told her that something had been sealed in Naruto, something evil. But he didn't say what. He also showed her some sort of energy that existed in him and he had told her that it had something to do with the Evil in Naruto. But the power that Naruto had used to save her, it wasn't the same energy that Alpharius showed her.

"Yes… yes it is." Naruto confirmed, his voice even and solid, there was little emotion to it at all.

"I never once thought I could be afraid of you… and I'm still not. But… I am afraid of whatever that was." The red charka that enveloped Naruto felt wrong and hatful, but still like chakra. Whatever evil that was in Naruto that the Hydra Brothers warned her about, it wasn't Charka, it hurt her head when she looked at it in Alpharius with her Byakugan and felt wrong in a complexly different way than the red charka, wild and uncontrollable.

"Don't be." Naruto said as he turned around to face Hinata. "As long as I'm alive, there is never a reason to be afraid of me or what is in me." Three of the beings in the boy thought this promise was incredibly naïve. One was the literal incarnation of bloodlust and violence, another was born out of murder orgies of a galactic empire, and lastly one had been around humans far too much to believe that anyone can stay the same forever.

"In you?" Hinata asked, her brain was working hard to stay coherent. She was looking into her love's deep blue eyes and she was having a hard time thinking about anything else.

"This is supposed to be a secret but I'm pretty sure that I'm allowed to tell people. But I think it would be best to show you." Naruto said before stepping out of the bed and then started to take off his shirt. It was only the sobering topic and tone of importance that Naruto used that kept Hinata from having a nose bleed at the sight of Naruto's well-toned body and muscles. Naruto formed a hand seal and began to channel his chakra. Soon a black Seal matrix appeared on his stomach and then an eight pointed star made of a black ring with eight arrows through it surrounded the matrix with the inner part of the arrows broken. Hinata's eyes went wide at the sight, she was not a expert at seals but it looked impressive to her untrained eye. Naruto stopped channeling his chakra and the seal went away, star and all. "I have the Nine-Tail Fox sealed inside of me, on the night it attacked the village I was born and the Forth Hokage sealed it inside of me because a new born baby has under developed chakra coils and can handle the massive strain that the Tailed beast puts on the body." Kurama had explained the mechanics of the whole thing but had refused any details of that night other than it was some Uchiha's fault and Chaos got dragged along somehow. "So… now you know why everyone in the village hates me, because they see the monster and not the container. Most don't even see a difference."

Naruto had expected Hinata to look away in disgust, or be angry at what he was. Reactions that everyone else had, he had only told her in the first place as a means of some sort of test. To see if his oldest and best friend could overlook what he was, if she couldn't then no one could. Kurama and Nurgle already knew the answer of this test while the others didn't care. But Hinata's reaction still managed to surprise everyone, she jumped out of her bed and quickly kissed Naruto. Everything around Naruto simply stopped, in that one kiss, so many things that Hinata did, had done, the way she acted around him and others… everything was put in a new light. And a piece of the puzzle that he had always missed was finally put in place. He was going to demand that Omegon smack him for how stupid he had been for so many years. Time only began for him once Hinata's lips parted his.

"You are the nicest, bravest, most caring person I have or will ever know. You are anything but a monster. And everyone who thinks that… they can go fuck themselves for all I care." Hinata said with real anger crossing her face.

"I don't think I've ever heard you curse before." Naruto chuckled though he was trying not to. Hinata blushed as she realized that she had in fact cursed and buried her face in Naruto's shoulder in embarrassment. She muttered something but her voice was muffled, but Naruto understood and held on to the girl that had loved him for so long. Never before had he felt so stupid, as he thought back on so much. "I'm sorry I didn't realize what you felt, I must have been so frustrating at times."

"You don't need to be sorry. You are you and… and I love you." Hinata said trying to ride the high of this whole thing and get everything out. Naruto for all his density faults, didn't really see the idea that Hinata loved him as a big shock. The fact she had ever thought of him in a romantic light was the biggest shock really. He just held on tighter, all he ever wanted in life was for people that were precious to him. And he had that, but it never felt more real than it did now. Sometimes when he would walk through the village or when he overheard some of his classmates talk about him, he would forget all about those that he cared about and would taken back to the times when he had no one. But right now, he just couldn't think of anything but that he had someone that cared and loved him.

"I love you too… sorry it took me so long to see that. And I'm going to continue to apologize for the rest of my life for making you wait."

* * *

"Holy fucking shit." Omegon gasped as he listened to what was going on between Naruto and Hinata. "She finally did it… you owe me." Omegon said as he turned to his brother.

"It would seem so, I had believed in that boy. But it seems that he failed me." Alpharius said as he knew what he had to do. "You… you were dad's favorite spy."

"YES! AHAH… ahh… that feels good to hear." Omegon laughed as he enjoyed the victory of his bet with his brother. "So… our boy has a girlfriend now. How should we handle this?"

"We will need to speak with Slaanesh. And monitor Hinata for Chaos influence. But… considering how things have been going… we should be able to sit back and relax and not worry." It was three seconds before both of the Brothers began laughing at that joke.

* * *

Naruto was walking back home after he had sneaked out of his girlfriend's home. It was strange thinking that now, Hinata was now his girlfriend. It made him smile every time he thought about, which pissed off the nearby villages to no end. They didn't know what he was smiling about but they just didn't like Naruto happy about anything. But they all knew that they couldn't do anything, because if they did… they all heard the horror stories of those that did.

But soon Naruto turned a corner and was approaching the building that had been his home for many years. It was currently covered in a white tarp, where they found one that big he had no clue, and there was piles of construction material all around.

"Boy!" Omegon called as he and Alpharius approached him after coming out from under the tarp. "Tore yourself from your woman long enough to come see us?" Omegon chuckled before being jabbed in the side by Alpharius.

"H-how… how do you know already? It just happened." Naruto questioned, he knew that the two knew everything but never did he think they knew it in real-time.

"You continue to underestimate us." Alpharius smirked as he stepped down to Naruto's height. "Now listen Naruto, I understand that it is exciting to finally have a girlfriend. But the one that you have found yourself with comes with complications… but before we get to that." Alpharius said before turning back to his brother who had gone off to get two mattresses. "You understand why we must do this right?"

"Uh huh… I was going to ask you to do this if you hadn't." Naruto said as he nodded seriously. They both watched as Omegon set the two mattresses up, one against a wall and the other below that one. Omegon then walked back to Naruto and smiled down at the blond.

"You ready?" The Primarch asked as he cracked his neck.

"Yup." Naruto said fully knowing what was coming and accepted it. It happened in a second, Omegon slapped Naruto clean through the air and into the awaiting mattress.

"That was for being such a dense dumbass!" Omegon yelled at Naruto as he the teen struggled to keep himself up, his head dizzy from the smack.

"Okay… you've had your fun. Now get back to work, I need to talk to the boy." Alpharius said as he walked over to Naruto. Omegon shrugged and returned back under the tarp. "Now that that is out of the way, we can speak about what it means to be dating Hinata Hyūga." Alpharius said as he grabbed a nearby pile of wood planks and used it as a seat for himself. "First off, you two are going to need to keep this quiet. If the Hyūga elders found out that you of all people was dating their heiress."

"like those old goats care enough about Hinata to even find out about us." Naruto grumbled angrily.

"Yes, among the main family of the Hyūga Hinata is not very well liked. That does not mean that they can't ignore her entirely. They need to protect their clan's image. And so they would make a fuss if Hinata dating any commoner… you even more so since you are so hated by everyone in this village… well… not everyone. But you get the idea right?"

"Yeah… but there's a but coming right."

"Yes, currently me and Omegon are seeing to the restoration of your clan." That was news to Naruto. "You have family out there, we looking for them and will bring them back to the Leaf and then once you make Chūnin we will move forward to making the Uzumaki clan a recognized clan in the Leaf. And then you and Hinata can be together because you will have the standing needed for the elders of her clan not complain. They might even thank you…" Alpharius said with clear mocking in his voice. "… for taking Hinata off their hands."

"Wait, your saying that I have family out there. And we're a clan?"

"I've made several complaints to the council concerning this, yes. The Uzumaki was once a great and feared clan, with their own village in fact. They had deep ties to the Leaf, going so far as the wife of the first Hokage was a Uzumaki. But at one point the various neighboring nations joined together in feat of your clan and destroyed the village they inhabited… at a major cost to their forces. Only around an tenth of the attackers remained alive after invading the Land of Whirlpools."

"Wow… my clan was that strong?"

"Yes, there are three things the Uzumaki clan is known for. Their red hair… of which you don't have, likely it's your father's hair. Two, their skills with Seals, remember when you were able to read the summoned workings of your own seal?"

"Yeah… I think… you guys were acting funny when I pointed something out."

"Your Clan just has a natural talent for it. We think that they knew how to summon those inner workings of Seals and that's why they were able to perform such powerful seals. And lastly, the Uzumaki were often feared for their ability as sword masters, to the point that the samurai of the land of Iron have only ever considered the Uzumaki their equal in swordsmanship. So, you are going to use Seals and skill with blades as a means to prove that you are a Real Uzumaki and once we find enough people that survived the purging of your clan, we can restart your Clan."

"And that will help me and Hinata right?"

"Yes, if everything goes as we plan, you will be the new head of the clan. As such you will hold a lot of power and have higher standing above most people. The idea of you and Hinata being together will not seen with disdain but it will be expected. Marriage has often been used as a means of alliance between noble families." Alpharius waited for Naruto to react to the word marriage but he didn't. "You don't seem to be concerned that me and my brother plan to arrange your marriage for you." What Alpharius didn't say was that they had planned a few marriages for Naruto, currently only two were on the table but a third had recently made itself apparent to them. As head of a Clan with a bloodline trait, the Uzumaki Sealing skills, he would be placed on the CRA, with Naruto and the other two Uzumaki males that the Brothers had found that would be enough for the two female Uzumaki to avoid being placed on the CRA.

"It's to Hinata, then I have no problem with it." He said as if it truly wasn't anything of real note to him. He had already been through this in his own mind. He had been more freaked out by the idea that Hinata liked him that way at all, everything after that was just… good news to him. The idea that she loved him, just made the day even better, now being told that he would one day marry her, it was something that he saw as the natural progression of their relationship.

"You already figured out your feelings for her…" Alpharius then chuckled a bit. "You might be dense and lacking in some mental areas…"

"Ehy!"

"… but I will never fault your ability to know yourself and what you feel and believe." Alpharius said before standing up and starting to walk back to the construction site. " _But you still haven't seen the other one that feels just as strongly for you as the Hyūga girl. I'm sure that this time he will be the one to figure it out instead of her telling him._ "

* * *

Hinata was walking on clouds, there was nothing in this world that could ruin anything for her now. She finally did it, she kissed Naruto and more than that… she told him her real feelings. And he accepted her and loved her back. Nothing, absolutely nothing could ruin the joy she was feeling right now.

"Hinata." That might. Hinata turned and saw her father standing at the end of the hall. "Come with me." He said before turning around and started off for his office. Hinata quickly came to follow him, internally worrying what did he want. Did he know about what happened, that was the worst case. If he had found out then he most certainly try and force them apart. She wouldn't let it happen, she finally had everything she ever wanted and now she would never let it go for anything in the world. They could run away, or she would be banished to the branch families, anything to stay with Naruto. A strange foreign thought entered her mind.

" ** _His back is turned… kill him… kill him and protect your love_**." Hinata quickly dismissed the thought from his mind as just her worries causing her to think crazy. Never knowing that it might be crazy, but it wasn't her. The father and daughter both entered his office and both sat down across from each other.

"Hinata… I would like to start by telling you how much of a disappointment you have been as heiress of the Hyūga Clan." That used to be the normal for Hinata, not so much in recent years. So this sudden change back made her worry that he had found out about her and Naruto even more. "That being said I don't mean that in a manner that is meant to hurt you, more that I had wished for you to take control one day from me but I cannot see that happening. So the title of heiress to the Hyūga clan will as of tomorrow go to your sister." Hinata wasn't sad or angry or anything at that news. She was happy, that title had been a burden to her for so long, and now she might be free to be with Naruto.

"Am I being sent to the Branch families?" Hinata asked and her tone hid her uncaring attitude toward the fate. Sure, it would be a hard life but she would have Naruto and that was all she needed.

"No." That surprised Hinata. "It took some convincing to the Elders, and a few choice words concerning their activity in the Red-Light district." Hiashi laughed a little at the deviousness that the Brothers had. Meanwhile Hinata was a little thrown off at seeing her serious father laugh at all. He used to do that a lot more when her mother was alive but now very rarely. "But no Hinata, you will remain where you are. And not only that but you will serve as the foundation of a alliance between the Hyūga clan and a up and coming Clan." Hinata knew what that meant, a arranged marriage.

" ** _He's going to take you from your love… kill him… kill him and be with your love._** " Hinata once again ignored the murderous thoughts that had entered into her mind. But the resistance on Hinata's side had come late and had little strength to them.

"Considering you have already begun a relationship with your betrothed, makes it a little easier for me as your father. I know that you will be taken care of and happy." Hiashi said unknowingly saving his own life with the information he had just given.

"W-what? What do you…"

"Naruto Uzumaki comes from a long line of Seal Masters. The Uzumaki Clan, for the past few years myself and a few others have been working to reestablish the Clan with Naruto as the Head. I have been able to arrange for the marriage between you and him. This was planned long before you finally had enough and showed the poor boy how you really felt." Hiashi said shocking Hinata once again. " _He was even worse than Minato… I never thought that to be possible_." Hiashi chuckled in the safety of his mind.

"You… you know about…"

"It wasn't myself that had found out, that was done on Naruto's side of this. His guardians… just assume they know everything." Hiashi explained as a headache came to him as he recalled the disturbing amount of information the Brothers had collected on many villagers. He didn't know that the Brother had gathered information on… all the villagers. And were close to doing the same for the other Hidden Villages as well.

"So… I'm… I'm… I'm… engaged to Naruto?"

"Not yet… right now all I have is a verbal agreement between myself and Naruto's guardians, and the Hokage. The elders would never allow such a thing come to pass if they had the chance. We won't give them that, Once Naruto becomes a Chūnin and can legally be a Head of Clan, we will set the papers needed and have it all go through before anyone could ever stop it. So for now Hinata… you must keep both this and your relationship with Naruto Uzumaki a secret. Do you understand."

"Yes, I understand father." If it meant that one day she would be married to Naruto she was perfectly happy keeping their current relationship a secret.

* * *

Author's Notes

It finally happened, I never expected to write this so soon. But this I started writing this chapter and it just happened. I hope people like how it went down. And the next chapter and maybe the one after that will be more like this and then we will start on the Naruto story line.

Reviews

Madara123 – Yeaaah… the thing is… they don't care. They just don't give a fuck. They only cared about Naruto because he had the Gods in him. The other kids you mentioned, they know of them. They just don't care. They are only concerned with keeping Naruto alive to a certain point so that they don't have a Avatar of Chaos on their hands.

Reads too Much – Thank you and yup.

Jungari – I fully admit that I did it for plot reasons. But I hope that this chapter showed that they didn't get so easy after all.

Blaze1992 – They need to be sure… really sure. Not likely.

Hartha – thank you and I do have plans for the Dark Eldar. She's currently on a mission for Brothers

Neo-Devil – Yes… you could say that. I didn't write that with that in mind but it can be seen that way.

Fenris-wolfprince – Thank you, and with Factus yes I can see where you are coming from. But… he's not the strongest of will of people. He lets his genin walk all over him at times.


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Notes.

Guess who's back… back again… writer's back… tell a friend…

So after about a month or a little bit over a month I have returned. Now a lot in this chapter is most likely not what any one wanted after the last the one. But I just needed to tie a few things up before getting Naruto back to school and the things that will happen once that happens. There is also a Omake at the end of the Chapter so there you go. Credit to SamuelthegreatOO for the meat of the Omake, I just added a little on.

* * *

Asuma grit his teeth as the pain shot through is body. It wasn't nearly as bad as it had been at the start of all of this. But it still was horrible, worst pain he had been through in a very long time, maybe his whole life.

"Please refrain from any movement… the procedure is delicate work." Arcath Calisi, Tech-Priest, said as he continued his work to finish the final touches on Asuma's leg. The Tech-priest needed the subject to be awake for this last part of the procedure, the nerves needed to be fully aware and active and not dulled by drugs.

"Just hurry up doc and get it done." Asuma said trying to work through the pain. He then slightly expected a retaliatory shot of pain for the _doc_ jab as he knew most people like the Tech-priest hated nicknames like that. But there wasn't one, and once again proved to Asuma that Arcath was not like any person Asuma had met before.

"I currently am at eighty three point nine nine three one zero one three percent finished." The Tech-priest informed Asuma before continuing on, slightly irritated by the man's furthered speaking. The room continued to remain quiet except for the small groans of pain and small mechanical sounds coming from the Tech-priest. To Asuma it felt like hours but it ended up being about ten more minutes before there was a loud click and a great shot of pain before it all ended. Arcath pulled out the many mechanical tools that had been working to finish the cybernetics and slid that final outer plate into place. "It is done… please stand so that I may gather data on its performance." Arcath said before stepping away from the medical bed. Asuma was surprised at the lack of feeling in his leg and yet at the same time… he couldn't say that it was like there was nothing there. There was a weight to his missing limb and his body's balance felt normal.

"Okay… time for the truth." Asuma grumbled as he pushed himself off the bed and unexpectedly to him he stood up like there wasn't a missing piece of his body. He lifted his still flesh leg and then his new implant and found that he couldn't feel much difference other than the loss of touch. "Well I be damned… it feels perfect. Like I never was hurt to begin with." The Tech-priest didn't respond but instead the Mechadendrites coming form his bac extended and connected into the cybernetic leg, twisted and made a exchanges of data before disconnecting.

"Make sure to give proper rites to the machine spirit…" Asuma just nodded having been told by Alpharius and Omegon that he really didn't need to do all the weird rituals that the Tech-priest wanted him to do. They gave him a list of things that he did need to be done as normal maintenance. "… and the machine spirit will continue to function correctly. You will need to contact me in one year's time, I will need to make sure that implant is correctly fusing to your cellular structure." At that the Tech-priest turned and made for the door, but it opened just as he was about to open it himself. In front of Arcath was a human woman that he had been informed had visited his subject. The human woman looked up at the imposing and alien Tech-priest with fright and shock, it had taken a bit of time and convincing for Asuma to understand that Arcath was a friend or at the very least ally. Arcath didn't do well with the public on this world as they were still in a state of technology that made the heavily augmented form of a Tech-priest a horrifying sight. "Jōnin Sarutobi is alive and well, his injuries have been healed and will be fit for duty in three days time." Arcath said deciding to distract the woman with news she wanted to hear. The Tech=-priest had pulled the few files he had on human interaction and determined that she had romantic feeling for subject Asuma, thus could be distracted with him as a new topic. "Now move, I have much work that needs to be done." The large Imperial cyborg said giving Kurnai a second before he began his way past her. It was only thanks to her ninja training that she was able to step aside and not get trampled under his heavy mechanical feet. Kurnai watched wide eyed as the technological monster or marvel, depending on who you ask, walked away. She then looked in to see if what the red robed man was true. And to her confined joy it was.

"Hey Kurnai, sorry you had to see Arcath… guy isn't much to look at." Asuma joked, a small tick mark formed on Kurnai forehead as she saw that he already had a cigarette in his hand.

"You just got better and you've already started smoking!" Kurnai yelled as she entered the room. Leaving the view of Arcath who was waiting at the end of the hall.

"Data on human interaction updated… conclusion… mainstream human interaction still found undesirable." The Tech-priest stated before continuing his way out of the hospital.

* * *

"Okay… I'm bringing you to meet them." Naruto said as he led Satsuki to his home. In fact he himself was a little worried given that it had just finished by the Brothers. Right now he and Satsuki were walking from the Uchiha district to Naruto and the Hydra Brothers' home. They both ignored the glares and confused looks on people's face. Made up from who was the girl that was walking with the demon child and why was she with him in the first place.

Satsuki had begun to get more and more lax on her disguise as Sasuke because first and foremost she hated being Sasuke. Second, because her chest binding hurt like hell. Third, because she hated hiding who she was around Naruto. And lastly because maybe… just maybe… Naruto might look at her and see something other than his friend. This last one was more of subconscious reason but it was there. Kojiro had been upset at her actions but she had beaten him by saying that people didn't; make the connection between her and Sasuke and they still thought he was the only other Uchiha survivor. So long as they didn't realize that Sasuke was just a fake name and face she would be fine. And all it took to keep that lie up was for Sasuke to continue to go to school and show up in front of the nobles every now and then.

"Yeah… now you do." Satsuki pouted, she still hadn't let it go that Naruto hadn't told her about the Primarchs that were living in the same village as her. She had so many questions. She also was mad at sensei Moriah who must have known about them. But mostly at Naruto.

They soon turned a corner and both stopped at the sight before them. The building that had been Naruto's home for years had completely changed, now it was standing tall and proud with Imperial authority. It looked imposing and like it could last for years before any siege could take it down. Unknown to the two Alpharius and Omegon had watered down the Imperial style considerably, there were no skulls, gargoyles, and exposed rivets like most of Imperial designs. The turrets that were made to be built in defenses were also well hidden and not exposed in any way like they normally would be to show power and strength. It also was three times the original building's size. Naruto had no idea just how the Primarch's were able to pull that off.

"Great… I have to live here now." Naruto sighed, unaware that this place had not been made with the intent of him living in it for a long period of time. It was made as the first true base of operation in the Leaf village for the Hydra Faction. Alpharius and Omegon both knew that the Leaf village was on the road of civil war, tensions between the hawkish power hungry and the followers of the current Hokage's philosophy of peace were only kept down due to the respect and power the Hokage had. But the man was getting older and the second that he died there would be a mad dash to fill that vacuum. The Foundation that Danzō controlled needed to be opposed and the Brothers had plans to create their own Black Ops faction to oppose them. The Hydra Faction would serve that purpose while the up and coming Uzumaki Clan would serve as the more public arm of the Primarchs.

"It… is kinda cool… in a dictator's bunker kind of way. Yeah it's pretty scary." Satsuki said giving up on trying to say anything positive about it. "Is this what the Imperium looks like?"

"Nope… the Imperium is much worse." The two teens turned to see Alpharius looming over them. Satsuki's jaw dropped at the sheer height of the Primarch, not knowing that the Hydra brothers were the shortest of the sons of the Emperor. "We toned down the Gothic and morbid tastes the Imperium has. As well as making sure that this building's defensive features are well hidden instead of proudly displayed."

"Doesn't make the fact people have to see the demon brat walk into what looks like a evil prison slash overlord's fortress." Naruto deadpanned as Satsuki was still trying to find the words to speak to the Primarch. Alpharius just smiled and then looked to Satsuki.

"And you are the Uchiha girl, I think I met you once. Pride is never worth extinction I believe I told you and your brother. Too bad he didn't seem to listen to my words. Many men haven't and ended up in the grave or places worse." Alpharius said as walked around the tow and began for their newly rebuilt home. "Come along… the inside is much better." Alpharius said as he waved for them to follow. They did so and watched as Alpharius placed a hand to the door and a second later it rolled up into to the structure. "Identification Seals, made to only open for those who have given blood to the seal and have been approved by us personally. We already set you up to be accepted." Alpharius said as he led them into the building. Inside was still pretty imposing, a long hall ending in two stairways, one going down and the other up. All along the walls were steel support pillars, in-between each was a built in servo-skull. The red cybernetic eyes trained on anyone that entered, likely acting as targeting cameras for the many turrets that were unseen.

"So where I'm I living?" Naruto asked as he deeply hoped that it was upstairs rather than down.

"On the third floor, you now have a three bedroom suite complete with full bath, kitchen, entertainment area, armory for your ninja tools and any other arms you may need, training dojo, and teleporter pad." Alpharius informed them as they began to walk up the stairs. Both Naruto and Satsuki were impressed with all the extra features that the Hydra Brothers put into his living arrangements. "Me and my brother live on the second floor, with much the same floor plan though there are a few more rooms to house some of our projects and trophies." Alpharius didn't tell them that the sub-floors were a full military camp built into the structure. Barracks able to fit thirty soldiers, mess hall, armory, gym, and firing range. Now all they needed were bodies to fill those beds. They were a little stumped on just where they could find these bodies as they couldn't find them from the Leaf, these needed to men and women devoted to the Hydra and not have any ties to the Leaf. The former Dark Eldar Slaves were good at their role of infiltrating and integrating in the Leaf but they then developed a relationship with the Leaf and that made them less likely to take action against their neighbors and friends. These would be killers and soldiers akin to the Imperial Guard… but better trained and equipped… and less likely to be killed on their first time in combat. "Girl, have you worked up the nerve to speak to me yet?" Alpharius smirked even though he couldn't see the frown that appeared on Satsuki's face.

"I don't need to work up nerve to talk to someone." She said having been questioned like that giving her a bit of steel in her voice and mind. "Are you really a Primarch like Corvus Corax and Leman Russ."

"More so the former than the latter." Alpharius chuckled as they reached the third floor. "Yes, I am a son of the Emperor of Mankind. A Primarch, leader of the Alpha Legion. Where did you first hear of names like Corvus Corax and Leman Russ, I'm assuming from Moriah. I know that you have taken up with her as her student." Alpharius said as he stood in front of the door to Naruto's new home.

"Yes, sensei Moriah has told me all about the Primarchs… or as much as she knows. But you know more, you are a Primarch and you saw all the battles first hand."

"Yes, me and my brother were some of the first of the lost sons found again… even though the Imperium thinks otherwise. And as the infiltration and black ops legion, we knew a fair bit more than most given that we tended to… have eyes and ears in places we weren't. Like the other legions. I'm sure Naruto here will be happy to tell you many stories as we have told him." Alpharius said and was amused at Satsuki turning on Naruto and shaking him with fury, yelling at him for not telling her these stories before. "Enough children we need to…" Alpharius stopped as the otter detection protocols had been activated. Through his cybernetic link he was able to see that someone had approached the building and had tried to get in. Alpharius had to keep the smile back as he noted that he had been wrong concerning the level of skill that one Ino Yamanaka had in her ability in her ninja skills. " _Maybe now that he has gotten a taste of misery and the harsh real world she is taking things a bit more seriously. Shame it had to be this way that she developed her respect for her family trade but it happened. Or maybe she always had this… maybe she only now has a reason to employ it_." Alpharius thought to himself before opening the door to Naruto's new home. Both of the teens entered the newly made suite with eyes wide and jaws dropped.

"This place is even better than Kojiro's place." Satsuki mumbled as she looked around. Her eyes wandered around the fairly modern suite and then stopped at the painted mural of two sides of a battle about to clash. On one side were hulking green monsters that she recognized as Orks from the description Moriah had given her, and on the other side were men as big as Alpharius all in orange and black power armor. Both sides were charging towards each other, blades and other close combat weapons readied for the impact of the tides of combatants hitting each other.

"Like it, Omegon did it himself, he might be the more brutish of us at times but he can have his artistic to him." Alpharius said as he saw before of the teen stare at the mural.

"Is that…" Satsuki said as she looked at the insignia on the Astartes pauldrons and then to the symbol on Naruto's jacket. "It is. You guys made the Space Marines Naruto's chapter?" She laughed before looking to Naruto expecting him to freak out about cool this was but her smile fell when she noticed that he was clearly out of it.

"Oh no…" Alpharius said as he too noticed that Naruto seemed to reacting to the sight before him. Alpharius moved to try and not the boy away but before the Primarch could move the boy was already falling to floor unconscious.

* * *

"Naruto, is something the matter?" Naruto's eyes awoke to the sound of his first captain. The newly made Primarch of the twenty third Astartes Legion, The Emperor's Kitsune, turned to face his gene-son, it was still a little strange to know that he now had over two thousand sons out there and more were being trained and made every year. Of course he had his real biological children but he cared for his gene-sons just as much. But it was even stranger knowing that his longtime friend Shino was now in some sort of way his son.

"No, just lost in thought for a moment." Naruto said, his voice augmented by his custom power armor. His legion unlike the others had two types of power armor that they used, the first was the standard Mark VII power armor that was the norm though there had been rumors that the Ascendency Empire had come out with a new and better power armor that would soon be rolled out for its Astartes. And Naruto's legion had its own specialized Charka Armor, built lighter and far more maneuverable than normal Power Armor. Designed to for the type of fighting from their Legion Homeworld. Instead of inches of ceramite protecting the body it was a projected Chakra barrier that was generated off the user's own soul, as such it was only useable by those born to their homeworld. "What is the state of the greenskins?"

"They are coming in from the west, scouts report that they are supported by three super heavy walkers as well as a converted Baneblade." Shino said as they both looked to the coming dust cloud. "Over fifty thousand Orks, we weren't able to get numbers on the sort of ranks they have. We do know that the warboss is in the largest of the super heavy walkers."

"Great… we have to get through the entire horde to break them." Naruto groaned as he knew that Orks rarely stopped fighting so long as their warboss was still kicking. "How many do we have?"

"Half of the first company, all of them ready in Terminator armor for the coming tide. Then we have the third company, currently changing from Chakra to Power armor. The Marshal Legion has sent us a full Cohort but when they will arrive in the system is unknown to them have having to rely on arrive in the system via Warp Travel as opposed to Wrap Gate."

"These greenskins are smart enough to have destroyed the Warp Gate when they arrived, mist of the time they just ignore it as they are unmanned and don't present a fight." Naruto said as he walked down the hill he had been standing on. All around him was the forward camp for his gene-sons, originally it had been used as he staging point for sabotage missions on the ork horde but now that they had been discovered it was where they would make their stand against the green tide. "What about the Predator Legion, are they sending any troops?"

"…" Shino was silent on this subject, it was well known that people from Naruto's homeworld were uncomfortable around the Predator Legion.

"Shino, I understand that the Predator Legion is… not exactly easy to work with. But you understand that they aren't the monsters that they look to be."

"Kabuto. He's one of them and he's a monster." Shino said, not out of defiance or protest but warning and reminder. "You remember what he did to Shion right." Shino knew he was walking close to the line of upsetting his friend. But the point needed to be made. "The Hives of the Predator Legion are not human."

"Neither are the allied Craftworlds, or the Bloodaxe tribe, or the other Xenos that the Ascendency Empire has in its ranks. Just because the Predator Legion doesn't think like we do means they are monsters. The Emperor is in control of them, and I trust him." Naruto said before turning to his first captain, a look of clod fury in his eyes. "And you know… never to say her name or remind me of what happened. Especially for such a pointless reason as to make a pointless argument." Naruto warned before walking off to avoid harming his friend and gene-son. Shino understood that Naruto needed time to cool off and so he didn't follow his Primarch, instead he went to coordinate his battle-brothers.

Naruto walked through the tents and small structures that had been set up. Mostly basic prefab buildings that could be flown in on a Thunderhawk. The men of his Legion still held much of their humanity and still acted much in the same way as they did before their transformation into Astartes. This was primarily due to two things.

One that their training lacked much of the indoctrination that other legions or chapters had had. For other Astartes, as they go through the process of becoming a true Astartes they are trained and told many times that as the mighty Astartes they could do no wrong, they were the will of the Emperor made manifest. This resulted in a sense of superiority that was somewhat deserved but still difficult to deal with. Naruto's legion had none of this, they were told that they would be more than a normal man but not to the extremes of the normal process of becoming a Space Marine.

And two, because Naruto wasn't a normal Primarch, his Gene-Seed was a bit different. A normal Gene-Seed imparts many traits of the Primarch it is based off of onto the Aspirant. Both in terms of their body and their personality. Those that join the Blood Angles become much like Sanguinius, those that join the Space Wolves become like Leman Russ. It was over simplification to put it like this but it held the same meaning. But for Naruto's Legion, this didn't apply, the Gene-Seed was based off his own DNA, like the other Primarchs and their Legions, however his Gene-Seed was… cleaner and more streamlined then the original formula. It did little to the mentally of the his Gene-sons, made them a bit more prone to pranking each other on their off time, a tiny obsession for ramen, and gave them a bit more of a hopeful outlook on life but that was all.

"Greenskins incoming! Prepare the Vindicators, we going to need the blast the scum back to the void." Naruto heard one of the sergeants call out and then watched as three Vindicator artillery tanks move into position. Three deafening booms echoed all around the camp as the Vindicators fired their Demolisher Cannons. "Fire again, don't stop until they are right on top of us!"

"Gene-father." Naruto turned to see his elite guard, the Void Kage, standing at attention awaiting for his orders. "The First company is ready to begin their deep strike into the greenskins lines, the third company is already moving forward in Rhino transports and the Assault squads have already taken flight."

"Good, it's time to end this Waaagh before it gets to the Hive Cities." Naruto said as he placed a hand on the sword at his hip. "To battle my sons! Today we cleanse the galaxy of this horde of Ork filth!" Naruto called out drawing the attention of all of his gene-sons. "To the day when relief finally comes to humanity, to the day when this galaxy of ours knowns conflict and bloodshed has ended! To the promised times of peace!"

"To the promised times of peace!" They all cheered back, their legion's warcry putting a fire in their souls to fight on ever harder than before.

* * *

"Naruto… wake up." Satsuki said as she tried to wake her friend up from his current unconscious state. She didn't understand why he would react to the mural in this way, and after he had fallen to the ground Alpharius covered the whole thing up with a tarp left over from the reconstruction. "Come on… wake up." Satsuki pushed Naruto one more time and this time to her relief his eyes opened, but with a slight shock and fire to them.

"To the promised times of peace!" Naruto called out as he shot up from the floor. Then he fell back down, the only sign that he had not been knocked out again was the small groan he let out. "W-what… what's going on? What happened?" He grumbled as felt himself return back to his senses. His mind fuzzy and memory even more so.

"Boy, what is the last thing you remember?" Alpharius asked as he moved to the two teens. This was a unexpected reaction, it looked to be a better one than the time in the training yard. There was no star etched into the floor and the powers of Chaos weren't leaking out of him. " _It seems that he's even now still being affected by that jutsu we tried on him_." Alpharius thought before glancing back to the covered mural. " _If that is what set him off… then does that mean it's something that will come to pass_?"

"I remember… walking up the stairs… and then you opened the door to my new place… and then nothing." Naruto answered as Satsuki helped the blond up. "Are you going to put me back in the jar again?" Naruto groaned as Satsuki looked at him with a questioning eye as to what that could mean.

"No, I don't think so. Girl, take him to his bedroom and put him to bed. He needs to rest after what he just went through." Alpharius said, taking note of the small blush on the girl's face that the boy did not notice. Alpharius was now doubting that he would ever see what was right in front of him. "Go." Alpharius said stopping Satsuki before she could say anything to him. She nodded and began to help Naruto to the hallway that led to the bedrooms. "Last one to the right." Alpharius said as they walked into the hall, his eyes on the covered mural. He could feel a bit of Chaos and Chakra emanating from it. Alpharius approached the tarp that he used to cover it and pulled it down. He eyed the changes that had been done to the painting, The sun that hung above the battle now had a Chaos Eye right in the middle, and the Orks had been changed to Daemons of the gods, and Naruto was both leading the Daemons and the Astartes. On one side was a Naruto that was older and in orange and black power armor wielding a power sword in the style of this world's swords, a look of righteous fury on his face as he led his men into battle. On the other side was a manic smiling Naruto, Chaos corruption clear on his face and body, a true Daemon Prince of Chaos but still Naruto. "Vector, take a scan and sevreal pictures of this… we need to go over what this could mean." The Primarch said as his eyes continued to study each and every detail of the warped painting.

* * *

TTS omake,

Credit to this goes to SamuelthegreatOO, with a bit of adding on from me. But this was mostly him.

In the Imperial Palace, in the great throne room that houses the Emperor of Mankind. It was a fairly quiet day, the Captain-General of the Custodies stood still as always, awaiting his Emperor's command. Nearby was Magnus the Red, only here because he was working on the complete history of humanity as his father's orders and he so he was here in case he needed additional information from the Emperor.

The room was generally quiet other than the sound of Magnus' writing and the various sounds the Golden Throne made in its work to keep the Emperor alive. But then the quiet was interrupted by the sounds of someone slurping noodles. The Primarch looked up with a small frown and a raised eye as to the source of the slurping sounds. The only other person in the room was the Captain-General of the Custodies and he was still as a statue. So that left only one other person.

"Father, why and how are you making slurping sounds?" Magus asked, slightly unsure if it was in fact the Emperor who was making these sounds.

[ **A BOWL OF RAMEN HAS APPEARED IN FRONT OF ME. NOW SHUSH I'M EATING MY FIRST FUCKING MEAL IN TEN FUCKING THOUSAND YEARS** ]

"My Lord, how are you getting food?" The Captain-General asked a tiny bit scared of what his lord Emperor would say to that.

"You mean the besides the 1000 Psykers sacrificed to him daily?" Magnus quipped with a slightly snide tone.

[ **WHAT WAS THAT?]**

"Did you not know?" Magnus was actually surprised that his father didn't know what it took to keep him alive.

[ **NO I DID NOT** ]

"Anyway, back to the noodles. How are you able to eat?" The Custodies said quickly trying to avoid the Emperor from having another transcendent bowl movement and killing untold millions.

[ **THE THREE WARP TUMORS AND THE WARP FUCKER HAVE LOST A THIRD OF THEIR POWER. I CAN NOW REST FOR A BIT WHICH REALLY HELPS. OCCASIONALLY IT NO LONGER FEELS LIKE A CACUS IS BEING REPEATEDLY SHOVED UP MY ASS. :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D** ]

"I wonder what could've caused that. Now that you mentioned it, Tzeentch had seemed to be moping about feeling weaker for the last decade or so." Magnus said thinking back to the times before he had been brought to this place once again.

[ **THAT NEWS BRINGS ME SO MUCH JOY THAT FOR A MOMENT I FORGOT HOW MUCH PAIN I AM IN. FUCK IT… NOW I REMEMBER** ]

* * *

Reviews

Blaze1992 – yes, I wasn't planning on doing this so quickly but it just fit with what I did.

Fenris-wolfprince – I will be starting the whole finding of other Uzumaki after the Land of Waves arc. Once that is finished and Naruto is on the road to become a Chūnin then the Primarchs will think it safe to start looking for the others. This is due to the fact Naruto needs to be at least a Chūnin in order to lead a Clan. And as for Ino, that's pretty much how things will play out.

Calebros – yes… I know and it bugs me too. That's why I'm looking for a beta. And I might have found one so just wait. Thank you for telling me though.

Lu Bane Na – I suck at puns. I'm doing a RWBY story and I hate that I can't make Yang do puns and I would like to do a Undertale story with Sans as the main character but… can't do puns. Thank you for reading.

Chapter Master Sinclair – yes, Alpharius and Omegon I think are loyal in canon as well, although GWs has been fucking with my favorite Primarchs. I was sure that Magnus was redeemable until they fucked him over in the Gathering Storm.

Xalimech – sorry dude, hope that you get back on your feet soon.

Shadow – thank you

Gaim no Kaze – I recommend looking up ArchWahammer on Youtube, he does lore videos that are good and a bit funny. But thank you anyways.

lolixKnenzi – thank you.

CoolioG – Yes, I understand that right now Naruto is very relent on his Chaos gifts. But I plan on making him a Seal Master, a Swordsmen, and much later his Sage stuff. So I do know about this but thank you for bringing it up regardless.


	29. Chapter 29

Author's Notes

A small change to ages I have set up. Naruto and his grade are now fifteen. I went back and changed things around in earlier chapters to keep up with the changed ages. Just wanted to make everyone a little older. So I am officially making everyone's appearance how they look after the time skip.

* * *

Ino was watching the… fortress? She had never seen a building as imposing and foreboding as the one that Naruto had entered. With a girl that Ino didn't recognize but instantly disliked, and the largest man that she had ever seen.

She been following Naruto for a time, he had saved her and had cared enough to come and check up on her. That's more than Sasuke ever did for her, and once she stopped thinking of him as an annoying loser she had realized that Naruto was really handsome, in a cheerful boyish way. And he was friendly and approachable instead of the gloomy and hostile attitude Sasuke always had. She had been so stupid and it took… what happened… to make her realize what was right in front of her all this time.

And now she was concerned that Naruto was in danger, a place like the one he just entered into couldn't be a nice place to be in. She had no clue that this was Naruto's home and that he had entered willingly. She was over thinking the appearance of the building and not thinking about how Naruto interacted with the man that had led them into the building. Then when she tried to open the door they went through it wouldn't move a bit, and there weren't any other ways to get in that she could see. All the windows were barred and had one way glass panes.

"Maybe I should get help…" Ino mumbled to herself, her voice slightly muffled by the two scarfs that she had to put on before leaving her room. She didn't want anyone to see her scars, she couldn't let anyone see them. The only one that she would let see her face again would be Naruto, when he came to see her he didn't even say anything or react to them. He never even noticed that she had them.

"No need for that little girl." Ino yelped at hearing that deep voice behind her. She flashed back to the church dungeons and quickly drew a kunai that she had taken because she didn't feel safe leaving her home without one. But her arm was caught in the massive hand and then she was lifted in the air by a man that looked exactly like the one that had led Naruto into the scary building. "Nice reflexes… guess you aren't just a pretty face after all." Omegon chuckled as he set Ino back to the ground. "There's no need to worry girly, the boy is me and my brother's problem. We're his legal guardians." Omegon informed the girl who had a slightly confused face to that information.

"But… what about his parents?" Ino didn't know much about Naruto's home life, she had always assumed that he had parents that loved him given how upbeat and happy he always looked to be.

"They died the night he was born." Omegon said as harshly and bluntly as that fact was to the boy. Ino was shocked and hurt at this, she couldn't think of a life without her parents. Her father and mother did all they could for her and the idea that Naruto was the cheerful knucklehead that always had a smile on his face no matter how much people made fun of him didn't even have parents was unthinkable to Ino. "Me and my brother have been his guardians since he was five. Before that… he lived in the orphanage." Ino picked up the small growl that escaped the giant's lips at the mention of Naruto's past living arrangement. "So what are you doing girl, the Uchiha district is on the other side of the village. Isn't that where your dear Sasuke lives?" Omegon mocked knowing that she had transferred her feelings of affection/possible-obsession on to Naruto.

"I don't care about Sasuke anymore." Ino stated bluntly and much faster than Omegon thought she would. " _Sasuke didn't come to save me. Naruto did…_ " Ino thought as she looked back to the building that Naruto had walked into.

"Is that so… well good for you. Pompous brat doesn't deserve the attention of such a pretty thing like you." Omegon said, slightly irritated that he needed to keep his words clean. "But regardless of all that, of all that what are you doing here?"

"I uh… I…" Ino started not wanting to say that she was stalking Naruto. But then Omegon got what he wanted out of her and left her stammering before walking off to the newly built bastion of ceramite and plasteel. Ino watched as the giant pressed his hand to the solid steel door and without a sound that door slid up and allowed him to cross in. Ino went to try and follow him in but the door slammed shut the second he moved into the building.

* * *

Moriah was on guard duty for the day. As a part of the Anbu she still had duties that needed to be done. Even if she would rather be somewhere else doing anything else than watching over the old man. She had talked sparing with the other members of the unit but they all told her that the Hokage was a man that actually needed little guarding. That he was one of the strongest shinobi ever to have lived. She didn't see it.

Her thoughts were taken out of their current paces by the sound of the door opening. The Hokage also looked up surprised at the unexpected intrusion. It was five of the members of the civilian council, all of them looking very unhappy.

"You can't go in there, you need to set a appoint if you…" Moriah heard Jax'fel call out as she tried to stop the men but then she heard a loud slap and then the sound of Jax falling to the ground. Then two more men came in, one nearly the size of the Primarch brothers, the other heavily scarred over his upper exposed body. Clearly, they were bodyguards for these men.

"Lord Hokage, we can no longer stand aside and let you run this village into the ground." One of the council members said, not paying attention enough to see the anger that Sarutobi had for the attack on his secretary.

"When you had brought those two freaks of nature to watch over the demon brat we thought you had seen sense. That thing needs to be contained with chains and a collar." Another barked out. This was very unexpected, never before had they been so willing to voice their true opinions like this. Not since they all figured out that doing so would incur the wrath of the Brothers. And never would they say these things to Sarutobi's face as it was well known that he cared deeply for Naruto much to the ire of many.

"We and many others of the council believe that it is time to revoke their immunity and begin investigating them. We all know that they responsible for many peoples' ruined lives and tarnished reputations." The lead councilman said, believing that he would come out of this victorious. Even though that nearly every one that had been in the room before they entered knew otherwise. "And if you do not then those same many are prepared to order the shutdown of the village. Key business will strike and civil services will be defunded."

"And you think you can do this?" Sarutobi knew that they could, those were the areas of the village that the civilian council handled. But the thing was… the Leaf Village was a military dictatorship and so he had last word on anything. The unending paperwork was just a means of keeping a constant and clean record for governing purposes. But Sarutobi held all the real power.

"We have already set this in motion, if we do not return and give notice that our demands are met then the Leaf will go into a state of shut down."

"And the people will only have you to blame Sarutobi."

"It should have been this way from the beginning, the demon brat should have been killed the night it was born." They all watched as the Hokage leaned back in his chair and let out a breath of smoke. The old man did nothing at first but then looked the bodyguards.

"Them first…" Sarutobi said notching his head to the side a bit. Two of his Anbu dropped to the sides of the large man and the scarred man, within a instant their necks were slashed. Then Moriah dropped behind the lead councilman and placed a kunai to his neck "… it seems that you all have forgotten that the power you all have is only granted to you by me and the men that wore this hat before me. And the power of the men that will replace you will only have the power they have because I gave them that power and those that come after me will decide if they should keep that power."

"Y-you… you can't do this! We keep this village running… without us the village will fall apart!" Moriah had to thank the Emperor for her mask, she couldn't stop rolling her eyes at this moron. He was like a spoiled little Hive Noble, holding on to their supposed power when they don't do anything to deserve it.

"Wrong, the village will continue on without five fools rotting it from the inside." Sarutobi said before a dismissive wave of his handed ended their lives. He hated that they forced his hand like this. And he was concerned that they had the gall and courage to do this at all.

* * *

Ino hid behind the tree that stood outside the entrance to the Academy. She was watching as her classmates began to file inside now that classes had returned. She said that she would come back for Naruto, and she did. But now seeing her… friends… waiting outside the door, likely to catch her. It had soon spread that she was one of the two girls that had been taken, some of them had tried to see her but she didn't want them to see what happened to him.

She then watched with astonishment and… sadness as she watched as all her friends, or those that she thought were her friends, dart off once they caught sight of Sasuke Uchiha coming. They all swarmed him much like they used to as he walked into the Academy with his fangirls following.

"They were waiting for me… they were just waiting so they could walk in with Sasuke." Ino was saddened by the fact she likely would have done the very same thing. It was heartbreaking to finally see herself from the outside in. She looked at all of them, she was just like them before it all happened. She tightened her grip on her two scarfs that she needed to have just to step outside her bedroom. Then Ino's eyes widened as she saw Sakura walk back out of the Academy doors appearing to be looking for someone. Ino looked out a bit more in her shock that her one-time friend actually took the time to notice that she was missing. Then Sakura noticed Ino who quickly pulled back her head behind the tree in hopes to hide.

"Ino!" Sakura called out as she ran over to the tree. "What are you doing, class is about to start." Sakura said as she looked around the tree to find Ino hiding… badly. "What's up, it's not like you to miss class. More chances to spend time with my Sasuke." Sakura said as she started what was normal conversation between them.

"You can have him." Ino spat as she turned her head off a bit irritated at Sakura for what she said and that she once cared about the Uchiha boy thought about her. Sakura was shocked at hearing this dismissal of their shared romantic prospect. Their friendship had ended because they both wanted Sasuke and that had been the driving force for the two in the last several years.

"W-what, did you just say I could have Sasuke?" Sakura asked knowing she had to have heard it wrong. There was no way that Ino had admitted defeat like that. They might not be friends anymore but Sakura knew her better than anyone.

"Yeah, take the emo jerk." Ino grumbled through her scarfs. "Sasuke doesn't care about me, you, or anyone. He just sits and broods." Ino told Sakura who recoiled at this blunt disrespect to her self-declared love. Sakura was about to yell at Ino for the insulting words to Sasuke when she noticed that her former friend's face was covered far too much. There were two things that Sakura knew about Ino, she loved Sasuke as much as she did. And that she put an incredible importance on her looks and wouldn't cover himself up like that, especially with mismatching scarfs.

"What's with the fashion change?" Sakura asked as she kneeled down to Ino's level only for Ino too quickly move away out from behind the tree fearful of the change in topic.

"Nothing! J-just… wanted to try something new." Ino awkwardly laughed off Sakura's probe but this only caused the pink haired girl to be even more suspicious. "Why don't you go back inside already and bug Sasuke." Sakura was about to try and delve even deeper into Ino's strange behavior but was interrupted.

"Hey Ino!" Both of the girls looked toward the source of the voice and saw Naruto and Hinata. And to the shock, and great fury and sorrow of one, they saw Hinata holding on Naruto's arm and hand like they were going out. It wasn't surprising in that no one knew how the Hyūga felt about the blond boy, but no one ever expected the two to actually get together. Not with her shyness and his denseness.

"Naruto, we are having a private conver…" Sakura started, her tone annoyed and normal for how she spoke to the class fool. But she was cut short by the least likely person to do so… or least likely to Sakura.

"Naruto!" Ino cheered out as she ran over to Naruto to give him her normal fangirl hugs, displacing a stunned and confused Hinata. "It's so great to see you again." Ino happily said pressing her body against his chest. She wasn't going to lose Naruto, she finally had found a boy that actually was worth her affections and she wasn't going to lose him to anything or anyone. "I did what I said I would, I came to school want to sit next to me in class?"

"Uh… uh…" Naruto wasn't able to understand what was going on. Everything happened so fast, one moment he was walking to class with his secret girlfriend, not that she was trying that hard to keep it secret, and then the next he saw Ino. He wanted to make sure she was doing better and so called out to her expecting to get some kind of reaction but not her pressing her chest into his and acting like his own personal fangirl.

"He's sitting next to me, and since when do you care about Naruto?" Hinata asked as she grabbed Naruto back from Ino. Holding on to his right arm to she tried to pull him away only for Ino to hold on to his left arm, pulling it in between her breasts. Naruto blushed at the contact, Hinata noticed this and in her jealous anger towards Ino she did the same thing.

"Since he saved us." Ino replied sweetly, not concerned about her new romantic rival. Hinata was a shy and soft spoken girl, Ino needed Naruto… she needed nothing but him. Hinata stopped scowling at Ino and instead lessened to a reluctant frown. "Come on, I want to see everyone's faces when they see Naruto with two girls on his arms." At that idea Hinata smiled, that would certainly be good to see the shocked faces of all those that ridiculed and spit on Naruto for years. She had looked forward to seeing them with just her with Naruto, but with two girls, Ino Yamanaka and herself no less.

"Yes lets." Hinata said as the two girls pulled Naruto into the Academy, Naruto meanwhile was being yelled at by Kurama to shut up and go with what was happening. The three left the Academy yard to Sakura who was baffled by what she had just saw. Ino and Hinata both basically fighting over Naruto. Sakura couldn't think of a reason why, Naruto was a loud mouth loser that never took anything seriously. Why would either Hinata or Ino ever even consider him to be boyfriend material and even worse was Ino dumping Sasuke for Naruto. Hinata had always hung around the blond and so it wasn't too far of a stretch to think she would like him… for whatever reason. But what could possibly make Ino trade Sasuke for Naruto.

Inside the Academy everyone was looking at Naruto, Hinata, and Ino. Their jaws dropped, their minds wondering if the world was about to end, all of them unable to look away from the sight of Naruto Uzumaki with two highly attractive girls on each arm.

Meanwhile, Satsuki was clawing at the underside of her desk trying to contain the fury that building in her. It was one thing to be okay with the idea of Naruto with another girl, it was a whole other thing to see it right in front of her. And then add Ino on top of that. Hinata was good for Naruto, Satsuki knew that the girl was nice and would make him happy and he would make her happy. Hinata was someone that Satsuki was perfectly fine losing to, Ino… was not. Ino was a fangirl.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you freak!" The silence that had formed from Naruto and the girls walking into the doorframe of the classroom was broken by the sound of Seitaro Kono yelling as he stood up in his seat. "What did you do to them?! You bewitched them somehow?!"

"Hey!" Before Naruto or the girls at his side could make a word for his defense, Kiba came down and grabbed Seitaro and lifted him up. "Listen here, I might not be cool with Naruto coming in and showing every dude here up, and you bet your rich ass that I'm going to try and beat him in sparing today to try and prove just who's top dog in class. But that doesn't mean he messed with their heads or gives you the right to say that shit because you can't get any girl without buying them off." Kiba growled before dropping the high born brat to the floor. "So shut up and brood in silence like the rest of us." Kiba said before returning to his seat and stewing in his own jealousy only alleviated by his patting himself on the back for how cool he just looked.

"I don't care what the mutt has to say… the de…"

"Shut up." Everyone looked over to _Sasuke_. "It's too damn noisy… everyone sit down and shut the fuck up." Satsuki said, all of her anger over the last five minutes bleeding in to her words. She was mad that Naruto would now be totally out of reach, mad that Ino was clinging to his side, mad that the little prick of a classmate had spoken at all let alone was saying that Naruto was brainwashing them in to being with him. Everyone but Naruto, Hinata, and Ino all snapped to their seats after feeling the killing intent Satsuki was giving off. Naruto, Hinata and Ino all found their own spot away from most of the class up in the higher desks, feeling that it would be best to avoid everyone for a bit.

* * *

Anko was eating some of her boyfriend's amazing cooking. This was one of the best benefits to having the man around, along with some other pretty good benefits. If she was telling herself the truth this relationship was built on the idea that it was an exchange of services, mostly food and sex. She really didn't have much of an emotional attachment to the Osmadiel. He was nice and didn't look at her like a slut or traitor like most of the guys in the village. But he was dull and lacked any real drive to him.

" _Like a big, admittedly sexy, dumb cooking machine_." Anko mentally sighed, knew that she was going to have brake up with him at some point. Hopefully she could keep some sort of friends with benefits deal with him. Anko looked at Osmadiel's back and the thought became more and more nagging at her mind.

"Snake bitch, that's a face that you don't have often." She turned to see Factus sit down next to her, his little genin squad next to him. "You all can order one thing and if you spill it over a fight then your not getting a new meal." Factus warned the three genin and they nodded before two of them began growling at each other and the other just ignored… everything. Satisfied that his students wouldn't be paying much attention to the conversation of the Jōnin. "Osmadiel, the usual… so Snake bitch… what is going on with you?" Factus said as he watched his food get put in front of him and taken away.

"Thinking about life… I guess…" Anko said without much thought. Factus was one of the space humans, and so he didn't give much really thought to the fact her former sensei betrayed the village. The fact he called her snake bitch was more of a friendly jab, she understood something like that. She liked to call people names too.

"Ah… Osmadiel… the lords need to speak to you about the status of their home's kitchens." Factus said and Osmadiel nodded before heading off to do just what he had been told. "You so going to dump that kid."

"Yeah… it was fun… but I don't know. That's all it was… fun." Anko sighed as she stirred the bottle of sake she had with her. "Osy is nice but he doesn't have the mind to do anything really.'

"He's was a servant of a Knight House, they didn't exactly encourage the idea of independent thought." Factus offered. "And we've known each other for a few years now… if your done with him why not take a shot with someone a bit more free minded?" Factus said with a smile that made Anko laugh.

"Let me think… no. I might be willing to overlook age to some degree… but I know for a fact that we are at least three decades apart. And that makes you a creepy pervert."

"I am fifty six, and with the limited rejuvenation treatments I have gotten my body is around the state of a thirty year old. All that experience in a younger body… and yes, I am a pervert. But so are you snake bitch." Factus chuckled before lining up his next sentence. "If you must break up with Osmadiel… fuck it… the kid won't care. He loves his work and nothing else." Factus said before biting into a apple that he had with his lunch. He first check up on his students to make sure they didn't kill each other, they didn't then looked back to his talking partner. And noticed that a fleeting pained look on her face had just left. "What?"

"Oh it's nothing. But your right… Osmadiel loves his work." Anko said thinking about how happy he was when he was doing what he loved. She liked her work with both the I&T department of the village and her side work with the Brothers. She liked the sex with Osmadiel. She really hadn't found something she loved.

* * *

Naruto was trying his best to ignore the laughing in his head. Kurama was having the best time enjoying the awkwardness that was the current lunch table. On one side was Naruto with Hinata on his right and Ino on his left. And Satsuki across from him. And every single other table was glaring bloody and violent murder at them.

" ** _You kid… are some of the best funnys I have had in a long time. Even more than then the crap between my last container and her mate. And holy fuck was that some good shit… Whore God level good shit_**." Kurama laughed, knowing that Naruto had no idea that she was talking about his mother and father. If he did know about then he would certainly be panicking and telling her to stop.

" _Could you shut up, I really don't need this right now_." Naruto thought trying not to give away the fact he was talking to the voices in his head. " _And I know that Slaanesh had something to do with this. And you can tell her that I'm not enjoying this at all_."

" ** _I'm calling bullshit on that! You loved it when they grabbed on to you, damn it I could feel everything from the sensory link. I knew that the Hyūga girl was stacked but the new one ain't doing too bad either_**." Kurama continued to laugh at her container.

" _Seriously. Stop. Talking. Now_." Naruto forcibly cut the connection between them and tried to return to his lunch. Even though he was trying to, it was hard to given the feeling of impending doom he could feel above his head.

At his left was Ino and she wasn't feeling the same awkwardness and feeling of worry that Naruto was under. Nor was she feeling the discomfort or building anger that the remaining occupants of the table were feeling. Her concern was more with the fear that someone might see her scars or try to talk to her about what happened to her on the trip to the capital. She could deal with anything but those two things. A clear sense of dread and despair came to her mind every time she thought about it. And only one thought kept back that dread and despair, that Naruto had accepted her even knowing that she was scarred both on the surface and deeper.

Then on Naruto's right was Hinata. And while she knew that Naruto would never cheat on her, he simply wasn't the kind of person to even think about doing something like that, she did feel extremely insecure about Ino suddenly changing her fixation from Sasuke to Naruto. She knew that what Naruto and her had was deeper than anything those other girls could ever have, but Ino had the best chance. Naruto had saved her just like he saved her from those kidnappers. And she knew her secret boyfriend and future husband well enough to know that he would likely do and say things that would only endear him more to Ino without even realizing what he was doing.

And then across from Naruto was Satsuki who just hated everything about this day. First, was the normal hate she felt for having to dress up as Sasuke. Then there was dealing with all her fangirls. And now… she had to deal with this new hell. She thought that when Naruto and Hinata finally got together she could handle it with grace and dignity. Nope… she was using all her willpower to not drag Naruto off and do everything she could to win him over. Actually helping her not do that was her current anger towards Ino, who in the mind of the Uchiha was an interloper in Naruto's life and shouldn't be there at all.

And so the four sat there, teetering on the edge of a blade. Any sudden wrong movement of one might set off the others. Everyone around them feeling jealousy, hate, longing, and even more hate. The idea of powder keg never more fitting than in a school lunchroom with hormonal teenagers all focused on the same thing. Then add in the fact that these were teenagers trained to kill and use deadly powers. And then finally… a touch of Chaos into the mix. To the lunch staff's eternal gratitude, the eruption of this powder keg would not take place in the form of a school wide food fight. But instead it occurred later on the sparing yard, though thankfully to the watching Primarchs it did not explode in a manner that would need their attention.

"You are going to tell us exactly how you got Hinata AND Ino to go out with you." Kiba demanded as Naruto was surrounded by some of the more friendly minded of his class, which rounded about a third of the male population of the class. Those that nothing but disdain and contempt for Naruto was nearby, listening but clearly away from the group.

"They aren't going out with me." Naruto quickly said, half lying. Ino was certainly not going out with him… at least as far as he knew. What she thought was a whole other thing. But him and Hinata were certainly together, he just couldn't tell people yet.

"Then why were they all over you when you came in today?" Satsuki asked, the tone clearly different than the real boys. And it scared the ever loving shit out of Naruto. There was a sledgehammer of guilt tripping and passive aggression behind her words that only a woman knew how to weaponize. The fact he heard all of this in the voice Satsuki used for Sasuke was a bit… disconnecting. But not in any way that diluted the effect.

"I uh… I… I was walking to school with Hinata like a normally do." That wasn't out of the ordinary, everyone knew that Naruto was friends with Hinata and that they would often arrive at the Academy together but never together like a couple would. "And then I saw Ino and said hi… and she kind of grabbed on. I have no idea why!" Naruto tried to defend himself before they could jump down his throat. He had some ideas but no solid theories. "And then they started arguing and then they both dragged me into class." The boys all eyed him, scanning him for any sign that he was lying or making this up. Then they all concluded that Naruto wasn't smart enough to do that. Meanwhile Satsuki was trying to figure out how Naruto was taking all of this. She could tell that maybe Hinata and him were really going out, keeping it secret because of clan nonsense, but Ino… that was a mystery to the Uchiha.

"Spill it, you and Naruto are going out aren't you." One of the girls in their class demanded of Hinata. They were over on the other side of the yard and all of them were surrounding Hinata. Ino had slipped out of their grasp and was hiding as to avoid any attention. Very different from how she used to act which only made the female side of the class more interested in what happened.

"I uh… I can't…" Hinata began to crack under the peer pressure as her classmates all focus down on her. " _We're supposed to be a secret, I need to_ …"

" ** _Tell them, tell them all and none of them will be able to have him when they all finally realize how great he is_**." A small lingering voice, nearly the same as her own said within her mind. Everything about it was the same but for the tone, it was more confident, more easy and free, and if heard by a man then they would say more seductive. " ** _He's ours, our love and our future. No one will take our happiness away_**."

"Yes, I'm Naruto's girlfriend and I really don't care what you have to say about it." Hinata said with a unexpected sternness and hostility to the girls around her. Before they could react Hinata pushed her way through the crowd and went off on her own.

"They're going out? Why?"

"She's… well she the Hyūga heiress and with her looks she could get any guy she wants. Why him of all people?"

"Well… now that I really look at him… he's kinda cute."

"And even though he's loud and impulsive… he's at a ton nicer than some of the stuck up jerks we have to deal with.

"Damn it, why didn't we see it before!" All the girls now zeroed in on Naruto who now felt a shiver run down his spine. He could feel the many eyes now appraising him, wondering what it was about him that made him desirable to Hinata and Ino.

Meanwhile Ino was trying to keep her panic attack down, she just figured out that she had feelings for Naruto and he was already taken. She needed him, without him she would crumble and be nothing but damaged goods that no one would want. That new perfect future she had thought she could have was starting to crack. But she wouldn't let it, Naruto wasn't Sasuke… he would actually care and love her like she thought the Uchiha would. With Naruto, that perfect dream was possible. She could have a life like her parents, she grew up watching them have the perfect loving marriage, always so happy to be just in each other's company. That was her dream, to have that. And she was going to have it no matter what it took.

* * *

" **Oa… things are changing again. I can feel it**." Slaanesh mused as she looked up from her favorite book of all time. It really was a master piece, worthy of her raising the man that wrote it to Daemon Prince on the spot. To give him her power and a world, or maybe a few, where he could play out his perverted fantasies for her viewing pleasure. " **I feel the boy has now gotten the attention of the many sluts that never noticed him before. And soon they will start circling him like shakes to chum… and even better… I feel desperation. It would seem that the boy has grabbed the attention of someone that… has had their mind shaken a bit… and soon she will lash out now that her desire has been taken from her. How fun… I do hope that I will get to meet her**."

* * *

Reviews

Xalimech – thank you.

Reads too Much – That is a neat idea… I honestly didn't think about it.

ODSTshotgun – fuck buddies. That is about as far as it will go for them. There will be the partner relationship between them like in the canon. But as for pairing between N and K it will be fuck buddies

Fenris-wolfprince – I have a plan for just who they will get for their own soldiers. And it will take a bit of working as they won't be elites when they first find them but they will be by the time the Brothers are done with them.

And for the Guest that reviewed chapter 2, I had to respond to that. First off, you must not be 40k fan because you would know just how OP and powerful the Primarchs are. And if you are a 40k fan… shame… shame on you. Primarchs are literal demigods of humanity and they could destroy the Leaf and all of the hidden villages all by themselves. And A and O are Daemon Primarchs which means they could bring out a even more shit ton of butt fucking whup ass on everyone. Even normal Astartes would intimidate the Hokage, I doubt they could beat him in a fight but they would scare him pretty badly at first.


	30. Chapter 30

Author's notes

 **[BIG WARNING]** there will be scenes of lemonish tone as Slaanesh will be making a major move on a character. I found someone that would be willing to help me write this stuff, they are a friend of mine. They are not on this site and if you want to review and give feed back, they are asking to go by Darthmart… I find that to be funny. _Welcome to Darthmart, home to all your dark side shopping needs_. But yeah… lemons are coming. And it makes me slightly sad to know that the first one will be Slaanesh fucking with someone. Ugh… don't worry! I will make sure that the next one will be a bit more… non Slaanesh.

* * *

"Aren't you just so feisty today?" Moriah commented as she dodged another of Satsuki's attacks effortlessly. All while reading the latest in her favorite book series, annoying Satsuki even more by both the choice in reading material and the fact she was doing it while training her.

"Shut up! I'm just mad because you're being a pervert when you're supposed to be training me!" Satsuki said as she threw two kunai, one toward Moriah and another to spring a trap that she had set. Moriah moved out of the way of the first and then within a flash deflected the launched shuriken.

"If I'm being honest here… you learned everything I have to teach you when it comes to fighting about three months ago." Moriah said snapping her book shut. "And I'm not a person that could help you in training new Jutsu given that my own arsenal of it is bare minimum at best. I only know one elemental style of Jutsu and everything else is the basic things you learn in the Academy."

"Then how did you get into Anbu, I mean… you're a awesome fighter but that can't be all." Satsuki said as she pulled back herself a bit.

"I'm just that good using the bare basics I know. Plus the Kiavahr style of fighting I do is not one that anyone from this land or the surrounding ones are used to. Now enough about me, why are you so on edge today? Worried about the upcoming graduation exam?"

"No! I'm not mad about anything, let's just back to training." Satsuki before charging in to Moriah who sighed and grabbed Satsuki by the forearm and dropped the teen to the ground. Holding Satsuki in a hold, causing a bit of pain with how she was pulling Satsuki's arm back. "OW! That really hurts!"

"Tell me why you are so sloppy today, or it will stop hurting and start feeling really good."

"Fine… just keep those hands where I can see them." Satsuki warned before looking off, reluctant to talk about what happened. "Toady… Hinata actually kissed Naruto in public." Satsuki had known that they had been going out for awhile, the rumors had been spreading ever since that day that Naruto had first started showing up with both Hinata and Ino. Most people outside the class dismissed the rumors that the demon brat and the Hyūga heiress were dating as mindless gossip.

"And you wish you could have been the one to kiss him… or is her?" Moriah asked as she lessened the hold she had on her student but not enough for her escape.

"Shut up! I don't care, I just… wish they wouldn't do it in front of me." Satsuki grumbled.

"Satsuki if you are going to get my help here than you are going to need to be a bit more honest here. Now… you like Naruto. Stop denying that fact to me." Moriah said pulling back on Satsuki's arm a bit to stop the girl from protesting that. "And you feel sad and angered by the fact you can't have him."

"…"

"Answer me, this isn't an option for you."

"Yes… I'm mad that Hinata gets to be with Naruto. But I don't want to be with Naruto, I want him to be with Hinata because she's the kind of girl that he deserves." Satsuki knowing that she wasn't going to be able to get out of this now that Moriah was insisting so much. "He deserves better than me."

"And how are you less than the Hyūga girl?" Moriah said and Satsuki could feel her sensei squeezes a bit on her right breast. "As far as I know you actually a little bigger than her."

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Satsuki yelled as she quickly bucked Moriah off, even though the Marine Wife let her do so now that they were finally being honest between them. "Hinata knows Naruto, she's been his friend longer than I've known him. She cares and loves him just as much as… as I do…" Satsuki said as her mood turned more depressed. "I'm happy enough to know him and for him to know the real me. That's enough… it's more than I deserve."

"Because in your mind you somehow betrayed him by keeping your gender a secret and never making good on your promise to see each other again." Moriah said with a detached analytical tone that would make a Tech-Priest… satisfied. "Silly silly girl… you know this boy, you know that he doesn't see it that way. He's just happy to see you happy. That's why he went to you all those years ago… to make you happy when you were sad." Moriah said as she placed a finger to Satsuki chin and pulled her face up to her in the eye. "There is nothing wrong with wanting something… it's just a matter of how far you are willing to go for it." Satsuki's eyes widened at that idea but before she could speak her mind on this Moriah ruined the moment by placing that stupid book in Satsuki's face. "This is great for learning how you might be able to deal with the situation going on between you, Naruto, and Hinata."

"You are the worst pervy sensei!" Satsuki screamed as her face was pure red.

* * *

"Boy!" Omegon called out as Naruto shambled out of his bedroom and found his two guardians waiting for him. Behind him was Hinata who still found herself unable to sleep well without his presence by her side. So Alpharius and Omegon gave her a pocket teleporting beacon that would upon activating would teleport her right into Naruto's suite. They of course told her father that she had such a device… and that they had installed many surveillance systems in the suite that they monitored constantly through their cybernetic uplink.

"Congratulations." Alpharius and Omegon both said as they popped some party favors. Both teens were not fully awake and were not in the mood for loud noises. Thankfully, the more responsible and female of the two was a morning person and so she was able to keep Naruto from yelling at the two giant men.

"Thank you… but what are you celebrating?" Hinata said as she held on to her boyfriend's hand and leaned into his side to distract him. The Primarchs had no idea where this side of her came from, they both had expected her to be fumbling in the relationship as much as Naruto would. But instead she was handling it like a champ.

"The fact that Naruto is graduating." Omegon said this like it was a big achievement. Prior to Tzeentch's gift of Subconscious Intelligence, there was real doubt that Naruto would pass. "The test is next month but we know that he'll pass, so we just wanted to celebrate a little early because we finished his gift early."

"Here." Alpharius said as he handed a long orange and black box to their ward, now fully awake at the idea that the was getting a gift. "I might not be the craftsmen some my brothers are but I think I can do decent enough work." Alpharius said as Naruto opened the box and found a sheathed sword. Both Naruto and Hinata were wide eyed as Naruto pulled the blade out from the black and gold sheath, the beauty that was the weapon that Naruto was getting from his guardians was stunning. But then as Naruto looked at it with a closer eye he felt like he had seen it before.

"This sword… it look familiar." Naruto said as he examined the blade, Naruto had spent quite a bit of time reading about swords. Alpharius and Omegon had told him that his clan were famous sword masters so he wanted to do his name justice.

The actual blade of the weapon was flawless, simple in design expect for two parts, the tip and lower half. At the very tip was a sharp flat edge that wasn't normal to most swords and then when you got down to the lower half there seemed to be some inlaid circuitry beneath the metal, this connected the guard were it had been expertly modified with some sort of technology. If Naruto had to guess it was turned into a power weapon like some of the swords and spears that the Primarchs had at the Cave. But the implanted modifications were flowed into the designs of the sword so it all looked beautiful and not clunky like some of the more Imperial power swords that the Primarchs had on hand. The wrapping around the hilt was fine gold with four black studs, this seemed to be untouched by the Primarchs, but on closer inspection Naruto was able to see that the studs on one side of the hilt were small sensors, for what purpose he couldn't tell.

"That's because it's the sword that you brought home form the capital. Every sword worthy of being this good should hold a story of how it's wielder got it." Omegon said as his brother took the box away from Naruto. "Getting it from a vanquished foe after saving two ladies from their clutches seems like a great one to me. Certainly better than I bought it from some dude."

"We've been adding and modifying the weapon since then. The two biggest features is that its power field. Hinata please step away from Naruto as he tends to be a bit clumsy at the best of times." Alpharius asked and before Naruto could protest, Hinata did just that, even standing behind Omegon for protection.

"Really… I'm not clumsy. I…" Naruto was about to defend himself but Alpharius interrupted him.

"Please touch two fingers to the inner two studs of the hilt." Alpharius said as every one gave Naruto a bit of space. Naruto grumbled a bit but did as told. There was a small hum that entered the room and the blade of his sword was covered in a hazy blue energy field. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of the activated power weapon and then his reflexes went into overdrive as he blocked a thrown kunai… only for the sword in hand to slice right through the metal projectile. The two pieces continued down their paths now spilt in half, passing by Naruto's left and right sides.

"Whoa… that's awesome!" Naruto said before turning off the power field around the weapon. "What's the other thing it can do?" Naruto asked hoping for something just as cool.

"Touch the otter studs." Naruto did as told and once he did so the flat tip of the sword turned pitch black but nothing else seemed to happen. "It took a bit of seal work and… other things…" Alpharius said glancing down to Hinata. She still wasn't told on the complete threat of the warp and Chaos, nor would she ever be if it could be helped. "… but we were able to give this weapon the ability to write out full workable seals onto any surface."

"Seriously!" Naruto exclaimed before looking to the floor and got a idea. He looked to the tip of his sword and quickly drew out the matrix for a special seal that he had come up with for his pranks. The Primarchs and Hinata all watched as he took to the task with the cumbersome means of drawing easily. The Primarchs knew that Naruto could do it, what with his gifts from the gods and his natural skill with seals… they thought it wouldn't take him long to figure out a skill of seal making with a sword. But he took to it so effortlessly it was amazing. They knew that it couldn't be the Perfect Muscle Memory gift that Slaanesh gave him, that worked to give him memorized moves of physical fighting styles nearly instantaneously upon doing it. This was a whole new thing that Naruto was doing in front of them. "Omegon… step on that seal." Naruto asked once he had finished drawing the seal out on the floor. The Primarch did not like the look on his ward's face but knew that he had to do it because he needed to prove that the sword worked. And the Primarch's fears were proven right as the second he stepped on the seal, he was blasted with orange paint. "HAHAHA!" Naruto dropped to the ground laughing at the success of his prank, three of the five beings in him laughing along with him. Hinata and Alpharius both chuckled at the joke while Omegon wiped the paint out from his eyes.

"Yes… funny… but now we know it works." Omegon grumbled as he stepped off of the Seal only for it to reactivate and blast him with a fresh coat of paint.

"Haha… I set it so that it would go off when people step on and off of it." Naruto laughed as he pulled himself off the floor. He gave another look over the sword and smiled. "This was a great gift. Thank you guys." Naruto said as he sheathed his new sword. "I know how much you guys worry about me… for several different reasons." Naruto had to admit that at least, he knew that the Brothers main priority was keeping watch over him for the chance that turned into some destroyer of everything in the galaxy… but he knew with things like this that they cared about him too.

"You know… the best swords have names." Alpharius said as he watched his brother storm off still covered in paint. "I recommend that you don't use anything… fox related."

* * *

It was a month until graduation and Ino had finally been able to master her clan's jutsu. It wasn't a requirement for her to learn it so that she could graduate but she needed for other reasons. She needed it to know Naruto. She needed to gain ground on Hinata, and she was going to do it by learning about him in the deepest way possible. She was going to delve deep into his mind and learn everything about him, more than even Hinata knew.

Ino looked down to Naruto, he was with his guardians in the ramen shop. All of them distracted with eating and being together. Looked like they were celebrating something. Ino didn't know but she would soon enough. She held up her hands and began the Jutsu she had just learned. A blade touched her back just as she finished and began to fall forward as her mind slipped from her body.

"Damn it! She's already gone." Omegon cursed as he caught her. They didn't realize that she planned on entering Naruto's mind. They knew she was watching them and didn't really care too much if she did.

"This is bad… hopefully the fox can stop her before the gods can get to her."

 **[warning, Slaanesh lemon coming your way]**

" **What have we here**?" Slaanesh purred as Ino's eyes opened. She was held up, her arms and legs tied and stretched out as she floated in some empty void. Her mouth gaged and when she tried to struggle she found that she could feel something run across her back but she couldn't see what. " **Ino Yamanaka… that is your name right**?" Ino heard and then saw the speaker come into view from the darkness that was surrounding her.

He was the most beautiful man that she had ever seen. Strong and yet a very androgynous in form, long flowing sliver hair dropped from two ivory horns, eyes that shown with a pink and white glint, skin tinted purple and pearl. Everything about this being scream perfection and beauty.

He walked around her, leaving her view but she could hear the footsteps as he walked around her. It was slow, and she could feel his eyes looking at her body, taking in each piece carefully. When he returned to her sight he leaned down and with a wave of his hand the gag in her mouth was gone. But before she could speak she was immediately kissed by the being. It was sensual and even though she knew she didn't want it she couldn't help but feel addicted to the explosion of pleasure that burned through her body. She felt his tongue reach into her mouth and then move further inward, never really ending as it snaked down her throat. And then after what felt like forever of this pleasure it all ended.

"NO!" Ino screamed as he pulled away. "More… I need more…" She whimpered as she soon felt the loss of the wonderful feeling that had come with the kiss.

" **Oh my dear I would be happy to provide that and so much more. You are my first real toy for a very long time**." Ino felt something wrap around her body, then more and more of that something coil around her. Then she moaned as she felt them wrap around her breasts, the feel of whatever they were sending waves of intense heat and pleasure through her. " **I see you are enjoying this… good… I do so love it to so the look of satisfaction upon my toy's faces**." Slaanesh said this but on the inside it was disappointed, they had thought this girl would not break down to so little. Slaanesh waved its hand and Ino felt herself be pulled up right, her body now vertical to the perfect being in front of her. " **I'm already bored of you** …" Slaanesh said as it took one of Ino's breasts in its hand, her cries of pleasure growing louder as the god squeezed and played with her chest. "… **not even a little defiance… not a once of willpower**?"

"W-why… why… would I… ah! Say no?" Ino asked, her voice broken and heavy as Slaanesh moved her nipple between each finger, the warm and penetrating sensation of the pleasure god's skin on her own breaking her thoughts. "I… I came into… Naruto's mind… you must… fuck… you must be part of him… right?"

" **Oh dear girl… you gave yourself to that boy so quickly, you thought I was some mental aspect of him? No no no… I am simply sealed inside of him**." At that Ino's face hardened and glared at Slaanesh, only making the god smiled madly with excitement.

"Let me go! Only Naruto can touch me, let me go!" Ino flailed against the chains that held her in place. The news that this wasn't what she thought it was had broken the mental hold Slaanesh had begun to carve into her mind.

" **Hahaha! You are already so devoted to him… that is wonderful**!" Slaanesh laughed intensely as it pulled away from Ino, the tentacles that it had begun to move around her body receded. " **And it makes me hot with ideas**." Slaanesh said before grabbing Ino's face. " **What is Naruto Uzumaki to you girl**?"

"He saved me… he accepted me… I love him." Ino said and then screamed in pain, strange pain that felt good. It felt like someone had just whipped her back, and the sensation afterward felt hot and stung.

" **Wrong, you think you love him. Your feelings for him are young and still developing, they aren't love yet**." Slaanesh said as it retuned its free hand to her breast, its other still holding onto Ino's face. The god returned to its play with her chest, Ino fought the pleasure that her body was feeling now that she knew that this wasn't a form of Naruto's mind. But it was hard, the absolute and terribly good feeling that she got from this being playing with her body was mind breaking. " **We are now playing one of my favorite games… it's so simple… punishment and reward. I will tell you something… and you will either lie to me or agree with me… and I think you can guess which will get which**." Slaanesh giggled, if it wasn't coming from Slaanesh one might call it cute. " **You don't love Naruto**."

"I do! I love him!" Once again Ino felt a lash to her back, and once again it hurt and at the same time felt good.

" **Keep lying to yourself… it turns me on when you are punished… and I think you're getting a little wet from it too**." Slaanesh said as she removed its hand from Ino's breast and down to between its legs where it started to enjoy itself. " **Let's try this again… you don't love Naruto… but you will**." Slaanesh added trying to get to the best part of the game.

"I love Naruto… I do… I love him." Slaanesh sighed as Ino was once again punished for her answer. They continued this question for what seemed like hours, Ino's back was red and small lines of blood trailed down. "I… I… I don't love Naruto… but I will." Ino said for no other reason than to end the pain that came with her defiance. Ino then squealed in at first shock but then rippling pleasure, she was so tired from the pain that she couldn't begin to understand why she was feeling this way. Then she felt something slip between her lips, she wasn't aware enough to discern taste… only that she had never tasted it before.

" **Do you like the taste of your own nectar**?" Slaanesh said with wicked mirth in its voice. Ino's eyes opened wide at what the god said and tried to force the fingers out of her mouth. Slaanesh didn't want to have any of that and pushed its hand further in, soon grabbing onto Ino's tongue. " **You did good girl. You don't love Naruto… but you will. I'll see to that**."

"You will?" Ino asked… her will weak but she held onto what she knew.

" **Oh yes… you will love him more than you love your sanity. Next question… who is Naruto to you**?" Slaanesh asked knowing that she wouldn't get it right. But the right answer was so easy for her, she already had the devotion to him, the lust for him, the need for him in every way.

"H-he's… he's the man I will love." Ino then screamed out in mix pleasure and pain as she was lashed.

" **Nope**." Slaanesh hummed as it stroked the surface of Ino's womanhood, Ino's body betrayed her weakened mind and she leaned forward trying feel more of the sensation that the god's fingers promised. " **You want the reward, don't you**?"

"Y-yes… yes I want it." Ino whimpered as her mind continued to crack under the god's cruel game.

" **Then say these words… I serve Naruto. My mind, body, and soul are his to do as he wishes. He is my Master, I live for nothing but him**."

* * *

Alpharius looked over the girl that had foolishly entered into Naruto's mind. There had been no sign of mutation following her Jutsu, it had been a full ten minutes since she went under. They had continued to scan her over and over again for any sign that she was being affected by the Gods. All they got was increased brain activity, and it was all over the place so they couldn't pinpoint which god might be causing it.

"We should kill her." Omegon said as he held his plasma pistol trained on her head.

"We didn't kill the boy in his crib we won't kill her until she starts to show real signs of corruption." Alpharius said before retuning his eyes back to the girl. They continued to wait until she finally stirred. It was slow and there wasn't any sign of fear or urgency in her movements. And when she opened her eyes, she was alone. Alpharius and Omegon watched form the shadows as she looked around and then began throwing a temper tantrum over her failure at her family's jutsu. "I don't feel a hint of Chaos from her. Nothing… and she acting like how we have her in her profile. Spoiled brat recently humbled by a scarring near life destroying event, currently infatuated with the boy."

"That's putting it lightly… she's full on stalking and throwing herself at him. It's only because the boy is so dense that he and her haven't fucked." Omegon grunted as they watched her run off back to her home. "Well… it seems we got lucky. She failed at her own jutsu… but that might mean that she'll try again." Omegon said before he started dragging Naruto out form the place they had stashed him. "Okay fuckheads and chick fox… we're coming in there." Omegon shouted to the knocked-out Naruto.

"Ready brother?" Alpharius asked before making the needed hand signs as his twin did the same.

"Ready brother." Omegon said as he finished the jutsu and they both opened their eyes to the inner chamber of the Gods' prison. They both looked around and found everything to be normal, the glowing eyes of Khorne, Nurgle, and Slaanesh trained on the Primarchs. Kurama sitting on the wall of the well in the middle of the chamber, kicker her feet waiting for the Brothers to speak.

" **Welcome you two… care to come into my cell and have a drink**?" Slaanesh offered sweetly.

"The day you get someone to fall for that, is the day Naruto refuses free ramen." Kurama snickered before returning her eyes to the Brothers. "But why are you two here. You suddenly knock out Naruto out and put us in somewhere dark and silent. What's up?"

"Ino Yamanaka attempted to enter Naruto's mind with her clan's jutsu, she apparently failed but we need to confirm that." Alpharius said as he circled the cells, he stopped at Tzeentch… and was surprised at the continued silence that came from the cell.

" **The Changer of Fate has not spoken or shown itself since it declared that it would rather die than continue to interact with us**." Nurgle gargled.

"I didn't feel anything enter Naruto's mind or soul. So I can confirm that the jutsu failed." Kurama said, she hadn't felt a thing. The past few months things had been feeling numb to the world, she blamed it on the adjusting seal, something it did as Kurama continued to leak bits of her power into the boy so that he might use it more purposely in the future. But she would certainly felt something like a new mind entering Naruto. Kurama then glanced to Slaanesh, the pleasure god knew souls and the inner workings more than any of them. Even more than Tzeentch, even though the magic god would fight that to the end of time. "Did you feel someone entering into Naruto's mind whore?" They all looked to Slaanesh who's eyes lit up with joy.

" **Oh… if only. The fun I would have with them… tie them up and… I would take my time with them. And then I would play out every scene in my new favorite book**." Slaanesh continued to go on and on about her dreams of what would happen if she had a play thing once again.

"She's still too needy to have had some fun." Omegon sighed relief but then looked to Kurama. "You make sure that if does try this again you'll keep her out and safe from them. Tzeentch might be sleeping now but the second it gets a opening it will take it."

"Yes yes… I'll keep them under control."

* * *

Ino returned home, climbing into her room from her window. She looked around with a careful eye, before she dropped to the floor and moved to under her bed, she pulled a kunai out from her pouch and began carving out ones and zeros into her floor. Arranged at first in a eight pointed star and then circling the star.

"Just as mistress said… soon…" At her finishing the matrix of the seal the number lifted off of the wood floor. The darted with malice and shot out towards the several cameras that were hidden in her room. Putting them on a false loop that would never show what was really going on in her room but showing what was wanted to be seen. She felt the searing pleasure of doing as was told as it was ingrained into her mind. Slaanesh was very careful, none of the power of Chaos touched Ino's soul… all the that had been done had been done to her mind. It took a bit more work and it likely not be as fool proof as Chaos corruption but Slaanesh couldn't afford to expose its new little toy. Even though it wasn't her toy… Slaanesh didn't train Ino like a new pet for itself but as a gift for Naruto. "I serve Naruto. My mind, body, and soul are his to do as he wishes. He is my Master, I live for nothing but him." Ino repeated for the one hundred and first time that night as a bit of drool hung form her mouth, the psychological induced orgasm still washing over her.

* * *

Author's Notes

Okay... so that happened. Me and Darthmart would like to know how you all took it. And I am still bummed out that Slaanesh was the first one to have us dip into the lemons. But this is half 40k so... had to expect that.

secondly, what should I name Naruto's sword?

Next chapter will have the graduation and the forming of the teams. Not the bell test though. That's the chapter after the next.

Reviews

Guest - yes... I will have more on that later.

Master kill712 - thank you and that does sound cool. I can't, I have waaay too many stories that I need to work on already.

Chapter Master Sinclair - I'd think his personality would be the same except he would be a lot more into weapons, good idea for a N/TT pairing. and thank you for your high value of my story.


	31. Chapter 31

Author's Notes

But Boop!

* * *

"Are you sure about this? Normally it is the lowest score put with the highest female and male score." Sarutobi said as he looked over the various graduating students. He was with Alpharius, normally he would be with his advisers but… they were annoying him.

After that whole mess with those five fools that thought they could strong arm him into doing what they wanted, his former teammates turned advisers had become more vocal in their support for the rights of the civilian council. Likely because they were in the nobles' pocket, Alpharius had handed Sarutobi a few papers detailing the various transactions between the two advisers and the more wealthy members of the village. The Hokage was not pleased with what he saw.

"Naruto needs to be with Kakashi, we trust him to be able to handle the boy. But he also needs to train the Uchiha in her Sharingan. That would leave one place left." Alpharius said as he browsed through the files. Things were developing quite well, soon the boy would be closer and closer to becoming a Chūnin, that was primary goal right now for the Brothers. Once that happened they could really start their larger plans.

"And you would suggest Hinata Hyūga to take that place." Sarutobi was anything but a fool. He knew that there were other motives for wanting the team them wanted Naruto to have.

"If it would be how it is now, Naruto as the highest scoring student would be on a team with Sakura Haruno and Shikamaru Nara. That is not the best match up in any manner of the term."

"I see your point. So you suggest placing Sakura Haruno in Hinata's place with Kiba and Shino. That could work well, she has the possibly of having talent for Genjutsu and Kurenai can teach her well in that. We might not have a pure tracking squad but there's something to say for having a back up specialist in a different skill." Sarutobi said as he approved the aforementioned team. "And it would seem that you have somehow gotten your way in Naruto's team mates… how about that." Sarutobi chuckled knowing that the Primarchs tended to get their way, and normally they used logic and reason to do it which made it even more impressive.

"Yes… who could have foreseen this."

* * *

Iruka looked over his class with pride, they all had passed the final graduation exam. Though he doubted that they would all make it past their Jōnin sensei' tests. Very few did and that was real test to weed through the students. Only five teams on average ever made it through that part of the graduation.`

"Okay enough! Everyone settle down." Iruka called out trying to get everyone to calm down from the excitement of finally getting their headbands. Iruka was fairly unsuccessful in reining them all in. He leaned back in his chair letting them all enjoy their success. He had watched them grow from kids to young men and women of the Leaf, all of them he hoped to make it and become worthy of the headbands they now wore. " _Sadly… I don't think that will be the case_." Iruka mentally sighed as he looked over some of the more… high born students not taking the honor of this day seriously.

Then he looked over to his favorite pupil. Naruto Uzumaki, the boy had grown so much since the first days of the Academy. No longer was he among the shortest of the class, now he was the third tallest, he wasn't either bulky or too lean but he was strong looking. He was handsome, many would admit that… in the last few months more and more girls had started to see that. He also dressed more like a man now, no longer in the orange jumpsuit that he had when younger. Now he wore baggy black and orange trimmed military pants, large black armored boots, orange sleeveless shirt over a long sleeved chain-mail shirt and over that was a black greatcoat with a black scale chain wrapped around his body that held on his back a sheathed sword, orange studded fingerless gloves covered his hands, and lastly his new headband on his head.

And at his sides were Hinata Hyūga and Ino Yamanaka. Both of them grew up to become very beautiful young women and it still amazed Iruka on just how… bold the two had become with Naruto over the short time in the last year. Even now they both had him locked between them, both his arms held between their chests and likely their legs over his own. both fighting for his attention, which wasn't that hard. Naruto had at first been very flustered and awkward when they would act like this, but as the days turned to weeks of this behavior he adapted and took it to see it as normal and treated them both very much like he would with the same friendly cheer Naruto had for anyone that was nice back.

Although it had to be said that he favored Hinata of course, she was his official unofficial girlfriend and Iruka had caught them on more than one occasion sneaking off during class or training to do as couples do. Iruka was preceptive enough to see that they weren't doing anything too deep so to say. He knew that both Naruto and Hinata's families were extremely watchful and knew that both of the teens wouldn't dare to do anything that they would not approve of.

Ino on the other hand not being in a relationship with Naruto still acted like it. And it was disturbing to most, the level of devotion and trust she had in Naruto was worrying to many of the teachers of the Academy. Even Iruka who was above the demon brat bias many of his colleagues had thought the same thing. Ino would do anything that Naruto asked of her, and she would complete the task with eager and at sometimes creepy level of glee and pleasure to do so. Naruto didn't see this or at least he appeared to be unaware of her devotion and strange subservience to him, he never abused this unexplained power over her and the only reason he ever did ask her to do anything for him was her constant asking for things he needed done. Which only added to strangeness of it and the worries of Iruka. If Ino had shown this to anyone else he would have had to speak to her parents, and the only reason why he didn't now was because he assumed that this was because of what happened on the trip to the capital. Iruka knew that the official report of what happened didn't match what he knew.

"EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN!" Iruka yelled after about a hour of everyone talking about their graduations and gossip about who they might be teamed up with. Everyone quieted and quickly returned to their seats. "Good, now… I'm going to announce teams. But before that… I would like to say that I am very proud of all of you. I have watched you all grow and learn. I have no doubt that many of you will become fine Shinobi." Iruka said before pulling up the sheet of team names.

"Team seven… Sasuke Uchiha…"

" _Please don't give me fangirls._ _Please don't give me fangirls._ _Please don't give me fangirls_." Satsuki pleaded having heard her name called out. But she was actively listening for who she would be with. She knew that Kojiro would try his hardest to make Naruto part of her team. And while if she found out he did that she would punch him in the gut for meddling in her life, she would never stop thanking him in her own mind.

"… Hinata Hyūga…"

" _Sasuke… okay… I can deal with the prince of brooding if I can have Naruto. Just give me Naruto please_." Hinata was surprised that she was paired with Sasuke, and she wasn't all that happy given how little the two actually knew each other or liked each other. As far as she knew. Satsuki was perfectly happy to be with Hinata as a teammate, she told herself.

"… and Naruto Uzumaki." Half the class, the girls, all whined that both of the two favored boys were matched up with Hinata. Even though they only recently started to notice Naruto, many had hoped to be placed on the same team to make up for that fact. Naruto was happy to have both of his best friends, and one of them his girlfriend, on his team. Hinata was just happy that she didn't have to deal with someone other than Naruto and that they would continue to be together. Satsuki was super happy to be with both Naruto and Hinata, two people that she knew were people that would understand her problem and accept her. She just needed to find the best opportunity to tell Hinata. "And your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka continued to list off the rest of the teams. "Team eight, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yūhi." Iruka called out and noted that Sakura seemed to have barely heard him, having already smashed her head into her desk at hearing that she wouldn't be with her Sasuke. Kiba also looked to be fairly disappointed in his teammates by the look of irritation on his face. Shino… looked like Shino. "Team nine is still staffed so we will skip it, team ten will be Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." Ino had already slammed her head into her own desk at the same time Sakura did but for a different… boy. Only to have to slam her head back into the desk at hearing the two boys names, she knew that her name would be next because it was a tradition for her and their families to have a team together. Shikamaru groaned at this team set up however he knew that it was coming so he lacked the headache that would have come otherwise. Chōji didn't mind all that much, he was on the same team as Shikamaru so that was good. But for Naruto and Hinata were done listening now that all the people of note were given their teams and talked among themselves, Naruto placed a small privacy seal to keep their conversation between them.

"Yay… we're going to be on the same team. What luck." Hinata cheered happy to be with her boyfriend for years to come. She pressed further into his side, putting her head on his shoulder as she enjoyed the warmth that his body gave off. The fire affinity of Kurama made his body temperature a little higher than normal. It came in handy back when he was younger when he would get thrown out into the cold.

"It wasn't luck… it was Alpharius and Omegon. I bet all the ramen in the world that they had something to do with this." Naruto said confident that his guardians had involved themselves in his life once again. It was once he said this that Ino picked up her head from her depression at having been placed on any other team but the one Naruto, her master and eternal love, was on.

"So I can blame them for keeping us apart?" Ino said, on the surface it sounded like a joke but there was an undetectable side of malice and hate in there as well.

"No… your family and Shikamaru and Chōji's families have always been on teams together. There's no one to blame for this." Naruto said and with that one sentence wiped any plan Ino had to exact vengeance to anyone for how things turned out. If her master said there was no blame in this… that he must be right. "But can you try to have a open mind about this, Shikamaru and Chōji are good guys and I've known them for years. I'm sure that you'll make a great team with them."

"Okay Naruto… I'll try… for you." Ino said making Naruto feel better. " _I'll do anything for you master… except that_." Naruto didn't like to see her, or any of his friends for that matter, sad or upset. And even though Ino was a recent friend and former Sasuke Fangirl, she had changed quite a bit. She was friendlier and tried harder at being a real ninja instead of just being concerned with how she looked and boys. She still wore those scarfs, she still hated to let people see her scars and that was the one thing she couldn't do even if Naruto asked her to do it. " _I know I'm supposed to do everything master says… but… I just… no one but him can see my face. No one… I'm sorry master, please forgive me master_."

"Ino… is something wrong?" Naruto asked as he could sense the worry and guilt Ino suddenly started feeling.

"No… I'm just worried that about you. My father says that your sensei is a lazy pervert that is always hours late." Ino said trying to avoid telling her master her real thoughts. Naruto knew Kakashi fairly well, he had been around Naruto's life here and there and he knew that his new sensei was indeed lazy and a bit of a pervert but nothing to really worry about. Naruto knew that Kakashi was a great Shinobi and would be very difficult to have a sensei.

"When you say pervert… what do you mean?" Hinata asked now worried that her team would be ruined with someone that might touch her and cause her to remember back to that day.

"I don't know… but if he's a Jōnin sensei so he can't be too bad right." Ino said clearly and helpfully. Hinata was Master's favored girl, as such Ino needed to show respect. She hoped that one day she would hold that spot, and she would want Hinata or any other girl in master's harem to show the same respect to her. " _Mistress Slaanesh promised master would have many women… and we would all be able to enjoy master and each other_."

"I see…" Hinata had been suspicious of Ino even more so in the last month ever since she changed her tune around her and Naruto. Before she was acting towards Hinata with rivalry and cold hostility but then suddenly over night she was nice and respectful. The three waited and once all the teams had been announced the Jōnin sensei began coming in and taking away the groups of new genin. Eventually Ino's sensei Asuma Sarutobi came in.

"You three… with me." Asuma said as he pointed to Shikamaru, Chōji, and Ino. The boys got up and went to their sensei as soon as he said this. Ino took a small nudge from Naruto and a reassuring smile promising that they would see each other again. Ino didn't doubt that for a second, he was her master, her mind, body and soul were his. Them seeing each other was a certainty. Ino separated from Naruto and left the room after blowing him a kiss much to his new teammates' displeasure at her doing so. Eventually everyone but Naruto, Satsuki, and Hinata had left the room.

"I think Ino was right… and that means he's going to be three hours late." Naruto said as he began to pull a deck of cards Factus gave him. "Not much to do, might as well play a few games."

* * *

Kakashi was standing before the Memorial Stone, as he did often in his spear time. He just couldn't feel right if he didn't spend at least a few hours a day in front of it. It would feel like he wasn't giving his old comrades their due respect. He knew that they wouldn't want him to waste so much time and make so many people mad with his consent lateness… but he just had to make another mistake.

"I was told I could find you here." Kakashi looked behind and saw Moriah standing there with her arms under her chest. She then looked to the large stone that was the memorial to the fallen. "Pointless you know… keeping track of the dead." She said this and yet Kakashi could hear the loss in her voice. She lost people like he did, easy to see given her history which Kakashi knew to an extent.

"And why is that? It's the least we can do for them… just remember their names." Kakashi said as Moriah joined him standing in front of the stone. Both of them just stood there, not saying anything until Moriah spoke again.

"It's nice to remember them, but only for you. For someone that knew them, knew if they liked the food they had the day they died or if they had any at all." Moriah said before kneeling down to the stone. "These names mean nothing to you, you will say they mean something because they fought for your village. But they don't… this… Naohiko Suganuma. You never met him, you never laughed or fought with him over something stupid."

"I'm assuming that you have names you remember?" Kakashi asked as Moriah stood back up.

"Just one… it tends to be one or two that a person holds on to." Moriah said with a small smirk that said she wasn't going to tell him that name. "I'm sure that his name was put on some document somewhere in the great and terrible machine that is the Adeptus Administratum… but in the end… pointless. His name and every name will be seen maybe once or twice a millennia by some poor soul in that machine. Imperial Bureaucracy is cold and uncaring. But it holds some truths, that in the end no one cares but those that care to remember the names of the lost because they cared about them when they were alive."

"A bit of a cynical view don't you think?"

"Yes it is… the universe is grim and cynical. This whole world could blow up… in the grand scheme of things… it doesn't matter." Moriah sighed before cracking her neck a bit. "But this dark and grim topic was not why I came here to see you." She said before turning to him, she gave him a quick look over and a smile that Kakashi had seen few times before came on her lips. " _You'd do nicely… if only I could see the full deal_." A shiver went down Kakashi's spine. "I came because you are going to be taking over the training of a girl pretending to be a boy. You know the one." Kakashi recovered from his earlier shake up and nodded. "Good… you will do nicely in that too." She chuckled before starting to walk off. "Not many humans can say they've killed a Dark Eldar Incubus… if you can give her even half of the grit that you showed in back there than I'm happy." Moriah said before vanishing in a spiral of wind.

* * *

"You want me to meet up with one of thee most wanted man in the village… for a check up?" Anko asked as she was handed a bag full of money. "Can fucking do!" Anko cheered drooling over the insane amount of money that was in her hands. She was in the Cave with Omegon and the Tech-Priest, she still hated being around him given that he was the type of creepy that her former sensei loved.

"Good… your mission is to meet up with Itachi Uchiha in three days. You will escort Arcath Calisi to the location only he knows." Omegon said pointing to the standing Tech-Priest. Then you are to set up as many all of these seals." Omegon said handing a storage scroll to Anko. And then set up as many Genjutsu traps as you possibly can."

"Got it, and then what."

"Then I will be rendering you unconscious while I perform the final stages of the Gene-Seed implantation." Arcath said devoid of emotion to what he just said. Anko looked in horror at the idea of being knocked out by this man and then being in the same room as him and Itachi Uchiha while knocked out. But then she stopped at the sound of a second sack of money being dropped on a table.

"This is your reward upon completing the job." Omegon said smiling as he knew Anko pretty damn well to know that she was the type of person that could be reassured to do things she rather not with ungodly amounts of money.

"Let's get moving metal head!" Anko yelled out marching off toward the exit.

"Where is my payment?" Arcath asked making Anko stop in her tracks.

"You don't need to get paid to be around me, I'm excellent company. I'm funny, great to look at, and…"

"Payment is needed. Subject Uchiha will be arriving at minimum a day after myself and guard Anko, payment is needed to compensate for time that could be used in the production and research of my interests." The Tech-Priest stated not finding Anko's speaking needed or wanted and so decided to just interrupt her.

"You will be given payment upon returning, in the form of some of the salvage from the Dark Eldar ship." Omegon knew the Tech-Priest was far more open mind to the idea of Xeno's tech… or it could be said that he was more unhinged and needed the distraction before he slipped back into his isolation caused madness. One might think that a Tech-Priest of all humans could last living for a hundred years all alone just fine… they would be wrong.

* * *

"How long are we going to wait for our sensei?" Satsuki grumbled still in her Sasuke disguise. She had thought about telling Hinata now but this was too public. "He's getting to that three hours point."

"Well then he'll be here soon." Naruto said as he looked over his cards. He had nothing good. " _Why did I suggest this… I have awful luck. Every time I play cards with Omegon I lose_."

" ** _Guess you can't claim that he's cheating, you just stink at poker! Ha_**!" Kurama laughed before Naruto quickly cut off the link not wanting to deal with her at the moment. They continued to play their game until the sound of the door began to open and they all looked to see the explosion of orange paint splattered… a clone. A shadow clone of Kakashi popped and took the hit from the set seal that Naruto had set up for being so late.

"My first impression of you three… you are a bunch of morons." Kakashi said as he stepped through the window with ease and reflex that only a Jōnin had. The three teens all looked at him with a mix of shock, anger, and confusion. "Meet me up on the roof." He said before vanishing in a spiral of leaves.

"Okay… that's rude." Hinata said as she and Satsuki stood up while Naruto cleaned up the cards.

"I agree, that's not how a Jōnin should act." Satsuki said nodding.

"Nah… he's just joking." Naruto said as he put away his cards back and stood up with his new teammates. "I've known Kakashi for a few years, he's… strange and he has a sense of humor that is odd." Naruto explained as he went over to the door and removed the seal he had made. "Let's not pick up his bad habit of being late." Naruto said before walking out of the room leaving behind two girls that were hiding blushes who were wondering how could he be so cool at the most random of times. They followed him to the roof where they found their Jōnin sensei leaning back on the rail.

"Good, you guys found your way here. Sit." Kakashi said as they all came over and sat down at the bench across from him. "Let's start with something simple. Tell me your name and about yourself, what you like, hate, dreams… things like that."

"Why don't you go first Sensei… show us how." Hinata said as she took Naruto's arm, she wasn't sure what to make of this man just yet. Naruto seemed to know him and they did just meet. She had to give him a chance.

"Okay… my name is Kakashi Hatake. There a lot of things I like… and… there's a lot of things I hate as well… and my dreams… I don't really feel like telling you that." All of the teens sweatdropped at the non-answers their sensei gave them. "Okay… your turn. Let's start with prince gloomy." Kakashi said pointing to Satsuki who frowned at both the term prince being used for her and the reminder of her forced dour demeanor.

"I'm… Sasuke Uchiha…" Satsuki grinded out, hating that name more and more each time she said it. "… I like training, tomato juice, and… other things." Satsuki said not wanting to give to much away. "I hate… not much really, perverts and cowards that break promises are the only things that come to mind. And my dreams… to one day become strong and smart to led people to a better future."

" _Satsuki seems to have handled the loss of her clan and family well. That's good, and she has a conviction that is admirable_." Kakashi thought before looking to Naruto. "Alright… blondie… your next."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like my friends, ramen, outer space, and training in every way I can learn about." Naruto wanted to also say his girlfriend but that was _supposed_ a secret even if Hinata didn't really follow that all too much. "I hate people that judge others before really getting to know them, when people say that orange isn't a cool color, and chaos." Three beings inside the boy were a little aggravated by that sign of just how little they had been able endear themselves to the boy. "And my dream is to one day become Hokage and bring peace to everywhere." Every now and then the words, _The Promised Times of Peace_ , would come to his mind. Naruto didn't know where but he felt some sort of connection with them.

" _Sensei… if you could see your son now, you would be so proud of the fine man that he has become_." Kakashi thought before looking to Hinata. "And the bluenet."

"My name is Hinata Hyūga, I love my boyfriend Naruto…" Kakashi tried to hide his surprise at how… blatant… Hinata was being on something that was supposed to a secret. "… and I like sweet food, reading, and training. I hate… parts… of my clan and how they persecute so many of other parts of our clan, and rapists. And my dream is to one day abolish the curse seal of my clan and to be Naruto's wife one day." Hinata said holding onto Naruto's side even tighter.

" _She's… bolder than she used to be. I guess that finally confessing her feelings and having them returned brought about this new assurance. Knowing that the person you like also likes you can be a great relief and source of confidence to some people_." Kakashi analyzed her introduction trying to understand the change from the shy girl that he first saw with Naruto and Omegon all those years ago. "Okay, very good. Our first mission will take place tomorrow at six in the morning at train yard three." The teen groaned at the early wake up call. "And you all will take your final test in which I will decide if you can become ninja or if you all go back to the Academy."

"WHAT?!" They all yelled out.

"Yup… I decide. If you fail this test then it's back to classes for you." Kakashi said giving a friendly tone of warning and seriousness. Even though he knew that the three were smart enough to figure out the real test. The girls would instantly want to work with Naruto in the effort to get the bells, they might fight with each other over who would pass with Naruto but said argument would led them to figuring out the real test. They all were in the top five students, they should at least figure out that Shinobi teams are always four man squads. "And make sure that you skip breakfast, or else you'll puke." Kakashi said before vanishing once again in a spiral of leaves.

"This has to be a trick… there's no way they would send us back to the Academy. I mean… if they did that then there would have been people sent back in class this year." Naruto said as they all stood up and began their way out of the building.

"Yeah, he's just trying to scare us one last time before we're finally a team." Hinata agreed.

"Alright! We're finally done here, let's go get ramen as a team to celebrate!" Naruto cheered as they all exited the Academy.

"I'm sorry, but I promised to tell father about how I did and my team." Hinata said before giving a quick kiss to Naruto's cheek. "I'll see you after that okay." Hinata said unknowingly setting up a date like situation between her boyfriend and a girl that had feelings for him.

"Sure…" Naruto said as he watched Hinata run off, she gave on last caring wave before disappearing behind a fence. "… I guess that just leaves us." Naruto said turning to Satsuki… but saw that she had vanished. "Uh… Satsuki?"

"Right here." Naruto heard Satsuki say happily in her own lighter and feminine voice as she grabbed ahold of him from behind, her very considerable chest pressing into his back. Something she had done on purpose. "I see you."

"And I see you, but where'd you go just now?"

"Needed to change out with my clone. The Sasuke that you had been with since Kakashi arrived was a clone and I was just waiting in the girl's restroom for you guys to finish up." Naruto had taught Satsuki how to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu to use as a Sasuke double to help keep up the ruse, at the moment she was only able to make five clones as compared to the hundreds that Naruto could make. "So… lunch?"

* * *

Author's Notes

Very basic stuff here, teams forming. Next chapter will be the bell test. Not sure when I'll get it out… maybe next week or next month. Sorry that I tend to be very random in my updates.

Naruto's sword is still up for naming

Reviews

ZTE AeroDyma – it did end up being like that didn't it… never noticed that until you pointed it out. Unlikely to do it again on purpose, but this is a 40k fic with Slaanesh in it. Perversion and sex of all kinds will come. Sorry if you don't feel up to the extremes of gods of 40k.

DrgnDrake – thank you

Master kill712 – thank you and I look forward to it

Reads too Much – thank you and I have things planned for both Zabuza and Kabuto.

Calebros – I fixed it, now Omegon and Alpharius now give Naruto the sword a month before graduation.


	32. Chapter 32

Author's Notes

Hello… sorry… really really really sorry for the long wait. And even more sorry that this chapter ended up not being what you thought it was. Next chapter… I promise.

* * *

"I take it that I have you two to thank for my team?" Naruto asked as he leaned back into one of the couches that his suite had. He had returned as the sun was beginning to set and dusk had started to show as he was relaxing from the long day. Alpharius was in the room as he was repainting the troubling wall that previously had the mural. They had actually removed the whole wall and took the chaos infused painting off to a secure site for further testing, but that left a wall missing. One that needed to be replaced. And since they had removed it… it had been nothing but a few studs of wood. It was only today that the Brothers took the time to fix it. Their excuse was that they better things to do.

"Yes, your original team would have been Sakura Haruno and Shikamaru Nara… not the best of teams. But now you have your little dream team so be grateful." Alpharius said as he finished rolling down the last bit of plain gray paint. "That is if you pass the test tomorrow." Alpharius chuckled, and Naruto did as well. "But more importantly… I have to ask… are you ready for this?" Alpharius asked making Naruto a little confused.

"What do you mean? I've spent years getting ready…"

"That's not what I meant," Alpharius said as he walked over to the living area of the suite. "You are by far the most skilled out of everyone in your class, likely already a Chūnin level. But… I'm not sure you are mentally prepared for what could happen when you go out there." Alpharius said solemnly, and Naruto picked up on what he was talking about. "I have seen more war and lost more than then most people in the whole of the galaxy. Even as a Primarch… I still am at my very core human. And I still feel that loss and carnage, it affects everyone differently… how it will affect you will be something that matter greatly."

"You're asking what will happen if Hinata or Satsuki are killed when we're out on a mission?" Naruto said looking down to the floor, his voice unconvincing that he would handle it well.

"Your reaction to what happened with Hinata's kidnapping is… not a good sign of what could happen. When you learned of what happened, you were quick to anger and rushing toward to save her. And then when you actually found her… I'm sure how you handled it. Granted… I don't disapprove… if you were a normal person or even if it was only the fox in you, I would save it was the right call. But you have far more dangerous beings than the fox… beings that are not your friends, no matter what they might try to make you think about them."

"Yeah, I know… they're not getting me by making me think they have my best interest in mind." Naruto said, and the beings they were discussing all already knew this. Tzeentch's plan of enduring themselves to Naruto had been all but abandoned by the remaining gods that took an interest in escaping. Khorne was waiting for the boy to want revenge or something along those lines. Nurgle, waiting for him to fall into despair and misery and in need of relief. Slaanesh… was hoping that it could turn the boy into a hedonist of some kind. All of them had their plans that were their normal MO, going back to what they knew and leaving behind Tzeentch's plots behind as they had clearly failed.

"Yes, but there will be times in your life where their offers are exactly what you are looking for. And someone coming along and killing those you care about leads directly into their corner. In your anger and loss, they will promise all sorts of things. The strength to take revenge, the solidarity to weather the pain, and all sorts of earthly comforts to bury the grief." Alpharius explained seriously, as nothing else could be as serious than keeping Naruto away from Chaos. If this single boy turned, then nothing in the Galaxy would be able to stop Chaos. Not the Emperor or some Xenos' power. It was the end game; Naruto would be the Avatar of Chaos as Horus was. It would be the Horus Heresy all over again, and this time Alpharius' father would not be there to save everyone. "No matter what they promise it is not worth it, you may not think so. You may think that you're loved ones are worth letting the galaxy burn… they are not." Alpharius said coldly and when Naruto looked up the Primarch's shadow over him, and the demi-god was glaring down at him, 'It might sound cruel or cold… but that is the fact. One person… is never worth the lives of trillions." He said before backing off and starting for the door. He didn't offer any form of comfort or assurance that he was saying this for Naruto's good. This was a warning, pure and simple. There wasn't supposed to be any warmth to his words… they needed to be as cold and detached as possible.

Naruto knew that these were Primarchs. They were greater than humans, and so they were able to think on a level that humans could never. And that included being able to at-one-moment act like a family figure and a loved one… and then the next as a ruthless killer if the situation called for it. Naruto wanted to feel like he could be angry at them and on some level he was. But when present with such monumental burdens that the Primarchs took on letting him live it was a hard thing to be angry at them. Lesser men would have crumbled under the weight of trillions of lives at stake, but not them. They let Naruto live and gave him a chance to have a life of his own even with the risk of doing so. They took care of him and taught him all they knew and went out of their way to help him where he could not hope to succeed.

* * *

Anko was trudging through the forest at a pace that was embarrassing to any Shinobi. Because Arcath couldn't jump from tree to tree due to his highly mechanical body. So instead they had to walk… Walk! Like normal people. It was the most embarrassing thing Anko had ever done. And she had done many things she wasn't proud of.

"We are kilometer from the target location," Arcath informed her as he had done every kilometer they had made towards the meeting place. Anko was going to demand another sack of cash on top of the one still promised to her. This Tech-Priest was the most unflappable person that Anko had ever met. It was the Anti-Guy… everything that Guy was… Arcath wasn't. And the opposite was just as bad as Guy was.

"Ugh! Finally! Let's get a move on so we can get this done and over with!" Anko groaned. She didn't know why she needed to be here. No one had even remotely approached them, Shinobi or otherwise. Anko had done her job… they weren't followed, and she placed many traps behind them to keep it that way. But nothing happened. The pay was great but… she found that it felt really hollow given that she hadn't done anything to really earn it. She was shocked that she felt that way.

But soon enough they came to the cave that they had been told to meet Itachi Uchiha at. Anko then spent a good two hours getting all the seals and traps ready while Arcath set up a few auto-turrets and Servo-Skulls. The little buggers gave Anko the creeps… mostly because they were real Skulls. From people! It was more of the disgusting, creepy shit her former sensei did. And apparently, the Imperium used these things in the millions. The more she learned about humanity's galactic empire, the more she was thankful that her world wasn't a part of it.

Once they were finished with their traps, they began their way deeper into the cave. It was damp, cold, and dark… but Arcath was a fantastic light bulb. Half of his face was made up of lights, so he was able to light the way deep into the cave. And eventually, they found a large cavern that was… strangely dry and the air was almost static. Anko could feel oddly clean just by entering into it… then she recognized it. It was a type of seal used in the I&T department for rooms that needed to be made sure that when there was an open wound, it wouldn't get infected.

"Anko Mitarashi… it's been a long time.' Anko snapped her head to the source of the voice. She saw two people enter from a cave on the right side of the cavern to the one she came through. It was Itachi Uchiha and… the woman that the Brothers used to keep in lock up. Both of them were wearing large black cloaks emblazed with red clouds.

"Aspirant Uchiha… your final pieces of the Gene-Seed are ready to be implanted. Please ready yourself for the procedure." Arcath said ignoring Anko's scowl at the traitor to the Leaf. She had no idea why the Brothers were messing around with this man. He butchered his whole clan but for his brother. His former friend only made it out barely because Itachi was sloppy. "Jōnin Mitarashi… remove the needed equipment from their seals." Arcath ordered, and Anko glared at the Tech-Priest for a moment before walking to the center of the cavern before she began to do as told. Each piece of the surgical equipment had been carefully sealed up and brought with Anko and the Tech-Priest, some of them were too large ever to be brought in conventionally.

"It is nice to see you again Arcath, still keeping yourself busy?" The woman that came with Itachi asked as she walked over to the Tech-Priest but stopped a good distance away when his Mechadendrites shot from his back and threatened her next step. "So cold… just like you." She chuckled.

"Succubus Ynarae, to let you any closer increases odds of death by a factor of five hundred. You are Xeno… you are not human and thus are not to be trusted." The Tech-Priest said without turning its head to face Ynarae, as he was to do when speaking to anyone but the Primarchs.

"Yet you're happy to trust my people's technology." She snapped back smiling. She had regained a fair bit of her personality in the years since leaving the Cave. She still lacked much of the malice and sadistic tendencies she once had but no longer did feel so confined. She had decided to chose her path, she wouldn't go back to the ways of her kin in Commorragh or restrict herself like her cousins in the Craftworlds.

"Your technology is not your people. All technology is merely enforcing a will and form upon the natural laws of reality while bending it to serve an intended purpose." He knew that he was speaking heresy against the Cult Mechanicus' teachings. He knew this deep in his still human mind and programming. But in his many years in isolation… he had to think outside those confines to survive. And living in a world that was only developing basic computers… it gave him some perspective on the flow of technological development. And with no other Tech-Priests to warn and accuse him of tech-heresy… he began to think outside the confines of the Cult Mechanicus. But he would not fall to Chaos, the powers of the warp had no place in the realm of mankind. That was certain to Arcath, the screams of his ship's crew as the daemons ravaged it still echoed in his digitized mins. "Aspirant Uchiha… please position yourself on the table. We shall begin the implantation of the Progenoid Glands and the Black Carapace." Arcath stated and then refocused to Anko and Ynarae both. "Jōnin Mitarashi, Succubus Ynarae. Leave at once. This is not to be seen by outsiders." He ordered the women as he approached the unsealed surgical table.

"Come now girl, this is going to be quite bloody, and I doubt that your fragile psyche can handle it." Ynarae playfully teased as she began her way towards one of the caves that led out of the cavern. Anko snapped her head away from the… impressive sight of Itachi undressing for the procedure and to the Eldar woman.

"Just what the fuck is that supposed to mean!" Anko yelled as she followed Ynarae out of the cavern. The two women left leaving the men alone to begin the task of implanting new organs in Itachi.

"Speak Aspirant." Itachi looked up to see the holographic form of his Gene-Father Omegon. "Something on your mind that isn't mental preparation for the horrible pain."

"No my lord, I have gotten used to the procedure." Omegon chuckled as he knew that wasn't true. No one ever _Got Used_ to the Gene-Seed implantation. "I just thought that Anko hasn't changed since I left the village."

"No… she's gotten worse." Omegon chuckled, and Itachi formed a small smile. "But enough of her, are you ready to become a full member of the Alpha Legion. To become a son of the Hydra?"

"Yes my lord, I am ready to devote myself to the protection of Humanity and my brothers of the Alpha Legion," Itachi said with total conviction. His only regret was what it took for him to get to this point. The cost of his clan's foolish ambition, greed, and pride. But he took comfort in knowing that his bloodline's future was secure in Kojiro and his sister.

"Then let us begin with the procedure. And once is done… you will rise as my son."

* * *

Naruto sat on top of the fortress that was his home. In his hands was his sword, he had named it _Dark Joke_ , partly as a jab to the Dark Gods and because he found he loved using it to draw out his paint splatter seals and other prank seals. Plus… the name _Dark Joke_ just sounded so cool and badass to him that once he got it in his head, he just had to use it.

He was at the moment using a whetstone to keep the blade sharp. He could with a press of two fingers turn it into a blade sharper than naturally possible, but that was a surprise for any foe he would be fighting. He decided that it would be best to save its power weapon ability back in a fight, there was a small number of people in this world that could block its swing. And there was a small part of Naruto that didn't like the idea of a fight ending so quickly.

"Khorne ended up rubbing off on me anyways," Naruto mumbled to himself somberly as held up the blade in the light of the half moon. He was thinking about the future; tomorrow would be his first time with his new team. He knew that they were going to pass whatever test Kakashi had for them, not because Kakashi had to be their sensei for so many reasons, but because he knew that Hinata and Satsuki were the only tow he knew he could be on the same team with.

He loved Hinata, and he would do anything to keep her safe, and he wanted nothing more than to fight alongside her. They would be spending years together on the same team and any more time spent with her was great in his book. But… he needed to make sure that he was strong. Strong enough to keep her safe.

And then there was Satsuki, again… spending any more time with her was also very good. He knew that she had a lot of stress and anger built up due to her situation with her clan, and he knew that he was one of her few ways to feel happy and lessen that loud. And just as with Hinata… he needed to be there and be ready to keep from losing her.

" ** _Careful now kid… not something you want to admit aloud_**." Kurama warned although she knew that the Brothers were smart enough to know the difference between Chaos corruption and just the influence of a person that the boy had contact with on a regular basis. But even still… after the conversation Naruto had with Alpharius it was best not to show anything that might look like it.

" _You all have had your marks on me… I know that. It's impossible to think otherwise_." Naruto thought as he placed the sword over his lap. " _Doesn't mean that I'm going to hand over my soul anytime soon_."

" ** _That's too bad… your soul looks so tasty_**." Kurama said though Naruto chuckled at the seductive tone that she used. While Naruto would never let his guard down around the Gods, he felt at ease with Kurama. The Fox was content with the current arrangement and wasn't looking to set itself free… it was having too much fun. " ** _What do you think mask face is going do tomorrow_**?"

"No clue… but we'll pass it. I have to; I'm not going to get a more perfect team than what I got." Naruto said smiling about the adventures that he was hoping to get into with his two favorite people in the world. But then he began thinking about all the dangers that they might face. And one of them seems to be the only one that made him think seriously about. "Hey, Kurama… do you have any idea what that dude back in the capital was? The priest guy that shut your power down." There was the notable silence that came between the boy and the fox. "Kurama?"

" ** _That guy… is most likely a Pariah. Someone with a Null-Soul. They are rare among humans and even rarer in this world. More common are the Blanks. While in a Pariah the gene that causes the Null-Soul is dominant in a Blank it is recessive. On this world, this translates into a loss of Chakra, Blanks lack enough to use Jutsu and Pariah… they can outwardly extend their soul to shut down other people's Chakra. That was what happened… but what has me worried was the fact he shut down MY Chakra_**." Kurama growled taking what happened as a personal insult.

"But… he seems to be an ally of some kind. He works for Alpharius and Omegon's dad right?"

" ** _The Illuminati are a tool of the being known as the Emperor of Mankind. However… even I don't really know their objectives or what they plan. Certainly, they are working… on something. Problem is you might be a problem for them_**."

"And if that happens?" Naruto asked as he was sure that it would be a really tough fight for him. To fight without Chakra, and also against people that likely had very advanced tech and unknown numbers. And who could call for help from outer space… yeah… really not something Naruto wanted to go picking a fight with.

" ** _Then they will try to fix you, one way or another_** ," Kurama said, and Naruto was about to respond, but his mind was taken off this conversation by him noting a small feeling of warp energy spiking nearby. He smiled as he knew what that meant. He quickly sheathed his sword and hopped down to the balcony that his suite had. He landed just time to see Hinata coming out of the teleporter pad room that the Brothers had built for him.

Hinata had been given a one-way teleporter beacon that would take her to the pad upon her activating it. While many would consider the idea that she could pop into her boyfriend's apparent on command something a bit… worrisome… this was offset by the fact that Alpharius and Omegon had installed an absurd amount of surveillance equipment in Naruto's suite. Thus the couple could never hope to do anything privately… and so her father was acceptable to this arraignment.

"Naruto!" Hinata cried running into her love's arms. Thankfully it was no a cry of sadness but of joy. "I had to deal with all sorts of my family making backhanded compliments to me and… ah… I missed you." She sighed happily as she sunk into his side. Even more happy when she felt him hold her tightly… she wondered if something might have happened as this hug felt a little different. But she dismissed the thought; if something were really wrong, then he would bring it up. They soon parted and began getting ready for dinner.

When Naruto and Hinata had all but in name moved in together in the suite, Hinata had hoped that she could be the one to make Naruto his meals as she had pictured for years in her head. That would not be the case; all meals were selected and made by the Brothers in accordance with their diet plan for Naruto. Hinata had made a little bit of a fuss over this, she had spent many years training herself to cook in the hopes of being Naruto's wife, and now she was living with him, so she wanted to treat him with her skills in the kitchen. The Hydra Brothers wouldn't have it. They still kept Naruto on their meal plan much to Hinata's opposition. Even if her own body betrayed her as she had to begrudgingly admit that she felt like she had more energy and her body felt cleaner and healthier than it had in her life since she started on the same meal plan Naruto was.

"So I already expected that most of your family wouldn't change with you graduating. But what did your dad say about it?" Naruto asked as they both sat down across from each other had the dining table. Naruto's suite was made with mostly Imperial designs in mind, and so much of the furniture wasn't in the same style as the rest of the village was concerned. Naruto and Hinata had found that they preferred their native culture's style more, but everything the Brothers had made was so nice and well made that it would seem rude to refuse it.

"He said that he was proud of me and that he expected good things from me. Just what I expected but it was still nice to hear. Father is still a little upset that I'm basically living here, but he was happy for me… deep down I'm sure." Hinata said tryingly. "What did you do after I left… I can't imagine Sasuke stuck around very long."

"Actually the two of us had lunch together," Naruto said as two Servo-Skulls hovered into the room carrying two wood trays with plates of well-made food. The hovering devices deposited the meals in front of the teens and then left. "We talked and made a few plans for whatever Kakashi Sensei might have planned for us," Naruto said shocking Hinata that brooding and emo Sasuke would ever do something like that.

"I… uh… am having a hard time seeing that." She was honestly trying to. But all she got was Naruto and Sasuke ending up arguing and then fighting. Then with Naruto winning. Sasuke had always been… distant with Naruto. He rarely outright fought with Naruto but given his combative nature towards literally everyone else, it wasn't had to see a specific chain of events happening between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sasuke isn't that bad of a guy; he was just angry all the time because of all the fangirls," Naruto explained trying to keep to the truth as best he could. He wanted to tell Hinata about Satsuki but… it wasn't his secret to tell. It was Satsuki's and hers alone to tell people. He only found out by accident; it was, in the end, a happy one but an accident the same. "He can be a bit… emotional at times…" Again… Naruto was trying to tell the truth while at the same time keeping the secret. "… but Sasuke is a pretty good person."

"Hmm… well, I hope so. We're teammates now, and that means that we're going to be spending years together." Hinata said as she began eating.

"We came up with some good ideas too. I'm assuming that since this a test for students to become full Genin then it means that it has to do with some sort of moral or ethical lesson on what it means to be on a team or something like that." Naruto said… it had actually been Satsuki that had pointed out that this test couldn't be something that considered a regular test. That it had to have some sort of deeper meaning.

"That sounds about right, why would they say we graduated only to give us another standardized test." Hinata thought aloud. "I'm guessing either don't leave behind anyone or the value of teamwork." She surmised as those were two lessons that she could see many of her classmates failing and thus being ousted from the program. A great way to get rid of those rich kids that didn't have the right mindset for ninja work.

"It would be easier to guess if we knew what type of test it was," Naruto said, his face hard in thinking of anything that Kakashi had done or said that could give a clue. The whole thing about no eating was a clear bluff and plating bad advice, meaning that fighting would be involved. No eating in the morning would deplete energy and make the targets easier to handle. "Whatever… it doesn't matter because there's no way we're failing!" Naruto cheered and began to dig into his food while Hinata smiled at his positivity.

* * *

Danzō looked at the agent that he had sent to follow both Anko Mitarashi and the unknown asset of the Brothers. Said asset had been seen in the village before, to visit Sarutobi's son for some reason. Danzō found the thing strange to no end, it had the shape of a man, but that was about all that had been gathered from his men. The heavy red robes that it wore disguised all features other than several glowing lights from under the hood.

The old hawk may not know just why the being was around the Brothers or worked for them. But anything that had to do with the Hydra warranted investigation. The Brothers held so many secrets that needed to be unraveled by Danzō, their inhuman traits, their history, their technology, and most importantly… how deep did their influence reach? The old shinobi had never encountered anything like the giant pair; they were respectable rivals in the power struggles of the Village. And that was something to be said given just how short in time the Brothers had been involved compared to himself.

" _I can't allow them any more control over the village than they have already gotten_." Danzō thought as he glared at a map of the village. Business and places where he had agents had pins colored red, those that he had confirmed to be assets of the Hydra were in blue and those he suspected in green. For the time being his numbered far more than the other two combined. But the real problem was those that he had confirmed were much more valued targets than anything he had. The Hokage, the Hyūga, and the Uchiha were all firmly in the Hydra's claws. And then there was the weapon; the jinchūriki would never be his. That was a certainty that Danzō had to admit begrudgingly. The Brothers had centered their operations around the brat for some reason. Another mystery to unravel. "Return to your squad and continue to watch for any activity on the targets."

"At once lord Danzō." The Foundation Agent said before going to do just that. Leaving Danzō with his thoughts. Even though Danzō was already alone with his thoughts even with his agents. Their lack of basic independent minds of their own made sure of that.

"This situation I have with the Hydra cannot go on. I need to make a move." He said before looking down a number of scrolls detailing the known people that the Hydra was confirmed to be moving against. The problem was… all of them were enemies of the Leaf. And Danzō was loathed to assist any of them even if it meant an ally in the fight against the Brothers. "Which could be the lesser of evils," Danzō grumbled as he opened a few of the scrolls and looked them over. One by one he eliminated each one on the merits of how likely it was for the person or group to turn on him and how difficult it would be for him to control the relationship. "The snake would never allow for me to dictate the nature of agreement between us… certainly not. But this one… possible." Danzō said as he leaned back in his chair, his mind abuzz with ideas and schemes.

* * *

Reviews

Reads too much – Sorry but Omakes are as far as I'm going for TTS. This is AU Warhammer though.

Chapter Master Sinclair – sorry to disappoint but this ended up being still one more chapter before the bell test.

Imperialwar1234 – oh yes… he should be very afraid

Leman42x – thank you and there are a few references to TTS but this story is not set in that AU

Blaze1992 – not really… all I did was switch Hinata and Sakura and I don't think it will have much of a impact beyond character development and how that goes about. Also I want you to know that I used your sword name as a jumping off point for Dark Joke. As for the Ino thing… its Slaanesh… how that warp fucker thinks is not meant for us mortals.

ODSTshotgun – no it is not. Imperium is the Latin word for government. Where did you get Warhammer. Anyways… thank you for reading and reviewing.

Korlinki – okay… thanks and fuck you. And I have weak Naruto to build him up. I put in the summery that Naruto would not be God level until way late story.

Tohka123 – always nice to see you, thank you.

SpeCteR-ll7 – Its Slaanesh, she's feeding off his luck.


	33. Chapter 33

Author's Notes

So I worked to get this done for today because guess what, it's my birthday. Yay… for me. Twenty two… so I decided hurry along this chapter and get it out for today.

* * *

Anko yawned as she fought the urge to sleep. It wasn't like she hadn't had to go long periods of without sleep before. It had only been a night, but then she had the thrill and fear of a life or death mission going through her to keep her up. Now… it was just waiting around for the creep robot man to finish his work on the traitor Itachi. The whole felt strange and wrong to her but… she was getting paid a lot of money. Like… a fuck ass ton of money to do this job. Plus the Brothers were some of the few people she trusted and if they had business with Itachi then they had be knowing what they were doing.

"So what exactly is your relationship to Itachi?" Anko reacted to the sudden question with a slash toward the body that said it. It was close, almost like the voice was right behind her. But there was no one there and instead Anko blinked and then frowned. That was the other part of this mission that irritated her. "Well, I'm waiting Mon'keigh." Anko looked to the other woman in the small cave that they had been staying in during Itachi's procedure.

"I don't have a relationship to him, I barely know him." She snorted telling the truth. She hadn't ever really had all that much contact with him even when he was with the village. Maybe they had spoken once or twice on the job. Thinking back… he was one of the few that didn't ever really treat her like shit because of her background. But she dismissed that because he just treated her like he treated everyone, with barely a thought and stone-cold professionalism.

"Aw… that's so strange." The Eldar woman said with a small hint of amusement in her voice. That made Anko frown even deeper. This chick was doing her shtick. And Anko didn't like that she was doing it better than she did. "Because you are one of the few that Itachi requests information specifically when he contacts the Brothers. Which is rare given that it is an opportunity that comes so little to us."

"What? Why would he ask about me?" Anko asked genuinely surprised.

"I wouldn't know to understand what goes through the head of my minder." The Xeno said with an air that said otherwise. Anko had been briefed a bit on Eldar by the Brothers. They were like humans… only pretty much more evolved in every way. Smarter brains, more graceful bodies, more powerful souls, and bigger egos than any human could ever dare to have. Exactly the kind of jackasses Anko hated most of all.

"If you have something to say then say it. Don't dance around it and waste my time." Anko was tired and not in a mood to be jerked around. Ynarae just barely smiled a little bit more, which was the Eldar equivalent of grinning like a mad woman.

"I just find it interesting that Itachi would do something like that for someone that claims to have nothing to do with him. His time with speaking to the Primarchs is limited, most of it is them giving him orders. Then he requests information about his sibling, Kojiro, Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage, and lastly you." The former Succubus said with a pointed look to Anko and a knowing smile.

"I… again I don't have anything to do with Itachi Uchiha." Anko said fairly confused as to just why Itachi would put her among those he wished to keep tabs on. If it was the Brothers giving the information than the possibility of what Itachi knew about her could very well range into know exactly what color her underwear was and beyond. The Brothers knew everything… everything. But she doubted that it was that level of insight. But it was the why that she was most concerned with.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata both walked to the training field together and both were feeling pretty good. They had not listen to their sensei's warning to not forego eating breakfast, for one thing the Brothers would never allow it but also because it was a clear trick. They had come expecting some type of combat test with some kind of meaning behind it.

"Do you have everything ready?" Hinata asked as they both came to the middle of the field. Neither of Kakashi or Sasuke were there and she didn't know when they might be coming. Her father often said that Kakashi was constantly late many hours in time. So the idea that they might have a moment or two was clear to her.

"Yup… Kakashi sensei will be getting a few surprises." Naruto chuckled as he separated from his girlfriend to begin his prep work on the field. He unsheathed _Dark Joke_ and began painting out seals all over the field. All of them the second that he finished vanished under the dirt. Hinata made sure to stay right where she stood, Naruto's minefield was broad and expansive with only a few clear paths out and in.

" _Someday, people are going to stop thinking of him as a nuisance but instead as a great man. A hero and someone that can do the impossible_." Hinata thought as she watched with pride as Naruto place many seals whose complexity was so far advance that it would be considered impossible for someone his age. "What about Sasuke… won't he get caught in one of these traps. We are supposed to work together."

"Don't worry, all of these are only half-powered. They're ready to be used, but they won't be set off until I send a bit of Chakra into it." He had created a connected system of seals like the one that the Brothers had set up in their home. Only that instead of an alarm system, it was a special surprise for Kakashi sensei.

" _He's so smart… and what have I done_?" Hinata thought as her mind turned a little pessimistic at her own ability. Sure she had her Gentle Fist but… her skill in that was certainly found lacking when she compared to the expectation for those in her clan at her age. When she looked to Naruto, he has always worked so hard to improve himself. He puts himself to a fairly brutal training regiment set up by the Brothers.

"Good morning." The sound of Sasuke greeting her broke Hinata out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw her second teammate standing next to her intently looking at what Naruto was doing. "Why… is he putting the tip of his sword into he dirt?" Sasuke asked titling his head to the side slightly.

"His guardians gave him a special sword that can draw seals with the tip," Hinata explained, slightly grateful that Sasuke was not acting like the brooding jerk that he had been in the academy. She had been very worried that Sasuke would ruin the years that she would be having with Naruto. But Naruto had told her last night that Sasuke was only like that due to the annoyance that was fangirls. That was… a decent explanation. Hinata had seen the lengths that Sasuke's fan club was willing to go.

"So he's laying traps… smart." Sasuke said simply and Hinata couldn't help but feel that Sasuke seemed overly reserved in all things, except when it came to Naruto. He never gave complaints to anyone… ever… except to Naruto. Sometimes he would say something good about what Naruto did in class or in training, everyone would get critique or sometimes just grunts of dismissal. It was normally the former that would go to people like Hinata or others that showed actual skill. The latter would go to those that showed no promise at all.

"Sasuke! Hey how's it going?" Naruto yelled back to the two. A huge smile on his face as always. Hinata then noticed something that would go unseen if not for her superior eyesight, Sasuke for a brief second smiled and there was a tiny hidden gleam to his eyes when Naruto acknowledged him. But it was just for a second, so quick that Hinata dismissed it as her seeing things.

" _He acted like… like how I do when Naruto says hi to me_. _But that's… there's no way_." Hinata thought and a foreign idea came to her. A thought that was both her own and it was not. She pictured what it might be like if Sasuke did like Naruto like she liked him. " ** _Isn't that a neat picture?"_** The former Hyūga heiress shook away that thought with a blush. She shouldn't be thinking about things like that. " ** _Much more fun to be thinking about him with me_**."

"Hinata… something wrong? Your face is getting all red." Sasuke said calmly and not conveying assumption or judgment. Which Hinata was thankful for.

"No… nothing at all." Hinata waved off like it was nothing. It was nothing. Just some hormones were running wild. Noting more than that. Or so the girl was telling herself as that was the only explanation that she could come up with.

"Whoo… got that all done before Kakashi sensei got here." Naruto said as he approached his teammates and his sword already sheathed. The seals were all set and ready for whatever Kakashi had for them. If this was a ambush right out of the gate then Naruto could power the field as Hinata and Satsuki got away leaving him behind. Or if Kakashi wanted to explain the rules a bit then it wait in its current standby mode. "But… who knows when that might be." All three of the prospective genin all sighed.

The three of them all took the time to… play another game of cards. It wasn't like they could do much else, plus it was a good exercise in learning each other's facial expressions. And when it came to being a team learning all you could about each other's mannerisms could help out in the long run. Especially in a world where a person might not be who they say they are, all it took was one well done Transformation Jutsu.

"Well don't you all look so ready and able," Kakashi said startling all three of them as he poofed into existences behind Naruto. "Ready for your first day?"

"YOU'RE TWO HOURS LATE!" Naruto yelled as he stood up and threw a shuriken towards Kakashi. The sentiment was shared by the other two teens, but they were surprised by the action. Kakashi just continued to look at the three like nothing had happened after effortlessly dodging the ninja weapon.

"Good reflexes Naruto but let's save that for later." It was a very impressive response, one that had been honed by literal demi-gods. But Kakashi had experience as well as skill, the Jōnin was both scared and hopeful to what heights Naruto could reach once he had acquired the former as well. "As for why I'm so late… I accidentally walked under a ladder and, so I needed to do ninety-nine good deeds to get rid of the bad Karma." All three of the prospective genin stared at the Jōnin with disbelief plastered all over their faces.

" _He's full of shit… I'm I really going to have to deal with him for years_?" Satsuki thought to herself. Her uncle had told her about Kakashi when she had returned back to the Uchiha district. Kojiro had said that Kakashi was one of the best of the village and was a perfect match for her as a sensei. He didn't go into detail as to why but Satsuki wasn't seeing it. " _Perfect match my ass_."

" _He's just as father warned. Unabashed in his tardiness. And father was telling the truth on that… it's likely the rest was true as well_." Hinata had been told somewhat the same as her secretly female teammate. One of the best shinobi but falling short as a person… or at least in Hiashi's opinion. The Hyūga clan leader had also warned his daughter about his lack of decency when it came to his reading habits.

" _Bunch of fuckin' bullshit_." Naruto grumbled in the… not so much privacy but at least… okay, it wasn't safe either… he thought it. Naruto had at least some personal experience with Kakashi prior to today. And he was still the same as ever.

"Well if we are all finished…" He said as if he had been waiting for them all to be done with their judging and discounting of his story. "… we can begin with the test." Kakashi said as he placed a small timer on a stump and set it for noon. And then pulled out two bells. Both Hinata and Satsuki were already beginning to figure out the mechanics of the test. Naruto was… lagging a little behind. "You're objective… these bells. You need to get them for yourselves before the timer goes off. Simple as that." He said ringing the bells to accent his point. "If you can't get a bell in time then you go without lunch. And you'll be tied to one of those posts." Kakashi said as he pointed to the three wooden posts in the ground nearby. "And you'll watch helplessly as those not tied up eat their lunch in front of you."

" ** _It's highly unlikely you'll be able to get one of those by yourself. Kakashi is on a whole other level than you. And not only that… remember you aren't allowed to use my power. And the Brothers have forbidden you from getting cut in any way in front of people that aren't cleared or will be living for much longer_**." Kurama reminded Naruto of his handicap.

"There's the chance that none of get the bells, just one, or just two. But one of you will be going back to the academy." All three of the prospective Genin fought to roll their eyes at this. They had never heard of a three man team or of any single person being sent back. Whole teams, yes, but never less than that. "You can use anything you deem useful or necessary. That includes lethal force. If you don't intend to kill me, you're not going to succeed. I can tell you that much." Kakashi said as he put the bells to his belt and the teens all nodded. None of them timid about the idea of killing. " _Good… they're all ready and willing. However… only Naruto has actually taken lives. And the Brothers are doubtful that he was fully in control at that time. But that aside… it's a good sign that they're all ready even now_." Kakashi thought as he scanned the teens noting their stances. Hinata was just a nanosecond away from jumping into her clan's fighting style, while Naruto and Satsuki were both readying to jump back into the trees. " _They're going to let her be out in front while they watch and wait for their chances to shine… so they already passed the true test_." Kakashi had to suppress the smile that was trying to come to him. Out of all of the teams that had taken the bells test, it would seem this was going to be the first to understand it right off the bat. "And start."

* * *

"I imagine that they have begun the test." Alpharius said before he sipped his tea. Across from him was Kojiro Uchiha and next to him was Hiashi Hyūga. All three of they were all sitting at a smallish table, smallest that could be used for someone Alpharius' size, in the home of the Uchiha Clan's head.

"Two hours late… just like Kakashi." Kojiro chuckled, both of the men took the word of the Primarch on the current events in real time. It always ended up being true so why question it. Something the Primarch knew of course and was fully aware that he could take advantage of it.

"While I understand the reasons why you wanted Naruto and the Uchiha with Kakashi, the reason for my daughter were far more personal than practical." Hiashi said glancing to Alpharius. He didn't disagree with the choice, Hinata near Naruto was good in both the sense of protection and her confidence. The former had been proven with what occurred in the capital and the latter was proven with his daughter's marked increase in self-confidence in the last few years.

"Inter-team relationships are important." Kojiro piped up knowing exactly what he was implying. Hiashi slightly glared at the Uchiha heir. He was aware of Satsuki's gender, not only that but the Brothers' plans for their ward, his daughter, and Kojiro's pseudo niece. That once Uzumaki Clan was given back official Clan status, and their bloodline was proven… the CRA would be implemented and Naruto would need to take several wives. Hiashi was… barely lukewarm to this part of the plan. This was only because he knew Naruto well enough to know that the boy wouldn't ever abuse this privilege. Not only that but he recognized that I fixed the issue with Satsuki Uchiha and her perils of being put on the CRA but on the other side of it.

"Yes, they are." Alpharius also said slightly chuckling at this. "Those three will pass, that is assured. And they will prosper under Kakashi, that is a given. The future is looking bright… which is right when it could be overshadowed."

"Everything is going fine in my house. Nine kids and counting. Damn I'm tired." Kojiro sighed, knowing that this meeting was under the protection of many… many… a stupid amount of seals to keep this meeting private. But even with that he was weary of saying this out loud. He loved… most of his wives… and each of his kids. But with them and his growing duties as leader of a clan, he was sure that he had aged several decades with all the weight on his shoulders.

"My Clan is pacified with the choice to remove Hinata from the line of succession. There is still grumblings of casting her from the main house but I will not be having it." Hiashi said still not very pleased about this. But like the situation with the team structure it was best for his daughter.

"We must keep our eyes open to all threats. Both internal and external." Alpharius said, and both men nodded in agreement with that.

* * *

Hinata was pushing herself, and she knew it. Each blow was delivered with the full intent of killing Kakashi sensei, but that required her to actually hit him first. And he was dodging her attacks all while reading that stupid book.

"Lesson number one, Taijutsu." Kakashi said for the three teens to hear. He had to admit that Hinata was very impressive and if it wasn't for the fact he spent a good deal of time studying with a few Hyūga Jōnin in preparation for this, Kakashi was sure that he would need to pay full attention to pull this off. But he had prepared and so he was able to read his favorite book like he wanted to. Not only did he jut enjoy reading it but it also made the teens fluster and took their minds off the full battle. Not only that but it gave him a perceived higher level of skill.

Hinata moved to strike the Jōnin's neck, a very vital spot. Only for Kakashi to duck under her arm and lightly slap away the hand down to the ground. She responded by sweep kicking both of his feet. But the masked man was gone before she ever made connection. But that wasn't the point.

The second that Kakashi landed a few feet away, the air around him became heavy as the gravity seal under his feet turned on. Hinata had been careful to stay in the few safe areas that Naruto had pointed out and marked with a small patch of dead grass. The Jōnin's single open eye widened at the sudden feeling of heaviness and he had to admit that this was a surprise.

"We go him." Satsuki breathed as she pulled on the wire that would trigger the set kunai to be sent flying forward toward Kakashi. They all hit their mark, only to be made pointless by the body of their sensei poofing in a cloud of smoke and replaced by a log of wood. "Damn it… of course, he would pull a trick like that out."

"Psst… Sasuke." Satsuki's eyes went wide at the sound of her Sensei's voice right behind her. She dashed out of her hiding place as quickly as she could just before several kunai hit the branch she had been standing on. Satsuki landed on the same plot of dead grass that Hinata had stayed in. The gravity seals were all still ready to be set off by someone walking on them, and they didn't discriminate between friend and foe.

"Well, that failed… but then again this is a Jōnin we're talking about." Satsuki grumbled in her Sasuke voice before looking back at Hinata. "How close did you get?"

"Not very, we need to slow him down. But the Gravity Seals will affect us as well as him." Hinata was trying to think of ways they could use what they had available to their advantage. So far only they knew where the same spots where, Kakashi sensei would have landed in one of them if he knew. They had her advantage in close combat, which turned out not to be as big as an advantage as she originally thought. Then there was Naruto and his ability to create seals along with his Shadow Clones. Sasuke was the second in class when it came to Taijutsu, right behind Naruto and he came from the Uchiha clan, and the Uchiha certain showed he was gifted much like the rest of his clan. With all that Hinata knew that Sasuke could pull his weight.

"We need to get him back on the defensive, he's not really trying to attack us but his offensive is operating on stealth and we're not getting those bells with him like that. We need to…" Interrupting Satsuki was a big explosion back in the forest. It wasn't a normal type of bang, in fact there wasn't a true boom to it but more like a crashing tidal wave into a cliffside. "What was that?"

"I think… I might have a idea. But… Naruto wouldn't do that…" Hinata mumbled as she wondered if Naruto was okay. They both watched as a flash of bright orange burst out of the trees and on to one of the nearby safe spots. Both Hinata and Satsuki stared at the dripping wet Naruto, who was covered in orange paint from head to toe.

"Ugh… well that backfired." He said as he wiped off the paint from his face, though some from his head began dripping down his forehead. "I tried to paint bomb Kakashi sensei but… I uh… I may have made the seal a little too strong." He admitted sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Noon is approaching fast and you three still haven't gotten either of the bells." All three of the Genin looked to one of the other safe spots to see Kakashi standing there with his face in his book. " _However, while their plans are a little disjointed… they are still trying to work off each other. Naruto started it off by limiting my movement options and forcing me to engage with Hinata right at the start. Satsuki was able to compound on the trap Naruto set with one of her own. They are at least getting the basic idea of teamwork_." Kakashi thought as Naruto jumped over to his small patch of dead grass, his sword already out. Kakashi sidestepped the swing down and then casually dodged the next swing. But that was an act, in reality he was giving all he had to those moves, Naruto's skill with a sword would be making his mother proud.

Kakashi continued to pretend to not be having a increasingly difficult time with evading Naruto's swings. He had known that Naruto had mastered several types of Taijutsu and other forms of hand to hand combat but it seem that his mastery with a sword in hand was just as deadly. Kakashi still didn't want to break his record and this was only their first day as a team. He needed to set the standard for the rest of the years and he intended to set a high bar for himself.

The masked Jōnin however felt that the need to close the book and get to real work had come when Satsuki had appeared from nowhere and was ready with a kunai in hand. With one fluid movement Kakashi threw him book into the air and then grabbed both Satsuki and Naruto's wrists and force both to stab their blades into the ground. Both where totally shocked at the level of skill and even more so when he easily caught his book as it fell back down to the ground. Kakashi would never let his precious touch the dirty ground, that would be blasphemy against its perverted glory.

He was about to say something both cool and encouraging to the teens about how well they were doing, but then he had to make a quick escape as they wasted no time in reaching for the bells. It was quick and a little sloppy, but he had managed to get himself away just in time. An experienced shinobi would have been able to track him to his spot in the trees fairly…

"Naruto! Sasuke! I see Kakashi sensei, past the trees northwest from where you are!" Hinata called out and Kakashi remembered that he was dealing with a team with a Hyūga on it. Hiding… was going to be a challenge. Kakashi then watched as Naruto and Satsuki both locked on him before jumping off to give chase. Sighing, Kakashi then gave them just that. The three danced between the trees as both the prospective genin tried their hand at closing the distance between them and Kakashi, only to be swatted back.

"Sasuke, circle around and cut him off. I'll slow him down." Naruto suggested, at a volume that he thought would be exclusive between him and the Uchiha. It wasn't. But neither teen knew this and with a single nod Satsuki darted off and began her way to try to cut Kakashi off as suggested. The Uchiha continued to make it on her own but then heard something in the trees.

"Little sister… I thought you would be stronger by now." Satsuki's eyes widened as she turned to the source of the voice and saw Itachi standing on a branch across from her. "I'm very disappointed." It was the small cold, uncaring, nearly dead voice that Itachi had that night. He was even in the same Anbu armor that he had wore that night as well. But it wasn't that night that came flashing back to her mind. It was a nightmare, one that she had forgotten but wasn't gone from her mind.

" ** _Hate… hate him… hate him and become something greater… hate him… hate everything and become stronger_** …" A small… fading voice whispered to her as her mind played tricks on her. The image in front of her began shifting around, under its flesh things began to rumbling and moved to grow out. But then it all stopped and was purged from her mind with nothing left but a small headache once she unconsciously touched the raven's skull pendent that Moriah gave her. The image of Itachi had completely vanished and was gone. The voice that had made its sound known to her mind ran back into the hiding places it had found in her soul.

" _Well, that was strange_." Kakashi thought as he watched Satsuki from a well made hiding place. His Genjutsu was hijacked for a moment by… something. It was just for a second but he had completely lost control over it. This was something he was going to need to speak with the Hokage about… and likely the Brothers as well. " _I'm sure Naruto can handle Genjutsu, Hinata too given her own Visual Jutsu… but what I just saw has me worried about Satsuki_." Kakashi watched as the Uchiha shook off that last remaining feelings of the Genjutsu and dashed off to complete Naruto's plan. The real Kakashi headed the teen off and replaced himself with the clone that had been in Naruto's sights this whole time.

Kakashi landed on a branch and in no time at all Satsuki descended from above and Naruto came from behind. It seemed Satsuki was still reeling slightly from whatever that had happened to her, the Uchiha's attack was fierce but lacked the control that she had before. Kakashi went to her as the weak link in the plan. With his skill and years as a Shinobi, it was a simple matter to slip around Satsuki and send her down into Naruto's path, creating a nice collision between the two. The two teens fell down to the ground, and Kakashi had suppress the laughter that was trying to escape him at the manner in which they had landed.

"Naruto… what happened?" Satsuki groaned as she stirred back from the fall to the ground. Then… she felt something under her shirt… and then felt something on top of bound chest. She then opened her eyes to see that in their fall her and Naruto had gotten rather tangled up in each other. And somehow he had now gotten to second base during that fall.

Before could even make one single sound of defense to his action, he was promptly punched in the face. Not so much because Satsuki was angry at said action, but mostly to cover the fact she was now blushing and to disguise the absence of anger. Satsuki then began dragging Naruto through the forest and back to the clearing so that they could regroup and try again with Hinata.

"We're running out of time, it's nearly noon and we still are no closer to getting a single bell let alone both." Hinata said as she kneeled down and was trying to help Naruto come back to his senses. Sasuke had told her that Naruto had hit his head on the fall down when Kakashi ruined their combo attack. Hinata had no reason to believe otherwise so took the statement at face value.

"Yes, it would seem that its back to the Academy for you three after all." Both Hinata and Satsuki looked to see Kakashi with his face back in his book. Disgusting both of the girls even if only one was outwardly showing it. "Unless you have one last trick up your…" Kakashi was interrupted by the sudden and very unexpected snatching of his precious. His eye blinked in dumbfounded confusion and then looked back up to see Satsuki holding it like it was nothing. "W-wha… hey!"

"Seems you were so focused on the bells you weren't paying attention at protecting something else vital to you huh Kakashi sensei. Satsuki mocked, although it wasn't nearly as much as she wanted to. She had to do it in that stupid superior Sasuke way. But this had been her crowning achievement in her training with Moriah sensei, that she had been able to take that stupid book from her hands. And it seemed that she could do it with Kakashi sensei as well. "So how about a trade, those two bells for your little book here?" Satsuki smirked as she dangled the orange book, Hinata nearby trying not to giggle at the scene before her. It served Kakashi sensei right for reading smut in front of them.

Meanwhile Kakashi couldn't believe that his precious had been taken from his very hands so easily. Oh, this would need to be repaid later, but for right now he had to admit that Satsuki had done a good job a focusing in on the target's weakness. And holding something so near and dear to the target's heart was a good and proven means of getting the real objective of the mission. Whether that was information or some object of importance. So with a reluctant sigh Kakashi took the bells from his belt and threw them over to Satsuki and Hinata. The former of whom threw him his precious back.

"Well done you two, not every solution is through a fight. And as ninja, some times the underhanded approach is the safest and most effective one." Kakashi congratulated as he checked his book for any possible signs of damage. " _Right there… she bent the corner when she took it from my hand. I'll remember that._ "

* * *

"What! What's going on?!" Naruto shouted as he regained awareness. He tried moving but found that he wasn't able to. First thing that came to mind was the brothers had tied him to his bed again for some odd reason. But nope, with a quick look around he found that he had been tied to the stump. "No…" Naruto groaned as his head fell forward in shame.

"Yes, you were the only one that didn't get a bell Naruto, and so you have been tied to the stump." Kakashi said, it was funny when you considered the others that had been tied up.

"But I'm not going back to the academy am I?" Naruto asked with a knowing smirk on his face. Sitting nearby, both Hinata and Satsuki both knew that wouldn't be happening. Hinata was sitting right next to the blond boy… some might so a little too close. Satsuki was a bit further than one might expect if you knew the true relationship between them, but she was still flustered from… what happened with their shared fall.

"Oh no, nothing like that. The real test was to see if you three could work together to get the bells even if it meant one of you wouldn't be getting one." Kakashi said with a friendly eye smile. "In all my years of being a Jōnin, not one team as gotten the true purpose of this test. But I'm happy to see you all getting it even before we started." He said shocking the teens that he knew that they had figured it out so fast. "I'm even more happy to congratulate you all on become genin, officially." Both Naruto and Hinata cheered for this, The Hyūga giving the tied up boy and deep hug. Meanwhile Satsuki cheered internally over the news, and was also slightly gloating that while Hinata got to be Naruto's girlfriend, Satsuki likely had today gotten farther with Naruto than Hinata had so. It was a hollow victory but a victory still.

"Yay! We made it! I knew that we…" Naruto was interrupted by the sound of his grumbling stomach. "Eh… sorry… but I guess all that fighting and running around built up my appetite."

"Well it is about time for lunch." Kakashi said as he walked over and brought out three lunches. Just three. Naruto stared at the three, one two three, boxes of food.

"Uhh… you're missing one." Naruto blankly stated.

"No, I said that anyone that would be tied to the stumps would have to sit and watch as those that are not eat their lunch. Seeing as the maximum number of people that would not be tied up is three… that meant I only needed to bring three lunches." Kakashi explained as if this was the must obvious thing ever. And it was in some ways, after all… Kakashi did tell them this. Naruto then watched in depressed disbelief as the rest of his team ate lunch right in front of him. Hinata gave him a apologetic look but she wasn't going to go against what their sensei had instructed them to do, and Satsuki saw this as too funny to feel any pity for her friend. Meanwhile… the beings inside the boy also found humor in his comedic suffering.

* * *

Reviews

Imperialwar1234 – Um… I don't know who you are referring to.

xXCoopyXx – no, Naruto is over power enough as it is.

Reads too much – no, no orky business for Naruto on his home world. Deamons and other stuff yes but no Orks, nids, or sleepy robots. And yes he is, on serious stuff even in canon he tended to have a very mature outlook on things, it might have come out a bit childish but it pretty deep most of the time.

Tohka123 – thank you

Leman42x – thank you


	34. Chapter 34

"Target is my sights." Naruto said as he locked onto the beady eyes through his scope. The leaves of the trees around him singing as the wind blew lightly around him. Their blue shine bouncing off rays of the twin suns hanging in the sky.

"You have the go… take the target down." With that confirmation Naruto took one last look at the target he had been given. It was the brother of a Governor General of a small Imperial allied planet, his death would send said Governor-General into a depression that would be the first falling domino leading to the collapse of the world.

He pulled the trigger and the bullet fired through the air, miles, and miles away in the span of a second the man's head exploded. A dummy sniper had already been set up, along the path of the true bullet, framing the assassination on a local rebel group. It was all according to plan… soon enough the people and the planet's resources will be ripe for the taking. Soon the planet would be Imperial compliant once again. Naruto watched as the head of the target was blasted to pieces, the sight of his nearby wife and child's horror not affecting him in the slightest.

"Target has been taken down, returning back to pick up zone for extraction." He said emotionlessly as he back off from his sniper's den. He moved silently through the trees, only the chirps of small birds breaking the quiet.

* * *

"Naruto!" The sound of Satsuki's voice snapped Naruto out of his trance. A situation that had been occurring more and more. They were short, and they were becoming much more clear then they had been before. But they were all just shots of nothing, bits of information that in the end were meaningless. And sometimes they contradicted each other which made the visions untrustworthy. "Naruto do you see the target?" Satsuki once again asked for the third time, Naruto shook his head and focused on through his binoculars.

"Target is in sight… you are go for capture." Naruto Prime ordered to his various clones that had gotten into position. Thankfully only the real Naruto was subjected to the effects of his lingering visions of the possible future.

"Get 'em!"

"We got you now!"

"Watch out for low blows!"

"Yeah… not wanting to feel that return back to me." Naruto shivered at the phantom pain every male knew by heart. The enemy wasn't at all above taking such a low road of attack. Naruto Prime watched from the rooftop as tens of himself dogpiled one lone cat. But this cat… this warp spawn of a house cat… was a crafty and devilish hell-beast. There could be no underestimating it. "Hinata… I think they've got it down… you are go for capture."

"Roger that." Naruto heard through his earpiece and then saw his teammate fall down from her post and dash toward the pile of Naruto's. This plan had only recently been made effective due to Hinata finally being able to handle the sight of so many of her boyfriend. Naruto really should have seen all the signs… he mentally slapped himself for his stupidity.

"Is she getting it?" He heard Satsuki ask, the sound of her Sasuke voice was a little irritating. The only one that didn't know about her real identity in their team was Hinata but along with that Kakashi was concerned that their comm-chat was being monitored so Satsuki still had to pretend. She said that she would tell Hinata at some point once she was absolutely sure she could be trusted. Naruto honestly didn't get what was keeping Satsuki back on this, he was completely unaware that Satsuki was putting it off to avoid the resulting fallout. Fallout concerning the fact she also had deep feelings for him.

"Target… ow… target… target now under control." Hinata confirmed after a long pause with a good deal of sounds of struggling to finally paralyze the demon cat with her Gentle Fist style. Every one of team seven dropped down into the alley around Hinata who was holding on Tora. Their target and the wife of the Fire Daimyo's cat. A cat that on a regular basis ran away and got so good at running away that it needed full ninjas to capture.

" ** _Okay, this is a low point for me… my fucking container is a cat catcher._** " Kurama grumbled. She really didn't like cats… it was just something about them at pissed her off. " ** _Shake it a bit and I will be pleased_**!" Naruto didn't; need much reason to take some revenge out on the cat so as soon as he approached Hinata he deftly took the cat out of her hands and began shaking it until it began crying.

"Naruto… that's enough. We need to deliver Tora in one piece." Kakashi said with a lazy authority. Given that he personally enjoyed Naruto choice of action toward the irritating animal he was sorry to see it end.

"But this the eighth time we've had to capture her in the last three months!" Naruto retorted. "And that's not all… we've been doing stupid weak chores instead of real ninja missions! Why are you, the old man, and sneaky and creepy holding out on us!" Naruto argued, and Satsuki stood right behind him on this likely because she felt the same way. Hinata, on the other hand, took a step away from this, while she often took Naruto's side when it came to certain issues, like challenging authority figures like Kakashi or the Hokage, she tried to remain as neutral as possible.

"Naruto, this is how everyone has to start out. You're all just Genin, and that means D and C ranked mission." Kakashi didn't catch what he said before it was too late. Naruto and Satsuki both locked on that small slip up and from the looks on their faces, less so in Satsuki's case given her act as Sasuke, they weren't going to give up now.

"So you have been holding out on us…" Naruto said with his eyes narrowed. He had his prey now… and now all he had to do was snap his jaws shut and never let go. "I knew it."

"Before you even start Naruto, it is considered a rule that only after doing twenty D-ranked mission fresh Genin do, they are even considered for a C-ranked." Kakashi knew that there was no such rule. In fact, it was entirely up to the Hokage and a team's sensei for deciding when the new Genin were ready for more dangerous missions. But what he just said sounded real enough that he was Naruto would buy it.

"Hinata, how many missions have we done?" Naruto asked looking at his girlfriend for confirmation. He knew she would know this, she was in the top five of smartest people he knew.

"Twenty-two." She said, now even she was starting to look at Kakashi with expecting eyes. Especially since he had backed himself into a corner.

"AH-HA!" Naruto yelled out as he pointed at Kakashi. "Next time is a going to be a real mission!" Naruto cheered as he began his way down the alley with Tora in hand and his teammates behind him. All of them feeling smug at their outwitting of their sensei. Kakashi just dragged behind them grumbling about how he was going to get yelled out later.

* * *

"This has gotten pretty damn boring," Omegon grumbled as he turned away from his scope. The brothers had little to do today other than watch the boy. One might that anything would be a better use of their time, but one must always consider the danger that Naruto presented. The Hydra made every attempt to actively watch Naruto as they could.

"Yes, indeed… but a necessary boredom." Alpharius said as he looked over a few record books that he had brought to their watch. They made sure to keep extensive logs of everything they could, all of which were kept in their cybernetic data banks for Vector to go over. But they still needed physical copies for their allies.

"But I wish that something would…" Omegon was interrupted by the sound of a crow cawing behind. Sending the Primarch of the Alpha Legion screaming and falling forward on his face. "HE'S BACK!"

"Calm yourself, brother," Alpharius said this but even he was deeply startled by the one sound that each and every Primarch feared above all else. The calling card of a man that was their progenitor in many respects. "It is not the worst… just a lesser crow." Alpharius said after looking at the source of the caw and saw a white feathered crow waiting for them. In its beak was a scroll that Alpharius took very carefully. The glowing red eyes of the crow trained on the Primarch, waiting for him to open and read it.

"Go on… get… leave!" Omegon said from behind his overturned chair.

"Apparently the Illuminati wants to have a word with us," Alpharius said after reading the message on the scroll. He rolled it back up and in his hand burned it. Satisfying the mind behind the awaiting crow, the bird took off and flew back toward where it came from. "But why now… why make contact when they must have known about us since we landed?"

"Maybe something has changed… they're only callin' us because they need help." Omegon grumbled as he stood back up. "They might have been our father's tool for back before the Imperium was even a backup plan, but they sure act like they're still the ones running the show."

"We both know that their leadership is running the show as you said, brother," Alpharius said solemnly. "With father incapable of leading humanity, and most of our brothers lost in many different ways… there is only one person that can bring humanity back from the cesspool that it has become."

"Well… maybe two… depending on just how well the boy can beat the odds." Omegon chuckled before he too turned serious. "Naruto Uzumaki… and Primarch Zero."

* * *

"Aw… Tora you can't keep playing out like this… mommy was so worried you could have gotten hurt." Naruto and Satsuki both watched with glee as the demon cat was being smothered by its owner. Even Hinata had to take some joy in seeing the cat get its due for all the trouble it caused. But soon enough the Fire Daimyo's wife left after paying for the completed job. Leaving team seven to be given their next mission.

"All right… so… next on the list is a request for pulling some weeds out in…" Sarutobi began but was unable to finish… because…

"No way old man!" Naruto called out surprising the Hokage and the various Chūnin that worked the job tables. "We've been doing stupid chores for three months now. We're ready for a real mission, isn't that what all that combat training was for? Come on, we're ready for C-rank!"

"Naruto…" The Hokage groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Yes, Naruto and his team were certainly ready for more dangerous missions, however, the whole point of giving D-rank missions to promising Genin like Team Seven was to teach them about the connection between the jobs and the village. To teach them why the Hidden Villages even took jobs in the first place, because it is their way of life and their means of supporting themselves. The life of Shinobi wasn't all bodyguard duty or assassination, but also making the village they lived in stronger and its heart still beating.

"Hokage…" Kakashi started before Sarutobi could even begin to lecture Naruto on these important lessons. "… as their sensei I feel that Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata are indeed ready for a bit more responsibility in the form of higher ranked mission." The Hokage was surprised that Kakashi would support this, given that he was a big supporter of the slow method of inducting Genin into the Shinobi forces. The elder man had no idea that Kakashi was just doing this to cover his own ass.

"Hmm… if you think they are ready." Sarutobi mumbled but it was loud enough for the teens to hear that they had won. They had enough sense not to be so loud about it thankfully, or at. Sarutobi wasn't entirely sure if this was the best idea. However, he had just been to a meeting with his clueless advisers and the civilian council, the fools still didn't understand the idea of a military dictatorship. They had continued to harp on and on about how he needed to be chained up and locked away. Not given the freedom of a Ninja. They really hated that Naruto was no longer in the civilian sector of the village but now under the direct command and protection of the Hokage and the Shinobi as a whole. And so… Sarutobi was looking to dish out some passive-aggressive payback. " _In the form of doing exactly what they don't want… hehe…_ "

"Yes! Finally!" Naruto cheered, only a little controlled in terms of volume.

"Calm down," Sarutobi ordered and Naruto was quickly brought back down by Kakashi. "Now… while I will take into account your sensei's recommendation, don't think that all C-rank missions are the same level of difficulty. There is a range within the ranks. And I will be giving you one I think will be easier for a new team such as yourself."

"We'll take it Lord Hokage, won't we?" Kakashi said with a warning glance down to Naruto and then to Satsuki. While she wasn't nearly as outspoken as she wanted to be in public, it didn't mean she wouldn't complain at all.

"Good, we have an easy bodyguard job that came in," Sarutobi smirked as he knew that this won't likely be what Naruto wanted or expected. From the details of the mission that he had been given… this would be at worst a few fights with bandits or at best an over-glorified vacation. "Send in the bridge builder." The Hokage ordered and one of the attendants bowed and went to do just that.

"Bridge builder?" Satsuki voiced the team's disappointment first. When they heard the word bodyguard they had thought some important diplomat or caravan of gold or something else exciting.

"Yes, he's from the Land of Waves, and is a renowned foreman and architect. He's worked on projects that have stood through storms and wars. One of the very best in the field." That made the Genin feel a little better about their job. This man sounded form what the Hokage said to be a very important and respected man. Then the door opened and the first hint of the smell of booze wafted into the room. The three Genin all scrunched up their noses at the heavy sent of alcohol in the air.

"So this is the team that you're giving me for protection… they're just a bunch of teenage brats." The man the smell came from grumbled before he took another sip from the bottle of booze he had with him. He wasn't at all what they expected, old and cranky with shabby clothes. Just from that first sentence, they could tell he was foul-mouthed and rude. "I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder and I must return to my home country to complete a bridge that will change the world. And I expect you to get me there safely even if you must give your life for that task."

"I highly doubt it will come to that," Kakashi assured the man but knew that the likelihood that certain people would never allow Naruto to be near life or death situations was high enough to make that assurance cold fact. "But we'll take the job regardless."

"That's fine by me… I'll meet you four at the village gate in five hours…. plenty of time to sober up for the trip." The client muttered before leaving, however, the Genin all doubted he would actually show up anywhere near sober.

"Happy now Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he began to herd his Genin out of the room so that business may resume.

"Oh hell yeah… a real mission." Naruto said giddy at the prospect. Even more so because it was going to be taking him out of the village. The only time he had been able to do that was the trip to the capital… and that had been ruined by what happened on the trip.

"Hm… looks like we can let loose a little." Satsuki sighed with only a little of her true joy bleeding through her Sasuke voice.

" _A trip out of the village with Naruto… this is so exciting. Even if we have to bodyguard the client… we'll still have some time together_." Hinata thought to herself as the rest of the team talked about the mission. The last few months she had been with Naruto nonstop, but it still wasn't enough. She wanted more, it had just been either training, missions, or time spent with the team and not them alone. Even though they were basically living together at this point, the overbearing presence of the Hydra was always hanging over them. In short, Hinata was missing out on so many things couples got to do together. But a mission outside the village was her chance to remedy that. The Hokage himself said that this was going to be an easy C-ranked mission, so she wasn't too worried that the mission would take up too much of their time.

* * *

"Do you think they'll have any special camping gear for us, I know the Shinobi tents are pretty big and sturdy but the Brothers of future stuff," Hinata asked as they approached Naruto's apartment building/fortress.

"Uh… why would we need them to be big and sturdy? Sleeping outside in nature is nice and peaceful." Naruto countered not understanding anything around him. As par normal when it came to these situations.

"No particular reason." Hinata quickly replied with a small sigh of exasperation. Kakashi had told them and Satsuki the next five hours was to be used to get ready for the trip and mission. To get packed up and inform their families. Naruto and Hinata had already visited the Hyūga compound and told her father of the mission. He was his normal stern self about it, but was extra scary toward Naruto on his behavior during the mission.

"Yo! Sneaky and Creepy, we're going out of town for a mission!" Naruto called out as he and Hinata both entered their bunker-like home. But they both stopped at the lack of a response that would normally have come. "Uh… is this possible… that they're not here?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"They're never not here when we come home… or at least one of them is here." Hinata said as they continued their way through the first-floor hall and then up the stairs. They checked the Primarchs' room, and by that, they knocked on the heavily plated door but got no response. And then moved on up to their shared suite, only to find a large plushy Hydra sitting in the middle of the living room.

"They have the weirdest sense of humor." Naruto sighed as they both stared at the cute stuffed Hydra staring back at them. They both were sure those same eyes were cameras. Which was redundant given the amount of surveillance equipment already in the place. Said surveillance equipment made normal teenage exploring impossible much to Naruto and Hinata's irritation. Both were hormonal fifteen-year-olds very much in love, but both weren't about to give the Brothers ammo in form of blackmail video.

"I don't know… I think its kinda cute." Hinata said as she circled the giant plushy. It looked soft and big enough to sit in, but again… most likely bugged to track body heat and weight put on it.

"There's a note attached to it," Naruto said as he grabbed said note from the Hydra's mouth. "Boy, me and Alpharius are meeting up with Men in Black. Don't… skipping that…" Naruto blushed as he skipped over Omegon's expletives about him and his girlfriend. "… Don't turn into a two-ton flesh abomination. Don't piss off the Hokage. Don't piss off… a list of people I piss off just by existing… Train hard. Eat your vegetables. Get bitches… yeah, that's helpful." Naruto sighed as he tore up the note.

"What does he mean by Men in Black?" Hinata asked as she had been listening to Naruto reading off the note.

"No idea… but it must have been important enough for them to just up and leave without even saying goodbye. And the fact they didn't even mention our mission means they left before we got it." Naruto flicked the head of the toy Hydra before he started toward the in-suite armory. "Looks like we're going to have to work with what we have here," Naruto said as he looked onto the walls of weapons and equipment that would make any Shinobi drool with envy.

* * *

"Lord Hokage, why have you allowed for the Jinchūriki to be let loose outside our borders?" Sarutobi was over feeling guilty or annoyed at his advisers' constant squawking over most matters. Now he took small joy in doing things that went against their wishes, same could be said for Danzō and the civilian council. After coming to this new mindset, his job had gotten much easier.

"The Nine-Tails Jinchūriki is one of our village's greatest weapons, we can not risk its capture or death." The Hokage didn't understand how they could keep calling it a weapon if Naruto wasn't trained. They would constantly complain every time Naruto showed signs of improvement and then turn around and use this exact argument when Naruto was given freedom.

"Ah… the sounds of wind chimes are nice this time of year." Sarutobi mumbled to himself as his former teammates continued to go on and on about their objections to Naruto latest development. That he would be leaving the Land of Fire entirely while on a C-ranked mission.

"The Jinchūriki could draw the attention of forces that could put young Sasuke Uchiha in danger. The Uchiha clan is recovering nicely but we need each and every pureblooded Uchiha we have." That was another thing, Sarutobi couldn't begin to fathom the one-eighty that they went through on the Uchiha. Before they were firmly on the side of killing them all and now they were treating Kojiro and Satsuki as precious royalty that must be propped up and protected at all cost.

"I think there was a special at the bathhouse today… some type of medical herb bath… could be nice." Sarutobi mused to himself. The treatments and medicine that the Brothers had recommended helped sooth his aged body to a great degree. But there wasn't such a thing as too much help when it came to the pains that came with his age.

"Sarutobi! Are you even listening to us?"

"No… I'm not. As I have told you and the civilian council many times now… I am the Hokage and that means I can do what I want in the village. Honestly… to think so many people forgot this single fact… I think even I did at one point." He had been so scared of becoming some cruel dictator that was only concerned with his own wants and desires that he forgot the power he could use for good. It took the brothers reminding him that the most effective government was a benevolent dictatorship. "Speaking of points… I think I'll make one." Sarutobi said confusing and slightly scaring the two people in front of him. They watched as he wrote down an official decree, his face passive and unreadable. "You're fired." He said as he threw the rolled up and sealed scroll at them.

* * *

"This is nearly making going on this mission not worth it… missing out on Ichiraku ramen." Naruto sobbed before he took another bite out of his favorite food in the whole galaxy. It was the last meal he would be having in the Leaf Village before he and his team would meet up with Tazuna and leave for the Land of Waves.

"A month tops Naruto, you can live without ramen for that long," Kakashi said but he was proud of his little genin. Even if they had conned their way into a C-ranked mission they were more than ready for it. Naruto was stacked with his Clones, swordsmanship, and his seals… making him a threat to even much older Ninja. Satsuki was a master at various styles of hand to hand combat that was totally unknown to the wider world, and with an impressive skill at Jutsu it would be a hard fight for most to take her down. And Hinata while the most timid of the team wasn't at all lacking his skill with her own combat prowess, the Hyūga gifts that she had were honed to as best as they could be. Kakashi had to admit that they still just on the start of their road to being their strongest, and when it came down to it… even with all their skills and powers paled in comparison to real experience. Shinobi that lived through wars and a lifetime of their trade could make deadly use of an extremely small skill set, in the real world it came down to how well you knew how to use what you had rather how much you had.

"I don't know… I'm not sure if he can do it." Satsuki joked making Naruto grumble a bit about taking on that challenge. But that did not seem to be in fate's game plan. Because in the next minute, a large sealing scroll was slammed in front of Naruto. Team Seven all stared at the large scroll and all four of them had an idea what was in it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Naruto asked with tears in his eyes as he looked up to see Teuchi, Ayame, and Osmadiel all nodding at him. "Thank you! I wasn't going to make it!" Naruto cried out hugging the sealing scroll filled with ramen.

"At least we won't have to deal with his complaining." Satsuki sighed as she watched Naruto snuggle up to the large stroll. " _It's sad that I'm jealous of that stupid scroll_."

"I won't have complained too much." Naruto pouted as he put the scroll down and continued his meal. "I would have had…"

"Naruto!" Both Hinata and Satsuki frowned at the sound of Ino calling Naruto name followed by scowling at seeing her latch onto his back from behind. "Don't tell me it's true, that you're leaving the village?" Ino cried as she held onto Naruto tighter and tighter, furthering the anger at his two nearby teammates. Thankfully the explosive conclusion to this regular incident didn't happen… this time.

"Ino… you shouldn't interrupt a team's time together before a long mission." Asuma said as he pulled his Genin off her object of affection. "By the way kids, nice going on landing the early C-Rank. Usually, the old man is much more stingy when it comes to handing them out to Genin teams so soon out of the Academy."

"What are you talking about Asuma sensei?" Naruto said with fake innocence. Satsuki and Hinata both picked up where Naruto was going with this and fell in line with the act.

"Yeah, Kakashi sensei said that once a Genin team completes twenty D-ranked missions they are given a C-ranked," Hinata added on, playing up the ignorant and innocent act perfectly. Kakashi meanwhile knew he was dead, especially by the way Ino looked at hearing this.

"We've done twenty-one D-ranked chores, where's our real mission." Ino began her tirade while Asuma glared at Kakashi for this fresh hell. Kakashi was going with his normal ignore Guy technique to get out of this. It wasn't working.

* * *

Author's Notes

Sorry again for the long wait. I've been... busy with other stuff and depressed. Sill a bit depressed...

Reviews

Akshka - thank you.

Tohka123 - thank you

HurZysn - thank you


	35. Chapter 35

"All right! Let's get going!" Naruto yelled out as he stood in front of gates to the Leaf Village. This was an exciting event for him. Leaving the village that he had grown up in, visiting a new land, escorting a client and protecting him from bandits. Things that a real Shinobi did.

"Loud one that is." Tazuna grumbled earning two glares for his comment. He wasn't all that confident in these teens' ability to keep him safe. More likely they were going to bumble about with teenage drama and hormones. He had already dealt with that when his daughter was at their age, it wasn't something he was looking forward to seeing again, even if it was just for a short time. But this was the best he could afford, so he had to bear it for now.

"Yes… he is. But he's an excellent Shinobi in the making." Kakashi said to his client, his words being overheard by Naruto and caused him to preen a bit from the praise. "I'm certain that you'll get your money's worth with us." Kakashi said seemingly having read the man's thoughts.

"Y-yes well… I better. I paid good money and I better see its worth in your protection." Tazuna said quickly not liking being dressed down so casually like that. Without another word the bridge builder began his way down the road away from the village with his Shinobi guard in tow.

"Kakashi sensei, just how long will it take for us to reach the Land of Waves?" Satsuki asked as the four walked through the woods that surrounded the Hidden Leaf village. The mood rather relaxed and serene, without a hint of danger anywhere.

"And what about the sleeping arrangements?" Hinata asked, a small hidden glance toward Naruto was caught by their sensei as she said this.

"About a week, if possible we can stay at inns on the way there. Shinobi often get a discount in their homelands when they're on the job, so it wouldn't be much cost. But if that's not an option than camping will have to do. I'm sure you all brought your own tents, and thanks to the discount at inns you'll each have your own room." Kakashi explained, Satsuki hid her disappointment at maybe possibly sleeping close to Naruto. Hinata on the other hand didn't hide it nearly as well.

"Kakashi sensei, I…" Hinata started but was stopped by Kakashi interrupting her.

"Hinata, I understand and have been made aware of the arrangement between you and Naruto. And of your relationship as well." He said with a tone that didn't allow for any questioning. "But, you are a Ninja now. You are expected to be able to operate independently both on team missions and solo ones." Hinata could see where he was going with this and something broke through her timid nature. Both the threat of losing the sense of safety that Naruto provided, and the internal voice roaring that this was a threat to their relationship made her mind able to ignore the authority Kakashi had over her.

"But…" Hinata once again tried to argue her point, her voice raised higher than she expected it to be. But Kakashi wouldn't let her go through with this course of action.

"No Hinata." He said stopping the group. His words stern and firm as solid steel. He knew that she had still had pain and issues that had followed her from what she went through during the Land of Fire Capital trip. He didn't fault her for having them, however… as cold as it may sound, she needed to get over them at least during a mission. "You need to understand that the life of a Shinobi is not easy, not for anyone. We all have scars that must be dealt with. There is nothing wrong with leaning on a comrade for help, but as Shinobi we can't allow ourselves to have them as a crutch. That is an insult to them as well as a possible means to get them killed. If you can't operate at your fullest on your own, then you're putting the mission in danger. You're risking the lives of your teammates needlessly and that is something I won't have."

" _I can NOT risk Naruto. No… no… but… I need him_." Hinata mind was trying to come to terms with what Kakashi had told her. She knew all of what he said was right. She had even been told this by several others, her father, the Brothers, even Naruto had said that they couldn't keep doing what they were doing forever. There was going to come a night that she would need to be able to sleep on her own. They had even tried to prepare her for this but every time, she had a panic attack. Just trying to close her eyes and sleep brought back feelings of that man touching her and every disgusting sensation that came with it.

" ** _Toughen up, I can't be weak. I need to be strong for him just like he was strong for me_**." The voice spoke in her mind was nearly indistinguishable from her own internal thoughts. But the difference was there. It was the same voice that would make inappropriate comments about Naruto and howl in rage every time a girl looked at him.

" _Yes… I can't be weak and be a burden to him_." Hinata thought, that was the last thing she wanted. Naruto was the one who always made her day brighter just by being himself. He would always cheer her on and supported her back when she had to deal with her family called her weak and unworthy of her name. She no longer cared for them, ever since she had learned of her and Naruto's secret engagement she had stopped thinking of herself as a Hyūga. She only now thought of her father and sister as family. And of course Naruto, he was going to be her husband and she wouldn't allow herself to be an anchor to his dreams.

"I know it's going to be hard Hinata, but I have faith that you can come out stronger as any great Shinobi can." Kakashi finished with one of his classic eye smiles. Hinata wasn't fully paying attention at that point. She was too wrapped up in trying to mentally prepare herself for the coming night. Leaving Kakashi a bit put out that his sage advice was disenchanted by the weak reception.

"I knew it… teenage bullshit." Tazuna grumbled as he took another drink. The rest of the day continued on without any real issue or event. Hinata slung to Naruto's side trying to get as much time with him as she could before the night came and they would need to separate. This course of action only proved to everyone but Hinata that she needed this. Naruto hated to agree with Kakashi on this but knew that this a long time coming. Hinata was now a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf village, and while he loved her, she needed to act like a Shinobi. Clinging to him like a security blanket did not fall under that.

If anything it made him angry that he didn't make that bastard priest suffer more. Not only had he touched the woman Naruto loved but even to this day his actions caused her pain. If he could have he would have torn out his soul and handed it over to Slaanesh. But after thinking that thought he felt ashamed and worried. Thoughts like that were dangerous and not something to take lightly. He would need to watch extra carefully for any other slip-ups. He really didn't want to be put back in the brain jar again.

Eventually the five travelers came upon a small roadside inn. They decided that it would be best to stop for the day and sleep here rather than camp in the woods. The dinner they had was pretty good for an on the road meal, the rooms they had been provided were decent and inexpensive. There was a bit of an issue that came when Kakashi told Naruto to bunk with Tazuna, citing that as the client they couldn't let him out of their sight. Neither of them liked this very much but both complied anyway. Satsuki and Kakashi both stayed in the same room right next to Naruto and Tazuna's, both would take turns sleeping and then listening in for any chance of intrusion.

When the Genin asked why Kakashi was treating this like Tazuna was someone actually important, doing so in earshot of the man. The Jōnin told them that he was doing this to give them a taste of what a higher ranked protection mission was like. He even told them that this wasn't even all the various ways that could be done to protect the client. It was just the most basic.

So that left Hinata with her own room. It wasn't what she wanted at all. The emptiness of the room reminded her of that tiny cell she was thrown in. She knew that it was a stupid thought, and one only brought to the forefront of her mind because that day was rampaging through her thoughts like an angry bull. She did her normal routine as prepared for bed, sans a goodnight kiss from Naruto. It wasn't even five minutes after shutting her eyes that she mistook the blanket as she moved slightly in bed as feeling like someone was laying on top of her. This caused her to knock the blanket off her body with a sudden and over the top use of her Gentle Fist.

"This is going to be hard." Hinata grumbled to herself as the blanket fell on top of her head. "Agh! All I want is for Naruto to sneak out and come into bed with me!" She screamed into her pillow so no one would hear her.

" ** _But he can't, I need to get through this and become stronger so I won't be a burden on Naruto_**." The voice said so clearly in Hinata's mind. And for the first time she really heard it. She opened her eyes wide at hearing something so close to her own thoughts but so clearly not. She sat back up as the voice continued. " ** _If I'm too weak… he'll leave me… I'll be abandoned and left to fend for myself_** …"

"No!" Hinata yelled back at the voice, then quickly covered her mouth when she realized that it was aloud. "He'll never leave me… he's not that kind of person. He never gives up on anyone." Hinata said to herself and there was silence. The voice was quiet, she herself was quiet.

" ** _I…_** "

"You're not me. Stop talking like you're me." Hinata ordered the second the voice started. She didn't have a good idea whatever this was, but she started to recall times where she heard it. Then she had waved it off as just a stray thought, nothing more than her mind going to strange places.

" ** _But I'm you and you're me_**." The voice argued back, and before Hinata could once again shoot down that sentiment she fell back down on her pillow. Knocked out and sleeping soundly.

* * *

When Hinata opened her eyes, she was no longer in the small room at the inn. Instead there was a vast field of grass. Every now and then there would be a boulder that would disrupt the sea of green that surrounded her. The next thing she noticed was that she was out of her nightwear and back into her normal day to day clothing.

"Um… this… this is new?" Hinata mumbled to herself. She wasn't a stranger to lucid dreams, they would happen a lot in years past. But never was she alone in them like this. Either they were a nightmare where she would be tormented by her family or they would be… very racy dreams about her and Naruto. But again… they were never like this.

" **I had hoped that this would be a good place for us to speak**." Hinata turned around and saw what looked to be herself standing across from her. Only… this copy was completely naked and entirely made of a purple and black light. The only thing she was in fact wearing was a gold choker with a gem at the center that was made of an ever-shifting color.

"W-what… what are you?" Hinata asked as that was the only thing that came to her mind. The copy of her just huffed in annoyance.

" **I told you, I'm you and you're me**." She snorted as she crossed her arms under her chest. " **Gods, are we really this dense… well… birds of a feather and all that. I guess we would fall in love with a man just as dense as we are**." She chuckled but Hinata didn't find any of this funny.

"You're not me… I'm me… just tell me what you are or I'm forcing it out of you." Hinata said as she took her Gentle Fist stance. The copy of her didn't even react to the threat.

" **For the last time I am you stupid**!" She shouted and Hinata went on the attack. But the first strike was immediately caught by the copy. Hinata's eyes widened in shock at seeing her hand being held up by her copy own. Then was further shocked by feeling two of her Chakra points in her chest get hit. " **I keep telling you… I'm you and you're me**." The copy said after pulling back from hitting Hinata with her free hand.

"H-how… how did you do that?" Hinata coughed as she tried to breath right. The points hit weren't fatal but were very debilitating to say the least.

" **I'm not saying it again. So instead I'll just tell you what I think I am. Because even I have no idea what I am**." The copy said still very irritated that Hinata was refusing to get it through her head that they were one in the same. " **I'm you're Id, I'm the you that loves fucking and beating the shit out of people that piss me off**!"

"You're… what?!" Hinata exclaimed in disbelief. The copy threw her hands over her face in exasperation over Hinata's continued behavior.

" **I'm getting sick and tired of that… just… shut up and let me explain before I cripple you**." The copy growled and Hinata shut up. " **See… you just shut up after that. You don't stand up for yourself… well… I'll admit that you've been getting better at that. But that's because Naruto or I keep pushing you too! But good… be quiet and listen. Remember back when Naruto caused that big mess in the training yard. People sudden started killing each other, fucking each other, throwing up in so many ways.** "

"Then the Brothers came and took Naruto and me to their hideout." Hinata finished, she remembered that day perfectly. How could she not, it was one of the most terrifying days of her life. All of a sudden Naruto started screaming and then she felt like her soul was screaming alongside Naruto, unbelievable pain ran through her body, and she saw things that at the time a girl her age shouldn't see.

" **That… whatever it was… affected us. Something** …" The copy said as she touched the swirling colored gem in her choker. "… **came into us. It was the same thing that we saw in Alpharius, and whatever that stuff was affected us in some way that caused me to have a much bigger voice**." At this explanation Hinata took a careful step away and shifted back toward a fighting stance.

"Wait, Alpharius warned me about that. He said that it was the embodiment of evil itself."

" **Well then it's a good thing I'm not it**." The copy retorted like it had been insulted by being roped in with that description. " **All it did was cause our soul to… change a bit. It was only a small amount, maybe if it were more than something bad would have happened but our soul overpowered it and confined it to where it couldn't hurt us. But as the saying goes, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Thus… me**." Hinata was still skeptical, living with the personification of paranoia and misinformation in the form of Alpharius and Omegon made her wary of just surface information.

"Prove it, prove that y-"

" **It is my greatest dream to one day get you in the sack with the yummiest boy ever and our one true love Naruto Uzumaki, to ride him for hours on end while he fucks us stupid**." The copy announced shamelessly and with great vigor to her words. Even going to so far as to start massaging her right breast as she continued to go on in her describing the various things she wanted to have to do her by Naruto.

"Stop!" Hinata shouted as she couldn't take it anymore and the copy's hand and started to move toward between her legs. "T-that's… that's enough." Her face was as red as it could be and her mind was flushed with all sorts of things she only dreamed about.

" **But I'm not wrong, you want all of that too. I'm just the side of you that's willing to admit that we are a horny little bitch that can't wait to feel him inside of us**." She smirked but then quickly turned into a snarl. " **I'm also the side of you that wants to beat into the dirt every single one of those worthless old men that dared to call us a failure! And all those pieces of trash in the village that looked down and spit on our love deserve nothing less than a slow and painful death**!" The copy roared and continued to tirade about various specific people that she really hated above all else. Hinata wasn't fully paying attention as she was trying to go over this in her head. The copy wasn't wrong, everything she said was things that Hinata wanted. Even if she put it so crudely. To be with Naruto and to a lesser extent to get revenge on those that looked down on her and him. And considering the… passion… the copy was using, Hinata doubted that she was lying.

"Okay… I'll believe you." Hinata said making the copy stop flat. The copy looked back over her shoulder with a surprised look on her face. "But what does this mean going forward?"

" **It means you start listening to me more and quit being such a spineless weakling**." The copy said after moving right up to Hinata with both a pleased and irritated look on her face. " **You. Must. Fuck. Your man. By the end of this mission. There is no fucking way you'll get the chance once we get back to the village. Not with Sneaky and Creepy lurking about**."

"B-"

" **NO BUTS! Unless its Naruto's**." The copy said with a small perverted giggle. " **Like candy… Mmm… you will finally get some. I don't care if its romantic, if it's quick and dirty, or if wild ass monkey sex but it will happen damn it**!" At that she flicked Hinata's Forehead and she then woke back up in her bedroll.

* * *

Kakashi thought of himself as an observant person, ever more so than the average Shinobi Jōnin. He had always known the value of waiting for the right moment to speak and when to listen, there were times in his life that he misjudged those exact moments, but he had gotten better in his later years. Not only that but despite the fact he never had a Genin team of his own, he felt that he knew enough about human behavior to at least have a grasp of teenagers.

He knew that what he had told Hinata wasn't exactly the most supportive or healthy thing for her to hear given what. But it had all been true, as a Shinobi in training she would learn that she couldn't be given the same treatment that an average person would need or get. She would be expected to bear the burden of killing in cold blood, go under torture for information and secrets, and the reality that a going on a mission might be the last thing you do. Shinobi had to be able to handle these pains and continue to excel and grow beyond them.

Did Hinata have some scars unseen by the eye, yes. But so did Naruto, Satsuki, and Kakashi himself at that age. Nearly every Shinobi did. Maybe not all of them did this so young but a good deal of them had them regardless. Many had been traumatized in one way or another, many turned cold, others sought vices to cover the pain, but the strong find comfort in their comrades and learned to lean on them when needed and support them in turn.

He did not think Hinata would have gotten over her issues with sleeping alone in one night. Not at all, he knew that it would be a hard and long path before she would be fully comfortable in bed alone. But… that apparently was the case.

"Hinata, you seem to be… well rested?" Kakashi stated as the five of them walked down the dirt road. He had wanted to comment on that all morning but didn't feel it right. But now his morbid sense of curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei. Last night was… interesting." Hinata chirped, not showing any signs of lack of sleep like Kakashi had expected. Instead she was alert and refreshed… a maybe just a bit more perky than she had been before. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Kakashi's other Genin, both Naruto and Satsuki were keeping a careful eye on Hinata.

"Were you able to handle the night without me?" Naruto asked his girlfriend with a little trepidation. Maybe it was his guardians constant warning him to watch for anything odd but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

"Well… I still would have preferred it if you there." She said pulling herself even closer to Naruto side as she spoke. His arm fully between her breast and his hand just over her waist.

" ** _Yes… yes… just move his hand a little closer…_** " Inner Hinata growled with primal lust heavy in her voice. Hinata just pushed the horny voice inside her head off to the side. She wasn't going to do anything out in public, no matter how much her other side said it would just make it hotter. Her and Naruto's first was going to special and something they would never forget.

"But after a bit of working things out I was able to get to sleep." Hinata finished giving no sign of her internal fight to give into her instinctual desires. Naruto and Kakashi both felt that answer to be suspicious… if it wasn't for the fact it was coming from Hinata. But it did and so both males took it at face value. Satsuki meanwhile was more focused on trying to clamp down on her anger at just how close Hinata was getting to Naruto.

" _WHY! Why do I have to have these stupid feelings! They're so great together and I should be happy for them_." Satsuki said from behind her stoic and emo scowl that was typical for Sasuke. Meanwhile Tazuna gave no shits about the inner relationships of his Shinobi guards and was just happy that nothing had happened on their travels. But that would come to change on their fifth day of travel.

The group had little to no troubles moving through the Land of Fire. Every now and then they would pass a merchant or a small outlining village but other than that nothing. It was quite remarkably a dull and boring mission by the Genins' expectation but certainly within Kakashi's. However, it was mid-day on their fifth of walking along the path they had been when that came to a change. This came in the form of a group of bandits picking over the remains of a merchant caravan.

"I see about eight of them… they all are armed, none of them look to be Chakra users." Hinata said as she scoped out the scene with her telescopic eyes. Team Seven had ducked behind the trees with their client following their lead. They would have to handle this group as there were no other roads that could be taken to avoid a fight. The last one being a day behind them. "I think I can see one prisoner, a woman I think under the cart. I'm not sure if they've seen her yet."

"What's the plan here? Come in around the sides and take them out before they even know what happened?" Satsuki asked, only a little of her excitement to knock some heads bleeding through her words.

"Quite right Sasuke, you and I will move in from the right while Naruto and Hinata take from the left." Kakashi said as his Genin looked up at him. "Now, I'll say this one time. These men are nothing but a hindrance to the people of this nation that follow its laws. We as Shinobi are called to kill men like this all the time, so don't hold back. We are Shinobi and we are at our very core hired killers. Do not take pity on these men, and don't hold back when facing them." Kakashi watched the reactions of his students as they listened to his words. Satsuki seemed to be indifferent to the prospect of killing… and he couldn't see if she was just hiding it or that was how she really felt. Naruto was in much the same camp however it was out of a place of duty and foregone conclusion rather than indifference like Satsuki. Hinata was also surprisingly set in the coming bloodshed, she wasn't eager or ready but she wasn't backing down. "Now… do what you were trained to do and this shouldn't be trouble at all." At that Kakashi jumped off into the tree with Satsuki following after him. Naruto and Hinata both nodded to each other and crossed the road and began flanking around the bandits to catch them from the side.

It had been just as Kakashi said it would be, no trouble at all. They were all normal humans relying on brute strength, numbers, and intimidation. No match for Shinobi at all. The first four all died within seconds and the remaining half all charged blindly toward the newly arrived enemies without a hint of tactics. They fell just as fast.

"That was pointless, we didn't even need to sneak around. We could have beaten them on just walking up to them." Satsuki scoffed in her Sasuke arrogant way, however this was close to how she really felt. That had been painfully boring compared to her training with Moriah sensei.

"Sasuke, the reason why used the tactic was that there could have been a hostage situation." Kakashi admonished lightly as he made his way toward the ruined merchant cart. "Excuse me, its safe to come out now." Kakashi called down to the woman that Hinata had told them of earlier. His Genin watched as he led by the hand a woman with blood running down her face and arm from under the cart.

The woman was of average height and build, maybe slightly bigger in the chest than average but not by much. Short chestnut hair fell down a little past her ears. She was wearing an average light green civilian's dress though maybe was a little more elegant than what peasant could afford. But that wasn't strange given that the Shinobi assumed she was part of the merchant caravan. Traders tended to spend a bit more on appearances to help with their image to sell their goods.

"Oh thank goodness you came…" She said weakly as she stood, not entirely stable at that. Her body was clearly still in shock and only the fact she was being recused was helping her keep as calm as she was. "… I thought I was going to die with everyone else." She wailed before she slammed herself into Kakashi, crying into his chest over her lost friends and business partners.

"Oh it was no trouble at all." Kakashi said smoothly and without a single hint of shock to a pretty woman throwing herself into his arms. All three of his students got the idea that this might happen quite a bit for him to act this way. Like he had experience in this situation.

"Kakashi sensei… is really playing this well." Satsuki deadpanned as Naruto and Hinata nodded their heads in agreement. But then Naruto felt a ping of something, a feral instinct alerting him to danger.

"Kakashi sensei! Look out!" As Naruto yelled out his warning the woman pressing herself into the Jōnin's body grew a sadistic smile. In the span of seconds everything had changed, Kakashi was no longer comforting a crying woman but was now standing as far as could jump away from her. Kakashi held onto his now bleeding arm, a large gash now ran down its length.

"Oh dear… it seems I wasn't able to cut it off like I had wanted to." The woman said in a creepy innocent voice. In her hand was an unassuming blade that seemed to appear from nowhere. She held the blade so the blunt side of the tip rested on her bottom lip, this added with the manic look in her blood red eyes sent chills down the Shinobis' spines. "But… I still did enough damage to the great and mighty Kakashi Hatake to make this much easier. I also got feel just what he's packing downstairs so… not a complete loss." She giggled, again in that creepy innocent tone.

"Damn it… Naruto! Sasuke! Hinata! Keep to the mission, protect the bridge builder!" Kakashi ordered as he tried to figure out just how he was going to survive this. His odds weren't likely if this woman was who he thought she was. But as expected, Naruto wasn't having that idea of just running away leaving Kakashi to fight all alone.

"But Kakashi sensei! We can-"

"No! You are Shinobi of the Leaf, you will not dishonor that by abandoning your mission. Besides… I have a feeling that our new friend here will be coming for you anyways." Kakashi said as he glared down the woman who had just patiently waited for them to finish up their conversation.

"Yup. I really don't care about those kiddies… I like men my age." She said with a small lick of her knife. "But I too have a job I need to do… and I needs those monies I'd get from offing the old man." She said before her eyes turned back to where the Bridge Builder was. With all the speed a Shinobi had she dashed back toward her target, blade swinging down for a fatal strike. But instead of the sweet sound of metal cutting flesh, she heard the clang of it hitting another blade. "Aw." She whined as she looked down to see that blond kid blocking her knife with his sword.

"If you thought this was going to be easy, think again." Naruto said before forcing the standstill and lunching her back from the force of his swing. She dodged back with a little playful trot. A raised eyebrow was centered on Naruto as the tip of her blade returned back to her lip.

"You're a funny little sunflower… I think I'll pick you and wear you in my hair." She mused before coming right back at Naruto. The two of them began a dance of blades, sparks flew as the woman's knife clashed with _Dark Joke_. Each swing and thrust ready and intent on killing their target. The fight was observed by everyone with varying degrees of awe. Satsuki had moved around the two fighters and collected the bridge builder, he was the target and so it would be best to get him as far as they could from the fight. Meanwhile Hinata was with Kakashi trying to help stop the bleeding.

"Kakashi sensei, you need to hold still." Hinata said though it was more just her going over what little medical training they gave in the Academy. She wasn't at all a medical Ninja but everyone that graduated knew at the very least how to perform basic battlefield wound dressing.

"I'll be fine Hinata… it's not nearly as bad as it could be." Kakashi would have to thank Naruto later, if it weren't for that split second of warning that he would have lost his arm. Then later his life.

"Just who is that Naruto is fighting?" Hinata asked as she finished wrapping the bandages around Kakashi's arm.

"Nei Sen… former Jōnin of the Hidden Mist Village." Kakashi had no clue just why someone like her who had been in the Bingo Book for nearly all her adult life. He glanced at Tazuna who had a knowing fear in his eyes. " _Yes… if we survive this… I'll be having quite a few words with our client._ " But that wasn't what he needed to focus on right now. "Hinata, go with Sasuke. Protect the bridge builder and make sure Nei doesn't get anywhere near him. And make sure to keep your Byakugan trained on Nei… I'm not sure to her skills but for right now…" Kakashi stopped as they both heard the loud grunt and thud of Naruto being kicked and thrown to the ground.

"What wonderful surprise that was… a little itty bitty Genin actually giving me some fun." She laughed before she refocused back on Kakashi. "But enough with the kid gloves…" Nei said before forming the hand signs to a Jutsu that Kakashi knew far too well. "… Hidden Mist Jutsu."

* * *

Author's Notes

Whoa... that turned out better than i thought it would. My biggest weakness in writing is action and fight scenes. I just hope i can do the next chapter well enough. And everyone is probably asking, WHERE's Zabuza? Well... he's off with Mei... doing things... and things... and other things... lots of things. And yes Haku is with them. I'm not sure if Haku will be male or female. If they are female then you bet your ass she's going into the harem.

Second, i want this to be known now because i really don't want people asking this. Inner Hinata is not Chaos Hinata or a daemon or related to the Gods in anyway. She is born out of Chaos coming into her soul but Inner Hinata is not a Chaotic Entity, she has no ties to the gods nor will she try to push Hinata towards them. I just want to get that out of the way.

Third. I have got Grammarly and its premium. So i have started to go over all my previous chapters with a fine tooth, paid for, comb. also i have been padding on a little bit here and there. I suggest you go check it out. So far as of this chapter i have done up to chapter ten.

Reviews

Reads too much - yeah... it really wasn't supposed to be much other than that. And thanks for just giving my BS-padding meaning. :P

Guest 1 - thank you

Blaze1992 - Haku's fate will be determined at a latter date. She/he is not involved with this arc.

Guest 2 - it was funny wasn't it

rmarcano321 - no... there is a man behind the man behind the group behind the man in every grand conspiracy. Lots of chapters and later a sequel. from a fic that had a similar premise but didn't follow through. Yeah, SamuelthegreatOO has been a big help as has many other reviewers.

zerochance117 - YES MY BROTHER! I SHALL CONTINUE TO SERVE THE GLORY THAT IS THE MAN-EMPEROR OF MANKIND!


	36. Chapter 36

Everyone was tense, that was to be expected however. The utter silence that hung in the air didn't help things. Naruto was still holding and defensive stance as he stood in the middle of the road, he could barely see past the thick mist that had descended on all of them. He knew that Satsuki should still be by the bridge builder, he wasn't sure if Satsuki would be able to hold off this enemy all by herself if she came after them. Hinata was with Kakashi trying to give as best medical help as she could. Not much but hopefully enough to make that wound a non-issue for the time being.

The woman that they were fighting was good… scary good. Good enough to go toe to toe with a someone who had been given Gifts from the Gods. Thanks to Slaanesh, he had perfect muscle memory when it came to any form of combat. He simply instinctively could fight in any style like a master once he had learned it. But even with that, he was only able to bring his and the assassin's fight to a draw. Though he saw it more as a loss because even throughout the fight it felt more like she was playing with him than anything.

Not only that… but she was fighting him with a what could be described as a kitchen knife while he had a custom made Power Sword infused with all sorts of powers. True… its Power Sword function was turned off at the moment. But still! The disparity between their weapons was wide enough to where it shouldn't have mattered. Something very wrong was going on here.

"Naruto! Behind you!" He heard Hinata call out and with god given reflexes he snapped around and sliced through the body that was attempting to sneak behind him. Only for that body to fall to the ground as a puddle of water.

" _Shit… clones… she's using water clones on top of this mist_." Naruto thought as he briefly glared at the small puddle of water. But then noted that there were small flecks of red in the blue liquid. "Is she… using her blood in the clones?" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Naruto! What happened? She was there and now she's gone?" Hinata called out again, her question brought something to Naruto's mind that just added to the confusion of all of this. Hinata had the Byakugan, she should be able to see through this mist… or at least see the Chakra of the enemy. As far as Naruto knew… Shadow Clones were the only clone that had a Chakra network. Other Elemental type clones just had a blob of Chakra to use as a power source. Or at least that's what Hinata had told him when she explained what she saw with her eyes.

" _She should have seen the difference between a clone and the real thing… but she's acting like it was the real thing. What the hell is going on_?" He needed to buy some time. Enough to where he and his team could regroup. "Fine… two can play the Clone game… Shadow Clone Jutsu!" And with that Naruto summoned twenty copies of himself… that instantly popped back into nothing. And in their place, twenty smiling clones of the Mist Village assassin.

"Ooo… neat trick… but I can do it better." She said with a disturbing musical note before all the clones rushed him. A quick duck under the first swing and then a return destroyed the first water clone sent after him. And he continued to reduce them all into various puddles of water now pooling beneath him. "That's right… just a little bit more…" Nei whispered to herself with a hitch of anticipation, below her hands forming a combination of seals.

"ARGH! There… done…" Naruto breathed out having defeated all the clones. He knew full well that this was some kind of trap, they went down far too easily. But right now he could allow himself to be drawn into a trap. Her focus was on him, not the bridge builder or his team. So long as they were safe he would keep on fighting. He looked around for any incoming danger, but only when a took a small step did he hear where it would be coming from. The second his foot landed on the shallow but rather large puddle, he figured it out.

"Blood Barb Jutsu." Nei waited with great glee in the seconds leading to her trap activating on the little sunflower that had been her secondary target this whole time. Sure, Kakashi the Copy Ninja was a powerful Shinobi in all and then there was her money ticket the old man… but this kid looked so damn yummy she had to get a small taste. Once she did she would finish off the real threat here and then do her job.

Nei watched as finally the seconds passed and her Chakra reached the slivers of blood that she had put in her water clones. And then, instant carnage. The best kind. The puddle of water turned crimson red and from it shot up several spikes of solid iron. But then she frowned as she took a closer look. He was still alive. Poo. Yes… he was basically a pincushion at this point but he had dodged most of the spikes that would have hit a vital organ or two. Oh well… she'll still get a taste once his blood reached down into the water. But Nei's frown deepened as she noticed that something was even more off about this… was that blood steaming?

"Fuck! That hurt…ag… come on…" Naruto struggled to get free of the many iron spikes that had struck him from the ground. He had never heard of a Jutsu like this before. He couldn't even begin to think what kind it could be. Which meant only one… it was a Bloodline Trait.

" ** _You're losing a lot of blood there kid… you better thank the bloody fool that he gave you a free pass on blood loss_**." Kurama chuckled as she knew that Naruto wasn't in any real danger here. Pain, yes, there was a lot of pain. But danger? No. Between her healing powers and Khorne's gift of endless blood wounds like this were nothing but a short-term hindrance. Now losing a limb or too many hits to a vital organ was a whole other problem together. " ** _Just hurry and rust those things and get yourself out of there before it gets worse_**."

"Oh yeah… I forgot I could do that." Naruto admitted sheepishly. He had completely forgotten about Nurgle's Gift in that he could rust any metal that came in contact with his body. Internally the Plaguefather was sulking about once again being dismissed. The iron spikes quickly began turning a rusty brown starting from where they had impaled the blond, once that was done it didn't take much for him to dislodge himself. Naruto broke free with a single tug of his body and fell to the ground. "These things still hurt… damn it, when I…" Naruto grumbled as he pulled out the spikes still stuck in his body. Said grumblings were interrupted by the sound of a woman screaming, shrill and filled with pain.

* * *

"Hinata… can you see what's happening?" Kakashi asked after he heard the scream echo around him. He could tell that it wasn't Satsuki… the voice didn't match up. Even if it was a bit hard to identify given the level of distortion the pain in the scream gave.

"I'm… not sure what's happening. One second the enemy ninja was sneaking behind Naruto and then she was gone. Then there was twenty of her, then Naruto beat them… and then Naruto… and can tell something happened to him after that but I'm not sure what." All she could see was the Chakra networks of certain bodies through the mist. She could tell which one was Naruto by memory alone.

"She's using clones... which should be water clones." Kakashi hated this… he was the Jōnin here and yet he was on the sidelines. He should have never let his guard down even if this was just supposed to be a C-ranked mission. There was no way he could fight effectively with his arm in this state. Too much movement and his wound would open up and he'd die from blood loss. Exactly as Nei planned. Now it was up to his Genin to handle as rouge Jōnin level Shinobi that was rumored to have an extremely rare Bloodline Trait.

"No… that can't be it. They all have a Chakra network… or at least I think they do." Hinata was unsure of what she saw in the other bodies around Naruto. It was happening so fast that she couldn't pick out small details. But now that the fight seemed to have fallen into a small lull, she thought back. The lines of the Chakra network in the clones fighting Naruto weren't right. Normal network lines were static, they flowed back and forth but they stayed in the same place in the body. The lines in Nei's clones shifted with every movement the clone made, the wadded like something suspended in water.

"Nei is from the Mist before the Bloodline purges… however the fact she had one only came out when she turned traitor. She had hid it all her life because of the deep persecution people like her faced. So we don't really know what she could be capable of." Kakashi thought aloud before he glanced toward where Satsuki and Tazuna were. Or at least where they had been before the mist came. "Come on… while Nei is distracted by Naruto we need to make it to Sasuke and Tazuna."

* * *

It stung… no it burned! She had never tasted blood like this. The searing heat that the one drop had sent ripples of pain like a smoothing fire all across her body. But at the same time… it felt so damn good! Nei never thought herself a masochist… she liked to be the one dealing the pain instead of taking it. But whatever that Blood had in it… it energized her with a fiery fury that she never thought possible.

In a brief glimpse she saw a never-ending ocean of blood on fire. Towers of black stone and bronze stuck out like jagged daggers impaling flesh. The sky just as red as the sea of blood beneath but unmistakably different. And at the center of this glorious sea of genocide, was an island as big as a world. Covering it was battlefields and fortresses, all in constant states of use and siege. Only times they were being used as killing field and charnel houses were when strange creatures came and picked them over for the skulls of the fallen. She wanted nothing more than to see where those skulls where being taken to. But then the vision ended… it was such a painful loss to her that she screamed as loud as she could.

"More… I need more!" Nei screamed with reckless abandon as she ran towards the boy that had that deliciously burning blood.

Naruto just stared at the woman he had been fighting with wide eyes as he blocked another slash from her. He had just gotten out of her trap and then heard a blood-chilling scream. Then she came running at him with a frenzied look on her face… something about that seemed familiar to him for some reason. Then the two returned back to a fight of blades only without any of the grace and skill that their last one had. Now it was just one side brutally rampaging at the other. Naruto was at a lack of words at the deepening of this woman's madness, before it had just been a creepy kind of crazy. Now it was full on Khorne level of bloodlust.

" _Did that bastard corrupt her when I wasn't looking_?" Naruto thought as dipped around another poorly made attack. It was truly now just a fight between a wild animal and skilled hunter. Naruto just had to deal with the sheer number of slices and jabs that the woman was making, giving him little room to make an attack of his own.

" ** _Nope… everyone one in here is just as confused as you are. Khorne is pretty happy but confused_**." Kurama confirmed and if this had been any of the other gods they were talking about they would still be suspicious. But Khorne being Khorne… there was a certainty that he didn't do anything if he didn't outright claim it was his doing right away. He was not the sneaky type at all.

" _I need to get her to back off_." Naruto thought before he activated the sword's energy field. With a simple block he cut the knife his opponent was using like there was no resistance at all. The front half of the blade flung up into the air and landed into the ground nearby. The assassin stared at her blade for a few moments and then blinked with a small groan.

"W-what… what just happened?" Everything just fell back into place. The bloodthirsty haze that clouded her mind returned back to normal levels. She still wanted to kill and maim this brat but it wasn't the only thing she could think about. "Just what the hell is wrong with you kid?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?!" Naruto snapped back feeling that she was in no place to be asking things like that. Even before the crazy berserker trip she just went through she wasn't at all acting right in the head. But she just huffed indignantly and eyed where the bridge builder had been. The word there was had been.

"Looks like my target has wandered off somewhere… I need to find him." She said before making a quick number of hand signs and summoning a squad of Water clones. Then Naruto watched with both disgust and morbid interest as she stabbed her broken knife into her arm. When she pulled the blade back out it was good as new and covered in her blood. With an easy flick of the knife she sent several drops of her blood into the clones.

"So that's what you did… I guess Bloodline Trait means a whole other thing for you huh?" Naruto chuckled as he performed his own Shadow Clone Jutsu and summoned around fifty copies. Bringing a whistle from his opponent.

"Damn… the little sunflower just keeps spamming out more weeds. More like a dandelion really." Nei really didn't need this right now. This kid blood was worrying her… it made her lose control and that was something she hated with a passion. " _I already have to deal with my brother screwing with my head… I don't need something new taking the reins from me_." Nei grumbled in the safety of her mind before falling in single file line with her clones. Making him lose track of her. The squad of Nei copies and original then lunged forward with blades drawn. She would get rid of him quickly and avoid at all costs taking in his blood again.

"Oh no… we're not having that." Naruto smirked as he and the front row of clones and took out their own Dark Joke and drew their favorite seal on the ground. He himself had to work the seals worked into Dark Joke to allow for its drawing ability to work when cloned. He couldn't get the Power Sword function to work as the Shadow Clone Jutsu couldn't replicate the highly complex technology in the field generator. The seal drawing power was all seal work and was a simple thing to copy and paste but real moving parts and circuitry was a whole other matter.

" _Ooo… what sort of little trick is playing this time? Doesn't matter… he'll still never tell which one of us is which_." Nei internally smirked but the second she stepped over the seal line Naruto and his clones had drawn, she and her own clones were splatted with orange paint. It didn't stop her attack, she was a trained Jōnin with years of experience… plus her own rattled mind allowed for some ignoring of sudden and strange surprises.

But what she didn't expect was the ignoring of her clones and the spearhead of blond Shadow Clones toward the real her. It was only out of decades of fighting that she was able to pull her arms across her chest and pull the dormant blood in her clones to create a shield of iron spikes. Popping all the Shadow clones that had come for her. With a few steps back narrowed her eyes at what just happened… and then finally noticed that she covered in paint.

"I think I'm starting to get what your Bloodline Trait is." The Leaf Ninja said but from where Nei couldn't tell. While she was the only one that could see through the mist, that didn't give her omnipresent sight in it. Since it was her Chakra that was saturated in the mist she could get a feel of where other chakra was, but the Shadow Clones threw that method out the window. "You can imbue your blood with your Chakra and remote control it from anywhere… even take advantage the natural iron that is in blood."

"Aren't you such a smart boy… but you do know I'm going to have to kill you now that you've found out my secret." She said trying to return back to her innocent voice… but failed. She worked very hard to keep her powers a secret, even if the kid only scratched the surface of it that was still too much.

"And what were you planning on before?" Naruto deadpanned as he snuck away from the woman. He was leaving his clones to distract her while he regrouped with his team.

" ** _You think you were so smart back there… diluting her water clones with paint so you could figure out which was which. I'm proud of you for not being as stupid as i thought you were_**." Kurama hummed at Naruto's grumbling on that comment. But she did have to admit that it was a neat trick. Taking advantage of the element of the clones like that. It was only for a second before they were destroyed to make that wall of iron spikes but they had all been turned and orange tinted versions of the assassin. While the real one was just covered in solid orange.

" _Unless you can help me find my team… shut up_." Naruto thought back to the voice in his head.

" ** _Fine Mr. Grouchy… Satsuki is right ahead of you_**." Kurama smirked at the next few seconds as both the teens collided with each other… they seemed to do that a lot. Thankfully this time nothing too distracting happened. After all small moment of untangling themselves from each other both Naruto and Satsuki stood back up and kept their eyes away from each other.

"Well I'm glad that everyone's back together." Kakashi said with a small eye smile at seeing his two genin so flustered by the sudden contact with each other. But he needed to get back to seriousness quickly. "Naruto, what's the state of the enemy?"

"Right now she's fight thirty or so of my Shadow clones." Naruto said picking up on his sensei urgency. "But that number is going down fast."

"You've done good so far, not many genin can say they've fought against a Jōnin as strong as the one you did. But right now our priority is to get the bridge builder out of harm's way." Kakashi looked down the path that would lead to the coast. They had a boat waiting for them but it wouldn't be worth much if they had Nei on their tail. Naruto, Hinata, and Satsuki all didn't know the water walking technique yet so being in the open water would be a massive disadvantage if Nei caught them on their way to the Land of Waves. Kakashi knew that they needed to take her out now. "Okay… so this is what we're going to do."

* * *

Nei finished off the last of the Shadow clones that the little dandelion had left for her. Annoying but thankfully lacking in any of that blood that drove her crazy…er. She looked around and felt out for any chakra in the mist that wasn't hers. Only finding two at the edge near the forest wasn't what she wanted. They weren't going to be her target or Kakashi, both of them were dead weight at this point and wouldn't be so exposed.

"Fuck it… they're my only lead for right now. Maybe the sound of their screaming will draw them friends out." Nei giggled as she rushed toward the chakra signs… only to find the people she was least expecting. "What the?"

"Hello Nei Sen… terrible weather we're having aren't we?" Kakashi said casually as he rested against a tree while reading a small orange book. The bridge builder sitting next to him, looking a bit nervous but also a bit buzzed. Nei just stared at the two relaxing men for a few moments before she pricked her finger and flicked a small bit of blood toward them. Mid-air the small drop of blood turned into a lethal sharp needle, but was destroyed upon crossing a ring of seals painted onto the ground.

"Okay…" Nei said with a small click of her tongue. "… first off… page." She said pointing to the book in Kakashi's hand.

"Thirteen."

"Oh that's good."

"It is isn't it."

"But I still think thirty-six is the best."

"I'm partial to twenty-two myself."

"Oh… dirty boy." Nei giggled before she began flicking drops of blood toward the protected men. A look of tiny irritation and curiosity on her face as she experimented with the shield that surrounded them. "Sooooo… this is a bit of impressive seal work. There's no way that you pulled this out of your ass since the fight began. Hell… this looks like something you would find on a Shinobi Clan's secret vault of goodies. Old and powerful clan at that." She said as she flicked another drop of blood, this time the shape turned from a formless liquid into a small pony, still was destroyed.

"That boy you were fighting is an Uzumaki… and prodigy seal master at that." Kakashi shrugged, though he was very impressed that Naruto had been able to do this. At first he had asked the blond to just make a simple repelling ward but then Naruto asked why half-ass it and go for the full package. A seal ring that destroyed any organic matter that entered. It had taken Kakashi and the other two genin a second to comprehend that Naruto could do something like that so quickly. Never mind power it. But then Kakashi nodded his head in acceptance that it was in fact fully in his range of ability. After all, Naruto had the Nine-Tails chakra to power it and the natural talent of the Uzumaki to draw it in a timely fashion.

"Ah… that explains a few things. Like the swordplay and the seals. But I thought all the Uzumaki were dead though." Didn't really care about the clan of seal masters or their fate. But now she had another reason to cut the dandelion in half. She glanced down to the ring of black seals that surrounded the two men. " _If it connects around like that… and it would have to keep me out on all sides… then that means it doesn't have an internal power supplier taking in ambient chakra to fuel it. Meaning its on some kind of limit_."

"Apparently not." Kakashi said noncommittedly while the assassin stared at the seals. Nei had only a rudimentary understanding of how seals work but that was enough. She knew that there were three types of seals, self-power, use limited, and time-limited. The first was the type that people used to ward places or on weapons. Basically permanent. Then the other two were restricted by times of use where all the power was used in one go, like paper bombs. Or were given a set amount of power on their creation and would keep functioning until they ran out. This Seal ring was likely the latter of the two.

" _It will run out eventually… meaning all I have to do is wait. And I know exactly how I can kill some time_." She thought as she flicked one more drop toward the seal then suddenly flicked another but toward the right of her. Nei smiled as she heard the sound of pain as the sharp shard of iron grazed the Hyūga readying to strike. The former Mist Jōnin then ducked an anger filled swing of a sword, and then her smile grew even bigger at a familiar sight of blond hair. "Aw… did I hurt your little girlfriend?"

"Shut up!" Naruto barked as he clashed once again with blade pressing against blade. He was getting really tired of how even they seemed to be. But the deadlock was quickly broken by Satsuki throwing several kunai toward Nei. The woman quickly jumped out of the way and found herself in the range of the Hyūga already in her Gentle Fist stance. Any Shinobi worth a damn knew that stance and knew it was suicide to get into range of it.

"Not so fast little girl!" Nei shouted with glee before activating her Bloodline Trait. And then her smile grew nearly from ear to ear as she watched the Hyūga fall over in pain as she held onto the grazing cut that Nei's earlier attack had caused. Nei was disappointed in that it wasn't a bigger wound, if it had been then maybe she could have done of lethal damage but she would have to settle for frenzying the small pieces of her own blood in the wound. It would do too much lasting damage to the girl but it worked to trip her up enough into a nonthreat.

"Hinata!" Naruto had no idea what Nei had done but only knew that she had done something. He just like before went after the woman with reckless abandon. Just as she knew he would. Nei expertly dodged the heavy blows Naruto made in his anger over seeing Hinata hurt.

" _Oh how the tables have turned… now he's the careless one_." Nei purred in her mind before she suddenly grabbed ahold of the incoming _Dark Joke_. If it weren't for her hardening the blood in her palms it likely would have cut her arms in half. Instead it granted her an opening right at the boy's neck. She thrusted her knife right toward the soft flesh of Naruto's juggler, but the attack never came. Satsuki dove between them and with a spin kicked upward into Nei's jaw. Sending the former Mist Jōnin flying into the air and hitting the ground a few feet away.

"Been wanting to break that jaw since the start of this." Satsuki grumbled as she stood next to Naruto. Who quickly broke off to run over to Hinata. She watched as Naruto helped their teammate up but Satsuki quickly returned her attention back to the enemy. Who was making a pained effort to fix her jaw. Satsuki wasn't going to give her a chance, the Uchiha pulled out several more kunai and threw them toward the assassin.

Nei wasn't happy… no one would be if they had their jaw broken and their kill stolen from them. She had that little dandelion right in her grasp. And that bastard had taken that from her while delivering a hit that had been one of the worst in the whole fight. The former mist shinobi perked up at the reflex of blocking incoming kunai, a reflex every experienced shinobi had. And one that Satsuki had planned on. Nei had focused on the incoming kunai and opened herself back up.

" _First Axiom of Stealth is to be other than where the enemy believes you to be_." Satsuki internally smirked as she looked down at her enemy. She then weaved the signs that had been branded into her brain by her family. "Fire Style, Fire Ball Jutsu!" Satsuki breathed down an inferno of fire down on the unexpecting woman, engulfing her in the flames of the jutsu. Everyone looked on as the air was filled with a second scream of shrill pain. The fire dissipated once the Jutsu was finished and Satsuki landed back on the ground. "First Axiom of Victory is to be other than where the enemy desire you to be." Satsuki repeated the Raven's teachings, happy that she had been successful in her tactic. But then frowned at the sight that she saw when the smoke cleared. In Nei's place was a statue of solid iron. "She couldn't have…" Satsuki mumbled in awestruck fear at that possibility. The Uchiha then watched as a crack appeared over the statue's face, then a large piece broke off. That was followed by another and another until the all of the iron surface crumbled off leaving a naked woman with severe third degree burns all over her body. Satsuki recoiled at the fury behind the woman's eyes she looked toward her.

"Y-you… I'm g-going to-" She couldn't finish that sentence as a massive shadow loomed over her. Then the Leaf Shinobi watched as out from nowhere a man nearly the size of the Brothers stood behind Nei. Then with a few simple hands signs ended the fight.

"Earth style Slate Slab Trap." With that Nei was encased from the neck down in solid stone. Naruto, Hinata, Satsuki, Kakashi, and Tazuna all looked at the sight with a mix of relief, awe, and shock. Only Kakashi was able to recover quick enough to see what happened. The Leaf Jōnin instantly recognized the mask the great man wore as part of the Hunter Corp of the Mist Village. His attire was, while a bit on the large size, was line with the Hunter Corp.

"Did you have to deprive my genin of their hard-won victory?" Kakashi asked as he stood up and rubbed out part of the seal ring with his foot. Deactivating it.

"I apologize for that Shinobi of the Leaf, but Nei Sen has been a priority for my village for decades. I could not take the chance of her escaping from you." His voice was incredibly deep and as solid as the stone that now trapped Nei. Who was spewing out a string of curses, many of which none of the teens had ever heard of. Even Kakashi was surprised by one or two of them.

"Understandable… but you could have assisted us at any point." Kakashi pointed out but knew the answer to that.

"Your village and mine have not had the best of histories… if I had saved the lives of Leaf Village Shinobi… there would be a bit of trouble for me back home by my peers. I don't care for you lot enough to risk that." The man said as he ripped the entrapped Nei out of the ground and placed the massive stone prison on his shoulders like it was nothing. Naruto and Satsuki wanted to make a fuss about what he said… until they saw that. Then they rethought their words. "Even so, I congratulate your success in matching and even to a degree beating Nei Sen. That is an achievement that will have many watching your progress as Shinobi." He said before vanishing from the spot he stood on. They all just stared for a bit before Satsuki was the first to fall back on her hands and butt in exhaustion. Meanwhile Naruto after a few seconds fell on his back laughing that they just had fought a famous rouge ninja on their very first real mission.

"Well, now that that is over with..." Kakashi said before looking back at Tazuna who knew he wasn't going to like the next conversation. "… I think we need to talk about why we all just nearly died."

* * *

Author's notes

Damn… that turned out to be easier than I though it would be. Fighting is not my best writing skill so I was worried about how this chapter would turn out. But I feel happy with it. But I would really like it if I could get some feed back on how I might do better with action scenes.

Reviews

Reads too much – Yes it was… next chapter should be more of that. Maybe lemon… or that might be the chapter after the next. And yes… but this only really is happening because Chaos and Chakra don't mix well and create all sorts of unique situations.

Rmarcano321 – 1. Many. 2. Define Big Bad, there are several in this story. 3. (Pinky to mouth) Maybe…

Blaze1992 – yes… but Z and H will show up sooner rather than later. And yes… many perverted giggles to that.

zerochance117 – You can not put the Man-Emperor on the same level as so called gods. Just look at what you would be comparing the glory that is the Man-Emperor of Mankind to. Nurgle, A supernatural garbage! Khorne, a paraplegic sociopath! Tzeentch, a indecisive mollusk! Slaanesh, never went to rehab! Gork and Mork, literal mushrooms! Kaine, Big Daddy Calgar's personal pleasure object! Isha, supernatural garbage can! Cegorach; a fucking clown! The Nightbringer, has no friends. And the Deceiver, who's just straight up a idiot! Do not bring the majesty of the Emperor into the realm of godhood, for his is a man. The Greatest man that ever lived!

Master kill712 – thank you, and yes… that should be what you think of.

Hurzysm – thank you. And yes… always changing… but at the same time all possible realities exist out there somewhere.


	37. Chapter 37

"You're going to explain just what is going on here, and don't lie… I don't think any of us are in the mood for them." Kakashi sternly told Tazuna who tried to hid his buckling under the intense stare he was getting. The bridge build shifted a bit, he knew that the gig was up and now all he had was to hopefully guilt them into continuing the mission.

"My country, is on the verge of collapse." That got everyone's attention. They didn't necessarily soften but the shinobi were less on edge. "For years our economy was built on sea trade. Our ports were our lifeblood. But then one by one they were bought out by a man named Gatō."

"Gatō, I know that name from somewhere…" Naruto mumbled to himself. The Beings inside of him had better memories and recalled the Brothers having a bit of issue with the shipping magnate. Mostly within their efforts in the criminal underworld.

"He's one of the wealthiest men in the known world. Head and founder of the biggest shipping empires." Kakashi said without commenting on the man's methods which were well known in the Shinobi world. There was a reason why the villages kept their own merchant class instead of dealing with outside companies.

"Yes, and right now he's in a war for control over the Land of Waves. For many years he had been the sole power, our feudal lords among the poorest in the world and the people even worse off." Tazuna shuddered at the still vivid memory of his people's suffering in poverty. "We can barely keep food on the table, sickness and famine have become the norm for the Land of Waves. It was the perfect place for another power to fill in for the opposition. Namely the Church of the God-Emperor."

"What?!" Both Naruto and Hinata exclaimed while Satsuki and Kakashi were much more reserved in their surprise.

"Yes, during some of the worst days since Gatō took over the Church showed up and began handing out food and relief supplies. People were so desperate for a savior they began eating out of the church's hand in no time. And so now people only have two places to go, either they suck up and beg for scraps from Gatō or sign over their souls to the Church of the God-Emperor." Tazuna had at first hoped the Church would be their relief from Gatō's iron grip but that turned out to be false hope. The Church was just seeking to do exactly what Gatō did but just by tricking the people of the Land of Waves into giving into them willingly. With just a bit of fear mongering and honeyed words they were able to bring in droves of people to their cause.

"And just where do you fit into all of this?" Kakashi asked, from what Tazuna said it wasn't; clear why a man like Tazuna would be such a big target by either Gatō or the Church.

"Because I'm building a bridge that will connect us to the mainland. Once that happens we won't be economically beholden to Gatō and with that threat gone people won't need to give lip service to the Church in order to fight Gatō. That bridge is the key to my people's freedom to choose our own destiny." Tazuna then got on his hands and feet. "So ask… please keep me safe while I save my homeland." The genin all look to their sensei, because it didn't really matter what they thought on the subject. Kakashi was the one in charge.

Naruto personally wanted to help the people out. Not so much Tazuna because he was a mean old drunk that constantly snored and kept Naruto up at night. But seeing him feel so deeply for his people at least made Naruto somewhat warm to him for now on. But saving a nation and freeing them from tyranny… that was exactly the kind of thing he always dreamed of doing. At least the dreams he wanted… sometimes he dreamed of being the one bringing the tyranny.

Meanwhile Hinata was on board the second the concept of screw the Church over was brought to mind. She wasn't about to believe a word she heard that those men that kidnapped her and Ino were just some rogue element. While they might not have been officially working in the criminal underworld as ordered by the church, they still were high ranking members of it. There was no way in hell that someone even higher up didn't know about it and sign off on the idea even just by turning a blind eye. Any chance Hinata had to get payback she would take it.

Lastly Satsuki was the most lukewarm to the idea. Yes, she wanted to one day be a great leader and bring peace and prosperity to her people. But only to her people. And the Land of Waves wasn't her people. She was moved by their suffering and was fine going along with this because she knew that Naruto and Hinata would want to. But she couldn't bring herself to care on the same level as them.

"While you did pay for just a C-ranked mission, keeping you safe from wildlife and bandits, the fact that Shinobi level combatants are now a possibility is certainly going to bump this up to B, likely A given what we just went through." Kakashi started, Naruto and Hinata both looking surprised that this sounded like a refusal. But it wasn't. Kakashi knew that refusing this man had no upside. For one, turning away a whole people suffering like those in the land of Waves was just morally wrong. But that wasn't the biggest factor. Kakashi knew about the unofficial order given by the Hokage on the subject of the Church of the God-Emperor, make them bleed. Add in the political elements, saving an entire nation could result in that nation being indebted to the Leaf and be a vital ally in a region that was not too friendly to the Leaf Village. "As such, I will be informing the Hokage of this development but I'm sure that he will agree to offset the payment of the mission until a time when your people can pay it." Kakashi said with a classic eye smile. Tazuna looked to be on the verge of tears at his protectors' charity. Meanwhile the Genin looked ready for the crushing defeat they would help bring about to a hated enemy.

* * *

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN MOJO! OR I SWEAR I'LL RIP YOUR NUTS OFF AND BOIL THEM UP AND FORCE YOU TO EAT THEM!" Nei screamed as her partner in crime carried her through the trees, unhindered by the massive weight of the stone prison she was in.

"Mmm… I wonder what my balls taste like." Mojo replied dryly knowing full well that Nei would never get the chance to carry out her threats. She continued to curse and threaten his manhood for awhile during the time in which he carried her away to where he felt was far enough from the leaf Shinobi. "Happy now?" He asked as he put the block of stone on the ground. Nei just continued to glare at him.

"I would be more happy if you would LET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" Nei raged as she thrashed around in the stone jail cell. Impotent to do anything but possibly tip the block over. Mojo just watched her until she seemed to tire herself out and then flicked the ridge of where the two slabs of stone connected. Said two slabs then fell forward and back letting the severely burned and naked woman free.

"Happy?" He asked again knowing that she was anything but. He watched her fall to the ground and curl up in pain. The anger that had been distracting her from the enormous amounts of pain her burns were giving her had receded and now her suffering was coming to the forefront of her mind. Mojo just watched for a while before sighing knowing that he needed to get the more rational side of his partner in crime out. Plus it would fix the whole third-degree burns thing. "Nei, we need to cross the bridge." He said getting the woman's attention instantly.

"There's no bridge… you're lying." She whimpered as memories began flooding back into her head.

"Nei, they are coming. We need to get across the bridge." Mojo repeated the same words he always did to get Nei back under control. He watched as Nei, as if in a trance, stood up. Completely ignoring the pain she was in. "Come on… I'll lead you over it." He said as he held out a hand which she took.

"The snow is hurting my feet…" She mumbled, her eyes glazed over and her expression looking far off toward nowhere.

"We're almost there… just a bit more." He said as he led Nei, not heading in a particular direction. As they walked Nei mumbled a few more incoherent ramblings, all while her body began changing. Slowly at first, healing her wounds to where no one would ever think she was in a blazing inferno. Then larger changes began to happen, her chest grew smaller, her face slightly more ridged, her figure more streamline. Mojo watched as the full transformation finished up and threw a pre-prepared blanket over his partner.

"You back with us Nao?" Mojo asked carefully, if the transformation didn't finish and he said that name out loud when Nei was still the mind in charge then things got really bad fast.

"Yes… it's me. Was my sister successful in the mission?" Naonaka Sen asked as he struggled to get to his feet. To him it was a rhetorical question, he couldn't remember the last time Nei failed an assassination job. Her skills in acting and their Bloodline Trait made them the perfect undercover assassins.

"Believe it or not she failed." Mojo chuckled and did so even harder at Naonaka's stunned face. "The plan was good… trick the Jōnin into getting nice and close. Take him out with a sneak attack, she would play with the kiddies and then finish off the old man. Turned out the kiddies had a bit more skill than we thought."

"Enough to beat Nei… that's never happened." Naonaka couldn't believe it. For as long as he could remember his sister was the best fighter and Shinobi that he knew. Even before they had to flee the Mist and their… current arrangement… she was feared and respected by all as a top Jōnin.

"That's because your sister, for all her crazy, knows the value of planning ahead. The reason why she never has lost before was that she chose her targets well." Mojo left unsaid that any target that he thought was too strong for Nei he would bring back Naonaka and he would do the job himself. Out of the two of them, he was the stronger fighter while she was the better Ninja. But his duel partner in crime didn't need to know that.

"But this one… she miscalculated. She's not going to be happy about that." One upside to this arrangement he had with his sister was he no longer had to deal with her temper.

"Big time. She just assumed that it would be the Jōnin without even thinking that the genin could even pose a threat. Then she just rushed into the mess the second it didn't go the way she wanted it to. I had to bail her out with the old Hunter Ninja shtick."

"You normally have to do that with me… never Nei."

"You really need to get over this thing you have about Nei. Yes she's a good Shinobi but you're not that bad. You need to stop comparing yourself to her." Mojo said more out of irritation than a real concern. Naonaka's self-pity was a constant annoyance to Mojo, but then again it was better than Nei's insanity.

"Kinda hard to do given we're siblings." Naonaka mumbled to himself before looking at Mojo. "What's the plan then?"

"Nei won't be able to come out to play for another week. That's when we'll strike, and this time I'll come along to finish the job." Mojo said with a crack to his knuckles. He was going to enjoy crushing those brats' skulls, as long as they gave as good a fight as they gave today.

* * *

"You don't think she's gone?" Naruto asked as he and his team and Tazuna all sat in a small boat. They had gotten to the coast no problem after the fight with Nei Sen and now were crossing the small sea between the Land of Fire and the Land of Waves.

"No, the Hunter Ninja of the Mist Village would have never taken her alive. Not only that but the Jutsu that he used was a heavy Earth Style and very few people of the Mist use that type of Element. Among the people of that land, being born with an affinity toward Earth is in the single digits of the percent of people in the Land of Water." Kakashi explained, all his genin nodding. They had all learned about Chakra nature and five Elements that made it up. Naruto had to have the Brothers force feed him that information given that he couldn't cheat his way through that test. Tzeentch's gift of subconscious intelligence only worked on things that the God of Knowledge knew itself. Chakra being one of the very few things Tzeentch did not have all information on.

"So you think that guy was saving her by not letting us finish her off." Satsuki surmised by reading what line of thought Kakashi had brought up.

"Right, I could tell that things weren't right from the moment he casted that Jutsu… but then I saw him pick up that giant stone like a picnic basket…" Kakashi said with a small sweat drop and his genin nodded vigorously in agreement of his choice. "Right now our best course of action is to be on guard for any sign of attack. Hopefully my Ninja Hound will return back to the village in time for them to send reinforcements before they try something again." The Shinobi all knew that it was a bad idea to simply hope for the best and be done. They would need to prepare for the worst. Somewhere off on the side of a mountain, both Alpharius and Omegon sneezed.

The boat ride was taken the rest of the way in silence. A small bit of Ooos and ahs over the sight of the half-finished bridge. And then Tazuna explaining that he had to go to the mainland to pick up a small bit of information on a problem he had run into with the anchoring of the support structure. But then they all returned to silence. They landed with no problem, which was a great relief to Kakashi as it ended his fears of an ambush on the water. From there it wasn't long of a trip to Tazuna's village.

There that was where the Leaf Shinobi saw the brewing influence war that was taking place between the two factions. A large part of the village was run down, barren except for the most basic of needs. And even those were being carefully rationed. Tazuna and his Shinobi guard very nearly got mugged three times while walking through the streets. The first two were just hungry and desperate people, both ran away in fear at the sight of the Leaf headbands. The last group was a group of hired thugs, likely hired by Gatō, who had tried to _Tax_ them. But they too ran once Naruto parried their leader's attempt at intimidating them with a weak blow. The Shinobi knew that they were probably going to right to big daddy Gatō and complain that mean ninja ruined their fun.

In the smaller part of the village, life looked to be a bit nicer… if you followed certain rules. And all of those rules were the rules of the Church of the God-Emperor. At the center of this section of the village was a church, not as grand as the one in the Land of Fire capital but still more grand that the village could ever possibly afford on its own. They only passed through for a moment, but they were almost immediately accosted by a follower of the faith about if they had let the God-Emperor into their lives or something like that. Naruto had to hold back his laughter, if only these people knew what had been let into his soul.

But Tazuna eventually lead them through the village and to his home that stood on the outskirts of the village. It was a modest home though a bit bigger than many of the others in the village. It spoke to Tazuna's income as a master bridge builder that was sought throughout the world.

"My daughter and grandson have been living here while I've been out of town, but I'm sure we have enough rooms for everyone." Tazuna explained as he opened the door to his home. "Tsunami! Inari… anyone home?"

"Dad?" Team seven then witnessed a slightly teary reunion between father and daughter. She had been apparently worried about him dying on the way back to the Land of Waves. A reasonable fear given that it was nearly a reality. Once introductions were finished, the owners of the house set the table for their guests and began dinner.

"So, just where is my grandson?" Tazuna asked as Naruto and Satsuki both began eating the well-made food with great gusto. Satsuki had it with roughing it and poorly made inn food, and so was breaking character for a bit. Naruto meanwhile had gone through his whole ramen filled seal scroll in the time traveling to the Land of Waves, like how Satsuki and Hinata expected him to. Kakashi ate… somehow. And lastly Hinata was ever the picture of nobility and manners, something that had been deeply ingrained by her tutors growing up.

"Inari is with Father Sonoda." Tsunami said, Kakashi had picked up a resigned sense of dread in her voice. She wasn't looking forward to this coming argument.

"What!? Those vultures have gotten their hooks in my grandson!" Tazuna boomed as he slammed his bowl down on the table.

"He's not like those in the village dad, Father Sonoda actually is hated by those in the Church. He's never come here or to anyone all but demanding their faith. He's not outspoken and he's just trying to help." Tsunami tried to plead for the man but Tazuna still looked unconvinced and very angry.

"You can't judge all people based on what they believe." Kakashi spoke up, his voice calm and knowing as it always was. "The Leaf has no love for the Church of the God-Emperor but we have a former priest of their faith as a full fledge Jōnin. There will always be the best and the worst of any group. Form race to faith that is a truth no one should forget." Everyone in the room had their own feelings on this but no one wanted to bring them up after that. Dinner seemed to stay a light simmer, no one wanted to bring the topic back up but it was clear that the Church of the God-Emperor had wormed its way into everyone's mind. Thankfully it stayed there and once the food was eaten Tazuna went to his room to drink and go to sleep. His daughter then and only then went out to gather her son. Leaving the Shinobi to their own.

"Kakashi-Sensei… you know that Factus is an unrepentant sinner in the eyes of the Church and the first chance they get their hands on him they'll torture and kill him?" Naruto pointed out having wanted to say that since Kakashi alluded to the former member of the Ecclesiarchy.

"Yes, but my point is still a valid one." Kakashi counter with a voice that didn't leave room for this conversation to continue. "Now, tomorrow is the first day we have to protect both Tazuna and his family. Sasuke and I will go with Tazuna to the bridge and protect him there." Kakashi said looking at Satsuki who nodded. "Hinata, you will stay here and guard Tsunami and Inari." Hinata also nodded at her orders. "Naruto, I want you to lay down seal work around the house, the bridge, and any choke points in the village you can find. Protection for the house, alert for the bridge and village, can you do that?"

"Yeah, it should take me…"

" ** _Give an overestimate. That way you can have some chance to be with Hinata without cyclopes hovering over you_**." Kurama whispered into Naruto ear quickly and it took Naruto a second to recover. He hadn't thought of that, but it had been something that had been on his mind. The chance was too good. Both him and Hinata wanted to do more than just a daily make out session that always ended with them slightly frustrated. Alpharius and Omegon's constant surveillance made it impossible for them to go any further without the threat of them getting caught. Or worse recorded. But now… they were away from the Leaf. And the Brothers were off somewhere on a mission that took them away from their very important duty of watching over Naruto.

"Uh… that should take me all day Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto lied, it would take him the better part of the morning. Kakashi regarded him carefully. " _HE KNOWS_!" Naruto panicked but didn't show it in the slightest. Years of learning under the Primarchs of the Alpha Legion had taught him a perfect poker face. Not that it helped him in poker with his rotten luck.

"Well I don't want you to push yourself Naruto, do what you can." Kakashi said with one of his eye smiles. Naruto was even more sure that Kakashi knew what Naruto had done but calmed down at the silent blessing he gave. "Now that you three know the plan, I think its best if we all go to bed." Kakashi said as he stood up and began his way to the room that had been set aside for him. Satsuki had left after their sensei, trying to hide the knowing blush that had tinted her cheeks. She had figured out what was going on and was feeling a mixture of anger, longing, and self-loathing. She was looking forward to the darkness of sleep and the possibility of a dream with a special guest appearance.

"You lied… the time-consuming part of large-scale seals is powering them." Hinata had lived with Naruto long enough to pick up a few basic things about Seals. But she recently took a bigger interest in them seeing as she was going to be the matriarch of the Uzumaki Clan someday. But she knew that she would never have the talent her love had for Seals, she just wanted enough knowledge in the craft to understand it.

"Yeah…" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head at being _caught_. "I just wanted to get off for the day, I mean… it just that… we could…" Naruto could feel the repeated hits against the seals on him that he recognized as Kurama and/or one or more of the gods hitting their heads against their cells. While Kurama no longer had a cell like the gods did, she could still make the gesture of frustration at his actions.

" ** _You really need to get better at this. You need to show more confidence in how you go about this. Make her feel special and like she's the only thing on your mind. Not how nervous you are or if you're messing things up. Her and only her."_** Kurama commented before getting shut out.

"I was hoping that we could make it a date, without a constant overhanging watching we'd normally get." Naruto got out, a little more clearly in hopes to spite the fox.

" ** _YES! Finally_**!" Hinata had to press back against her Inner Voice. Yes, she was happy that she and Naruto would be able to finally have some privacy and the chance to take the next step in their relationship. A step she had been waiting and ready for since she learned of their secret engagement. But she wanted this to be done right and something she would cherish for all her life. " ** _Romantic and passion or quick and horny, doesn't matter to me. Hurry up and get laid_**!"

"I would love that." Hinata said with dignity and grace, trying to also spite the voice in her head. Mirroring the boy she loved in his own actions.

* * *

" **Okay… we need to talk**." Hinata opened her eyes after closing them to sleep. Once again she was in the great grassland expanse that was her own inner world. She blinked and saw that her Inner Self was sitting back on a large rock, still naked and still shameless in that fact. In fact the only real covering she had was her long hair that sometimes waded in front of her body.

"I would think that you'd be happy, given that we're going to be…" Hinata cleared her throat before speaking. "Giving ourselves to Naruto." Hinata said trying to remain in control as various images played out in her head.

" **UGH! You mean when he finally fucks us**." Inner Hinata groaned. " **Listen… that's what I'm talking about. This whole walking on eggshells around the topic and the stupid coyness you and he seem to have about the whole damn thing**." She said before jumping off the rock and landing in front of Hinata. " **You, I understand. We grew up sheltered and expected to act like the perfect little lady**." She said putting her head top of interlocking hands with a sweet and innocent look on her face before frowning. " **Fuck that shit. I thought you wanted to fip all those old men and hags off and tell the world that we are us and we're not going to be what they wanted us to be**."

"I do. But… what does that have to do with anything?" Hinata snapped not really sure if she meant it. But her Inner Self smiled, ear to ear as she began circling her.

" **Everything, I've said this so many times but I'll say it again. We are the same person… but at the same time we're separate. We have our strengths yes… I'm more outspoken and willing to get what we want. But at the same time you're more patient and well… able to operate in decent society**." She said this but Hinata had a distinct feeling that her Inner Self didn't give that last one much worth.

"Do you have a point or are you just rambling to hear yourself talk?"

" **Oh… snippy… good. I'm rubbing off on you more than I thought**." Inner Hinata said with a shit-eating grin plastered on her face. " **But it's not enough**." Hinata raised an eyebrow at that. She personally didn't like the idea of becoming more like her Inner Self… or at least completely. In truth she wished she could be a bit more forward and confident in her more adult interactions with Naruto. She had seen Ino tease and play around with Naruto and while it angered her seeing the blond do that with Naruto, she internally wished that she could do it as well. But she just couldn't bring herself to do that it just felt so… dangerous. Would Naruto like her like that, would he look down on for acting so casually or suggestively. She knew on a rational level that he would never do that, but then fear was rarely rational.

"What are you suggesting? This isn't where you bring up taking control or something like that?" Hinata asked with a glare toward her Inner Self just chuckled.

" **You are me and I am you. There is no me taking control here**." She sighed before looking off to the side ruefully. " **But truth here… I do wish I could take control just for a little while. But sadly… can't. I can't even trick you into giving it to me**."

"Then if it's not that then what?" Her Inner Self was quick to answer that.

" **While I can't take active control, we could… meld a little**." She said not hiding the fact she really wanted this.

"What would that mean."

" **In the short term… you'd act a lot more like but with way more self-control. Long-term, I start bleeding over into you. It would probably mean in the future there will be a point were we merge completely into one stable personality**." Hinata looked at the purple copy of herself before looking up to the clouds above. That didn't sound as bad as her worst fears on what could have been suggested. But then as Hinata thought on what her Inner Self had said she picked something out.

"Are you saying we don't have a stable personality now?"

" **Eh** …" Inner Hinata said given a small so-so gesture with her hand. " **I mean… that incident that caused me to form may have also caused me to be less integrated with your base personality. Would explain why you're so timid even after getting what we want. Then there's the repressive childhood we had with relatives pushing down our throat their views and expectations. And then there was the whole near rape thing… so yeah… we're fucked up**." Hinata wanted to argue that point but she couldn't. What her Inner Self said was all true and the evidence didn't lie. Just because she didn't act in what most people thought as crazy or broken didn't mean there wasn't something wrong with her. Everyone had their own problems, so just showed more than others. " **But this meld thing is a path you can't get off once you start on it. And I highly doubt that you'd be the same person by the end of it… but then again that kinda the point**." Hinata stared her copy for a moment before turning back inward, did she really want this? Did she even like herself as she was to want to remain as she was now? Or was the prospect of a new her not true, was this new her the real Hinata that had been put on hold and only now could be found. In the end she decided that this was only her growing up, that this was simply what everyone went through in their teens. Only hers was made a bit more strange by whatever that stuff is that caused her Inner Self to form.

"Do it, I want-" Hinata was cut off but her Inner Self suddenly closing the distance between them and smacking her lips into Hinata's. The Hyūga's brain was so shocked that her body went on auto-pilot and returned the kiss.

" **Mmm… we aren't that bad." Her Inner Self giggled as she pulled away. "There… for the next twenty-four hours or so… you'll be flushed with me and after that you should notice a bit more lack of moderation in your showing of affection toward Naruto**." Inner Hinata decided to let it slip that Hinata should notice a small uptick in feelings of aggression and sexual curiosity.

"Oh… ah… okay…" Hinata said absentmindedly with her hand to her lips as she tried to reboot from the unexpected kiss. She had never kissed anyone but Naruto let alone another girl.

"Go… have fun in some sexy dreams about our deliciously sexy man… and make them come true tomorrow!" Inner Hinata said before flicking Hinata on the head as she did last time, causing Hinata to as last time to wake back up.

* * *

Naruto had gone to sleep and now… he was really comfy. He could tell that he had been pulled into his soul. It happened enough times to where he recognized it. But he had been called on by either Kurama or the Gods in a long time. But whatever they did this time had landed him somewhere soft and warm.

" **Aren't you cute… snuggling up to me like that**." He heard and then felt someone run their fingers through his hair. He opened his eyes and found himself on a large couch with Kurama. His head resting on her bust and her arms holding him in a gentle embrace while she had fun racking her hand through his blond hair.

"Uh…"

" **If you know what's best for you, you'll stay right there**." She hummed as she continued her actions. Naruto hid the small bit of fear that her tone gave him. He had learned that while Kurama liked to tease and play with him, there was a select tone that she used when she wasn't in the mood to debate. He had mostly heard it when she was angry and this was the first time he had heard it when she was happy? He couldn't really tell. So he just did as was told and stayed curled up into her as she kept playing with him, humming to no specific tune. " **You've grown up**." She stated and Naruto could tell that she was waiting for him to respond.

"Yes?"

" **And you're growing into a fine young man**." Kurama once again continued her humming and that seemed to be the only sound around them. Naruto could see that they were in Kurama's little outdoor mindscape. Massive clearing of red grass, the same color as her fur in her Fox form, in the middle of a dense forest made up of blue and gray colored trees. The two of them were laying on a large couch that sat in the middle of a small patio like structure that was furnished like a bedroom and living space all in one… but without walls. " **My last container was female… I liked her but she didn't have what I wanted**."

"Where are you going with this?"

" **You're blond… not my first choice but I could work with it**." Kurama said not giving what he said a single thought. But she knew that she would have to once the young man in her arms freed himself and stood up. " **I wasn't done yet.** " She said with a small bit of frustration and mirth all rolled up.

"Kurama… what is going on?" Naruto demanded as politely as he could given that he was pretty sure that she was trying to seduce him. He watched as the Fox Spirit sighed like this was a bother and gave a small glare to him.

" **Come back and I promise I'll tell you everything**." She said with an open arm to invite him back into the same position he had been in. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on but Kurama was acting strangely.

"How do I know that this isn't Slaanesh trying to trick me?" Naruto pointed out and after a small flash of anger at being even remotely compared to the God, Kurama calmed down as she could admit that was an explanation to this situation that had merit.

" **I guess this does look a little strange. The last time you were in here I was still adjusting to the looser seals that you and the Brothers had given me. It was only around the time your team had formed that I had finally been able to adjust.** " She explained and that was when Naruto noticed that Kurama looked different than what he remembered. Before he would call her age around upper teens to lower twenties. But now she looked older, mid-thirties. She smiled as he was caught in the trap and he now noticed how damn sexy she looked, even if her form was now older it now had a mature elegance to it. Naruto knew he didn't have a thing for older women, but he was sure that Kurama had just become the exception to the rule.

"I uh… haven't noticed a difference… wait." He said at first looking away trying to hide the reddening on his face but then began thinking back. Since his team formed, the time she had given, her more childish and crude comments had gone down. They still happened but even then there was a tone of exasperation, like it was too good to pass up. And her overall tone toward him had changed, less like he was around for her simple amusement and more like she was really paying attention and trying to guide him along in growing up.

" **Yes… I guess you could say I beat you to outgrowing puberty**." She chuckled, Naruto even now noticed that her voice had slightly changed. A small bit deeper and a whole lot warmer. " **And with that… I find myself wanting some physical companionship. The growing pains of adjusting to the seal was like constant human menstruation. Not something I find to be enjoyable at all… how human females can go through that I will never know**." She said and Naruto stayed silent, feeling that it wasn't his place to comment. " **But with that over** …"

"Wait no… no." Naruto shouted seeing where she was going with this.

" **Why not**?" Kurama asked like it was the most confusing thing in the world.

"Because I love Hinata and that would be a betrayal of her trust."

" **Oh human hypocrisy… you no bounds**." Kurama laughed, though Naruto could tell her words weren't directed at him he still didn't like what they implied. " **You humans claim monogamy for yourself, but I see time and time again that it just isn't in your nature. As much as I loathe to do so, this is a point I agree with the whore on. But beyond that, Hinata Hyūga is not the only woman in your future Naruto**."

"What makes you say that?" Naruto had no intention of cheating on Hinata.

" **The Clan Restoration Act. Yes, that one**." Kurama said at seeing the recognition in Naruto's eyes. " **You know that the Brothers are planning on restoring your clan, that's how you'll even have a thought of marrying Hinata. But due to your ability to work Seals, and that that is a Bloodline Trait, that means you will be put on the CRA**."

"W-what… but…"

" **You don't have a choice in this… other than who you will marry. The Hyūga will know of this, she has training in the customs of the nobility and must have known that she will have to share you one day. Given how she acts I assume that she has made her peace with that… likely on the ground that she will always be the first and one true love or something along those lines**." Kurama waved off dismissively before looking back to the blue of Naruto's eyes. The orange and red of her own locking with his. " **I'm not asking to be apart of that, nor do I want to steal you for myself. I just want a mate that is up to my standards. And you are well on your way to fitting them**." She said with an animalistic growl and a hungry look in her eye that sent shivers up Naruto's spine.

"And you're telling me this tonight… the night before-"

" **Come here**." Kurama interrupted with that same no argument tone she used before. She motioned for him to once again lay in her arms and this time he reluctantly complied. Her words before at implied that she wouldn't try anything… yet. " **That's better**." She said as she resumed playing with his hair. " **You and Hinata are undeniably cute together… but you are both virgins and virgin sex is never good, neither is shower sex so don't let people tell you otherwise**." She said with an amused sigh as she recalled the young man's mother and father and their first time trying out having morning sex in a shared shower. Funny for her but not fun for them. " **Thankfully… you have me to teach you and a mindscape that does wonderful things to the time that takes place in it as opposed to the time taking place outside**." Before Naruto could respond to that he found himself being turned over on his back and then in that same movement Kurama was now straddling him. The closeness of before had already woken him up and now he could feel that his body was not having anything to do with his pleas to calm down. " **Don't worry… clothes will remain on for the whole time**."

"That's funny coming from you." He snapped back as she directed his hands onto her hips. She then looked down like she didn't know what he was talking about. That she wasn't wearing a loose-fitting kimono that only barely covered her cleavage and did even less for her lower body. Kurama then smiled again as he looked away in embarrassment once his eyes got a look that did not help his desire to settle down the growth in his pants.

"H **mph… and that is what we will be working on. While I'm happy you're not some sex hungry pervert or angry buffoon a pleading no away from rape, I am not pleased with this shyness and unconscious aversion to carnal pleasure. I blame Slaanesh and the Brothers for that, they've instilled in your mind that if you enjoy something like this** …" She said before she began to slowly rock her hips back and forth against his crotch. "… **there's the danger of being corrupted**." Naruto didn't give any other response other than a small grunt of infuriation at her movements. Yes he was scared of all this because he had the literal god of BDSM in his head always circling him for a chance to seduce him to the pervert side. " **From now on, I will be teaching you that there is nothing to fear and how to have some adult fun without turning into one of the whore's little pets. Even better, I hope one day you'll turn her into one of yours**."

"You can't be serious."

" **I am, you've already proved that you can make a god go against their nature. The idea of Tzeentch abstaining from plotting and scheming… impossible before you got involved.** " She still loved to visit the God's chamber and just see the darkened cell of Tzeentch. " **But what these little lessons are supposed to do is give you confidence when interacting with the opposite sex. You already have a good heart and women will pick up on that. Now all you need is self-assurance that you are worth it, that a woman would want you**." Naruto turned his head looking away not sure about that last part. But Kurama reached down and turned him back to her. " **No, first lesson… when making love always keep to her eyes. That is where trust and love will come from, she will see in your eyes all that and more. All the good things you have to offer her**." Kurama frowned again as she watched as Naruto looked away with a flash of fear had crossed over his face.

"But if that's true… then she'll see all the other stuff…" Naruto mumbled but it was loud enough for Kurama to hear.

" **Like the four cosmic tumors? Like me? Are you ashamed of me Naruto**?" She asked playfully as she stopped her movements, knowing that wasn't the case. Maybe that would have been if the Gods had not been a factor. It would have meant that the seal would have continued to be far too tight, that they would never have been given a common foe to bound over, or that they would have been given a link in which both could speak and learn from each other. Kurama had no doubts in her mind that would have reacted to Naruto with anger, disdain, and resentment had things played out like a normal Jinchūriki.

"No." He didn't hesitate, Kurama's smile became slightly more relaxed at that confirmation. "But them… I'm scared that if Hinata knows that I have a ticking time bomb that could end up destroying the entire galaxy in me… I don't know what she would think. I just know it will be bad." Kurama knew that the worry was well founded. Because it was true. In Naruto was the possibility that he could succumb to the temptations of Chaos or one day be broken and tricked into their service with any sort of devil's bargain. But he had beaten the odds more than once. She knew that he hadn't been truly tested yet, but if anyone could it would be him. He would succeed where Horus failed, becoming the master of Chaos rather than its slave.

" **She will only see you**." Kurama said as she turned his head back to her. " **Because she loves you. Not some small fleeting joy of the heart that she feels for you, but something greater… and maybe a little bit dangerous but then what anything worth having isn't**." She said with a dark chuckle and a hungry look in her eyes as she looked down at the young man beneath her. " **So when I tell you to keep to her eyes when you make her your woman, you better listen to me**." There was a tiny bit of a growl in her tone that made Naruto more scared of Kurama than he ever had been in his life.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto gulped nodding vigorously.

" **Good**." She purred as she resumed teasing him with her body. " **Now… next lesson** …"

* * *

" **Red-haired harlot… taking him away when I could be imparting my wisdom. Me! The god of all things carnal and pleasure**." Slaanesh grumbled as she sulked her way through toward Naruto's central soul core. " **Well fine… let her have her little play time with him… I'm going to give him a few little trinkets that will have him groveling to me**."

* * *

Author's Notes

Last chapter was all fight now we're back to plot and teenage hormones. Also I made Kurama a cougar… because I haven't seen that before. And I think it fits. But this was all just build up to Naruto and Hinata finally doing it… yes… there will be lemons in the next chapter. My rules on warnings for lemons is that it only happens in the story if its really freaky and Slaaneshi. If its tame or only a little kinky than no internal story warning and only at the start of the chapter. Next chapter will also have a bit on how the Land of Waves is doing and a bit of Kakashi Satsuki training.

Reviews

Rmarcano321 – I do too, WEEBS UNITE! Possibly… but I'm not likely to do that in this story. The Big Bad in this story by that definition is XXXXXXXX oops… can't tell that. If you really want to know PM me. Most of this inspiration for this came from a story that I can't remember that a similar premise but was really short.

SamuelthegreatOO – yurp

Zerochance117 – nothing is current on its way to Naruto's world at the moment. I sure that I'll do something… maybe more Dark Eldar. Not Orks because they'd be impossible to get rid of. Nids… same thing. Sleepy Robots would never approach this world for future plot reasons.

Reads too much – Yeah… I want Zabz to be around because he's too damn cool. It's Naruto… he didn't realize the memory thing of his clones for the longest time… he can forget important things.

Blaze1992 – I guess… I wasn't thinking of those IPs when I made this up. Mostly the idea behind Nei's Bloodline Trait was… need cool power for bad guy. And its not that OP, Nei is just like Naruto in that she can turn one ability and use it in so many different ways that it becomes OP. And I'm not sure… mostly because beyond the former Dark Elder slaves I don't have any good guy OC planed.

HurZysn – thank you

Kynan99 – your welcome

Hekatt – its cool bro… thanks for reviewing. As for why the Brothers did what they did, its because Danzō actually has a power base and the mind to utilize guns and tech while Gloomy just used them to make a Church… wasted opportunity. Yeah you could say that it's a powerful church but its still not on the scale that Danzō could pull off. Plus Gloomy has no fucking clue how to reverse engineer the guns but Danzō has the contacts to pull that off as well. On a threat level, Danzō – 8 Narcariel – 3

Master kil712 – no… it was all me just needing a cool evil bad guy power that a ninja would use. Thanks.


	38. Chapter 38

Author's Notes.

It's here! I finally have a sex scene that i feel that i can use and not feel like a waste of space and a hack writer. Credit goes to my friend Darthmart who was a big help with that part.

Other stuff happens in this chapter so don't just scroll down for the naughty bits.

* * *

Kurama strode down the damp hallway toward the only form of entertainment she had when Naruto was asleep. Hopefully she would be changing that in time but Naruto needed a few more years on him for that. Fifteen was just the right time for him to start working on his skill in bed, but he would need some years of practice and training before he could please her. And he took to her lessons well, after a bit of fumbling. Biggest of the two lessons was the eye contact and to let her set the pace. That last one was given importance given all that the girl had been through. Best to give her a sense of control unless she might possibly feel a relapse or sudden flashback to when she was nearly raped. With those in mind Kurama knew that Naruto would do well.

And she would be eager to invest more of her time into making him a better lover and man. Kurama wasn't going to have some nervous jittering boy but a man that knew what a woman like her needed. Strong and confident, able to sweep her off her feet, a gentleman. Then later be the beast she wanted in bed, rough and wild as she was.

It was a little disappointing that she would have to share him, not that she minded much. It was only disappointing in the sense that his time would be spilt between her and whoever would also be in his life. But on the bright side was that by the time he was old enough to be just right for her, he would be well experienced.

" **Although he certainly has the stamina and endurance down already. Hmm… soon**." Kurama purred to herself as she pictured a slightly older Naruto ravishing her in bed. It had been so long since she had been able to walk about the humans in the form she wore now. And even longer since she had found a suitable bedwarmer. She was picky and would only accept those she knew could keep up with her in bed. " **He's still blond… oh well… no such thing as perfect**."

" **I take offense at that**." Slaanesh grumbled as Kurama walked into the great chamber that housed the cells of the Chaos gods. " **Did you have fun with your little play time with the boy, I do hope that you were able to keep him in you. Not just have him slide out after the first thrust**." Slaanesh mocked still feeling bitter over Kurama taking her chance to properly educate the boy in all the sexual arts that Slaanesh was built upon. Kurama merely just chuckled at the crude jab at her mature form. Slaanesh had been doing so since Kurama finally came into the looser seal.

" **You should respect your elders young lady… or is it young man… always so confusing with you huh**?" Kurama jabbed back with an elegant smile and only the barest hint of sass.

" **Are you really suggesting that you, some nothing being of power, is older than I? A god of the Warp**." Slaanesh snapped finding the insinuation to be ridiculous and even worse… it was a comeback Slaanesh would have made. Or at least the first half of it.

" **She is**." They all looked to Tzeentch's cell were three glowing eyes were locked onto Kurama's form. " **Older than Khorne… Nurgle… or I**." The Changer of Ways had the attention of its fellow gods and the narrowed appraising eyes of the Fox spirit. " **You… this world and the energy around it… it dates back a time before the Warp was stirred by the War in Heaven. Before the Star Feeders fought with their metal legions against the Seeders and their children**." Kurama didn't say anything but kept her stare trained on the glowing eyes in the darkness of the cell.

" **When the Warp was still and all that existed was the minds of the ancients. The first minds and souls**." Nurgle spoke with near reverence of the subject.

" **Before the greatest fight in the galaxy that I fucking missed out on because I wasn't around yet**." Khorne grumbled.

" **You can't be serious in believing that she was there! We would have known of this world if that had been the case**!" Slaanesh roared. But there wasn't a response from Tzeentch or Kurama. Just a continued staring match between the two beings. The others didn't say another word, just watching them. The exchange of glares continued on until Tzeentch closed its eyes without another word. Then without acknowledging what just occurred, Kurama turned back to Slaanesh with a smug smile. Without further comment, she turned on her heel and walked out of the chamber leaving the gods.

* * *

Once Naruto woke up from a night filled with embarrassment and eventual personal growth he knew that something was… off. For one thing, he wasn't sure if he woke up at all and that Kurama had pulled him back in. Because he was pretty sure that his head was resting on a woman's chest. But no, he was awake.

"Naruto…" Hearing his named sleepily mumbled, he opened his eyes to see that Satsuki was next to him and holding his head into her impressive bust. It didn't take much to deduce that at some point during the night Satsuki had found her way into Naruto's sleeping bag, sized for two but not intended for the other person occupying it.

" _Please… no one open that door_." Naruto begged as he looked over to the closed door that led into their room. Kakashi and Hinata got their own room while Naruto and Satsuki had to bunk together because of Satsuki continue cover as Sasuke. But Naruto never thought this situation would come about. With Satsuki holding onto him tight and his head in her chest. Not that he didn't enjoy it… it was very nice… but possibly disastrous if someone found out.

" ** _Oh dear me… already out of our lessons and you already have done so well for yourself. Comfy?_** " Yes, he was comfy, who wouldn't be when given some of the best pillows in the world to rest on. But Naruto wouldn't give the Fox the satisfaction of hearing him admit it. Satsuki was a friend and he was still with Hinata, something like this shouldn't happen.

" _Shut up… now how do I get out of this_." Naruto grumbled back toward his tenant.

" ** _I don't think you really want to leave this sweet girl's tender embrace_**." Kurama chuckled as Naruto rolled his eyes at that. " ** _Oh stop that, she clearly finds you a preferred sleeping partner. This isn't the first time she's done this_**."

"What?" Naruto clamped down his mouth the second the words left it. He hadn't meant to say that out loud but his shock overridden his common sense. He watched as Satsuki began to stir from her sleep, she barely opened her eyes. She looked at Naruto, her tiredness evident and her mind barely awake.

"Be quiet dummy… go back to sleep." Satsuki said before closing her eyes again and once again pulling Naruto even deeper into her breasts, nearly suffocating the boy. Three whole seconds passed before her eyes snapped open awake and she let out a small squeal as she scooted back away from the blond boy. "I'm… that… that didn't happen. You're still dreaming… Ooh… go to sleep… go to sleep…" She tried and failed to excuse what she had done while at the same time trying her best to hide the fact her head was now a tomato.

"Oh… that makes sense. Night dream Satsuki." Naruto said cheerfully before returning back to his covers and going to sleep. Satsuki meanwhile couldn't believe that that worked. It was obvious it wasn't but in her desperation to believe that this whole thing would go away she convinced herself it did. Naruto hid under his blanket waiting for Satsuki to call him out on his lie but that never came. Instead he heard her mumble a Transformation Jutsu and gather up some clothes and leave the room. "Did… did she actually buy that?"

" ** _No… but the girl was too embarrassed to accept what she had done. So you gave her an out, even as ridiculous as it was, and she took it_**."

* * *

Breakfast proved to be another tense household affair. Tazuna's grandson Inari was less than happy to see his grandfather, even less so to see the foreign shinobi helping him. Add onto the father and daughter still brewing argument over who had contact with the boy, Satsuki still trying her damn hardest to hide her embarrassment for what happened, and then there Hinata.

Naruto had no idea what had gotten into his girlfriend but throughout all of the morning meal she continued to give him _Fuck Me_ eyes and even went as far as to not so gently rub his thigh with her foot under the table. The boy had no idea that Hinata was swimming in the instincts to mate and fight as a result of her beginning to become more in tune with her Inner Self. Hinata meanwhile was feeling ecstatic and just the sight of the boy she loved for so many years turned her on. Her love feeding her lust like a lioness given a full herd of prey that couldn't move.

No one noticed the change or actions in Hinata except for Naruto or Kakashi. The first only did given the direct action of Hinata and the latter only did because he had been keeping a close eye on Hinata since she started acting so strangely. The Jōnin worried that maybe these changes were the cause of some unfriendly force, but dismissed that after taking in all that he had seen. Yes, the events and changes looked suspicious on the surface; quick and unexplained personality changes and long-held trauma suddenly easing nearing vanishing. But, Kakashi had to take into account what was the result, Hinata was only growing as a person. She wasn't displaying traits that were outside of possible natural changes that might happen to a girl like Hinata. Kakashi would later ask for her to undergo a few tests just to be sure once they returned to the Leaf. But his thought's on Hinata's current state of mind was moved back at the sound of yelling.

"And just what are we supposed to do! Just lay back and let them take over our lands and turn us into something we are not!" Tazuna boomed out in a rage after his grandson said that he just abandon the bridge and help with the Church in the fight against Gatō.

"At least they are actually fighting that slimeball! What are you doing, building some stupid bridge to bring in outsiders that don't know anything about us!" Inari yelled back. By this time everyone was focused solely on the fight. "The Church is us, we built it with our hands and tears. Gatō can never own it because it is us." Inari spoke like this was a lesson that he had been taught and firmly believed in.

"What are you talking about, like hell it's us! Those gaudy temples to a foreign faith came where paid for with our money and time. For the same price we could have fed all the villages for a whole year! But instead we got useless piles of stone and glass."

"They are a symbol of our defiance! As long as they are there it tells Gatō that we won't bow down to him." Inari yelled before standing up and ran out of the house. His mother glared at Tazuna for a moment and left to follow her son. Tazuna meanwhile just stared down at his plate of food.

"People are so desperate… they needed a hero. I just wish people remember the true hero of this land instead of the one that blinds and brainwashes our family and neighbors." Tazuna sighed, the emotional strain on his mind and heart coming through crystal clear. To the Genin, he looked like a man beaten down so many times that he had forgotten what it was like just to be without worry.

"The true hero?" Satsuki asked picking out the only bit of optimism that Tazuna had in his words.

"My daughter's second husband and Inari's adoptive father. His name was Kaiza, before the church was even a presence in the people's mind… he was this land's hero. He alone defied Gatō and his thugs. He was everything to my family and when he died it broken them and got me off my lazy ass to do something about Gatō." Tazuna explained as he stood up and walked over to a small picture on the wall. It was damaged but in it the shinobi could see Tazuna and his family with a man. Though the face was torn out. The way the old bridge builder looked at the photo, they all could tell just by seeing the state it was in was bringing him near to tears. "He died… Gatō finally had enough and rounded up his men and captured Kaiza. He was a strong man but when faced with the numbers he fell. But even in his defeat and incoming death he didn't give in. I wanted to make the bridge a memorial to him… but I was too late."

"How so?" Kakashi asked, it sounded like a great idea. Name the thing that would save this nation after a publicly considered hero. Especially after one that died for his cause. It was a sad truth but a martyr was often more effective in death than in life.

"Because the Church of the God-Emperor beat me to it." Tazuna said with growl and deep frown on his face. "They built that damn thing and named it after Kaiza, tying their name to his and bringing in many supporters to their own cause. That's the church that Inari is defending." Tazuna said as he placed the picture back on the wall. "I'm proud that my grandson is able to find such conviction at his young age… but can't help but feel mortified by where it has been placed."

* * *

The day was just beginning for the priesthood that was stationed at the central village of the Land of Waves. It wasn't a glorious position to be in, not like the massive cathedrals that the Land of Water was building, or the work of the missions that were sent out to spread the word of the God-Emperor. However it was a vital one. The Church of the God-Emperor for all its recent and unexpected success was still very new to the world and still considered to be in the cradle as a developing power in the Elemental Nations. Churches like the Kaiza memorial church were integral in keeping the growing numbers of followers invested in the faith.

It wouldn't be until two or three generations of followers that the upper priesthood would breathe a sigh of relief. That was their target for solidifying their hold on the people of any land. That was how a culture or faith was able to survive, by having people grow up involved in it and seeing it as normal. There would always be those that rebelled and sought to do exactly the opposite of their parents but that was countered by the indoctrination of the youth at a very early age. Classic manipulation on a generational scale.

That was the primary task that had been given to Father Sonoda by the upper priesthood of the church. To make sure to influence the young and make sure that they would grow up devote followers of the faith. Or at least that was his only assigned job when he had been sent to the small hamlet church. But the aged old Sonoda was a man that knew that just doing that would not be enough. He had lived through the past three Shinobi Wars to understand that while the youth were the future… they needed to be influenced from a place of power. Children only had got a lasting impression when it was given by someone they had been taught to listen to. First, by nature to listen to their parents. Then parents taught their children to listen to community leaders. Whether that was a Kage or the feudal lord, or even the local priest, but it all ended in the same result.

Sonoda understood this and knew that he would need to become a respected member of a community that he had been placed into. A difficult task for any outsider but not impossible. After a week of watching and listening, the old priest knew that the best way to win the hearts of the people of the Land of Waves was the simplest of answers. Oppose the same people they opposed. Namely the man that had a stranglehold on the land, Gatō.

It wasn't hard to do this. The previous head of the local faith had already started on this plan by building the church and naming it after a local hero. A good start. Added with the relief campaign the main body of the Church of the God-Emperor had been giving the Land of Waves it did a great job making the faith a respected and accepted part of the community. However, it was not one that was given much leadership stock. Mostly because the local lords and village leaders clung to what little power they had left and viciously attacked any possible rivals. If the church wanted any real authority or to be seen as people the masses could look to for guidance for more than just their souls, then it would have to be done subtly over a long period of time.

" _Time… I don't have much left of_." Father Sonoda thought to himself as he finished up his musings over the last few years. He stroked his long white beard as he lit a few candles that rested at the feet of the statue of the God-Emperor lending down a hand to a stone Kaiza. He was nearing his eightieth birthday, a long life that had only recently felt like he had been doing something with it. For many years he acted a simple innkeeper and a spy for many. Passing on whispers and arguments that traveled through the walls of his inn to those that needed to hear them for a price. But as the years turned to decades, his life felt hollow. As he knew his time was nearing an end, he looked back and knew that he had made little contribution to the world he lived in.

"Father Sonoda!" The elderly priest looked up from the warm light of the many candles to the call of his name that followed the opening of the church doors. He glanced over at his best bet to ensure his work continued to be followed through, Inari. The boy was the adoptive son of the man the church was named after. Already the story of his rise to prominence in the church was set before him.

"Hush my child, you are young but you are a well-mannered boy. Remember to keep to a proper voice inside the church." Sonoda said with a grandfatherly twinkle in his eye. He knew how to play many roles in his time as a civilian spy. Weak old man, wise well-traveled caretaker, stern grandfather figure and all manner of in between. For Inari he needed to take the place of wisdom and authority in his life. Since it had been taken from him.

"Sorry…" Inari said as he stopped running and stood in front of the priest. A small passage of shame crossed his face be the worry that had been there before returned quickly.

"As I said, you are young. A time to learn from mistakes, although truthfully we are never too old to learn from mistakes. Only the God-Emperor knows what to do at any moment, we are but small mortals trying and most often failing to do as he." Sonoda wisely explained to the young boy but reality was a bit different. Neither of them knew that the only reason why the Emperor was so wise was that he lived long enough to make so many mistakes to learn from, and even then he would and did continue to make them. "Now what is so troubling that you saw fit to run into this holiest of places in such a state?"

"Sorry… its just my grandfather came back and he disrespecting everything you've been trying to do." Inari explained and in his anger at remembering what his grandfather said missed the flash of shock and anger that came across Sonoda's features. "Please, come talk to him and he'll understand everything." Inari watched as the priest studied him for a brief moment before sighing and walking back to the altar.

"Your grandfather has returned back from his trip, Inari… you should always be happy when family comes home." The elder man said as he looked back with a mix of disappointment and weariness in his voice. "Family, Faith, and Duty… those are the traits we must live by. It is by family that we live for. It is by Faith that we die for. And we strive to uphold our Duty to each other and the God-Emperor." He said as he looked up to the statue above them. "I understand if you might disagree with your grandfather but you can't sully his return with anger and sadness. Take it from a man that would give anything to have one more reunion with his family." Sonoda smiled as Inari looked down to the ground taking his words to heart. "Now go back home, and please try to enjoy the time you have with those you would miss so dearly if they were gone."

"Okay… thank you Father Sonoda." Inari said pensively but was seriously thinking about what the priest had said. Sonoda watched as Inari walked out of the church and only once the boy had closed the large hanging doors did he let the mask drop. His grandfatherly smile turned to a deep frown as he let the implications of this new information wash over him.

* * *

Kakashi finished the last page in his favorite book of all time. Standing on the currently in progress bridge, the wind sent a gentle breeze across the waves and around the Jōnin. He was on duty to keep watch over their client with Satsuki standing next to him, not happy at his choice of passing the time. Naruto had come by earlier and draw several seals around the entrance of the bridge and around the current work area.

It was so cute to Kakashi that Naruto had tired to trick him into giving him the day off. And Kakashi understood why. Naruto and Hinata had been antsy to move forward in their relationship for months now. He could tell when the team trained, that there was this mutual tension that both desperately wanted to release. But both were unwilling to give ground when it came to those that might (totally) take advantage. Kakashi respected the Hydra, he really did. But the Jōnin did think that they should ease up on this matter. Both young and true love were things that Naruto and Hinata had in spades and it wasn't something that should be turned into something as shady as blackmail when it came to the physical act of said love. But now at least Naruto and Hinata had their chance here in the Land of Waves.

"This is so boring…" Satsuki complained, letting her real voice out a little bit more than she normally would have. She knew full well that her Jōnin sensei knew her secret and none of the workers cared in the slightest about her.

"Much of bodyguard duty is. But you need to fight that and be on constant alert." Kakashi said trying to impart some lesson on his student. But she did have a point, which was why Shinobi often were very selective when it came to bodyguard duty. You were either a person that only took on a certain type, like Kakashi who took on bodyguard duty for those noble ladies who might be very appreciative for saving their life. Or, you were the type like the Aburame who were able to go on for long periods of time doing very little other than watching for enemies.

"That's rich coming from the pervert that was reading smut while on the job." Satsuki deadpanned and it rolled off Kakashi like it was nothing. He would not be the famous ninja he was if he couldn't multitask.

"Tell you what, let's get some training in while we're here." Kakashi said turning and looking down at the Uchiha. "Have you awaked your Sharingan yet?" Kakashi asked instantly getting Satsuki's attention.

"Uhhh… I don't know." She said a bit nervously, mimicking Naruto's often seen action of rubbing the back of her head.

"It's something you would know." Kakashi said a taken back by the answer he was given. Normally a person would think a Uchiha would be very certain fi they had acquired the very thing that made their clan so famous.

"You see the thing is… I've been through a lot… and experienced things I'm pretty sure would give it to me." Satsuki said thinking back to what Kojiro told her about awakening the Sharingan. You needed to have a powerful emotional moment with a person precious to you. Yeah… she had that. Being accepted by Naruto after he found out about her being a girl would most certainly count as a powerful emotional moment. "But… I don't really know if I have the Sharingan."

"Have you tried activating it?" Kakashi asked and everything around the two turn silent with only the mocking sound of a crow cawing in the distance. Seconds later after Kakashi explained how to send a bit of chakra to her eyes, Satsuki now wore her clan's Dōjutsu instead of her normal near black eyes. "I think you're the first Uchiha who didn't obsess about the Sharingan… certainly the first to forget they acquired it."

"Shut up! Yay! Take that dad… I totally did get it all without you pounding me in the ground." Satsuki celebrated her success ignoring the fact she had apparently forgot all about something so monumentally important.

"Now now… I'm glad your happy but you still need to learn how to use it before you can go off celebrating it." Kakashi said knowing that he was going to have to show his cards out on the table to the true blood Uchiha. "While we're here that's what we're going to do."

"But how can you help me with this… shouldn't Kojiro be the one to help me. Because you know… he's actually got the Sharingan." Satsuki asked confused. The Sharingan was the Uchiha, they were the masters of it and they coveted it above all else. Or at least the old Uchiha did. Kojiro's Uchiha might be a bit more lax on it.

"Yes… he does." Kakashi said as he pulled up his headband to reveal his own Sharingan eye. "But so do I."

"WHHHHAAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

Today had been awful. Truly awful and most likely would be better left forgotten if not for what was happening right now. After morning breakfast, Hinata had to chase down Tsunami and then later have to deal with Inari's moods and passive aggressive comments. Then later she had to deal with the villagers dirty looks when Tsunami went shopping. Either side of the bubbling war didn't like outsiders, and the second they saw Hinata's Leaf headband they scowled and muttered a few curses.

Then Naruto returned from the job Kakashi sensei had given him. He then left several dozen clones at Tazuna's house and took her out for a date. Hinata found it incredibly sweet how much he tried to make the best of the situation. Even with people treating them with suspicion and sometimes outright disdain. They had a meal and tried to have a decent time on their date… but again the atmosphere could have been better.

But now… she didn't have a single care about any of that. Right now she was with the love of her life and she was finally going to experience the pleasure of expressing that love. The two of them were currently in a fierce tongue battle as both fought for dominance in each other's mouths. Their make out session had started even before they had opened the motel door, it was only thanks to the skill of a Shinobi that Naruto was able to unlock and open the door one handed. Hinata then kicked the door shut as after they entered and pushed him back toward the wall.

"Naruto…" Hinata moaned as her head tilted back at the pleasure her body was feeling as Naruto's hands slid up her shirt and got ahold of her breasts. Her moans became muffled as Naruto brought her lips back to his own where their tongue reengaged in a heated dance around each other. She however let a small gasp as she felt his hand travel down between her legs, past her damp panties. Her body had been screaming at her for years for this, and now that she finally getting what she had been longing for it was rather difficult to hold back.

Another moan came out as she felt him moving his hand brush against her outer lips. Then her breathing became labored as he traced circles around her clit. She writhed in his arms as he continued to display a skill that he had no earthly business having. But Hinata wasn't in the right mind to question this as she bathed in the pleasure that came as he moved to slip two fingers inside her. A third, louder moan came from her before she went for another kiss trying to muffle her voice. It became increasingly difficult given how Naruto continued to work his fingers, but as she felt something begin to build up inside she pulled away.

"Hinata…" The look of surprise on his face was adorable in a _I was doing something important_ kind of way. But as much as Hinata wanted to have him keep going, and fuck she wanted it, she had made it her mission that she would show just how much he meant to her before he would make her cum. Instead of giving a answer to her actions she just pushed back into him and kissed him until before needed air to keep living. Then with a glance to the nearby bed Naruto got some idea of what she wanted.

They continued on with the hurried and clumsily removing of clothing. Naruto was the first one to be shirtless and Hinata thoroughly enjoyed running her hands over his well-toned abs. Then came her own coat and shirt, hastily thrown across the floor. Naruto was for a moment stunned into stillness as his eyes drank up his girlfriend's topless form. Hinata beamed at the attention as it made her feel loved and desired more than anything else. She then took the opportunity and pushed him back onto the bed behind him.

"Promise me you'll never lose that look you had for me." It meant the world that he saw her as a beautiful woman. But more importantly she loved that he went from bottom to top and then stayed on her eyes, seemingly lost in them. It showed that while he appreciated her physical looks, what he most loved what was inside.

"Never, how could I not when you're as beautiful as you are." He said thanking Kurama for her lessons as he would have never been able to get that out as Hinata began to pull his pants off. She only stopped said action for a moment to take in his words and feel the warmth that spread through her at the genuine truth behind them.

"You know… for years I thought I should be ashamed of my body. I was told so many times that no boy would ever look at me because of how I developed." Hinata whispered only for him to hear before she pulled him to sit up, ending his coming protests to that with a kiss. The look of anger and disbelief on his face was all she needed to know how he thought about that.

Hinata continued to remove his clothing, an increasingly hard thing to do as his hands traveled down to her inner thigh. He began rubbing in small circles that were increasing getting larger, but just as he was about to reach where he had been looking for she leaned back. As much as she hated it, as she was even more dripping wet from the everything that had already occurred with the years of build up that wanted to be satisfied. But, she wanted to show just how much he meant to her and just how far she had come.

She very nearly gasped when she looked down to see his firmly ready cock. Her only frame of refence was what had been described by Sabrella in the Sex Ed class that no one spoke of again. But compared to that Naruto was much bigger than what she had been expecting. Her eyes flashed a shine of purple before all sense of hesitation vanished from her mind. She leaned forward and gave a slow lick down his member. Hearing him groan at that she continued to lick his cock and even occasionally twirl her tongue around his lower head, providing more audible proof of his pleasure.

She didn't know what to expect when the idea of a blowjob came into her mind but she didn't anticipate that she would be licking her love's dick like it was the most delicious thing in the world. But now she was seriously considering that it was in fact just that. She had no idea where any of this was coming from, before today she never even thought about sex in any other way than the most tradition and basic way. But as she took in half his length in to her mouth any wondering in her mind was pushed aside as now all she could think about was making her man cum as fast as she could.

Naruto meanwhile threw his head back as the intense sensation of pleasure shot through his body. He quickly looked down and his eyes met hers as she bobbed her head back and forth. His blue orbs stayed locked on her own lavender ones, both filled with love and desire for the other. Naruto might have seen a small flicker of deep purple but was too wrapped up in the blowjob to take notice.

"Hinata… I'm going to cum." He could feel it coming and his words only seemed to make her move even faster. Soon enough Hinata's work came to fruition as came into her mouth. Hinata drank up his warm seed with vigor as she found the unexpectedly orange citrus and vanilla flavor that she was instantly hooked on. She swallowed the last of it down and knew that this wouldn't be the last time she would be getting her new favorite treat. "Whoa… that…" Naruto wasn't able to finish as he was once again pushed back onto the bed. A second later he looked back down to see Hinata, sans the sweatpants that had been wearing, the junction where her legs met was glistening with arousal. His cock still hard and his body not even close to being out of energy, he knew what was coming next and from the hungry and lust filled look on Hinata's face he could see she knew it as well.

"I will never get tired of you looking at me like I'm some goddess." She moaned as the looked of need and love he was giving her as he stared into her eyes was nearly enough to finish here then and there. But she wanted the real thing and so crawled up onto the up and above her love. She climbed over Naruto's dick and positioned her slit over it before lowering herself down onto his member. There was a sudden pain as she felt him take her virginity, but she didn't care, she finally was connected to the man she loved mind body and soul. The small bit of pain soon became muted and with that Hinata began to slowly raised her hips back up before sinking then back down.

Naruto let her do as she wanted, letting her set the pace that she needed. This was their moment and he was determined to make any previous thoughts about sex and her body ash in the wind. He wanted her to only think of him and the love they shared when it came to anything having to do with sex. But that didn't mean he would be a still partner. As Hinata began to rock back and forth on his dick, he leaned up and took one of her tits into his mouth. Her already loud moans of pleasure hiked up at the sudden and new sensation as rolled her bud with his tongue.

"Oh fuck! Naruto!" She yelled in passion and he lightly bit down while at the same time taking her other breast in hand. Kneading it like dough and flicking her nipple between his fingers. A thought might pass through Hinata's head of where did he get this good but she was too high off the pleasure she was feeling to hold such a coherent thought. She would have continued to run off with more expletives but found herself silenced by her lover's lips. Naruto still had barely enough active mind to remember they were in a public motel and so wanted to keep from being interrupted by any neighbor they might have. Naruto held Hinata tight to his chest as he pounded away at her snatch. He could feel her nails digging into his back as she approached her release and he wasn't far behind. "Naruto… I'm cumming… I need you to cum with me." She pleaded as she could feel closer to him than ever before.

"I'm cumming." He groaned as he felt her walls tighten around him like a vice. Milliseconds later he let his load paint the deepest parts of her, sending her to height of orgasmic pleasure as she came with him.

"So warm…" Hinata whimpered blissfully falling forward with Naruto back onto the bed. She was in heaven… this was right where she belonged. The man she loved wrapping his arms around her in a tight intimate embrace after bring her to sensations she never thought possible.

"W-we… we are doing that again." Naruto chuckled as he caught his breath. Though at the same time he didn't feel all that tired, in fact he felt he could do that again for hours.

"And again and again and again… for the rest of our lives." Hinata smiled contently as she snuggled deeper into his chest. She wouldn't ever give this up for anything. Not her clan, not the village, not for all of humanity would she go without feeling the way she was now.

* * *

Author's Notes

Okay... there it is. And i am super worried how you guys think about it. Because i really want this to be good. I seriously need this right now. I'm tittering on the edge of a another bout of self loathing after getting stood up for my first date since high school and then there's the worry about how i did on exams... really need a boost right now.

Reviews

rmarcano321 - yes? yes? yes? Um... those are pretty obvious answers

Lu Bane Na - Because that's the thing I've seen other people use. And yours is cool but it doesn't sound like a law. It sounds like a scientific study or experiment.

Blaze1992 - i hope you are happy this this then.

Berlioz Chaos Lord of Khorne - As proud Slaaneshi, i feel dirty responding to a brute like you. But i will, yes... Kurama hot.

HurZysn - thank you

zerochance117 - none of that here, hope you enjoyed it.


	39. Chapter 39

Kakashi looked to his two students as they stood in the door to the dining room in Tazuna's house. It was late… the sun had begun to set and most people had returned home. Including Tazuna and his family. But to Kakashi's not so surprised shock, Hinata was not where she should have been. Instead of a Hyūga genin guarding the bridge builder's family, there was a small army of Naruto's clones digging a small trench and lining up in battle formation. Where he learned to do this Kakashi had one guess.

"Well… I do hope that you two have an explanation for why you seemed so eager to shirk your assigned duties." Kakashi asked casually as he knew well what they had been up to. And he wasn't really angry, Naruto had placed a good deal of protective seal work around the home and then there was the two or three bunkers of clones standing by. But he at least needed to give the bare minimum of effort to scold them for this. Kakashi would excuse this time, but not another. They were still on the job and there were only two things a Ninja should focus on when on a vital mission, preparing and actively doing the mission. This was even more so in effect when the mission involved the protection of innocent lives.

"We walked under a ladder and needed to perform a ancient Uzumaki ritual to get rid of the bad luck." Naruto said with deathly serious shade over his eyes, as if haunted by a dark future that could have come to pass. Hinata just nodded beside her boyfriend, also trying to give a sense of dread and relief that they were successful at driving off their bad luck.

"Oh… I perfectly understand then. I too have had to deal with keeping the dangers of bad luck out of my life." Kakashi nodded as he knew they were playing on the fact he often used bad luck as a means of explaining his lateness. " _Clever... but its still bullshit_."

"That… t-that… you're… what?" Satsuki struggled to understand just what had gone on in front of her. The answer that Naruto and Hinata gave their sensei was clearly a lie but he bought it up like it was a perfectly fine answer. Satsuki watched as her fellow genin joined her and Kakashi at the table. Tazuna and Inari both were still barely cold toward each other, bordering on hostile, and so they were in their rooms. Tsunami was at the moment cooking the dinner for those willing to eat like civilized people. The atmosphere in the house was on a edge but the Uchiha wasn't the least bit concerned about that. She was entirely focused on what was going on in front of her.

"I see that you were successful in completing the ritual to its fullest effect, right?" Kakashi asked and kept up his poker face as the couple nodded dreamily as they recalled their time together. "Good, because I won't be having bad luck hanging over us on this mission. And I expect the two of you to watch yourselves. I can't have you two running off to do this ritual every day, we do have a job to do." The message was clear to the two newly made lovers, this was a onetime exception their sensei was making for them.

Satsuki just kept turning her head between Naruto and Hinata. Slowly the pieces of the puzzle began to fit together. How Kakashi-sensei was talking. The pleased quiet humming that Hinata was making, something she had had only ever seen from Kojiro's wives; two, three, and five. The ones he actually loved and didn't just marry for political reasons. The lack of tension that was there before between the couple. The healthy glow that both had. And very faint smell that hung around them.

" _Holy throne they had sex_!" It was by only the blessing of the God-Emperor that she shouted that in her head instead of blurting it out for everyone to hear. At that moment, Tsunami came out of the kitchen with their dinner, so no one noticed the sudden depression that fell over Satsuki. An by the time anyone did notice, they just assumed that it was just Sasuke being his moody self in the case of Tsunami and Hinata, while Kakashi and Naruto just thought she was trying to keep up appearances.

The Uchiha didn't know how to process this new development. Absentmindedly rolling her raven talisman in her left hand, she tried calm herself down. But it was difficult seeing that the boy she had feelings for was moving farther and farther from her. For years she had tried to prepare herself for this day, telling herself that Hinata was the better girl for Naruto. But sitting and taking in was a lot harder now that it was really happening. She was feeling a mess of conflicting feelings ranging from smashing in Hinata skull to standing up and dragging Naruto upstairs to take him herself. And many mixtures and versions of those extremes in between.

Dinner proceed on with everyone enjoying their meal, Tazuna came slinking down from the upper floor but was quickly shooed away by his daughter. Saying that if he couldn't behave himself from the start of dinner than he didn't deserve any of it. The Shinobi watched as daughter scolded her father and sent him back to his room without supper without so much a single chuckle. The rest of the meal went without incident, Tsunami once again thanked the Shinobi for protecting her and her family. Then asked Naruto to fix the trenches he had dug up at least by the time they left her country. Naruto embarrassingly promised he would do so and the woman of the house said thanks once again and retired to her own room. Leaving the ninja alone.

"Naruto, before your run in with the ladder of doom…" Naruto and Hinata now at least had the decency to look mildly ashamed at their piss poor excuse. "… were you able to finish all the seals around the town?" Kakashi asked his he went full on professional Jōnin. Effectively muting any interpersonal happenings between his genin as he finished his question.

"Yes, if anyone with even a genin level of Chakra enters the village I'll know about it. But…" Naruto turned a little more serious. "… if they are already in the village, I'll have no idea if they're here or not. The seals only work if they passed over." Naruto said and Kakashi nodded, thankful that Naruto had the mind to warn him about that. Naruto also had the mind not to tell Kakashi that if anyone with a Genin level of Chakra that wasn't one of them passed over his seal line, they would in seconds be covered in orange paint. He really loved that gag as it had actual practical uses. Like making anyone that could be a threat easily recognizable. As they seal only told him when and where on the seal line it was breached, it didn't tell him who. And only that it happened, it wasn't like he could track them after the fact. But now he just had to find someone covered in paint.

"Well that's where tomorrow comes in. Hinata, you're going to go over the village and as much of the island with your Byakugan as you can. At the first sign of the enemy I want you to pull out and report back to me." The Hyūga nodded knowing that she could use her telescopic vision to see any enemy before they had a idea she was spying on them. A skill that she had trained not in the most Hyūga of ways, namely spying on Naruto for years. "Naruto, you will be with me on the bridge tomorrow while Sasuke will be here guarding Tsunami and Inari… or at least to the best he'll allow for." Kakashi gave a small chuckle while Satsuki grumbled a bit over the combative young boy.

* * *

" **Why are you eating ice cream**?" Karuma asked the nearby Chaos God, but her question only made Slaanesh giggle with the spoon still in her mouth. Kurama had been in the God's cell chamber for the entirety of Naruto and Hinata's first time, running interference on their behalf. But it wasn't needed. Slaanesh had spent the entire time lounging about… eating the same frozen treat she was eating now. It somehow was more worrying to Kurama that Slaanesh was so sedentary during this time than if she was running right toward the central soul chamber or something like that.

" **You've been glaring at me all day… and only now that it is over do you ask me that**?" Slaanesh asked as she raised a eyebrow at the only other woman in the room. She knew exactly what had happened, that Naruto and the girl with the strange yet pretty eyes had sex. Slaanesh had felt all of it… and it was so good to feel pleasure again. She had gone for years without remotely feeling the sensation that gave birth to it. It had only been recently that Slaanesh had alleviated that absence with the play time she had with Ino and the one or two times Naruto got to second base on accident. But now? Now Slaanesh had access to the real thing, it was still pleasure by proxy but it was better than the void that was her normal day to day.

" **Just answer the question**." Kurama snarled as she was feeling agitated and protective of her host. Naruto had given her back some relief and comfort in the seal, and she had developed a respect and fondness for him over the years. She would not let the whore of the afterlife sink her claws and tentacles into him.

" **It has to do with the little gifts I gave the boy the other day**." Slaanesh answered giving a little song to her words. Kurama narrowed her eyes at that, she knew that Slaanesh had done something when Naruto had been with her. " **Just wanted to be tasting what his lover was**." The god giggled as she took another bite of the ice cream.

" **You made his cum taste like ice cream**." Kurama deadpanned causing Slaanesh to fall back laughing madly at what she had done.

" **Orange Creamsicle to be precise! I thought it would be fitting**!" Slaanesh continued to howl in laughter over what she had done. " **That's not all I did to his spunk, I also gave a volume boost. He could give a sperm shower if he so wanted to**!" Slaanesh's roars of perverted laughter rang throughout the chamber. Only the sighs of irritation and grumbles of barely held rage undercut the booming laughter.

" **Hm… good… you actually did something useful for a change**." Kurama smirked as her words caused an immediate stop to surrounding laughter. " **I was planning on putting him on a special diet when he was older, his current one would does him no favors in the subject at hand. The one I would have be on would have fixed that when it came time for me to have a taste**." Kurama said as she walked over to the small lounge chair and table that Slaanesh had been sitting in before her fit of laughter. " **I have no doubts that would have cheated on this thanks to his love for ramen** …" She said as she sat down and took the bowl of ice cream that had been waiting on the table. "… **This works much better. So thank you**." Kurama said with a smug and victorious grin to Slaanesh still laying back on the floor, now dumbstruck.

" **HAHAHAHAHA! SHE SHOWED YOU HAG**!" Khorne now was the one laughing while Slaanesh just glared up at the Fox Spirit who was now eating her ice cream. Anything that would have come from this ended as they all felt Naruto enter his soul. Kurama again smirked down at the Pleasure God as both of them knew it was Kurama that pulled him in. " **HAHAHA! BOY! YOU JUST MISSED THE RED HEAD DESTROYING THE HAG**!" Khorne called out still laughing as Naruto walked into the chamber. He wasn't sure why Kurama called him her but it did give him the chance to speak to the gods on something he figured out. What he didn't expect to find was Khorne laughing his ass off and Kurama sitting back and eating ice cream while Slaanesh was on the floor behind her.

"Uh… why are you eating ice cream Kurama?" Naruto asked as that was the first thing that came to his mind. Normally if he saw Kurama eating anything it was some kind of game meat, he supposed that now that she was older now she wouldn't be eating it with her bare hands like before. Sure, Kurama had a sweet tooth and used to constantly pester him to eat more dessert but that had stopped in the last year.

" **I'm getting familiar with this particular flavor**." She answered simply but the way she took her next bite seemed… overtly suggestive to Naruto. Making him think he was missing out on something. " **But that's not why I called you here**." She said after giving one last lick to her spoon that gave Naruto goosebumps. " **I wanted to say personally that I'm very happy for you and your lover**."

" **As am I**." Slaanesh said as she stood up and began walking over to Naruto. Both Kurama and Naruto sighed at the sway that the god gave as she walked trying to radiate sexual energy. She was in fact to a normal man, the most desirable woman that could be thought of. But to Naruto, it all just rolled off him like it was nothing. " **You have been brought to the simple height that is** -"

"You've got nothing." Naruto interrupted as he held his hands in his pockets in a dismissive stance that caused Slaanesh to misstep and fall to the ground. "I did that when I first met you didn't I?" The blond chuckled as he recalled that first night the gods tried to introduce themselves to Naruto.

" **I just how do I have nothing**?" Slaanesh growled as she stood back up and resettled her ivory hair. " **You have felt the pleasure of the flesh, and only I can offer you more**."

"But I don't want more… or at least I don't want the _more_ your offering." Naruto said correcting himself. Because he did want to keep having sex with his girlfriend and to explore their new sex life. But without the promise of the extremes that Slaanesh promised.

"But you will. For I am desire itself, you will come… hehe… and I will grant you beyond what mere mortal bodies can bring. I will-"

"No." Naruto once again interrupted the god. "Because of one simple fact." Naruto said giving a moment to keep the gods in suspense. Meanwhile Kurama grinned a proud smile over his figuring out just how powerless Slaanesh really was. "Because of the same reason why all the fans of that stupid pervy book aren't your loyal converts." Slaanesh at first scowled at his calling her precious stupid but then paled at the reality behind his logic. "You don't hold any power here on this world. You don't whisper into the minds of humans wanting more. I could delve into the most deprave fetish shit I could find and you would have no power over me at all. Not that I'm going to go that far… but… the truth of the matter still stands."

" **HAHAHAHA! YOU'RE EVEN USELESS WHEN YOU TRY TO WHORE YOURSELF OUT**!" Khorne roared with laughter, he was loving this. Never before had he ever taken such enjoyment out of sex, but this whole situation was going to be a exception in his mind.

" **This is very amusing, go Naruto… explore all that life has to offer without fear of laying your soul for this tramp to eat up**." Kurama said as she kicked her feet playfully as Slaanesh stewed in the realization of what was happening to her. Her greatest play was this… and it turned out she never had it to begin with.

* * *

"It was amazing lord Hokage, the truly extraordinary display of youth!" Gai shouted out in his normal _Gai_ fashion. Sarutobi breathed out a sigh as the Jōnin began telling how his team completed their C-rank mission. It was a simple merchant escort mission but that didn't stop Gai from calling it so many words that mean t the same thing.

"Yes yes… good work you four." The Hokage said trying to stem the tide of overly _Youthful_ exuberance that Gai and one of his Genin had. Meanwhile the other two genin just looked relieved that their leader had stopped their sensei. "Now… while you were successful in your mission, I have-" At that moment a small brown dog dashed through the open window and landed on top of the Hokage's pile of paperwork.

"Yo." The small dog said in a relatively deep voice shocking the genin in the room.

"Did that dog just talk?!" Tenten exclaimed having only ever seen Gai's turtle summon only once. The Hokage sighed as he looked down at Pakkun, he wasn't expecting one of Kakashi Ninja Hounds… but it was a good distraction from Gai's antics.

"Lord Hokage, we've run into a bit of trouble." The mini pug began with a both worried and irritated tone before he began what had happened to team seven. At first it was just the unexpected fight with a rogue Mist Jōnin. Sarutobi was both angry and proud at the news, the former over the client not telling the Leaf the danger that could have resulted in a lesser Genin team dying. Then the latter feeling over team Seven, Naruto in particular, success at beating the infamous Nei Sai. A woman that fought two of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and won… or at least got away. Which in the Shinobi world would count as a win. Then Pakkun went over the reasons behind why the mission was ranked so low, not having enough money, and then why team seven continued to go on with the mission.

"Such a wonderful example of youth! To fight for one's land and people is always a noble and worthwhile goal!" Gai shouted as waterfall tears fell down his face after hearing the plight of Wave country.

"Yes Gai-sensei! I can hardly contain my admiration for their determination in the face of oppression!" Lee cried alongside his mentor and role model. Nearby Tenten was fuming over the situation that was going on in Wave, that such a stranglehold on a people was going on in part due to those scum bags that nearly raped and kidnaped her fellow Leaf Kunoichi. Neji meanwhile just scoffed at his teammates and sensei's reaction. To him the weak and powerless always were under the boot of the powerful, that was just their fate. The only thing he took away from the situation in Wave was that the people were in the middle of a fight between two rulers, and that fate would soon decide who would rule over the country.

"This is unexpected, however… this still presents opportunities." The Hokage mumbled to himself as he leaned back in his chair. Wave was a fairly neutral nation, only in the First Great Shinobi War did they lend aid to the Mist. But even that was mostly in the form of a staging ground for the mainland. But since then they have kept to themselves and lived in a state of isolation minus a few economic trade routes. But Sarutobi surmised from Pakkun's report that Gatō had been able to take advantage of that state by buying out those few lifelines to the outside world. And it was Gatō that saw those lifelines as more vital than it first appeared. While Wave was perfectly able to support itself in the basics, beyond that it relied on imports. This bridge would destroy all of that, as it was a free public structure not beholden to one man or company.

Then there was the involvement of the Church of the God-Emperor. The anger over what they did to his son and their actions against the Leaf still floated through his mind. The campaign to discredit and expunge the Faith from the Land of Fire had been moderately successful. In the sense that the main priesthood now based out of the Land of Water was mostly shunned and separated by the current priesthood in the Land of Fire. It was superficial and ninety percent a lie, but the rift was growing and Sarutobi knew that was all it took sometimes. But here there was a chance to do real immediate damage to Church of the God-Emperor. This was a chance to cripple their efforts at converting an entire nation, albeit a small one, but the threat still stood.

"Lord Hokage…" Gai's high-spirited shout brought the elder man out of his thoughts. "… please allow my team to volunteer to reinforce Team Seven. I wish for my genin to experience the incredible youth of the people of Wave and the youth of Kakashi's own students." Gai offered knowing that only his eternal rival would have such a splendid genin team. This would be a great chance for his own team to meet with Kakashi's. He had heard that his rival had one of the last Uchiha as well as the Jinchūriki of the Leaf, the chance for future eternal rivalry was too good. A small part of Gai also knew there was a chance at a bit of trouble given who else was on Kakashi's team but that part was crushed by his larger more Youthful side.

"Hehe… I see. While I would like to send a few Jōnin to reinforce Kakashi… I think the special circumstances that surrounded this mission would allow for a exceptional genin team such as yourself to fill that role." It was only because just like Kakashi. Gai had a team of genin who were well beyond the norm in terms of skill.

"THANK YOU LORD HOKAGE! WE SHALL-" Gai was suddenly stopped with a chop to the back of the had delivered by the Hokage's secretary, shocking the nearby genin as the chop had knocked the man out.

"I have warned you Gai'jōnin, that your excessive volume will not be tolerated." Jax'fel said as she caught the falling jumpsuit wearing man. "Excuse me Lord Hokage, I apologize for his rudeness. He does not yet have the proper discipline required by his station." Jax'fel added as she dragged Gai out to rest him on a small couch outside of the Hokage's office. Lee, Neji, and Tenten all watching on with shock that their superpowered sensei had been beaten by such a small and unassuming woman.

* * *

"If I paid for excellence then I expect to get excellence." Sonoda spoke into the Vox-speaker in the sub-basement of the Kaiza Church. It was something that was demanded of all primary churches in all nations. The Cardinal was very insistent on this.

"And you got excellence. But guess what… you needed more than just excellence." He heard his hired assassin sass back to him through the Vox-caster. "Nei is not a perfect weapon… hell she's barely a competent one outside of battle."

"But you assured me that the funds I gave you were well worth the investment." Sonoda snapped back. This had not gone at all like he had needed it to. The Bridge Builder was supposed to die away from Wave. If he died here and in public then he would become a martyr. And a martyr that couldn't be used given how outspoken Tazuna was about his damn bridge.

"We are… when the old goat was guarded by snot nosed kids and a single Jōnin. But that's not the case, instead he's guarded by brats that are worth a damn and Kakashi the Copy Ninja." The deep voice of the hired blade snapped right back. Sonoda did not like the lack of respect this man had toward him. Though from what he had heard through his many contacts, the man known only as Mojo wasn't respectful toward anyone. "We're going to need more dudes because you can be damn sure that they will be getting reinforcements."

"And just who do you suggest?" Sonoda growled as he knew that these new thugs would be not cheap.

"I might know a few upstanding gentleman in need of some good times and easy money." Sonoda scowled as he could hear the smirk in words. But what was louder was the sound of his pocketbook lightening.

* * *

"So… this Uzumaki ritual…" Kakashi started as both Naruto and he stood roughly in the same place he and Satsuki had been the day before. Both them leaning back on the edge of the railing. Kakashi reading his favorite book, however… unlike Satsuki… Naruto was stealing small glances toward it. "… where did you learn it from." He asked like they weren't talking about what they were really talking about at all.

"Uh… Omegon found a scroll that had a bunch of stuff on it." Naruto knew it was a weak lie. But he really couldn't come up with something good. He had thought that Kakashi would have let the whole thing go.

"Really." Kakashi said casually as he turned a page. "So you learned it from Omegon, was it a very hands-on teaching?" Kakashi asked not showing the least bit of emotion toward the double meaning of his words. "I would assuming it was very drawn out affair, taking many night of learning how to do it just right. I bet you would end up sore from all the-"

"Okay I get it!" Naruto yelled out getting a few glances from the nearby bridge workers. "You've had your fun, but please just stop." Naruto pleaded as he tried to burn out the images that had been put in his head.

"I'm just giving you a slap on the wrist for lying to me and shirking your duties." Kakashi said giving a small eye smile at his sensei's son. Naruto just pouted in a way that reminded Kakashi of the many times Kushina would give the same face when angered at someone she respected. It was all so surreal for Kakashi, watching the son of two of the people he most respected above all else grow up. Without them… without even knowing who they were. "Naruto… you know how to set up one-way privacy seals right?" Kakashi asked not sure if he should go through with what he was thinking about right now. But in his mind, Naruto deserved the truth. The Hokage said that the boy would be told in time but as the years went on and the boy grew and grew… when was the time that he would be told?

"Yeah… why?" Naruto asked a little confused about the out of the blue question.

"Set one up around us." Kakashi said seriously as he stowed his book away in his back pocket. Naruto didn't understand why Kakashi wanted him to do this but did it anyway. He pulled out Dark Joke and with a few swishes of the tip he painted a seal ring around them. To those looking in, the two suddenly appeared like a blurry mirage and then went right back to the positions they had held for the last few hours.

"There… no one will hear us and all they'll see is just us hanging around." Naruto shrugged even as Kakashi was truly impressed by the skill that Naruto showed for what was considered a complex and highly difficult craft. There was a reason why Seal Masters were so rare and that Shinobi Villages often had single digit numbers of true masters of sealing.

"Naruto, I assume that you know where your skills in seals come from." Kakashi said not sure how to explain this but gave his best.

"Yeah… it comes from my clan's bloodline. Meaning that either my mom or my dad was a Uzumaki. Clan names take precedence over common names so it could be either one that my name comes from." Naruto said blandly, not understanding where this was going.

"It comes from your mother. Kushina Uzumaki." Kakashi said causing Naruto to stop all thought about thinking when he would eventually return to the village the many bowls of ramen he would have. Now he was fully focused on only this conversation.

"My mother." It was a statement, it wasn't a question. Both of them stood there as the topic hung in the air settling. "Are you sure that you want to do this. Even gramps and Sneaky and Creepy keep me in the dark about them."

"The Brothers wouldn't know anything about your parents, beyond what is stated on the papers that they had access to. However they might know more than they let on to me, I'm pretty sure they found a way to read blackout documents." Kakashi chuckled but returned to seriousness quickly. "But I did, I knew them."

"You… how?" Naruto asked in shock and disbelief.

"Your father was my sensei when I was a genin. As you grow older you learn to just roll with these little twists of fate." If Naruto didn't already confirm that the Gods had no power here he would suspect that Tzeentch was behind that so-called little twist of fate. Naruto then watched as Kakashi shifted himself in preparation for what was coming. "He was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage."

* * *

Author's Notes

Headache... no witty comments. Except for thank you all for the kind words for the last chapter. I am feeling a bit better about myself... just now i have to deal with the fact i failed my last two classes. Which i can deal with, its a lot easer than my self esteem.

Reviews

rmarcano321 - don't understand what you mean by that. Yurp. not really. as in canon. lots.

Blaze1992 - So did i, so i made it a little longer. Not much but a little.

Lu Bane Na - but it works so well, there's a reason why so many people use it.

Dzerx - thanks, they'll get their time soon enough.

Berlioz Chaos Lord of Khorne - But why? lemony goodness should be shared.

Reads too Much - Thanks, i do have two ideas for Omakes but haven't figured out how to implement them.

HurZysn - thanks

Master kill712 - sup. and thank you for your words

Droyenes Uzushaki - i know... but i have met pretty good people on this site. and thank you.

Tri-hex - it will be around that time. I do have that planned.


	40. Chapter 40

The two still perfectly still on the incomplete bridge. Neither one was able to make a response to what had just happened. Kakashi felt that Naruto should be the one to break the silence as a way to show he had digested just what he had heard. It was a lot to hear that you were the son of a man you had always looked up to and respected. Kakashi watched as Naruto looked down to the ground, his eyes darting in small random directions as he thought over what he had been told.

The blond was a billion lightyears away from the bridge. He could be in the middle of Terra being trampled by the hordes of pilgrims and not notice it. Everything that he had known about his life had taken a new light. Like he was looking at a painting and only now being able to see the color blue and was now able to see that it was an ocean. He couldn't begin to understand just where to start thinking how he could respond to this. So he just went with a natural curiosity.

"What were they like?" Naruto asked as he looked up. There was a whole number of questions that he wanted to ask. In some part of his mind, he knew that they were still on a mission and that this probably wasn't the best time for an emotional heart to heart about his parents. But Naruto was still human and so had faults like having his more logical and rational sides taken over by the emotional one.

"Sensei was always the type of man to come into a fight with a plan… and he never thought lesser of the enemy. Smart and cunning… and tended to listen before speaking. Very different than yourself." Kakashi started and chuckled softly at the slump in Naruto shoulders and falling of his head forward in mock disappointment. "But, just like you he knew from a young age his goal in life. And he was an unbreakable ally and friend to those he cared about. Sensei made sure to push me and my teammates to do better. I can always see him in you when you are smiling with your friends and brighten everyone's day." That perked Naruto back up instantly. "I'm sure that if he could, he'd tell you that he could never be more proud with what you've made of your life."

"Y-you really think so?" Naruto asked nearing crying on the spot. The idea that one of his idols being proud of him, that alone was overwhelming. But add on that this same man was his father. Naruto could barely contain everything that was building in him.

"I do, I've seen you grow up with my very eyes. I can remember back when him and your mother first found out they were going to have you. I never remember seeing them so happy…" Kakashi paused as he remembered one day when they were very nearly as happy. Well… happy may not be a dirty enough word. " _Come to think about it… Mikoto was acting… oh_ …" Kakashi was extremely thankful for his mask assisted poker face at that moment.

"What about my mom?" Naruto asked bringing Kakashi out of his thoughts.

"Uh… oh yes… your mother. Kushina Uzumaki, she's where you get a lot of your personality from. Excitable, outspoken, and very much someone willing to draw all the attention in the room. But she was also one of the best Kunoichi of her generation, and very likely was only second in skill to your father. As a Uzumaki, she like you was an expert in seal work beyond what anyone else could achieve." Kakashi then looked off to the side, a small shadow of fear and pain came across his lone eye. "She uh… also had quite the temper." Kakashi nervously chuckled as he remembered the one time he had been on the receiving end of that temper.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked with a small hitch of disbelief.

"Yes, she was a woman that people simply did not mess with. Respected and feared by many as for her fury and power. But also loved for her actions and heroics. And just like Minato, she would have loved and couldn't feel prouder for everything you've done. But I'm sure that they would have loved you regardless." That was the breaking point, Naruto broke down. Tears falling as he was completely overwhelmed by the idea that his parents had loved him. All his life he had tried to put off those questions that every orphan had, why did they leave me? Did they even want me? Did they hate me? And many more. Naruto had ignored all of them by focusing on his dream and his training, but they were still there in the back of his mind. He still had questions but he simply emotional dam just broke and any further questions were put to the back of his mind.

* * *

"Call out in the prime of your Youth and declare yourself strong and proud Lee!" Gai cheered as he and his students dashed through the trees on their way to the Land of Waves. Being without a civilian to escort and they were in a hurry, they could make the trip in less than two days. A feat only made even more possible by the fact this was Gai's team.

"YES GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted back with great vigor as he charged through the trees behind his mentor.

"Would the two of you shut the warp up… giving me a throne damn headache." Moriah complained as she rubbed her head to try and lessen the stress building up. She had been sent as she was the only Anbu in the office with medical training. Something that Kakashi needed if he was going to be effective in any future fight.

"So Neji… what'd think? Apparently your cousin's team is pretty good… took down a rouge Jōnin." Tenten remarked as she and Neji kept a decent pace from their sensei and Lee. Tenten saw the expected scowl form on the normally stoic and prideful features of the Hyūga.

"You heard what the ninja hound said, it was all Uzumaki and the Uchiha that won that fight." Neji grunted in annoyance over the mention of Hinata. The prodigy had always been that, a prodigy. But having been born into the branch family of the Hyūga he would never be able to rise to the level of his skills and intellect. He knew this. His father knew this. For years the two of them knew that the system that caged them was flawed and wrong. But were powerless to do anything. They were forced to watch for years as the leadership of their clan would go to a weak-willed girl and then it was handed to a cold emotionless robot of the elders. That was their fate, to grit their teeth and watch as nothing would change and those in power would continue to oppose those in not. As destiny demanded.

* * *

Hinata couldn't believe that she could feel such joy and anger at the same time. She knew she was still feeling some lingering after-effects of… whatever she did with her Inner Self but even with that, her emotions were still quite high. She held onto Naruto after he had told her what Kakashi had explained. Who his parents were. Never in a million years did she expected them to be who they were. But that didn't really matter who they were, all that mattered was that the love of her life knew he wasn't abandoned out of hate.

She unlike him had her parents, even if her mother had died soon after her sister was born. But she still had those years and then she still had her father. And her mother had always shown her that she was loved. Hinata knew that her father loved her, in his own way. He was still grieving their shared loss and growing cold to those around you was a expected way of doing so. But Naruto never had any of that. He had been an orphan until the Brothers took him in. And to hear that you had always been as alone in this world as you thought you were, it must feel like the greatest weight had been taken off his soul.

She knew him better than anyone else, she knew that he hid the pain behind that bright smile of his. The pain of knowing just how hated he was. but also there was a deeper pain that Hinata knew he hid beyond even from himself. He did everything to ignore the very concept of his parents because it would send him down a rabbit hole that he didn't think he could come out of. But all that fear had been wiped away by the simple truth that he was wanted and loved by those that gave him his life.

But even through all that joy, there were people that had kept this from Naruto. She couldn't begin to fathom why anyone would keep this from Naruto. She was sure they had their reasons but none could be worth all the suffering that Naruto had to go through. The lingering questions in his mind, constantly threatening to crack his outlook on life. Kakashi sensei she would forgive because he came to his senses and told Naruto the truth. She wasn't sure about the Brothers, they lacked a real connection to Naruto's parents and only knew them as names on documents. She knew they tended to go towards the more logical and were perfectly fine with less than moral choices. And with how impersonal they took this situation, it was very likely they just went along with the word of the main culprit of this. The Hokage. Hinata would need to hear a damn fucking good reason to even think about forgiving the old man for this.

"I can't imagine how you're feeling right now." Hinata mumbled into his chest as she continued to hold onto him. All she wanted to do was provide all the support she could in this revelation. It was a happy one but she still felt she needed to be there for him.

"I don't think I can either… I mean… I wasn't expecting this mission to be this eventful." He chuckled weakly as he held on to her with the same desperate strength that she was giving him. Both of them had left Tazuna's home after he and Kakashi returned with the Bridge Builder. He couldn't wait to tell Hinata what had happened and so dragged her out without a word of explanation. Satsuki just looked on with barely restrained jealousy and small amounts of bitterness over what she thought they were going to do. Kakashi just let it happen with a mental note to be more selective in the future as he was feeling that he was giving too many passes for the couple.

"You were sick of the boring D-ranks… I hope you're happy." She joked as they leaned back into a tree. Slowly and carefully slid down and settled into each other arms as they sat down on the ground. The peace of the surrounding forest helping relax the mood.

"Again… I don't think I can understand just how happy I am." Naruto sighed as he just enjoyed the moment with Hinata. So many things had happened in the last few days. First they fought for their lives against a woman that very nearly killed them, then he made love to the girl that would one day become his wife, and now he had just found out who his parents were. It was a lot to take in over a short amount of time. The two of them stayed as they were, even as the sun fell and they fell to sleep's own embrace.

* * *

"Did you know?" Naruto asked after a few moments of standing in the middle of Kurama strange little home. She was laying back in the same couch that he woke up in two nights before with a drink in hand. She wasn't smiling or giving any expression beyond waiting for him to speak.

" **Of course I did, I know many things that you don't that you would like to know**." She said after taking a small sip from her glass. She spoke like it was no trouble at all to admit that she was hiding things from him. Naruto wanted to be angry at her for that but couldn't find it in him to do so. Mostly on the grounds that he knew her age and that inherently came with knowledge. " **I didn't tell you this specific secret because it wasn't mine to tell, I only know because your mother was my last container. So I know only because I was a forced witness**."

"W-wait… my mom was… oh god…" Naruto nearly gagged as the many sexual comments that Kurama had made about her last container came back to him. Kurama smirked but hid it quickly as he recovered. "Okay… lots of things I didn't need to know."

" **But that reason is only a minor one compared to the second**." Kurama started as she circled the drink in her hand. But once she was finished another sip her mood turned far more serious. " **You, have done a remarkable job at avoiding the temptation that the Gods offer. Anyone of lesser willpower would have taken the power that they could grant in a second**."

"And what does that have to do with no telling me of my parents?"

" **Because telling you about your parents had the possibility of derailing of you off the path you had been taking. The one where you weren't becoming a plaything for the gods**." Kurama replied trying to keep her irritation at him interrupting her from spilling over into her words. " **Telling a orphan about their parents… that's not a stable situation when the temptation of reality changing power is at said orphan's fingertips**."

"Then that possibility is enough to keep me in the dark about my parents? Because I might decide to something stupid like go to the gods and ask them to bring them back or something like that?" Naruto shot back and Kurama did sigh at her own weak logic. "You couldn't just trust me to handle this?"

" **Up until recently… no**." Kurama stated bluntly and ignored the scowl that Naruto had for her casual attitude to the subject. " **Both you and I weren't mature enough to handle this whole affair with the needed tact**." That paused Naruto's building anger. " **You don't handle sudden shocks very well, what happened in the capital proved that** …"

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time." Naruto grumbled and there was a small silence that aired between them. Only stopping after she looked down into her drink and spoke again.

" **Yes… I encouraged you to be bloodthirsty and take revenge on those that hurt Hinata and Ino. But as I said, neither of us until recently were mature enough to handle much**." Naruto had to hide the victorious smirk that threatened to play at his lips when he saw the momentary drop in Kurama ears. She was genuinely guilty for her role in fueling Naruto's anger and hate during that mess. She looked back up to him and red eyes met blue. " **Now that I'm finally back to my proper self, and you've grown a bit… that's why I had no problem with the cyclopes letting you in on this secret. Besides as I said before, it wasn't my secret to tell and he had all the right in the world to tell it**."

"Is there anything else you're keeping from me?" Naruto sighed knowing the answer. "Better yet is there any secrets that you're willing to tell me at this time." Naruto knew that she was just about to tell him yes with that last question. He wasn't in the mood for her to be coy. He watched as she looked up in the air, watching the clouds in the sky float in a left to right circle. Her eyes making small twitches as she thought about all she knew and what might be safe to tell him.

" **I hate that you're blond**." She said with a small snort as she recalled the last man to touch her and how he was blond as well.

"You've told me this." He shrugged.

" **No… it disgusts me. I'd rather you dye it anything but that horrid color**." She complained after drinking the rest of her glass. Her cheeks even starting to grow a bit red from the booze working her system. " **But that's not all… I'll tell you two more things if you promise not to blame me any more than I already have**." She said as she stood up and made her way to a small table with a glass bottle filled with whiskey. Kurama personally couldn't stand sake and much-preferred jack to the native drink of choice.

"This is about the night of my birth isn't it." Naruto's voice was attempting to sound neutral but the pain of what he knew happened that night still came through. She said nothing as she poured herself another drink… only to down the entire thing in one go. Naruto's eyes widened at that and then he watched as she went and poured another drink. This time taking both the glass and the bottle with her back to the couch. A small wobble to her step as she navigated the five feet that separated her and the sofa.

" **Ahha… that's better… and yes… that fucking night**." Kurama slurred as Naruto couldn't help but feel that this might be a bad idea. " **Despite what (hic) everyone in that s-shitty little village may think… I did not want to (hic) leave Kushina's seal. Why the fuck would I when I would just b-be stuffed back in… l-likely with a even tighter seal**!"

"Because you wanted to destroy the village?" Kurama's drunk response to that was a very unladylike raspberry. "Okay you've had too much…" Naruto sighed as he walked over and leaned to take the bottle from her.

" **Nooo… mine**." Kurama whined as she held the bottle deep in her chest. " **You don't get to take this from me until** …" Kurama then grabbed Naruto's dick, lightly moving her hand up and down the shaft. "… **you exchange it for this**." As much as he enjoyed her actions he lightly grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from his package. " **Aw… (hic) not yet**?"

"No… now keep going. What happened the night I was born." Naruto said stepping away so she couldn't try another sneak attack on him. The Fox Spirit pouted a bit but eventually began again.

" **It was all that damn Uchiha's fault… he came into the seal a-and dragged me out**. **I didn't wanna leave! Kushina at least made the seal (hic) bearable to be in**." Kurama explained as she sunk into the couch.

" _And she was just talking about how she's now mature_." Naruto thought to himself before he tried to get the drunken woman back on track. "So you didn't have a seal like mine with my mother?"

" **FUCK I WISH IT WAS LIKE THIS ONE! That bitch Mito made Kushina's seal just like her own. Oh if I could I would dragged that over-controlling cunt out from the depths of the Warp and burn her to a char**!" Kurama raged as she stood up and screamed to the sky. Once her little tirade was over however she struggled to maintain her balance and ended up falling forward. Thankfully Naruto caught her in his arms, she simply just held onto him not moving from her spot. " **Kushina was so nice… she came to me and even though I threatened to destroy the whole village if I ever got out… she still tried to get to know me**." Naruto felt Kurama grip on his sleeve get tighter as she buried her face into his shoulder. " **I couldn't understand why some human would care about how I felt… it hadn't happened in centuries. I didn't want to leave… I knew that if I did then I would betray the trust Kushina had in me. I would be caught again… and put in another seal… and never trusted by a Jinchūriki again**."

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't-"

" **I killed her**!" Kurama sobbed into him, he could feel her tears bleeding through his shirt. " **My first friend and I killed her and the man she loved**!" Kurama continued to cry, Naruto could only let her. He knew that he shouldn't be angry at her, from all of this there was one missing variable. Chaos. He knew that they somehow were involved in this by them just being here in the seal.

"It wasn't you, you told me that they were just dragged along for the ride when you were sealed inside of me. That can only mean they had some kind of hold on you that night." He didn't know much about that night but he did know a few things he could piece together. One, the Nine-Tails attacked the Village. Two, Alpharius and Omegon crashed on this world while transporting a Chaos Artifact. Three, his parents died that night and sealed the Nine-Tails and unknowingly the Gods of the Warp in him. Four, he now knew Kurama didn't escape willingly and was forced to by some Uchiha.

" **But I still did it… I still am the one that took them from you**." She said before trying to move away from him only to be pulled back. " **Let go… why aren't you mad at me? I'm just a monster that destroys everything it touches**." Kurama once again tried to move away from her Jinchūriki, he reminded her so much of Kushina. He never feared her, he never took her crap and yet he continued to call her a friend. She could never say it out loud because of her pride, but she needed Naruto. She didn't want to be alone again, But every time she stopped fighting the world and found people to care about, she somehow found a way to ruin it all.

"No." He said as he continued to hold her to him. He wasn't going to let her go and prove that she was the monster she thought she was. "My mom saw the good in you, so do I. It wasn't you… the only one to blame was the bastard that screwed with your head. Him. And only him. And I promise that we both will find him and kill him for what he did." Naruto could feel Kurama relax in his grip and smiled as he heard the soft sound of content purring.

" **I still hate that you're blond… change it to red… I like red**." Kurama whispered softly as the emotional stress began creeping at her. She could feel her container pick her up as she began to feel her body move toward rest. She just snuggled in closer to his chest as she felt everything go to black.

* * *

"Are you sure that Tsunami and Inari will be fine without us?" Satsuki as Sasuke asked as she and the rest of team seven waited at the very edge of the unfinished bridge. The four Leaf Shinobi all stood waiting for their reinforcements to arrive from the mainland.

"Given your excellent recon of the island, and Naruto warning seals, I think its safe to say that we'll be able to respond the second Nei and her friend show up." Kakashi replied knowing that Gai had been the one sent. Pakkun had returned via the summoning Jutsu after he completed his mission and told his master that it would be Gai and his team along with one Anbu with medical training. " _Knowing Gai… he'll likely be here any moment and show up in his own special way_ …" Kakashi thought hiding his exasperation for his fellow Jōnin's antics.

"So what's this Gai-sensei like?" Naruto asked as he stood next to their sensei, Hinata clinging close on his arm. She knew that Gai was the name of Neji's sensei, it was just her luck that her cousin would be sent to reinforce her team. The thought of what he might say or do in front of Naruto and her team had returned her back to the nervous girl that she thought had begun to fade away.

"Oh… he's something you just have to see for yourself. But I'll tell you this, he's just as strong as myself. Just don't ever let him hear I said that." Kakashi chuckled as he worried that maybe he might have given them some more ammo to use against him later. The three of them already proved that they could have very selective memories when it came to his words. The four waited about fifteen more minutes when they all felt an approaching mass of chakra. Then just as fast as they felt it approach, they were blinded by a blast of smoke.

"Introducing! The Leaf's Sublime Green Beast of Prey… Maito Gai!" Naruto, Hinata, and Satsuki all watched as the smoke began to clear and they saw… they didn't know what they were looking at. Posing, a man in a green jumpsuit, orange legwarmers, a Leaf flack vest, bowl haircut, and the largest eyebrows that any of them had ever seen.

* * *

" **MY EYES! MY EYES**!" Slaanesh screamed in pain as she tore her gaze away from the images of what Naruto was seeing. " **What hellish abomination is that… kill it! Destroy this affront to perfection itself**!"

* * *

Naruto, unaware to Slaanesh's suffering, could not take his eyes off the man that had appeared in front of them. Neither could Satsuki or Hinata who both had their jaws dropped by the ludicrous sight before them. It was only when three teens landed behind him.

"Wow Gai-sensei! Another amazing entrance!" The mini version of the Jōnin shouted excitedly as he jumped around his mentor.

"I know. Just like always I rendered them speechless." Gai said with a smirk that visibly shined.

"Ugh… they're not speechless for good reasons." The only girl of the group sighed in deep-seeded stress from her sensei and teammate's embarrassing behavior. The lone Hyūga of the group just remained silent while glaring at his kin.

"Kakashi, heard that you and your team were in a bit of a jam. So Lord Hokage sent only the best." Gai said giving a goofy grin and an thumbs up.

"Yes well… thanks." Kakashi sweat dropped as he was pretty sure that the only reason why they were sent was because they were the nearest team. It wasn't like he was a bad pick, but given the urgency in this case… Gai's words may be misplaced. "We have the island laid out, and even have a ward of seals surrounding the bridge, village, and the client's home."

"You guys were pretty lucky coming in the way you did, if you had walked in from the shore then you'd set off my little trap." Naruto chuckled at the idea of these guys walking into town covered in orange paint. But what he got now was a glare from Neji.

"I highly doubt I would fall for such a childish trick, it's the orange paint you used in your fight with Nei Sai correct." Naruto's friendly grin fell to a unamused frown. "My eyes would see our seal work from miles away and all it would take is a small application of chakra to disrupt the internal workings of your seals." There was no doubt in Neji's belief that he could overcome the seal line. In his experience both the Byakugan and the Gentle Fist Taijutsu were all he needed to find victory. What victory he could find in the world.

"Now now Neji… these are our comrades." Gai chastised though the effect was diluted by the smile on his face. Gai then turned back to Kakashi. "Sounds like you've got this well in hand, so why don't we have a friendly little training session between our teams."

* * *

Author's Notes.

Damn that was quick. Next chapter will be a cool fight between team seven and team Gai. some Hyuga drama. and set up for the final battle of the Land of Waves arc.

Reviews

Blaze1992 - unlikely. Neji will be getting his humility lesson a bit early but will it stick? And the green beasts will not be getting the stuffing beaten out of them this time.

Berlioz Chaos Lord of Khorne - Well... that's your thing man. But word of warning... there's gonna be whole lots of lemons in the future. And here's another cliffhanger

rmarcano321 - maybe... I'll have to think on that. because... i don't know. because god or demon. no, they don't have guns or cars or other stuff.

HurZysn - thank you


	41. Chapter 41

Author's Notes

I'M BACK! Wow… been gone for a while now but I'm back in the saddle and putting out chapters for this story. Hopefully… hopefully… I'll make it to the top spot of the Naruto/Warhammer crossovers. Please people! I really want to take the dead weight off the top spot.

This chapter is a little on the short side but I really felt that this chapter was needed for a few reasons, just a little action to break up the other stuff that's been happening. To have Team Seven and Team Gai meet and have their fights because I got them lined up with different people in the Chūnin Exams. Besides… I've got fun things planned for that. By the way I will be putting up a poll later tomorrow (today) to decide a Hidden Stone Genin team I want to be in there. I don't want to always do OCs and throwing in some characters from other anime or maybe other stuff could be fun. I will put OCs as an option though.

* * *

"By the power of Youth let's get this training rolling!" Gai cheered out as he, his genin team, along with Kakashi's genin all stood in the small field that they would use for their little training match. Naruto had placed many clones around the bridge and the bridge builder's home, so along with the seals in place there was plenty of warning if there was a attack. Kakashi himself was with the Anbu that had been sent with Gai to heal the Jōnin up to the point of combat functionality.

"Is he always like this?" Naruto deadpanned as he, Hinata, and Satsuki all stared blankly at the excited Jōnin hardly believing that he was on the same level as their cooler than cool sensei.

"Yeah… you don't get used to it." Tenten sighed knowing that even if she wasn't looking at the embarrassment that was her sensei he was still there. She could feel the weirdness that was Gai-sensei.

"LEE! NARUTO! You two will be the first to spar." Gai said as he pointed to the two genin. His smile sparkling in the sunlight. Both of the boys glanced to each other before Naruto shrugged and Lee had a fire in his eyes about proving himself. The other Genin and Gai all moved to the edge of the clearing giving the two room to fight as destructively as they need. It was a decently large field and nice and open without a single obstruction. "Alright, the rules are simple, fight until the other side yields, no fatal moves and if things begin to get out of hand I will step in. This fight is meant to gauge your current level and to see where you stand with your peers. Nothing more." The Genin all heard Neji scoffed at the peers comment. Satsuki was looking forward to taking him down a notch as there was no way Hinata would be fighting her cousin. "Begin!"

"I WILL MAKE YOU PROUD GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted with all the power of youth he could muster. The sight of which drove Slaanesh to tears, she did not like being around Lee or Gai what so ever. Naruto however just unsheathed _Dark Joke_ , then standing in a standard guard stance for the incoming Taijutsu user. Naruto knew that any ninja well versed in Taijutsu worth a damn knew how to deal with an opponent with a blade. Namely they had two options, disarm the blade or get in past the blade's reach. Each present their own problems. Swordsmen trained hard to keep their grip on their weapon and someone using a sword an automatic longer reach than someone just using their fists. What this came down to was speed and reaction time.

Naruto's eyes widened as he quickly figured out who had the better of the two. Lee had the speed, as evident by his sudden appearance next to Naruto. But Naruto had the better reaction time thanks to Slaanesh's gift. On instinct alone Naruto swung _Dark Joke_ to his right only for Lee to dip under the swing of the blade. Time seemed to slow down seconds passed between them, Lee moved so fast that only thanks to Naruto's enhanced senses was he able to pick him out. Naruto twisted the handle of Dark Joke between his fingers, arcing around and forcing Lee to abandon his attempt to get past the sword's reach. Lee retreated back, hopping back a few feet with a shocked look on his face.

"Wow… I've never had to pull that out of my ass before." Naruto sighed as he regained his breath. The past second had felt like an hour and his mind was racing. His body was demanding a lot out of him for that sudden blast of chakra to keep up with Lee. "How are you able to move that fast and still look so ready?" It wasn't like Naruto was lacking in stamina, it was more that he was unused to using so much in such a short span of time across his whole body.

"That is the power of hard work and determination!" Lee cheered happy to have a sparring partner that might actually give his training it's proper respect. Neji never thought much of the idea of enough hard work could overcome any advantage given at birth. "Now, I hope that you will still be able to keep up with me after that little warm up." With a smirk lee then vanished again from Naruto's sight. But this time the blond was prepared and didn't let the Taijutsu user get close to him. Just as fast as Lee fought, Naruto drew a circle of seals around him. He really getting use out of his favorite seal, a fact made apparent to everyone watching as a sudden splat sound was followed by the sight of Lee dripping in orange paint.

The first hit of the match went to Naruto as Lee was kicked up in the air from below, distracted by the strange and unexpected means of attack used before. But lee recovered quickly and spun around mid-air, getting rid of the paint on him with the speed of his rotation. When he was finished he saw an incoming of over a dozen Naruto clones heading right for him. Lee was impressed by the blond's quick thinking but knew that he was his enemy for the match. Lee dove right toward the incoming clones and easily dispatched them but was confused when he punched out the last clone he was all alone. Lee then yelped as slammed into the ground by a sudden shift in gravity.

"You need to be careful where you step." Naruto said as he puffed back into his normal body from the rock he had transformed into. "And pay attention to your surroundings." Naruto chuckled but then his face paled before his instincts screamed at him to watch out. But they were too late as he was kicked forward into the gravity trap he himself set. A trap that lacked its previous occupant.

"And you must learn that a ninja might be feigning their defeat." Lee shot back, greatly enjoying the verity in Naruto's style of combat. It was very different than fighting Neji, Tenten and even Gai-sensei. Lee watched as Naruto sent a small spark of his chakra to deactivate the gravity seal freeing him. Naruto stood back up, he cursed himself for getting fooled like that as if this had been a real fight the damage would have been far worse than just a kick. Naruto retook his guard stance with Dark Joke and began slowly trickling in some of Kurama's chakra into his reserves. It wasn't the same as taking it on fully but it did soften the blow when using a sudden spike in chakra like before.

And that buffer was needed as Lee went right back to his speedy blows. Naruto attempted to match the speed but quickly found that to be a too taxing effort. Instead he just focused on countering Lee before could make contact with one of his attacks. Making sure that if Lee did try to finish one of his heavy hitting moves it would result in the blunt side of Naruto's sword hitting Lee. They continued this dance of dodging and counter for several minutes. Each side never really able to land a blow on the other,

On the sidelines Hinata, Tenten, and Satsuki all watched with rapt attention. All of them were focused on training to spot the trading of blows between the two Genin. But they both moved so fast at times that midway through the fight Hinata and Satsuki activated their Dōjutsu just to keep up. Leaving Tenten to watch the blur of attacks without help to understand what was happening. Neji meanwhile had already written off the match as not worth his time. Even the show of speed and skill didn't change his mind, he already figured out several means by which he could beat both of the fighters.

" _Okay, it's time to end th_ -" Naruto began thinking but suddenly found himself slammed back up into the air. Apparently Lee had the same idea. Naruto planned on recovering as well as he did last time only to find Lee floating in the air behind him. Before Naruto could even react to this he felt a small but noticeable sense of chakra directing something behind him.

"YOUT LITTLE FOOL!" Gai yelled out as he appeared out from nowhere and socked Lee square in the face sending him barreling down the field. "That move is forbidden, and you know it." Gai said as Lee stopped his crash and kneeled before his sensei. "I have told you Lee that that move is to only be used under very certain circumstances. And this training match is not one of them."

"I know… I'm sorry… I just got caught up in the fight…" Lee mumbled feeling guilty about breaking his sensei's rules. Naruto and the others just watched in confusion as to what just happened. Then they watched as Gai approached Lee and took a knee in front of the boy.

"I had to punish you, but know this... it's for your own good." Gai cried out, tears running down his face as for some unknown reason the backdrop behind the two suddenly turned to a sunset on a cliffside. Naruto was seriously considering that Gai was somehow a Daemon Prince with the power to alter reality. "Oh Lee…"

"Oh sensei…" Lee cried right alongside his sensei. Both staring at each other with passioned looks of trust and sorrow. "I-I am… s-so sorry."

"Alright… it's over… you don't need to say anymore." It was at this point that Slaanesh was tearing at her eyes at seeing this before her. This utter affront to all it stood for would forever be burned into its mind. It was getting to the point where it wished it wouldn't return back to its whole self and bring these memories with it.

"Sensei!" Lee cried as he rushed into a hug with Gai, both crying their eyes out. Naruto, Hinata, and Satsuki could only watch in horror at what they were forced to witness. Because the sight in front of them somehow had an enthralling trait to it making it impossible to turn away.

"It's okay Lee, it's only just a phase." Gai pleaded as they both stood up, still crying. Team Seven began wondering if they might die from dehydration with all the crying. "Now run off into the sunset Lee! I want you to give me a hundred laps around the Island! Go and suffer… but don't mess up your hair."

"YES GAI-SENSEI!" Lee ran off, kicking up a dust cloud behind him as he set about in his punishment. Naruto, Hinata, and Satsuki all blankly stared at the utter craziness that they had just been witnessed to. Naruto especially felt all this was unnecessary as he was pretty sure that he could have taken whatever it was Lee was about to do.

"TENTEN! HINATA! You're up next!" Gai-sensei shouted like what just happened had been completely normal and not weird at all. An opinion that only he and Lee would share.

"But wait, so was that the end of my match?" Naruto asked feeling like he still had some moves he wanted to show off, there was this one he really wanted to use… but then he thought about. Maybe Lee wasn't the guy he wanted to test it on. Inside, two beings nodded in agreement as this Jutsu was highly favored by them and would not like its first use to be wasted on the mini-Gai.

"It's fine Naruto, you did great." Hinata said trying to encourage her teammate knowing that his sparring partner was already far away in his running. He smiled at her helpful words, while he wanted to show off a bit more he understood that he did his best and displayed his skills as best he could.

"Thanks, and I'm sure that you'll do great too." With that Hinata blushed and gave her boyfriend and future husband a grateful hug and ran off to the center of the field where Tenten was waiting. Meanwhile Naruto made his way back to where Satsuki and Neji were waiting on the sidelines. Satsuki gave a faint smile acknowledging his performance in the short match and he gave back a more pronounced goofy smile that caused Satsuki to force down a small reddening in her cheeks. His positivity was so cute and infectious. Although some seemed immune to it.

"It's pointless you know, telling her that she'll be anything but the failure that she is." Neji snidely commented not taking his glare off Hinata as she began her fight with Tenten. If the Hyūga wasn't so blinded by his feelings he would have noticed that Hinata's stance in their family's Taijutsu was cleaner and more refined than it had been in the past.

"What did you say?!" Naruto started but Satsuki stepped between the blond and Negi. Naruto gave her a small look of surprise and anger but it faded as Satsuki glanced at Neji with the famous Uchiha look of superiority and casual dismissal. Naruto had never seen Satsuki was that look for real, only faking it to keep up the Sasuke appearance.

"Don't bother Naruto, he's not worth it." It took all her willpower to maintain the Sasuke guise, and come up with that very Uchiha way of dressing Neji down in so few words. Because inside she was seething with rage. Hinata was anything but a failure, the fight playing out before them proved that. Hinata was deflecting each and every weapon thrown at her, and with each deflection she made a step toward Tenten. Slowly closing the gap between them. And when Tenten disengaged to widen that gap, Hinata went for the kill and quickly closed the distance between them. It was likely only thanks to Tenten's experience with Neji that allowed her to escape the grasp of Hinata's Gentle Fist.

"The words of the last reminder of the rotted elements of the Uchiha Clan. The Uchiha are the perfect example of Fate carrying out its will, destiny demanded that weak would be purged and the ashes of the dead will give rise to a greater Uchiha clan." Neji replied without nearly as much bite that Naruto and Satsuki expected. The first sentence was certainly filled with bile for Satsuki but the rest nearly held a small tone of reverence. Naruto's eyes narrowed as the side of him trained by the Hydra spoke to him. Neji saw what happened to the Uchiha as a good thing, that the majority of the Clan, including the upper ranks of it, was purged leaving behind what he considered to be the worthy elements.

" _He wants the same thing to happen to the Hyūga_." He made a mental note to tell Alpharius and Omegon about this insight into Neji. Because Naruto could see far too many similarities between Neji and Itachi. Naruto being unaware of the Brother's roles' in the Uchiha Massacre. "He may not be worth it, but he still should watch his mouth."

"You don't think I don't know why you refuse to see why Hinata is the failure she is?" No, Naruto knew she wasn't a failure but Naruto was pretty damn sure he wasn't the blind one here. "You two think your little relationship hasn't gone unnoticed by the Clan." Again, Naruto gave two shits about what the Hyūga clan thought about them. But it was worth knowing that their relationship was known, more information to report back to the Brothers.

"And?" Naruto asked as if trying to get to the point. Neji just scowled at Naruto's lack of understanding of what he thought was a deep threat.

"It won't last, even if she's not the heiress to the clan anymore she will never end up with a clanless nobody like you." Neji scowl deepened further at Naruto's snickering and the Uchiha mocking smirk. "You have deluded yourself if you think otherwise." That just caused Naruto to laugh aloud.

"Oh… throne that was funny." Naruto chuckled as he pictured Neji reacting to the fact that Hinata and him were engaged by order of her father, the head of the Hyūga clan. And the mention of him being a clanless was also very funny given the history of the Uzumaki and the Leaf Village. "Then I guess my reality is your delusion." Naruto said back before watching the ending blows of the match, Hinata hitting both of Tenten's arms and rendering them useless. "Well look at that, doesn't look like a failure does she?" Naruto smugness was bashing over Neji's head and it did not suit the proud Hyūga well at all.

"Naruto!" Hinata cheered very unlike Hinata-like and launched herself into a hug that was very Ino-like. The boyfriend on the receiving end of the hug blinked at that sudden action and just chalked it up to Hinata itching further out of her shell. "I did it! I won." She was so proud of herself. Even if it was a training match, it still proved she had improved and was getting stronger.

"You did, better than my draw." Naruto admitted but Hinata was having none of that.

"No way, you would have won in the end I'm sure." She said as she let him go, doing her best to not let her cousin glare ruin the moment. She had worked hard and this helped show it, she wasn't going to let Neji and his hang-ups taint that sentiment.

"SASUKE! NEJI! YOU ARE UP! LET US FINISH THIS WITH A YOUTHFUL BATTLE OF SKILL!" Gai-sensei cheered out breaking up the conversation. Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten all watched from the sidelines as Satsuki and Neji took their places in the middle of the field. The Uchiha was looking forward to wiping the floor with the proud Hyūga that insulted Hinata so casually. His whole rant about fate and what it meant toward her own clan was totally ignored as she somewhat agreed with him on the base idea of it. Though she could do without him saying she was part of the correctly considered rotten part of the old Uchiha clan. "And… begin!" With Gai-sensei words Neji activated his Byakugan, and dash forward ready to end this in a single move. He hadn't yet perfected Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, he was close but he wouldn't need it for this fight. Unfortunately, when Neji was in range he found his Uchiha opponent to have vanished.

"This won't be so easy." Neji's eyes widened at hearing that, he saw exactly where _Sasuke_ had moved to, he moved to intercept the incoming punch. He flicked the fist away and posed himself to counter-attack only to find the Uchiha having vanished from where he thought her to be. "You really need to get this through your head, I'm not going to be where you want me to be."

"Doesn't matter where you are, my eyes will always see where you will be." Neji countered as the two continued their dance of attack and counter. The Hyūga frustration only grew more and more as he failed to land a single blow on the Uchiha. Every time he would stop one of _Sasuke's_ punches or kicks it would be already too late and she would be gone.

"And I'll just anticipate your next move before you even make it." With his all-seeing eyes he could see the smirk on _Sasuke's_ face at her saying that. Along with the sight of seeing the Uchiha clan's Sharingan instead of the near black eyes that the Uchiha normally had. "There's a reason that your clan as always been third place behind mine and the Senju. If Fate is on anyone's side here it would be on mine." With that the Uchiha jumped above Neji and threw down three kunai toward the Hyūga, Neji easily deflected them just as Hinata had done to all of Tenten's ninja tools. But it still provided a split second distraction.

"He's out of his depth if he thinks he can hide from me." But to Neji's surprise he couldn't find anything in his field of vision. He then saw through the static of the impromptu Genjutsu that had been placed on him. "You're a bigger fool if you think that will work on me." It was effortless to dispel the Genjutsu but it was only a split second before a second was placed on him. And before he could have dispelled that one he was slammed in the back of the head by a roundhouse kick.

"Something my dumbass uncle once told me, that Genjutsu is pointless to use on Hyūga because they can see through them. But guess what, thanks to your 360-degree field of vision… you're one giant target for Genjutsu, as I don't need to make eye contact to cast one on you. Your senses are just one big bubble that I can hit any time I want. I can just spam weak ones while getting in close, making you waste time seeing them and getting rid of them." Satsuki smirked as knew that fighting Neji would be super simple, it was a little tiring on her part to use this tactic as just spamming Genjutsu as she put it was taxing on her stores of Chakra, but if she could end this quickly then it wouldn't matter. This had been the strategy that the Uchiha used long before the establishment of the Leaf Village when they fought Hyūga, not that Satsuki of Kojiro knew this. The current Head of the Uchiha clan just discovered this by getting into one too many fights with Hyūga. More than a few of those had been in his younger days when he would sleep with several of the females of the clan.

"This doesn't matter, you can't possibly have the endurance to maintain this plan of yours." Neji growled as he stood back up and looked at Satsuki. Focusing on her chakra network and confirming what he suspected, it had depleted a good deal after those last two failed Genjutsu.

"It will be enough to beat you down." Satsuki smirked, she knew the path to victory. She had been taught well the teachings of the Primarch Corvus Corax, always be exactly where the enemy doesn't want you to be. And Neji didn't want Satsuki to be where he couldn't see her. And since he could see everywhere around him that meant Satsuki needed to create a place where he couldn't see her. She was just lucky that Kakashi had taught her some simple Genjutsu techniques for the Sharingan.

Neji scowled at that and made his goal to teach this Uchiha not to misplace fate's plans for him. Neji knew his place and it wasn't below this remnant of a failed clan. He might be a caged bird but he still stood above the Uchiha reject that everyone fawned over like a prized animal that needed to be pampered. Neji felt another Genjutsu come over him and this time he didn't immediately dispel it. He timed his thoughts, he timed the movement it would take for the Uchiha to close the distance between them. He was always called a genius, and he was in more ways than one. Once he knew the exact moment of opportunity he dispelled the Genjutsu. Feeling the next begin to come over him he focused on the point of attack.

" _There_!" With a flash of movement he struck Satsuki right in the shoulder, hitting one of the several tenketsu that resided there. While he couldn't perform the Eight Trigrams yet that didn't mean he couldn't mimic to a degree. Using the spot he had hit a reference and the momentary confusion that the Uchiha felt he began a barrage of Gentle Fist strikes to his opponent. But before Neji had begun hitting _Sasuke_ anywhere in the chest area the Hyūga felt his hand pulled away and held back. The Genjutsu still over him, he attacked who he thought was one of the Uchiha's teammates only to be deflected and then held to the ground. He felt a shot of Chakra dispelling the Genjutsu and could now see that it was Gai-sensei who had stopped the fight.

"That's enough Neji, you were aiming in an area filled with vital spots and you could have easily missed with that Genjutsu on you." Gai explained knowing that was a weak excuse for his effort to hid Satsuki's gender. Gai knew his student wouldn't understand the need to keep that little secret from anyone in the village nobility. And Gai wouldn't let this girl face the fate that chain of events would have in store for her. "However, you won… the match was over the second you got the ball rolling on your attack." Gai said as he let his student go, though from the look in his eyes Gia could tell that Neji wasn't buying his reasoning for the match ending so abruptly. "Such a wonderful showing of Youth from all of you! You should be proud of the progress you've all made since your days in the Academy. Now let us all head back to the client's home where our medical ninja will be happy to fix you all up."

* * *

"I'm not happy to fix all these kids up." Moriah grumbled as she applied what limited medical ninjutsu she knew to Satsuki. She was happy to tease and prod at her little pupil but only if they could be alone. The presence of the others made it impossible as she needed to keep Satsuki's gender secret. Something she hated to do in the first place but it was Satsuki own request and it was her choice at the end of the day.

"So how did they do today Gai" Kakashi asked from his spot at the end of the table. Satsuki, Tenten, and Neji where all on the other side of the room getting their bodies healed up while the rest were sitting around the table. Kakashi had spent the whole day suffering under Moriah's teasing and predatory flirting. Something about the woman made him on edge, not a bad thing for a woman in Kakashi's opinion. But they were on mission right now and needed to keep their wits about them. He had bent the rules for Naruto and Hinata because he knew their situation. Kakashi and Moriah didn't have that, if she wanted to do this back at the Leaf he was more than welcome to reciprocate. But until then, they had a job to do.

"Fantastic! Such a brilliant fight with the power of Youth for all to see and learn from." Gai shouted out enthusiastically as he praised the effort given by the Genin. "Hinata and Tenten showed their marks in their own fields of fighting well and fought with the best they had. I'd say all they really need to do is expand on what they have going for them. Same thing with Neji and Sasuke. I already know Neji is training with his father and his own work outside both the clan and my teaching. But you should be able to help Sasuke right along with developing his Sharingan. As for… Naruto… and… Lee?" Gai trailed off as he remembered something. "LEE!" Gai yelled out as he dashed off to find his student and tell him to stop running around the island.

"I see… Naruto? How'd you think you did?" Kakashi said used to Gai's antics while the rest, minus Neji and Tenten who were also used to Gai, stared at the door that had now been busted by Gai's excited exit.

"Uh…" Naruto's brain rebooted after seeing what he just saw. "… I think I need to focus on buffing up my speed and my Chakra reserves. Lee was moving so fast I could barely keep up with him." Naruto had a few ideas on how to do that, his biggest one was gravity seals on his body, he thought he saw that mentioned in one of the many scrolls the Brothers had given him but didn't give it much thought at the time. Along with that he Thought about dumping his Chakra into a seal that just wasted huge amounts of Chakra doing something useless, hoping to work out his Chakra reserves like working out his muscle fibers. While he already had vast amounts of Chakra at his disposal, making sure to have that in a usable pool large enough in battle was important.

"Good, I'm happy to see that my Genin are able to take their training seriously without me hovering over them all the time." Kakashi said with one of his trademarked eye smiles.

"Don't be lazy, actually teach these kids something." Moriah snapped back making Team Seven's genin chuckle and Kakashi look down feeling like his teaching method wasn't being taken seriously.

* * *

Author's Notes

Okay, one thing... one tiny little rant about 40k. Ignore this if you don't want to hear about my grips about GWs. Reviews are below. Rant time. Warhammer... Adventures... FUUUUUUUUCK! Why! Why! Does this have to be this timeline where this happens. Why! Why does GW think it's a good idea to try and make kids books set in 40k of all fucking places. Fantasy kind of could maybe... no... not with Slaanesh anywhere it. This... isn't how this shit should go. I love Warhammer... but come on GW... stop. Just stop. stop with this shit. Stop it! And fire the Ward. Rant over. That had been building up since I learned about Warhammer Adventures.

Reviews

Hurzsn - yes... he will and she will eventually.

Mythfan - Hah!

rmarcano321 - Blacklight. Zabz because badass. Not nearly as so as you'd like I think. Look to last answer. yeah... much so.

hammerfist-dono - people seem to want that. So once I figure out a way to do it right I will do it

CaleDrake - thank you


	42. Chapter 42

Author's Notes

Villain's chapter! Also a bit of gore in this chapter so watch out. Also the poll for the Hidden Stone team is up on my page.

* * *

Sonoda walked through the forest that occupied a good third of the Land of Waves. It was a dense and at times dark forest where a person could get lost if not careful. The priest however knew where he was going as he had been to his destination several times. It was a small stone hut that acted a storehouse for the Church on the island. The foundation being a sheet of Chakra nullifying metal that was shipped to the Church of the God-Emperor by like-minded allies. Or at least that was what Sonoda had been told by his superiors. It made for an excellent hiding place for his assassins. It was even more so when he learned of the presence of two Hyūga that did daily checks of the island with those freaky eyes of theirs.

"Damn shinobi with their witchcraft. The nations have been destroyed in the fires of their petty wars." Sonoda grumbled to himself, he had never liked Shinobi or their ninja arts. There were many people among the common folk of the Land of Water that felt the same. The Mist Civil War was just the latest example of what was brought about by their strange powers. But, they had their uses… when they actually did their job.

The priest soon found his way to the small stone hut, he looked around even though he knew that if he had been followed there was no way a normal human like him could spot one of the ninja on the island. Not in an environment like this, most like not in any environment. He just checked around out of some vain hope he could. Seeing nothing, not that made him feel much better, he entered into the hut and found the small hatch that would lead him down further into the storeroom where his _guests_ were hiding out in.

"How many days has it been… time gets kinda funny down here." He heard Mojo ask as the priest descended down the ladder into the decently large room that housed everything from weapons to food. In the corner was a cot where Naonaka Sen was sleeping. The man was always sleeping, the two times Sonoda had been here to see the two since they arrived three days ago he had never seen the brother of his hired blade awake.

"Where is his sister, is she making her move already?" Sonoda asked as he ignored the posed question by Mojo. Nei was an asset that from all the rumors and backroom talk had suggested was an odd one to have. One day she would be on mission and then for a week's time gone. Today marked the seventh day since their failed attempt at killing the bridge builder. So that meant Nei should be making noise by now.

"She's getting ready." There was a knowing chuckle to Mojo's voice that suggested he knew something that Sonoda didn't. "But that doesn't change something big, and I think it would be best to hold her off until we know for sure that we can do this mission right and successfully."

"What are you talking about, were you able to get in touch with those friends you spoke of before?" Sonoda asked as he walked across the room to the small safe that stuck in the wall, made of more of the Chakra nullifying metal, along with several sophisticated locks that Sonoda didn't; pretend to understand how they worked. All worked by a touch of the hand.

"Five responded, three agreed. Good enough odds considering the fact I'm getting involved now." Mojo shrugged as he checked over a strange line of chalk lines that somewhat reminded Sonoda of a music spreadsheet. Every now and then Mojo would touch to one of the line of chalk and a small burst of Chakra would be sent into the earth below. The elder man suspected it was how he was communicating with his contacts.

"Even with the reinforcements that they have gotten from the Leaf?" The scowl on his face was in his voice. Things had gotten worse and it seemed like Mojo wasn't taking it seriously. They had failed once already so the priest didn't see why he would be acting so high and mighty.

"Negligible, one of the people that is coming has killed over a hundred Anbu agents from all over the nations that were sent to kill him. He's just coming because he's bored." Mojo chuckled at the thought of what might happen when he showed up. Things were likely to get very messy. Mojo only looked up from his array to see what Sonoda pulled out of the safe that despite all his attempts had remained intact. Though now he was glad he failed given that Sonoda was checking up on it. He saw in a brief second a small hand-held contraption, gray and bulky, but then it was gone under the man's robes.

"But will that be enough, you said that you two alone was enough and look how that turned out!" Sonoda snapped suddenly feeling much more willing to raise his voice at Mojo. The mercenary raised an eyebrow at this change; and knew that this courage had to have come from whatever it was Sonoda was holding under his robes. Mojo clicked his tongue and leaned back while thinking it over.

"Those kiddies did pull off a miracle… I guess I have one idea on how you can ensure a total victory." Mojo said as she scratched his stubble. " _I need to shave… I need to get this over with is what I need_." Mojo grumbled in the safety of his mind. He really wanted to get back to the mainland and off this poor as shit island. Nothing happened on this out of the way island country, and that made him bored.

"And that idea is?" While the two men talked about their plots and plans to bring about the death of the Leaf Ninja and the continued ruination of the Land of Waves, Naonaka continued to slumber. The voices around him not even penetrating the coma-like sleep that he had placed himself under. While he was awake his sister constantly raged and tore at his mind to be let out, even during the first week where doing so would cause horrible damage to be done to their shared body. It didn't matter to Nei, all she wanted was to be let loose from the fleshy prison her brother kept her in. While he slumbered, he kept his sister distracted with their shared memories.

* * *

"Today was good. Today was very good." Nei sighed as she dug around the guts and gore of a fallen Leaf Shinobi. The war was already ending, a fool could see who was winning here. But that didn't matter to Nei, she was good so long as she could keep hunting down criminals and scum and traitors and whoever else there could be. "I am going to miss the mainlanders… spicy boys these are." She licked her lips as before taking a bite out of the Leaf Ninja's lung that she had ripped out of. Enjoying the wonderful taste of the irony blood, it was this taste that made her life complete.

The Sen Clan of the Land of Water was a boogeyman for the people that lived there. A clan of shinobi that ate their fellow man, as they had the Kikkei Genkai of blood. Pure blood and nothing else. They could consume blood and turn it into a powerful boost of Chakra and harden their own Blood into pure iron harder than any other metal. They were a feared clan of monsters and only a few of their kind remained. And even fewer acted so openly as Nei did in her cannibalistic desires. Though there was a reason for this.

"Nei!" The Mist Jōnin looked up and snapped her head toward the calling of her name. A small twitch of annoyance at her lips was the only physical sign of her irritation at this development. Resigned to what was going to be happening she continued on with her buffet of sweet meat. Not even caring at the sound of leaves rustling signifying that she was no longer alone in her meal. "Nei! N- what the hell are you doing!?"

"Eating, you might want to try it Sachio. I don't like skinny little twigs like you… prefer men with a little meat on them." He said before ripping off a piece of meat from a rib like it wasn't like she was eating another person. Even adding on her normal commenting on his weight as always.

"B-but you're eating…" His face paled at the realization of who she was. It was then that Nei put the human bone down and stared at the corpse freshly dead and red with its own blood. She always found the color red so… smoothly maddening. Like a anger that just promised to make everything okay. "… you can't be. You can't be a Sen." He pleaded, he had known her since they joined the Shinobi corps, they had gone on so many missions together. It couldn't be her that all those rumors going around were about.

"Still want that date you clearly want when we got back home?" She asked emotionlessly as looked up from her kill. It was obvious to everyone in their platoon that he wanted to ask her out but didn't have the balls to do it. And the thing was if he did finally work up the nerve and do it she would seriously consider it. Sachio was the kind of annoying gnat that never stopped buzzing around her. And like she said she liked guys that bulked up on muscle. Not the lean and pale form of the man staring at her with fear in his eyes. " _That fear… it's so cute I could_ _cry_." She thought with a small giggle as she began to plan, somewhat forlornly, his death, but all that halted the second he opened his mouth.

"Yes." He said slackly, here he was a Jōnin of the Mist and he was shaking in his boots at both finally asking out his crush and also the fear in his mind at seeing her snack on another human being. It was the enemy but that didn't matter in a very few cases, this being one of them. But the answer the answer came out so easily. Yes he was scared to his core but the actual answer to the question came without a moment of hesitation.

"W-what?" Nei asked completely taken off guard and for the first time in her life, a girlish blush came over her face at the very thought of being asked out by someone that seen the monster and Still wanted a piece of it. Yes, she was a smoking hot babe with a great ass but even with that in mind she knew that if any guy saw the real her they would go running for the hills. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to stick your dick in crazy? And I'm known as the crazy psycho bitch without everyone knowing about my taste for the other white meat!" Sachio flinched at the verbal reminder of what she was.

"T-that doesn't matter." He countered back not really sure why he was saying what he was saying. His brain was preoccupied with the fear of her and so his normal nervousness around the fairer sex was put on hold. Nei stared at Sachio for what felt like centuries for the man, he had killed and fought in war but this moment… he never felt so terrified than he did then. Then she stood up from her kneeling position by the dead body, she strutted toward him with a small sway to her hips that would normally make any man crazed with lust. But now Sachio just felt like a sheep being circled by a hungry wolf. He stood absolutely still as she came up close to him, her soft breasts pressing against his chest, the smell of her mixed with the blood of her fresh kill, so many things about her drove his deeper primal side wild.

"Do you really mean that?" There was a surprising innocence and hope that bled through her voice. A small glimpse into the girl that had resigned herself to a life only filled with blood and nothing else. A life where no one could ever hope to get close because anyone that did was certain to reject and despise her for what she was. There was no choosing her tastes, the first time she had been given a bite of her fellow man had been forced by her parents. And from that moment she was damned to be addicted to the intoxicating flavor of human flesh. It was a curse her whole Clan had to deal with, and one they more often than not relished in. "Or are you just saying all this in some hope you'll live by telling me what you think I want to hear." She asked as he felt her breath on his neck.

"No… that's-" He was cut off by the terror in his brain fighting off the sudden pleasure of her nipping at his neck playfully. Then his mind silenced entirely by the unexpected kiss. It was only the sheer amounts of adrenaline that was rushing through his veins that prevented him from falling to the ground unconscious. But as quick as it came, it was over and the next thing he knew was Nei's voice in his ear.

"Prove it to me, prove that this is real and what you say isn't just fear." She whispered into his ear as she moved her arms around him to grab ahold of the kunai in his back pouch. "Just once… I'd like there to be more than fear." She pleaded softly, more of the lonely and ignored girl inside her coming through.

"Anything." He said resolute in his promise.

"Let me taste you." That froze his blood and further sent him down in a spiral down into cold dead fear of her. But he didn't show it and he didn't respond to the sudden feeling of a blade to his back. "Don't worry… it will be a small taste." And with that Nei suddenly bit off Sachio's earlobe and part of his ear. He of course screamed at the sudden pain of her action, but he didn't reach for any of his weapons or to make any hand signs. "Mmm… delicious."

"Uh… thanks?" He groaned in pain as he resisted the urge to hold onto his bleeding damaged ear. What with a kunai at his back and the crazy woman now giving him bedroom eyes.

"I think next time I have a taste of you it will be much more enjoyable for both of us." She growled, her tone having a sultry need to it that somehow set Sachio at ease. Despite the fact she had before swallowed a piece of his body. She pulled away from him and he was already missing her so close. "Now get, I need to clean up my mess. I'll be back at base soon enough." She said as she skipped back to her corpse, kneeling back down to it and returned to dig around in its guts for her favorite parts. Her movements less stiff than they had been. Sachio could tell that in that intimate moment she now came to trust him without question. That she could be herself around him. He slowly turned his back and began walking away. The sound of a squelching sound someone biting into raw meat was the last thing he heard before vanishing from Nei's view. "Today was good. Today was very good." She mumbled to herself softly with her second ever blush on her face.

* * *

"It could work." Sonoda said as the elderly man mulled over what Mojo had proposed. It had merit to it in both the short term and long term. If it worked. Which he doubted it could if it wasn't for the fact that both parties were aligned in the desired outcome. "if he agrees to a meeting."

"The little slimeball will be jumping in joy to meet with his greatest obstacle to total domination of this nation. If so that way he could kill you in a backstab." Mojo pointed out knowing that Gatō would most certainly do that. But Mojo's idea of forming a truce and partnership with the shipping tycoon was having Sonoda think deeply on the benefit of such a deal.

"We remain enemies in public… yet work on the same side. I use him as a devil to convert people to the Church while at the same time selectively give out charity to only those that are already under his thumb." Before they had been giving out food and basic needs to anyone that asked to look all the more benevolent. They could even blame the sudden selectiveness of their charity to Gatō by saying that his taxes are making it difficult for the church to have enough to feed everyone. Thus creating more hatred for the midget and more sympathy toward the church. "Dastardly, devious, and downright nasty when you strike at the heart of the plan. The continued suffering of the people of Wave."

"But Gatō won't live forever and it's only his cruelty and need to control everything he sees that's keeping his company here. The profitably of this Land of Waves venture stopped at taking over the ports, his taxes and high rates are causing people to be unable to pay him. That's a hit to his company's bottom line." Mojo explained further knowing that Sonoda only had a general grasp of the business side of this. While he made sure to get all the facts on the Wave situation when they took this job. If for no other reason than to have all the information in case of contingency plans that needed to be made. Being this prepared saved his ass many times before and it was saving him now.

"And once Gatō eventually dies, the Faith of the people will remain. His company will likely soften the hardship in hopes of a prosperous Land of Waves, or at least prosperous enough to be profitable. But we the Church shall remain in the hearts of the people that fought the tyrant. Yes… I think this plan could work out very nicely." Sonoda said with a gleam in his eye for the future. "All we need is that damn bridge destroyed." He chuckled as he made his way back to the ladder up and out of the storeroom.

"Make sure to tell him that you will have bodyguards. Name drop me if you like." Mojo said not giving a glance to the leaving priest. He gave a few more taps to his chalk array before wiping the ground clean of it. Making sure that every sign of what he did was gone. He then stood up and walked over to the slumbering form of the Sen siblings. "Tomorrow will be a day of bloodshed and death… hope you're happy about that you bitch." He said before flicking Naonaka's face and then walking back to his own cot. Naonaka frowned a little though that wasn't from the flick.

* * *

Nei slid down the door of her and her brother's small apartment in the Hidden Mist village. A smile was fixed on her face the likes of which was normally reserved for when she killed a well-fed noble. They always plumped themselves up for her, how sweet. But that wasn't why she was smiling. Not at all. It was for something she never thought she would smile for, something purely innocent.

She was the terror of the Mist, not that they knew it was her. The Sen that crept in the back alleys for poor villagers to feed on to sate her bloodthirsty cravings. Not that she actually did any of that, the assassination missions she took all the time kept her belly quite full of the sweet meat her broken mind demanded. But now she was happy for a different reason, a reason that two months ago would have made her laugh at she naivety it held. She was smiling and happy because she had just come back from the promised date with Sachio.

All throughout the two months after he had discovered what her tastes in fine dining were, nothing happened. She wasn't hunted down by the Hunter Ninja, she wasn't tared and thrown on a bonfire, there wasn't even a mean card sent to her tent saying to go to hell… well… there were those but none of them mentioned the reason was she ate people. Just that she was a bitch and people wanted to remind her of that. But it had made her feel lighter than air to know that Sachio kept her secret, she had never felt so… stupidly smitten or some other mushing thing like that.

"Ah… he is tasty." She sighed not talking about the one and only time she had tasted his blood. This particular time she was talking about the taste of his lips that was still on hers. There was still always that fear in his eyes when he was around her, that wasn't going away. But at the same time he had every opportunity to act on that fear and throw her to the wolves. Especially now that they were home in the Hidden Mist. It wouldn't take much to ensure that she would be out of his life and dead in ashes. One simple telling a fellow Shinobi her full name and there, she was dead. But he didn't, he feared her and yet was some kind of crazy to continue to like her. "Crazy attracts crazy." She said as she pulled up her legs into her chest feeling butterflies in her stomach. It was weird feeling something other than hungry and full there.

"Sister? Are you home?" She was pulled out her newly discovered non-hungry based stomach feelings by the sound of her brother. A small fight in a smile and frown tugged at Nei's lips as she stood back up. Her brother was nothing like her, for one thing he didn't have the pounding need to eat human flesh. Her parents died soon after his birth and so he was never fed a dude pulled off the street. She never made him do it because that was the love she had for him. It was the extent of her love her but it was still there.

"Yes Naon I'm home." She groaned as she walked into the living room/kitchen that made up the common area of their living space. Her wimp of a brother and eternal Genin of the Mist Village Naonaka was in the kitchen area with a stupid frilly smock that she made him wear when cooking. The fact he did so when she wasn't home was all the proof she needed to know who had the real balls between the two. " _Mmm… I wonder what balls taste like when not deep fried or boiled_?"

"You're home early, I was expecting you to be back much later." He said with a nervous chuckle that told her that he wanted her to be back much later.

" _And yet you wear that… oh dear little brother why_?" Nei sighed internally as she fell back on the ratty old couch that they needed to replace but never did. "Are you saying dear little brother that I am a whore that would give herself away on the first date." There was a silence because Naonaka wanted to say that she had done that very thing in the past.

"I just thought you would want to… uh…" He could barely find the words.

"Eat him?" Naonaka nodded his head slowly and carefully. She had no idea where this came from. It wasn't like she beat him into this wimp, she had only played with him teasingly. It made her slightly mad because if there was anyone that should fear her it would be him given that he was a Sen too. But that didn't matter anymore because she had Sachio. "You know damn well that dates with me end in three ways, fucking, fucking and dinner, and dinner. Surprisingly none happened this time." She said with a pleased and soft smile as she thought back to the innocent date that Sachio tried to take her out on. He was so cute in his attempts to avoid the classical dinner date because that would inevitably lead to the subject of what she would rather be eating.

"Really?!" Naonaka exclaimed shocked at hearing this.

"You can yell?!" Nei was just as shocked as her brother.

"I-I can yell." Naonaka mumbled weakly as a storm cloud formed above his head.

"But yeah… your sister has finally found-" The moment was interrupted by a body thrown through their window. To Naonaka's credit he did at the very least react to this like a Shinobi should, grabbing the nearest lethal weapon and taking a ready stance. Nei took it a step further and was already on top on the intruder, her hand dripping blood that quickly formed into sharp blades. But her plans of chopping this intruder into bits for later snacks stopped when she saw the face of the man she just left. "Sachio." The Blood Iron blades slicked back into her veins as she pulled up the beaten and bloody Sachio.

"N-Nei… you… y-you need to leave." He coughed out a spurt of blood, he was wounded and it was obvious he just escaped from a fight.

"Sachio! What happened, who did this to you?" Nei demanded, anger and rage burning in her mind and leaving little else. It hadn't been an hour since the end of their date, meaning that whoever did this must have been following them since before then. Sachio was a Jōnin, even with his nervousness he was still a skilled Shinobi, and that limited the pool of people that could do this.

"A-" He wasn't given a chance to finish his answer as several Kunai were thrown through the broken window. Nei threw up a shield of her hardened blood to protect Sachio, Naonaka hid behind an overturned table. While Sachio didn't finish his words, Nei already knew who it was.

"Anbu." She growled out at the turn of events. She had been so happy but it would seem that it only served to crush her down even further. She counted out Sachio as the one who told them, given that he was in his current state and not in a safe bunker to protect him from her possible wrath. Then there was Naonaka… that idea was dismissed as soon as it came. Did someone else catch her and she didn't know about it. It didn't matter in the end because she was going to rip apart every single bastard that hurt her Sachio! She fired off several waves Blood Iron senbon out of the broken window. She wasn't aiming for anything but trying to buy time.

"Sister! We need to go!" The sound of her brother's voice got through to her only because his suggestion of running away pissed her off. "If you want to save his life we can't fight now!" Naonaka shouted as he moved to the hidden escape hatch that they had built when they moved in.

"But…" She wanted to tear them in shreds but a new desire that she had never felt before in her life came over her. Nei looked down to the struggling Sachio, barely holding onto consciousness. She wanted to keep him safe. The sound of the door being kicked down made up her mind for her. By the time the Anbu reached the living room, it was empty.

* * *

"Wakey wakey…" Nei heard Mojo say while he held a few smelling salts over her nose. She wacked the foul-smelling bag of nastiness out of her face and scowled. It was just petty and cruel of her brother for that to be the last memory he showed her before letting her out. Th bastard hid the real him better than she ever did. He even had Mojo fooled by his weak wimp mask. But she knew just who her brother was, a monster far worse than she considered herself. "Eggs and Baky?" mojo finished off as he held out a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Is it my bacon or from a pig." She asked as she sat up in the cot. She cracked a few joints and began feeling out her body now that she had a body. She hated the feeling of strange detached nothingness that just being inside the shared brain had. It was like being stuffed in a box that only had enough room to nudge yourself around but never enough to fully move. It was just something her brother would do, give her just a little freedom to remind her of what was really out there.

"Yours, thankfully our piggy bank of a boss hasn't asked about the special food stores we brought with us. I think he just assumes that it's Ninja food or something stupid like that." Mojo chuckled and for some reason it set Nei on edge. Mojo was different than Sachio, he didn't accept her and her tastes but it was like her being a cannibal was not even cracking his top ten freakiest shit he's seen list.

"Then I won't kill you for putting me under again." Nei smirked as she took the plate and wolfed down the food. It was so good to taste anything again, the fact it was her unholy craving only made it better. "So what happened while I was under? You kill the brats yet or did you save 'em for me?" She asked as she ate, not bothering to act like a proper lady and finish chewing her food before speaking.

"The second, plus they got another squad with them now. So I called in some friends of mine to help us out." Mojo explained as he sat down on one of the creates in the storeroom. The wooden box slightly creaking under his large build. "They'll be here by tomorrow so that's when we'll attack."

"Good…" She said with a happy smirk on her face as she tossed the plate behind her, the sound of it breaking not affecting either at all. "Because that should give me enough time to enjoy being out and with a body." She said before taking her hand and gripping one of her breasts. Then the other dove between her legs to begin furiously fingering her folds. "I'm going to… mmm I missed this so much… I'm going to do this you here or not so either leave or get comfy." Nei moaned as she fell back on the cot as she continued to fuck herself with the image of the man she loved in her mind. Mojo grumbled a bit and was soon gone from the storeroom to wait for his own reinforcements on the surface. Even though there was a good deal of separation between the underground storeroom and the surface but that didn't seem to matter because Mojo had to suffer through Nei screaming out in carnal ecstasy.

"Crazy bitch has some lungs on her." Mojo had to admit as he didn't think that her voice could travel through several feet of dirt and steel.

* * *

Author's Notes

Wanted to give a bit of background on my OCs and show what the bad guys were cooking up. Next chapter will be the start of the end of this arc.

Reviews

Blaze 1992 - Sorry but no sword spirits. I've got a lot of other stuff going on but thanks for the ideas

rmarcano321 - no

Guest - Not when this is Warhammer we are talking about. Sure, go for the kids but do so in a way that preps them for the grimdark shit that's in Warhammer. What GW is trying to do is water down Warhammer so it is approachable to all kids when that is not what they should do. The way they are going about it is wrong and shows signs of horrible things to come.

HurZysh - yeah... I know but these shorter 5k minimum chapters are easier for me to handle and get out quicker

Lu Bane Na - It's fucking terrible the way GW has been piloting Warhammer lately, what with Age of Shitmar and the Gathering Shitstorm. It's sad. But the fanbase tends to pick up the slack like on this site


	43. Chapter 43

Naruto watched as before him was a sea of people all cheering for him and the man that towered over him standing by his side. Naruto could make out people crying in joy and faith. Faith… that was what brought him to this shrine world recently conquered. All of these people had been living under the authority of the Imperial Ecclesiarchy, all of them force feed dogma and faith since birth. They cheered for him and the man next to him because they thought they would deliver them from the heretics and Xenos that plagued the galaxy.

"Silence." His voice did not boom with anger, but his voice carried such power and authority that just speaking normally brought the masses to heel. The crowds settled and listened with rapt attention for another word from their hero. "You have been lied to. I am not here to bring endorsement to your beliefs. I am not here to speak passages from any holy book. I will not speak my father's name in reverence." Naruto watched as Primarch Roboute Guilliman brought over millions of people to such silence that each and every one of them could hear a single pin drop no matter where it did so. Naruto glanced down and the could see on the faces of the faithful… utter devastation was what came to his mind. A Primarch, a Son of the God-Emperor was denouncing their faith before their eyes.

"Imposter!" Someone from the crowd finally snapped. Naruto had to repress a sigh when that sole dissenter caused similar feelings to spread out like wildfire. Soon the millions of people became a rabid mob. Now hissing and raging for blood, Naruto could see now how easy it was for Khorne to operate. Humans it turned out were easy to turn into animals when in a mob mentality and their spirits are broken.

"Did I say I was finished?!" Roboute Guilliman called out, his voice now roaring with all the power of a hurricane hitting the shore. And the effect was instant, the masses of humans feel silent. Naruto had found that there was just something innate in Primarchs that made normal humans just… stop in their tracks no matter what they were doing prior. "I will not lie to you. I am here to bring you the truth of your faith and to show you a better way. I am here to speak of a future that my father truly believed humanity could achieve. And I will only ever speak of my father's name in respect." He once again with that short speech had the crowds in his hand, all sense of bloodlust in them was gone. "My father was no god when he started out on his Great Crusade. I was there and he was but a man hoping to bring peace to the people he loved. A powerful man but a man none the less. A man that fought every moment of every minute to bring a better future in a galaxy filled with lurking threats. A man…"

" _He's going to need to give them something more than this at some point_." Naruto thought to himself knowing that when dealing with the devote, spitting on their beliefs and telling them the exact opposite just makes them dig their heels in and stand their ground. " _If anything, it empowers them because now they have an opposing view to hate and fight_." Naruto internally sighed as a few choice memories came back to him. But he reined himself in and returned to listening to the Ultramarines Primarch.

"… the glory will not be held back! The glory of the Ascendancy will come to free all from the trappings of the crumbled Imperium. We will march on Terra and the Living Emperor shall ascend up the steps to the Eternity Gate. My brother shall stand before our father and at last free him of the bondage of his body and finally allow him to ascend himself into Godhood." That had Naruto raise an eyebrow, and the crowds likewise were slightly confused as the whole point of Guilliman's speech had been the Emperor is not a god. "It is because of you, you and all those that believed in my father that has granted this future divinity. Humanity is not bound to the Dark Gods, formless and unknowable. We have our own god, a god that has walked among us. Lived as you have. Believe in my father yes, but always believe in yourselves just as he did. It has not been by his mercy and grace that humanity has survived in this dark and cruel galaxy. He has only watched in misery entombed in the Golden Throne, unable to help against the foe we face and the incompetence that infected humanity's leaders. Humanity only survived by the grit and stubbornness of men and women fighting for their lives, the duty they felt fighting enemies unthinkable by sane men. Have faith in my father but have faith in yourselves as he has faith in you!" At that, the deafening roar of millions of humans cheering cascaded around Guilliman and Naruto.

"Interesting speech you gave there. I thought part of the point of taking down the Imperial Cult was to make humanity purely secular?" Naruto asked as Guilliman waved to the masses before turning and heading into the chamber behind them. Naruto followed the Primarch in, they were alone but for a few of his Ultramarine Honor Guard who he trusted. They stood silent but he could that they glared at him with suspicion and a small amount of disgust. It was normal for him given that many in the reassembled Legions saw him and his kind in the same light. The truth of his homeworld made it difficult to think otherwise. But they could do nothing about it given that several Primarchs and the Living Emperor had said their words on the matter. Naruto and his people were not tainted and were allies. " _The question when we turn from allies to subjects is another matter entirely_." Naruto briefly thought before returning his mind to the present. It wouldn't do him any good to think of such things now.

"Uzumaki, we have tried that once and it failed. My eldest brother has set in motion a plan to finally entrap the Chaos Gods in a system they could never hope to escape from." Guilliman chuckled as he took a specially made goblet for his size from a nearby table. Naruto had a small smile as that was one of the few comedic elements of the Primarchs. Their size always meant they needed normal things humans often take for granted super-sized for their use. "How Lorgar would rant and rave about our plot to ensnare his beloved Gods into a religion not of their making."

"You're making a pantheon where the Chaos Gods hold a place?" Naruto deduced and found the idea… interesting to say the least. He of all people knew that the Chaos Gods were more than the monsters that they currently were.

"We are planning out a system of balance. For too long have the Ruinous gone unopposed. The Eldar were successful in caging them during their Golden Age but they proved that such tactics do not work in the long run." Guilliman explained as he took a seat in the recently enlarged throne that once belonged to the Cardinal of this world. "The Living Emperor plans to create four Gods of Order that will oppose each of the four Chaos Gods. Forever in battle with one another but at the same time in balance. The details of this I will let him explain to you once he returns from his venture into the Warp." Guilliman said as he took a sip from his goblet.

"And the part about believing in yourself?" Naruto said as he crossed his arms. "Seems counterproductive when you want to build a religion of totally new gods. Given how the Warp works." Naruto understood how things worked in that blasted realm of insanity and gods. Belief and emotion ruled there. Theoretically if enough humans believed the same thing such as the God-Emperor it would be made real in the Warp, that was what the Primarchs were banking on when they talked about freeing their father from the Golden Throne. That there was a store of power collected over the millennia ready to turn Emps into a full-on God of Order once he finally died. However, that was one thing given that all that belief existed now and has been building up for so long. Creating whole new Gods from out of your ass was a whole other thing.

"If we were to have new gods then yes. They would be too weak and easily beaten before they could be a match for their chaotic counterparts." Guilliman smirked as Naruto figured out what he meant. "The Deus Mechanicus of the Tech-Priests will be our answer to Tzeentch. Kaine to Khorne. And death will fight life in the form of Ynnead and Nurgle."

"And Slaanesh? Who will be fighting her?" Naruto asked and Guilliman only responded by putting a finger to his lips with a rare look of mischief in his eyes. "Stop it… that's Omegon's job to do the secrets and fuckery like that."

"Sorry Uzumaki, but I have orders from my brother to keep that a surprise." Guilliman admitted feeling a little sad that his attempts at being more like the Hydra failed. "But to answer your original question I told them that because fanatics need to be told that it is them that is worth more than the value given to them by their god. They need to be reminded that without them their gods are nothing."

* * *

Tazuna's home had never been so filled before. Its burden was thankfully lifted a bit by the fact that Team Gai had opted to camp outside the house, a fact that pained two of its members and invigorated the other two. But meals were still shared by all and thankfully they went without incident. However Neji on several times had once again made a comment or two toward Lee, Naruto, Hinata, and most of all Satsuki on his views of fate and how they were so inferior to him because of it. It grated on everyone's mind but Naruto and Hinata found it more interesting that the branch Hyūga had focused so much on the Uchiha.

Ever since their training match a few days ago Neji had been particularly intent on sending his pent-up vitriol toward Satsuki. Not that she cared much about it, the thinly veiled insults and glares just rolled off her like they were nothing. Satsuki had long ago figured out that the only opinions that mattered were those she respected. Neji was about as far from respected in Satsuki's view as one could get. This dismissive attitude only seemed to encourage Neji who was quick to remind the Uchiha who won their match.

Naruto would have beaten Neji to a pulp had it not been for Hinata calming him down and Satsuki telling Naruto that Neji's words meant nothing to her. Their words only served to keep Naruto at bay, not make him feel any better. The smug prick was insulting his friends and his girlfriend on a daily basis and it pissed him off. Kurama on several times told him to clam the tits down as he was constantly giving Khorne a hard-on for the prospect of a fight.

Problems with Neji aside, Team Seven was getting along with Team Gai wonderfully minus that sore spot. Hinata and Tenten both enjoyed having female peer to speak to, both being the only Kunoichi on their respective teams. Or at least that was the public reality of the situation. The two became fast friends even with their trying their best during their training match. Hinata was internally grateful for the growth she had gone through in the past year as she would have never worked up the courage to make a friend in Tenten. On the other side, Naruto, Satsuki, and Lee followed the same trend. They sparred and trained together, both Naruto and Satsuki really connected with Lee on his views on working hard was better than natural talent. You gained something in achieving a goal rather than it being given to you.

"Naruto are you okay?" Hinata asked as they all ate breakfast. The Genin of Team Seven sat on one side while team Gai was on the other. Gai himself was out on some self-imposed training punishment after losing a game of dice to Kakashi. The masked man was in his room with Moriah who was finishing the last of Kakashi's healing. She was no medical ninja and so his treatment took several days rather than the single afternoon a real professional could achieve. Since the departure of the Slag Sannin the number of Medical Ninja in the Leaf had dropped dramatically and was a real issue for the Shinobi. Had any of the fully trained Anbu been in the village at the time of Pakkun's report they would have been sent instead.

"Yeah… just had a weird dream." It had been the most vivid one yet. Him standing with Roboute Guilliman as he gave a speech about how the Emperor wasn't a god… yet. And then talking about creating a pantheon of Order Gods. This had been the most real feeling vision he had since he started having them. Hinata looked at Naruto concerned but only because she knew that sometimes his visions would be pretty traumatic. It worried her that he seemed to be growing more and more desensitized to it all.

"About time you started showing up to eat with the family boy." The sound of Tazuna speaking broke the two of their conversation. Naruto and Hinata looked away from each other to see that Inari had indeed joined them for breakfast. Something that hadn't happened for several days.

"I'm only here because I finally figure out what Father Sonoda was trying to teach me." Inari said trying to sound above everything but he just came off smug. "It doesn't matter what you think, the God-Emperor doesn't need you and neither do I." Everyone glared at the young boy but Neji and the boy's mother. Neji thought on it and accepted the boy's words as just another form of his own philosophy. "Go ahead and build your bridge, it won't be as great as dad's church." Inari continued on noticing the tightening in Tazuna's fists. The child then looked to the ninja sitting at the table and scowled. "And hire out ninja thinking that their damned sorcery will protect you. They've sold their souls to daemons but that in of itself is their punishment."

"Why you little brat." Satsuki growled and began moving up to take out her anger on him when Hinata pulled her back down. It took only a small look from both Hinata and Naruto to get Satsuki to back off. Thankfully no one on Team Gai had the same reaction. Lee brushed aside the accusation off as he did with the insults he dealt with in the Academy. Neji and Tenten however didn't really care much about what the young boy thought or said. Were they irritated at what he said, yes. Would they let it get to them, no.

"The church will continue to be where our people find their soul. It's only in the words of the God-Emperor where they can find themselves. It's only by his grace and mercy that we are better than animals." Inari continued to preach on and on until finally someone had enough.

"You really have no faith in yourself do you?" Naruto said cutting through Inari's words and his very soul. For a brief second Inari couldn't stop shaking, the question the blond posed struck at the very heart of all his fears and worries. "Do you really think the Emperor would want you living in such fear? Is this the humanity that he dreamed of bringing about? So cowardly and weak that they need to hide behind his image and name instead of standing proudly beside each other modeling the future he fought for?" Naruto was on autopilot, half of what he was saying was barely processed by his mind before it came out. He then straight at Inari, blue eyes locked with the child's. The Primarch of the Ultramarines' speech still fresh in his mind, he still felt the conviction and purpose the Primarch spoke with. "You should take a good long look at yourself and what you're doing with your life. Are you really so sure that you are ready to stand before the Emperor and tell him that you did all you could in life. That you lived up to his hopes and dreams of humanity." And with that Naruto stood up and calmly walked out of the room and eventually the house. He needed to cool off after hearing Inari speak about things that was anything but what the Emperor sought for humanity to be. It wasn't long after that Inari ran up to his running, the beginnings of tears forming in his eyes caught by the genin in the room.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Satsuki was the first to recover. She had never seen that side to Naruto. And if she was honest with herself… it was really hot seeing him take that little pissant down a peg. Even if he kinda played the religious game he still beat the shit out of Inari at it.

"I'm going to go see if Naruto is okay?" Hinata stood up and walked out to follower her boyfriend.

"I should check up on Inari." Tsunami said as she went up to check on her son only to find his room empty.

* * *

"You've got some big brass ones for calling this little meetin' Sonoda." Gatō sneered as he stepped into the church that bore the name of the man that defied him. It made the small man want to puke just from that action alone but added on that he was speaking with a real snake of the criminal underworld. Sure the man had covered himself in the garb of a priest these days but that didn't change a man too much.

"Getting here unnoticed wasn't too much trouble I take it?" Sonoda said with a small glance to the man's size. Something that made Gatō scowl and nearly ordered his two guards to kill the man. But the businessman felt off about doing so, Sonoda was alone and he was cocky. Gatō knew that Sonoda was anything but needlessly cocky. You didn't survive as long as Sonoda did being that way.

"No. But hurry up and get to the point of this or I'm burning this place to the ground." Gatō threatened and he would do it too. This place already had that dumbass' name attached to it and more so was a hub of people that conspired against him.

"That would not end well for you." Sonoda warned but it lacked the threat that Gatō expected. Instead it sounded more like a warning. And there was most certainly a difference in this situation. "Let me ask you this Gatō, what does my church really do to your company. Other than slander which let's be serious here does nothing to affect your bottom line." Sonoda asked and Gatō was ready with an insult and retort but then the small man paused. He thought about… there really wasn't anything that the Church of the God-Emperor did on this island that damaged his business.

"You want to work together?" Gatō said thinking it was the only logical point that the priest had to offer here.

"Yes, out in public we will continue as we always did. You feed fuel to the fires of hate and I fan them with speeches against your evil. The hardship you put these people through and the minor relief that we grant them drives people into the church's arms in droves. Eventually all in the Land of Waves will be devoted followers of the God-Emperor." Sonoda said all while sounding quite pleased with himself. It was a plan that honestly he should have seen before, working with Gatō instead of having a cold war between them. They didn't need to be enemies, there was no reason from Sonoda's perspective.

"And what's in it for me?" Gatō asked with a small grunt, he honestly wasn't seeing his benefit here. He didn't give two shits about gods or faith or any of that crap. Money was what made his soul sing praises. Money and the finest sex slaves a tycoon like him could buy. Beyond that Gatō didn't care about anything else.

"Well… say that some of my followers are planning a revolt and they tell their trustworthy priest." Sonoda suggested with a shrug as if it wasn't much to just out some of his followers to what would be certain death. "Maybe the Church at large will be of need of some shipping business. I could put in a good word to the Cardinal, though it would all need to be off the record of course."

"Of course." Gatō chuckled, even if it was off the books it would be a great deal of money that could be made here. "But I'm guessing that you called me here today because of a threat to this deal of yours." Gatō's features turned to a deep scowl. "That damn bridge."

"Yes… I'm surprised that you didn't put into a plan to take care of Tazuna." Sonoda was honestly shocked by Gatō's lack of involvement in killing off the man that threatened to bring his chokehold on the Land of Waves.

"When I heard of your plans I called off my offer to the Akatsuki to take care of him." Gatō smirked at Sonoda's surprised look of both fury and shock. "What? You didn't really think I had no eyes and ears in your church did you?" It was a good thing that Sonoda had footed the bill to taking care of Tazuna. Because the fees the Akatsuki charged were astronomical. But then again they would have certainly gotten the job done. "The bridge almost done… how long until your little ninja rejects handle it?"

"Today, I simply need you and your army of thugs to provide a distraction. Send them and raze the village to the ground… save the church. Rape, pillage, murder do as you wish but make su-" Sonoda stopped as they all heard the sound of someone tripping and hitting the floor. The Ronin that Gatō hired as guards quickly found the source and pulled out from one of the dark alcoves Inari. A look of betrayal and despair on the boy's face having heard much of the conversation between Sonoda and Gatō. "It would seem that you will need to go the way of your father boy, better a martyr than a whistleblower."

* * *

Naruto and Satsuki both watched as the bridge workers began leaving for the day. Tazuna often stayed later to check over the work done by his crew, so the genin knew that it would be at least another hour before they would be back in the village.

"Sooo… you gonna tell me what was up this morning with you and the kid?" Satsuki asked as she turned to Naruto. The blond sighed as he generally didn't know what came over him. Likely he his psyche was running on the fumes of his vision and Inari just happen to hit the topic of the dream. But he couldn't tell Satsuki that, only the Brothers, Kurama, and Hinata to a certain extent knew about his dreams. And the Brothers had told him to try and keep it that way.

"I guess he just pushed me too far, talking like that. He's just hiding how afraid he is and is using religion as a shield for his problems." Naruto said and Satsuki just stared at him for a while before turning back facing the open pavement of the bridge. She could tell that wasn't the whole truth but she trusted Naruto. "I think the biggest problem is that someone just set off my seals." Naruto said as his body shifted to ready for any attack.

"What?! We need to… oh shit." Satsuki swore as a mist began rolling in. Both genin recognized it the second it appeared. Both looked over to the small prefabricated office that Tazuna worked out of and saw the blinds already close. A single to show them that he was in if danger was presented. Naruto had lined the thing with as many protection seals as knew. If anyone wanted to get inside they would need to kill Naruto before even thinking of getting in.

"How did she get here… the alarm was closer to the village than the bridge." Naruto whispered to Satsuki as he drew _Dark Joke_ out and she pulled out a kunai for each hand. The timeline didn't add up… the seal line around the village was just broken and that was at least a ten-minute walk and a three minute run for a ninja. Even using a body flicker Jutsu wouldn't be that fast. The jutsu wasn't a completely instantaneous travel method.

"Because I've been here all-day dandelion." Nei's giggle tore through their minds as they on total reflex turned around and blocked both of Nei's attacks at their necks. Satsuki held a Blood Iron needle inches away from her skin, holding it back with her kunai. Naruto blocked the larger Blood Iron blade growing out of Nei's hand with _Dark Joke_. "Hello kiddies… momma's back for round two!"

* * *

"And you only whined the entire time." Moriah japed at Kakashi's expense as she took off the bandages on his arm. Kakashi groaned a bit at her continued taking shots at him. He deserved all of it, he had to admit it but he had gotten rusty since his Anbu days. When he returned to the Leaf he would be working to fix that.

"I did not and you know it." Kakashi said as the two walked out of the room and down the stairs to the ground floor. There they found Neji on guard duty for Tazuna's daughter, not that he was happy about it. And Tsunami herself was in the kitchen doing dishes and worrying about her son. She knew where he had run off to but she still worried as any mother would. "Where is everyone else?" Kakashi asked as he and Moriah sat down at the dining table across from Neji.

"Gai Sensei and Lee are out looking for the enemies' hideout. Hinata and Tenten are picking up supplies and Naruto and Sasuke are guarding the client." Neji reported trying his best not let his distaste for certain people bleed through to his words. He would rather be perfecting his Gentle Fist further but he needed to do his job and watch over the client's daughter. A chill ran down the back of Neji's neck and he activated his Byakugan

"Good that everyone is with a partner." Kakashi said as he could feel a small buildup of chakra forming outside the home. Seeing Neji's eyes widen as he looked toward the front of the house confirmed his fears. "Better odds for our side." He said before the Shinobi all braced for impact while Kakashi dashed to the kitchen to cover Tsunami. Seconds later a blast of wind tore through the home creating a gaping hole in the front allowing a single man to step inside. The most noticeable thing about him was that he was covered in orange paint.

"I hate three things in world… the color orange… the Hidden Stone… and seeing old faces I'd rather not see." Yuji Hayabusa grunted as he locked onto Moriah. The two had not seen each other since she hired him in her little scheme to expose Satsuki's true gender to Naruto.

"Yuji… new look? I have to say it really works for you?" Moriah commented like she was seriously critiquing his appearance. That only made the former Stone Ninja scowl deeper.

"This job just got a whole lot better." He said before cracking his Mechanicus augmented knuckles.

* * *

"COME LEE! RUN INTO THE SUNSET!" Gai shouted in youthful glee as he ran around the island with his student, they needed to find the hideout of the enemy and they were going to do it today by the power of Youth!

"YES GAI SENSEI! Lee shouted in tearful agreement as he kept up the pace with his teacher only barely. Nearby Mojo was facepalming over his chosen target. He had heard great things about the Leaf's legendary Green Beast. But to find him to be some dumbass weirdo with a horrible haircut was disappointing.

"Then again… the Palmstruch brothers can annihilate an entire countryside and they are even weirder looking so… can't judge a book by its cover." Mojo shrugged and activated his trap sending a giant slab of stone shooting into the sky aimed right for where Gai and Lee were running. He watched as a change in the air occurred. "Yup… don't judge a book by its cover."

"Indeed my enemy. A very unwise and un-youthful to do haha!" Gai chuckled as above them the giant slab of stone was shattered into pieces by Lee. Mojo grumbled a few curses before standing up from his crouching position that he had taken at the edge of the small cliff. He was at the very center of the Land of Waves where a small mountain existed, likely the long-dead volcano that formed the island in the first place.

"You made it here in no time flat, impressive." Mojo said as he rolled his shoulder getting ready for the coming fight. He wasn't worried, from what he could tell just at a glance… this man was powerful but nowhere near his own level. " _Maybe if he had been born under Sigmar's name he could have reached his true potential_."

"Thank you! Even if you are my enemy it is good to see that you recognize the efforts of hard work." Gai said with a nice guy pose with a ping to his smile. Mojo stayed stone-faced in the strangeness of Gai. "Lee! Stand back and watch! This will be a battle that you could learn a great deal from. You are not to interfere under any circumstances.

"YES GAI SENSAI!" Lee shouted as he took a viewing place right at the top of the stunted mountain. Mojo only glanced up at the mini version of his opponent.

"Smart of you put the kid out of this, would have gone after him first to break your spirit if he had been apart of this." Mojo said callously, the full meaning of his words not lost on Gai. The Leaf Shinobi fists clenched at the threat that Mojo would have killed his student without second thought.

"You would really kill such a brilliant flame in the prime of his youth like that. Just to break my spirit?" Mojo nodded with the same bored and uncaring look in his eyes. "That… is something that I cannot take laying down." Gai did not feel anger toward any of the enemies he fought unless they did one single thing. They threatened what was precious to him.

"Something's changed." Mojo frowned as he felt Gai's power begin to swell. "Mmm… I might actually have to try here." He said as he watched as energy began raging around Gai and the ground below them began to crack.

* * *

Hinata and Tenten were walking through the village doing some shopping for Tsunami. They received a few dirty looks. Both Hinata and Tenten heard that recently the priest in charge of the local church had given a sermon about the dangers of those that used Chakra. Calling all Shinobi and those that used Chakra as heretics that cavorted with Daemons. It explained Inari's sudden spiking of vitriol toward them as before he was just dismissive. Thankfully the shopkeepers were too poor to turn away Hinata and Tenten's business so dirty looks were the extent of it.

"So this is what Naruto feels like in the village." She knew it was only a small taste of the scorn that Naruto got from the village for being the Nine-Tails jinchūriki but even this made her feel furious at her village.

"What are you talking about?" Tenten asked startling Hinata as she thought that she was only thinking her words instead of saying them. "Why would Naruto get this in the Leaf, I mean sure I've heard him pull some pranks but…"

"It's more than that." Hinata lightly snapped not wanting this to ever be taken lightly. "For some… reason, Naruto is hated by a lot of the Village. If it wasn't for his guardians, stores wouldn't sell anything to him and people would treat him like a menace. It's stupid and unfair but what we're dealing with now is how Naruto is treated every day by the Leaf." Hinata explained to a shocked and disbelieving Tenten. She had only known Naruto for a short time but he was far from a person that deserved even a little of the pariah treatment. Tenten was about to ask a follow-up question but the sound of people screaming cut her short.

"RUN! It's Gatō's thugs!" One of the fleeing villagers screamed as he ran past the two kunoichi. He was followed by more as the nearby poorer area of the town began lighting up in flames. The sounds of pain filled screams and howls of reckless enjoyment of suffering began filling the air. More and more people began running away from the violence and soon were followed by stragglers of the main horde of bandits and thugs that made up Gatō's employ.

"Grab those two, they'd sell pretty damn high to the right buyer." A leader among the thugs, tall and very muscular with a massive sword resting on his shoulder called out as he pointed to two cowering women. One holding a baby in her arms. "Kill though, broken bitches sell for higher." He smiled at the look of terror on the woman's face before a small dribble of blood came trailing out of his mouth. His underlings looked at him with alarm as he fell forward with dozens of kunai lodged in his back.

"Kenzan! Who did th-" The thug didn't have time to finish his demand as he and his fellow underling both felt their bodies go numb. A small glimpse of two girls passed in front of their eyes before they were knocked unconscious.

"Are you two okay?" Hinata asked as she helped the two women up on their feet. Tenten meanwhile roped up the two knocked out bandits. The two women professed their many thanks before running off in search of a safer haven. "This isn't good… I have a feeling that whoever hired those assassins are making another play."

"But going from hiring someone like Nei Sai to a bunch of losers like these…" Tenten said before kicking one of said losers in the gut. "… is a deep change in methods." It made very little sense to the weapon user given that hordes of bandits were often times less effective than a trained professional.

"We at least know who is behind this, Gatō." Hinata said with Tenten nodding in agreement. "We need to stop this before it gets out of hand." The Hyūga said looking to the blazing fires that had begun to spread out. The source of which also was the center of the howling laughter of the main mob of bandits.

"We need to tell Gai and Kakashi sensei about this." Tenten said knowing that they would never be able to take on all those bandits all on their own. The thugs would swarm them and while the two kunoichi would take a great many of them down, the fight would drain them until one of the thugs landed a lucky shot.

"Right, I'll-" An explosion of dust blinded both of the Leaf Ninja, but Hinata could just feel that something with a mountain of chakra had just found them. Meanwhile… Tenten could sense that a weirdo as big as Gai sensei and Lee had just entered the fight.

"I found them Frans!" A deeply accented voice called out. It was deep and gargled the words spoken making it somewhat hard to understand. Then what followed was another boom and gust of dust as a second presence landed and crashed into the ground.

"Good work Hans!" Another voice nearly identical to the first shouted in glee. Hinata and Tenten could soon make out their new foes as the dust settled. Both of the girl's jaws dropped at the absurdity that was in front of them. Two identical muscle-bound men stood before them, shirtless with only suspenders covering their top half, their bulging muscles that packed their bodies were on full display and with each movement they twitched and flexed. Baggy military yellow and blue pants covered their bottom halves with large boots stomping into the ground. Their faces were marked by large jaws and great big mustaches covered their mouths while big furry eyebrows did the same for their eyes.

"W-what am looking at here?" Tenten mumbled in disbelief as she could not understand that there were people out there more weird than her sensei and teammate.

"We have stunned her with our marvelous muscles brother!" The one on the left, Hans, said before doing a pose that made every vein in his right side pop out in a gross showing of strength.

"How could she not! We are pumped and have destroyed the very concept of body fat!" The one on the right, Frans, proudly proclaimed as he too did the same pose only on the opposite side. Creating a duel pose that blinded Hinata and Tenten in sparkly manliness. "We are!" Frans began as he and his brother began a new pose.

"The Palmstruch Brothers!" Hans said before holding his arms up and in a flexing showing of power and strength. While his brother took up a complementary pose below him.

"And we will pulverize you!"

* * *

Author's Notes

I will give out shout outs to those that figure out where Hans and Frans come from. Please Review and tell me what you think.

Reviews

Blaze1992 - -_-

Khaos - thank you

Guest - going to the idea of reaching the widest market doesn't work in some industries. I cite Dawn of War 3, they tried to reach the fabled wider audience and look what happened. You need to remain faithful to your base and understand that they are the ones that propped you up in the first place. Pissing on them by pulling shit like Warhammer Adventures is not how to go about bringing in business


	44. IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN

Announcement! I will be once again redoing a ton of this story. WHY?! you might ask? Well because I want to include Warhammer Fantasy into the mix. That's right people, Naruto's world will now be the same world of the Empire and one of the most badass villains, Nagash. And bunch of other stuff from Warhammer Fantasy... and not Age of Shitmar. Fuck the End Times... fuck it.

Anyway. Don't worry too much about the currently established plot and what has happened so far as that won't change much but I'm going to be using this as a means to update a bunch of stuff that I've found lacking. Like what happened with Ino... yeah... that was a big mistake. Also a few things I've hinted at and other stuff that I don't think will pan out the way I want it to.

When will this all happen... I don't know. But I wanted to post this as a way for everyone to know what was happening. Thank you all for your current support and if you have any ideas for how to improve this story don't hesitate to review and tell me.


	45. Vote!

Heyo! I have not worked on the Naruto story one bit! But... recently my muse returned to me and I have begun to think about it once more.

The problem is that my muse has hit me over the head with new idea on how I should have played things in the earlier chapters. I also feel like taking things a little more diverting from canon and turning toward a bit more of the BAMF Naruto trope. Adding a few more darker elements, having the Primarchs whip Naruto into shape a little more, having Naruto develop a relationship with the Gods more, things like that. Also more lemons... the Slanneshi in me demands it.

That being said, I have put up a new poll on my page, please vote on this one. As this will decide much of the future (and past) of this fic. I have not abandoned it but I simply want to understand how I can make this better. One of the key things any writer needs to be able to do is to revise their work. I feel like with each new iteration of this story it gets better. But, that being said... this will be much more than I originally intended with my first announcement of a rework.

So please go and vote and let your voice be heard, also please PM me or Review anytime. Thank you all and I hope that with whatever I end up doing it will be entertaining for you all.

12/2/2018

Vote is in and the vote was to the ayes. I will be going with BAMF Naruto


End file.
